Le Visage de l'Ennemi - (Sans Raison ni Sens)
by Nauss
Summary: En 1939, Sherlock lutte pour survivre sous une fausse identité en France. Il a vingt ans quand sa ville d'adoption voit arriver l'occupation allemande. Il en aura vingt-et-un quand sa vie terminera de perdre tout son sens alors qu'il rencontre un blond aux yeux bleus. A moins que ce dernier ne lui en redonne un nouveau ? [Challenge du Collectif Noname]
1. Prologue

**[EDIT :** Cette histoire s'est appelée _Sans Raison ni Sens_ pendant un an... Elle change de titre pour s'appeler **_Le Visage de L'Ennemi_. ** Merci à **Odea** pour sa franchise quand je lui ai dit que je n'aimais plus le premier titre et qu'elle m'a répondu qu'il était en effet à chier :p Et merci à elle de m'avoir accompagnée tout au long de la recherche d'un nouveau titre **.]**

 **Hello les gens !**

Bon. On est à l'aube d'une aventure. Enfin moi, je le suis (stress et tremblements). Une aventure longue d'un prologue, dix chapitres (normalement. Six sont déjà écrits) et un épilogue. Cette histoire représente beaucoup de choses pour moi, sur plusieurs niveaux. J'espère tout simplement qu'elle vous plaira.

Elle entre dans le cadre du Challenge du Collectif Noname "Hier encore" avec comme thème un UA plaçant nos héros préférés entre - 3000 et les années 1970. J'ai choisi pour cette fic un Sherlock né en 1920 en Sicile. On commence en 1934. La suite est dans le résumé et, obviously, dans les prochains chapitres.

C'est une période ardue à laquelle je m'attaque, d'autant que je place tout ça en France (dans ma ville natale, histoire de n'avoir que la variable 'temps' à géré en pouvant me baser sur mes connaissances en termes d'espace, et parce que cette région jouissait d'un statut particulier sous l'occupation allemande). Être neutre sur l'époque de la Seconde Guerre mondiale est... compliqué à bien des égards. En écrivant, j'essaie de laisser de côté mon regard sur la question, et je laisse à mes personnages la responsabilité de leurs pensées et de leurs préjugés... et, quand je dis ça, vous savez déjà tous que _bien sûr_ que ma propre vision des choses va transparaître et qu'en vrai je ne dégage pas du tout ma responsabilité des actes et propos de mes personnages. J'essaie juste d'en faire le reflet d'une époque et d'une situation données. J'espère que ce que je pourrai mettre dans cette histoire ne sera pas interprété différemment de ce que j'ai voulu dire, ni choquant. Je ne pense honnêtement pas, mais je ne suis pas dans la tête de tout le monde et je suis consciente qu'écrire sur cette période est délicat, à bien des titres, et réveille des sensibilités différentes chez chacun liées à des histoires personnelles et d'identité.

J'ai fait _beaucoup_ de recherches. J'espère sincèrement que les incohérences historiques qu'il reste forcément seront excusables. Et que vous me pardonnerez les écarts volontaires que j'ai choisi de faire parce que l'enchaînement des événements fictifs l'exigeaient. Je vais essayer de donner quelques informations historiques en plus, à la fin des chapitres, notamment sur les anecdotes historiques peu connues que je vais mêler au fil des événements fictifs. Et à propos des personnages ayant réellement existé et desquels je me suis inspirée pour tel ou tel personnages (j'ai hésité entre utiliser les noms réels et des noms fictifs, mais les détournant de ce qu'ils étaient, je préfère mettre la distance et simplement vous en parler dans des notes, ça me paraît BEAUCOUP plus respectueux que de les impliquer dans des scènes inventées, que les personnages relatés soient des héros ou des atroces connards, ou les deux à la fois).

Enfin, quelques **warnings** s'imposent : un Sherlock jeté dans la France occupée par l'Allemagne ? Oui, il y aura de la violence. Forcément. De la brutalité aussi, des pensées nauséabondes, des idéaux noirs, de la haine. Je suis foncièrement contre la violence gratuite dans les histoires (rien que pour moi parce que je déteste écrire la violence et la haine). Il n'y aura donc pas de description intensément glauque, ni d'événements relatés dont la violence pourrait être évitée vis-à-vis du déroulement de l'histoire, et le drame et la tragédie seront "légers" par rapport à ce qu'on peut attendre d'une telle époque. Mais il y a de la violence quand même. Et le **rating M** est là pour ça et pour des scènes de sexe explicites.

 **Je remercie énormément Elie Bluebell pour sa bêta-lecture et les incohérences qu'elle a su pointer du doigt et me faire corriger. Merci, petit lapin :)**

Et après avoir encore une fois explosé mon record de longueur de note d'auteure (relue moult fois pour être sûre de ne rien oublier...), je vous laisse lire.

.

 **(Pour info, "Scergliocchi" se lit en gros "Cherlioki")**

* * *

Prologue

.

Scergliocchi était âgé de quatorze ans et deux cent trente-six jours, la nuit où son frère se jeta dans sa chambre en ouvrant la porte à la volée d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas et le secoua sans ménagement pour le sortir du lit.

« Lève-toi. _Presto_. »

Le visage de Mirko-Fausto était pâle, nota Scergliocchi dans un état de demi-sommeil. Et l'ombre au fond de ses yeux foncés ressemblait à de la frayeur. Mirko-Fausto n'était jamais effrayé. Mais sa voix trembla quand il ajouta sur un ton qu'il parvint à rendre tranchant malgré tout :

« Prends quelques vêtements et pars. »

Tout comme il détestait qu'on le fasse répéter, le plus jeune n'aimait pas faire répéter les autres. Surtout quand les autres étaient son aîné qui lui rappelait toujours qu'il était stupide, alors que c'était lui le plus stupide des deux. Et pourtant, Scergliocchi ne put que croasser un :

« Quoi ?

\- Tu dois partir. Il y a un train dans vingt minutes. Ils ne pourront pas t'avoir si tu y vas maintenant. _Presto_ ! »

Scergliocchi se leva, trouva à tâtons ses vêtements et commença à les enfiler. Il ne sentait plus les brumes de sommeil qui l'avaient étreint jusque-là. À la place, une boule blanche et sourde qui paralysait ses pensées et qu'il fut contraint de nommer 'peur'.

« Qui ? demanda-t-il finalement. Qui voudrait m'avoir ? »

Mirko-Fausto le regarda avec son regard qui signifiait _Tu es stupide_. Parce que c'était en effet une question stupide. L'aîné lui répondit plutôt :

« Tu vas devoir changer de prénom.

\- Mais j'aime bien Scergliocchi, protesta bêtement le plus jeune, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas – parce qu'il ne _voulait pas_ comprendre, plutôt. Tu sais, il y a ''gli occhi,'' ''les yeux'' dedans et-

\- Tu parles correctement l'Anglais, n'est-ce pas ? À partir de maintenant, tu n'es plus Scergliocchi Olomese, le fils d'Antonio Olomese. Tu seras... Sherlock _._ _Sherlock_ _Holmes._ Un immigré venu du Royaume-Uni.

\- C'est stupide. Pourquoi y aurait-il un immigré du Royaume-Uni, là où j'irai ? Ils sont encore plus rares en Italie que quelqu'un qui s'appelle Scergliocchi Olom- Oh. Je ne reste pas en Italie. Je pars pour où ?

\- Pour la France. Nous y avons une tante dans un petit village. Elle s'appelle Alberta. Tiens, le papier avec son adresse. Tu parles bien Français aussi, ça ne fera donc pas trop de gros changements à assimiler, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es capable de parler Français avec l'accent britannique ?

\- Je peux parler Français avec l'accent Français, répondit Scergliocchi avec humeur en rassemblant quelques affaires qu'il fourra dans un sac. Ce sera plus simple ainsi. Nous n'aurons qu'à prétendre que nous sommes arrivés en France quand j'étais encore petit et personne ne nous posera de question. »

Mirko-Fausto lui envoya un sourire crispé et le plus jeune sentit tous les muscles de son corps se tendre instantanément :

« Tu ne viens pas. Tu ne viens pas avec moi, » dit-il en plissant les yeux. « Mais... et toi ? S'ils veulent s'en prendre à moi, toi aussi tu es en dang-

\- J'ai vingt-et-un ans, Scergliocchi. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Toi, tu en as quatorze, alors tu dois partir. _Maintenant._

\- Quatorze ans et deux cent trente-six jours, » corrigea Scergliocchi d'une voix basse, en laissant tomber son regard sur ses pieds.

« Oui. Tu es grand. Tout ira bien.

\- _Évidemment_. »

Mirko-Fausto lui envoya un nouveau sourire. Scergliocchi haïssait ce sourire. C'était un sourire stupide sur le visage stupide de quelqu'un de stupide.

« Évidemment, » répéta son frère aîné. « Tu as pris tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin pour le voyage ? Parfait. À la gare, à présent. »

Scergliocchi ne dit rien, sentit la pression de la main de son frère sur son épaule. Il n'aimait pas sa prévenance. Il n'aimait pas sa douceur. Il n'aimait pas l'absence de pique dans sa voix. Il détestait ce Mirko-Fausto qui était gentil et doux et _effrayé_. Mirko-Fausto n'avait pas le _droit_ d'être effrayé.

Ils marchèrent en silence à pas pressés. Scergliocchi s'était arrêté un instant sur le palier de sa chambre pour faire demi-tour et prendre le médaillon accroché à un clou sur la poutre porteuse qui traversait étrangement sa chambre de haut en bas, pile au milieu de la pièce, et qu'il aimait tant dans son incongruité. Il avait fourré sans ménagement le bijou dans ses affaires avant de suivre Mirko-Fausto dans la cour.

La rue était froide et silencieuse. Ils pouvaient deviner les premières lueurs du jour, au-dessus des ardoises écaillées qui couvraient le Café de Signore Ligliano. Scergliocchi comprit soudain que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait cette rue, le Café et toutes ces maisons qu'il avait observé avec tant d'ennui depuis son école plus buissonnière qu'assidue. C'était un environnement qu'il connaissait par cœur et qui avait constitué son terrain d'expérimentations et de jeu. Il s'aperçut avec une gorge désagréablement serrée que ce paysage lui manquerait, alors qu'il avait toujours voulu quitter cette ville, cette île et ce pays depuis qu'il avait appris à marcher. Il avait l'impression de voir des ombres furtives dans l'obscurité des porches. Il s'attendait à entendre un coup de feu à tout moment.

 _Ne sois pas stupide_ , claqua dans sa tête une voix qui ressemblait terriblement à celle de Mirko-Fausto. _N'invente pas des peurs irrationnelles là où il n'y en a pas_. Oui mais voilà : elles n'avaient rien d'irrationnel, ces peurs.

Le train était sur le point de partir. Mirko-Fausto le jeta dedans avec sa valise et l'étui de son accordéon - _«Tu es sûr que tu veux l'emmener avec toi ? Il a de la valeur, il risque de te créer des ennuis si des gens veulent te le voler. »_ Le visage de son frère lui sembla soudain beaucoup moins crispé alors que Scergliocchi le regardait depuis la portière ouverte. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il convenait de faire dans un cas comme celui-là.

« Et Papa ?

\- Tout est de sa faute. Je verrai si je peux faire quelque chose pour lui. Sinon... »

La phrase en suspens aurait dû glacer Scergliocchi. Mais leur père était en réalité le cadet de ses soucis. Il songea juste brièvement à combien il était heureux, soudain, que leur mère fût morte deux ans plus tôt. Elle n'aurait jamais supporté de fuir ainsi et de s'adapter à l'exil dans un nouveau pays. Pas avec sa santé délicate. Et si elle était restée...

« Et toi ? demanda à nouveau l'adolescent.

\- Moi... J'irai peut-être à Rome.

\- Faire de la politique, » déduisit Scergliocchi. Il avait un peu deviné, aussi. Parce qu'il connaissait son frère.

Ce dernier eut l'idée très répréhensible de lui sourire avec étonnement et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tendresse et de la fierté – et qui écœura Scergliocchi. Qu'il fallût de telles circonstances pour que s'expriment ces témoins de ce que ressentait réellement Mirko-Fausto derrière les piques et la distance froide qu'il lui offrait habituellement donna la nausée au cadet.

« Oui. Pour y faire de la politique.

\- C'est stupide. Tu devrais partir avec moi. Non, pas avec moi. Mais partir.

\- Il faut qu'il reste des personnes sensées pour sortir ce pays de la folie dans laquelle il a plongé il y a quinze ans. De plus, je ne peux pas laisser Papa sans rien tenter pour lui.

\- Si, tu peux, répondit obstinément Scergliocchi.

\- N'insiste pas. Quand tu seras chez Zia Alberta, envoie-moi un télégramme, d'accord ? »

Scergliocchi ne répondit pas. Il boudait. Ou du moins essayait-il.

« Tu sais comment prendre le bateau pour l'Italie, au terminus ? »

Le cadet leva un sourcil qui signifiait clairement _Me prendrais-tu pour un abruti ?_

« Remember, » dit soudain son frère dans un Anglais à l'accent parfait. « You now are Sherlock Holmes. Scergliocchi doesn't exist anymore.

\- Obviously. »

Mirko-Fausto lui tendit une enveloppe gonflée et Scergliocchi prit l'argent sans dire un mot. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il détestait ça. Tout ça.

Ils sursautèrent comme un seul homme quand une détonation déchira l'aube. Ce n'était que le mécanicien qui venait de claquer violemment la première porte, à l'autre bout du train, et qui remontait vers eux pour accomplir sa besogne à chaque wagon.

« Adieu, Sherlock. Be clever. »

Le cadet ne répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux, sauta en arrière quand la main de son frère frôla ses cheveux en bataille et regarda de ses yeux plissés le visage de Mirko-Fausto. Son aîné ne semblait même pas blessé par son geste. Juste... soulagé. De le voir partir. La porte claqua.

Scergliocchi ne s'assit pas auprès de la fenêtre pour regarder Mirko-Fausto jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le voir. Il s'installa volontairement de l'autre côté du couloir sur les sièges en bois, regarda délibérément du côté opposé. Ça aurait pu être parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son frère le vît pleurer. Mais il ne pleurait pas. Il ne voulait simplement pas regarder Mirko-Fausto. Parce que Mirko-Fausto était stupide, très stupide de rester à Palermo.

Et puis c'était aussi parce que Mirko-Fausto, Palermo, la Sicile et, bientôt, l'Italie ne seraient plus rien pour lui. Plus sa vie, ni même son passé.

Il était Sherlock Holmes, et s'il voulait survivre, il devrait s'assurer de n'être rien d'autre. Un immigré anglais dans cette France qu'il aurait rejointe d'ici deux ou trois jours, selon sa chance. Tant pis pour « gli occhi » que son prénom improbable – autant que Mirko-Fausto – avait porté comme un présage, comme un cadeau que sa mère aux goûts extravagants lui avait offert à sa naissance.

Il fouilla dans ses affaires et serra le médaillon contre son cœur.

Il était Sherlock Holmes et il survivrait.

.

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Merci beaucoup pour tous vos retours ! Vos reviews me touchent tellement :)**

 **Et une avalanche de mercis à Elie Bluebell, ma super bêta qui a su pointer que j'avais créé la guerre 38-44 par étourderie. Coeur sur toi ma belle !**

* * *

Un peu de lexique du patois lorrain, tel qu'on le trouvait dans plusieurs coins de campagne jusqu'au milieu du XXème (le but étant que ça reste compréhensible pour les non-initiés (dont je fais partie ;) ), je n'ai placé que des mots lorrains par-ci par-là, pas des phrases entières) :

P'tiot : petit

Godot : verre

Braûner : raconter des rumeurs

* * *

Chapitre 1

.

Tante Alberte était une femme qui avait dû être belle, dans sa jeunesse. Pas que Sherlock s'intéresse vraiment à ce genre de choses : ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Mais c'était ce qu'il se disait quand il voyait les vestiges des lourdes paupières italiennes sur son visage fardé devenu mou, gras et brillant et qui lui faisait penser à une brioche. Trop montée et trop cuite. Parce que si Sherlock avait hérité de la blancheur aristocratique de sa mère – de la finesse de ses traits finement sculptés à ses yeux bleu clair – Tante Alberte était brune, avec des sourcils foncés et épais et l'iris aussi noir que la pupille. Et que son cœur desséché.

Son arrivée chez Alberte, quatre mois auparavant, avait été observée avec circonspection. La femme et son mari effacé, Serge, n'étaient pas spécialement connus pour leur générosité, surtout depuis la crise de 29. L'accueil relativement civil réservé à Sherlock fut d'autant plus surprenant qu'ils ne semblaient pas eux-mêmes savoir véritablement par quelle magie ils étaient génétiquement reliés à cet Anglais dégingandé de quatorze ans et deux cent trente-huit jours, quand ce dernier s'était présenté à l'improviste sur leur perron avec un petit sac de vêtements, un accordéon qu'il couvait comme la prunelle de ses yeux et une personnalité globalement peu conciliante. D'un autre côté, sa tante et son oncle s'étaient également arrangés pour oublier que leurs propres parents avaient été Italiens avant de venir s'installer en France à la fin du siècle précédent, et ils avaient tendance à mépriser toute personne venue de l'étranger pour profiter du plein-emploi de la reconstruction d'après-guerre. Idiots. Mais ils avaient une excellente raison de le garder.

La cloche tinta quand Sherlock entra dans le Café.

« T'as quelque chose pour moi, p'tiot ? »

Sherlock détestait ce surnom. Sans un regard ni un mot pour sa tante, il épousseta les flocons de neige des épaules de son manteau et balança sur le comptoir les cinq cents francs qu'il venait d'aller chercher à la Poste. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les parties privées à l'arrière du Café pour monter dans le débarras qu'on avait vaguement aménagé en chambre, à l'époque où il était arrivé.

Il entendit la main de sa tante se refermer avidement sur l'enveloppe et l'ouvrir pour éplucher, certainement, la dizaine de billets violets à l'effigie de Cérès.

« L'est pas à l'école ce p'tiot gars-là ? » entendit encore Sherlock.

La question avait été posée par un client. L'adolescent ralentit le pas, curieux de la réponse de sa tante.

« L'a l'air petit, mais vous laissez pas avoir : c'd'jà un godin, l'a plus de quinze ans. Il devrait être aux chantiers.

\- Et pourquoi qu'il y est pas ?

\- Tss, râla sa tante. Y'avait un poste à l'aiguillage, à dix minutes à pieds d'ici. _Plutôt crever de faim qu'd'être aiguilleur_ , qu'y m'a dit, en gros – avec ses manières de p'tit aristo anglais et ses mots de bourgeois. Y dit qu'y s'ennuiera, qu'il aura pas besoin de réfléchir pour ça... Comme si on travaillait pour réfléchir. Puis vous l'avez déjà causé : une vraie bourrique. Rien à en r'tirer. Monsieur rêve d'rien d'aut' qu'être musicien alors qu'il sait à peine sortir trois notes de son accordéon. »

L'adolescent était à la moitié de son ascension dans l'escalier, l'oreille toujours traînante, quand il s'immobilisa tout-à-fait.

« Z'exagérez, Alberte, intervint un autre client que Sherlock avait vu attablé près de la vitrine. Il est bon avec son accordéon. Bien meilleur que l'René, alors que l'René ça fait quarante ans qu'y touche et qu'on a pas vu mieux que lui depuis belles lurettes. Vot' gars vous remplit le lundi et le jeudi soir. Z'avez déjà essayé de le présenter à une école de musiciens ?

\- Et pourquoi faire ? demanda la voix pleine de mépris de sa tante.

\- Pour qu'y devienne quelque chose. L'est intelligent ce gamin. On entend même pas qu'il est Anglais à la base, y parle mieux Français que nous tous. Il va pas au lycée parce que vous avez des oursins dans les poches, alors qu'il a une tête faite pour apprendre. Et il est bon en musique. Pourquoi que vous l'inscrivez pas à des cours ?

\- Pour en faire un saltimbanque ? Et on en f'ra quoi après ? Y'a pas de cabaret dans le village que je sache.

\- Nan, mais sur Nancy il pourrait-

\- Vous voulez me le faire partir ? » se récria la cinquantenaire.

Développement intéressant, songea Sherlock en s'adossant au mur, les pieds sur deux marches différentes.

« Vous vous êtes attachée à lui ? _Vous ?_ s'esclaffa le client près de la vitrine. C'est une blague ?

\- Eh bien... il remplit le Café le lundi et le jeudi soir.

\- Pis apparemment il vous ramène des enveloppes pleines de sous – Dieu sait où il les trouve, vu qu'y travaille pas.

\- C'est pas de l'argent volé, si vous voulez savoir. Je le prendrais pas, sinon. C'est son frère, Microf, qui l'envoie pour payer son loyer et ce qu'il nous coûte en vivant ici. »

 _Mycroft_ , siffla silencieusement Sherlock, énervé. Il n'avait pas passé deux pleines minutes à réfléchir au nom d'emprunt pour évoquer son crétin de frère, en arrivant en France, pour que sa tante l'écorche chaque fois qu'elle le prononçait.

« Ah parce qu'il vous fait venir vos clients _et_ en plus vous lui faites payer un loyer ? C'est pas un peu de l'arnaque pour sa famille, ça ? demanda l'homme de la vitrine, apparemment hilare.

\- Sa famille l'a laissé se débrouiller en France et _paie_ pour qu'il y _reste_ , si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. C'est nous qu'on se le tape après, et c'est pas de la tarte. On devrait même demander plus pour le garder, si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Oui, parce qu'il mange tellement ce gamin, ça se voit, il doit vous coûter cher en viande, rit ouvertement le client.

\- C'est pas parce qu'on le prive qu'il est maigre comme un clou, hein ! se défendit Alberte et Sherlock l'imagina tout à fait gonflée par l'outrage comme un gros crapeau-buffle.

\- Oui, et je suis convaincu que vous l'encouragez à manger plus pour qu'il préserve sa santé. »

La moquerie suintait dans toutes les syllabes prononcées par l'homme.

Sherlock n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour le défendre, surtout pas face à de tristes individus comme sa tante. Cependant, entendre que quelqu'un d'autre estimait que sa vie ici n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait dû être et que ses « hôtes » profitaient honteusement de sa présence le rassurait tout de même. Il lui arrivait de se demander, à force, si l'attitude d'Alberte n'était pas justifiée. Mais non. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait donc toutes les raisons de la mépriser. Et pourtant, partir n'était pas une option tant qu'il ne gagnait pas de quoi payer un loyer sur Nancy. Et il était hors de question qu'il accepte que Mycroft l'entretienne quand il vivrait seul. Là, il ne le tolérait que parce que l'argent servait à quelque chose - quelqu'un - qu'il haïssait.

« Nan, ben, c'est qu'y faudrait pas qu'il se croie chez lui non plus, finit par répondre la femme aigrie. Plutôt qu'braûner comme ça, v'voudriez pas un autre godot ? »

 _Si c'est pas beau, l'amour familial_ , sourit Sherlock en reprenant son chemin vers sa chambre. Il en avait assez entendu. Écouter sa tante se contredire une phrase sur trois sur combien elle préférerait le voir parti tout en refusant de laisser filer cette si belle rentrée d'argent mensuelle qu'il représentait était plus amusant que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Et il n'avait besoin de personne pour l'inscrire au Conservatoire. Il avait stupidement attendu quand sa tante lui avait dit qu'elle mettrait de côté une partie des sommes envoyées par Mycroft jusqu'à pouvoir payer l'inscription. Il avait su qu'elle lui mentait, dès le premier jour, mais il avait voulu y _croire_. Parce que c'était plus simple. Il avait été stupide. _Plus simple_ signifiait de manière générale _plus ennuyeux_ et, dans ce cas-là, _faux_. Il avait quinze ans depuis deux jours, il n'était plus un gosse. Il irait lui-même voir le directeur du Conservatoire pour réclamer des cours.

Il s'assit sur son lit et déplia enfin le télégramme qu'il avait reçu de son frère en même temps que l'argent. Mycroft s'arrangeait toujours pour que l'argent arrive pour le trente de chaque mois et envoyait à la même date un message.

 _Hope our dear Aunt is gleeful with the money and that you managed to burn the whole house with your missed experiment, this time. Interesting developments here. Hopefully the issue with our dear dark-clothed friends will be over soon – Mycroft_

Stupide Mycroft. Comme si la situation politique en Italie allait s'arranger alors que les puissances européennes ne parvenaient pas à se relever de la crise économique – l'adolescent n'était pas certain de l'évolution de la Lire, mais le prix des denrées commençait apparemment à peine à redescendre en France, en ce début d'année 1935. Alors en Italie... Mais Mycroft, depuis Rome, voulait gouverner le monde. Il voulait ramener le _bien_. Du moins était-ce ainsi que l'interprétait Sherlock. Lui-même ne parvenait pas à comprendre exactement les événements qui avaient agité l'Italie au moment de sa naissance. La marche sur Rome, les Chemises Noires – _Our dear dark-clothed_ _friends_ , tss, il n'y avait que Mycroft pour inventer un nom de code si transparent... L'insularité de la Sicile les avait préservés du séisme politique qui avait secoué la Botte, si ce n'était l'impact néfaste qu'il avait eu sur les échanges _commerciaux_ de la Famiglia avec le continent. Il doutait que Mycroft se souvienne réellement de ces événements – il n'avait que neuf ans, à l'époque, après tout – mais un idéal était apparemment mort avec l'explosion d'influence des Chemises Noires, la semi-reddition du Roi d'Italie et la montée du fascisme. Un idéal en lequel croyait son frère. Qu'il voulait poursuivre.

Stupide, _stupide_ Mycroft.

L'adolescent secoua sa tête et sentit ses boucles noires voleter autour de ses pommettes - Alberte lui disait de les couper et c'était hors de question. Il relut le télégramme.

 _J'espère que notre chère tante est ravie de l'argent,_ traduisit-il automatiquement dans sa nouvelle langue d'adoption, _et que tu t'es arrangé pour brûler complètement la maison avec une expérience ratée, cette fois. Développements intéressants, ici. Avec un peu de chance, le problème de nos chers amis vêtu de noir sera bientôt du passé._

Sherlock blâmait l'aveuglement envers une cause perdue d'avance. Son frère était réellement plus bête que lui. Ou alors la distance et les informations que le cadet parvenait à glaner lorsqu'il allait jouer dans les rues de Nancy lui donnaient-elles une vue d'ensemble plus nette que celle que pouvait se dessiner Mycroft, depuis le cœur de la tempête ?

Son grand frère lui avait appris qu'il déménageait sur Rome assez rapidement après que Sherlock lui avait eu envoyé son premier télégramme depuis un office de poste français. Mycroft n'avait jamais évoqué leur père. Le cadet avait compris plus clairement que si son frère avait marqué le mot « assassiné. » Et il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Sauf que ça mettait nécessairement son aîné dans une situation très délicate. Lui n'avait pas changé de nom, il n'avait pas cette protection offerte à Sherlock.

En quatre mois passés en France, Sherlock avait totalement cessé de penser à Mycroft en tant que Mirko-Fausto. Il avait même occulté son propre nom d'origine. Instinct de survie. Oublier toute information superflue. Toute information dont l'évocation fortuite pourrait être fatale. Sa tante était favorablement sensible au vent qui traversait lentement mais sûrement le Rhin, et le sang méditerranéen n'était pas dans ses préférences – aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, pour une femme qui s'était appelée Alberta et avait épousé un Sergio, trente ans auparavant. Le hasard avait rendu Sherlock chanceux, quand Mycroft lui avait choisi des origines Anglo-saxonnes. L'accueil de sa tante et son oncle n'aurait certainement pas été si « cordial » s'il était venu en tant qu'Italien. Et s'il se révélait maintenant...

Mais non. Il était à présent Sherlock Holmes. Personne d'autre. Et, demain, il irait au Conservatoire et exigerait d'apprendre la musique _pour de vrai_.

.

Il se mit en route tôt, vers six heures du matin. Premièrement, parce qu'il avait dormi trois heures déjà et qu'il avait pris toutes les notes qu'il pouvait prendre sur les morceaux de viandes et de légumes qu'il avait laissés dans la cave à des états diversement avancés de putréfaction – Alberte n'y descendait jamais et Serge avait un odorat et un sens de l'observation déplorables : la cave était donc le lieu rêvé pour des expériences. Deuxièmement, et c'était un effet secondaire positif auquel il réfléchit en route plutôt qu'un réel motivateur, parce que se présenter tôt au Conservatoire montrerait qu'il était quelqu'un de sérieux, quand il le souhaitait réellement.

Ce fut apparemment ce que se dit le directeur du Conservatoire quand fut introduit dans son bureau un adolescent brun à l'air malingre qui portait un boîtier d'accordéon trop gros pour lui, et dont le pantalon était mouillé jusqu'aux genoux à cause de ce qui avait été une marche de deux heures et demi dans la neige.

Sherlock avait dû insister lourdement pour lui être présenté. Il avait annoncé à la secrétaire à tête de souris qu'elle était enceinte, ce qu'elle ne savait visiblement pas, et s'était montré honteusement sympathique d'une façon tellement fausse qu'il en avait lui-même grincé des dents. Mais il était arrivé à ses fins, la femme était tellement ravie qu'elle l'avait introduit dans le bureau du directeur, à la stupéfaction de ce dernier. Il se remettait tout juste de sa surprise et sembla éprouver quelques difficultés à engager la conversation, après que Sherlock s'était assis d'autorité sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau et l'observait de ses yeux plissés, en silence.

 _Autour de la cinquantaine. Marié, pas malheureux en ménage mais une maîtresse malgré tout. Médicalement suivi pour un souffle au cœur depuis dix ans, se demande chaque jour si ce sera son dernier alors qu'il n'est pas_ si _malade que ça. Nom écrit sur la porte de son bureau : Goldman. Prénom commençant par un H d'après la broderie sur le coin de son mouchoir qui dépasse de sa poche de pantalon. Se demande s'il devrait me crier dessus ou sur sa secrétaire._

 _Facile à manipuler._

 _D'un mortel ennui._

« Vous... euh... vous voulez apprendre à jouer de la musique, donc ?

\- Je sais _déjà_ jouer de la musique. Ce que je veux, c'est _apprendre_ la musique. Et le violon. »

La réponse eut l'air de déconcerter encore un peu plus le directeur, et il sembla à Sherlock que l'homme terminait tout-à-fait de se placer en position basse dans cet entretien. Ce qui était parfait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous appelez _apprendre la musique_?

\- La théorie. Ce qui permettra à mes compositions de ne plus avoir l'air de simples berceuses à côté de celles de Bach ou de Mozart.

\- C'est extrêmement ambitieux de votre part.

\- J'ai entendu dire que cet établissement était capable de m'offrir les moyens de cette ambition. »

L'homme se rengorgea. C'était pathétique de facilité.

« Eh bien, si vous avez les capacités et les sommes nécessaires, oui, tout-à-fait. »

Ah. Le nerf de la guerre.

« J'ai les capacités, sans aucun doute. Les moyens financiers, cependant... »

Et, juste comme ça, Sherlock sentit la dynamique de l'entretien s'inverser. Le directeur fronça les sourcils et se redressa, se souvenant soudain parfaitement de son rôle dans ce type d'échange.

« Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas de quoi payer le montant des cours ? »

 _C'est assez évident, non ?_

« En effet. Je pourrai éventuellement travailler dans l'établissement par ailleurs, en échange de ces enseignem-

\- Nous ne sommes pas un établissement à vocation caritative, jeune homme.

\- J'en suis conscient. Mais vous êtes un établissement en concurrence avec celui de la grande ville voisine et vous cherchez l'élève qui pourra faire la renommée de votre Conservatoire. Je suis cet élève. Là d'où je viens, on dit que j'ai de l'or brut dans les doigts et qu'il faut simplement le polir. »

 _Minerale d'oro nei diti._

L'assurance de l'adolescent eut l'air de déstabiliser l'homme une nouvelle fois.

« Où pourrais-je vous voir jouer ? »

La question surprit Sherlock qui leva un sourcil sceptique.

« Eh bien... J'ai mon accordéon ici, je pourrais-

\- Non. Je n'ai pas le temps maintenant. Cet entretien m'a déjà mis en retard pour ma classe de solfège.

\- Je vois. Au Café de Lyon, alors, à Neuves-Maisons. Les lundis et les jeudis soir.

\- Vous ne jouez pas sur Nancy ?

\- Je n'habite pas sur Nancy.

\- Neuves-Maisons, donc. Comment viendriez-vous, en partant du principe que vous avez _réellement_ de l'or dans les doigts ?

\- À pieds, évidemment. En auto-stop, avec un peu de chance.

\- Et vous ne voudriez pas prendre une chambre de bonne en ville, plutôt ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, se contenta de le fixer de ses yeux trop clairs et trop perçants. L'homme mit quelques secondes avant de commencer à se tortiller dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise sous ce regard de rapace.

« Je veux dire... Bien sûr, j'ai bien compris que vous n'aviez pas les moyens de vous payer des cours de musique, alors un loyer au centre-ville... Mais vous pourriez trouver un travail... Les Magasins Réunis font des travaux, vous pourriez peut-êtr-

\- Je suis un musicien. Pas un ouvrier. Il n'est pas dans mes plans de perdre un doigt ou une main en travaillant sur un chantier, merci bien. »

La voix de Sherlock claqua et remit l'homme à sa place. L'adolescent songea qu'il venait peut-être de perdre son ticket d'entrée pour le Conservatoire... Mais les doigts du directeur, longs et fins, sa silhouette, ses expressions, ses vêtements... Tout en lui criait qu'il n'avait jamais eu à travailler à l'extérieur, jamais exercé sur autre chose qu'un instrument de musique et une baguette de chef d'orchestre.

« Fort bien, répondit le directeur d'un ton pincé. Je verrai si j'ai le temps d'aller me perdre dans un village un de ces soirs. »

Sherlock parvint à se rappeler qu'il devait le remercier pour l'entretien, puis regagna l'air libre.

Il connaissait déjà très bien Nancy, même s'il n'avait pas encore découvert toutes les minuscules ruelles qui menaient à des endroits improbables où d'autres avant lui étaient parvenus, s'étaient cru les seuls et avaient planqué quelque butin de cambriolages passés. Il s'arrangeait pour venir en ville le plus souvent possible. Son village d'accueil était bien trop petit et peu actif pour l'intéresser. Et, surtout, rempli de personnes peu stimulantes. Tous employés dans la mine du village voisin, ou bien aux hauts-fourneaux que le minerai extrait alentour venait alimenter. Ce qu'on appelait des braves gens, apparemment. Qui ne sortaient jamais du périmètre de leurs villages enclavés, dont la vie était presque autarcique, reculée ; sauf une fois de temps en temps, plus redoutée qu'attendue, quand des achats inhabituels ou des tâches administratives les obligeaient à aller à la Ville.

Nancy, à une demi-heure de là en voiture, était plus fine. Les gens qu'on y croisait étaient eux aussi plus fins, globalement. Les traits moins burinés par le travail dur de l'usine, les vêtements plus légers et seyant, l'accent beaucoup plus doux. Sherlock avait traversé plusieurs régions de France pour arriver ici et il avait été saisi par les différents accents qu'il avait croisés. Les tonalités n'étaient pas les mêmes à Palerme qu'à Turin non plus, bien sûr, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à exporter aux autres pays ce types de différences régionales. L'accent lorrain faisait traîner les nasales. L'accent du bassin minier de Neuves-Maisons faisait traîner l'intégralité des voyelles et rendait le Français désagréable à entendre. Nancy, ses rues, ses gens, ses bâtiments, étaient un remède à la mélancolie du brut et du rustre des villages ouvriers aux petites maisons toutes similaires. Il s'y ennuyait beaucoup moins.

Et ce, même quand la neige recouvrait la ville, comme aujourd'hui en ce 9 janvier 1935. Sherlock avait découvert avec circonspection la neige et le gel en arrivant en France. La sensation de froid ne lui était pas inconnue, mais _à ce point_ , ça lui semblait presque être du masochisme – ou une très profonde stupidité – que d'avoir vécu ici et de s'y être reproduit et d'y avoir construit des villes alors que des régions beaucoup plus accueillantes et _chaudes_ étaient accessibles à deux jours de voyage à peine. Enfin, au moins n'y avait-il pas de volcan ni de séisme. Et encore moins de Chemises Noires. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir, sans doute.

Quoi qu'il en soit, à présent qu'il était armé d'un manteau – qu'il avait payé lui-même avec l'argent gagné en jouant dans la rue de son accordéon – et qu'il s'était suffisamment habitué à cette désagréable sensation de froid, il appréciait la neige à Nancy. À Neuves-Maisons, celle tombée de la nuit-même lui avait déjà semblé grise, à la lueur de la lune du matin. Recouverte, en quelques heures seulement, par une couche de ces fines particules noirâtres qui s'échappaient sans cesse des hauts-fourneaux. Ici, cependant, l'épaisse couverture blanche qu'elle posait sur les rues et les toits paraissait mettre en sourdine le bruit des voitures, de la vie en général, et même les promeneurs semblaient parler à voix plus basse, comme pour ne pas déranger son calme et sa pureté. Bien sûr, cela ne durerait que jusqu'à ce que les écoliers sortent en récréation et tranchent de leurs éclats de voix et de rire l'atmosphère feutrée des matins d'hiver. La neige ne resterait pas blanche longtemps, de plus, et des rigoles de flocons fondus traceraient rapidement des parallèles inondées sur les routes, derrière les automobiles. Les passants pour l'instant aussi ébahis et émerveillés que lui – même s'ils étaient censés être habitués à ce spectacle annuel – se montreraient irascibles dès que la neige fondue éclabousserait leur pantalon ou leur jupon, et ceux qui gagneraient la chaleur des cafés et des brasseries seraient certainement plus soulagés et réjouis que les marcheurs sur les trottoirs. Ce n'était pas un jour à jouer dehors, en somme.

Il s'était dirigé vers la place Thiers, à travers les rues étroites de la Vieille Ville en pierre jaune et blanche et il entra vivement dans l'Hôtel d'Angleterre, juste au coin de la Porte Stanislas. Il repéra d'un coup d'œil explorateur le réceptionniste derrière son comptoir et lui adressa un hochement de tête.

« Vous avez déjà quelqu'un pour jouer au bar, aujourd'hui ?

\- On va pas te payer, petit, tu le sais bien.

\- Les clients sont plus généreux que vous.

\- Vas-y, on a personne pour l'instant. On te fera partir si on a autre chose à leur montrer qu'un gamin trop maigre avec un accordéon.

\- Je jouerai du violon, bientôt, informa Sherlock en s'éloignant.

\- Et moi je vais être sacré Reine d'Angleterre. »

Monsieur Édouard lui avait parlé avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas un type méchant. Juste un homme qui reconnaissait le talent à la valeur de l'instrument et pas à ce qu'en faisait son musicien. Pour ça, Sherlock le méprisait, intérieurement. Extérieurement, cependant, il ne fit rien d'autre que plisser des yeux et d'aller s'asseoir à ce qui avait été sa place attitrée, les rares fois où il avait dû trouver un intérieur pour jouer. Il préférait jouer au plein air. Le son de l'accordéon dans un espace confiné lui semblait oppressant, alors qu'il avait l'impression de s'envoler avec sa musique vers le ciel, quand il pouvait le voir au dessus de sa tête. Avec les oiseaux. Il aurait voulu être un oiseau. Pas de frontière, pas de Mafia, pas de Tante Alberte. Juste l'immensité du ciel et l'exploration infinie qu'elle permettait.

Des barreaux, aussi, pour certains, contempla Sherlock quelques secondes alors qu'il avait posé son accordéon sur son siège et qu'il allait voir les perruches enfermées dans une grande cage. Elles pépiaient paresseusement à cette heure-ci, juste à côté du yucca dont les feuilles les plus hautes taquinaient les moulurent École de Nancy qui courraient à la jonction des murs et du plafond. Il aimait ces oiseaux pleins de couleurs. Il aimait la façon dont ils se mettaient à chanter frénétiquement quand il commençait à jouer, avant de se taire comme s'ils l'écoutaient avec toute l'attention qui lui était due.

Sherlock devait l'admettre, Tante Alberte mis à part – et encore, puisqu'il s'amusait de sa mesquinerie et de son avarice qui la rendaient ridicule – il préférait son nouvel environnement à celui qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, plein de combines et de vendetta et de- Il ne devait pas y penser. C'était l'Angleterre qu'il avait laissée derrière lui. Brighton. Rien d'autre. Mais, tout de même, il préférait être ici, quel qu'ait été son passé. Il se sentait libre, ici. Sans contrainte, sans pression familiale, sans le risque d'être exécuté à tout moment parce qu'il était le cadet de la Famiglia Olomese. Et seuls les télégrammes mensuels de son frère lui rappelaient avec un frisson désagréable qu'à quatorze ans et deux cent trente-six jours, il avait été arraché de son lit avec le poids d'une menace de mort sur les épaules et l'appréhension de laisser derrière lui ce frère stupide qui voulait essayer d'aider leur crétin de père à se sortir d'un mauvais pas, puis de redresser l'avenir politique de ce pays devenu fasciste.

En France, à Nancy, il se sentait _bien_.

.

« Ah, gamin, tu m'as pas encore donné l'argent de Mic- Bah où qu'c'est qu'tu vas ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, traîna le sac qu'il avait amené avec lui, trois ans plus tôt, quand il s'était échoué dans l'Est de la France dans un troquet minable tenu par une femme grosse, aigrie et mauvaise et son époux abîmé par le travail dans la mine, rachitique et effacé dont, Sherlock le savait, il ne se souviendrait jamais que comme d'un homme qui toussait beaucoup au lieu de répondre quand on lui parlait.

« Gamin ! Tu m'réponds quand j'te cause ? »

Non, vraiment, quand Sherlock tenait son lourd sac sur une épaule et son accordéon tout aussi pesant dans son autre main, il n'avait pas que ça à faire que de parler à cette voix de crécelle. Le chant des perruches l'attendaient : il avait décroché un contrat hebdomadaire permanent à l'Hôtel d'Angleterre. _Ça te rappellera chez toi !_ lui avait dit Monsieur Édouard avec son éternel demi-sourire qui semblait ne jamais savoir se décider entre la sympathie et la moquerie.

« Sherlock ! »

Entendre son nom, son _véritable_ nom dans la bouche de sa Tante le surprit. Plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Le désespoir de la femme qui voyait 7000 Francs par an sur le point de lui être arrachés – elle avait exigé une augmentation du loyer, avec l'inflation galopante des dernière années – le laissa de marbre. Il n'était même pas en colère. C'était une triste femme qu'il avait face à lui, qui avait passé sa vie à attendre après l'argent comme un chat devant un trou de souris trop malignes pour lui, et à tirer ses quelques rares joies mesquines des ragots sur l'entourage et de scandales divers et variés. Qui s'extasiait face aux lois passées en Allemagne depuis cinq ans et qui avait apposé avec fierté son propre panneau « Interdit aux chiens et aux Juifs. » _Vous verrez_ , disait-elle à ses clients qui s'en étonnaient d'autant plus qu'aucun Juif n'était connu dans le bassin minier et qu'ils voyaient mal d'où venait ce fiel. _Vous verrez, quand Hitler aura conquis l'Europe et qu'il aura tout nettoyé comme qu'y faut, il saura voir ceux qu'ont cru en lui dès le début._

Il la méprisait. Oh oui, il la méprisait tellement. Alors il tourna sur ses talons avec lenteur. Quelque chose dans son regard dut porter ce qu'il pensait d'elle parce qu'elle fit un pas en arrière quand ses yeux perçants percutèrent les siens brillants de malice.

« Vous êtes née Alberta Giudatti et vous êtes mariée à Sergio Allemeni. Vous êtes tous deux nés de parents Italiens et _vous_ avez soudoyé le maire pour que vos papiers de famille prennent soudain l'orthographe d'Alberte et Serge Lallement. Vous méprisez tous ceux qui ne sont pas d'origine française et qui cherchent à survivre ici comme vos parents s'y sont essayés avant eux. Vous êtes d'une avarice sans borne et je sais que l'argent envoyé par mon frère a payé la voiture que vous avez acquise l'année dernière, alors que je travaille pour vous et vous fais gagner plus d'argent en deux soirées que votre chiffre d'affaire sur le reste de la semaine. Vous mériterez amplement ce qu'il vous arrivera d'ici une dizaine d'années. »

Il claqua la porte derrière lui en ignorant superbement le silence de plomb qui était tombé sur la salle comble du Café et alla à l'arrêt de bus, dont le trajet tracé récemment le mena en une petite heure seulement à la Ville. Il avait donné sa nouvelle adresse à Mycroft et le numéro du bureau de poste auquel adresser ses télégrammes, s'il souhaitait toujours lui en envoyer. Il devait poser ses affaires à sa nouvelle chambre mais, avant ça, il serra contre son cœur les 545 francs qu'il venait de récupérer à Neuves-Maisons pour la dernière fois, les tous derniers qu'il accepterait de son frère, et se dirigea vers le magasin de musique rue Stanislas.

S'il revendait son accordéon et avec ce qu'il avait déjà mis minutieusement de côté depuis trois ans, en jouant dans la rue et en travaillant de nuit au Conservatoire en plus des heures nécessaires pour payer ses cours, il avait enfin assez.

Il avait commencé le violon rapidement après son premier passage au Conservatoire. Goldman s'était arrêté au café de Lyon, n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles, avait failli tomber de sa chaise quand Sherlock lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais appris à jouer qu'à l'oreille et que, oui, c'étaient bien ses propres compositions qu'il avait présentées ce soir-là. Le directeur lui avait pratiquement proposé de lui offrir les cours de violon. _Pas de l'or, du diamant !_ s'était-il plusieurs fois exclamé. Sherlock, lui, ne voulait rien devoir à personne. Alors il avait _travaillé_. Mais il avait appris le violon, et à une vitesse fulgurante, bien entendu. Il avait à présent un bagage solide. Il n'avait pas fini d'apprendre – on ne finissait jamais d'apprendre – mais il n'avait plus besoin de cours hebdomadaires. Et il était embauché au d'Angleterre. Pour finir, il avait le directeur du Conservatoire de Nancy, lui-même diplômé de Paris en Fugue et Contrepoint, comme référence.

Sherlock ressortit du magasin de musique après une âpre négociation, le sourire aux lèvres et à la main un étui bien moins encombrant que celui de son instrument précédent. Il avait compté : avec son contrat au d'Angleterre, il pourrait racheter son accordéon dans six mois. Et, après ça, il cesserait de compter l'argent et se laisserait porter au gré des saisons. Parce qu'il détestait encombrer son cerveau avec des tâches aussi triviales que ruminer, encore et encore, des opérations de chiffres, des déductions de loyers et de nourriture et des additions de salaire qui le détournaient des réflexions réellement importantes telles que l'action du gaz moutarde sur les bronchioles et la réaction chimique du Nylon dans l'acide nitrique – Tante Alberte avait hurlé quand elle avait découvert ses précieux bas dans cette fibre textile toute nouvelle importée d'Amérique, fondus au fond d'un verre, irrécupérables. Sherlock s'était assuré de lui en voler quelques paires encore pour poursuivre son étude.

L'Hôtel Thiers était devant lui, dans toute sa majesté grandiose d'Art Nouveau. Sherlock observa un instant le bâtiment dont il connaissait déjà par cœur chaque corniche, puis entra. En haut, tout en haut des escaliers, alors que ceux-ci étaient passés de majestueux sur les quatre premiers étages à minables sur le dernier qui n'était pas prévu pour les clients, il déverrouilla la porte de l'appartement sous les toits qu'il occupait à présent avec un autre violoniste et posa ses affaires sur son lit de camp, le seul qu'il pouvait s'offrir pour le moment. Il ouvrit en grand la fenêtre pour faire sortir l'odeur de poussière et de renfermé et observa, en bas, la place grouillante de monde en cet août 1938. Il avait envie de lever les bras vers l'univers et respirer profondément. Un sourire intense ouvrit son visage en deux alors que, du haut de son nouvel immeuble, il était plus proche du ciel qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il avait 18 ans, un contrat avec l'Hôtel d'Angleterre. Il s'élèverait par la musique, le monde lui appartenait et il avait la vie devant lui.

.

Un mois après cette prise d'indépendance, le 30 septembre 1938, Hitler, Chamberlain et Daladier signaient les accords de Munich censés préserver les trois grandes puissances européennes d'une nouvelle guerre. Et alors qu'il sortirait de l'avion qui l'avait ramené en France, acclamé par une foule en délire de Français soulagés, Daladier déclarerait « Ah les cons, s'ils savaient... »

.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. On rencontre quelques personnages "du canon" (oui, les guillemets sont importants, mouaha) dans le prochain !**

 **Comme toujours, les reviews sont appréciées ;)**

 **Des bisous, et à bientôt !**

Nauss

* * *

.

Et quelques précisions historiques, pour ceux que ça intéresse, sur la période couverte dans ce chapitre (et comme c'est une loooongue période, je vais sélectionner. Et comme je ne suis pas une historienne du tout, je demanderai à celles qui le sont et qui voient mes erreurs de me les signaler :p )

Les **Chemises Noires** en Italie étaient issues d'un mouvement populaire nationaliste né sous l'impulsion d'anciens combattants italiens en réaction, notamment, aux suites d'après-guerre qui ont laissé une situation de crise et une pauvreté terribles en Italie. Cette dernière se considère comme une vaincue de la Paix et parle de "victoire mutilée" : elle fait partie des vainqueurs de la Grande Guerre mais est laissée pour compte dans le Traité de Versailles, signé par les puissances en guerre à l'Armistice, qui ne lui attribue par exemple pas les terres qu'on lui avait promises en 1915. Les mouvements fascistes qui émergent à cette époque, encore marginaux, dont l'un d'entre eux est guidé par Benito Mussolini, instrumentalisent à merveille le mouvement nationaliste qui propulse, quelques années plus tard, ledit Mussolini à la tête de l'Italie. La marche sur Rome dont il est question dans le chapitre est un événement qui a démarré en octobre 1922 pendant lequel les Chemises Noires ont traversé un bon bout de l'Italie jusque Rome pour imposer les idées fascistes aux populations croisées et, si possible, au gouvernement. Le roi Vittorio Emanuelle III est contraint à une semi-reddition. Il n'en faut pas beaucoup plus pour que la dictature fasciste soit légalement instaurée. Je ne m'étends pas sur ce que cela signifie, un Etat fasciste est un état fasciste et wikipédia est plein d'infos plus précises si ça vous fait envie.

Au niveau éducatif, cependant, on verra un détournement du scoutisme se mettre en place, avec des camps et activités fascistes pour les enfants et adolescents (et adolescentes, parce que les rôles de chacun des sexes sont absolument définis et différents, bien sûr). Ces camps, même lorsqu'ils seront rendus obligatoires, ne verront jamais que 47% au maximum des populations concernées s'y présenter. Hitler reprendra ça plus tard, en beaucoup mieux organisé, avec les Jeunesses Hitlériennes.

La Sicile ne voit pas vraiment ce mouvement se développer chez elle. Île "recluse" et relativement réactionnaire, comportant surtout des paysans et moins touchée que le reste de l'Italie par la Première Guerre Mondiale, un mouvement révolutionnaire et qui se proclame à contre-courant du communisme qui ne concerne pas du tout la Sicile ne peut pas s'implanter sur cette île.

La **crise de 1929** qui a vu une inflation de fou notamment en Allemagne aurait, selon mon souvenir de mes cours d'Histoire (et une fois encore, je compte sur les historiennes du fandom pour me corriger au besoin ;) ), fait le lit du Nazisme par réaction à la pauvreté qui touchait le peuple et au Traité de Versailles signé entre la France et l'Allemagne à l'issue de la Première Guerre Mondiale, qui était appelé Diktat par les Allemands en raison des contraintes qu'il imposait et qui étouffaient la population. Hitler, emprisonné pendant neuf mois en 1923-1924, termine de développer son idéologie. Il est notamment notamment antisémite - mais aussi anti malades, homosexuels, socialistes, "judéo-bolchéviques" - et se base sur des notions de "races" mettant en valeur les aryens. Sa conception du monde et sa haine de la France finit par séduire quelques uns, mais c'est très clairement la crise de 29 qui fait monter son parti. En 1933, il est démocratiquement élu Chancelier d'Allemagne et, dès cette année, se met en place un harcèlement des populations qui ne lui reviennent pas et qu'il nomme les "indésirables."

Pour ce qui est de l'histoire de la France je note surtout, dans cette période survolée par ce chapitre, le **Front Populaire** qui a rassemblé politiquement le parti communiste, le SFIO et les radicaux-socialistes de 1936 à 1938, et auquel sont associés des TAS d'acquis sociaux dans le monde du travail. Je n'en parle pas dans le chapitre, parce que j'ai allègrement sauté cette période, mais ça me paraît important, historiquement, parce que tout le monde n'approuve pas ce ralliement des trois principaux partis de gauche et que ça a pu avoir un impact sur l'accueil de l'Ordre et d'un Gouvernement qui faisait l'apologie du Travail, de la Famille et de la Patrie. Mais je m'avance sur la suite :)

Je m'arrête ici sur la vulgarisation historique, j'avoue que je ne me suis pas attardée sur cette période pré-guerre pour être dans les temps pour l'écriture de cette histoire (et parce que je n'en avais pas besoin). Du coup j'ai un peu peur d'aller plus dans les précisions et d'écrire des choses complètement fausses ou beaucoup trop déformées par la personne que je suis...

Des bisous !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci, encore une fois, pour vos retours sur les chapitres précédents. Plein de bisous et de bonheur sur vous.**

Petite info : pour cause de "ne sera pas en France pendant un bout de temps", ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier posté de ce côté-ci des vacances d'été. Il y aura le troisième chapitre d'ici une dizaine de jours, mais ensuite je vous dirai bonnes vacances. Et la suite reprendra logiquement courant Septembre et cette fois sans interruption. Je voulais juste vous prévenir :3

 **MERCI à Elie Bluebell pour ses relectures ! Que ferais-je sans toi, petit lapin ? :)**

* * *

 **Micro avertissement : un petit peu de violence dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

.

« Eh Molli' ! Tu paies ton coup à boire ? »

L'interpellé sursauta alors qu'il regardait dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées, et se tourna vers le violoncelliste. Puis acquiesça de son petit sourire timide.

« Tu veux quelque chose, Sherlock ?

\- Non, merci Antonin. »

Le premier violoniste lui envoya un regard furtif, comme il ne semblait pas savoir faire autrement. Sherlock était le seul à l'appeler par son prénom plutôt que Molli', diminutif de Mollineau. Antonin semblait y être sensible. À vrai dire, il n'y avait pas grand chose chez Sherlock auquel Antonin ne semblait pas être sensible. C'était furieusement éreintant, parfois même irritant, mais ça avait aussi ses avantages. Antonin était naïf. C'était utile parfois. Et il ne vivait que pour faire plaisir aux autres. Ce qui était tout aussi utile.

La soirée ne se prolongea pas longtemps. Ils avaient joué trois longues heures et déjà vidé les boissons que leur offrait le d'Angleterre à la fin de certaines représentations, les jeudis soir. À part ce concert hebdomadaire, il leur fallait batailler pour trouver chaque soir où jouer et ils étaient alors très peu payés. « Exploités » aurait sans doute été un terme plus adéquat. Certains d'entre eux, avec une famille à entretenir, ne parvenaient pas à vivre de leur musique et étaient censés prendre leur travail sur un chantier ou comme employé tôt le lendemain matin.

Ils eurent cependant le temps d'évoquer la guerre. L'impensable – quoique très logique – était leur présent depuis deux mois : après l'invasion de la Pologne, au premier septembre 1939, la France et le Royaume-Uni n'avaient pas tardé à déclarer la guerre à l'Allemagne. Un de leurs altos s'était immédiatement enrôlé, la patrie dans le cœur et la rage au poing – le sien, qu'il voulait voir étreindre un fusil. Correctement entraîné (ou non, d'ailleurs), il serait envoyé avec les centaines d'autres soldats déjà prêts à l'emploi qu'on avait eu la bonne idée de déployer le long de la frontière Franco-Allemande, sur ce qui avait été la ligne Maginot trente ans plus tôt. _Stupides_ , songea Sherlock qui s'était penché sur la question à son arrivée à Nancy et avait lu tout ce que la bibliothèque municipale contenait de livres sur la Première Guerre mondiale, en même temps qu'il se forgeait sa nouvelle identité anglaise – il venait à présent de Brighton, où il avait habité jusqu'à ses six ans. Stupides êtres humains irrationnels qui semblaient ne jamais devoir apprendre de leurs erreurs : c'était évident que, pour la deuxième fois en un demi-siècle, l'armée allemande passerait par la Belgique quand bon lui semblerait malgré la neutralité de cette dernière (ou peut-être grâce à elle et à l'absence d'armée belge conséquente à ce statut) et contournerait cette ligne militarisée sur laquelle les soldats Français ne feraient que s'empâter en attendant inutilement que quelque chose bouge en face, avant d'être pris à revers.

Et c'était d'un ridicule... Les accords de Munich signés quinze mois plus tôt dans la liesse générale comme s'ils étaient la solution ; les yeux fermés sur les lois immondes qui étaient passées en Allemagne depuis près de sept ans, tant qu'avait subsisté l'espoir que ce vent nazi se contenterait de tourbillonner à l'intérieur de ses propres frontières sans en sortir... ou bien que le besoin de la race aryenne d'étendre son espace vital ne se ferait que vers d'autres nations désignées comme étant de moindre importance, telle la Tchécoslovaquie. Les grandes puissances européennes, elles, n'en finissaient pas de s'écraser face à l'aigle allemand et Sherlock songea que, même avec ce sursaut indigné et égoïste de déclaration de guerre, la France se transformait un peu plus chaque jour en un paillasson qui servirait d'ici peu à essuyer la boue sous les bottes à clous germaniques.

Il ne partagea pas à voix haute ses réflexions personnelles, cependant, de la même façon qu'il était resté silencieux toute la soirée et toutes les autres avant celle-là. Ses collègues avaient appris à ne plus lui demander son opinion. Surtout pas son opinion politique, car il se refusait à en avoir une – ou du moins à _admettre_ qu'il en avait une. Il était celui qui en savait le plus, malgré ses dix-neuf jeunes années, mais il continua tout de même de les écouter distraitement en observant les perruches qui pépiaient dans leur cage. C'était toujours intéressant de savoir ce que disait l'opinion publique. Quoique les saltimbanques avec lesquels il travaillait et qu'il tolérait plus ou moins n'étaient pas les individus les plus représentatifs de ladite opinion. C'était le problème de graviter dans un cercle relativement fermé d'artistes : il lui arrivait régulièrement de s'apercevoir que, lorsqu'un gros travail de répétition lui avait imposé de se socialiser uniquement avec les musiciens de son petit orchestre pendant plusieurs jours, il n'était plus en phase avec ce que la populace à l'esprit plus étriqué pensait.

« La guerre ne durera pas longtemps. Hitler est fou. La France ne peut pas perdre face à un type comme ça. Personne ne veut de sa politique ici. »

Sherlock se leva soudain, las de trop de paroles qui commençaient à tourner en boucle et dont l'ineptie l'atterrait franchement. Tous les autres prirent ça comme le signal de leur propre départ.

« Bonne bourre, les mecs ! leur adressa avec subtilité Marc Frac, leur altiste restant, alors qu'Antonin et Sherlock se dirigeaient vers l'Hôtel Thiers.

\- Mais non, Frac, tu sais bien : Molli' s'est trouvé un Andy ! »

Les musiciens s'esclaffèrent, puis se turent sous le regard glacial de Sherlock. Celui-ci s'était arrêté net pour se tourner brusquement vers eux. Il n'aurait pas relevé la remarque, les semaines précédentes : en dehors de leur manque de finesse effarant, ses collègues ne commettaient ici nulle erreur par leurs conjectures. Cependant, il lui sembla que, dans ce qui allait devenir leur contexte de vie, il se devait de rétorquer.

« Et après une heure à palabrer sur la guerre, le Troisième Reich, ses lois antisémites et homophobes et la déduction que les Allemands sont à nos portes, vous clamez ce genre de commentaires haut et fort, asséna-t-il d'une voix dure et froide.

\- Je... C'est bon, les mecs, on... Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, pas de conséquences... »

 _Pas de conséquences_... Il se contenta d'un dernier regard polaire qui ratatina un peu plus l'altiste et le violoncelliste sur eux-mêmes avant de se détourner vivement dans son long manteau noir – son principal achat avec son deuxième salaire, le premier ayant servit à l'acquisition d'un matelas à peu près décent. Il entendit les pas d'Antonin accélérer pour se caler sur les siens.

« Ils sont bêtes. Mais tu n'avais pas à prendre ma défense, » dit doucement le garçon.

Fin et sensible Antonin, si innocent...

« Je n'étais pas en train de te défendre, le rassura Sherlock, et il fut certain de voir le violoniste tressaillir à ses côtés. Mais l'ordre des choses va changer d'ici peu : il serait bon qu'ils s'en aperçoivent _avant_ que ce jour ne soit arrivé et que leurs paroles aient plus de répercussions qu'elles ne pourraient en avoir aujourd'hui. Et que toi aussi, tu t'en rendes compte, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. En commençant par ne plus parler de ta vie intime avec eux.

\- Mais ils... Quand bien même on serait menacés pour ça un de ces jours, les gars ne diraient jamais rien ! Ce sont nos amis... »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Les amis n'existaient pas, en temps de guerre. Encore moins qu'en temps de paix. Antonin était trop naïf, foncièrement trop gentil pour pouvoir imaginer le mal qui se tapissait au fond de nombre de personnes, attendant patiemment son heure pour s'exprimer dans toute son ampleur, dès que des intérêts financiers ou de pouvoir étaient en jeu. Sherlock n'était même pas certain de pouvoir faire confiance à Andy.

« Tu dois avoir raison, reprit Antonin avec douceur alors qu'ils escaladaient leurs cinq étages après avoir emprunté la porte de service à l'arrière de l'Hôtel, abritée par une ruelle étroite toujours fraîche et humide. Tu sais toujours tant de choses dont on n'a même pas idée. Comme si tu avais accès à des informations qu'on ne peut pas voir. »

Sherlock resta silencieux, une fois encore. Il n'avait accès à aucune donnée qui ne soit pas sue par tous, à un moment ou à un autre. Il ne faisait que relier des points entre eux. Il traçait les traits invisibles qui alignaient des éléments que les autres pensaient ponctuels, sans lien, et qu'ils oubliaient pour les remplacer par les derniers en date. Cet homme tabassé apparemment gratuitement en pleine rue et qui, par pur hasard, s'était révélé être de la mauvaise religion. Ces exilés de l'Europe de l'Est qui arrivaient de plus en plus nombreux, pour éviter l'oppression russe d'abord puis allemande, du seul fait de leur statut de Juifs ; qu'on enregistrait au commissariat à leur arrivée comme appartenant à la confession juive et qui semblaient vivre dans l'attente permanente de la prochaine annonce qui les obligerait à partir pour les États-Unis ou l'Angleterre, cette fois. Ces lois liberticides votées dans le but de protéger le peuple et reconduites sans concertation avec ce dernier, pour une durée indéterminée. Le dessin de tous ces points prenait forme devant ses yeux, et c'était l'image d'une ombre noire et menaçante qui s'en dégageait.

Ils croisèrent leur voisin, un certain Monsieur Fernand qui louait lui aussi sous les combles du Thiers et qui leur envoya un regard méprisant. De leur statut de musiciens à ce qu'il imaginait de leurs rapports, alors qu'aucune femme ne passaient jamais chez eux, cet homme les haïssait. Sherlock, pour sa part, le méprisait assez ouvertement. Il s'était amusé à prendre Antonin par les hanches pour embrasser le garçon contre le mur du couloir, une fois, par pur plaisir de choquer son voisin. Sherlock se demanda ce soir, alors que l'homme descendait ses poubelles et que son regard jugeant était sur eux, si ce petit acte innocemment provocateur à l'époque avait été une erreur.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'on sera persécutés parce qu'on aime les hommes ? »

Sherlock ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, abandonnant dans le salon Antonin et sa question.

Antonin, le violoniste le plus doué qu'il ait rencontré – après lui-même, bien sûr – et qui lui avait parlé de cette chambre libre dans cet appartement que le garçon de dix-huit ans louait alors depuis peu, quand ils prenaient des cours ensemble au Conservatoire. Qui lui envoyait des regards de biche effarouchée, qui essayait de lui faire plaisir, qui avait essayé de lui plaire un long moment avant d'accepter de comprendre que c'était peine perdue et que Sherlock n'engagerait rien d'autre avec lui que ce qu'ils avaient parfois partagé dans un lit. Mais qui continuait malgré ça de le traiter avec gentillesse, douceur, comme lui seul savait le faire, comme si Sherlock _méritait_ qu'on se comporte ainsi avec lui. Ce qui, la vie le lui avait appris, était absurde _._ Le garçon était de toute façon absurde de gentillesse, avec lui plus encore qu'avec les autres. Le brun trouvait ça très irritant.

Et il espérait très fort que, non, jamais ne seraient votées des lois qui réprimeraient les Antonins de France. Sa raison lui rappela cependant que, de l'autre côté du Rhin, le paragraphe 175 et la pénalisation lourde des actes homosexuels rendaient naïf et vain cet espoir.

.

Pétain, grand vainqueur de la guerre de Verdun et devenu, entre autre, ambassadeur dans l'Espagne franciste, était revenu en France en sauveur en mai 1940.

 _Joie,_ avait ironiquement souri Sherlock en l'apprenant, alors que ses compagnons de musique et ses congénères humains de nationalité française envisageaient la fin imminente de la guerre. En effet, avait estimé le Maréchal, ce conflit armé était perdu d'avance et serait trop coûteux en hommes, à quelques trente ans de la Première Guerre mondiale. Et puis peut-être l'ordre allemand était-il préférable au désordre qui sévissait depuis 1936 et le Front Populaire. Mieux valait la collaboration pacifique à l'assaut sanglant. Et il y avait des gens pour croire qu'une signature entre France et Allemagne signifierait la fin des violences, apparemment.

Il convenait sans doute de préciser que la Wehrmacht, l'armée allemande, avait entre temps réussi à contourner le « front » français. En passant par la Belgique et le Luxembourg et en ne rencontrant aucune résistance sur son passage. _Fichtre_ , sourit à nouveau le violoniste, narquois, lorsqu'il l'apprit.

« Ça te fait marrer ? » l'attaqua Violoncelliste Numéro Un.

Ils étaient au d'Angleterre pour la première fois depuis que les représentants de Pétain et d'Hitler s'étaient rencontrés pour signer l'Armistice dans la clairière de Rethondes. Impression de déjà-vu intellectuel pour Sherlock, vingt-deux ans plus tard, avec cette fois une Armistice lourde de conséquences néfastes pour la France.

LE second violon se contenta de hausser les épaules à l'invective.

« Mouais, reprit le musicien. C'est facile, c'est pas ton pays. Les tiens sont tranquillement rangés sur leur île, bien à l'abri. Tu n'as personne pour qui avoir peur. »

C'était sans doute l'amertume de voir que Pétain, en un mois qu'il était au pouvoir, signait déjà des accords qui étaient bien loin de ce qui avait été envisagé comme la sortie de la guerre, qui faisait ainsi réagir cet homme – Hubert, non ? Ou bien Lucas. C'était oublier que les Français l'avaient voulu, ce retour, cette pacifisation... _Vous n'en connaissez même pas encore le prix_ , pensait régulièrement Sherlock.

C'était surtout irraisonné de la part de l'homme en question. Le 28 mai, le massacre de Wormhout par les Allemands avaient signé la mort de 200 combattants, autant de français que de britanniques retenus dans des camps de prisonniers. De façon complètement gratuite. Sherlock avait senti son cœur se serrer étrangement, en entendant que des hommes de sa patrie étaient morts dans cette France qui avait _voulu_ former une collaboration avec les tyrans. Il s'était alors souvenu avec stupeur, après dix pleines secondes, qu'il n'était _pas_ britannique et n'avait jamais mis les pieds en Angleterre. Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se sentir plus atteint par la mort d'hommes d'outre-Manche que par qui que ce soit d'autre – d'un point de vue humaniste comme rationnel. Puis il était resté dans un état de sidération pendant plusieurs minutes encore devant ce qu'il devait bien appeler une dissociation de personnalité. Antonin s'était inquiété de son immobilité totale et de son absence de réponse à ses appels.

Mais Sherlock était loin, à ce moment-là, en train d'observer quelque part dans son esprit un mur qui avait été construit à son insu et qui séparait des données qui ne se mélangeaient _pas._ D'un côté il y avait son passé italien qui s'arrêtait abruptement parce qu'un individu du nom de Scergliocchi Olomese était mort, le 31 août 1934. De l'autre côté du rempart, son présent français et une fausse enfance à Brighton, tellement bien ficelée qu'il en venait à croire que c'était la sienne et que c'était véritablement un _Mycroft Holmes_ qui lui envoyait une lettre tous les mois. Il faudrait qu'il range ces deux vies, s'était-il dit. Qu'il enferme tout ça correctement, qu'il prolonge le mur pour en faire quelque chose _d'autre_ et crée des pièces et des étagères pour agencer ses connaissances, ce qu'il était, ce qu'il n'était plus.. _._ Après ce constat, il était revenu au présent et Antonin, troublé, avait continué de lui parler des massacres en question.

Le souvenir fit sourire à nouveau Sherlock ce soir, au d'Angleterre. De sarcasme envers lui-même qui voulait tant tromper les autres et parvenait finalement à se tromper lui-même. Prenant le sourire ironique pour une nouvelle provocation, Hubert-Lucas (Christophe ?) se détourna, ouvertement dégoûté, pour rabâcher les événements les plus récents avec les autres clients du bar. Oh, bon sang, même dans ces circonstances, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait _s'ennuyer_... Si seulement il avait une distraction... N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire... Juste ne pas entendre pour la seizième fois en une heure trente – Sherlock avait compté – les événements récents... Mais non, rien n'y ferait, il vivrait une fois encore le calvaire de ces faits dits et redits...

Les Allemands étaient entrés dans Nancy cinq jours plus tôt, le 18 juin 1940. Longue procession de soldats au pas de métronome et aux allures... d'êtres humains engoncés dans un uniforme trop chaud, à vrai dire. Fusil à l'épaule, marionnettes dont les fils étaient tirés depuis quelque part en Allemagne. Leurs côtés étaient flanqués d'auto emplies de soldats fort différents qui semblaient, eux, passablement plus agressifs que les fantassins. Le même jour, le Général de Gaulle avait appelé les Français à continuer de se battre contre les Allemands, sur la radio de la BBC depuis l'Angleterre, apparemment. À Nancy, le cours des événements avait été un peu trop perturbés pour que qui que ce soit l'ait entendu en direct...

Par ailleurs, Pétain avait signé hier, le 21 juin, ce qui découpait la France en deux grandes zones officielles : la France libre au Sud et la France occupée au Nord. Le gouvernement déménagerait prochainement à Vichy, à en croire les maigres informations qui parvenaient du gouvernement Français jusqu'à la Lorraine. Parce que c'était faux, cette histoire de zones : la France n'était pas coupée en deux uniquement. Des régions « jouissaient » d'un statut particulier. L'Alsace et la Moselle étaient allemandes, maintenant. Et la Lorraine était déclarée zone fermée, ou zone interdite. Les communications du gouvernement français passaient à présent difficilement la ligne de démarcation et un message de soutien de Pétain aux régions Nord-Est aurait été censuré par les Allemands. Déjà.

Les implications n'étaient pas encore très claires pour les Français de la zone fermée, à vrai dire... Il semblait néanmoins sûr que les Lorrains qui avaient décidé d'anticiper l'arrivée allemande et d'émigrer temporairement dans une autre région avaient à présent l'interdiction formelle de rentrer chez eux. Qu'il fallait, pour en sortir, des sauf-conduits officiels. On disait même que, peut-être, c'était le droit allemand qui primerait sur les lois françaises dans cette zone interdite. Et ça, ça n'arrangeait pas particulièrement Sherlock. Il avait assisté le matin-même au tri des livres contenus dans la bibliothèque de la ville et au bûcher qui avait été allumé avec les ouvrages que le Troisième Reich ne voulait pas voir lus. Une lame lui avait transpercé le cœur lorsqu'il avait vu les pages envoyer leur fumée blanche vers le ciel. Il était resté longtemps, peut-être même avait-il été le dernier sur place – il ne se souvenait que de ce soldat ( _la trentaine, quelqu'un fête son anniversaire chez lui, préférerait être en Allemagne plutôt que d'occuper une ville française. Calvitie dans cinq ans)_ qui était venu lui aboyer dessus. Sherlock était parti en faisant bien attention de ne surtout pas retenir les mots germaniques.

Antonin, assis face à lui, écoutait en silence les autres clients, ses lèvres trempant dans son verre de Côte-du-Rhône. Sherlock le voyait qui le regardait furtivement, de temps à autre. Il savait à quoi pensait le châtain. Une discussion qui datait de plus de six mois, qu'ils n'avaient plus jamais rouverte, mais qui était encore vive dans leur mémoire à tous les deux, apparemment. Peu de choses avaient changé, depuis cette époque, l'arrivée des Allemands mise à part : ils habitaient toujours ensemble, Andy était de plus en plus souvent présent à l'appartement du Thiers mais s'arrangeait pour être tolérable, pour peu qu'il garde la bouche fermée – et, étrangement, depuis quelques remarques cinglantes de Sherlock sur le manque cruel d'intelligence dont il faisait preuve de façon récurrente, il gardait souvent la bouche fermée en sa présence. Ils avaient continué de jouer au d'Angleterre les jeudis soir, le bar du Chapelier tentait de débaucher Sherlock qui se révélait un prodige et un génie au violon et non pas un simple jeunot chanceux voué à trouver ses limites rapidement. Il restait second violon au d'Angleterre, cependant, et tentait vaguement de négocier l'embauche de son petit orchestre en entier au Chapelier. Les autres musiciens géraient les notions triviales telles que le salaire qu'ils touchaient, distribuant la paie entre eux... Il n'avait pas envie d'être le seul à jouer dans un nouveau bar et de devoir s'occuper de ça lui-même.

Peu de choses avaient changé en plus d'un an et ils savaient pourtant tous deux que l'air se faisait bien plus pesant autour d'eux et les regards bien plus hostiles qu'avant, quand Antonin oubliait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se tenir trop proche d'un autre homme et posait trop librement ses doigts sur l'avant-bras de Sherlock, d'une façon un peu trop suggestive – même s'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux depuis des mois. C'était affligeant, songea Sherlock avec mauvaise humeur.

Le bar tomba soudain dans le silence. Sherlock balaya les clients des yeux, puis aperçut la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Une dizaine de soldats en uniforme, sans képi toutefois, qui entraient en riant, apparemment totalement inconscients de la tension qu'ils venaient de provoquer. De relâche, déduisit Sherlock. Ce n'étaient pas les uniformes riches, noirs et menaçants écussonnés de deux éclairs blancs qu'il avait vus ce matin dans la cour de la bibliothèque, mais de ces soldats qui étaient entrés dans la ville à pieds. Ils avaient l'air plus humains. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de hiérarchiser ainsi leurs oppresseurs, mais ils lui étaient beaucoup moins antipathiques que les uniformes noirs de la censure. Et puis il s'ennuyait. Il avait _besoin_ d'occuper son esprit à quelque chose, et décider quels Allemands lui étaient les plus haïssables était une activité comme une autre qui l'éloignerait au moins cinq pleines secondes de l'ennui mortel de la vie.

À vrai dire, cette distraction en soi le tira de sa morgue habituelle dans l'expectative de ce qui se passerait. Les soldats de la Wehrmacht regardèrent autour d'eux la salle comble, comme tous les jeudis soir, et les yeux se baissèrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers une table à laquelle étaient assis deux hommes. La tension monta d'un cran quand les clients hésitèrent. Silence pesant, immobilité totale, regards cloués au sol et vision périphérique concentrée sur la scène. Les deux hommes finirent par se lever. La salle se remit à respirer. Ils sortirent sans un mot, les Allemands rirent à nouveau, parlèrent Allemand, et Monsieur Édouard vint prendre leurs commandes avec son sourire mi-affecté et mi-obséquieux.

Sherlock se leva. La soirée s'était déjà assez prolongée. Il n'avait pas prévu, cependant, que son mouvement attirerait le regard d'un des soldats, que celui-ci verrait son étui de violon entre ses doigts, détaillerait l'ensemble des musiciens puis dirait quelque chose à ses compagnons d'armes. L'un d'eux se leva et s'avança vers eux. Sherlock sentit plus qu'il ne vit ses musiciens se tendre dans son dos. Peut-être était-il le seul qui le regardait encore quand l'homme fut devant eux, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était debout : ce fut à lui que s'adressa le soldat dans un Français passable.

« Vous pouvez jouer de la musique ?

\- Nous sommes musiciens. Nous sommes donc effectivement capables de jouer de la musique. »

Les autres tressaillirent autour de lui. Le soldat le fixa, essayant de déterminer s'il se moquait de lui ou non. Il eut l'air de penser qu'il s'était mal exprimé dans cette langue étrangère.

« Et maintenant ? Vous pouvez jouer maintenant ?

\- Nous avons terminé pour la soirée. J'allais rentrer chez moi. »

Sherlock était curieux. Ces hommes-là n'avaient pas l'air menaçant. Celui qui était devant lui avait à peine vingt ans, une figure ronde et des oreilles décollées qui incitaient à tester les limites, plus qu'avec d'autres hommes. Les sourcils roux entre les oreilles se froncèrent, cependant. Sherlock reprit avant lui :

« Vous pouvez revenir jeudi prochain à partir de vingt heures, si vous voulez nous voir. »

Ce n'était sans doute pas la proposition la plus fine. Il n'était pas censé dire à l'ennemi de venir profiter du spectacle, s'il avait bien compris ce qu'il était tolérable de faire ou non d'après les gens normaux.

Le soldat eut l'air trop surpris pour répondre. Il se contenta d'acquiescer, puis revint vers ses compagnons. Sherlock serra les phalanges sur son étui et marcha droit vers la porte. Il l'avait presque atteinte quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il se retourna lentement. Celui-là était moins jeune, le regard plus assuré.

« _Joue,_ ordonna-t-il. _Maintenant._ »

Sherlock le jaugea du regard ( _marié, deux enfants, des adolescents, fermier à l'origine_ ) puis acquiesça lorsqu'il sentit que l'instant de plus serait l'instant de trop. Il n'avait pas envie de se mettre la Wehrmacht à dos si tôt après son arrivée. Il aurait bien d'autres occasions de le faire : était même convaincu qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Mais son violon risquerait d'être abîmé si un esclandre se déclarait maintenant. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, il était _capable_ de se comporter tel qu'il était attendu qu'il le fasse, quand l'envie lui prenait.

Il retourna avec ses collègues qui lui adressaient des regards oscillant entre peur, colère et sidération. Il se saisit de son violon qu'il cala sous son menton, tendit son archet avec des gestes minutieux et se lança dans un solo court. Un qu'il avait écrit. Il le joua à la perfection, comme toujours, mais il sentait une tension dans ses épaules qui ne disparut pas et le contraria profondément.

La dernière note acheva de sonner et il rouvrit les yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les soldats explosent en applaudissements et en rires et en paroles qui avaient l'air _positives_. Un mot revint plusieurs fois, que Sherlock ne comprit pas, jusqu'à que les deux hommes qui lui avaient parlé le traduisent : _Encore_. Et _Avec les autres, cette fois._ Ses collègues n'essayèrent pas de négocier. Ils sortirent eux aussi leur instrument et se mirent à jouer pour la salle qui s'était vidée rapidement après l'arrivée des soldats. Et s'ils étaient tous fatigués et amers et déprimés par l'enchaînement des événements depuis quelques mois, au moins leur nouveau public sut-il les remercier, en plus de leurs applaudissements fournis et de leur bonne humeur qui détonnait : quand ils finirent par décider qu'ils avaient eu assez de musique pour la soirée, ils les félicitèrent chaleureusement et leur promirent de revenir la semaine suivante. Monsieur Édouard, comme toujours incapable de se décider, eut l'air de ne pas savoir s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non.

.

C'était étouffant.

L'hiver approchait, les pluies étaient froides et les arbres de la place Thiers avaient abandonné leurs belles couleurs rousses d'automne pour laisser pourrir au sol leurs feuilles grises et mortes. Les jours raccourcissaient, le chauffage avait été rallumé dans l'Hôtel Thiers – et Sherlock et Antonin avaient cette chance que la chaleur montait jusqu'à leur appartement et qu'ils pouvaient en profiter ainsi en n'ayant presque pas à payer eux-mêmes – et les visages étaient silencieusement révoltés mais principalement moroses, partout. Et ennuyeux.

Et, pourtant, c'était bien un sentiment d'étouffement qui oppressait Sherlock en permanence. La vie était moins facile, globalement, depuis que les Allemands avaient pris leurs quartiers dans les diverses casernes militaires autour de la ville et au centre. Surtout, voir des étoiles jaunes sur certains torses et les traitements infligés à ceux qui les arboraient était monnaie un peu trop courante.

Il y avait bien d'autres problèmes, qui le concernaient sans doute un peu plus, comme le rationnement. Celui de la nourriture, qui créait de longues files d'attente d'une _perte de temps_ inqualifiable, pour retirer les précieux tickets qui autorisaient ensuite à faire de nouveau la queue devant les magasins bien moins fournis qu'ils n'étaient achalandés. Ou encore le rationnement des vêtements, des chaussures, de la colle, des pneus de bicyclettes, du chauffage, de tout ce à quoi il était possible de penser. Antonin s'occupait la plupart du temps d'aller chercher ce à quoi Sherlock ou lui avait souscrit, en dehors des après-midis où avaient lieu les cours de violon qu'il continuait de prendre régulièrement au Conservatoire. Il existait un temps invraisemblablement long entre le moment d'acquérir une carte d'alimentation, le moment de souscrire à une denrée et l'instant presque infinitésimal pour la retirer avant qu'elle soit à nouveau écoulée, lorsqu'un magasin la recevait enfin. Leur carte ne portait que l'inscription J3, correspondant à leur statut d'adolescent ayant entre treize et vingt-et-un ans. D'ici quelques mois, Sherlock verrait la sienne marquée d'un A, en tant qu'individu adulte ne travaillant pas dans le gros œuvre ni dans les champs, ce qui indiquerait la ration qu'il était censé toucher. S'il était hors de question qu'il aille perdre des heures dans les files d'attente, il était néanmoins celui qui conseillait stratégiquement le lieu et l'heure pour qu'Antonin puisse trouver les denrées auxquelles ils avaient droit avant que les étals soient vides.

En contrepartie, et ce qu'il ne disait pas à Andy quand ce dernier se plaignait de ce que faisait pour eux Antonin sans que jamais le garçon ne lui réclame un merci, Sherlock s'occupait de trouver sur le marché noir les denrées qui ne s'acquéraient pas par les canaux traditionnels ou dont son colocataire ou lui avaient besoin de façon urgente. Parce qu'il était _hors de question_ qu'Antonin entre en contact avec ce milieu-là. Sherlock s'en sortait parce qu'il savait mettre entre parenthèses certains de ses scrupules et qu'il n'était absolument pas sensible aux arguments des jeunes gens qui voulaient le faire graviter dans leurs trafics. Le brun était un consommateur parmi de nombreux autres qui dépassaient largement en nombre les vendeurs. Mais il était beaucoup plus malin que les autres, ce que voyaient parfaitement lesdits vendeurs. Les valeurs morales qui régnaient dans ces sphères étaient abjectes et l'inégalité de la masse populaire par rapport aux possédants, aptes à se fournir en denrées à revendre, y était exacerbée. Antonin n'avait _pas_ à voir ça, et Sherlock devait déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour que le garçon n'apprenne pas d'où provenaient les pavés de savon ou le café qu'il y dégottait ni contre quoi il les avait échangés.

C'était _pénible_ quand des choses aussi triviales que des achats nécessitaient qu'on y perde de l'énergie en réflexion et en calculs. Bien plus, pour lui, que la tyrannie qui faisait de chaque jour un cauchemar pour les personnes qui n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir une – fausse – carte d'identité les déclarant britanniques et non juifs.

Mais aujourd'hui, en cette fin octobre, alors qu'il sortait du bureau de poste où il avait prélevé la lettre mensuelle de Mycroft, ce fut cette tyrannie qui le fit rompre le compromis passé avec lui-même de ne _pas_ s'attirer d'ennuis s'il pouvait l'éviter. Un garçon de quinze ans au torse souillé de jaune se faisait harceler par trois soldats – les éclairs étaient là, sur leurs épaules, et Sherlock avait appris qu'ils correspondaient à leur nom : SS. La Schutzstaffel. Le garçon avait les larmes aux yeux, et l'insulte sortit d'entre les lèvres de Sherlock avant qu'il puisse la retenir. Si les hommes n'avaient, avec un peu de chance, pas compris sa diatribe acerbe, son ton était clair dans son mépris, sa condescendance et sa colère.

Jouer aux héros. C'était stupide. Très stupide. Du niveau de Mycroft qui s'entêtait à croire qu'il avait une place dans le gouvernement italien actuel et qu'il avait un impact favorable sur certaines lois qu'il adoucissait par sa voix... Sherlock fut convaincu que c'était parce qu'il tenait une lettre de son frère dans les mains qu'il avait soudain été contaminé par son imbécillité chevaleresque. Le coup qui le cueillit à la pommette lui apprit que les SS étaient en effet des individus avec lesquels il ne fallait pas plaisanter. Il reçut la crosse d'un fusil dans le ventre et vit s'enfuir sans se retourner le gamin de quinze ans trop heureux de ne plus être le centre de l'attention de ses trois tyrans.

Sherlock servirait d'exemple : les coups plurent, et il fut par terre, et les coups tombaient toujours. Une flopée d'injures étaient sorties d'entre ses lèvres, à un moment, et ce fut sans doute pour le faire taire qu'un coup de botte l'atteignit à la bouche. Goût métallique du sang.

Des mains le saisirent et le mirent dos à un mur. Un fusil, pointé sur sa poitrine. Une étrange sidération alors qu'il contemplait le moment de sa mort. Mycroft serait tellement déçu, avec cette fatalité qu'il avait dans le regard quand il répétait à son cadet combien il était stupide. Sherlock lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il était grand et qu'il pourrait s'occuper de lui-même. Que tout irait bien. Son crétin de frère culpabiliserait certainement, trouvait le moyen de s'accuser pour son exécution.

Le soldat n'en finissait pas de viser. Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Les gens alentour étaient... nulle part en vue. La place s'était vidée. Il observa le long manteau noir qui le regardait à travers le viseur – depuis que le froid était revenu, les uniformes de cette milice spéciale s'étaient enrichis de cet attirail qui n'avait _rien_ à voir avec son propre manteau. Il se lécha les lèvres, sentit le sang, à nouveau, y porta une main humide de pluie et de boue pour évaluer les dégâts. Lèvre fendue, du sang partout sur le menton. Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger si le SS ne tirait pas bientôt. Même s'il tirait, ceci dit, songea-t-il avec un ricanement noir.

Le soldat baissa son fusil. Aboiements en Allemand entre les concernés qui s'approchèrent à nouveau de lui.

Ce serait donc la prison. Un homme comme lui aurait son utilité, apparemment. Le Troisième Reich avait besoin de jeunes gens vigoureux qui pouvaient résister à la pression. Le fait que Sherlock n'avait jamais travaillé dans une ferme ni dans une usine de sa vie n'avait visiblement aucune importance. Un train l'emmènerait le lendemain vers l'Allemagne... Peut-être même ferait-il parti des _malgré-nous_ : ces Alsaciens et Mosellans enrôlés de force dans la Wehrmacht pour aller se battre sur le front oriental. Ce furent les hommes avec qui il fut enfermé qui le lui apprirent, une fois qu'ils avaient dépassés la sidération de son visage ensanglanté et que l'un d'entre eux lui avait tendu un mouchoir dans lequel essuyer son nez et son menton.

Qu'est-ce qu'Antonin ferait de son violon ?

Il était assis depuis de longues heures insupportablement inintéressantes, dans cette cellule surpeuplée d'hommes emprisonnés pour des motifs plus douteux les uns que les autres, quand la porte en fer s'ouvrit brutalement pour la énième fois.

« Holmes ? Sherlock Holmes ? » exigea une voix.

Sherlock leva un regard morne, déjà lassé par tout ça – la prison, l'automne, le train qui l'emmènerait, le gris. Il observa pendant quelques secondes le nouveau venu, se demandant s'il était une bénédiction ou une malédiction. Cheveux poivre-et-sel, pas très grand. Un uniforme de la police. Français. Un regard qui exprimait de l'exaspération, une colère sourde et qui lui inspira immédiatement confiance. Un quelque chose de britannique s'était immiscé dans son accent quand il avait prononcé son nom.

Alors Sherlock se leva. L'homme le détailla de haut en bas avant de lui lancer un « Suis-moi » tranchant en se détournant, laissant à un policier quelconque le soin de fermer derrière lui. Un autre homme accompagnait l'agent poivre-et-sel. Un policier, lui aussi. Cheveux noirs, Sherlock ne pouvait pas voir grand chose d'autre que ça, ainsi que son dos excessivement droit – _fier_ – et son uniforme impeccable – _pointilleux et procédurier_. Sa voix nasillarde lui porta immédiatement sur les nerfs.

« Monsieur Lestrade, vous-

\- Ce n'est _pas_ à moi de faire ce genre de job ! Depuis quand je vais chercher des prisonniers aléatoires ? C'est quoi ce _bordel_ ?!

\- Euh... Je... Je n'y suis pour rien. Je vous ai juste transmis la demande... »

Celui qui avait l'air d'être le chef, le dénommé Lestrade, soupira.

« Je sais. C'est juste... entre ça, leurs lois qu'on doit appliquer dans une « collaboration correcte » et les arrestations et fusillades dont _ils_ ne m'informent même plus, ni même le préfet alors que c'est un zélé de Vichy... Bref. Revenons aux corps de la rue de la Source. _Eux,_ ne portaient pas la marque de fabrique des SS. Pas de témoin, bien sûr. Coups de couteau, on sait que nos amis allemands ont des techniques un peu plus expéditives que celles-là. Disparition des porte-feuilles, des papiers... Mais pas des montres ni des bijoux, pourtant de valeur. Donc pas un vol. Une idée ? »

 _Oui_ , songea Sherlock. Mais il n'était pas encore certain de ce qui allait advenir de lui, ni de ce que ces hommes représentaient, alors il attendrait le bon moment pour jouer ses cartes. Pour l'instant, il les suivit, tout ouïe.

Le policier à la voix nasillarde avait une idée, lui aussi :

« Règlement de compte dans les milieux de la drogue ? Les échanges sont plus compliqués depuis l'arrivée des Allemands, ça crée des tensions, peut-être que-

-Tss, » laissa échapper Sherlock.

Non, finalement, peut-être utiliserait-il ses cartes maintenant. Tout plutôt que d'entendre l'homme qu'il venait d'estampiller « Crétin » continuer à déblatérer des inepties basées sur du pur et simple _rien_.

Le policier poivre-et-sel ralentit et lui adressa un regard contrarié.

« Quelque chose à partager ou c'est le sang qui coagule dans ton nez qui te fait faire des bruits bizarres ?

\- Où m'emmenez-vous ? »

Le policier le jaugea du regard.

« Vers la sortie... ce que je pourrais rendre plus rapide s'il y a quoi que ce soit que tu sais sur cette affaire.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que subir un interrogatoire me mènera plus rapidement vers la sortie que ne rien dire, si vous avez de toute façon pour instruction de me relâcher.

\- J'ai pu te donner l'impression que je te le demandais comme un service, mais c'est un ordre. Dès que ton relâchement est arrangé, je t'emmène au poste. »

Sherlock sourit. Et bâilla ostensiblement. Le Sergent Crétin se hérissa. L'autre eut l'air encore plus exaspéré, plus plein de colère sourde, et Sherlock s'aperçut qu'il ressentait définitivement de la confiance pour l'homme poivre-et-sel. Damned.

Ils étaient au secrétariat du centre de détention et Lestrade s'engagea, après un dernier regard frustré vers lui, dans des négociations avec le gardien qui tenait les dossiers d'entrée et de sortie.

« Insurrection, injures aux SS, manque de respect à des officiers allemands, énuméra le flic en lisant son dossier, avant de siffler ce qui sonna un peu trop comme de l'admiration. On aurait un jeune rebelle avec nous ? T'espères sauver la France en crachant sur des Allemands ? »

Sherlock leva ouvertement les yeux aux ciel. Quand il les reposa sur le visage du flic, il vit quelque chose de nouveau dans son regard brun. Il lui sembla que c'était plutôt en sa faveur.

« Ce que tu sais sur les meurtres rue de la Source, contre la disparition de ce dossier : ta prochaine incartade – parce que je _sens_ que tu vas me compliquer la vie et qu'il y en aura une – sera considérée comme la première, avec des chances d'allègement par rapport à une récidive.

\- Vous pouvez faire ça ?

\- Il n'existe que ce dossier écrit, pour l'instant, en ce qui concerne l'incident d'aujourd'hui. Il peut facilement disparaître. »

Sherlock étudia minutieusement la proposition. À vrai dire, elle était entièrement en sa faveur : montrer au monde qu'il était plus intelligent que n'importe qui, s'en tirer avec seulement ses plaies et ses ecchymoses de cette petite altercation... et, apparemment, se mettre dans la poche un agent des forces de l'ordre qui, s'il ne faisait pas partie de l'espèce qu'il affectionnait le plus, serait dans tous les cas bénéfique à avoir comme contact.

Après avoir attendu suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas montrer à quel point cette journée était une bonne journée, il acquiesça sèchement.

« Je ne prends pas votre voiture pour aller au commissariat.

\- Oh que si. Le dossier n'a pas encore disparu. Je te conseille de te tenir à carreaux d'ici là. »

Se tenir à carreaux. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander d'être _docile_ aussi, tant qu'on y était ?

Quelques négociations avec le gardien de prison plus tard, à base d'échange de billets d'une main à une autre – _Tu me rembourseras plus tard_ – et Lestrade partait avec le dossier sous le bras et un Sherlock extérieurement maussade et intérieurement extatique. Il entra malgré tout de fort mauvaise grâce dans la voiture de police – au point de devoir être menotté, et il soupçonnait Lestrade de s'amuser beaucoup de tout ça, en vérité. La nuit était tombée, contempla Sherlock. Il avait vu une horloge indiquer vingt-deux heures trente, dans le bureau du gardien cupide.

« J'aurai besoin de voir les corps, informa-t-il depuis l'arrière de la voiture.

\- La ferme, aboya Crétin qui conduisait et Sherlock songea qu'il aurait dû être Allemand.

\- Du calme, Andresson, le rabroua Lestrade – le plus jeune envoya un petit sourire profondément satisfait et méprisant au conducteur dans le rétroviseur. Et, non, tu ne verras pas les corps.

\- J'ai besoin de voir les corps.

\- Non. Tu sais déjà ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je peux aussi ne rien dire, pensa bon de rappeler Sherlock d'une voix boudeuse. Je peux survivre avec un casier judiciaire. Et mon intellect est tel que je peux largement trouver un moyen de le faire disparaître sans votre concours. Pourquoi m'avez-vous sorti de prison ?

\- Si tu es aussi intelligent que tu as l'air de le penser, tu devrais pouvoir deviner.

\- _Déduire._ Je devrais pouvoir le _déduire_. Si j'y arrive, vous me laisserez voir les corps ? »

L'homme se tourna à demi pour lui lancer un regard dubitatif.

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire, céda-t-il finalement avec une curiosité contrariée.

\- Il est vingt-deux heures trente, j'ai donc passé six bonnes heures en prison, après m'être fait presque fusiller par ces imbéciles. Il ne s'est rien passé _avant_ , ce qui signifie que les personnes que j'aurais dû voir au cours de la journée, après mon arrestation, ne sont pas assez importantes pour que leur voix ait le moindre impact sur la question de mon emprisonnement – ou qu'elles ne se souciaient pas assez de mon avenir pour tenter quoi que ce soit, ce qui est tout à fait plausible. Une personne, cependant, qui en vient à réclamer que je sorte et qui se rend compte de ma captivité le soir... un _jeudi soir_... J'en vois plusieurs, à vrai dire, mais je vais parier pour les probabilités : le patron de l'Hôtel d'Angleterre qui ne veut pas voir son second violon et, surtout, son musicien le plus talentueux disparaître de son programme, et va pleurer auprès des Allemands qui fréquentent son bar depuis plusieurs mois et qui viennent m'écouter – _nous_ écouter – pour qu'ils plaident en faveur de ma libération. La musique a un pouvoir assez incroyable, ai-je pu remarquer, même en temps de guerre. Peut-être même plus qu'en temps de paix. Et les Allemands ont l'air de ne pas aimer gaspiller le talent, quand ce n'est pas un juif, ou tout autre engeance qu'ils estiment aléatoirement impropre à entrer dans leur champ de vision, qu'il touche de son aile. »

Un long silence accueillit son monologue.

« Je peux voir les corps, alors ?

\- ... À la morgue, » ordonna finalement Lestrade à Andresson en secouant la tête, visiblement conscient qu'il signait là le début d'un gros problème nommé Sherlock Holmes.

.

Sherlock avait raison. Il le savait depuis le début : il avait entendu parler deux individus qu'il savait peu recommandables – mais qui étaient par ailleurs d'excellents joueurs de poker, suffisamment pour représenter un véritable défi pour lui. Les deux hommes fréquentaient un bar dont le sous-sol abritait un repère pour les hommes qui, comme lui, voyaient plus d'attrait dans les formes anguleuses du sexe fort que dans les courbes douces des femmes. Le violoniste y était allé quelques fois, quand le besoin avait été plus criant qu'à d'autres moments et qu'Antonin avait déjà trouvé son Andy. Biologie que tout ça. Hormones et pulsions charnelles auxquelles même lui ne savait parfois pas résister.

Toujours était-il que les joueurs en question appartenaient à une bande relativement criminelle et avaient discuté à mots « couverts » d'autres individus de cette bande qui avait reçu un contrat. De la part de quelqu'un _d'important_.

« Mercier ? répéta Lestrade avec effarement. Le _maire_ de Nancy ? Pour une histoire d'immobilier vieille de dix ans ?

\- De _fraude_ et de _malversations_ dans l'immobilier, précisa le violoniste en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse pour tenter de trouver une position confortable sur la chaise dure du bureau de Lestrade, au commissariat central. Les individus que vous m'avez montrés à la morgue portent nettement la marque des couteaux de cette bande – ils ont l'air de trouver amusant d'utiliser des lames qui se démarquent suffisamment des autres armes blanches pour que ceux qui connaissent leur existence reconnaissent leur signature et se souviennent qu'ils officient dans le coin – un avertissement pour marquer leur territoire, si vous voulez. Mais suffisamment peu différentiables des autres couteaux pour que des personnes d'intelligence limitée – des agents de Police, disons – ne puissent pas découvrir qu'il s'agit d'une signature. Les plaies ne laissent pas place au doute, cependant. Et c'est le seul contrat reçu par la bande ces temps-ci – la mode est plutôt à la délation depuis quelques mois pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un de gênant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Bien sûr qu'on voit ce que tu veux dire, » nasilla Crétin.

Eh bien. Si même lui avait compris, Sherlock n'avait _vraiment_ pas dû être subtil.

Lestrade demeura silencieux quelques secondes.

« Pourquoi les hommes rue de la Source ont été tués ?

\- Parce qu'ils ont découvert des informations en lien avec l'affaire de malversations. Ils ne sont pas Français – c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que cette affaire vous incombe – mais ils ont des contacts ici qui seraient susceptibles de faire tomber la tête du maire et de ses sbires... »

Lestrade avait acquiescé, puis vivement relevé la tête :

« _Pour ça que cette affaire m'incombe_ ?

\- Évidemment, soupira Sherlock. Ce sont essentiellement les étrangers qui sont enfermés à la prison de Charles III, depuis que les Allemands sont là. Les autres sont envoyés au camp de Toul. C'est donc pour ça que vous êtes celui qui m'en avez sorti : vous étiez présent sur les lieux et, après tout, je ne suis pas Français. Vu votre uniforme, vous êtes haut-gradé. D'autant que vous semblez _relativement_ moins stupide que les autres : suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas remettre en question mes déductions, en tout cas. Vous êtes chef du service des étrangers du commissariat central de Nancy. »

Nouveau silence.

« Tu n'es réellement pas Français ?

\- Vous avez trouvé la lettre, non ?

\- Oui, mais tu parles tellement bien...

\- Vous aussi.

\- Ah, bien sûr, souffla Lestrade avec une expression exaspérée, à nouveau. Parce que ça aussi tu l'as deviné ?

\- _Déduit_. Il y a de l'Anglais en vous. Votre façon de prononcer mon nom. Je peux récupérer la lettre ? »

Lestrade hésita. Puis ouvrit le dossier, en retira un feuillet froissé et humide qu'il lui tendit. Sherlock le prit. Les phrases écrites par son frère étaient effacés, larges rigoles d'encre illisibles, en dehors de quelques mots isolés en Anglais sans réel sens. Il le plia minutieusement et le rangea dans une de ses poches.

« Et le dossier ?

\- Pour en faire quoi ?

\- L'encadrer et l'exposer comme trophée dans ma chambre ? »

Lestrade ne put contenir son ricanement. Et lui remit la pochette avant de lui désigner la porte. Sherlock était presque dans le couloir quand le policier le rappela :

« Gamin... En partant du principe qu'un jour, _peut-être_ , je serai sur une autre enquête sur laquelle je fais chou-blanc...

\- L'adresse est l'appartement trois, Hôtel Thiers. Et le nom c'est Sherlock Holmes. Pas _gamin_. »

Avant d'être hors de portée d'oreilles, il eut le temps d'entendre Crétin nasiller un début de protestation et Lestrade lui dire sèchement de se taire.

Une excellent journée, en effet.

Il ne vit pas, en rentrant chez lui alors que le Soleil frais de cette mi-novembre commençait à poindre, la longue file composée principalement de femmes, mères de famille, alignées devant l'Hôtel de Ville pour retirer les tickets de rationnement. Ni cette queue, devant des étals presque vides de magasins où les prix étaient devenus démentiels. Il ne voulait pas voir la pénurie, aujourd'hui. Parce que la pénurie était _ennuyeuse_ alors que des choses bien pouvaient se passer, comme des enquêtes à faire parce que la Police était stupide ou des hommes immoraux inculpés pour leurs actes répréhensibles.

.

Le Maire ne fut jamais inculpé. En voyant que nul scandale n'était soulevé, un mois et demi après ses déductions brillantes, Sherlock décida que Lestrade avait besoin qu'on lui rafraîchisse la mémoire. Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure des idées que d'entrer dans un commissariat sans dire bonjour à personne et en marchant d'autorité vers le bureau d'un chef de service de la police, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Cela faisait quarante-cinq jours que rien n'avait remué sa vie. Or, il avait goûté au plaisir sournois du danger, puis de l'enquête, et il avait besoin de _plus._ Il avait besoin... d'autre chose que de ruminer. De nouvelles données et qui ne le concerneraient pas, de préférence.

De toute façon, peut-être à cause de son long manteau noir ou de son regard déterminé et hautain, personne ne fit particulièrement attention à lui. Il arriva sans encombre au bureau et Lestrade l'observa avec des clignements d'yeux de hibou surpris, quand il l'aperçut dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

« T'as des ennuis ?

\- Non, malheureusement. Et Mercier non plus.

\- Ah. »

Le flic posa le dossier qu'il lisait, s'étira. Puis désigna le siège en face de lui comme s'il se demandait ce que Sherlock faisait encore debout.

« Tiens, j'ai pensé à toi l'autre jour, je bloque sur une enquête. Ferme la porte, s'il-te-plaît. »

Sherlock partagea son franc scepticisme sur cette dernière requête à travers un haussement de sourcils et le commissaire se leva en secouant la tête pour fermer lui-même. Il resta debout, adossé au bureau, le regard baissé vers le brun.

« Cette affaire, c'est rien de bien méchant : un cambriolage dans une villa de la périphérie.

\- Et ça me concerne en quoi ?

\- Y'a deux suspects sur lesquels on n'arrive pas à remettre la main. Ils auraient été vus par des habitants du quartier dans la rue où a été commis le vol, le même soir. Et par quelques soldats allemands aussi, mais leur témoignage n'est pas très précis étant donné qu'ils n'étaient apparemment pas tout à fait sobres à ce moment-là. Les suspects sont Tchécoslovaques. »

Sherlock pencha la tête en plissant les yeux.

« Et ?

\- Eh bien... Ils sont toujours portés disparus.

\- Mh. Des criminels suspectés de cambriolage qui se seraient évanouis dans la nature ? Combien d'hommes avez-vous mis sur un tel mystère, afin que je me fasse une idée de votre ratio imbécillité/effectif ?

\- Je suis seul sur l'affaire, » répondit le policier avec un regard froid. Un regard qui observait si Sherlock comprendrait, aussi.

Sherlock comprit.

« Oh. Vous ne croyez pas qu'ils sont coupables, donc. Pire, les coupables selon vous sont intouchables et vous ne souhaitez pas qu'un de vos hommes vous ramène les suspects présumés, parce qu'alors vous ne pourriez rien faire d'autre que les déférer devant la Justice et – oh, ils sont juifs. Ce n'est pas devant la Justice, qu'ils seraient déférés. Vous ne voulez pas non plus qu'un de vos subordonnés, suffisamment intelligent, comprenne ce que vous avez compris et qui accuse des personnalités contre lesquelles vous ne pouvez rien faire et pourraient représenter un danger pour vous et l'agent en question. Je vois. »

Lestrade cligna à nouveau des yeux. Puis se gratta le haut du crâne. Avant de lui offrir un sourire contrit.

« Je n'ai aucune certitude qu'ils ne sont pas coupables. Les apparences jouent en leur défaveur, et je ne vois pas pourquoi deux hommes repérés par plusieurs personnes le même soir ne seraient pas suspectés, d'autant plus s'ils disparaissent de la circulation le lendemain-même. Par contre, je crois que ceux qui ont beaucoup plus de raisons d'être suspectés sont-

\- Les soldats allemands parce qu'un certain nombre de vols et cambriolages ont été commis par des soldats ces derniers temps – même si vous avez accompli un boulot remarquable pour couvrir cela. Qui a dit que la police ne faisait rien ? sourit ironiquement Sherlock.

\- Et, bien sûr, tu es au courant parce que... ?

\- Ils ont revendus les biens volés sur le marché noir. Tout devient de plus en plus cher ; les soldats, par ailleurs, ponctionnent les fermes qui nourrissent les Nancéiens... et il y a beaucoup de français qui n'ont plus aucun scrupules à marchander les biens de leurs concitoyens avec l'envahisseur, pour peu que ça leur ramène quelques pièces.

\- Et bien entendu, tu es en lien avec ce type de personnes.

\- Évidemment, rétorqua Sherlock.

\- Tu les juges durement, tous ces gens que tu côtoies. »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne juge personne. C'est un fait : ils n'ont pas de scrupule à le faire. Quand ils ont cinq enfants à nourrir et que leur commerce n'est plus ravitaillé, je vois mal comment ils pourraient ressentir des scrupules vis-à-vis de possédants comme des Mercier. La nationalité n'a rien à voir avec des questions de survie.

\- Je vois, sourit Lestrade. Ceci dit, rien ne désigne les allemands en question. Pour le cambriolage de la villa, je veux dire. Les apparences sont toujours contre les deux Tchèques, et peut-être même les faits, pour autant que j'en sache. »

Nouveau regard évaluateur du plus âgé. Sherlock se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Vous craignez l'endroit où pourrait vous mener vos recherches de ces deux suspects. Non, vous ne craignez pas _l'endroit_ en soi. Ce qui vous fait hésiter, c'est de peut-être vendre de nombreuses autres personnes qui n'ont rien à voir avec le vol, qui ont dû quitter leur vie ici et survivent à présent dans la clandestinité. Et d'autres qui les ravitaillent en secret. »

Le sourire de Lestrade fut tendu, mais approbateur.

« J'ai toute confiance en mes hommes. _Même_ en ceux en qui tu n'aurais certainement pas confiance, ajouta Lestrade quand Sherlock renifla. Mais eux aussi ont une famille, une vie à essayer de faire tenir. Je ne peux pas leur demander de taire des informations qui les menaceraient terriblement, si les Allemands apprenaient qu'ils les ont dissimulées. Nos effectifs se sont vidés d'une dizaine d'officiers, depuis que le Reich a annexé – pardon, déclaré comme zone interdite – la Lorraine. Des Juifs qui n'avaient plus le droit d'exercer dans la fonction publique, comme outre-Rhin. La façon dont ils ont été sorti de leur bureau en plein jour par des SS a... marqué les esprits. Je ne peux pas exiger un tel sacrifice des hommes qui me restent et qui ont confiance en moi. »

Sherlock se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi penser des forces de l'ordre. Il aurait eu un avis tranché sur la question, s'il n'y avait pas le souvenir d'un Mycroft le jetant dans un train avec une mine _apeurée_ , six ans plus tôt.

Douleur dans la poitrine _._ Sherlock n'avait pas reçu la lettre de son frère, ce mois-ci. L'employée des postes lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien pour lui, le 30 Novembre. C'était sans doute un retard. Mais Mycroft s'arrangeait toujours – _toujours_ – pour lui faire parvenir sa lettre les 30 de chaque mois. Dix jours de suite, Sherlock y était retourné, sans résultat. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il n'était plus entré dans le grand bâtiment en pierres blanche, à deux pas de là.

La voix de Lestrade le ramena à l'instant présent et Sherlock leva les yeux des jointures blanches de ses mains étroitement serrées, pour observer le visage un peu trop sympathique du flic.

« Tu n'avais jamais entendu parlé du camp de clandestins pas loin d'ici ?

\- Non. Contrairement aux apparences, j'essaie de ne pas chercher les ennuis.

\- Et pourtant je te retrouve ici, après que tu as visiblement forcé ton entrée.

\- ... Je n'ai rien forcé du tout. On entre comme dans un moulin, dans votre commissariat.

\- ... On a d'autres préoccupations en ce moment.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Couvrir Mercier, par exemple. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, au juste ?

\- Écoute, le coupa le flic avec une voix irritée. La situation politique et économique est déjà suffisamment difficile pour ne pas _en plus_ compromettre le maire de Nancy. Les gens ont besoin de trouver des figures dans lesquelles avoir encore confiance. Malheureusement, Mercier en fait partie. Je ne peux _rien faire_ contre lui. Crois-moi, Andresson a déjà essayé de me faire changer d'avis. »

Andresson. Connu sous le nom de Crétin. Eh merde, ce type n'était pas complètement pourri, alors, juste incompétent ?

Sherlock ne dit rien. Lestrade soupira. Puis reprit :

« Je veux que tu enquêtes sur ces hommes. Sur les soldats allemands, aussi. Je te donnerai leur nom. Mais que tu n'en parles à _personne_ à part moi. Et que tu me laisses la décision finale, selon ce que tu trouves.

\- Et vous avez besoin de moi parce que... ?

\- Parce qu'un flic qui pose des questions, ça se voit. Toi, tu passeras inaperçu : tu connais déjà ce milieu.

\- Ce n'est pas le même milieu.

\- Tu serais surpris. »

Sherlock ne dit rien. Peu de choses le surprenaient. C'était bien la base de tous ses malheurs. Il finit par hocher la tête. Puis s'en alla comme il était arrivé : vivement et sans un mot.

.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que le cambriolage n'avait pas été commis par les deux suspects en question. Il avait fini par amadouer la propriétaire de l'appartement qu'ils avaient occupés jusqu'à leur disparition. Lison était une vieille femme avec un cœur d'or parfaitement dissimulé sous des allures austères et des manières aigries. Elle avait été fine jusqu'au bout, n'avait pas mordu à son histoire de « connaissances qui devaient quitter la région au plus vite pour une question de vie ou de mort, est-ce qu'elle les connaîtrait par hasard ? » À vrai dire, il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait décidée à lui confier que les hommes étaient partis deux semaines avant le vol et qu'elle avait simulé leur présence en relevant leur courrier la nuit, en arrosant les fleurs à leurs fenêtres et en ouvrant et fermant les volets pour eux. Dans une grande ville comme celle-ci où les voisins restaient des figures anonymes, tout le monde n'y avait vu que du feu. Le fait qu'elle avait arrêté la simulation pile le jour du vol était une coïncidence malheureuse.

Il ne fouilla pas du côté des allemands. Qu'ils aient ou non commis le cambriolage ne changerait rien.

« Ils étaient partis. Ils doivent être loin, à présent. Mon contact m'a dit qu'il les avait en effet mené au camp de clandestins, avait simulé leur présence chez eux puis que les hommes en question ont pris la route pour la Suisse. »

Lestrade eut l'air d'apprécier de ne pas avoir plus d'informations sur ledit contact.

« La Suisse... Je leur souhaite bonne chance pour arriver jusque-là. Enfin, ça ne me regarde plus, maintenant. »

Sherlock resta un long moment sans rien dire. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, pendant ces trois jours à enquêter. Il fixa le flic avec intensité jusqu'à ce que ce dernier craque :

« Quoi ?

\- Vous risquez gros. En faisant tout ça. En... n'obéissant que partiellement aux ordres et en vous réjouissant quand les Allemands essuient un revers, aussi minime soit-il.

\- Ça a l'air de t'étonner que je le fasse.

\- Oui. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous avez à y gagner. »

Lestrade fronça les sourcils et le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« Et toi ?

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- On s'est rencontrés parce que je t'ai sorti de prison où tu avais été placé pour avoir insulté des SS qui s'en prenaient à un gamin. Qu'est-ce que tu avais à gagner à protéger quelqu'un de plus faible face à trois tyrans ? »

Le détective en herbe se laissa le temps de formuler correctement sa réponse. Il avait l'impression que c'était une conversation importante. Tendue. Que le policier l'estimerait à travers les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer. Il devait s'assurer que Lestrade ne se forge pas une vision erronée de ce qu'il était réellement.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour cet adolescent. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui – ça aurait même pu être trois SS que je croisais dans la rue et que j'insultais gratuitement. J'ai _décidé_ de réagir à ce moment-là par rapport à ce que leur comportement depuis leur arrivée m'inspire globalement. Ce n'était pas pour jouer au héros. Je ne suis pas un héros.

\- Moi non plus. Mais je ne peux pas supporter ces... choses, comme toi. Et il se trouve que ma fonction me permet, avec prudence, d'en déjouer certaines. Quand je vois le moment où tu as _décidé_ de réagir, je me dis que tu es animé par la même conviction. Tu ne ferais pas pareil que moi, à ma place ?

\- Je ne serais jamais entré dans la police, pour commencer. À partir de là, je pense que la comparaison entre nos deux personnalités manque cruellement de pertinence.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit le flic en haussant les épaules, après quelques secondes d'un silence méditatif, et en bâillant, soudain, comme si l'intensité de la conversation avait laissé place à la fatigue et à la lassitude. Tiens, prends un biscuits et barre-toi, j'ai encore des actions de héros à accomplir avant ce soir. Tu pourrais même m'aider, si tu voulais.

\- Je ne veux pas, » répondit fermement Sherlock.

Il prit un biscuit, néanmoins, en se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours.

« T'as quel âge, au fait ? » demanda soudain le flic alors que le brun se levait.

Ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté et étudia minutieusement l'homme face à lui entre ses paupières plissées.

« Vingt ans. »

Lestrade l'observa pensivement et Sherlock se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard. Il pensa nécessaire de ramener les choses à la normale :

« J'ai prévenu certaines personnes de ma connaissance qui sauront utiliser de façon astucieuse les informations sur les fraudes immobilières de Mercier.

\- Tu as _quoi_!? » s'étrangla le flic.

Sherlock était déjà parti, suivi par le regard vaguement en colère et exaspéré de Lestrade. Voilà, _ça_ c'était parfaitement normal.

.

Le Chapelier avait fini par céder : l'orchestre de Sherlock y était pris les vendredis et les mardis soir. Pour s'assurer de ne pas les perdre, le d'Angleterre les embaucha pour le lundi soir en plus du jeudi, et les augmenta. Ce fut du moins ce que déduisit Sherlock quand Antonin lui donna sa part de salaire avec un regard effaré parce qu'il l'avait récupérée sur le comptoir du bar où le brun l'avait oubliée. À la place des concerts aléatoires ici et là, en dehors du jeudi soir, ils avaient donc quatre soirées assurément remplies toutes les semaines. C'était à la fois reposant et... ennuyeux.

Le brun était agité. Il tournait en rond dans le salon. Régulièrement, il ressortait la lettre du 30 Octobre, qu'il fourrait tous les matins dans sa poche en se maudissant, pour regarder les tâches d'encre. La pluie, les SS... S'il avait eu le temps de la lire, cette lettre, peut-être saurait-il pourquoi elle était la dernière qu'il avait reçue. Mais les _rain, forget_ et _bloody_ qu'il parvenait à déchiffrer, seuls mots _lisibles,_ ne lui indiquaient absolument rien.

« Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles de ton frère ? » lui demanda doucement Antonin.

Andy leva la tête vers Sherlock. Les deux amants étaient prêts à partir ensemble pour célébrer la Saint-Sylvestre chez un des musiciens – l'altiste, si Sherlock se rappelait bien. Le grand dadais roux et le garçon châtain étaient _beaux._ Amoureux. Les crétins. Il ne fallait pas être amoureux. Il ne fallait pas s'attacher. Être affecté n'était pas un avantage, bon sang. C'était Mycroft qui le lui avait appris.

« Si je n'ai pas de nouvelles dans deux mois, soit en tout quatre mois entiers sans recevoir de lettre, je le considérerai comme mort. Je le considère déjà mort, annonça-t-il abruptement en observant avec un intérêt clinique la constriction douloureuse de son propre cœur à ces paroles – comme si verbaliser ses pensées leur donnait une consistance – et les deux amants qui tressaillirent.

\- Dire ce genre de choses... tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur, lui apprit Andy.

\- Laisse, commença Antonin, parce que lui savait, et Sherlock lui en voulut de savoir.

\- On m'en a déjà dûment informé, ne t'en fais pas. J'en prends bonne note, ceci dit, » gratifia-t-il Andy.

L'amant d'Antonin se hérissa mais n'ajouta rien. De toute façon, il était l'heure pour eux de partir.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il alla dans sa chambre et joua. Il avait toujours son violon entre les mains, bras et épaules en feu, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer sur les deux hommes qui rentraient de leur soirée.

Et bonne année 1941.

.

Rien ne changeait. Tout était toujours pareil. Le violon, une enquête insipide – à partir du moment où Lestrade avait cessé de bouder – qui ne devait surtout pas aboutir à l'accusation d'un soldat Allemand ni d'une figure politique, le violon, des arrestations plus ou moins aléatoires, des coups de feu dans la nuit et une tache de sang sur le pavé au matin sans sommeil sans que ni les habitants du quartier ni le préfet de police ne sachent jamais réellement qui était la victime ; le violon, le d'Angleterre, le Thiers, le Chapelier, l'Excelsior qui les avaient engagés pour les samedis soirs. Les Magasins Réunis, l'augmentation des prix, partout, les rayons d'épicerie vides, souvent, les passants maussades. Les enfants qui marchaient silencieux, tête baissée, les pigeons trop maigres pour être tués et mangés alors que même les chats avaient tous été décimés pour remplacer le lapin, le poulet, ou tout autre viande habituellement comestible et tout aussi introuvable. Et les soldats allemands qui avaient fait du bar de l'Hôtel d'Angleterre leur rendez-vous du jeudi soir, notamment.

Les soldats allemands qui venaient au d'Angleterre, qui se ressemblaient tous, mais dont Sherlock reconnaissait tous les visages. Savait chaque tête ancienne, chaque tête nouvelle, pouvait dire si untel était d'excellente humeur ce jour-là bien qu'il le cachât, était en mesure d'indiquer lequel avait reçu du courrier de sa fiancée aujourd'hui.

Les soldats allemands qui ajoutaient leur propre contribution à la fumée odorante dont les volutes lévitaient sous le plafond.

Les soldats allemands parmi lesquels, un jour (troisième mois plus six jours), Sherlock découvrit un homme plus petit que les autres, blond aux yeux foncés. Un soldat qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qui le regardait avec intensité.

L'homme aux yeux foncés – bleu foncé, lui avait dit la lumière quand le soldat avait légèrement détourné la tête et qu'un rayon du lustre avait frappé son iris - ne le lâcha pratiquement pas du regard, tout au long de cette soirée. Il avait l'air de l'écouter, de boire sa musique. _Leur_ musique... Mais, non, Sherlock le sentait, il le savait, c'était son violon et son violon uniquement que le petit soldat entendait ; c'était lui qu'il dévisageait attentivement ; c'était ses mouvements d'archet qu'il suivait de ses yeux étonnants, quand ceux-ci n'étaient pas ancrés sur son visage.

Sherlock tenta de l'ignorer. Parce que l'attention d'un Allemand, quelle qu'en soit la raison, n'était jamais de bon augure. Il tenta de l'ignorer et ne le regarda pas une seule fois en face, lorsqu'il l'eut remarqué. Et pourtant, à chaque instant, il pouvait dire précisément sur quelle partie de son corps les yeux du petit blond étaient posés.

Il n'aurait pas dû avoir tant de mal à ignorer ce regard, lui qui était passé maître dans l'art d'occulter très délibérément ce qu'il lui convenait d'occulter.

Il n'aurait pas dû sentir une chair de poule fort indésirable couvrir ses avant-bras tout au long de cette représentation.

.

Ce soir-là, dès qu'il eut rangé son violon dans son étui vers vingt-trois heures, il se sauva dans la nuit et gagna la porte de service du Thiers avec un soulagement vif et intense : il n'était pas suivi.

Et pourtant, constata-t-il plus tard alors qu'allongé sur son lit dans l'obscurité il ne parvenait pas même à approcher du sommeil, les yeux bleus et leur intensité fiévreuse le poursuivirent où qu'il tente de se fondre dans les replis et cachettes de son propre esprit, cette nuit-là.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu !  
**

 **A dans dix jours :)**

Nauss

.

* * *

 **Un peu d'Histoire dans l'histoire, et vice-versa, pour les intéressés :  
**

Je ne vais pas revenir sur _tous_ les événements cités dans ce chapitre, en partie parce que certains sont presque une base de la culture commune que tout le monde partage (désolée pour les potentiels Québécois ou tout autre lecteur francophone ne vivant pas sur le continent européen) et ce serait ridicule de les développer ; et aussi parce qu'il y en a trop et que je ne suis toujours pas devenue une experte de la question :P

Cependant, quelques détails me paraissent intéressants à discuter :

.

 **L'Armistice signée dans la clairière de Rethondes**

Elle met fin, le 22 juin 1940, à la guerre déclarée le 3 Septembre 1939 par la France à l'Allemagne, suite à l'invasion de la Pologne en quelques semaines par Hitler alors que ce dernier avait promis qu'il ne le ferait pas.

La clairière de Rethondes, dans la Forêt de Compiègne, est un endroit fort symbolique pour Hitler et l'Allemagne en général (et la France, en fait) : c'est le lieu qui avait été choisi pour signer le dernier armistice Franco-Allemand, celui qui signait la fin de la Première Guerre mondiale. Celui à l'origine du Traité de Versailles, de l'humiliation de l'Allemagne, de sa désorganisation économique et politique, etc, on en a parlé dans le chapitre précédent. Le wagon dans lequel l'Armistice de 1918 avait été signé a même été sorti du musée dans lequel il reposait (en abattant un mur, s'il vous plaît) pour le placer là où il était précisément 22 ans plus tôt. C'est une véritable revanche qui est prise ici par Hitler pour qui la France est l'Ennemi suprême.

Après quelques négociations entre le 21 et le 22 juin, pendant lesquelles la France parvient à avoir quelques modifications des conditions allemandes et se satisfait de ne voir qu'une partie de la France occupée, sa flotte militaire seulement désarmée et pas réquisitionnée et son empire colonial laissé intact, le général Keitel représentant l'Allemagne fait comprendre que c'est maintenant ou jamais que l'Armistice sera signée et Huntziger, général français, et lui actent la cessation du conflit armé. C'est par cette signature que les statuts de la France et de l'Occupation allemande (et italienne au Sud-Est) sont officialisées.

.

 **Les zones de la France pendant l'occupation allemande :**

Pas trop de détails sur zone occupée/zone libre, les informations sont très faciles à trouver si vous en voulez plus. En gros, la zone libre était plus libre que la zone occupée. Si si.

MAIS : il existait plusieurs zones avec le statut particulier exposé dans le chapitre, et la Lorraine, ainsi qu'une partie de la Franche Comté et du Nord étaient dite réservées ou interdites, avec des juridictions et des occupations différentes par rapport à la France "simplement" occupée. Les côtes notamment atlantiques étaient également des zones particulières sous l'occupation allemande (en gros, toutes les régions par lesquelles pouvait arriver une offensive Alliée : côtes de la mer du Nord, de l'Atlantique, régions frontalières de l'Allemagne, de la Belgique et du Luxembourg neutres par lesquels les Anglais, par exemple, auraient pu passer).

Comme dit plus haut, la zone interdite de la Lorraine possédait les particularités suivantes : les Lorrains qui, par peur de l'arrivée des Allemands, s'étaient enfuis de la région avant 1940, ont interdiction d'y revenir. Pour sortir de Lorraine ou y entrer, il faut des laissez-passer officiels. Les fonctionnaires juifs sont tous remerciés. Les instituteurs (non juifs) qui souhaitent leur mutation dans une autre région peuvent l'obtenir, avec l'effet pervers qu'aucune personne issue du reste de la France ne peut venir les remplacer dans la zone interdite.

Le préfet dont parle Lestrade et dont je n'ai pas envie de donner le nom (trouvable sur internet pour quelqu'un qui chercherait) était en effet un double-zélé du Reich et a collaboré +++ avec l'Allemagne, se prenant des tempêtes de rage lors de certains événements qui ne plaisaient pas aux Allemands mais, globalement, ayant été plutôt remercié pour son travail en accord avec les idées du Führer. L'expression de "collaboration correcte" employée par Lestrade est reprise littéralement du Maréchal Pétain quand il expliquait ce que devaient être les rapports avec l'Occupant. Et la communication de soutien du Maréchal aux régions notamment Alsace-Moselle mais aussi aux régions du Nord-Est dans leur ensemble a réellement été enregistrée mais n'a pas été autorisée à la diffusion dans les régions concernées.

Tant que je suis sur l'Histoire de Nancy, petite précision sur l'histoire : le maire cité, lui, n'a pas existé, pour autant que je le sache. Mercier est un nom totalement aléatoire et, si affaires immobilières frauduleuses il y a effectivement eu impliquant un maire de Nancy dans les années 70 dont je me suis très légèrement inspirée pour ce chapitre, ce n'était pas celui-ci.

.

 **Le paragraphe 175 :**

Ce texte de lois, datant de la fin du XIXe siècle, est celui qui régit la liste des actes sexuels jugés contre nature en Allemagne, dont l'homosexualité - longtemps considérée au même titre que la zoophilie - et la façon de punir les contrevenants audit paragraphe. On note trois principales périodes qui ont vu le paragraphe 175 appliqué et modifié : de 1871 à 1919 sous l'Empire (un film, _Anders als die Andern_ ou _D_ _ifférent des autres,_ tourné en 1919 par Richard Oswald est le premier à dénoncer ouvertement le Paragraphe 175 et à montrer l'homosexualité sans ambiguïté ni malveillance. Pour l'anecdote : il a été censuré et détruit moult fois, et une unique copie, actuellement au musée de Munich, a été retrouvée en Ukraine dans les années 70. Je ne l'ai pas vu, je ne sais pas s'il est trouvable, mais je vais me mettre en quête et je vous tiendrai au courant pour ceux qui seraient intéressés :p ) ; puis de 1919 à 1933 sous la République de Weimar et enfin de 1933 à 1945 sous le Troisième Reich. C'est lors de cette dernière période que la répréhension de l'homosexualité s'envole : chaque année, ce sont en moyenne 4456 hommes par an (contre 260 et 640 pour les périodes précédentes) qui sont punis par le Paragraphe 175, notamment entre 1933 et 1935 (parce que les priorités se sont orientées sur d'autres point, par la suite). En tout, sur 12 ans, ce seront plus 53 000 hommes qui auront été réprimés par ce texte de loi. Les femmes ayant des relations sexuelles avec d'autres femmes, quant à elles, sont ignorées par le Paragraphe 175 (c'est également le cas pour son équivalent en Angleterre et, en gros, partout) sauf en Autriche où certaines seront punies, mais d'une façon différente des hommes.

Entre 1933 et 1945, le Paragraphe 175 proposait des traitements (au sens médical comme législatif et pénal) différents des homosexuels selon que ceux-ci étaient arrêtés parmi les civils, parmi les soldats de la Wehrmacht ou parmi les SS.

A l'étranger, seules les zones annexées par l'Allemagne étaient concernées par le paragraphe 175. N'ayant trouvé aucune information sur ce qu'il en était de la zone interdite de la Lorraine, intermédiaire entre l'Alsace-Moselle annexée et la zone occupée, et étant donné le statut législatif de ladite zone interdite qui suivait le Droit allemand, la logique m'a portée à faire le choix de soumettre les Lorrains à cette loi également.

Espace de pensées personnel à l'auteure : On pourrait dire - peut-être à raison, je ne sais pas - que le sort réservé aux homosexuels pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale est trop insignifiant en terme de nombre pour en parler de front, comme ça, alors que je ne compte pas revenir sur le sort réservé de façon systématique aux Juifs, par exemple, ni à celui, similaire, des handicapés, des tziganes... Sauf que cette histoire me paraît un excellent "prétexte" pour développer un point trop souvent survolé du harcèlement d'individus pour le seul fait de ce qu'ils étaient intrinsèquement. Au fur et à mesure des chapitres, je continuerai donc d'amener des informations complémentaires sur ce point, en rapport direct ou non avec le Paragraphe 175. Juste pour info ;)

.

Bonne semaine et demi à vous !

Nauss


	4. Chapitre 3 Partie 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Nouvelle formule : comme les chapitres de 15 000 mots, c'est aussi pénible à corriger pour ma bêta et moi qu'à lire pour vous, je vais les poster en deux parties, deux fois plus vite (ce qui n'a pas de sens ici, puisque la deuxième partie de ce chapitre qui viendra dans le week-end est la dernière pré-vacances d'été, mais pour après, ça sera une publication 2 fois par semaine de parties de chapitre longues de 6000 à 8000 mots). Ce qui nous porte à 20 "chapitres" en tout. Si vous m'avez perdue parce que je m'exprime très mal, c'est pas grave :P)**

 **MERCI à tous pour vos favoritage et vos following et surtout, surtout vos reviews génialissimes qui me nourrissent et me motivent tellement à écrire.**

 **Merci plus de fois que je ne saurais le dire à Elie Bluebell pour sa super bêta. Coeurs !**

 **Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Warning : **Smut.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 - partie 1 :

.

Ils venaient de terminer de jouer et les Allemands les applaudissaient. C'étaient toujours des soldats de la Wehrmacht. Les SS semblaient ne jamais devoir se mêler à eux, ce qui était une très bonne chose, estimait Sherlock.

Ce dernier rangeait déjà hâtivement son violon alors que les autres musiciens n'étaient pas encore descendus de la petite estrade. Il ne resta pas avec eux pour boire un coup. Il voulait partir. C'était le troisième jeudi de suite qu'il s'enfuyait comme un voleur, à peine les morceaux terminés - autant de fois où le soldat blond était venu au d'Angleterre pour la soirée.

Il l'avait _senti_. Toute au long de cette soirée à jouer, il avait senti que ce serait aujourd'hui. Le blond ne le lâchait toujours pas du regard, répondait distraitement quand l'un de ses compatriotes lui parlait, et il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude, dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes, dans sa main gauche fermée sur sa pinte, qui criait _ce soir._

Sherlock n'entendit pas ses pas dans les rues obscures et estima qu'il restait à une bonne distance, mais il savait que le petit soldat était sorti, lui aussi. Qu'il le suivait. Le violoniste tourna dans le minuscule passage qui menait à la porte de service de l'Hôtel Thiers. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'entrée, il s'arrêta pour l'attendre sous le porche.

Le blond arriva en vue après une vingtaine de secondes. Il hésita en observant l'étroit passage – un coupe-gorge, d'autant plus pour un soldat en pays occupé et qui suivait un inconnu. Puis il aperçut Sherlock qui l'attendait ouvertement. Cela sembla le décider et il s'approcha d'un pas conquérant.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda le violoniste sur un ton dur.

Le soldat répondit en Allemand, l'air assuré, le sourire entendu. Mais Sherlock avait bien fait attention de ne surtout pas s'imprégner de cette langue qui le répugnait tant. Alors il secoua la tête en haussant les épaules pour signifier qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le blond se mordit la lèvre. Puis ânonna dans un Français hésitant et rendu presque incompréhensible par son accent rude :

« _Che... Oui, che crois._ »

Il avait découvert ses dents sur un nouveau sourire qui se voulait séducteur. Sherlock sentit la chair de poule sur ses bras, à nouveau. Il serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas cet accent. Il n'aimait pas l'origine de cet homme, ce qu'il représentait, ce qu'il était... Et pourtant, il ne parvint pas à l'envoyer voir ailleurs. Comme il ne répondait rien et, parfaitement immobile, toisait le soldat allemand, ce dernier fit un premier pas, entrant clairement dans son espace personnel. Sherlock ne recula pas. Ses yeux qu'il savait froids n'avaient pas l'air d'effrayer le petit blond. Ce dernier devait se croire protégé par son statut qui induisait une domination à laquelle Sherlock n'avait pas le droit de se soustraire. Le blond ne le toucha pas, cependant, tout proche qu'il se trouvait à présent.

« _Si il te plaît_ , ajouta-t-il en ayant l'air de lutter contre les mots en Français, plus que de les prononcer.

\- S'il me plaît ? répéta Sherlock, dubitatif, alors qu'il sentait la chair de poule courir le long de ses bras et de ses épaules et de son dos et de ses cuisses, sous son manteau et sa chemise.

\- Si... Si tu veux, » précisa le soldat.

Le brun ricana :

« Parce que si je dis non, tu ne me feras pas embarquer pour un prétexte fallacieux – _faux_ , » se reprit-il pour ne pas risquer de perdre l'Allemand dont les connaissances de la langue de Molière restaient apparemment rudimentaires.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas de l'incompréhension qu'y lut Sherlock, mais le choc de l'outrage.

« _... Non_ ! »

Ils avaient parlé doucement, jusque-là, presque chuchoté ce qui ressemblait à l'établissement d'un contrat pour une activité illicite. Ce dernier mot fut néanmoins prononcé avec plus de force, comme si le blond était frustré de ne pas connaître plus de termes français pour expliciter sa pensée. Il regarda autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours bien seuls et que sa protestation n'avait pas amené un badaud vers le passage autrement désert. Son sourire assuré avait disparu.

« Non. Tu... Tu peux dire non, » reprit-il.

Sherlock l'observa avec circonspection. Ils étaient toujours terriblement proches l'un de l'autre sans pour autant se toucher. Le regard du blond n'était plus caché derrière le masque de la distance physique ni de l'assurance crâne. Sherlock songea qu'il serait bien plus facile de refuser – parce que c'était ce qu'il _devait_ faire – si l'Allemand s'était montré tel qu'il l'avait attendu : conquérant, réellement sûr de lui et bien prêt à jouir du privilège d'être ce qu'il était. Là, il se montrait comme un homme apparemment respectueux qui ne désirait que ce que Sherlock était prêt à lui accorder. C'était _pénible_.

Le brun savait qu'il devait refuser, vraiment. C'était une mauvaise, une très mauvaise idée. C'était faire entrer l'ennemi chez lui. C'était lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent une faiblesse et une raison de l'arrêter. C'était irresponsable, c'était irrationnel, totalement, c'était-

Des images des jours passés le frappèrent sans qu'il les ait consciemment invoquées. Il avait vu les filles de la famille Evain se faire humiliée dans un magasin par des commerçants et des clients _Français._ Paulette, seize ans, et Lucienne, douze ans, qui étaient sorties en pleurant de l'endroit après avoir fait fait la queue pendant des heures pour se voir refuser d'être servies. Parce qu'elles étaient juives. Hier, il avait croisé des hommes de Lestrade emmenant le corps d'un type qui avait été en train d'écrire un graffiti anti-Allemand sur un mur rue de la Ravinelle quand une escouade de SS était passée.

Sherlock n'avait _pas_ envie d'être rationnel. Son quotidien n'avait plus rien de rationnel. Il mourrait peut-être demain. Pour une broutille, ou parce qu'il ne parviendrait pas à contenir la rage, la détresse permanentes qu'il réussissait difficilement à taire... Ce soir était pire que les autres soirs. Ce soir, il était prêt à prendre des risques, il était prêt à aller insulter des soldats... Il était presque prêt à jouer les héros et à mourir en martyr.

Ce soir, il n'avait qu'une envie : vivre parce qu'il était en vie.

Alors il se détourna, ouvrit la porte et ne la ferma pas derrière lui, même quand il commença à grimper les escaliers. Il fallut cinq secondes pour qu'il entende les pas du blond prendre sa suite. Il entra dans son appartement, dans sa chambre, ordonna au soldat de fermer la porte derrière lui et observa le bazar de la pièce auquel il venait d'ajouter son violon et son manteau. Des chemises propres qu'il ne prenait plus la peine de ranger, des partitions, partout, des objets qu'Antonin ne voulait pas voir dans les communs – son microscope, son crâne humain, celui de bœuf sur lequel il voulait monter deux ampoules pour le transformer en lampe, les nombreuses tasses qui lui servaient vaguement de bécher et qu'il avait ruinées, au grand dam de son colocataire, parce que le nylon fondu collait trop à la faïence.

Le matelas au sol.

Il frémit plus qu'il ne sursauta quand une main se posa au bas de son dos, hésitante. Comme il ne se retirait pas, la main s'enhardit, glissa jusqu'à sa taille, puis crocheta sa hanche pour le faire pivoter. Le soldat leva doucement ses doigts vers le haut de la boutonnière de sa chemise en le regardant dans les yeux pour lire un éventuel refus. Sherlock ne bougea pas au premier bouton. Ni au deuxième. Il frissonna quand la main s'égara sur son pectoral puis son téton au troisième bouton. Et comme si le soldat n'avait attendu que ce signe, les gestes se firent empressés, presque tremblants. Le brun fut bientôt torse-nu et ferma les yeux quand une bouche s'échoua sur un des deux boutons de chair rose qui sertissaient son torse alors que les mains du soldat empoignaient ses fesses. Presque à contrecœur, mais pas réellement, il posa ses propres mains sur la taille de l'homme face à lui et ses doigts cherchèrent d'eux-mêmes la ceinture de son pantalon pour en sortir le maillot de corps, sous cette veste kaki, et toucher la peau du ventre, la caresser du bout des ongles puis la griffer plus franchement et sentir les abdominaux se contracter sous son passage.

Il sursauta et rouvrit vivement les yeux en reculant d'un pas quand il sentit les lèvres du blond sur les siennes. _Non_. _Ça_ , ce n'était pas possible. Livrer son corps à un Allemand, coucher avec l'un d'entre eux, pourquoi pas. C'était abject, il le savait. C'était une trahison envers... _envers qui ? Ta patrie peut-être ?_ ricana-t-il intérieurement. Mais se laisser embrasser, partager quelque chose d'aussi doux, de tendre, _d'intime_ qu'un baiser était hors de question.

Le blond sembla comprendre et n'insista pas. Il repoussa légèrement Sherlock pour l'emmener jusqu'au matelas sur lequel il s'assit.

Le violoniste n'était pas certain de vouloir recevoir quoi que ce soit de la part de cet homme. Il se sentait mal, déjà, d'avoir cédé à cette pulsion, à cette part de lui-même qui attendait fébrilement depuis trois semaines de voir si le petit soldat blond serait là pour le fixer fiévreusement ce jeudi soir – de voir s'il le suivrait, cette fois. Alors il se retrouva rapidement agenouillé entre les jambes ouvertes du soldat à présent aussi nu que lui – le blond n'avait pas protesté quand il lui avait retiré d'autorité ses plaquettes militaires – et les deux mains de l'Allemand couraient dans ses boucles alors que Sherlock l'avait en bouche. Il sentait son excitation dopée à chaque nouveau râle du blond et par la tension des doigts qui se contractaient régulièrement sur son cuir chevelu avant de se relâcher, comme si le soldat avait voulu lui imposer un rythme sans se l'autoriser.

 _Prévenant_.

Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ le soldat devait-il rendre tout ça compliqué, comme s'il souhaitait que Sherlock s'en veuille d'autant plus qu'il n'était forcé à rien ?

Les doigts, cependant, finirent par empoigner compulsivement ses cheveux. Sherlock grogna, parce que ça n'aurait pas dû tant lui plaire, et lutta pour avaler un peu plus profondément l'Allemand alors que celui-ci tirait dans le sens inverse. Le brun finit par se soumettre à la poigne et s'écarta de l'aine du soldat. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il s'autorisa à observer – à des fins scientifiques et objectives – le torse rougi, le sexe luisant et quémandeur, les bras et les épaules musclés, l'abdomen ciselé, les cheveux blonds ébouriffés, le visage au regard à la fois très ailleurs et très présent. Bon sang, parce qu'il était beau, en plus du reste. Pourquoi devait-il avoir l'air d'un homme, de rien d'autre qu'un homme nu, en cet instant ? Ne pouvait-il pas ressembler au soldat, à l'Allemand, à l'ennemi qu'il était réellement ?

« Pas encore, » dit le soldat, et Sherlock s'aperçut qu'il parlait en Allemand et que, ô rage, ô désespoir, quelques mots semblaient s'être glissés contre son gré dans son lexique de compréhension.

Le blond lui sourit, d'un sourire qui semblait ne jamais savoir être ni éclatant ni insouciant, mais qui était simple et franc à cette heure-ci où il voyait dans le regard du violoniste que ce dernier l'avait compris. Une des mains qui étaient toujours dans les boucles noires vint lui caresser la joue, enveloppante. Sherlock se surprit à incliner le visage pour approfondir la caresse. Puis s'en voulut pour ça et choisit, pour oublier cet instant d'égarement, d'avancer pour s'agenouiller au-dessus du corps du blond. Ce dernier le regarda, dans l'expectative, une étincelle d'excitation dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Sherlock en Français.

\- Et toi ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose qu'il voulait. Il voulait que le soldat décide. Qu'il ait le contrôle. Ne pas prendre son plaisir. Ne pas le prendre trop délibérément, du moins.

Le soldat sembla saisir qu'il n'initierait rien. Il s'allongea sur le dos, attrapa les hanches du brun pour le rapprocher de lui à un angle plus praticable et passa sa main entre ses cuisses pour poser un doigt sur son entrée. De nouveau, ce regard interrogateur qui lui demandait s'il pouvait. Et, de nouveau, Sherlock qui se haït d'acquiescer avec empressement. Il s'écarta cependant juste le temps de tendre la main derrière le matelas et d'en retirer un bocal de vaseline qu'il tendit au blond.

« _Na großartig._ »

Il ne comprit pas le sens, cette fois, même s'il saisit distinctement les mots qui lui étaient familiers pour les avoir entendus lorsque les soldats du d'Angleterre félicitaient les musiciens après un morceau qu'ils avaient particulièrement apprécié.

Le blond posa toutefois le pot de côté, apparemment pour profiter de ce corps qu'il avait au-dessus de lui et en effleurer la peau blanche, taquiner un téton, griffer la taille, s'échouer sur l'érection de Sherlock et la caresser- Le brun écarta vivement ses mains, saisit le pot, l'ouvrit et le lui remit d'autorité entre ses doigts avec un froncement de sourcils. Le blond comprit, une fois encore, sourit en secouant la tête avec un regard amusé que Sherlock interpréta comme un _« Tu n'es pas très patient, toi. »_ Le violoniste se sentit passablement frustré par ce regard qui croyait le cerner. Puis il sentit les doigts lubrifiés du soldat en lui, et il ferma les yeux et ne vit plus le regard, et ne repoussa pas, cette fois, l'autre main qui se ferma sur son membre pour le pomper. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit si bon, mais c'était là, et il ne pouvait se soustraire à la sensation de cet homme prévenant qui prenait possession de son corps avec fermeté. Il lui semblait plus habile et assuré que ne l'avait été Molli', sa seule autre véritable référence dans le domaine – puisqu'à part quelques fellations et passes encore moins intimes au sous-sol du Baron Noir, il n'avait jamais rien échangé de sexuel avec qui que ce soit. Ce n'était pas tant qu'Antonin ne savait pas s'y prendre mais plutôt que sa timidité le rendait facilement fade. L'homme qu'il avait actuellement entre ses jambes, tout en étant d'une délicatesse et d'une prévenance significatives, n'en était pas moins ferme dans ses intentions et semblait savoir exactement quand s'aventurer plus loin pour ne pas être douloureux sans avoir non plus le temps de devenir ennuyeux.

Rapidement, les doigts disparurent et Sherlock, en serrant les dents, s'empala complètement et sans douceur sur le membre que le blond présenta à son entrée. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur et sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il rouvrit ces derniers en sentant une main saisir fermement sa hanche pour prévenir tout mouvement de sa part et une autre caresser sa joue.

« _Trop pressé_ , » lui reprocha le blond avec son accent à couper au couteau, comme s'il en voulait à Sherlock de s'être fait mal.

Il imposa l'immobilité au brun encore quelques dizaines de secondes, puis finit par rendre les armes contre les velléités de Sherlock à prendre un rythme. Ce dernier le vit l'observer minutieusement pendant une dizaine de secondes, avant de finir par acquiescer, pour lui-même apparemment, et de fermer les yeux pour s'abandonner aux sensations.

 _Il veut réellement s'assurer que je ne suis pas en train de me blesser._

Sherlock trouva cette information presque choquante. Surtout quand lui ne recherchait absolument pas la douceur.

Les doigts du blond étaient ancrés à sa taille, glissaient parfois pour lui empoigner les fesses. Le soldat, cette fois, proposa puis à imposa un rythme que Sherlock fut bien trop consentant à suivre. Il retenait ses gémissements dans sa gorge alors que ceux du blond le percutaient. Ses doigts s'étaient fichés dans les épaules du soldat, à un moment, mais même se tenir ainsi prenait trop d'énergie et de concentration et il se retrouva appuyé sur ses avant-bras posés de part et d'autre du visage de son partenaire, le dos arrondi pour continuer de le prendre en lui toujours plus rapidement. Il sentit le moment précis où le soldat était sur le point de venir, et ce fut à peu près à cet instant que sa prostate fut touchée une première fois. Puis une seconde. Et encore. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les cheveux courts du blond sous lui alors que l'orgasme lui fit lâcher plusieurs grognements en rythme des derniers coups de bassin du blond.

Sherlock était essoufflé. Il se sentait bien. Beaucoup trop bien. Au bout de près d'une minute, il s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux et tomba dans ceux du blond. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait posé son front contre le sien, dans une position qui lui parut beaucoup trop _proche_ mais, avant qu'il puisse rassembler assez d'énergie et de conviction pour s'écarter, les bras du soldat se refermèrent autour de dos, imposant à son visage de se nicher dans son épaule. Dans son cou. Sherlock se laissa étreindre, à peu près certain de ne pas aimer ça. Mais de ne pas détester autant qu'il l'aurait dû.

Le blond n'eut besoin que de quelques minutes dans cette position pour s'endormir. Alors Sherlock, qui était toujours parfaitement éveillé et qui sentait avec effroi la nausée l'envahir bien plus tôt que prévu, se dégagea de ses bras – le soldat toujours endormi roula sur le flanc. Le violoniste, debout à présent, l'observa sans savoir véritablement quoi faire, quoi faire de cet homme qui s'endormait ainsi chez un inconnu après avoir couché avec lui, un inconnu qui aurait pu le tuer plusieurs fois ce soir, et plus encore maintenant qu'il n'était plus le moins du monde alerte. Il n'était pas question pour le brun de dormir. Pas là, à côté de cet individu. Il se rhabilla, enfila son manteau et sortit dans la rue froide. Marcher pour s'éclaircir les idées.

En passant devant l'église Saint-Epvres et ses flèches de pierre fauve, il regarda l'horloge. Minuit passé. Le 28 Février était là.

 _Quatre mois_.

Il sortit le paquet de cigarettes et le briquet qu'il avait volé dans la chemise du soldat avant de sortir. Il tira une première taffe. Toussa lourdement. Savoura cette impression qu'un rat, toutes griffes dehors, lacérait ses poumons de l'intérieur pour s'en échapper. Puis inspira une deuxième fois du poison qui lui donna l'impression que sa tête était un peu moins lourde à porter.

.

Il devait être autour de quatre heures du matin quand il songea à réintégrer son appartement. Les questions existentielles l'avaient assailli, la rancœur, l'impression de s'être vendu à l'ennemi. Rien de très original, donc, et il se décevait de se voir si commun.

Mais c'était un fait. Avoir offert ce point de pression à quelqu'un lui donnait l'impression que de la vermine courait sous la peau de ses avant-bras. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait refusé les avances de son professeur de solfège, quelques années plus tôt. Il avait bien considéré les propositions de l'homme, mais la personnalité de celui-ci l'avait fait prendre l'excellente décision de se montrer fermement dissuasif : il ne souhaitait pas que qui que ce soit possède le moindre ascendant de ce type sur lui. Avec Antonin, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il n'avait jamais rien eu à craindre de lui. Le garçon doux et timide n'aurait jamais _utilisé_ contre lui ces informations ou cette relation qu'ils avaient brièvement entretenue. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais fait. Les inconnus au sous-sol du Baron Noir... étaient des inconnus. Sherlock n'aurait jamais à les revoir en dehors de ce contexte et il possédait lui-même suffisamment d'informations compromettantes sur eux pour qu'ils ne se risquent pas à lui faire la moindre menace.

Mais il avait cédé avec le soldat, le soldat _allemand,_ qu'il avait laissé dans son appartement. Haine. Envers lui-même. Envers le blond qui, peut-être, était toujours là haut.

Et, justement, il ne fallait pas qu'il y reste trop longtemps. Antonin risquerait de le croiser au réveil et _ça,_ Sherlock ne le souhaitait pour rien au monde.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il vit l'Allemand sursauter en levant les yeux vers lui. Il était debout au milieu de la pièce, en train de fermer son manteau. Prêt à partir. Sherlock aurait dû attendre dix minutes de plus, avant de rentrer. Il n'aurait pas eu à le croiser.

« _Hallo_. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il savait son regard dur, sa mâchoire contractée. Le soldat s'en aperçut et afficha un petit sourire en coin fataliste. Il lui adressa un hochement de tête en sortant de la chambre alors que Sherlock n'avait pas bougé ni dit un mot, s'écartant seulement pour libérer le passage. Il entendit la porte d'entrée de l'appartement se fermer dans son dos.

Quand il s'allongea, il se trouva transi de froid. La neige s'était mise à tomber à un moment de sa marche, se souvint-il. Il se retourna en grelottant sous sa couverture trop fine. Quelle que soit sa position, l'odeur du soldat l'agressait.

.

Il était là, le jeudi suivant. Évidemment.

Sherlock joua aussi bien que d'habitude. Mieux, peut-être. Il avait de plus en plus de facilités à faire certaines extensions de doigts sur le manche du violon qui lui posaient problème il y a quelques jours encore.

La semaine avait été frustrante à bien des égards. L'enquête que Lestrade lui avait portée cette fois-là avait été résolue dans la journée – _comment_ les forces de l'ordre pouvaient-elles être si incompétentes ? - et il avait été hanté par la question du soldat allemand. Alors la musique le libéra, comme c'était le cas tous les soirs. Tout en restant impeccablement concentré sur ses morceaux, sur l'ensemble, sur les notes d'Antonin qu'il soutenait fermement des siennes, il s'était oublié dans la musique, dans son univers à lui, là où les émotions dans ce qu'elles avaient de plus brutes répondaient à des vibrations et des fréquences, plutôt qu'à des mots et des actes. Il s'était aperçu, cette semaine, qu'il ne s'autorisait plus à ressentir que quand il jouait, et alors parce qu'il ne ressentait pas ses propres émotions mais celles de la musique. Il n'avait pas souhaité poursuivre la réflexion plus loin et l'avait enfermée avec lesdites émotions dans le grenier de son Palais Mental.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières, ce soir, après s'être perdu dans les vibrations du bois contre son cou, les yeux bleus foncés étaient là pour l'attraper.

Il maudit son incohérence au moment-même où il rangea son violon et sortit du bar, une fois de plus avant tout le monde. Il sentit le regard d'Antonin fiché entre ses omoplates à la façon d'un picador.

Le soldat blond ne tenta pas de l'embrasser cette fois. Il défit le long manteau noir avant même que la porte claque, accula Sherlock contre celle-ci et entreprit de le déshabiller. Le brun ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre la gentillesse, n'éprouvant finalement pas la moindre difficulté à étouffer les protestations de son cerveau par les pulsions de son corps, maintenant qu'il avait sa chaleur contre la sienne.

.

« Tu... err... fais bien le violon. »

Sherlock ne s'était pas enfui dans la nuit, cette fois. Etendu sur le matelas depuis une vingtaine de minutes, il sentait le vent froid de l'extérieur caresser sa peau, la consteller de grains de chair de poule. Le soldat fumait en observant la place Thiers en contrebas, par la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte. Son regard revint sur le violoniste. Yeux trop doux.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il se leva, s'approcha de la fenêtre après avoir lui-même prélevé une cigarette du paquet qu'il avait volé au soldat, le jeudi précédent, et qui reposait négligemment sur le bureau. Le blond y avait jeté un coup d'œil, quelques minutes plus tôt, et s'était contenté de sourire avant de sortir ses nouvelles cigarettes. Quand le brun fut à côté de lui, cependant, le soldat lui retira le tube d'entre les lèvres et le rangea dans son propre étui.

« Non. Trop jeune, asséna-t-il avec un ton réprobateur, avant de lui demander laborieusement : Ton... ton âge ? »

Pourquoi tous les hommes autour de lui se montraient-ils obsédés par son âge, exactement ?

« Vingt-et-un ans, » répondit Sherlock.

Il afficha deux doigts levés sur une main, et le pouce de l'autre, pour aider l'Allemand qui avait froncé les sourcils. Ce dernier eut l'air satisfait de la réponse. Il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule nue du brun. Ce dernier frissonna. Il n'avait que vaguement envie de se dégager de sous les lèvres mais s'écarta quand même vivement. _Danger_.

L'Allemand rejeta une dernière bouffée de fumée puis jeta le talon par la fenêtre qu'il referma.

« Trop froid, » dit-il en passant une main sur la chair de poule au bas du dos de Sherlock.

Le brun n'était pas certain que c'était seulement l'air frais qui en était la cause.

« Tu fais bien le violon, répéta l'Allemand.

\- _Joue_ , corrigea Sherlock, cette fois. Je _joue_ bien _du_ violon. »

Le soldat le regarda une seconde avec hésitation. Puis il répéta. Écorcha les mots, mais au moins étaient-ce les bons, cette fois.

« _Name_ ? » demanda le blond en Allemand, après avoir cherché sans succès le terme adéquat en Français.

Le brun l'observa minutieusement. Son visage était doux. Sympathique. Intéressé. Lui aussi était toujours nu, son uniforme en boule par terre, là où ils l'avaient laissé plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Sherlock. Holmes.

\- _Sherlock_ , répéta le soldat avec une étincelle nouvelle dans les yeux, soudain. Is that an English name ? Are _you_ English ? »

Le brun battit en retraite de quelques pas. Encore un nouveau Britannique dans sa vie. Parce que _cet_ accent ne s'acquerrait pas comme celui d'une deuxième langue apprise à l'école – sauf quand on s'appelait Sherlock Holmes et qu'on était un génie. Ce soldat n'était pas un génie.

« Are _you_? English, I mean, demanda lentement le brun.

\- I... _Ja_ , dit le blond en passant de nouveau à l'Allemand avec un regard prudent, soudain, puis au Français. Mon... err... Vater... _Père ?_ Mon père, Allemand. Ma Mater : Anglaise. Vie en Allemagne mais pas quand... err... _bébé_ ?

\- Ton père est Allemand, ta mère Anglaise, et tu as grandi une partie de ton enfance en Angleterre avant d'aller vivre en Allemagne, interpréta Sherlock en Anglais, cette fois. C'est ça ?

\- Ja, » approuva le soldat avec un sourire rayonnant.

Avoir trouvé une langue à peu près commune semblait l'enchanter. Même s'il ne l'utilisait pas.

« Pourquoi tu ne parles pas en Anglais ?

\- Je être Allemand, batailla le blond.

\- Et tu préfères parler Français qu'Anglais ?

\- Ici, la France, » expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était parfaitement logique.

Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux. Le soldat lui envoya un regard interrogateur. Et, soudain, le brun s'aperçut que l'entée d'un nouveau Britannique – en gros – dans sa vie représentait un risque certain pour lui. Il devait s'assurer que...

« Où as-tu vécu en Angleterre ? Jusque quel âge ?

\- Brighton, lui sourit largement le soldat. Sieben... err _Sept_ ans. Toi ? »

Bien sûr, songea Sherlock avec aigreur. _Bien sûr_ , il fallait qu'ils aient « vécu » dans la même ville pendant leur enfance. Sherlock avait beau s'être renseigné autant qu'il l'avait pu, il ne pourrait jamais faire illusion auprès d'un homme qui avait lui-même parcouru les rues que lui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir que sur une carte et de vagues clichés en noir et blanc aux formes grossières.

« Londres, décida-t-il alors, parce qu'il y aurait plus de chances que l'Anglo-Allemand ne découvre pas la supercherie s'il s'inventait un nouveau passé dans une si grande ville. J'en suis parti quand j'avais 6 ou 7 ans, moi aussi. »

Le blond lui envoya un nouveau regard pétillant. Sherlock sentit toutefois une certaine frustration dans l'homme face à lui, plein de questions qu'il voulait poser mais qu'il ne pouvait formuler en Français et que Sherlock ne comprendrait pas en Allemand. Le violoniste faillit lui conseiller l'Anglais. Avant de se souvenir que c'était _très bien_ qu'il n'en apprenne pas plus sur lui.

Le blond se désigna finalement en disant :

« Je m'appelle Johann Waldson. »

Sherlock acquiesça avec un sourire sec. Il ne put s'empêcher de répéter – _Johann_ – pour tester la consonance nouvelle sur ses lèvres. Et il sentit celles du dénommé Johann sur son cou et ses mains au creux de ses reins, soudain. Gestes pressés et impérieux qui le ramenèrent vers le lit. Il se laissa faire. Sans doute participa-t-il aussi, tout en tournant dans sa tête la nouvelle identité qu'il devrait se construire rapidement – sauf à ne plus jamais revoir l'Allemand. Mais il commençait à comprendre, alors que la langue du soldat rendait ses pensées de plus en plus floues et lointaines, que cette dernière option n'était plus envisageable.

.

Vivre dans la peur que Johann découvre d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il n'était pas Anglais n'était pas quelque chose que Sherlock était parvenu à prévoir, malgré sa capacité à anticiper toutes les issues possibles d'une situation pour prendre la meilleure décision (ou la plus mauvaise, mais du moins en connaissance de cause). Ça, et l'autre crainte très liée qu'Antonin ou qui que ce soit d'autre qui connaisse son faux passé soit amené à parler avec le soldat et qu'ils découvrent qu'ils n'avaient pas la même version de l'histoire.

Il s'était depuis toujours fait passé pour un jeune homme arrivé en France à l'âge de sept ans avec son père et son frère, après avoir vécu toute son enfance à Brighton. Sa famille était repartie dans les îles britanniques quand lui avait eu quatorze ans, pour reprendre en main la société léguée par un oncle décédé, laissant Sherlock à Serge et Alberte le temps qu'il termine de grandir. Il avait pour mission de rester ici, d'améliorer son Français et d'œuvrer au mieux pour contacter les bonnes personnes et permettre l'implantation d'une succursale en France, quand serait venu le moment d'étendre l'influence de la firme familiale. Firme de cirage à chaussures. C'était une histoire simple et parfaite que personne n'avait jamais remise en question, parmi les rares individus à qui il avait eu à fournir une explication à un moment où à un autre – soit ses oncle et tante, bien sûr, même si la réponse ne les avait pas tant intéressés au-delà du fait qu'un père propriétaire d'une entreprise devait gagner assez pour les pourvoir ; Molli', aussi, qui voulait naïvement en savoir plus sur lui ; et puis Lestrade qui avait utilisé l'excuse lamentable d'un dossier à remplir sur lui, étranger émigré à Nancy depuis bien plus de huit jours, donc relevant de son service.

Mais tout ça, tous ces efforts pour mentir – pas que ça lui ait demandé beaucoup d'efforts jusque-là, ceci dit – pouvaient partir en fumée à tout instant pour peu que les mauvaises personnes en viennent à interagir. C'était très, _très_ dérangeant.

Pire, sans doute, était le fait que ce « détail » ajouté à la disparition de Mycroft le plongeait dans des pensées indésirables sur sa vie d'avant. La _vraie_. Ne plus avoir de passé britannique stable fissurait le Mur, et c'était terrible, bien plus qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Des souvenirs qu'il avait pensés effacés à vie lui revenaient aux moments les plus imprévisibles. Une conversation des Ravvigni qu'il avait surprise dans le Café Liliano, quand il avait huit ans – la première qui lui avait appris que son propre père trempait dans des affaires illicites qui les mettaient tous en danger, son frère, sa mère et lui. Et la première fois également que Sherlock avait mis tout son intellect à déjouer la chose avec l'aide de Mirko-Fa- _Mycroft_. Avec l'aide de _Mycroft_. Son frère lui avait dit, alors, qu'il faudrait peut-être fuir un jour. Sherlock frissonnait en y repensant, en se rappelant avoir alors songé que son frère exagérait. D'autres souvenirs déstabilisants consistaient en des flash des rares moments où il avait toléré une compagnie, celle d'un garçon de son âge qui s'appelait Vittorio et qui trouvait toujours le moyen de l'entraîner dans des bêtises parfois franchement dangereuses. Cela avait le don non négligeable de le sortir régulièrement de l'ennui mortel qui accompagnait fidèlement son évolution à travers le monde, grâce à des défis périlleux concernant l'Etna, notamment, ou encore des manipulations de substances instables et de câblages électriques sous tension.

Ces images, il n'en voulait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu Vittorio. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu Mycroft. Ni le Café Liliano, ni les étés siciliens. Tout ça était mort pour lui... Sauf que non, pas réellement puisque la perspective que l'un de ces éléments ait peut-être réellement disparu lui était insupportable quand il faisait l'erreur involontaire de trop s'y pencher.

Cette semaine qui avait suivi la présentation du soldat blond, Sherlock l'avait principalement passée à la bibliothèque pour lire des livres sur Londres et choisir où il avait habité quand il était enfant, quelle école il avait fréquentée – il s'était rapidement décidé pour un précepteur à domicile, ce qui lui évitait l'inconfort de _peut-être_ encore devoir changer d'identité si jamais il rencontrait un Londonien qui aurait eu la mauvaise idée d'être passé par son école usurpée, puisque le monde semblait être globalement contre lui.

Il lui fallait une histoire, aussi, qui puisse justifier qu'il ait menti aux autres si jamais Johann parlait avec l'un d'entre eux. Il y réfléchirait.

Tout cela ne servait peut-être à rien. Peut-être était-il sauf, depuis le temps qu'il avait fui la Sicile. Peut-être que les Ravvigni n'en avaient-ils plus après lui... Eux ou toute autre famille avec qui son père avait eu l'idée stupide d'essayer de commercer – _s_ _tupide ;_ comme s'il avait eu la moindre chance face à ce qui flirtait doucement avec les rangs de la Mafia. Peut-être Sherlock s'inquiétait-il pour rien... Mais, pour avoir grandi dans l'atmosphère lourde de Palermo, il savait qu'une fois les graines de la colère semées, cette dernière ne finissait par retomber que lorsque la vengeance avait été dûment goûtée. Or, révéler son identité était un risque. Qui pouvait paraître minime, peut-être. Mais un risque malgré tout.

Il vécut cette première semaine en s'attendant presque à avoir à peine le temps d'apercevoir une ombre italienne se dessiner et le reflet d'une arme à feu avant de sentir la balle dans ses entrailles. C'était totalement irrationnel. _Rien_ de ce qu'il avait dit à Johann ne pouvait le relier _si rapidement_ à Scergliocchi Olomese – ce nom, l'avait-il réellement porté un jour ? Il lui semblait que c'était celui d'un étranger. Celui d'un individu mort qu'il aurait vaguement connu, à une époque...

Cependant, sa semaine à la bibliothèque – pendant laquelle il tenta également d'occulter les nombreuses étagères vides de leurs livres jugés menaçants par le Troisième Reich – ne fut jamais dérangée par autre chose que des étudiants qui chuchotaient et se turent rapidement quand ils virent le regard qu'il leur adressait. Et quand le jeudi soir arriva, Johann était au d'Angleterre et ne parlait qu'avec les soldats allemands, ceux-là-mêmes avec qui il n'avait surtout pas intérêt à évoquer sa relation avec le violoniste ennemi. Et il n'y avait pas non plus de raison qu'il ait parlé à Lestrade, ni à Antonin, ni que cela arrive à un moment ou à un autre.

Alors il joua, comme il jouait toujours. Et le petit soldat blond le suivit chez lui, avec quelques minutes de décalage – Sherlock s'en voulut de sentir son cœur accélérer d'appréhension à l'idée que ce léger retard signifie qu'il ne viendrait pas. Il ne l'embrassa toujours pas mais Sherlock voulait de toute façon ses lèvres ailleurs que sur les siennes. Le soldat se fit un plaisir de répondre à ses attentes, et Sherlock de lui rendre ses attentions.

.

La vie était toujours morne et ennuyeuse. Pourtant, les jeudis soir l'éclairaient un peu. Il y avait _quelque chose_. Le blond respectait la distance que Sherlock imposait tout en ne manquant jamais de venir Hôtel Thiers, une fois par semaine. Ils avaient encore un peu plus parlé, Sherlock en Français et Johann en Allemand. Le détective essayait de ne pas vouloir en savoir plus sur ce soldat qui, finalement, se montrait aussi mystérieux que lui. Johann n'était pas un grand bavard, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Sherlock. Ce dernier tentait de ne pas se dire qu'ainsi chaque information minime qu'il découvrait sur cet homme avait plus de valeur. Parce qu'il n'était _pas_ censé penser ça.

Oh, bien sûr, il y avait toutes ces choses qu'il savait déjà. Celles qu'il avait déduites immédiatement, dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu – _proche de la trentaine, enfance compliquée, peut-être même malheureuse, gaucher, dans l'armée depuis plus longtemps que la guerre n'a commencée –_ et des informations qu'il avait déduites plus tard – _enfance définitivement malheureuse, un frère ou une sœur quelque part pour la-lequel-le il s'inquiétait, médecin_ _chirurgien_ _, en plus de militaire,_ _qui_ _exerçait_ _une ville allemande_ _avant d'être définitivement emmené loin de chez lui par l_ _'armée_ _... Quelqu'un qui l'attendait, quelque part._ Mais il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses que Sherlock ne parvenait pas à lire. Et ça le perturbait. Énormément. D'autant plus que, contrairement au reste de l'humanité, le soldat blond n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui faire perdre son temps en parlant de lui, de son passé, ni de sa vie. Or, pour une fois, Sherlock voulait savoir ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire. Idiot de Johann. C'était pénible.

Tout comme ses sourires doux et ses caresses et sa prévenance et ses yeux et sa peau et sa présence étaient pénibles. Parce qu'ils plaisaient à Sherlock. Pas émotionnellement, bien sûr. Simplement, il faisait plus que tolérer leur existence à côté de la sienne. Contre la sienne. À stimuler la sienne comme jamais personne ne l'avait stimulé avant, à lui faire gémir un nom originaire d'une langue qu'il détestait mais qu'il connaissait de mieux en mieux, maintenant que son cerveau avait trouvé une raison d'y accorder un peu de son temps disponible.

Pendant ces quatre semaines suivantes partagées entre les répétitions, les concerts, l'ennui, Johann et les pensées liées à Johann qu'il ne parvenait pas toujours à contrôler, il avait cessé de s'inquiéter outre-mesure sur la question de son identité. Il n'en parlait jamais avec le soldat, pas plus qu'il n'en parlait avec d'autres. La brèche dans le mur de son Palais Mental – il avait besoin de beaucoup d'espace, parce qu'il avait beaucoup de connaissances à y ranger – s'était colmatée, avait cicatrisé avec le temps, et il ne la voyait presque plus. Les images inopportunes étaient remplacées par celles d'une peau dorée, de paupières serrées et d'un visage, sous des cheveux blonds, tendu par l'extase. Inopportunes, elles aussi, mais beaucoup plus agréables.

La vie était rendue morne, aussi, par cette Occupation. Le plus désagréable, en oubliant le rationnement, se trouvait sans doute dans le fait que les Nancéiens semblaient s'être habitués à vivre ainsi, dans la peur constante qu'un malheur innommable arrive à leurs proches, tout en menant passivement leur petite vie. Sherlock s'arrêtait parfois au milieu d'un trottoir pour observer les mines grises, apeurées sans plus même le sentir. Il se rendait compte que lui aussi vivait avec cette tension permanente dans les épaules : celle d'apprendre qu'Antonin ne rentrerait peut-être plus à l'appartement – il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour payer l'autre moitié du loyer – ou que les actions discutables de Lestrade l'avaient mené à l'exécution contre un mur par un peloton de SS – il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le fournir en enquêtes, aussi ennuyeuses soient-elles.

Il s'aperçut aussi avec un choc certain, un jour, que l'idée que Johann puisse être découvert dans leurs activités illicites ne lui était pas agréable du tout. Il avait eu tendance à occulter jusque-là le fait que l'occupation rendait leur relation encore plus répréhensible qu'elle était immorale de par leur statut respectif. Sans doute n'y avait-il pas pensé plus que ça pour ne pas se souvenir de la menace directe que le petit soldat représentait, lui à qui Sherlock avait laissé voir ce point de pression. À présent que le blond représentait de moins en moins une menace et de plus en plus l'objet de son désir plus que charnel, à son corps défendant, il se rappelait un peu trop souvent combien l'Allemagne était féroce envers les hommes comme eux. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué la question mais quand, parfois, il croisait le regard du soldat sur l'oreiller à côté du sien, leurs deux visages séparés par une vingtaine de centimètres seulement, il pouvait y lire les mêmes réflexions que les siennes. C'était particulièrement pénible et Johann était alors un idiot dans sa plus illustre splendeur, avait décidé Sherlock, parce que, dans ces moments, l'envie de _l'embrasser_ l'envahissait et c'était effroyablement dur de lutter contre elle. Souvent, il se contentait de poser ses lèvres sur le reste de son corps, dans ces instants de faiblesse qui devenaient trop nombreux. Et Johann grognait son accord et Sherlock se demandait bêtement si le soldat grognerait aussi son accord si c'était sa bouche qu'il avait contre la sienne à ce moment-là.

.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Je vous dis à dans le week-end pour la fin de ce chapitre 3.**

 **Des bisous !**

Nauss - diplômée de son état et tata, s'il vous plaît ;)

 **PS : pas d'explication historique aujourd'hui, parce qu'il n'y en a juste pas à apporter sur ce chapitre. Éventuellement, plus tard, je ferai un point sur SS, Wehrmacht, leurs rapports entre elles et avec les populations des territoires occupés.**


	5. Chapitre 3 Partie 2

**Deuxième partie de chapitre 3, les gens.  
**

 **Avec la grosse frustration d'être à la fin de la publication programmée pour l'instant. Il ne faudrait honnêtement pas grand-chose pour me convaincre de continuer sur encore un ou deux chapitres avant de vous dire au revoir pour les vacances x) (non, ça n'a rien d'un chantage, en vrai, je suis déjà à moitié sûre de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de poster le chapitre 4 d'ici vite. J'aime trop vos reviews pour attendre. Bref. La faiblesse.)**

 **|EDIT] Mais quelle CRUCHE, j'ai oublié de mentionner ma super bêta. Merci à toi Eliiiiie ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – partie 2 :**

Le printemps était revenu et les arbres aux fleurs roses qui contrastaient avec le bleu précaire du ciel et le gris des troncs, des bâtiments et de la vie en général, semblaient presque vulgaires.

Sherlock les enregistra sans les voir, à la lueur des lampadaires, quand il entra dans le d'Angleterre. Les autres musiciens étaient déjà en place et lui jetèrent un regard courroucé. Il avait une demi-heure de retard. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais les Allemands commençaient à s'impatienter et, apparemment, il était devenu un genre de figure de la musique nancéienne car alors même que l'orchestre avait commencé sans lui, les soldats se tournèrent tous vers la porte et accueillirent son arrivée par une salve de « Aaaaah ! » enchantés.

Le brun n'était pas d'humeur, cependant. Il avait travaillé avec Lestrade, aujourd'hui. Et l'affaire était moche. Plus moches encore en étaient les dessous. Des arrangements entre les élites de la ville – Sherlock avait envie de parler de Nomenklatura, puisque ces riches et puissants en question n'étaient que peu concernés par les problèmes d'approvisionnement et de rationnement qui touchaient le reste de la population – et les soldats allemands. Même pas des SS, de qui ce genre d'exaction était globalement admis. Mais des soldats de la Wehrmacht. Des Johann. Il avait découvert des échanges commerciaux autour d'armes de guerre vendues par des plus ou moins proches de Mercier aux Allemands. Pire : en échange, apparemment, ces mêmes personnes fermaient les yeux sur des trafics orchestrés par lesdits Allemands, utilisant les prostituées françaises comme receleuses, revendeuses et autre, selon le type de produit. L'une d'entre elles avait été retrouvée atrocement défigurée, laissée pour morte, mais avait survécu. Puis parlé. C'était abject. De l'abus de pouvoir, des punitions terribles pour celles qui refusaient de se rendre complices. La duplicité des autorités. Et, par conséquent, les mains liées de Lestrade qui était aussi malade que lui de découvrir les faits, mais qui ne pouvait _rien faire_.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Sherlock n'avait peut-être pas le pouvoir de geler les enquêtes qui risquaient de révéler des nids de clandestins menacés par le régime allemand, mais lui _pouvait_ parler aux bonnes personnes pour faire arrêter ça. Pour faire tomber Mercier. Les hommes avec qui il avait évoqué précédemment les fraudes immobilières du maire n'avaient pas encore agi : Sherlock les avait alors choisis pour leur finesse politique et leur capacité à garder pour eux une information jusqu'au moment précis où la révéler mènerait l'individu concerné à sa perte. L'heure, cependant, n'était plus à la finesse ni à la politique. Il n'avait pas encore choisi à _qui_ il en parlerait mais il ne laisserait pas les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Et si Lestrade ne lui avait rien demandé dans ce sens, il ne lui avait pas ordonné non plus de n'en rien dire. Sherlock prenait ce silence comme sa bénédiction. Pas qu'il en avait besoin, évidemment. Mais tout de même.

Ce soir, cependant, il était là pour son véritable travail. Alors il sortit son violon. Et se mit à jouer avec férocité. Avec cette vigueur qui était de toujours la sienne, mais sans doute plus sombre, ce soir. Il donnait une vie nouvelle aux œuvres que les musiciens et lui interprétaient. Les autres le suivaient – même Antonin qui aurait dû être leur meneur – et ils faisaient des merveilles pour s'adapter à son jeu inhabituel. Il lui sembla qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien joué, en terminant la dernière pièce prévue, un Paganini.

Les soldats applaudissaient, l'air franchement admiratif. Les autres clients se joignirent à eux avec enthousiasme. Le d'Angleterre s'était peu à peu repeuplé de la population autochtone depuis l'arrivée des soldats. Il n'y avait plus un jeudi sans que Français et Allemands ne soient présents en même temps dans l'établissement.

Voir ce mélange, ce soir, énerva cruellement Sherlock et il eut l'impression que son cœur était chauffé à blanc alors que ces gens l'applaudissaient, inconscients des horreurs qui se tramaient sous leurs fenêtres. Alors que ces soldats le gratifiaient de mots qu'il _comprenait_ , maintenant. Combien d'entre eux participaient à ce trafic ? Et Johann ? Non. Non, Johann ne pouvait pas en être. C'était trop abject. N'est-ce pas ? Sherlock l'aurait senti, il l'aurait lu, hein ?

La soirée était terminée. Il ne l'avait pas vu passer, il était épuisé mais vibrait d'une énergie révoltée. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, s'il ne faisait rien. Alors il coinça une nouvelle fois la mentonnière entre sa clavicule et sa mâchoire posa son archet sur les cordes et entama un nouveau morceau avant même que le silence ne se fasse. Celui-ci arriva rapidement. Un silence de mort, alors qu'il égrenait avec une perfection tranchante les premières mesures du concerto pour violon en mi mineur de Mendelssohn.

C'était un morceau qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de jouer en public. Les Allemands étaient arrivés trop vite et les œuvres de Mendelssohn avaient le défaut notable de faire partie de la culture allemande juive. Le Troisième Reich ne tolérait plus que soient jouées les musiques ni vendus les disques de ce compositeur. Toute personne contrevenante s'exposait gravement. Le petit orchestre qui jouait avec lui l'avait bien entonné une fois ou deux, pour le plaisir, lors de répétitions où ils étaient certains que personne ne pourrait les entendre, mais c'était tout.

Ledit orchestre semblait actuellement frappé par la foudre, les yeux écarquillés posés sur sa silhouette balancée par les mouvements de son archet. Il ne les vit pas, cependant. Il avait les yeux fermés et s'écoutait en sentant l'énergie destructrice qui bouillait en lui légèrement canalisée par les mouvements de son bras droit et de ses doigts qui couraient le long du manche. Quand ses musiciens auraient dû lui répondre mais qu'ils restèrent muets, il imita leur partie dans les notes graves. Et comme il n'avait toujours pas été jeté au sol pour cet affront, après quatre minutes de jeu de cette pièce qui en durait vingt-sept et des poussières, il ouvrit les paupières et vit les visages captivés accrochés au sien. Le temps semblait suspendu, il avait l'impression d'être dans une dimension parallèle où plus personne n'avait besoin de respirer. Sur sa droite, il entendit soudain le violon d'Antonin le soutenir. Une véritable explosion de chaleur lui envahit la poitrine, une déflagration d'affection pour son colocataire qui se levait, comme lui.

Ce n'était pas grand chose. C'était un morceau. Un simple morceau. Mais, bientôt rejoints par les autres musiciens, ils le menèrent jusqu'au bout, improvisant tous deux, se partageant la ligne mélodique du premier violon, passant en deuxième voix pour laisser à l'autre la place de faire percer des aigus trop rapides pour être correctement pris à deux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Antonin et lui jouaient ainsi cette première partie. C'était sur ce morceau qu'ils s'étaient connus, au conservatoire. Quand, dans un jeu de compétition stupide, leurs professeurs les avaient mis face-à-face et à celui qui jouerait le mieux pour couvrir l'autre. Sherlock avait vu dans le regard de celui qu'il ne connaissait alors que sous le nom de Molli', que ce dernier trouvait l'exercice aussi affligeant que lui. Le brun avait été le premier à s'écarter de la partition pour une seconde voix improvisée qui laissait toute sa place à la première. Et quand il était revenu sur la partition, le petit Molli' était parti à son tour dans un accompagnement inattendu. Ils avaient été réellement fiers d'eux-mêmes quand ils avaient eu fini et obtenu avec brio la plus mauvaise note du cours.

Jouer dans cette situation bien plus dramatique _ce_ morceau qui avait une telle signification, petit îlot de résistance contre la stupidité des autorités, revêtait une force qui lui inspira subitement l'impression que rien n'était impossible.

Il fouilla des yeux son public captif pour se permettre d'observer Johann pendant dix secondes entières. Il trouva dans ses yeux tout à la fois de la colère mâtinée d'inquiétude, de l'admiration, de l'émotion et... et c'était tout. C'était forcément tout. Détacher ses yeux du soldat fut plus difficile que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, maintenant qu'il était tombé dans son regard. Mais il en était sûr, à présent : c'était _impossible_ que Johann ait su ce que Sherlock avait appris aujourd'hui. Simplement impossible. Des _yeux_ comme ceux-là, qui portaient vers l'extérieur le cœur du blond, à défaut de ses pensées bien gardées, ne pouvaient pas avoir vu et cautionné ce dont Sherlock était devenu témoin. Alors il ferma les paupières et se sentit un peu plus libre, un peu plus léger, et ça tombait bien parce que le second mouvement était bien plus léger que le premier. Et même si toute l'intensité nécessaire était là pour le troisième, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être sur le point d'imploser.

Le morceau s'acheva et il fut étonné de déjà baisser son violon. Il envoya un regard perdu à Antonin qui rayonnait à côté de lui alors que tous, à commencer par les soldats, les acclamaient bruyamment. Ils ne devaient pas avoir une grande culture classique, songea Sherlock. Sans doute ne savaient-ils pas de qui était cette œuvre qu'ils applaudissaient si longuement. Sourire ironique.

Il eut toutes les peines du monde à s'extraire d'une foule trop compacte autour de lui. D'Allemands qui essayaient de le retenir pour lui dire combien ils avaient aimé sa musique ; de ses musiciens qui _voulaient_ – fait relativement exceptionnel – qu'il reste avec eux, pour une fois... Johann avait disparu depuis plus de quinze minutes déjà quand Sherlock parvint à se sauver dans la nuit. Le brun marcha vite, le cœur battant, jusqu'à la ruelle étroite. Il craignait que le soldat se soit lassé d'attendre. Pire, que sa petite performance l'ait dégoûté et qu'il ne-

Non. Il voyait son ombre sous le porche de la porte de service. Sherlock laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise quand, alors qu'il comptait enfoncer la clé dans la serrure pour l'ouvrir, il se retrouva plaqué contre le panneau de bois par le blond qui l'embrassait avec sauvagerie. Il se laissa envahir par la sensation. Il ressentait beaucoup _trop_ ce soir, la preuve encore alors que ses jambes tremblaient sous lui, sa bouche minutieusement ravagée par une langue impérieuse, et qu'il avait empoigné la veste kaki du blond pour l'attirer plus contre lui.

« Tu es _fou_ , siffla Johann à son oreille quand il finit par s'écarter. Complètement _fou_. »

Sherlock observa son visage mais n'y vit nulle animosité. Il y avait l'admiration, à nouveau. La colère aussi. Et, oui, il y avait bien cette autre chose.

« Tu ouvres ou tu attends qu'une brigade de SS nous jette en prison ? » lui lança le blond.

Sherlock acquiesça et tenta de ses mains tremblantes et impatientes d'introduire la clé dans la serrure pour la seconde fois. Puis il s'aperçut que Johann avait parlé en Allemand. Et qu'il avait compris chaque mot sans même avoir eu besoin d'y réfléchir.

Le blond l'écarta sans ménagement quand la porte finit par s'ouvrir et monta les marches rapidement en le tirant derrière lui par le poignet.

Dans la chambre, il débarrassa hâtivement Sherlock de ses vêtements, l'allongea à plat-dos sur le lit et lui mit le pot de vaseline dans les mains avant d'emprisonner sa taille fine de ses genoux et de frotter de façon affolante ses fesses contre le membre gorgé du brun.

« _Maintenant_ , Sherlock, » gronda-t-il.

Le violoniste ne se fit pas prier et introduisit deux doigts lubrifiés dans le blond qui rejeta la tête en arrière sur un râle. Sherlock l'observa avec fascination qui prenait lentement une phalange après l'autre. Il fit de même quand, après quelques minutes, ce fut le sexe du brun que le soldat introduisit en lui après l'avoir amené d'autorité contre son intimité.

 _Lenteur_ , ainsi que _fébrilité_ , devinrent mots d'ordre implicites. Sherlock grognait, ses mains accrochées à la taille du blond. Ce dernier, paumes à plat sur le torse blanc aux côtes saillantes, avait les paupières plissées et construisait patiemment en eux cette formidable bulle de frustration qu'ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre envie de faire éclater. Il s'était penché sur Sherlock, lui avait attrapé les cheveux avec douceur pour l'obliger à plier le cou et l'embrassait avec ferveur. Le rythme délibérément décalé de leur étreinte était un contraste tranchant avec l'empressement qui les avait tous deux animés quelques minutes plus tôt. Pourtant, elle avait un _sens_ , décida Sherlock. Il ne savait pas lequel, mais c'était-

Trop. C'était _trop_ , soudain. Il enfonça plus profondément ses doigts dans les hanches du blond et gémit sa frustration. Johann l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, longuement, puis consentit enfin à accélérer graduellement son rythme autour de lui. Les ongles de Sherlock lui griffèrent les reins et le soldat répondit en fichant ses dents dans son épaule blanche, étouffant le bruit de sa respiration trop forte. Ils vinrent à quelques coup de reins d'intervalle. Puis ne bougèrent plus.

Johann avait la joue posée sur le sternum du brun qui, distraitement, sans même s'en rendre compte, dessinait des cercles sur la peau nue du bas de son dos. Le silence confortable et feutré se prolongea jusqu'à ce que le soldat le rompe soudain :

« C'était pourquoi, Mendelssohn ? »

Sherlock s'accorda quelques secondes pour choisir une réponse qui lui convenait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il en Français, comme toujours, espérant éluder.

\- Pourquoi tu as joué comme ça ce soir ? Pourquoi tu as joué _ça_? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

\- Rien. »

Le brun se suréleva sur un coude, délogeant le blond qu'il ne laissa pas partir bien loin, lui empoignant la nuque pour l'embrasser. Johann consentit à cette légère distraction. Puis s'écarta légèrement.

« Si. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

\- Tu ne peux rien y faire.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Si. Je le sais, » répondit simplement Sherlock, en se faisant la remarque que les progrès du blond dans sa compréhension du Français étaient admirables.

Johann le regarda, sourcils froncés. Puis comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui. Alors il l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Tu connais Mendelssohn, annonça Sherlock.

\- On n'a pas été personnellement présentés, sourit le blond avec un clin d'œil. Mais, oui, je connais sa musique. Ça t'étonne ?

\- Tu avais l'air d'être le seul, parmi les soldats.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. L'Allemand était-il si stupide que ça ?

« Parce que je suis ici avec toi et pas dans une cellule avec dix autres prisonniers.

\- Oui. _J_ _e_ connais Mendelssohn, _je_ me bats pour la Wehrmacht, et pourtant tu es ici et pas en prison.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, avec toi. »

Le blond le regarda, se mordit la lèvre. Mais ne le contredit pas. Il se contenta de secouer la tête :

« Je n'en suis pas certain, mais je pense qu'au moins deux ou trois d'entre eux savaient ce que tu étais en train de jouer, et quelle aurait dû être notre réaction, vu leur regard... pourtant ils n'avaient pas plus l'intention d'empêcher ça que moi.

\- Je suis encouragé par la Wehrmarcht à jouer de la musique désapprouvée par votre Führer ? » sourit le brun.

La plaisanterie fut accueilli par un regard froid, cependant, qui ne semblait absolument pas la goûter.

« Non, Sherlock. Ce soir a été _toléré_. Tout le monde n'aurait pas réagi comme ils l'ont fait. Et si tu récidives, tu vas les obliger à sévir.

\- Mh. Je pense que je jouerai Strauss, la prochaine fois. »

Le blond se raidit puis se redressa en position assise.

« Ce n'est pas une blague, Sherlock. Je n'approuve pas ce que tu as fait ce soir. »

L'interpellé ricana avec un rictus narquois :

« Ah ? J'aurais mal interprété ta réaction qui nous a menés dans ce lit ?

\- Je... » commença Johann, sans parvenir à trouver une phrase adéquate, visiblement.

Sherlock sourit, satisfait d'avoir mis le soldat face à sa propre contradiction. Le visage de ce dernier se ferma tout-à-fait, cependant. Il se leva, chercha avec des gestes saccadés une cigarette dans la poche de sa veste qu'il passa autour de ses épaules, puis ouvrit la fenêtre. Il fuma en silence, rejetant dans la nuit la fumée dont l'odeur parvenait tout de même jusque Sherlock.

Ce dernier découvrait avec un certain malaise que ce visage fermé et cette humeur chez Johann éveillaient une sensation désagréable en lui. Il s'assit sur le matelas en détaillant le profil en clair obscur du blond.

« Comment tu connais Mendelssohn ?

\- Pourquoi ça t'étonne tant que ça ?

\- Parce que tu écoutes presque uniquement du jazz et que le reste des pièces classiques t'est inconnu. Du moins... tu _écoutais_ du jazz à l'époque où ton Führer ne l'avait pas encore déclaré musique dégénérée. »

Johann le regarda bouche bée.

« Tu... Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

\- Facile. Tu as tendance à taper la mesure du doigt sur la table, quand on joue, en martelant les seconds et quatrièmes temps. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que ferait un amateur de musique classique. Et tu as semblé beaucoup plus réceptif à notre interprétation d'Afro-American Symphony que tu ne l'es habituellement aux autres pièces. En dehors de celle de ce soir. Pour finir, je _vois_ que tu découvres la musique, quand on en joue une pour la première fois depuis que tu viens nous écouter au d'Angleterre. Assez aisé d'en déduire que tu ne t'y connais pas du tout en musique classique. »

Le regard du blond aurait pu être hilarant de stupéfaction, si Sherlock avait été physiologiquement constitué pour ressentir l'hilarité. Le détective reprit avant qu'il ne soit revenu de sa surprise, cependant :

« _Sauf_ pour la pièce de ce soir. Non seulement tu la connaissais, mais tu sais même qui l'a composée. J'en déduis que tu connais au moins en partie le répertoire de Mendelssohn – et de Mendelssohn uniquement, pour ce qui est de la musique classique. »

Quelques secondes de plus à le fixer. Puis :

« Wow, tu es... C'est incroyable. De voir ça, je veux dire. Et d'en deviner... tout ça. »

Sherlock ne le reprit pas sur le terme « deviner. » Parce que peut-être ne connaissait-il pas encore tout à fait assez l'Allemand pour être certain que _déduction_ et _devinette_ n'étaient pas un seul et même mot en germanique. Et parce que Johann n'avait, lui, certainement pas assez de bagage en Français pour comprendre la nuance s'il tentait de le corriger. Or, leurs dialogues d'un dialecte par locuteur lui convenaient trop pour qu'il passe à une autre langue que le Français.

Johann tira une nouvelle taffe, en le regardant avec un petit sourire cette fois. Puis souffla la fumée en se détournant de lui, les yeux, plus sérieux à présent, perdus dans le ciel orangé de nuages bas éclairés par les lampadaires.

« C'est mon père, finit-il par dire avec une voix amère. C'est lui qui écoutait tout le temps Mendelssohn.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup. »

Le blond lui adressa un lever de sourcil qui semblait signifier « Sans blague, t'as compris ça tout seul ? » Sherlock n'avait pas l'habitude d'être celui qui _recevait_ ce regard – ne l'avait _plus_ , depuis une certaine nuit d'août 1934 – et il se rappela avec un pincement qui n'avait rien à voir avec Johann combien il préférait en être l'expéditeur que le destinataire. Puis le soldat eut un sourire tendu en même temps qu'il baissait les yeux sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Ça a toujours été quelqu'un de compliqué, mon père. Un... un enfoiré sans cœur sur certains points. Un immense humaniste droit et juste sur d'autres... Tu vois, ça aurait pu être un connard sur tous les fronts mais il a choisi d'être beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Et je... je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas le mépriser aussi fort que je le voudrais, je suis infoutu de l'aimer pour ce qu'il est, je voudrais le respecter, mais c'est impossible et... Je sais pas. Je voudrais pouvoir le rejeter en bloc, mais il y a... ces choses de lui que je reconnais en moi et qui me font peur des fois.

\- Tu t'es engagé dans l'armée avant la guerre, avant qu'on t'envoie la moindre lettre de mobilisation, pour sortir de son champ d'influence, » décida soudain Sherlock.

Johann lui envoya un regard étrange. Puis acquiesça.

« Être affecté n'est pas un avantage, déclara soudain le brun.

\- Facile à dire. »

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, regarda en contrebas la place vide. _Cinq mois._

« Il suffit de le vouloir suffisamment fort. »

Il se pencha un peu plus, comme pour voir les tables du café juste au pied du mur. Et peut-être même, éventuellement, l'enseigne qui indiquait "Hôtel Thiers" en lettres majestueuses, fixée au-dessus de l'entrée principale. Il lui arrivait souvent de faire ça. Il avait l'impression que le sol l'appelait, des fois.

Il sursauta quand la main de Johann s'abattit sur son épaule nue et le tira en arrière.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Tu veux tomber ? »

Sherlock réfléchit à la question sous le regard dubitatif de l'Allemand.

« Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Tu ne _crois_ pas ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules, à nouveau. Le blond le toisa une seconde, puis afficha un sourire incrédule accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils et balança sa fin de cigarette par la fenêtre qu'il ferma. Puis attira Sherlock dans un baiser qui, ô malheur, ne donna pas envie au violoniste de s'en dégager.

« Tu joues avec ta vie.

\- La vie est ennuyeuse. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de jouer avec. Et puis tu fais pareil.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Tu es soldat. Tu t'es _enrôlé_ pour être soldat, tu n'as pas attendu ta mobilisation. Qu'est-ce que c'est, si ce n'est jouer avec sa vie ?

\- Un combat en lequel je crois ? »

Sherlock se dégagea de ses bras, cette fois. Il n'avait pas réussi à lire la conviction dans ses mots. Mais il n'avait pas entendu d'ironie non plus. Le soldat blond le regarda bien en face, sans détourner les yeux. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Comment aurait-il pu croire à ce qu'il venait de dire, avec tout ce que Sherlock avait eu l'impression de comprendre ce soir ? Tout ça allait à l'encontre de cette tolérance à l'égard des écarts de conduite de Sherlock... De sa réaction quand le violoniste avait joué Mendelssohn. Est-ce que le blond, finalement, n'était pas tout blanc, simple feuille ballottée dans une situation de guerre trop grande pour lui ? Avait-il en fait des convictions qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de... d'ennemi ?

 _Il a décidé d'être beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Je voudrais pouvoir le rejeter en bloc, mais il y a... ces choses._

Pour son propre plus grand effroi, Sherlock préféra ne pas s'aventurer sur ces eaux troubles – _lui_ , éviter une conversation pour ne pas risquer d'en arriver au conflit ? Il reprit plutôt la discussion précédente.

« Et tu fumes.

\- … Et ?

\- C'est mauvais pour la santé. J'ai fait des autopsies sur des cadavres, la semaine dernière. Je peux t'assurer que leurs poumons n'avaient pas la même couleur, et qu'on reconnaissait immédiatement le fumeur.

\- Une _autopsie_? C'est bien quand on découpe des cadavres pour trouver pourquoi ils sont décédés, c'est ça ? demanda le blond, pour s'assurer d'avoir bien compris le mot français.

\- Oui. Ceux-là étaient morts de tout autre chose, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer comment celui qui avait les poumons noirs aurait pu vivre encore beaucoup plus longtemps. »

Le soldat l'observa une seconde. Sherlock s'était légèrement approché de lui, à nouveau. Johann glissa une main sur sa taille sans y penser.

« Bon. Alors j'arrêterai, j'imagine. Rien que pour que tu arrêtes de me voler mes paquets, petit hypocrite. »

Sherlock se retint d'ouvrir des yeux ronds. Parce qu'il pouvait _dire_ des _choses_ qui avaient un impact sur les décisions de cet homme ? _Vraiment_?

« Je peux dormir ici quelques heures ? »

 _Non !  
_

« Si tu veux.

\- Merci. Je suis épuisé. J'ai pas envie de rentrer. »

Il ne fallait pas. Il ne devait pas. Il posa la question tout de même :

« Tu loges où ?

\- À la caserne de Blandan. C'est pas la porte à côté. »

Sherlock acquiesça.

Le blond s'était allongé sur son matelas et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Le détective hésita. Puis se fit une place entre le mur et le corps nu du soldat – la veste qu'il avait passée sur ses épaules était tombée, à un moment. Il dessina du bout de l'index la veine qui courait sur le biceps du blond. Ce dernier suivait le mouvement des yeux, pensif, amenant sa propre main pour caresser les longs doigts blancs et fins, puis demanda :

« Tu fais quoi, à part être violoniste ?

\- Je joue de l'accordéon.

\- Oh ? demanda le blond en tordant le cou pour essayer de repérer, dans la chambre, où pouvait bien se trouver l'instrument en même temps qu'il entremêlait ses doigts aux siens.

\- Il n'est pas là. Je le rachèterai quand j'aurai assez économisé. Il est apparu que j'avais des achats plus urgents à faire, quand j'ai commencé à gagner de l'argent.

\- Du genre ?

\- Un matelas. Un manteau. De la nourriture, un peu, quand même, de temps en temps. »

Le regard désapprobateur du blond vers ses côtes saillantes ne lui échappa pas. L'autre homme se passa cependant de tout commentaire.

« Oh ? Le médecin ne va pas me faire la morale ? »

À la surprise de Sherlock, le blond se tendit contre lui, s'écartant légèrement. Avant de se détendre à nouveau et de demander sur un ton qui parut trop dégagé à Sherlock pour qu'il le soit réellement :

« Et comment tu sais que je suis aussi médecin ? »

Le brun le dévisagea minutieusement. Là. Le _quelque chose_ qu'il ne parvenait pas à cerner était exactement là. Dans les silences de cet homme. Dans sa prudence extrême qui faisait suite à des moments d'ouverture presque totale.

« Je l'ai lu, comme ta passion pour le jazz et ton ignorance de la musique classique. Dans les regards que tu jettes aux pansements de tes collègues de temps en temps, comme pour vérifier qu'ils sont toujours bien en place. Dans tes gestes. Dans... ta personnalité, » éluda Sherlock avec un geste de la main qui signifiait _et cætera._

Le blond le regarda une seconde de plus, puis se détendit tout-à-fait contre lui, sourit et lui embrassa le front.

« Tu _es_ vraiment intelligent, hein ? À se demander ce que tu peux trouver à ce petit soldat allemand.

\- Tu es une distraction agréable et globalement pas ennuyeuse, » répondit Sherlock avec honnêteté.

Johann lui envoya un regard interloqué et Sherlock se demanda ce qu'il venait de prononcer qui n'était vraisemblablement pas socialement adapté.

« C'est... C'est une bonne chose, » précisa-t-il à tout hasard.

Le blond éclata soudain de rire :

« Oui, j'imagine que c'est une bonne chose. »

Petit soldat à l'humeur si versatile, médita Sherlock. Si facile à lire dans ses émotions, insondable dans ses pensées, et apte à déjouer ses prédictions. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce que son explication le fasse rire.

« Mais je te demandais : pour vivre, qu'est-ce que tu fais d'autre que la musique ? Ça ne doit pas payer assez, si ?

\- Eh bien... Assez pour ma façon de vivre, visiblement. Sinon j'enquête pour la Police, parfois. Quand ils ne s'en sortent pas avec une enquête – c'est-à-dire tout le temps – ils font appel à moi. Enfin... Lestrade fait appel à moi. Parce que les autres services sont trop _stupides_ pour me faire confiance. Mais je ne suis pas payé pour ça.

\- Lestrade ? répéta Johann en écho.

\- … Tu le connais ? demanda Sherlock en sentant son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine.

\- Non. Oui. J'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler quelques fois : chef d'un service de la police qui... peut nous concerner, » expliqua le blond avec une voix minutieusement neutre.

Service des étrangers. Et nombre d'étrangers étaient arrivés en France pour fuir la barbarie antisémite de leur propre pays...

Le brun se demanda s'il devait se sentir rassuré par le fait que Johann ne connaissait pas réellement Lestrade ou s'il devait laisser l'envahir la crainte qu'ils soient amenés à se côtoyer plus. Il n'avait plus pensé à ce risque, celui de sa vie passée, depuis plusieurs jours. Il accueillit avec mauvaise grâce le retour de cette angoisse. Aussi décida-t-il de prendre les devants :

« Lestrade ne sait pas tout de ma vie. Il y a des choses que je préfère garder pour moi.

\- Et tu me dis ça parce que... ?

\- Pour que tu évites de lui parler de moi.

\- Oh. Oui, parce que j'allais totalement parler de mon amant français, moi soldat allemand, au chef de police de la ville que j'occupe. Merci de m'avoir prévenu de ne pas le faire.

\- La ferme. »

Le sourire de Johann était amusé, un peu moqueur, et Sherlock lui mordilla une lèvre avec peu de conviction pour le punir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un se permette de se moquer _gentiment_ de lui. Et encore moins que quelqu'un l'embrasse avec douceur et fermeté avant de poser la tête sur l'oreiller en fermant les yeux, avec la claire intention de dormir. Il n'avait définitivement pas l'habitude que quelqu'un fasse référence à lui sous le terme « amant » et il se trouva bien trop peu alarmé par ce fait nouveau.

Sherlock tendit le bras pour atteindre l'interrupteur, juste au-dessus de leur tête. Puis il tira les couvertures sur eux, posa lui aussi la tête sur l'oreiller qu'ils étaient obligés de partager, sur ce matelas une place.

Étrange, se dirait-il le lendemain matin en s'éveillant aux aurores pour mettre le soldat dehors, la vitesse à laquelle il s'endormit avec le blond contre lui sans même repenser aux atrocités qu'il avait découvertes dans la journée.

.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

 **A... un de ces jours ? Peut-être x) Bref, Septembre au plus tard quoi.**

Nauss

PS : Eeeeeet toujours pas d'anecdote historique pour ce semi-chapitre :) (je vais pas m'amuser à en inventer pour combler ;) )


	6. Chapitre 4 Partie 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Comme prévu, j'ai craqué, voici la première partie du chapitre 4.**

 **MERCI pour vos retours sur les précédents chapitres. Vos mots me donnent tellement de joie.**

 **Un immense merci, comme toujours, à mon Petit Lapin Blanc, j'ai nommé Elie, pour ses relectures infatigables ! Merci aussi pour ce chapitre à SomeCoolName qui, par ses conseils, m'a permis de réécrire une scène qui devait être réécrite.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **WARNINGS :** Violence sous-entendue, smut effleuré et ambivalent. Enjouâ.

* * *

L'expression "Raus !" en Allemand signifie "Dehors !" ou "Dégage !"

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Même s'il oubliait ses scrupules dès qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Johann, Sherlock n'en était pas moins atterré par ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une relation qu'il entretenait avec ce soldat de la Wehrmacht. L'Allemand était encore venu les deux jeudis précédents. Le violoniste ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher, à vrai dire, et s'en voulait d'autant plus. Ce n'était pas tant son côté patriote – pour quoi ? Pour _qui_? - que son rejet d'habitude inconditionnel de la tyrannie et de l'autoritarisme qui étaient à l'origine du goût amer dont il se trouvait envahi chaque vendredi aux aurores, alors que Johann partait pour vivre sa semaine de soldat allemand alors que lui restait dans sa chambre pour contempler avec mépris ce qu'il autorisait chaque semaine. Jusqu'au jeudi suivant où Sherlock accueillait l'homme qu'il était. Parce qu'il était bien là, le problème. Johann était un homme, rien qu'un homme, ce qui était diablement perturbant quand il ne portait plus son uniforme et que sa peau était la même que celle de Sherlock, en doré, que le détective pouvait entendre son cœur battre et son sang pulser dans ses artères principales, que ses soupirs étaient les mêmes que ceux que lui-même étouffait dans l'oreiller.

Johann était juste un homme. Allemand, soldat, ennemi. Mais un homme avant tout. Comme lui. Et gentil, respectueux, d'une intelligence relative, d'une discrétion sur lui-même qui permettait à Sherlock de ne pas parler de son propre passé. C'était un simple individu qui, allèles statistiquement pour moitié britanniques obligeaient, lui préparait du thé quand il avait l'impression que Sherlock n'était pas en forme – il avait toujours des infusettes sur lui, ce qui était perturbant. Le brun s'arrachait métaphoriquement les cheveux – il n'avait toujours pas coupé ses boucles aussi court que la mode masculine l'exigeait – entre ses instants de faiblesse qui ne lui paraissaient rien d'autre que doucement naturels quand ils étaient ensemble, et ses revirements personnels quand il n'avait plus le soldat sous les yeux et qui lui laissaient un goût âcre sur la langue.

Le pire, certainement, fut le moment où il s'aperçut qu'être affecté n'était définitivement _pas_ un avantage. Mais que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le blond avait réussi à dérégler quelque chose en lui qui le rendait _faible._

Le d'Angleterre était comble en ce Premier Mai 1941. Tout le monde était heureux d'être à l'intérieur, étant donné la température totalement hors-saison aux allures de poisson d'avril arrivé avec un mois de retard : il était prévu de la neige pour la nuit. Les Saintes-Glaces étaient en avance puisque le rhumatismomètre des anciens prétendait même que les degrés descendraient sous la barre des zéros. Le public était donc chaleureux, franco-allemand, comme toujours, et ravi de ce jour déclaré officiellement férié et fête nationale pour la première fois, au nom du Travail et de la Concorde Sociale – geste stratégique de la part de Pétain pour rallier les ouvriers au Régime de Vichy, avait ironiquement souri Sherlock, et parce que Travail, Famille et Patrie devenaient en ces jours gris la devise de la France. Le détective jouait avec ses musiciens pour le dernier morceau avant la pause. Il avait hâte, en vérité, de remballer son violon et de passer à la partie de la soirée qu'il attendait chaque semaine avec une hâte coupable.

Les musiciens et lui avaient instauré un entracte pendant leurs représentations depuis quelques semaines. Maintenant qu'ils étaient suffisamment connus et appréciés pour imposer quelques contraintes à leurs employeurs, ils s'autorisaient cette petite pause de dix minutes en milieu de soirée. Avant la guerre, ils s'étaient parfois vu offrir des boissons par les clients du Café, à la fin de leurs représentations. Depuis les tickets de rationnement et l'appauvrissement général de la population nancéienne, les musiciens ne pouvaient plus compter que sur leurs maigres deniers, s'ils voulaient un verre de vin pendant leur entracte.

Sherlock, lui, buvait rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais. Il trouvait qu'alcool et musique ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Le rythme avait tendance à glisser dans quelque chose de mou, lors de la deuxième moitié de soirée, regrettait-il. Heureusement, il semblait que l'alcoolisation des pratiques, proportionnelle à celle des musiciens, ne permettait pas aux premiers de s'apercevoir de la baisse d'efficience des seconds.

Ce soir, cependant, Monsieur Édouard déposa devant lui un ver de vin blanc.

« Je n'ai rien commandé, protesta-t-il alors que l'homme s'était déjà détourné sans un mot.

\- T'inquiète, Holmes, on va te le boire, ton godot ! rit Alto Numéro Deux.

\- C'est de la part du Monsieur, là-bas, » dit sèchement le tenancier en acceptant de perdre deux secondes de sa soirée pour le renseigner.

Alto Numéro Deux cessa de rire et l'ensemble des musiciens tomba dans le silence. Monsieur Édouard désignait Johann. Ce dernier était en pleine discussion avec un compagnon d'armes. Il adressa un signe de salut en hochant la tête vers eux quand il vit qu'il était la cible de tant de regards. Un simple spectateur qui avait apprécié le spectacle. C'était tout-à-fait acceptable, et Sherlock savait que les musiciens n'y verraient rien d'autre – à part peut-être Antonin, de qui le regard brûlant était sur son visage, à présent. Le second violon espéra qu'il ne choisirait _pas_ ce moment pour dire ce qu'il pensait.

Ce qui n'était pas acceptable, cependant, c'était que ce spectateur était un soldat allemand. Sherlock se sentait au centre de l'attention de la dizaine de clients qui jouxtaient leur table et des musiciens, et tous le fixaient lourdement, à présent.

« Reprenez-le, je n'en veux pas, » cracha le violoniste vers Monsieur Édouard.

Ce dernier eut l'air vaguement contrarié. Il devait voir, comme tout le monde alentour, que ce verre refusé était un risque certain pour la continuation paisible de la soirée.

« C'est que... c'est payé, et il-

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ne veux pas de ce verre. Je ne suis pas à vendre aux Allemands. »

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il était obligé. Les yeux des clients et des musiciens le regardaient à présent avec une dure fierté : celle de faire partie d'un peuple qui ne se laissait pas acheter – _je ne suis l'un des vôtres_ _que quand ça vous arrange_ , songea amèrement Sherlock.

Monsieur Édouard pinça les lèvres et prit le verre du bout des doigts comme s'il s'était agi d'une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Il n'était pas loin de la vérité, se dit Sherlock en sentant une angoisse désagréable sourdre dans sa poitrine.

Le soldat blond eut l'air surpris, lui envoya un regard que Sherlock eut le temps de voir blessé avant qu'il ne se ferme.

 _Mais à quoi penses-tu en m'offrant un verre ici !?_ eut envie de hurler Sherlock. _Es-tu vraiment_ si _stupide ?_

L'angoisse se confirma quand il vit les autres soldats commencer à parlementer avec le serveur quelques secondes puis entre eux, et Johann qui leur répondait par monosyllabes. Sherlock pouvait lire sur ses lèvres des « Mais non, ce n'est rien, c'est normal. Ça ne fait rien » en Allemand. _C'est normal, c'est un Français, il est trop fier pour accepter un verre de la part d'un soldat de la Wehrmacht._

Sherlock se demandait s'il y croyait ou si le soldat blond parvenait à voir combien il l'avait mis dans une situation délicate, entre courroux allemand et suspicion de traîtrise française. Le brun avait fait son choix en fonction de ce qui aurait le plus d'impact à long-terme... En voyant les visages furieux des Allemands qui le dévisageaient ouvertement avec hostilité, il envisagea l'hypothèse d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision.

L'ambiance fut sensiblement différente, lors de leur deuxième partie. Les Allemands restèrent intensément silencieux. Les autres clients n'osaient plus applaudir aussi franchement entre chaque morceaux.

L'atmosphère était tellement tendue à la fin de leur représentation qu'il n'y eut plus aucun applaudissement. La plupart des clients français avaient de toute façon déserté le bar. Quelque chose incitait Sherlock à ne surtout pas sortir seul dans la nuit, à attendre les musiciens... Jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un coup d'œil à Antonin. Ils seraient seuls pendant une bonne partie de la route du retour. Alors il prit son étui et se jeta dans la nuit glacée sans attendre. Il était convaincu d'avoir entendu des chaises racler au sol du côté des Allemands avant que la porte ne se ferme dans son dos.

Ils le rejoignirent alors qu'il avait voulu prendre une rue latérale dans laquelle il avait plus de chance de pouvoir disparaître. Il entendit leurs pas dans son dos. Lui était en train de contempler, devant lui, la barrière qui marquait le chantier de la route totalement détruite. Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur une voie momentanément sans issue. Comment n'avait-il pas su que ces travaux seraient là aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris la route principale ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas accepté ce verre ?

Il se retourna lentement. Ils n'étaient que quatre, sur les dix soldats qui avaient été présents ce soir. Johann n'était pas parmi eux.

« Bonsoir, » tenta-t-il en Allemand.

Les soldats ricanèrent.

« T'espères que c'est d'être poli avec nous qui va arranger ton cas ?

-Je... ne souhaitais pas vous offenser, tout à l'heure. Je... euh... ne bois pas de vin ni d'alcool, lorsque je joue.

-Ouais, ok. T'as pas laissé ton verre sans le toucher. Tu l'as _renvoyé_. Tu crois qu'on sait pas pourquoi ? Tu te crois trop bien pour te faire payer un verre par un Allemand ? »

Sherlock avait une réplique cinglante sur le bout de la langue, mais il jugea préférable de la garder pour lui, surtout quand les soldats continuèrent d'approcher, menaçants. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il eut l'instinct étrange d'appuyer son étui de violon contre la barrière derrière lui juste avant de recevoir le premier coup au visage, et pria d'une façon tout athée pour qu'aucun dommage ne soit fait à son instrument de musique adoré.

.

La neige tombait depuis vingt minutes. Ou peut-être plus ? Peut-être s'était-il endormi. Il n'en était pas certain. Le sol lui paraissait atrocement inconfortable. Froid. Dur. Mais il aurait fallu faire des mouvements pour se lever. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. La nausée était trop forte. Il valait mieux se laisser bercer par la langueur empoisonnée du froid qui s'emparait à nouveau de lui.

Un hoquet, dans la nuit. Il fronça des sourcils, puis établit qu'il ne provenait pas de lui. Il sentit des mains sur son dos, soudain, sur son crâne, qui lui tournaient la tête – et, bon sang, il avait tellement _mal_ au cou – et lui ouvraient une paupière, puis l'autre. Quelqu'un appelait son nom. Sherlock essaya de répondre à la personne que, si elle répétait son patronyme de cette façon, c'était qu'elle savait très bien qui il était et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui confirmer son identité. Et que ce serait donc judicieux qu'elle se taise, surtout quand entendre faisait si mal au crâne. Un vague grognement franchit ses lèvres, à la place de la diatribe qu'il avait préparée. Une main s'attarda sur son front.

Le grognement fut bien plus prononcé et ne cherchait à exprimer rien d'autre que la contrariété extrême quand les doigts le retournèrent et l'obligèrent à s'asseoir. D'autres mains aidèrent les premières à le lever – ils étaient donc deux ?

Il se sentit mi-soutenu mi-tiré sur tellement, _tellement_ de mètres. Puis vinrent les escaliers. Il laissa tomber toute notion de bonne volonté après le premier étage.

« _Non_ , Sherlock, tu ne _t'endors_ pas ! »

De l'Allemand. Facile. Johann. Pourquoi même lorsqu'il était sonné, les mystères ne faisaient-ils pas le moindre effort pour être plus compliqués à éclaircir, franchement ? Le monde était contre lui. Ce qui se confirma quand les deux hommes qui le soutenaient chacun sous un bras l'obligèrent à escalader une nouvelle marche. Il eut l'impression que l'escalier n'avait pas de fin. Et pourtant, il se retrouva dans son lit sans réellement se rappeler comment il y était parvenu, depuis la rue glacée.

« Ouvre les yeux, Sherlock, s'il te plaît. Pour moi. »

Le détective s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, cillant quand la lumière parvint à sa pupille. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour faire le point sur le visage encadré de cheveux châtains, devant lui.

« Molli' ? » demanda-t-il, avec un contrôle relativement pâteux de sa langue.

\- Antonin, le reprit doucement le garçon avec un sourire triste.

\- Non. Moi c'est Sherlock.

\- _Il sait son nom_ , » prononça la voix d'Antonin dans un Allemand trop mou.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

« Tu parles Allemand ? Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis toujours. Tu es gentil et tu ne t'endors pas pendant que je vais chercher des serviettes pour te nettoyer, d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? »

Le châtain ne répondit pas, lui sourit à nouveau de son sourire triste et lui passa une main fraîche sur le front et dans les cheveux. Sherlock s'aperçut dans un tremblement violent qu'il était glacé. Le poids d'Antonin disparut du matelas, immédiatement remplacé par un autre et une autre main sur son front et dans ses cheveux et un accent beaucoup moins mou.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Johann. Sherlock tenta de lui envoyer un regard qui signifiait _Je viens de me faire frapper par quatre soldats allemands enragés, comment voudrais-tu que je me sente ?_

Il n'eut pas la force de le prononcer à voix haute, à vrai dire. Il n'eut pas la force de se tenir éveillé, tout simplement. Il plongea dans le sommeil et n'entendit que vaguement la voix d'Antonin, ferme et tranchante pour la première fois, prononcer « _Raus_! » Une main quitta son bras. Il replongea sans avoir eu le temps de protester.

.

La douleur fut nettement plus vive, le lendemain matin. Il s'éveilla avec l'impression que la moitié de son visage était à vif et que son corps n'était plus qu'un ensemble de morceaux épars vaguement rattachés ensemble.

Il se leva malgré tout, en tanguant. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être cloué au lit. Après une douche rapide et glacée, il détailla son flanc abîmé d'ecchymoses violettes devant le miroir piqueté de rouille dans la salle de bain. Coups de bottes, se rappela-t-il. Une plaie ouvrait sa pommette, deux autres fendaient sa lèvre et son arcade sourcilière et des bleus prenaient son menton et son œil. Ils s'étaient apparemment acharnés sur son côté gauche. D'autres tâches sombres coloraient ses bras et ses cuisses.

Le reflet d'Antonin apparut dans le miroir, derrière lui. Son regard passa de haut en bas sur son corps nu avec une infinie tristesse qui mit les nerfs du brun à vif.

« Tu pensais vraiment que ça ne poserait jamais de problème ?

\- Montre-toi plus clair ou ne prends pas la peine de poser des questions. »

Antonin détourna le regard sous son ton cinglant et Sherlock sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine, comme une petite douleur, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les bleus.

« Je parle de toi. Et de ton soldat allemand.

\- Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion. Aucun soldat allemand ne m'appartient.

\- Tu pensais que tu pourrais continuer à le voir longtemps comme ça, sans que ça n'occasionne de problème à la fin ?

\- Tu dis ça comme si je comptais ne plus le revoir, fit remarquer le brun, acerbe.

\- Parce que tu _comptes_ le revoir ? Après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

\- C'est vrai que te chercher pendant une heure dans la nuit puis en chier pendant une demi-heure pour te faire arriver jusqu'ici, c'est tellement agréable que je ne devrais pas me demander si tu comptes te faire massacrer une nouvelle fois parce que tu te tapes ce type.

\- Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'on _fait_ ensemble. Les Allemands étaient juste énervés parce que j'ai refusé le verre de l'un des leurs. Ça n'a _rien_ à voir avec le fait que je couche avec lui. »

Antonin le regarda comme s'il se demandait soudain s'il n'était pas soit complètement fou, soit complètement stupide.

« Il ne t'aurait pas offert à boire si-

\- Molli', dégage, » aboya soudain Sherlock, à court de répartie. Il lui claqua la porte au visage puis s'accrocha à la vasque alors que le monde tournait autour de lui. Il faudrait qu'il mange, aujourd'hui. Il demanderait à Antonin d'utiliser ses tickets de rationnement pour aller lui chercher de la nourriture... Il se sentit faible et ferma les yeux pour tenter de contrôler sa nausée et la douleur qui pulsait dans tout son corps.

 _Tu comptes le revoir ?_

Johann s'était montré d'une stupidité sans borne. Il lui en voulait. Atrocement. C'était peut-être mesquin et puéril. Le soldat blond n'avait pas demandé à ses collègues de s'en prendre à lui. Du moins l'espérait-il. Mais, à cette heure-ci, Sherlock ne parvenait même pas à s'imaginer être dans la même pièce que lui. Il se demanda quelle serait sa réaction si le blond se présentait au d'Angleterre comme si de rien n'était, la semaine suivante.

Il revit cependant le petit soldat bien plus tôt que le jeudi suivant.

.

Antonin était parvenu à lui faire promettre de ne pas sortir de la soirée ni de la nuit, même si Lestrade venait le voir comme il le faisait parfois. Le garçon châtain était allé faire la queue à deux reprises pendant deux heures pour lui ramener du pain et un œuf, en le remerciant presque de ne pas s'être débarrassé de ses tickets de rationnement. Puis il était parti jouer au Chapelier, comme tous les vendredis. Sherlock, franchement exaspéré par ce _besoin_ de le materner de la sorte, n'avait pu le convaincre de quitter l'appartement que parce que le Chapelier donnait sur la place Thiers et que le second violon pourrait venir assez facilement le trouver au besoin. Lui manquerait à l'appel, ce soir. Il avait trop mal pour se tenir debout une soirée entière, de toute façon.

Un toc-toc imprévu lui fit lever les yeux de la publication scientifique sur la pénicilline qu'il était en train de lire pour se faire croire qu'il n'avait pas affreusement mal au crâne. Il se leva en grimaçant, prit trois secondes à se retenir fermement au dossier de son fauteuil le temps que sa vision qui s'était couverte de papillons noirs revienne à la normale, puis ouvrit la porte. Et faillit la refermer immédiatement. Johann eut l'air d'avoir envisagé cette possibilité, car il força l'entrée avant même que Sherlock n'ait pu réagir. Le soldat, une sacoche en cuir à la main, se dirigea droit vers la chambre du brun.

Ce dernier cligna deux fois des yeux. Puis sentit une colère sans nom s'emparer de lui. Il _osait_ venir ici et s'imposer alors qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ? Sherlock marcha à pas aussi vifs que sa condition le lui permettait vers la chambre.

« Dehors, cracha-t-il dès qu'il eut le blond dans son champ de vision.

\- Sherlock, je-

\- La ferme. _Dehors._

\- Écoute, je comprends que tu sois en colère mais-

\- Je ne suis pas en colère. Tout va très bien. Je n'ai juste aucune envie de te voir ici. »

Pour le coup, ce fut le regard du blond qui, de désolé, se fit irrité.

« Sherlock, je ne leur ai rien demandé.

\- Peu importe.

\- Non ! Non, pas peu importe ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! »

Sherlock avait commencé à se détourner pour retourner lire et faire comprendre à l'Allemand qu'il n'avait _rien_ à faire ici. Au lieu de quoi il fit volte-face avec un regard méprisant.

« Pas de _ta_ faute ? demanda-t-il dans un petit rire incrédule. Ce serait donc de la mienne ? Parce que je pense que quelque chose les a provoqués, tes chers petits amis. Alors dis-moi, Johann, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait qui mérite ça ?

\- Je... »

Johann se mordit la lèvre comme pour s'empêcher de parler. Sherlock avait très vicieusement envie qu'il parle.

« _Oui_ ? s'enquit-il avec fiel.

\- Tu aurais dû accepter le verre que je t'ai offert, » dit finalement le blond, le regard froncé et baissé, sur un ton que le brun jugea accusateur.

Ce dernier le fixa pendant deux pleines secondes dans le silence le plus total, s'accordant le bénéfice du doute en raison de son état qu'il savait passablement ralenti, jusqu'à ce que le soldat lève des yeux durs vers lui.

« Tu es _sérieux_? interrogea alors le brun. Tu penses _réellement_ que c'est de ma faute ? Tu crois que je _pouvais_ accepter ton verre ? Réfléchis-tu seulement, des fois ?

\- Plus que toi, apparemment ! C'était sûr que ça se terminerait comme ça si tu jouais encore au rebelle qui n'en a rien à faire des règlements et de l'autorité ! Tu n'as plus quinze ans, Sherlock ! Grandis un peu, et regarde le monde autour de toi ! »

Oui, il était sérieux. Sherlock le dévisagea avec un regard brûlant de haine, comptant sur son silence pour porter tout son mépris à l'être en face de lui.

« Je... Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, ajouta le blond de son ton accusateur, comme s'il n'en revenait pas de cet accueil. J'aurais très bien pu revenir jeudi sans même passer avant et-

\- Et tu penses réellement que je t'aurais ouvert la porte ? »

La colère de Johann se mua en rage, soudain. Il s'approcha vivement de lui et le saisit aux épaules. Sherlock grimaça quand les doigts s'enfoncèrent avec force dans ses bleus.

« Ne joue pas à ça Sherlock ! Pas avec moi !

\- Crétin de Boche, asséna le brun d'une voix glaciale. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Lâche-moi !

\- Je pourrais te faire embarquer pour ça.

\- Je t'en prie, vas-y donc.

\- _Arrête_ , Sherlock ! Ne te mets pas dans cette position ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te mettre dans cette position ! De jouer avec ta vie comme ça ! C'est comme quand tu joues Mendelssohn ou que tu provoques des soldats ou des SS...

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse puisque le gouvernement français s'écrase et que tes copains et toi êtes là pour nous oppresser.

\- Non ! _Non_ Sherlock ! N'essaie pas de faire passer ça pour de l'héroïsme ou de la lutte ! On sait tous les deux que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Tout ce que tu fais, c'est que tu joues ! Tu paries contre ta propre vie que tu t'en sortiras un jour de plus ! Tu cherches juste à montrer au monde que tu es suffisamment malin pour te sortir des pires situations, et tu joues avec le destin pour déjouer ton ennui ! C'est rien d'autre que ça et c'est abject vis-à-vis de ceux qui n'ont pas eu la chance de se faire tirer d'une cellule par un flic au dernier moment ni d'avoir des soldats allemands qui appréciaient leur musique pour les protéger ! Parce que ce n'est rien d'autre que ça, de la _chance_ , quand tu t'en sors. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton intelligence. Tu aurais pu mourir dans la rue, hier ! Si je n'étais pas arrivé et que ton colocataire ne nous avait pas rejoints, n'importe qui aurait pu te détrousser et t'achever ! Tu ne sauves personne, tu n'es pas un héros et, ta vie, c'est égoïstement que tu te permets de la mettre en danger ! »

Sherlock se dégagea violemment de la prise du blond et l'observa avec des yeux plissés.

Il avait toujours tout fait pour que Lestrade soit bien convaincu de ce que Johann venait d'expliquer de façon si précise. Et, pourtant, il eut la désagréable surprise de constater à quel point ces mots lui faisaient mal, prononcés par cet homme. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. D'autant moins qu'il savait déjà tout ça, qu'il était parfaitement _conscient_ que le soldat avait raison lorsqu'il lui rappelait qu'il n'avait rien d'un héros. Il n'avait jamais voulu en être un _._ Ce qui n'empêcha pas sa poitrine de lui donner l'impression d'être compressée par un rocher de 100 kilos.

Parce qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé la tristesse, ce fut avec une rage froide mais violente qu'il ordonna :

« Sors d'ici.

\- Oh non, certainement pas. Pas après ce qui s'est passé hier, pas alors que tu es prêt à te mettre en danger comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !? Un individu de plus ou de moins dans cette ville à oppresser, qu'est-ce que ça peut te fout-

\- _Ta gueule_ , Sherlock ! La ferme ! » le prévint le blond en ayant l'air de prendre dix centimètres d'un coup, sa rage semblant presque tangible, à présent.

Le détective le bouscula violemment en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre pour _sortir_. Lorsque la main du soldat s'abattit sur son épaule, Sherlock avait déjà armé son poing qu'il lança vers le visage du blond en tentant d'ignorer la douleur dans son bras contracté. Johann l'esquiva avec facilité avant de le pousser brutalement contre la porte dans un rugissement de rage.

Le crâne du violoniste cogna avec violence contre le panneau de bois, et l'écho assourdissant à l'arrière de sa tête s'accorda à la douleur qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. Le gémissement qui lui parvint eut le temps de se prolonger plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'il sortait d'entre ses lèvres. Il pinça alors ces dernières et se força à ouvrir des yeux troubles.

Johann, à un mètre de lui, le fixait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur dans le regard. Peur de lui-même, souffla son intuition au brun, entre deux de ces lames de rasoir qui fouillaient son cerveau et son corps. De lui-même et de ce qu'il pouvait faire dans sa colère. Dans une crainte qui était bien plus vaste, voyait le brun, que celle de ne pas se faire obéir de lui.

Le monde tournait et Sherlock ne parvint pas à faire les deux pas qu'il avait voulu effectuer vers la chaise devant son bureau. Il ne parvint pas plus à repousser les mains qui l'attrapèrent quand les murs eurent l'idée répréhensible de se prendre pour le plafond et le sol. Johann redressa sa chambre devant ses yeux puis le mena à son matelas, et Sherlock aurait voulu dire non, mais l'œuf et le pain de la journée n'étaient pas suffisants et il avait _mal_ et penser des choses cohérentes était compliqué, alors essayer d'en dire semblait une perte d'énergie bien trop importante par comparaison aux faibles chances de succès. Le matelas vint contre son dos, les doigts de Johann sur ses membres, et sa chemise fut un souvenir, de même que le maillot de corps qui avait été si difficile à enfiler le matin-même.

Bruit d'un bouton-pression qui s'ouvrait, puis celui d'une main qui cherchait dans un contenant rempli d'objets divers. Sherlock ouvrit les yeux parce qu'il ne comprenait pas les sons, alors que ça lui semblait nécessaire, et dangereux sinon, et il vit Johann sortir une bouteille et une boite métallique de son sac. _Trousse de médecin_ , comprit Sherlock. Il se demanda pourquoi le blond l'avait prise avec lui et ce qu'il comptait en faire – parce qu'avec la douleur physique que le soldat venait d'exponentialiser et celle plus intérieure que ses mots lui avaient provoquée, Sherlock trouvait que ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens que le blond soit venu dans le but premier de l'apaiser.

« Avale ça, lui dit le blond en présentant un comprimé devant sa bouche et en tenant prête la bouteille ouverte – de l'eau, comprit le brun ; _espéra-t-il,_ plutôt.

\- Acide acétylsalicylique, dit Sherlock parce qu'il venait de le comprendre et qu'il ne filtrait pas.

\- Oui, c'est de l'aspirine.

\- De l'Usine du Rhône, déchiffra Sherlock sur la boîte.

\- C'est... plus facile que d'en faire venir depuis l'Allemagne, en ce moment.

\- Plus gratuit à réquisitionner aussi, j'imagine, cracha Sherlock parce que, non, il n'aiderait pas le médecin.

\- _Avale_ , » ordonna ce dernier en forçant le comprimé amer contre ses lèvres.

Sherlock détourna la tête, enfouissant la moitié droite de son visage dans la douceur de l'oreiller. Le cul de la bouteille en verre qui cogna contre le sol en même temps que le métal et les petites pilules qu'il contenait lui indiquèrent que la colère de Johann était toujours sous-jacente. Il ferma plus fort les yeux. Avant de sursauter quand une sensation froide attaqua son flanc et se répandit à la fois sur et sous sa peau. L'odeur caractéristique de l'arnica lui titilla les narines et il grimaça quand le médecin appliqua de sa pommade avec plus de vigueur que nécessaire. Cela lui coûta un effort physique et de volonté monumental mais, cette fois, il parvint à repousser gauchement les mains qui massaient son flanc contusionné.

« _Sherlock,_ » gronda le médecin en esquivant ses gestes gourds et en reprenant son ouvrage.

Le brun le repoussa une nouvelle fois, repoussa les gestes mécaniques et qu'il ne voulait pas sentir sur lui en cet instant parce que c'était Johann et Johann qui le touchait, même comme ça, _surtout_ comme ça, était toujours trop déstabilisant. Le médecin grogna encore une fois, captura et serra douloureusement ses poignets d'une main pour continuer d'appliquer la pommade avec plus de force et de vitesse, comme pour en finir au plus vite et Sherlock ne savait pas pourquoi l'idée qu'il veuille s'occuper de lui était tout aussi lacérante que cette impression que le blond voulait se débarrasser de cette tâche le plus rapidement possible. Il n'était pas non plus certain de savoir pourquoi le soldat lui imposait de le soigner avec des gestes qu'il comprit soudain être punitifs. Des larmes de douleur et d'impuissance s'agglutinaient au bord de ses paupières et son visage était toujours à moitié enfoncé dans la douceur de l'oreiller, comme pour chercher à compenser la rudesse des mains sur lui, quand il permit enfin aux mots de franchir ses lèvres. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il les susurrait en Anglais :

« John, _easy_... It _hurts_... »

Les geste s'interrompirent abruptement. Sherlock expira longuement, après avoir retenu sa respiration plus longuement encore, sentant la froideur agressive de l'arnica sur sa peau en feu et les réminiscences des mains dures de Johann sur lui. Ses poignets retrouvèrent leur liberté et il y sentit un élancement nouveau alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

Comme le silence le plus complet se prolongeait, Sherlock finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il se força à se surélever sur un coude et, ignorant les coups de marteau sous son crâne et l'aspirine qui lui faisait de l'œil à deux pas de là, vit le médecin qui, paupières closes, se tenait le front d'une main – enfonçait ses doigts dans la peau de son front, plus exactement – une expression profondément amère tirant ses traits. Johann rouvrit les yeux et affronta son regard quand il l'entendit bouger.

« Pourquoi tu ne me _laisses_ pas faire ? demanda le médecin dans un souffle tremblant. _Pourquoi_ tu dois toujours t'opposer à moi et refuser que je prenne soin de toi gratuitement ? Pourquoi tu n'acceptes _rien_ de ma part ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. La main de Johann trouva sa joue et ses doigts maintinrent durement sa mâchoire quand le brun commença à détourner le visage.

« Rien n'est gratuit, finit par répondre Sherlock à mi-voix, en se dégageant de sa prise pour baisser les yeux.

\- ... Quoi ? dit la voix blanche du médecin.

\- Rien n'est gratuit, répéta Sherlock sur le même ton. Rien n'est désintéressé. Il existe une motivation autre que les actes que tu exécutes derrière tout ce que tu fais – ce n'est pas une critique : on a tous une motivation seconde derrière chacune de nos actions supposées désintéressées. Je refuse de devoir porter le poids de tes attentes. Je ne veux pas te _devoir_ quoi que ce soit. Ni à personne. »

Le brun avait à nouveau posé la tête contre l'oreiller et fermé les yeux, parce que fatigue intense. Parce que c'était plus simple que de voir le regard de Johann en cet instant, aussi.

Il ne doutait pas, en vérité, que Johann était capable de gestes altruistes et gratuits. Mais ce n'était pas son cas, et il lui semblait injuste en cet instant que le blond veuille gaspiller ses habiletés d'être humain empathique avec lui. Il savait également qu'il était dangereux de s'aventurer dans une relation dépassant celle de deux êtres qui partageaient une intimité uniquement physique ; que c'était dangereux dans ce contexte, mais surtout quand lui n'avait aucune capacité ni volonté à agir de la sorte. Il n'était pas ce dont Johann avait besoin, c'était clair et net, c'était évident puisqu'il était même incapable de tolérer ce que le blond désirait le plus en cet instant : le laisser prendre soin de lui. Il était incapable de tolérer sa sollicitude, comme celle de tous les autres, et l'inquiétude répétée du soldat à son propos mettait ses nerfs à vif. Il ne devait pas encourager Johann à perdre ses actes altruistes sur lui. Parce que Johann se lasserait de ne rien avoir en retour. Et qu'il voudrait partir. Et qu'il finirait par _attendre_ quelque chose de sa part s'il insistait et restait et _continuait_ d'être ce qu'il était. Personne ne restait auprès de Sherlock plus de quelques mois, semaines, jours même le plus souvent, sans que ce ne soit par nécessité absolue. Parce qu'on avait besoin de ses talents ou de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Que ce soit pour jouer du violon avec brio, payer une moitié d'appartement, trouver des réponses à des enquêtes trop ardues pour le commun des mortels ou tout autre raison.

Il sursauta à nouveau quand des doigts passèrent sur son front et dans ses cheveux, avec une tendresse qui lui donna envie de fuir. Il voulait les repousser une nouvelle fois parce que Johann faisait _exactement_ ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il continue à faire. Mais cela risquerait de mettre encore le blond en colère et il ne savait pas très bien quoi faire d'un Johann en colère parce que ça ne correspondait à aucun des schémas qu'il avait cernés chez lui. C'était une part d'ombre, dans cette personnalité qui continuait encore et toujours à lui échapper. Une part d'ombre qu'il n'avait jamais appréhendée jusque-là et qu'il ne voulait pas réveiller à nouveau parce qu'alors Johann semblait plus facilement violent, et c'était déroutant, et parce qu'ensuite il _regrettait_ et Sherlock détestait ce regard amer sur son visage. Il l'avait vu deux fois, ce soir, et ne souhaitait pas renouveler l'expérience.

Alors il se tint immobile et silencieux, quoique raide, quand les lèvres du blond se posèrent sur son front, puis sur sa pommette puis sur ses lèvres abîmées. Il ne répondit pas quand Johann souffla :

« Tu n'as pas le droit de décider pour moi de ce que j'attends ou non de toi. »

Il ne réussit pas à détourner le visage quand la joue de Johann vint caresser brièvement la sienne avant de revenir à ses lèvres pour un baiser plus profond, et il sentit sa langue répondre comme un instinct de survie à celle qui s'engouffrait dans sa bouche. Il ne dit toujours rien lorsque le blond ajouta :

« Je t'interdis de croire que je _veux_ quoi que ce soit de ta part quand je fais quelque chose pour toi. »

Les doigts qui coururent le long de son cou, puis de ses bras puis de son torse étaient tout à la fois plus doux et plus fermes qu'avant. Moins agressifs mais plus intenses. _Possessifs_ suppléa pour lui son cerveau.

« Tu _mérites_ qu'on prenne soin de toi gratuitement, qu'on veuille ton bien sans rien attendre en échange, et tu es _stupide_ si tu crois que ni moi ni personne d'autre ne le pense. »

Sherlock détourna le visage, cette fois, parce que ce qu'il venait d'entendre allait contre toutes ses perceptions du monde et qu'il fuyait l'Italie depuis des années parce que rien n'était gratuit ; il n'avait jamais pu rester chez sa tante que parce qu'il y avait de l'argent à la clé ; Mycroft avait disparu parce que rien n'était gratuit ; cette guerre qui avait mené Johann à Nancy existait parce que rien n'était gratuit et _tout le monde_ ne faisait jamais rien sans en attendre des _conséquences_. Et lui plus que tout autre. Johann n'avait pas le droit de démonter ce qu'il avait mis une existence à apprendre et il ne devait pas lui dispenser des actes altruistes parce que, _non_ , Sherlock n'avait pas _droit_ à cette notion de gratuité et il avait toujours fini par payer ce que la vie lui avait « offert » à un moment ou à un autre de son passé.

Mais les lèvres du blond étaient dans son cou et répétaient entre chaque baiser qu'il _méritait_ ces derniers. Sherlock voulait le repousser mais n'avait plus de force dans les bras et il avait l'impression que son ventre se creusait à chaque mot que prononçait Johann parce qu'ils étaient tous _faux_. Sa respiration accélérait, traîtresse, ses membres lui répondaient de moins en moins et sa volonté vacillait. Il n'avait toujours pas envie de l'attention de Johann, elle lui semblait agressive dans ce qu'elle avait de doux et de possessif. Il émit un _« arrête »_ plaintif quand le blond descendit son pantalon sur ses cuisses et le caressa.

 _Arrête, pas quand je ne peux rien faire, pas quand je ne suis pas en pleine possession de mes moyens, pas quand je suis encore moins apte à rendre quoique ce soit, même physiquement, à défaut d'autre chose._

Les gestes se suspendirent, il sentait les yeux bleu foncé sur son visage et ne put contenir un frisson et un halètement quand le soldat réitéra sa caresse.

« Je _veux_ te donner ça. Je ne te demande rien d'autre que de l'accepter, dit le blond d'une voix obstinée. Je veux que tu _admettes_ qu'on n'agit pas toujours avec une idée derrière la tête ou une intention. Ou plutôt que le sens qu'on met derrière certaines actions ne leur enlève pas leur aspect désintéressé. »

Sherlock se dit que le soldat n'avait rien compris, qu'il lui demandait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui accorder, au regard de tout le reste de la soirée, de la veille. Que son crâne le lançait toujours terriblement et qu'il n'en avait _pas envie._ Pourtant il tendit le cou en arrière en haletant à nouveau quand il sentit les lèvres de Johann autour de lui.

Il découvrit alors qu'il _pouvait_ le laisser faire. C'était tolérable. Si c'était ce que le blond voulait, si ça pouvait lui faire croire que Sherlock avait droit à toutes ces choses qu'il lui avait dites, alors le violoniste supporterait. Johann avait semblé sur le point de devenir réellement violent à deux reprises avec lui, ce soir. C'était nouveau et Sherlock liait ça à la pression d'être pris dans cette guerre trop grande pour lui et de devoir exécuter certains ordres qui allaient à l'encontre de ses principes – ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais il lui semblait _évident_ que c'était le cas, que le petit soldat qui mettait tant de prévenance à le préparer puis à s'enfoncer lentement en lui, à présent, ne pouvait _pas_ soutenir ce Führer. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il représentait pour le blond, mais si sa présence et sa docilité étaient ce qui lui permettait de tenir dans sa guerre, Sherlock le laisserait faire. Le _laissait_ faire, même s'il avait l'impression d'être un peu plus vide avec chaque coup de rein de Johann, avec chaque grognement qu'il sentait sur sa peau et, pire, avec ceux qu'il sentait sortir de sa bouche, traîtres. Même alors que tout son corps avait _mal_ , mal de la veille, mal de ses contusions malmenées et mal de son absence d'envie. Mais peu importait, il laisserait croire au soldat que l'incident provoqué par le verre de vin ne comptait plus. Que leur dispute précédente n'avait pour seule raison que le refus de Sherlock de recevoir quelque chose de sa part. Parce que même s'il y avait des choses qu'il ne pourrait pas lui offrir, jamais, il ne pouvait pas permettre que le soldat blond aille mal et risque de se blesser pendant un entraînement ou craque dans sa vie quotidienne.

Pourtant, quand il vint enfin et que Johann le rejoignit sur l'oreiller, Sherlock se recroquevilla en une boule serrée et tremblante et lui tourna le dos, collant son front et ses genoux pliés au mur froid et se raidissant sous chacune des tentatives de caresse du blond sur sa nuque. Il ne répondit pas quand Johann appela _« Sherlock ? »_ d'une voix angoissée et perdue. Il resta fermement en place, poids mort, malgré la main qui essaya de le déloger du mur. Il sentit le poids immobile du blond sur le matelas dans son dos, pendant une trentaine de secondes, et se recroquevilla plus encore en imaginant son regard sur lui, ses paupières étroitement fermées sur des larmes qu'il n'autoriserait pas à couler. Jamais. Puis il ne sentit plus le poids sur le matelas. Il eut l'impression que tout en lui sombrait lorsque Johann quitta la pièce sans un mot.

La porte de sa chambre puis celle de l'appartement furent refermées avec douceur. Sherlock demeura sans bouger pendant quelques minutes de plus. Puis il se laissa rouler sur le dos et savoura vicieusement la douleur qui courut dans tout son corps en insistant lourdement sur sa poitrine. Il se sentait vide, creux, hantant une enveloppe brutalisée qui n'était plus la sienne, lui semblait-il. Qui ne l'avait jamais été. Et tout ce vide et ce creux était souffrance et hurlait silencieusement le nom du soldat allemand.

.

* * *

 **Merci pour votre passage !**

 **Des bisous :)**

* * *

 **Un peu d'Histoire :**

Oui, cette fois, j'ai quelque chose à préciser !

 **.**

 **Le premier Mai :**

Depuis le XVIIIe siècle et jusqu'au 24 Avril 1941, le Premier Mai est célébré en tant que fête des travailleurs. Des manifestations ont lieu, parfois violemment réprimées, parfois simplement dans la joie et la bonne humeur, selon les années et les gouvernements en place.

La date du 24 Avril 1941 mentionnée ci-dessus correspond à la Loi de Berlin, passée par Pétain, pour faire du Premier Mai la Fête du Travail et de la Concorde Sociale. Elle devient également fête nationale. On reconnaît le "Travail, Famille, Patrie" dans cette appellation. Par là, Pétain veut se démarquer des politiques capitalistes et socialistes pour leur suppléer le Corporatisme. L'expression Fête du Travail remplace la Fête des Travailleurs qui rappelle un peu trop la lutte des classes et les acquis sociaux de 1936 à son goût. Le muguet, neutre, se substitue à l'églantine rouge qui est associée aux mouvances de gauche. Et, comble du hasard, le Premier Mai est également la fête du Saint Patron du Maréchal : Philippe.

Cette fête disparaît à la libération, et n'est officiellement remise en place qu'en 1948. Elle garde alors le nom de fête du Travail.

Dans le même genre, pour célébrer la famille qui n'apparaît que bof bof dans la notion de "Fête du travail et de la Concorde Sociale," sont instaurées la fête des pères et la fête des mères qui prennent donc, en France, leurs racines dans la république de Vichy.

(références notamment wikipedia au moment où j'écris ces lignes, mais pour l'écriture du chapitre j'avais trouvé d'autres sources que mon disque dur a crashé avec le reste de ma bécane. Oui, je suis HEUREUSE d'avoir fait des sauvegardes de mes écrits sur clé USB)

.

 **La Lorraine et le Grand Froid :**

J'ai fait des recherches pour savoir si, par hasard, il n'y avait pas eu une énorme vague de froid sur Nancy vers mai 1941. Il se trouve que non. De la neige à la date du premier mai à Nancy, ce n'est pas totalement surréaliste mais ce n'est pas arrivé depuis quelques siècles. En 1930 et des brouettes, la ville a cependant été immobilisée quelques jours à la mi-Avril à cause de la neige... Ce n'est donc qu'une petite liberté que j'ai prise :p


	7. Chapitre 4 Partie 2

**Hey !**

 **Cette fois-ci, même mon envie très très forte de continuer à publier ne fonctionnera pas : départ prévu d'ici peu :) Retour prévu sur le site courant septembre, au plus tard.**

 **Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour vos derniers retours. Et aux lecteurs silencieux, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours.**

 **Merci à Elie, super bêta, pour ce chapitre encore une fois *coeurs***

 **Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 – partie 2 :

.

Ses bras le lançaient douloureusement, mais il était là. Antonin avait essayé de l'en dissuader, lui avait dit de prendre une soirée de repos de plus. Mais Sherlock ne se reposerait _pas_. Il mourrait d'ennui, s'il se reposait. Alors il était à l'Excelsior et jouait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Parce qu'il _était_ en vie. Écorché vif, physiquement et... et autre chose que physiquement, sans doute. Mais il était _vivant._ Et il voulait le montrer. On ne le ferait pas se terrer chez lui. Si un Allemand passait par l'Excelsior, ce soir, un de ceux qui s'en étaient pris à lui l'avant-veille, Sherlock pourrait le regarder droit dans les yeux et jouer ce qui signifierait _Ce n'est pas par des coups que tu me feras taire_.

Jouer parce qu'il était en vie, parce qu'alors ses bras et son corps s'accordaient totalement et complètement avec son être et son cœur et qu'il se sentait entier. Pas morcelé entre ce qu'il avait été qui était mort, entre ce qu'il voulait et ne pouvait pas avoir, entre ce qu'il vivait et ne voulait pas vivre. Et _personne_ ne pouvait lui voler ça.

Il y eut bien un Allemand pour venir les voir ce soir. Sherlock le repéra immédiatement, dès son entrée dans le bar, alors même qu'il ne portait pas son uniforme. Johann Waldson en civil lui fut une vision étrange. Plus dangereux qu'en uniforme allemand, décida Sherlock alors qu'il le gardait dans sa vision périphérique en même temps qu'il rangeait son violon lorsque les musiciens et lui eurent terminé pour la soirée. Parce que, ainsi vêtu d'un pull en laine informe et d'un pantalon de velours pareillement hideux, il n'avait pas l'air d'un soldat allemand. Il passait inaperçu. Et c'était bien plus redoutable qu'un homme affichant clairement ce qu'il était.

Le soldat en civil le suivit dans la nuit quand Sherlock sortit une fois encore avant tous les autres en ignorant superbement les yeux plissés d'Antonin.

Le brun ne rentra pas chez lui, cependant. C'était simplement hors de question. Il marcha longtemps dans la nuit encore fraîche – la neige de l'avant-veille n'avait pas tenu et il devait faire autour de treize degrés, ce soir. Le soldat resta sur ses talons. Suffisamment loin pour que les rares passants qui les croisaient ne puissent pas penser qu'ils étaient ensemble. Suffisamment proche pour que Sherlock entende ses pas et sa respiration dans le silence de la nuit.

Il se sentait physiquement épuisé lorsqu'il atteignit le canal après avoir marché pendant une bonne demi-heure. Alors il posa ses avant-bras sur la balustrade au-dessus de l'eau noire et leva les yeux vers l'immensité tout aussi noire au-dessus de lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus regardé vers le ciel, s'aperçut-il. Aujourd'hui, il lui semblait terriblement bas, comme une chape de plomb qui empêchait les espoirs de s'élever. Sans pour autant les rendre plus accessibles, les voilant seulement, les dissimulant à sa vue. Le ciel ne l'appelait plus. Il restait silencieux. Le frissonnement de l'eau noire sous lui murmurait au contraire des tas de promesses à son oreille. Doux chant de sirène.

Johann l'attraperait-il par l'épaule s'il se penchait un peu ? Sauterait-il dans l'eau s'il se penchait un peu _trop_?

« N'y pense même pas, » lui dit la voix dans cet Allemand qui ne le faisait plus grincer des dents quand c'était lui qui le prononçait.

Le blond s'accouda à côté de lui en laissant trente larges centimètres entre leur bras. Du coin de l'œil, Sherlock le vit fixer l'ondée d'encre lui aussi. Il mit un temps infini à parler.

« Je suis désolé. Pour tout. Je... »

Sherlock ne répondit pas.

« Il y a plusieurs fois hier où j'ai été... Où je n'aurais pas dû... » s'interrompit le blond une nouvelle fois.

Le brun ne répondit toujours pas. L'Allemand changea de position à côté de lui. Il avait à présent les coudes sur la balustrade et le front soutenu par une main.

« C'était tellement plus _simple_ avant ! protesta-t-il soudain sans pour autant élever la voix. J'y arrivais, avant ! Je faisais ce que je devais faire et j'arrivais à ce que... Tu... Tu as tout compliqué.

\- Et j'imagine que c'est encore une fois de ma faute, émit Sherlock sans savoir ce qu'il ressentait réellement au discours si abscons et pourtant tellement significatif du blond.

\- Non. Je... Je n'aurais pas dû t'offrir ce verre, jeudi. Je n'avais pas le droit de te mettre dans cette situation. C'était stupide. Je voulais juste voir si tu... »

Et Sherlock comprit, soudain. Oui c'était stupide. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'ajouter quoi que ce soit aux exactions qu'ils commettaient déjà ensemble.

« Tu ne dois rien m'offrir.

\- Je sais, dit amèrement le blond.

\- Je ne veux rien qui vienne de toi. Jamais. »

Le soldat tourna la tête vers lui mais Sherlock garda son regard fixé sur l'horizon, où l'on pouvait deviner la ligne de l'eau qui se jetait dans le ciel. Dans sa vision périphérique, il vit le blond qui finit par hocher la tête à contrecœur.

« Tu m'en veux encore, » nota ce dernier avec amertume.

Sherlock considéra la question. Puis haussa les épaules. Et grimaça. Il n'aurait pas dû jouer, ce soir.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il, parce que c'était vrai.

\- Est-ce que je peux te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi ? »

Sherlock haussa à nouveau les épaules. Il songea que c'était sans doute préférable, parce qu'il se sentait tellement épuisé qu'il n'était pas certain de parvenir à retourner au Thiers sans s'écrouler sur un trottoir à un moment donné. Mais il ne demanderait jamais ce qui ressemblait à un service à voix haute.

Il se mit en route et vit le petit soldat caler ses pas sur les siens. Johann avait apparemment pris son silence pour un consentement. Il le connaissait un peu trop bien. Alors ils marchèrent sans un mot dans les rues désertes.

Devant la porte de service de l'hôtel, Johann s'écarta en baissant la tête.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour monter les escaliers ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix dans laquelle perçait l'appréhension de la réponse.

Sherlock faillit répondre que bien sûr que non. Mais ils avaient dû s'arrêter plusieurs fois en chemin pour lui permettre de s'appuyer contre un mur parce que sa tête lui paraissait trop légère et qu'il avait été sur le point de tomber. Alors il continua de ne pas répondre en haussant les épaules à la place. Et lorsque le soldat entra à sa suite dans le bâtiment, il ferma la porte à clé derrière eux. Parce qu'il savait que la prochaine question de Johann serait « Est-ce que je peux rester ? » et qu'il hausserait encore une fois les épaules.

Sentir le corps du soldat contre le sien pour le soutenir quand il vacilla au bout de trois étages lui parut étrange. Dimanche était arrivé depuis près de deux heures déjà et il avait vu l'Allemand plus de fois en trois jours qu'en près d'un mois habituellement.

Johann avait toujours son bras passé autour de sa taille quand il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement puis lorsqu'ils le traversèrent jusqu'à la chambre. Là, le blond l'aida à s'asseoir sur son lit, sa mâchoire se contractant durement comme s'il ressentait lui-même la souffrance que Sherlock communiqua dans le gémissement qu'il ne put retenir. Le soldat sortit de la pièce. Le brun endolori se déshabilla avec des gestes lents et abandonna l'idée de se contorsionner hors de son maillot de corps.

Johann revint finalement avec un verre de thé – le concept de 'tasse' en tant que contenant pour boire un liquide potable n'existant plus depuis longtemps dans la colocation – et un morceau de pain.

« Il est presque dur, mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre dans la cuisine, expliqua-t-il.

\- Pas faim, » répondit faiblement Sherlock qui était allongé sur le dos et, d'épuisement, avait l'impression que le monde tanguait autour de lui, même avec ses yeux fermés.

Il grogna quand deux mains l'obligèrent à se mettre en position assise.

« Si tu ne manges pas tu te remettras moins vite.

\- 'Vais très bien. »

Le blond lui offrit un froncement de sourcils. Puis posa le pain par terre, faute de support viable.

« Bois, alors, » dit-il en lui imposant le verre dans les mains.

Quand Sherlock eut consenti à boire, Johann souleva le maillot de corps, l'obligeant à lever les bras dans un nouveau gémissement, pour le lui retirer. Son regard se voila quand il détailla la peau blanche sur laquelle ce qui ressemblait plus à une unique et énorme ecchymose noire qu'à plusieurs moyennes prenait tout son flanc gauche. Le blond ferma les yeux.

« Je... Tu n'imagines même pas combien je m'en veux. Je regrette tellement... »

Sherlock ne dit rien, essaya de se coucher, et Johann l'aida. Le blond prit la boîte d'aspirine qu'il avait laissée au bord du lit en partant la veille et jeta un coup d'œil au contenu. Il ne le dit pas à voix haute mais sembla satisfait de voir que quatre petites pilules en avaient disparu. Sherlock le laissa faire quand il lui appliqua, ce soir encore, la pommade fraîche sur ses ecchymoses avec des gestes doux et tendres uniquement, cette fois. Qui ne clamaient ni son appartenance au blond ni l'envie de lui prouver, de lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Puis le soldat se débarrassa lui aussi de la majorité de ses vêtements, éteignit la lumière et se coucha tout contre Sherlock sous la couverture, en prenant garde de ne pas toucher la moindre partie de son corps susceptible d'être douloureuse. Quand Sherlock se tourna avec difficulté face au mur, le petit soldat tressaillit. Puis, voyant que le violoniste ne le repoussait pas ni se roulait en la boule compacte qu'il avait été la veille, moula son corps sur le sien et déposa longuement des baisers sur sa nuque.

« Les regrets, ça ne sert à rien, » finit par murmurer le brun dans un demi-sommeil.

Si Johann ne l'avait pas entendu ou si le blond médita en silence la question, il ne le sut jamais.

.

Ce fut par la chaleur du Soleil qui passait allègrement à travers la fenêtre fermée et les volets ouverts et faisait bouillir la chambre qu'ils furent réveillés. Les anciens avaient raison : il n'y avait plus de saison.

Ils sortirent de leur léthargie à peu près en même temps. Puis se regardèrent, prenant conscience de l'heure tardive. Des bruits de voix leur provenaient de la pièce voisine.

« Je vais me faire tuer, » soupira Johann en fermant les yeux.

Sherlock se demanda une seconde s'il pensait qu'Antonin était un sauvage. Puis percuta que le soldat était certainement censé être quelque part, à cette heure-ci.

Ils faisaient n'importe quoi.

Le brun secoua la tête, le regretta quand ses cervicales se rappelèrent douloureusement à son bon souvenir. Il observa mornement les vêtements au pied du lit. Puis s'enroula dans le drap qui les avait couverts et se leva maladroitement. Johann comprit le message.

Ils sortirent sombrement de la chambre sur un rire partagé entre Antonin et Andy, qui mourut brutalement quand ils les aperçurent. Le premier violon était assis en travers des genoux de son amant, dans l'unique fauteuil de l'appartement qui revenait de droit à Sherlock, quand ce dernier investissait les parties communes.

« Oh. Salut, » dit Andy avec l'air singulièrement surpris de voir _quelqu'un_ sortir de la chambre du brun.

Antonin, lui, resta silencieux, en plissant les yeux de cette manière qu'il avait perfectionnée depuis quelques jours.

« _Bonchour_ ', » tenta Johann dans son Français approximatif, et Sherlock se frappa mentalement le front avec la main parce que ce n'était pas le moment d'être _poli_.

Les yeux d'Andy s'écarquillèrent quand la compréhension le frappa.

Sherlock, toujours dans son drap, mena le blond jusqu'à la porte. Ce dernier avait dû s'apercevoir de son erreur parce qu'il n'ajouta rien et adressa à peine l'ombre d'un sourire au détective avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Sherlock ferma les yeux deux secondes, les rouvrit et se retourna pour affronter la paire de regards hostiles qui le jugeaient en silence. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire de ce qu'ils pensaient. Plutôt qu'il n'était pas en état pour s'exposer à leur Jugement.

« Un _Allemand_? demanda Andy quand Sherlock se dirigea vers sa chambre. Tu couches avec un _A_ _llemand_ ? Un soldat _allemand_? répéta-t-il une troisième fois comme si, à force de le dire, l'idée parviendrait à faire son chemin sous son crâne. Comment tu peux faire ça ? C'est les envahisseurs, ils oppressent tout le monde, ils... ils _nous_ oppressent parce qu'on- »

Délogeant Antonin de ses genoux, le roux se leva quand Sherlock continua de marcher sans lui répondre.

« Non, tu ne vas certainement pas sortir de cette pièce tant qu'on- »

Il s'interrompit à nouveau alors qu'il venait de saisir l'épaule gauche de Sherlock et en avait délogé le drap qui lui tomba jusqu'à mi-fesse, dévoilant tout son flanc. Le silence fut assourdissant. Andy resta bouche-bée. Il prit alors le temps de détailler réellement son visage amoché.

« Attends, c'est lui qui-

\- Bien sûr que non, le coupa Sherlock d'une voix tranchante.

\- Non, dit Antonin d'une voix basse, sans regarder le brun. Ce sont ses amis.

\- Parce que tu _savais_? se récria son amant en se tournant vers lui, outré. Tu étais au courant que ton coloc se prostituait auprès des Boches ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas _comme ça_ , répliqua Antonin avec véhémence, l'air de regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche alors que les iris de Sherlock le perçaient de part en part, en silence. Il... Il l'a rencontré une fois où on jouait au d'Angleterre un jeudi et-

\- _Attends_... C'est pour _ça_ que tu ne veux plus que je vienne ici les jeudis soir ni les vendredis matin ? »

Le châtain rougit et fixa définitivement son regard sur sa main droite qu'il triturait de la gauche. Stupide Antonin. Attentionné Antonin.

« Ok, c'est un peu trop à avaler pour moi, là. Je rentre, je... »

Le roux secoua la main comme s'il essayait de signifier ainsi la suite qu'il ne parvenait pas à formuler dans sa phrase. Sherlock vit des larmes monter dans les yeux du châtain et il voulut frapper Andy d'en être à l'origine.

Il remonta le drap sur son épaule alors que le roux se dirigeait à grands pas rageurs vers la porte derrière lui et qu'Antonin murmurait un « A bientôt. » Andy s'immobilisa avant de sortir, comme s'il hésitait. Puis fit volte-face :

« Je te préviens, Sherlock : s'il arrive le _moindre_ problème à Antonin par ta faute, je te tue. »

La porte claqua.

Sherlock ne parvint pas à rester dans la pièce et s'enfuit prudemment dans sa chambre, laissant derrière lui un Antonin qui fixait la sortie alors que des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues.

.

Les blessures mirent plusieurs semaines à plus ou moins disparaître.

Celles de Sherlock, les jeudis suivants, Johann les effleura du bout des doigts avec, toujours, le même regard torturé. Il n'était pas venu au d'Angleterre, ni aucun autre Allemand, la semaine après l'Agression. Monsieur Édouard avait lancé un regard chargé de ressentiment à Sherlock. Johann, lui, avait attendu le violoniste au coin de la ruelle avec un regard qui appréhendait très ouvertement d'être laissé devant la porte. Sherlock avait été surpris de voir que l'idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. La semaine suivante, ils furent cinq soldats à revenir, dont le petit blond. Ils étaient sans doute plus taciturnes qu'ils ne l'avaient été du temps où ils appréciaient Sherlock. Rapidement, cependant, ils revinrent plus nombreux et eurent l'air de finir par oublier que ce violoniste avait un jour eu l'outrecuidance de leur renvoyer un verre.

Les blessures d'Antonin mirent à peu près autant de temps à se refermer. Du moins de ce qu'en déduisit Sherlock, puisque, d'abord très présent dans l'appartement, seul et piteux pendant une dizaine de jours, le garçon s'était remis à sortir, à découcher et à sembler à peu près heureux. Andy était de retour – du moins dans sa vie à lui, car Sherlock ne le voyait pas à l'appartement.

Lestrade fut sans doute la personne de son entourage, après Antonin et Johann, qui sembla la plus alarmée par son état.

« Tu as encore voulu faire joujou avec des SS ? s'exclama-t-il, optant apparemment pour le piètre humour afin de couvrir son effarement.

\- Des soldats de la Wehrmacht, le corrigea Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bah merde. Ils sont quand même beaucoup moins violents. Tu les as provoqués, ou quoi ? »

Sherlock n'avait pas répondu. L'affaire en cours ne pouvait pas attendre, il avait des corps à autopsier, des scènes de crimes à observer et sa tension à tenter de maîtriser, à force de sentir le regard si ouvertement inquiet du policier sur son dos en permanence.

Ce dernier vint un soir au d'Angleterre, courant juin. La température de cette soirée flirtait avec les vingt-cinq degrés, à ne pas croire qu'il ait pu neiger à peine plus d'un mois auparavant. Région au climat incompréhensible. Le policier était entré, avait observé pendant quelques secondes le violoniste, comme saisi par ce qu'il voyait. C'était la première fois qu'il découvrait Sherlock quand celui-ci était pris par la musique et son instrument. Puis il avait secoué la tête et s'était dirigé droit vers lui, ignorant le fait que les musiciens étaient en pleine représentation. Le public fut mécontent, Sherlock sur des chardons ardents alors que Lestrade lui résumait rapidement à l'oreille l'affaire qui venait de lui tomber dessus et pour laquelle il avait renvoyé _tous_ ses subordonnés sans distinction parce qu'elle était _délicate_. C'était devenu un code pour eux. Qui signifiait « Allemands de la Wehrmacht, SS et/ou Gestapo impliqués, » « autorités locales intouchables en jeu » ou « possibles résistants ou clandestins innocents en risque d'être capturés. » Comme lui, Lestrade n'était pas un grand fan des auto-proclamés « résistants, » qui étaient surtout des déserteurs regroupés dans la nature et qui survivaient en pillant les fermes à proximité. Ou, depuis peu, qui faisaient dérailler des trains dans lesquels les troupes allemandes occupaient les derniers wagons quand les civils étaient en tête. Ce qui avait eu la conséquence, les deux dernières fois, d'une fusillade arbitraire sur les prisonniers de camps divers des environs – des soldats prisonniers, mais aussi des hommes, femmes et enfants qui n'avaient commis pour seule faute que d'appartenir à la mauvaise engeance, juifs, tziganes, handicapés, mendiants. Homosexuels, avait aussi récemment appris Sherlock. Il n'était pas certain, jusque-là, du sort qui était réservé à ces derniers. Prison, apparemment. Exécution sommaire aléatoire, en cas de grande malchance.

Lestrade était arrivé au bout de son explication. Sous l'œil noir des musiciens et éberlué des spectateurs, le brun rangea son violon et sortit dans la nuit sans se retourner au « Sherlock ! » d'Antonin, l'inspecteur sur les talons.

Il rentra tard, avec suffisamment d'informations à traiter pour le reste de la nuit. Quand il arriva à la porte de service, cependant, il y découvrit Johann assis par terre sous le porche, un petit tas de mégots à ses pieds. Sherlock l'observa avec incrédulité et le blond lui envoya un regard dur et cerné de gris, en retour. Il attrapa la main que le détective lui tendit spontanément pour l'aider à se relever.

« Molli' n'a pas voulu me laisser attendre dans ta chambre, expliqua le soldat d'une voix neutre, peut-être un peu amère. Il n'était pas sûr que je sois le bienvenu. »

Sherlock ne dit rien alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte, se demandant comment interpréter la présence du soldat ici, à près de trois heures du matin alors que lui-même avait quitté l'Hôtel d'Angleterre à vingt-et-une heures.

« Il m'a quand même dit que ça devait être une enquête qui t'a fait partir comme ça, sans rien dire à personne, » poursuivit le soldat.

Johann et Antonin qui discutaient. Pas bon. Le soldat attendit qu'ils soient presque dans l'appartement pour reprendre la parole.

« Vous étiez amants lui et toi, à une époque, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par le terme « amants. »

\- Vous avez été en couple ?

\- Non.

\- Mais vous avez couché ensemble.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. »

Ils étaient dans sa chambre, à présent. Le soldat en uniforme, bras croisés, au milieu de la pièce et Sherlock, appuyé contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer, qui ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Johann se sentait obligé de demander tout ça, en cet instant. Le blond l'observa d'un regard qui ne céda pas, en silence.

« Oui, nous avons partagé une intimité physique et assouvi ensemble des besoins charnels. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que tu souhaites redire à ça ? »

Le blond aurait voulu dire oui mais savait qu'il n'en avait absolument pas le droit, voyait Sherlock dans ses yeux.

« Et Lestrade ?

\- Pardon ? demanda le violoniste en levant un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que... tu as ce type de rapports avec lui ?

\- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu poses cette question.

\- Parce qu'il se pointe, te dit trois mots à l'oreille et tu le suis. »

Sherlock lui adressa un regard froid :

« Au risque de me répéter : y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que tu souhaiterais redire à ça ?

\- ... Oui. Je... Oui, bordel, Sherlock, oui. »

C'était étrangement moins oppressant à entendre pour Sherlock que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Le soldat ne le regardait pas. Le violoniste pencha la tête en lisant son attitude. _Honnêteté_.

« Je ne couche pas avec lui. Ça n'est jamais arrivé et il n'est pas dans mes plans actuels que cela arrive un jour, » s'entendit-il répondre.

Johann leva vers lui des yeux surpris, comme s'il s'était attendu à toutes les réactions possibles sauf celle-là. Puis il émit un rire pissenlit – jaune et amer. Et s'approcha du brun pour poser son front contre son sternum.

« Je n'ai rien le droit d'exiger de ta part, chuchota-t-il. Surtout pas _moi_. Et ça me _frustre_ tellement. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas et se contenta de fermer ses bras sur le dos du brun.

« Tu le regardes différemment des autres personnes. Lestrade, je veux dire. Et lui te regarde... encore d'une autre façon.

\- Il n'y a rien de ce genre-là entre nous, répondit Sherlock en se demandant pourquoi il se répétait, tout en sachant exactement à quoi Johann faisait référence.

\- Tu ne t'es pas retiré quand il t'a touché l'épaule. Tu ne supportes pas que quelqu'un te touche. A part Molli' et moi. J'avais déjà deviné que tu avais couché avec Molli'. Et il t'a fallu plusieurs fois avec moi pour tolérer les caresses gratuites... »

Sherlock fut impressionné par tous ces signes que le soldats avait relevés et analysés presque correctement. Il faillit lui dire que, quand tout cela serait fini, il faudrait que Johann enquête avec lui. Qu'il verrait peut-être des choses intéressantes. Pas des éléments que Sherlock ne verrait pas lui-même, mais que Johann percevrait avec l'œil d'un homme qui n'était ni un génie ni rationaliste, et qui imaginait des liaisons là où il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'attirance non-réciproque qui s'était muée en une affection quasiment paternelle, en très peu de temps, et que le brun se surprenait parfois, avec dégoût, à presque apprécier.

Mais il se rappela à temps que « quand tout ça serait fini » ne voulait rien dire. En serrant ce soldat qui n'était pas à lui dans ses bras, il ne sut soudain plus s'il souhaitait que la guerre se termine rapidement ou pas.

.

« Lundi, j'te dis. C'est plus sûr le lundi.

\- T'oublieras pas tes outils, hein ?

\- T'me prends pour un branque ou bien ? »

Accent rude, Xaintois, analysa Sherlock – il se perdait rarement dans la campagne lorraine, mais il y avait quelque chose avec les différents accents et patois. Ils lui entraient dans la tête et n'en sortaient plus. Encombraient son Palais Mental.

Il aimait bien le Baron Noir. Ce bar n'avait rien de chaleureux. Il n'y connaissait personne. Tout en connaissant tout le monde. Et vice-versa. Quand quelqu'un avait besoin d'un renseignement pour une raison suffisamment intéressante, on s'adressait à lui. Quand lui avait besoin de quoi que ce soit qu'il ne pouvait trouver ailleurs – des joueurs de poker hors-pairs, des outils un peu trop illégaux pour être accessibles par ses moyens seulement moyennement illicites ou des informations – il était là.

Ou bien quand il voulait profiter d'un endroit où le bruit était suffisamment fort et peu stimulant pour qu'il puisse s'enfermer dans son Palais Mental sans risque d'être dérangé par qui que ce soit – les éventuels importuns avaient rapidement appris qu'on ne devait pas le perturber quand il avait les yeux fermés.

Peut-être fut-ce à cause de l'accent Xaintois râpeux, ou alors parce qu'il avait appris que des rafles avaient lieu depuis trois jours dans Paris et que des centaines d'hommes étaient à présent enfermés dans un camp d'internement à Drancy pour la seule raison qu'ils étaient de confession juive, mais les phrases échangées percèrent à travers la distance mentale qu'il s'était imposée.

« Attends, y'aura quelqu'un au poste d'aiguillage ?

\- Sûrement.

\- On en fait quoi alors ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- Mais... C'est sûr que ça sera un Allemand ?

\- Non. C'est même plutôt sûr que ça sera pas un Boche.

\- ... Attends, déjà un Allemand j'ai pas envie, je suis pas un meurtrier, moi. Alors si c'est un Français... ? Il en dit quoi Thorez, de ça ? C'était pas dans le contrat ! Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec l'idéal !?

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi, avec une mission comme ça ? Tu crois qu'il se passera quoi pour les passagers, Allemands ou Français, quand le train arrivera à l'aiguillage ?

\- ... Je...

\- Pour Titi, Patrick. _Dix boches pour un Français._

\- ... Lundi soir alors ?

\- Je t'l'ai déjà dit.

\- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre, si je puis me permettre ? »

Les deux hommes cachés sous leur béret sursautèrent, parfaitement synchrones.

« T'es qui toi ? Tu cherches les problèmes ? »

Sherlock sourit. S'assit sur une chaise en bois dépareillée de toutes les autres – puisqu'aucune n'était identique – et faillit poser un coude sur la table avant de repérer l'aspect brillant du bois qui n'était clairement pas dû à un inexistant verni.

« Je viens régler les vôtres. Qu'allez-vous utiliser comme matériel ? »

Les deux hommes le regardèrent avec des yeux méfiants. Bien, ils n'étaient donc pas _complètement_ stupides. Sherlock attendit bras croisés, laissant ses yeux passer régulièrement de l'un, petit et maigre comme un clou, la vingtaine nerveuse, à l'autre, moins maigre et pas beaucoup plus grand ni vieux, quoique certainement plus calme. C'était ce dernier qui encourageait l'autre. Ce fut également lui qui parla :

« Tu t'y connais en aiguillage ?

\- J'ai travaillé pendant quelques jours sur celui de Neuves-Maisons. »

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Après avoir méprisé sa tante qui avait voulu lui faire prendre un poste d'aiguilleur, il s'était interrogé sur le mécanisme proprement dit et l'avait étudié. Pour le plaisir de savoir et de s'assurer qu'il aurait été capable d'être aiguilleur et même ingénieur dans les voies ferrées, s'il l'avait voulu. Il avait globalement compris comment l'attirail fonctionnait, mais il aurait eu besoin de démonter les leviers de la cabine d'aiguillage pour en être tout à fait certain.

« Et tu veux nous aider ?

\- À certaines conditions.

\- C'est quoi, tes conditions ?

\- Que vous me rameniez des commandes du poste d'aiguillage. Un levier entier, avec son support, de préférence.

\- On est pas des touristes qui ramènent des souvenirs ! Fais-le toi-même !

\- Je ne suis pas un résistant, grinça Sherlock avec acidité.

\- Ouais, on voit ça ! Tu t'écrases, comme les autres ! Et après t'oses venir nous faire la morale sur le sabotage !

\- J'ose vous demander un service en échange d'un conseil qui vous évitera de risquer votre peau pour rien.

\- On aura autre chose à foutre qu'à te ramener un levier ! On sera sur les rails, nous ! »

Sherlock leva un sourcil.

« Souhaitez-vous simplement faire dérailler un train ou, en plus de ça, immobiliser la voie ferrée à plus long terme en rendant l'aiguilleur impossible à manœuvrer ? »

Sa question fut accueillie par un silence de quelques secondes.

« Et ça nous prendrait longtemps, ton sabotage ?

\- Beaucoup moins longtemps si vous avez un cheminot de votre côté pour vous mâcher le travail, plutôt que de vouloir le descendre à tout prix.

\- Comment qu'on sait qu'il voudra bien et qu'il ira pas nous dénoncer ?

\- En lui demandant, j'imagine.

\- Parce que bien sûr, tu sais où qu'on peut le trouver. »

Sherlock sourit de son sourire qui, de ce qu'on lui avait déjà dit, n'était pas particulièrement rassurant.

« Évidemment.

\- ... On aurait quoi à faire, du coup ? »

.

Sherlock devait absolument voir Johann, en ce soir d'août 1941 qui suivait de quelques heures sa conversation avec les saboteurs amateurs. Mais, pour la première fois depuis son absence au d'Angleterre suite à l'agression du violoniste, le soldat ne vint pas à la représentation traditionnelle du jeudi soir. Un autre soldat manquait également à l'appel, un soldat de qui le blond était un peu trop proche, avait parfois trouvé Sherlock.

Le violoniste se sentit, tout d'abord, très perturbé par cette absence. Puis particulièrement contrarié quand il ne parvint pas à mettre autant de cœur à sa musique que d'habitude. Pourtant Johann n'était jamais dans le public, les soirs où il jouait et qui n'étaient pas des jeudis, et ses performances étaient alors tout aussi bonnes. Mais aujourd'hui, l'absence du soldat avait un impact sur son _jeu_. Sa _musique._ Ce qu'il avait de plus personnel, qu'il s'était durement battu pour acquérir, ce qui l'exprimait, là où il se réfugiait quand il en avait besoin. Johann avait _ce_ pouvoir.

« Il n'est pas là, ce soir, lui glissa doucement Antonin, alors qu'ils rangeaient leur instrument à la fin de leur représentation.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, » feignit Sherlock.

Antonin ne répondit pas, d'abord. Puis :

« Je le vois, tu sais. Tu as l'air hautain, ou méprisant, tout le temps. Triste, aussi, maintenant. Il n'y a que les jeudis soir où tu as l'air vivant. Ce soir, tu avais l'air triste. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas te voir.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, répéta Sherlock entre ses dents serrées, en même temps qu'il se redressait, son étui en mains, pour se diriger vers la porte.

\- Tu ne restes pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas et sortit dans la nuit. Il n'était _pas_ triste. Surtout pas à cause d'un soldat allemand. Pas alors qu'il ne jouait jamais que pour lui-même et pour personne d'autre – et certainement pas pour un public ni une _personne_ en particulier. Antonin était stupide. Antonin croyait voir des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas même comprendre. C'étai-

Il était là. Attendant au coin de la rue Mazagran et de la ruelle en fumant une cigarette, appuyé contre le mur, le regard fixé sur ses pieds. En dehors du soir où Sherlock avait suivi Lestrade, il n'avait plus vu le soldat fumer. À l'odeur de ses vêtements, il pouvait dire qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit cinq ou six mois auparavant – et Sherlock était immensément soulagé de savoir que ce qu'il disait n'avait pas le pouvoir de lui faire changer ses habitudes. Il ne voyait plus jamais l'ombre d'une cigarette dans ses poches, cependant – ce qui, il fallait le reconnaître, était frustrant. Le soldat lui avait dit, un soir, que c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait cautionner d'être celui qui incitait Sherlock à fumer. Le voir une cigarette à la bouche ce soir alluma une sonnette d'alarme dans la tête du brun. La fumée s'élevait en volutes dans l'obscurité, éclairée par les lampadaires. Le soldat leva le regard quand il entendit ses pas et lui adressa un sourire sec qui ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

Le brun passa devant lui sans un mot. Le soldat le suivit.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, Johann se dirigea en silence vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit, puis enflamma une nouvelle cigarette. Sherlock n'avait pas allumé la lumière. Quelque chose l'en empêchait, à commencer par le fait que le blond était sombre, maussade, ce qui était particulièrement inhabituel. Ce jeudi était un jeudi différent des autres et Sherlock ne savait pas en quoi. Il se demanda subrepticement si c'était sa faute avant de se fustiger sèchement pour cette pensée. Alors qu'à la limite de son champ de vision, il voyait le petit blond continuer de faire briller sa cigarette dans la nuit, il resta là, bêtement debout, à tripoter du bout des doigts l'étui de son accordéon. Il l'avait racheté plus tôt dans la semaine. _Enfin_ , il avait eu assez d'argent pour le récupérer. Il n'avait plus rien d'avance, pas même pour manger jusqu'à la fin du mois, mais il se débrouillerait. C'était la toute première fois en trois ans qu'il avait assez pour racheter l'accordéon, alors, avec l'inflation terrible, il avait préféré ne pas attendre une seconde de plus.

« Je ne t'ai jamais entendu jouer de l'accordéon. »

Sherlock leva les yeux vers cet homme qui, s'aperçut-il, n'avait ni raison ni sens dans sa vie, et vit que les siens le fixer avec cette intensité qui était la leur quand ils étaient posés sur lui. Alors il sortit l'instrument de son étui. Il en caressa la coque, les touches, puis en passa les bretelles.

Comme avec un vieil ami récemment retrouvé que la vie contraignait à continuer de négliger quelques jours de plus – il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'en rejouer – il lui sembla que son accordéon lui faisait la tête quand il essaya d'en tirer quelques notes, et qu'ils avaient besoin de réapprendre à se connaître.

Et comme avec un _très_ _bon_ vieil ami, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour retrouver le souvenir des nombreuses heures agréables passées ensemble.

Alors il se perdit dans la musique, de cette façon qu'il n'était pas parvenu à trouver ce soir, au d'Angleterre. Il se perdit dans ses pensées tout en même temps. 23 août 1941. Mycroft aurait dû avoir vingt-huit ans, aujourd'hui. Étrange comme une information à laquelle il n'avait jamais accordé d'importance s'imposait à lui depuis près de vingt-quatre heures, à présent que la personne qu'elle concernait n'existait plus dans sa vie. Il avait aussi parlé à son dernier contact, le cinquième, en lequel il croyait activement pour faire tomber le trafic des soldats et des autorités locales. L'homme avait d'abord été intéressé, jusqu'à entendre parler de l'implication des Allemands. Il lui avait alors conseillé de ne surtout pas se mêler de ce genre de choses s'il tenait à la vie.

 _S'il tenait à la vie_. Quel était le but de vivre dans un monde comme celui-là ? Vivre pour _soi_ uniquement, sa propre survie, sa seule tranquillité, était-ce réellement vivre ? Il lui semblait que non. Il avait été à deux doigts d'avoir une vie qui aurait pu lui plaire. Puis les Allemands étaient arrivés. Ils les occupaient. Ils enfermaient des centaines de personnes dans des camps d'internement. Alors non, Sherlock ne tenait pas à _cette_ vie. Il contacterait les résistants pour leur parler du trafic des prostituées. Peut-être leurs actions et exactions n'étaient-elles pas de celles qu'il cautionnait, mais au moins la cause qu'ils défendaient était-elle plus... tolérable que tout ça. Et puis... c'était chose faite, à présent. Il n'avait plus qu'à instaurer une relation de confiance avec eux et, enfin, il pourrait faire quelque chose à ce propos.

Il joua un morceau qu'il espérait plus gai que son cœur, mais son cerveau n'était plus réellement branché sur ses doigts. Ceux-ci jouèrent automatiquement une musique qu'il avait entendue de nombreuses fois depuis son arrivée en France et qui était devenue une de ses préférées – la Chanson de Craonne. Les yeux fermés, il s'enfouit profondément en lui-même parce qu'il lui semblait que le poids du présent était trop lourd, aujourd'hui. Trop lourd pour lui, pour le petit soldat blond, pour la place obscure dehors et pour la nuit sans Lune.

Il sursauta quand il sentit des doigts sur les siens et l'accordéon émit un son plaintif. Il n'avait pas entendu Johann qui s'était approché de lui. Il laissa l'Allemand le défaire délicatement de l'instrument et le dévisager de ce bleu intense, avec ce qui semblait être un sourire contrit, amer, adressé à lui-même plutôt qu'à l'accordéoniste d'un soir.

« Tu n'aimais pas ? demanda le brun avec une voix piteuse qu'il haït immédiatement.

\- J'aimais trop, » répondit le blond avec la même ferveur dans le ton que celle qu'il mit à s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Leur étreinte fut mélancolique, ce soir-là. Sherlock avait l'impression que, de leurs deux corps enlacés, ils avaient cherché à réparer quelque chose qui dépassait largement leur être – comme une rustine qu'ils auraient tenté d'apposer sur ce monde écorché vif qui était devenu le leur. Sherlock avait à présent la tête posée sur le torse du blond qui avait allumé une autre cigarette. _Tu es trop jeune pour commencer_ , lui avait-il répété maintes fois. Ce soir, pourtant, quand Sherlock la lui prit pour la porter à ses lèvres, inspirer et exhaler longuement, le médecin militaire se contenta de lui embrasser le front avant de la récupérer.

Ils étaient silencieux, encore, et Sherlock ressentait la main passée dans ses cheveux avec douceur et la poitrine qui s'élevait plus haut sous son oreille quand le soldat inhalait de son poison. Il retenait alors sa respiration avec lui, jusqu'à ce que le blond relâche le nuage de fumée dont l'odeur plaisait tant au musicien, maintenant qu'il y associait une image de cheveux couleur des blés.

« La mère de Wilhelm est morte, avant-hier. Il l'a appris cet après-midi. J'étais avec lui ce soir. Il ne va pas pouvoir rentrer pour assister à l'enterrement. Il est dévasté. Tu sais, Wilhelm, c'est le grand brun qui est souvent là aussi pour vous écouter, les jeudis soir. Il me fait un peu penser à toi, des fois. »

 _Sauf que je m'appelle Sherlock, le seul au monde, alors qu'il s'appelle Wilhelm comme des milliers d'autres_.

Sherlock aurait voulu pouvoir dire qu'il ne savait absolument pas de qui parlait Johann. Mais c'était faux. Il voyait le visage aux grands yeux verts. Un gamin qui devait avoir à peine dix-huit ans. Il avait appris depuis longtemps, cependant, à se fermer à la souffrance des autres. L'empathie empêchait l'application de la raison objective et du regard analytique. Il étouffa minutieusement le souvenir de sa propre mère avant que celui-ci ait tout-à-fait pris corps dans son esprit – le médaillon était dans son étui à violon, dans le petit compartiment dans lequel il rangeait également sa colophane. Il ne compatirait pas. Pas avec un Allemand.

Johann lut parfaitement son silence et ce qu'il pouvait voir de son visage.

« On n'est pas des statues au cœur de pierre, tu sais. Il ne mérite pas ça. Il a à peine dix-neuf ans. Personne ne mérite ça. »

Comme le brun ne disait toujours rien, Johann continua après avoir écrasé son mégot dans un verre qui faisait office ce soir-là de cendrier. Il reprit les caresses qu'il avait cessé d'administrer lors du silence éloquent du brun, entre ses omoplates et dans son cou.

« Ils sont comme vos soldats français, en vrai. Ils préféreraient être chez eux, à aider leurs parents avec les récoltes, ou avec leur femme et leurs enfants. Personne n'a voulu partir en guerre. Ces soldats n'ont rien de différents des vôtres, sauf qu'ils ne se battent pas sous une bannière bleue-blanc-rouge.

\- Je ne suis pas Français, lui rappela Sherlock pour ne pas lui demander ce que lui serait en train de faire, s'il n'était pas actuellement mobilisé à Nancy. Ces soldats ne sont pas les miens. Aucun soldat ne me représente d'une quelconque façon. Personne qui, à un moment, a choisi de tuer pour sa patrie, pour ces hautes autorités qui ne mettent en jeu que leur image quand ils envoient des milliers d'hommes pour se battre et mourir pour leurs idéaux. Quand ces derniers deviennent de la chair à canon en s'en sentant honorés.

\- C'est rarement un choix. Même quand on s'enrôle volontairement. C'est... C'est comme quand on aime certaines personnes alors qu'on est censé en aimer d'autres. Ce n'était pas un _choix_. »

La voix du blond ne contenait aucune animosité – c'était un constat. Rien d'autre.

« Tu as de la chance de ne pas être sommé par l'Angleterre d'aller au front. Tu comprendrais ce que c'est.

\- Je déserterais et me ferais clandestin plutôt que d'aller me battre. Et puis... »

Sherlock hésita. Mais, depuis Mendelssohn, il pensait avoir compris qu'il pouvait partager ce type de pensées avec Johann.

« Et puis vous êtes embrigadés. Conditionnés. Depuis le début des années trente, vous suivez votre leader aveuglément, vous croyez en ses idées abjectes, en ses ordres que vous exécutez. Vous n'êtes pas que des hommes arrachés à leur famille contre leur gré. Vous vous faites les porte-paroles d'une bannière qui est, elle, rouge et blanche ornée d'un détournement abjecte de svastika.

\- Tu n'as pas vécu en Allemagne dans les années d'après-guerre. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'on a pu vivre.

\- Toi non plus, lui rappela sèchement Sherlock.

\- ... J'y suis arrivé quand j'avais six ans. Je _sais_ mieux que toi. Tous ces types que tu juges, ils ont une histoire qui n'est pas la tienne. Ceux qui croient en leur guerre – parce que, oui, je ne vais pas essayer de te faire croire que ce n'est pas la majorité – espèrent seulement un avenir plus agréable que celui promis par le Diktat du Traité de Versailles.

\- Et quand vous appliquez les idées de votre Führer ? Il y a des fusillades arbitraires dans nos rues et les juifs qui doivent porter leur étoile. Quand ils ne se sont pas fait enfermer dans des camps. Par vous. C'est la volonté de rétablir un ordre plus juste qui t'anime dans ces cas-là ? »

Johann resta silencieux de longues minutes. Ses caresses avaient cessé. Sherlock ne pouvait pas voir son visage et avait peur de tendre le cou pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision. La sonnette d'alarme sonna à nouveau sous son crâne. Incapable d'exécuter le moindre mouvement, il ne craignait pas une explosion de colère, s'aperçut-il soudain, mais bien pire : le départ prématuré du soldat blond. Prématuré et, peut-être, définitif.

« Tu me vois comme eux ? demanda finalement Johann. Comme ceux de la Gestapo ? »

Sa voix était neutre, d'une façon que Sherlock savait déguisée. Les caresses reprirent et il put à nouveau respirer. La gorge serrée, cependant, sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi.

« J'imagine que c'est logique, après tout, conclut le blond d'une voix faible. Ça ne devrait pas me surprendre. »

Et Sherlock eut envie de crier, soudain, parce qu'il savait qu'il venait de le blesser, et c'était pour ça, sa gorge serrée et sa poitrine qui lui semblait compressée par un poids trop lourd. C'était très exactement ce qu'il avait voulu faire : prononcer des paroles qui heurteraient le soldat parce que ce n'était _pas_ supportable pour lui de l'entendre soutenir les actes de ses compatriotes. Mais c'était faux. C'était terriblement faux. Il aurait dû crier au soldat que, non, il n'avait rien à voir avec les autres, que lui, Sherlock, n'aurait jamais joué de l'accordéon pour les autres, qu'il ne jouait pas du violon pour les autres, les jeudis soir, mais pour lui uniquement et qu'il avait eu l'impression de manquer terriblement d'énergie, ce soir où il n'avait pas été là au bar. Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il ne le voyait surtout pas comme les autres soldats allemands et autrichiens, et encore moins comme les SS, ni comme ceux qui trafiquaient et abusaient du statut exposé des prostituées et les tyrannisaient. Qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais qu'il lui faisait confiance, étrangement confiance, et que mentir sur ses origines ne lui avait jamais paru difficile jusqu'à devoir lui mentir à lui, et qu'il le fascinait mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, qu'il ne parvenait pas à cerner quelque chose en lui, depuis cinq mois, ce qui était exceptionnel mais qu'il en était presque arrivé à faire la paix avec cette idée si dérangeante tant qu'il pouvait continuer à le voir, lui, son petit soldat blond allemand.

Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça, il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout ça. Alors il l'embrassa et espéra que son corps et les caresses qu'il initiait sauraient l'exprimer à la place de ses mots. Il étouffa une nouvelle fois la douleur de sa mère, de Mycroft, de Wilhelm et de son petit soldat en même temps qu'il respira son souffle et sa peau. Et, cette fois, il eut l'impression qu'il n'existait plus rien d'autre qu'eux deux, ensemble, et il parvint presque à oublier combien ils étaient fous de continuer à se voir ainsi semaine après semaine.

.

Ce soir-là, juste avant qu'ils ne s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le matelas trop étroit, Sherlock se souvint :

« Ne prends pas le train cette semaine. »

Johann rouvrit des yeux qu'il pensait sans doute avoir fermés pour l'ultime fois de la journée, l'observa pendant quelques dizaines de secondes d'un regard scrutateur comme s'il se demandait s'il devait dire quelque chose. Puis, murmura :

« D'accord. »

.

* * *

 **Merci encore une fois pour votre passage !**

 **Bonnes vacances !**

Nauss

* * *

De l'Histoire !

.

 **La résistance** _(en deux-trois mots, vraiment, et en rapport avec le chapitre et mes recherches, parce que je ne suis toujours pas une experte, encore moins de ces questions-là, et que c'est teeeeeeeellement soumis à interprétation, la résistance)_ :

Dès le 18 juin 1940, de Gaulle lance son fameux appel à résister face à l'occupation allemande. Au début, cependant, lesdits résistants ne sont pas vraiment les troupes militarisées et organisées telles qu'on les imagine. Ce sont des clandestins, pour la plupart, qui ont dû fuir leurs chez-eux parce qu'ils étaient menacés en raison de leur religion, de leurs convictions politiques, etc. Pour survivre, il n'est pas rare qu'ils exécutent des razzias sur des fermes et la lutte n'est pas leur priorité, par rapport à leur survie. Ils ne sont donc pas vraiment admirés ni soutenus par la population, à ce moment-là, bien au contraire...

Cependant, dès le début, des groupes essaient de voler des armements laissés dans des locaux désaffectés après la signature de l'Armistice et de l'Occupation, en juin 40, dans l'idée de les utiliser pour lutter plus tard.

Et même lorsque leurs actions commencent à se coordonner et à avoir plus de sens, en tendant vers celui de la liberté, ils restent malgré tout pendant un long moment mal vus par les Français. Ils sont très peu nombreux, à l'origine.

 **Sabotage de voies ferrées :**

En 1941, il y a peu voire pas du tout de sabotage de voies ferrées. Pour le coup, c'est une liberté que j'ai prise de les évoquer dès ce moment-là dans cette histoire. A Nancy, le premier date de 1942.

Pour essayer d'avoir le moins de perte possible, ou pour tenter de dissuader ces actes, les Allemands prennent le pli d'occuper les wagons centraux ou arrière, ce qui expose les civils (français) aux plus grandes pertes en cas de réel sabotage.

La répression allemande face aux premiers déraillements dus aux résistants s'est exprimée à travers l'exécution de 150 à 300 civils (détenus camps d'internement ou vivant simplement dans des villages aléatoire qui deviennent alors le théâtre de massacres) et prisonniers de guerre détenus en France. Face à cela, de Gaulle fait une annonce dans laquelle il indique aux résistants que la lutte c'est vachement cool et trop utile, mais qu'il faut cesser ce genre d'action dans cette situation où la répression ne peut qu'être violente et où l'ennemi a le net avantage. Ca n'empêchera pas les sabotages de voies ferrées de continuer, ce qui instaure un climat de tension et d'appréhension chez les Allemands. Les sabotages sont alors réalisés dans l'idée que les occupants ne puissent considérer la France comme un endroit où ils peuvent se poser tranquillous et se refaire pour retourner tout frais sur le front Est (d'autant que, dans un certain nombre de villes, la cohabitation Français/Allemands se passe très bien et que l'Occupant est globalement accepté, ce qui est un soulagement pour tout le monde. Mais que ce n'est pas ça n'aide pas à déloger les Allemands).

 **Du civil au combattant clandestin :**

La phrase : "Dix boches pour un Français" est tiré du livre _Les chroniques de la Résistance_ d'Alain Gueron. Je ne l'ai pas lu en entier, mais je me suis fortement inspirée de ce que j'y ai découvert pour les deux résistants que j'ai dépeints ici : les doutes et les hésitations face à l'idée de tuer, les obédiences politiques (il y a de tous les bords dans la résistance : ultra-nationalistes, communistes, radicaux...), le questionnement sur ce qu'en pense Thorez que j'ai directement pompé dans le bouquin, je l'avoue (ces deux résistants-là sont donc communistes) et même le "Pour Titi." C'est l'idée de vengeance d'une personne tuée (famille, frère résistant, etc) qui a fait ravaler leurs scrupules à de nombreux résistants que rien ne destinaient à devenir combattants ni meurtriers, surtout pas de cette façon "lâche". (Avec tous les guillemets du monde pour le mot lâche, hein. C'est un de leur ressenti quand ils tuent des Allemands sans les affronter en face. Ce n'est pas du tout un jugement de ma part, surtout pas quand on voit les risques pris dans leurs actions.)

 **La résistance c'est aussi :**

Plein d'autres choses. Il n'y a pas que l'aspect militaire et de sabotage. Des personnes qui portent des messages, d'autres qui nourrissent en douce les clandestins, qui en accueillent... Les actions sont légion, de la plus petite et invisible à la plus héroïque, elles sont dans tous les cas très durement réprimées quand les Allemands les découvrent. Il est juste impossible de faire une liste exhaustive.

.

 **La chanson de Craonne :**

Ecrite pendant la Première Guerre Mondiale, elle est chantée par les soldats et censurée par le commandement militaire en raison de ses aspects subversif, antimilitariste, appelant à la mutinerie. La narration, en "on" et "nous," prend le point-de-vue de soldats obligés d'aller se battre et de mourir sur le plateau de Craonne, défendant ainsi sous la contrainte de la mobilisation obligatoire des intérêts qui ne sont pas les leurs. Elle a été écrite en collaboration, certainement, de façon anonyme. Elle est transmise oralement et de façon clandestine dans les tranchées. En 1919, une version écrite est publiée par Raymond Lefebvre sous le nom _La chanson de Lorette._ Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller voir les paroles. Ce n'est bien sûr pas un hasard si je l'ai placée sous les doigts de Sherlock ici.

.

Comme d'habitude, si les historiennes ont des corrections à apporter, je les accueillerai avec plaisir !


	8. Chapitre 5 Partie 1

**Oh, vous m'avez manqué !**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews formidables. Merci également aux personnes qui ont favorité cette histoire et d'autres. Merci pour les followings.**

 **Je vous avais dit plutôt vers septembre, finalement je peux reprendre plus tôt que prévu.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 - partie 1 **  
**

.

Sherlock les suivait de loin. Il savait à quel aiguillage ils comptaient s'attaquer. Il n'était pas certain de sa volonté de voir l'opération réussir. Il n'était pas non plus certain de supporter de laisser les Allemands s'installer tranquillement et de faire de la France une base dans laquelle ils pouvaient se reposer pour renvoyer des troupes fraîches sur le Front Est. Alors, dans le doute, il les suivit. Il verrait bien ce qui arriverait selon le cours des événements.

Ils s'attaquèrent rapidement à la structure des rails, dans la nuit. Sherlock les observait depuis l'obscurité d'un arbre à cinquante mètres de là, ombres chinoises sur fond de ciel aux nuages bas rendus orangés par les lumières de la ville dont le centre et la gare se trouvaient à deux ou trois kilomètres au loin – suffisamment loin pour que la vitesse du train soit toujours assez élevée pour faire du dégât quand il passerait le point sensible. L'aiguilleur s'était absenté – c'était convenu. Une urgence impossible à contourner, une nuit sans passage de train prévu, donc pas de remplacement. Le petit maigre nerveux laissa son compagnon sur la voie après l'avoir aidé pour le début du processus, afin d'aller s'attaquer aux leviers dans la cabine.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sherlock entendit les pas lourds de trois hommes qui arrivaient en courant. Il se rencogna dans l'ombre de l'arbre autant qu'il le put. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire sans sacrifier sa propre vie, ce qui aurait été stupide.

Il entendit les aboiements en Allemands, les pas de courses, des tirs, des cris, des bruits de chute. Il risqua un coup d'œil, vit l'un des Communistes assis au sol qui se tenait le bras sans oser faire un mouvement, alors que l'œil noir d'un fusil l'observait à vingt centimètres de son visage. L'autre résistant était par terre également, mais il ne semblait pas touché. Ils furent mis sur leurs pieds et emmenés dans un fracas de tonnerre aux accents germaniques. Et disparurent de la vue de Sherlock.

Ce dernier fut rapidement dans la cabine. Il avait en main le tournevis abandonné sur place par celui qui avait été là avant lui, quand les coups de feu lointain le firent sursauter. Il finit de détacher le support, enregistra l'image des connexions électriques pour les analyser plus tard à tête reposée et les trancha net, tous d'un coup. Les Allemands ne tarderaient pas à venir faire état des dégâts. Le levier bien en place dans la besace qu'il avait pris la précaution d'emmener, il sortit de la cabine. Regard à droite, regard à gauche, rien, seule l'aiguille devant lui, déjà à moitié démontée – mais ça ne servait à rien de terminer ce travail : elle serait réparée dès que les Boches reviendraient... Et pourtant, maintenant qu'il avait vu les câbles électriques du levier, il pourrait comprendre _précisément_ le fonctionn-

Des bruits de pas à cent mètres, des cris en Allemands à nouveau. Deux des trois soldats qui revenaient – le troisième devait être en train de s'occuper des cadavres.

Il était suffisamment loin. En courant, il pourrait s'en sortir. Alors il courut.

Ils le suivirent longtemps, dans une allée, puis une autre... Sherlock se demanda s'ils avaient l'odorat de chiens de chasse. Dès qu'il ralentissait une seconde pour écouter, il les entendait à une rue de là qui couraient et respiraient fort. Il avait pris un chemin facile, jusqu'à maintenant, beaucoup trop facile. C'est pour cela que quand, soudain, il passa par-dessus un muret haut de deux mètres qui menait à une ruelle privée et un escalier en colimaçon vers les toits, alors que les Allemands n'avaient pas encore tourné l'angle de la rue, il sut qu'il était sauvé : ils ne devineraient jamais qu'il était passé par là. Pour que l'écho de ses pas résonnant sur le pavé noir ne le trahisse pas, il attendit, accroupi derrière le muret et en apnée, d'entendre le bruit de course des Allemands venir. Le dépasser. Disparaître au loin.

Il se releva lentement, cala sa besace, et partit tranquillement vers l'autre extrémité de la ruelle. Les dix dernières minutes jusque chez lui furent un jeu d'enfant. Il croisa trois soldats allemands en poste de surveillance traditionnelle. Dissimulant sa main dans sa propre ombre, il leur adressa un hochement de tête raide comme tout bon Français ne cherchant pas d'histoire l'aurait fait. L'un d'eux le reconnut comme le violoniste du d'Angleterre, le félicita pour son talent et, avec un grand sourire, le salua. Puis Sherlock fut chez lui.

Antonin était là aussi. Et Andy également. Ce dernier lui envoya un regard peu amène qui s'écarquilla quand il avisa ses doigts ensanglantés.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? T'es encore allé rendre visite à des Allemands ? »

Oh comme ce que ce ton sous-entendait était vulgaire et méprisant.

« Arrête ça tout de suite, claqua la voix d'Antonin et Sherlock n'était pas certain qu'il s'adressait à son amant, puisque le regard marron était sur sa main, lui aussi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ce n'est rien. La balle n'a fait que m'effleurer. »

Ce qui était la pure vérité. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise en se dirigeant vers la salle-de-bain. Les Allemands n'avaient été dans la même rue que lui qu'à deux reprises seulement, pendant la course poursuite. Il avait été presque mort l'une des deux fois. C'était après la douleur aiguë dans son avant-bras qu'il s'était dit que trouver une issue imprévisible serait une excellente idée.

Après avoir passé de l'eau sur la plaie et vu qu'elle ne s'arrêterait sans doute de saigner que par une suture, il hésita, puis revint dans le salon.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous deux peut me recoudre ça ? »

L'un de vous deux, c'était Antonin. Son père était taxidermiste dans son village perdu au fond de la Meuse et le premier violon lui avait porté assistance toute son adolescence, découpant les cadavres d'animaux pour les vider de leurs substances putréfiables et les recoudre une fois empaillés. Tout le monde pensait à priori qu'Antonin était un garçon trop sensible qu'un rien effrayait. C'était incroyablement faux. En cela, il était d'une valeur inestimable, parce que grandement sous-estimée.

Ledit garçon soupira puis alla chercher, sous le regard désapprobateur de son amant, du fil et une aiguille qu'il brûla longuement au bout de son briquet. Sherlock avait ramené l'alcool et le coton et serra les dents quand l'autre violoniste désinfecta la plaie puis le recousit.

« Il faudra que tu demandes à Johann de faire mieux, jeudi soir. Tu pourras jouer demain ?

\- _Parce que tu le vois encore ?_

\- Bien entendu que je pourrai jouer, » éluda Sherlock.

Il sentait sa tête un peu trop légère. Plus encore que ces derniers jours. Quand Antonin eut terminé, il alla se laver une nouvelle fois le bras, noua fermement un lambeau intact de sa chemise autour de la plaie, puis tituba pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans un mot. Il avait la tête lourde, finalement. Affreusement lourde. Un oreiller, le plus vite possible.

Il eut le temps d'entendre la voix d'Andy :

« Et même pas un merci...

-Pas besoin.

-Mais si, il y a-

-Non, » asséna Antonin en guise de fin de conversation.

.

Johann l'observait avec des sourcils froncés depuis que Sherlock avait joué au bar. Comme toujours, le soldat n'était arrivé à l'Hôtel Thiers que quelques minutes après lui. Il n'avait pas embrassé le brun, cependant, quand ce dernier lui avait ouvert la porte de l'appartement. Il l'avait observé de son regard suspicieux à la place. Puis était allé dans sa chambre et Sherlock se demanda laquelle, parmi les multiples raisons irrationnelles que Johann trouvait susceptibles de l'énerver, était la cause de sa mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

Le blond le regarda entrer dans la pièce avec des bras croisés. Sherlock bâilla. Il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour ça ce soir.

« C'est quand, la dernière fois que tu as mangé ? » lui demanda brusquement le soldat.

Ah. C'était donc cela. Sherlock haussa les épaules, s'étira langoureusement et approcha du blond avec une démarche féline et un sourire qu'il savait parfaitement lubrique. Johann n'y fut absolument pas sensible.

« Non. Tu me réponds _maintenant._ Depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé, et _pourquoi_? »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Johann était un bloc de dureté immobile et présentement incorruptible. C'était comme si Sherlock avait été un chat qui se serait frotté à un mur en espérant que ce dernier finirait par se plier en deux pour le caresser.

\- ... Une semaine, finit-il par dire de mauvaise grâce en allant s'asseoir au bureau, le dos délibérément tourné vers l'empêcheur de tourner en rond. _À peu près._

\- Bien. Je vais donc estimer dix jours, évalua le médecin avec un agacement difficilement contrôlé dans la voix. Et maintenant : _pourquoi_? Tu n'as pas assez de tickets de rationnement ? Et je ne veux pas entendre que c'est parce qu'attendre à la mairie pour les tickets puis devant les magasins est une perte de temps.

\- _C'est_ une perte de temps. Mais, en vérité, c'est parce que j'ai racheté mon accordéon.

\- Et tu lui fais ingérer la nourriture que tu es censé avaler, peut-être ? »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et se tourna à demi pour envoyer un regard blasé au blond.

« J'avais très exactement la somme qu'il me fallait pour l'acquérir à nouveau.

\- ... Tu veux dire que tu n'as plus d'argent ? Et tu comptais attendre de tomber d'inanition pour demander à manger ou quelques francs à quelqu'un ?

\- Je ne _demande_ pas. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide.

\- Non, bien sûr tu- »

Le blond s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, le regard fixé sur un objet dont la vision avait apparemment effacé toute trace de la conversation précédente dans son esprit. Il s'avança, la bouche légèrement ouverte, et tendit la main vers le levier sur le bureau. Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent à trois centimètres de l'objet, cependant, comme si un mur invisible l'empêchait d'y toucher.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est_ ? demanda-t-il d'une voix absente et pleine d'appréhension tout à la fois.

\- Un levier de commande, » répondit Sherlock sur le ton de l'évidence – parce que _c'était_ évident – après avoir jeté un morne regard à la grosse poignée de métal et à son support qui occupaient une bonne moitié du bureau.

Il y a avait monté un circuit électrique sommaire qui courait de la prise de courant à une ampoule en passant par le levier qu'il voulait voir marcher comme un interrupteur. Les fusibles n'avaient sauté que trois fois dans l'après-midi, avant qu'il parvienne à son but.

« Un levier de... _Sherlock_? »

Voix pleine de détresse. Le brun fonça les sourcils, attendit que Johann explicite sa pensée. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple. Même s'il était toujours trop fatigué pour ça.

« Il... il vient de la cabine d'aiguillage où deux résistants ont été fusillés lundi soir ?

\- Visiblement. Sauf si tu as entendu parlé d'une autre cabine dont on aurait-

\- Tu as saboté des rails et un poste de commandes ? _Toi_?

\- Non, répondit Sherlock, en tout honnêteté : il ne s'était pas penché sur les rails et il n'avait rien fait si ce n'était prélever du matériel déjà endommagé par d'autres, et ce dans un but purement scientifique.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'étais pas sur place quand quelqu'un a pris ce truc.

\- _J'ai_ pris ce « truc, » comme tu dis. Mais je n'ai rien saboté de plus que ce qui l'était déjà.

\- Tu as... Tu les as laissé _faire_ puis tu t'es _servi_? Tu les as suivis en _sachant_ ce qu'ils comptaient faire ?

\- Bien sûr que je savais ce qu'ils allaient faire. Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai prévenu de ne pas prendre le train cette semaine ? »

Johann porta une main à son front et massa du bout de ses doigts les muscles froncés entre ses sourcils en même temps qu'il soufflait fort, l'air d'avoir absolument besoin de se calmer.

« Je m'étais dit que, _peut-être,_ tu n'avais fait qu'entendre des rumeurs, puisque tu traînes toujours dans des endroits qui fourmillent de personnes qui... bref. Je ne m'étais pas dit que _tu étais_ un résistant avec une mission de sabotage.

\- Je ne suis pas un résistant, répliqua froidement Sherlock.

\- Ah bon ? Alors tu es quoi ? Tu les soutiens ? Tu cautionnes ce qu'ils font ? Ou alors tu profites seulement de leurs actions et de leur exécution pour prendre un objet et l'observer chez toi en toute impunité sans avoir à risquer ta peau maintenant qu'ils y ont laissé la leur ?

\- J'ai été touché au bras, quand j'ai récupéré ça, » sentit nécessaire de préciser Sherlock parce qu'il avait risqué sa vie, tout de même, dans cette histoire, et que c'était injuste qu'on l'oublie.

Johann prit d'autorité le bras que Sherlock venait de désigner, défit rudement les boutons de manchette et releva le vêtement jusqu'au coude. Il observa la suture au fil de couture. Celle-ci aurait sans doute pu être plus belle, mais au moins n'était-elle pas infectée.

« Qui a fait ça ?

\- Antonin.

\- J'imagine que tu le lui as dit, à lui, que tu comptais aller saboter des rails ? cracha Johann avec amertume.

\- Pourquoi le lui aurais-je dit ? demanda Sherlock, un sourcil levé.

\- ... Pour qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir si tu ne rentrais pas ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

Johann s'éloigna de lui, soudain, pour s'arrêter auprès de la fenêtre, le pouce et l'index compressant ses paupières. Sa voix finit pas s'élever, tremblante.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, Sherlock. Tu n'as pas le droit de _me_ faire ça.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas caché ce truc ?! Pourquoi tu m'as _montré ostensiblement_ un objet qui prouve que tu as fait partie de cette opération de sabotage ?

\- Je n'en ai pas fait partie. Tu ne trouveras jamais personne qui pourrait me relier aux résistants d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pas même eux.

\- Tu crois réellement que ça change quoi que ce soit ? »

Un doute affreux assaillit alors le détective. Il eut l'impression que sa tête était vide, soudain, comme si une chape lourde de rien lui tombait dessus, et un bourdonnement sous son crâne couvrit presque sa voix à ses propres oreilles quand il parvint à ouvrir la bouche :

« Tu vas m'arrêter ? »

Le blond se raidit, toujours dos à lui. Sherlock poursuivit de sa propre voix blanche et distante :

« Tu... Tu es obligé de m'emmener et de me livrer à tes collègues ?

\- Quoi ? »

Johann se tourna vers lui, sa main avec laquelle il avait compressé ses yeux toujours à demi-levée, comme suspendue dans le vide.

« Je... Non, Sherlock, s'empressa-t-il de dire en revenant vivement vers lui. Bien sûr que non, jamais ! »

Le brun ferma les yeux alors que le soulagement lui provoquait un tournis assez malvenu. Il sentit le ventre de Johann contre son oreille et sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il s'avachissait plus ou moins contre le dossier de la chaise.

« Ok. Sherlock, lève-toi, on sort t'acheter quelque chose à manger. »

Il voulut secouer la tête mais le soldat ne souhaitait apparemment pas connaître son avis et le mit de force sur ses pieds. Sherlock grogna.

« Tu connaîtrais un endroit encore ouvert à cette heure-ci où on pourrait trouver de la nourriture? J'imagine que votre cuisine est vide ? »

Le brun s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Puis hocha la tête. Et alla chercher dans l'armoire d'Antonin des vêtements civils à prêter au soldat.

.

« … Tu es sûr que-

-Speak _English_ , » asséna Sherlock.

Ils étaient dans un restaurant que Sherlock avait connu dès son arrivée, juste à côté de la gare : Chez Angelo, l'endroit où il avait commandé un sandwich, sa première nourriture depuis son départ de Sicile lorsqu'il avait mis les pieds dans Nancy pour la première fois. L'homme qui tenait l'établissement, un Italien bedonnant d'une quarantaine d'années, l'avait pris en sympathie quand il avait vu le gamin des rues maigrelet qu'il était plus ou moins baver devant son magasin, chargé d'un sac et d'un gros accordéon. Il l'avait d'autant plus apprécié quand le gamin des rues avait en fait eu de quoi payer le sandwich qu'il réclamait. Angelo – c'était son nom – semblait être tombé définitivement amoureux de lui quand Sherlock avait entendu au Baron Noir deux autres Italiens parler du meurtre qu'ils comptaient effectuer, il y a quelques mois, et que le propriétaire du restaurant avait été accusé à leur place. Le détective avait pu intervenir auprès de Lestrade et énerver un peu Crétin au passage.

Angelo, par conséquent, était passé de sourcils froncés et mine renfrognée, prêt à dire qu'il ne servait plus, à visage ravi et yeux brillants en voyant Sherlock entrer. Il les avait installés à une table au fond de la salle – pour ne pas faire penser aux rares passants que le restaurant accueillait encore des clients. Mais ils n'y étaient pas seuls : quelques personnes en groupe de deux ou trois terminaient silencieusement leur repas. John avait regardé avec circonspection l'assiette de pâtes qu'Angelo venait de déposer devant le détective - _« Mi scuso, Sherlock, la vie est dure en ce moment, je ne te fais pas le repas gratuit, aujourd'hui... »_ et Johann avait donné ses tickets de rationnement et payé pour lui en silence, sous l'œil surpris de l'Italien. Ce dernier avait mis un peu trop de temps à se détourner d'eux, estimait Sherlock avec agacement.

« Mais je-

\- Tu oublies l'Allemand, Johann, ou alors tu ne parles pas, insista le brun d'une voix dure.

\- _D'accord_ , consentit le soldat en changeant de langue. Tu es sûr de la nourriture ici ?

\- Tu veux que je répète ça en Italien pour voir ce qu'en pense Angelo ?

\- ... Parce que tu parles aussi Italien. _Bien sûr_ que tu parles aussi Italien. Et Russe, peut-être ?

\- Non. Je me suis arrêté à trois langues vivantes, pour l'instant, bientôt quatre avec l'Allemand. Le Latin et le Grec ancien, aussi, mais rien d'autre : j'ai dû arrêter l'école à quatorze ans. »

Johann le dévisagea une seconde puis ricana quand il ne vit nulle trace d'humour sur le visage du violoniste.

« Je n'imagine même pas ce que ça aurait donné si tu avais continué jusqu'au lycée et fait des études supérieures.

\- Pas grand chose de plus, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules. J'avais déjà dépassé le niveau des professeurs d'université, quand j'ai cessé d'aller en cours.

\- Forcément, sourit le blond malgré lui. Mange, maintenant. »

Sherlock s'exécuta, pas certain qu'il avait réellement le choix. Le regard de sombre amusement avec lequel le blond le toisait ne lui sembla pas adressé à lui, mais plutôt à Johann lui-même. Les pensées, derrière l'autodérision de ces traits, restèrent fermement insondables pour la plus grande frustration et fascination du détective.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à être si ostensiblement en compagnie de l'Allemand en public. Rien n'aurait pu traduire leur véritable relation mais le simple fait qu'il puisse être relié à cet homme en cet instant T lui semblait hautement dangereux et exaltant. Tout en même temps, la situation d'être avec Johann hors de l'appartement lui donnait l'impression qu'ils partageaient une chose nouvelle, différente de ce qu'ils étaient derrière une porte fermée.

Le fait de parler Anglais rendait déroutant ce repas calme dans un restaurant italien, alors que ce dernier se vidait peu à peu de ses pratiques. C'était comme si Sherlock redécouvrait cet homme, comme s'il l'apprenait à nouveau à travers l'accentuation que le blond choisissait de mettre sur tel ou tel mot, le naturel avec lequel Johann utilisait cette langue qui était devenu la langue maternelle de Sherlock et qui était la sienne, réelle, à lui. La façon dont l'Allemand pouvait être oublié si facilement, et avec lui la barrière de la langue, était déconcertante. Sherlock reprenait les mots de Johann quand il répondait à une de ses questions, il les reprenait _réellement_ , sans les traduire lâchement en Français, utilisant _speak_ quand le blond venait de dire _speak_ , _Russian_ quand il venait de prononcer _Russian_. Comme si Sherlock venait cueillir les mots à même ses lèvres pour les exhaler à son tour dans sa phrase suivante. Il testait le cataclysme d'un érotisme qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais entrevu dans la simple idée de parler la même langue qu'un autre être humain.

Il se demanda vaguement si Johann songeait à la même chose que lui, alors que le blond venait de passer furtivement sa langue sur ses lèvres en fixant celles de Sherlock. Le brun sourit.

Il venait de décider de profiter de la nappe qui descendait bas pour jouer de son pied entre les jambes du blond, mais il n'eut que le temps de lui frôler la cheville : la porte s'ouvrit sur un nouvel arrivant qui, venu apparemment pour Angelo, repéra immédiatement le détective et s'approcha de leur table, interrompant le petit jeu avant même qu'il ait commencé. Sherlock ne saurait jamais si Johann avait sursauté à cause du contact de son pied contre son mollet ou de l'apparition soudaine du chef de police à leurs côtés.

Lestrade avait l'air globalement épuisé. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque, à plus de vingt-trois heures, il portait toujours son uniforme et son arme de fonction.

« Salut, Sherlock. J'ai quelque chose à te demander, tu voudrais bien passer demain vers... Hum. _Entre_ neuf heures et treize heures ? demanda l'homme en changeant visiblement la fourchette horaire pour avoir une chance que le brun acquiesce.

\- Et si je viens plus tard ?

\- Tu as quelque chose qui t'empêche de venir le matin ?

\- Mh, non. À part le fait que vous m'y contraignez. »

Lestrade inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, le regarda avec colère – grande, grande fatigue si Sherlock pouvait l'énerver si rapidement.

« J'ai pas envie de jouer à ça ce soir. Tu viens ou tu viens pas, je m'en fous. »

Le flic fut sur le point de s'éloigner de la table, l'air encore plus sombre qu'à son arrivée, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le soldat allemand qui s'était tenu prudemment en retrait. Lestrade sembla avoir été frappé par la foudre. Son regard passa rapidement du soldat au brun, puis revint au soldat, son visage s'assombrit encore et Sherlock ne sut qu'il s'adresserait à lui qu'au moment où il utilisa l'Anglais pour asséner, le regard déjà détourné d'eux, avec la voix chargée de menace :

« Je te conseille de faire _très_ attention à ce que tu fais. »

Le détective envoya un regard au blond qui fixait son assiette en fronçant les sourcils. Même si le flic et lui avaient déjà interagi par le passé – raison pour laquelle Lestrade avait reconnu le soldat malgré les vêtements d'Antonin – le plus âgé ne savait très certainement pas que Johann était apte lui aussi à comprendre l'avertissement qu'il venait de lui adresser.

Le pied de Sherlock qui était toujours contre la cheville du blond retomba mollement au sol.

« Viens, dit-il en Français à Johann. On s'en va. »

Johann regarda l'assiette dans laquelle le brun avait torturé sa nourriture, sembla estimer qu'un demi-plat de pâtes était une bonne ré-introduction au principe de l'alimentation et le suivit. Ils passèrent à côté du comptoir contre lequel Lestrade était à présent appuyé. Ce dernier leur adressa à peine un regard noir. Il était en train d'échanger des chuchotis chargés de colère avec l'Italien qui semblait fermement buté contre ce que le flic lui disait, lui répondait par mono-syllabes, bras croisés, et le fixait d'un œil noir.

« Vous allez m'arrêter ? finit par demander le cuisinier avec dans la voix un mépris qui faisait franchement ressortir son accent italien. Vous allez jouer au berger allemand ?

- _Non_ , rétorqua le policier. Mais je ne vais pas avoir le choix si quelqu'un d'autre remonte jusqu'à vous. »

Sherlock s'arrêta net. Le flic, cependant, avait terminé sa conversation. Il tourna les talons pour sortir, passant à côté de lui sans même lui accorder un regard. Celui de Sherlock se verrouilla sur Angelo qui le lui retourna, mal-à-l'aise.

Puis le détective se rappela qu'il avait à ses côtés un soldat allemand qui lui avait durement reproché, moins d'une heure plus tôt, de ne pas lui avoir caché un levier de poste d'aiguillage. Il pensa que le soldat n'aurait réellement pas d'autre choix que d'emprisonner Angelo, s'il révélait une exaction contre son peuple. D'autant plus si même Lestrade était déjà parvenu à remonter jusqu'au cuisinier, quoi qu'il ait fait.

Sherlock irait voir Lestrade, demain matin. Pour l'instant, il ramena simplement Johann chez lui et le déshabilla de ces vêtements qui n'étaient pas les siens. Et si le blond était revenu à l'Allemand, dès leur retour à l'appartement, Sherlock ne put contenir l'Anglais qui voulut absolument sortir d'entre ses lèvres quand il eut le blond en lui.

Plus tard, alors qu'il tétait paresseusement les doigts du blond, la tête posée sur son torse, ce dernier lui annonça à voix basse qu'il partirait d'ici deux semaines pour un mois de permission.

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas certain de l'effet que cette annonce avait sur lui. Il était certain, cependant, qu'elle en avait un. Il avait cessé de se dire que ce n'était pas normal et, avec un certain effroi fasciné, observa ce soir le processus de l'appréhension l'envahir.

.

Retrouver Johann dans le bureau de Lestrade fut une surprise telle que Sherlock s'arrêta deux pleines secondes à la porte, comme frappé par l'éclair. Voir le soldat en dehors de l'appartement quand ils étaient allés _ensemble_ chez Angelo était une chose. Tomber sur lui dans _cet_ endroit face à _cette_ personne qui connaissait tant de choses de son faux passé en était une autre.

Le blond se leva, ils étaient apparemment arrivés à la fin de leur conversation. Avec un jeu d'acteur assez impressionnant – et inutile, puisque Lestrade savait parfaitement qu'ils se connaissaient – il lança à Sherlock le regard que n'importe qui lancerait à un nouveau venu inconnu avant de s'éloigner. Il était évident que leur discussion avait été peu cordiale.

« Pourquoi était-il ici ?

\- Pour rien qui te regarde. Et la moindre des choses serait de faire comme si vous ne vous étiez jamais rencontrés. Au moins a-t-il ça pour lui : l'intelligence de ne pas te saluer en plein jour. »

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

« À quoi bon ? Vous savez que nous nous connaissons.

\- Et nous n'allons _surtout_ pas discuter de ce sujet parce que je ne peux pas croire que tu sois _inconscient_ à ce point. Elle est passé où, ta raison et ton analyse, quand tu as eu le choix de t'engager dans ce genre de... Bref. »

Le flic s'assit derrière son bureau après avoir fermé la porte – affaire « délicate » traduisit silencieusement Sherlock, même si sa simple présence ici en témoignait. L'homme le plus âgé de la pièce balança ce qui ressemblait à un petit écusson en métal monté sur une épingle à nourrice, à travers le bureau. Le détective s'en saisit et l'observa au creux de sa main en même temps qu'il s'asseyait lentement.

Une croix de Lorraine dans un V avec, estampillé dessus, un fier Liberté-Égalité-Fraternité. Sherlock sentit le sourire sur ses lèvres sans réellement savoir quand il y était apparu.

« Joli, commenta-t-il. D'où cela vient-il ?

\- C'est un gamin qui l'avait accroché sur son pull. Je suis bien content d'être celui qui l'a chopé, et pas un de ces conn- hem. Et pas un SS. Il n'a pas voulu me dire d'où ça venait. Mais ça vient forcément de quelque part.

\- Et c'est moi qui doit trouver le quelque part. »

Lestrade ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir qui les distribue ?

\- Oh, je sais très bien qui les distribue. Au moins une personne, en tout cas-

\- Angelo, comprit soudain le brun.

\- Oui. Il n'est pas le seul. Je pense qu'ils sont plusieurs commerçants à les revendre. Ce que je me demande, c'est qui les leur fournit. »

Sherlock hocha la tête, les yeux toujours en train de détailler le fer forgé peint de rouge, de bleu et de blanc. Une action de résistance certes puérile et sans grand impact, mais un tel pied-de-nez au Travail-Famille-Patrie qui faisait actuellement office de devise française. Puis il leva les yeux et son sourire disparut.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ferez des personnes en question ?

\- Je les préviendrai qu'elles feraient mieux de s'atteler à quelque chose de plus intéressant que de fabriquer ce genre de petit objet. »

 _Comme saboter des trains, peut-être ?_ songea Sherlock. Il n'était pas certain que Lestrade soit un très grand fan de ce type d'actions.

« Vous les arrêterez ?

\- Je n'ai pas à te le dire.

\- Mh. Non, vous ne les arrêterez pas. Si vous êtes remonté jusqu'à Angelo, vous pourriez facilement remonter jusqu'à tous les autres distributeurs et trouver celui qui saurait nommer les responsables. Vous avez besoin de remonter jusqu'à eux parce que vous voulez vous rapprocher de personnes qui ont les idées et l'énergie pour se révolter contre l'ordre établi par l'Occupant. Et l'anonymat suffisant pour rester dans l'ombre, contrairement à vous. Raison pour laquelle il faut que ce soit _quelqu'un d'autre_ qui les trouve, et pas un chef de police, afin de savoir s'il est possible d'établir un contact. Mh. Je me demande qui est le « jeune rebelle, » maintenant.

\- Jeune, certainement pas moi. Rebelle... Je _maintiens_ que tu n'es pas aussi distant de tout ça que tu l'affirmes et que tu as la Cause en toi.

\- Et pourtant je fornique avec l'ennemi. »

Il avait utilisé sa voix la plus neutre possible pour dire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais même évoqué s'il n'avait pas su que c'était le meilleur moyen d'énerver le flic.

Et, en effet, celui-ci grimaça puis fronça les sourcils.

« Tu enquêteras ou pas ? » finit-il par éluder.

Sherlock regarda à nouveau le petit écusson. Puis le glissa dans sa poche sans répondre. Il irait bien avec le dossier de l'incident de novembre dernier et son levier d'aiguil- Ah, non, Johann l'avait emmené d'autorité ce matin, en partant aux aurores - _« Il suffirait simplement que quelqu'un le trouve chez toi pour qu'on t'embarque, et Antonin avec, même s'il n'a rien à voir avec ça. »_ Fichu Johann qui savait exactement quel argument employer pour le faire céder. Qui avait laissé de l'argent sur le bord du bureau, aussi, en disant : « Antonin ira _de toute façon_ t'acheter de la nourriture dès qu'il aura compris. Soit tu acceptes de le laisser dépenser son argent pour toi, soit tu lui donnes ça. » _Foutu_ Johann.

Il tripota le badge dans sa poche avec un sourire ironique en croisant des SS. Ainsi, Lestrade franchissait une nouvelle ligne dans le jeu de la lutte contre les Allemands. L'ordre et la hiérarchie n'étaient pas des notions que Sherlock défendait avec ardeur, mais cela ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique d'imposer un peu d'organisation dans cette pagaille qu'on appelait de plus en plus communément la Résistance, comme une entité unique, et non plus comme de nombreux groupes éparses de clandestins sans coordination.

.

Sherlock avait une adresse sur Paris. Il avait aussi un poste de télégraphe auquel envoyer un éventuel message. Il était évident que Johann comptait sur une correspondance entre eux.

Le blond était parti depuis sept jours. Les deux semaines qui avaient suivi l'incident du levier d'aiguillage avaient été calmes. Johann n'avait pas parlé de son passage chez Lestrade et Sherlock n'avait pas voulu lui poser la question pour s'entendre répondre que ça ne le regardait pas. De plus en plus souvent, il lui arrivait de penser qu'il n'y avait rien chez le blond qui ne le regardait pas. Il n'aimait avoir de telles pensées. Et, surtout, il ne voulait pas se voir confirmer le fait que ce n'était pas le cas. Lui n'avait pas parlé des V à croix de Lorraine. Il s'était contenté d'enquêter en toute discrétion, de dénicher les responsables – dont, ô ironie, l'une était une ancienne collègue du policier qui avait pour ambition de lancer un journal résistant lorsqu'elle en aurait les moyens techniques. Sherlock avait été surpris, quoique indifférent, de la façon dont elle s'était montré agressive envers lui.

Johann était parti depuis une semaine et Sherlock n'avait pas prévu que cette si courte durée serait suffisante pour qu'il se mette à ressentir une espèce de mélancolie que rien ne faisait passer et qui le rendait morose, dans l'attente permanente de quelque chose – il ne savait quoi – dont il avait absolument envie, physiquement besoin même, qui lui serrait le torse et les entrailles, sans qu'il parvienne à mettre le doigt sur le sentiment totalement étranger qui l'étreignait. Puis il pensa à Johann, ce septième soir après son départ – un jeudi sans lui, comme c'était étrange et désagréable étant donné les deux seules autres fois où c'était arrivé – et son torse s'était serré d'autant plus fort pour se remplir de cette mélancolie. Alors Sherlock avait compris. C'était le manque.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi, sur le moment, pour pouvoir entendre la voix du blond. Encore trois semaines. Au moins. Lors de cette prise de conscience, il s'était assis à son bureau et, tout en jouant distraitement avec la petite plaque accrochée à une chaîne qu'il avait volée à Johann le vendredi matin où il était parti à Paris et qui portait son matricule, il avait observé la feuille sur laquelle étaient notées les coordonnées qui mèneraient ses mots jusqu'au soldat de la Wehrmacht, pour peu qu'il les écrive. Oui mais voilà : écrire quoi ? Ce qu'il ressentait ? Impensable. C'étaient des sentiments proscrits. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Johann en penserait. Et puis quelle idée, franchement, d'éprouver ce foutu manque dès les premiers jours de son départ... ? Comme si le simple fait de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même ville rendait les choses plus difficiles, alors même qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus qu'une seule fois par semaine jusque-là, exception de l'Agression mise à part. Sherlock avait fini par tenter d'aller se coucher, la veille, l'esprit plein de cette peau dorée qu'il ne put caresser que dans son imagination.

Lestrade lui fournit obligeamment une excuse pour écrire à Johann, le lendemain – en même temps qu'il lui apporta des tickets de rationnement ; les hommes qui l'entouraient étaient obsédés par son alimentation d'une façon très déraisonnable.

Quand le flic arriva, Sherlock était à nouveau assis à son bureau devant une feuille désespérément vierge malgré l'envie dévorante de la remplir. Il entendit des coups frappés à la porte de l'appartement – le policier avait cette habitude de ne pas sonner en bas mais de monter directement, si la porte de l'hôtel était ouverte – et la petite voix d'Antonin après que le garçon avait ouvert. Puis un frappement timide à la porte de sa chambre.

Il avait parlé à Lestrade dans le salon. Le policier ne posait plus la question de la présence discrète d'Antonin depuis les premières enquêtes. Il expliqua son cas. Sherlock lui assura qu'il viendrait d'ici une heure, maximum.

Lestrade venait de quitter l'appartement avec un air soulagé et Sherlock se dirigeait vers sa chambre d'un pas énergique, un grand sourire aux lèvres, quand Antonin lança d'une voix taquine :

« Tu as un truc pour les types qui portent l'uniforme, toi, hein ? »

Sherlock s'arrêta net, interdit.

« Pardon ?

\- Je comprends, tu sais, » lâcha le garçon avec un clin d'œil insolent et surpris à la fois, comme effaré de sa propre audace, avant de retourner à son verre de café et à son livre.

Sherlock resta interloqué deux secondes, puis réalisa le sens de cette remarque. Et, plus étonnant encore, ce que signifiait l'existence d'une telle phrase dans sa bouche. Le garçon était devenu un homme et, si toujours sensible, effacé et gentil, Antonin n'était plus ni innocent ni naïf. Et Sherlock ne s'en apercevait que maintenant. Il ne voyait qu'aujourd'hui que sa silhouette androgyne s'était étoffée au niveau des épaules et que le corps fin semblait bien plus solide, à présent. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se décider, mais émit finalement l'hypothèse que c'était une bonne chose. Il avait moins peur pour lui, soudain, et Andy ne lui paraissait plus tant une ombre menaçante, maintenant qu'Antonin n'avait plus l'air désarmé. C'était une excellente nouvelle de ne plus devoir garder constamment à l'esprit son inquiétude pour la survie de son premier violon.

Il finit pas se secouer et s'assit dans un angle étrange sur son matelas après avoir saisi feuille et stylo sur son bureau avec, enfin, une lettre à écrire à Johann.

.

La réponse mit une semaine à lui parvenir. Johann lui avait indiqué un soldat Allemand – le dénommé Wilhelm qui lui avait offert un regard sombre mais était resté silencieux – pour que ce dernier envoie sa lettre par les voies de courriers allemandes qui, prioritaires, amenaient nettement plus vite les lettres à leur destinataire. Johann avait laissé dans l'enveloppe la feuille que Sherlock lui avait envoyée et avait noté sa réponse directement à la suite du message du brun. Sherlock relut donc – quoi qu'il n'en avait absolument pas besoin pour la réciter par cœur – sa lettre au soldat, avant de passer à la réponse. Qui le fit s'étrangler d'une vicieuse gorgée de thé.

 _Intéressante affaire que celle que L. –_ il avait décidé de jouer la carte de l'anonymat, par prudence – _vient de me relater. Un homme polonais vivant en France depuis plus de vingt ans qui s'est fait un nom dans la politique locale et qui reçoit jour après jour des lettres contenant des menaces de mort. Il a été passé à tabac il y a quelques heures de cela. Aucune piste, personne ne sait rien, pas de position ni d'opinion qui laisserait supposer qu'il soit sujet à un tel harcèlement. Sa femme est apparemment hystérique de peur. L. me presse de venir les voir pour essayer de comprendre, ce que je ferai une fois cette lettre dûment achevée et postée. L. semble s'être pris d'affection pour ce couple et les a décrits plusieurs fois comme ayant « la douceur d'un Adam et d'une_ _È_ _ve, en mieux. » Mystère que cette image. Que t'évoque-t-elle ?_

L'écriture irrégulière de Johann commençait ici et, en Allemand, répondait très immédiatement à sa dernière question.

 _Adam et_ _È_ _ve en mieux ? Me fait penser à toi dans des lanières de cuir autour de la taille, des poignets et du cou, yeux bandés (foulard noir également) à quatre pattes, bottes montantes à talons, en train de me supplier. Et moi qui te regarderais. Habillé ou non, peu importe, de toute façon tu ne pourrais pas me voir._

 _J'imagine que l'affaire est résolue à présent. Quelle en a été l'issue ? Je te transmets un numéro de téléphone (garde-le pour toi, s'il te plaît), si tu veux me répondre de façon plus rapide. Demande « John. »_

Sherlock relut deux fois la réponse – et notamment la description imagée qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il fallait reconnaître à l'Allemand, c'était sa capacité renouvelée à le surprendre aux moments où il s'y attendait le moins et de la manière qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Cette réponse lui semblait totalement déplacée, ne correspondait pas au soldat qu'il connaissait. Et elle lui plut instantanément. Car depuis quand Johann faisait-il ce à quoi il s'attendait ?

Le détective sourit, se lécha les lèvres, s'accorda dix minutes pour s'occuper de la réaction physique que la lettre avait sollicitée - songea que le manque était tant physique que sentimental - puis sortit pour le bureau de poste.

 _\- Est-ce qu'entrer dans la Wehrmacht fait développer à tous les soldats le fétichisme des bottes et du cuir ?  
Affaire toujours en cours, plus ardue que prévu.  
(Je ne pratique pas le téléphone, je préfère le morse._ _)_ _  
PS : Laisse-moi t'apprendre ton ignorance abyssale quant à la mythologie chrétienne, au passage.  
\- S -_

Il avait eu envie de rester sur place pour attendre la réponse, ce qui était parfaitement absurde. Il avait une enquête en cours et la curiosité d'un soldat un peu trop intoxicant – comme un parfum capiteux dont Sherlock ne savait plus se passer – à satisfaire. Il revint toutefois au bureau de poste juste avant la fermeture pour apprendre qu'un télégramme pour lui était arrivé.

 _\- Je n'ai pas attendu d'entrer dans l'armée pour explorer d'autres tendances.  
J'espère que tu trouveras rapidement la solution, ou L. ne te prendra plus comme assistant.  
PS : Parce que nous ne sommes pas crédibles en Adam et __È_ _ve ?  
PPS : nouvelle adresse et poste, à partir de demain, voir coordonnées ci-après. - J -_

 _\- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.  
Après-midi à interroger des amis de la famille en pure perte. Frustrant d'inutilité. Et je ne suis pas son assistant, je suis détective consultant.  
PS : parce qu'ils étaient entièrement nus.  
PPS : Lyon ? Tu visites la France ? - S -_

Leurs échanges se poursuivirent chaque jour. Sherlock se sentait assez ridicule de venir matin, midi et soir pour relever les télégrammes – la postière le gratifiait chaque fois d'un sourire avec un « Un nouveau message de votre fiancée » entendu, sans savoir combien elle était proche et tout à la fois éloignée de la réalité. Il se sentait ridicule, mais ne pouvait malgré tout empêcher le fin sourire qui étirait ses lèvres lorsqu'il lisait les réponses impertinentes du soldat.

 _\- Tâche donc.  
Et ces Adam et __È_ _ve alors, sont-ils aussi grandioses que L. l'a dit ? Rien à trouver de leur côté ? Je ne savais pas que la profession de Détective Consultant existait.  
PS : je pense que nous sommes tous les deux d'accord pour dire que la première chose que tu as faite, une fois que Dieu nous l'a interdit, fut de manger le fruit de la connaissance. D'où les bottes, le slip – frustrant – et les lanières. J'ai pris une décision : vu ma stupidité que tu ne cesses de me rappeler, je n'ai pas eu accès au fruit, visiblement, que tu as gardé pour toi et ton intellect monumental seulement. Je serai donc nu.  
PPS : Oui. D'où le surnom « John » : les Français sont moins respectueux mais beaucoup moins soupçonneux avec un Anglais – J -_

 _\- Ils sont l'archétype du couple d'âge moyen parfait. C'est tout bonnement effrayant. Blonds aux yeux bleus – ton Maître les aimerait – avec deux enfants – un garçon et une fille, évidemment – serviables et aimables comme leurs parents._ _À_ _s'énucléer de dépit. La femme est réellement terrifiée par toute cette histoire de menace.  
J'ai inventé la profession.  
PS : Fruit défendu. Bien vu. Frustrant ? Il ne tient qu'à toi de le retirer.  
PPS : Quoi ? Les Français ont une dent contre les Allemands ? Comment est-ce possible ? - S -_

 _\- ENNUYEUX, donc, si j'ai bien lu entre les lignes ? Ha ha ! Courage, plus vite tu auras trouvé, plus vite tu seras débarrassé.  
PS : et je te récompenserai de ton succès à mon retour, en te débarrassant du fameux slip. Quand tu m'auras supplié deux fois pour ça.  
PPS : Oui, n'est-ce pas ? - J -_

 _\- MORTELLEMENT. Aucune piste._ _À_ _désespérer.  
PS : de ma vie, je n'ai jamais supplié personne.  
PPS : simple question au passage : si nous avons déjà nos Adam et __È_ _ve, comment pouvons-nous être au jardin d'Éden et avoir accès au fruit ? - S -_

 _\- Ha ha ! Bien content de ne pas être A. qui doit supporter tous les jours ta frustration de piétiner sur une enquête.  
PS : deux fois, Babe.  
PPS : … On pourrait être Caïn et Abel ? - J -_

 _\- A. va très bien, merci pour lui. Je suis quelqu'un de parfaitement supportable.  
PS : Grand dieu, « Babe » ? Vraiment John ?  
PPS : … au risque de me répéter : Grand dieu. J'avais compris que tu étais définitivement tordu mais... des frères ? __À_ _ce point ? - S -_

 _\- Très supportable. Mh. Je suis convaincu que tu ferais des trous dans le mur, si je te laissais jouer avec mon arme.  
PS : j'aime quand tu m'appelles John.  
PPS : Surprenant de songer que l'humanité descendrait de deux frères incestueux, non ? - J -_

 _\- J'ai à présent un arc pour ça – acheté au Baron Noir la semaine dernière. La photo de Pétain au salon compte déjà trois flèches dans le front. Il faut que je m'améliore, je visais l'œil.  
PS : Et tu me laisses déjà jouer avec ton fusil. John.  
PPS : Étonnant, en effet. Consanguinité = réel péché originel et cause véritable de la stupidité de l'Homme ?  
PPPS : tentative d'assassinat sur Adam, aujourd'hui. __È_ _ve est intenable. L. est presque aussi hystérique qu'elle. Grandement usants. - S -_

 _\- J'ai fait du tir à l'arc, quand j'étais petit. Je t'apprendrai.  
PS : mon fusil se languit de toi.  
PPS : si Dieu a fait l'Homme à son image, soit ça fait de lui quelqu'un de très stupide à la base, soit l'Homme tire en effet sa stupidité d'une raison qui pourrait bien être la consanguinité. Écris au Vatican pour leur faire part de ta nouvelle interprétation de la Bible. Pie XII en sera sans doute enchanté.  
PPPS : Mh. Cette affaire est bizarre. Pas sûr que ça t'aide, mais moi je dis que c'est Dieu qui est absolument dépité de voir la seule femme du monde coucher avec un humain basique plutôt qu'avec lui, Dieu unique. __È_ _ve le sait et a peur que Dieu supprime son Adam pour avoir la place libre. - J -_

 _\- Tu es un conducteur de lumière incroyable - S -_

 _\- … Merci ? - J -_

 _._

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis le premier télégramme échangé. Et, enfin, Sherlock tenait la solution. Grâce à une métaphore qu'ils avaient filée à deux depuis le début et à une plaisanterie atterrante de quelqu'un qui n'était certes pas un génie lui-même mais qui représentait un indéniable atout à son propre intellect. De ça, cependant, il ne pouvait parler à l'écrit. C'était la confidentialité d'une affaire policière.

« Allô ? »

Voix d'homme, accent indéniablement Français, de Toulouse où John s'était encore déplacé.

« Je souhaite parler à John. »

Silence, le combiné changea de main. Sherlock attendit dans la cabine téléphonique.

« John, » s'annonça la voix, neutre, que Sherlock reconnut immédiatement. Il ne put contenir un sourire. Et parla Allemand :

« Soldat Johann Waldson, matricule 154693, 186e division stationnée à Nancy depuis Novembre 1941 ? »

Long, très long silence à l'autre bout du fil, que Sherlock sentit tendu. Puis, finalement :

« Ja, » prononcé par une voix terriblement fataliste. Plaisanterie qui tombait à l'eau, comprit Sherlock.

« Bonjour, John, dit-il alors en Français.

\- ... Sherlock ? demanda le soldat avec surprise, avant de continuer en Allemand. Oh, putain, tu... Je n'avais donné ce numéro à personne de l'armée, j'ai eu peur que... Je ne sais même _pas_ de quoi j'ai eu peur, en fait... Ça n'avait juste aucun sens. Bordel. Ne me refais plus jamais ça, compris ?

\- Désolé, répondit piteusement le brun.

\- Bon. Je ne te ferai pas me supplier mais au moins je t'aurai entendu t'excuser une fois dans ma vie. Je prends ce que je peux, sourit Johann de façon tout à fait audible.

\- Je... Comment vas-tu ?

\- Le conducteur de lumière va bien.

\- Tu... Tu ne l'as pas mal pris, hein ? C'était un compliment. »

Sherlock n'avait pas l'habitude d'être mal-à-l'aise à l'oral. Johann était pénible.

« Je vais partir du principe que le mot « compliment » en Français et sa traduction allemande n'ont pas exactement la même signification et dire « Oui, d'accord, c'est un compliment. » Alors, Adam et Ève ?

\- Ève avait un amant. Un type influent, en politique lui aussi. Un « vrai » Français. Avec suffisamment de contacts pour faire expulser son mari sans raison valable si ce n'était « veut récupérer l'épouse de l'homme en question qui a le mauvais goût d'être Polonais à la base. » D'où la peur de cette dernière. Adam et Ève n'étaient donc pas si parfaits que ça.

\- Et Caïn et Abel n'étaient peut-être que demi-frères ? Ça te choquerait moins ? »

Sherlock, pris de court une pleine seconde, ne put réprimer un rire bref et franc.

Caïn et Abel. Dont l'un avait été à l'origine de la mort de l'autre. Le détective se demanda jusqu'où irait la comparaison.

« Lestrade est tout guilleret d'avoir enfin un mobile et un coupable – suffisamment peu significatif dans l'opinion publique pour qu'on puisse le destituer, celui-là.

\- Bien joué, Sherlock. »

Le ton était chaleureux, doux. Sherlock aurait voulu dire « fier, » aussi, mais il ne voyait pas bien pourquoi Johann le serait.

« Tu m'as beaucoup aidé, » admit-il.

Et il ne l'aurait jamais dit à qui que ce soit d'autre qui lui aurait été d'assistance, quand bien même c'était vrai. Là, pourtant, c'était presque naturel de le reconnaître.

« Conducteur de lumière, » sourit Johann, parce que même par téléphone, les sourires éternellement ironiques du soldat s'entendaient.

Un silence confortable s'installa. Sherlock aurait voulut dire d'autres choses. Des choses qui ne pouvaient pas être dites. Alors à la place, après trente secondes sans parole, il tabla sur une alternative :

« Quand rentres-tu ?

\- En Allemagne ou à Nancy ? »

Ah. Oui. Bien sûr. Nancy, ce n'était pas chez lui. Il avait une maison, en Allemagne, un cabinet médical. Et quelqu'un qui l'attendait. Soudain, Sherlock ne parvint plus à occulter ce fait comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il ne réussit à trouver de réponse appropriée.

« Je pars dans trois jours de Toulouse, pour passer un peu moins de deux semaines en Allemagne, puis je reviens autour du 16 novembre, l'informa finalement le soldat.

\- D'accord. »

Le 16. Deux semaines entières à attendre. Sherlock n'avait plus envie de parler, soudain. Il devait raccrocher.

« Je dois y aller, je n'ai plus de monnaie, le téléphone va couper d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Oh, je... d'accord. À... À bientôt.

\- Oui.

\- Sherlock, je- »

Sherlock n'entendit pas. Ce n'était pas la communication qui s'était arrêtée, mais lui qui avait raccroché. Il ne voulait pas que le soldat entende qu'il avait la gorge serrée.

Johann partit sans doute pour l'Allemagne, trois jours plus tard. Et, cette fois, Sherlock n'avait aucune adresse à laquelle envoyer son courrier.

 **.**

* * *

 **Oh, comme ça m'avait manqué de publier :3 Je suis contente.**

 **A bientôt pour la deuxième partie de ce chapitre !**

 **Des bisous !**

Nauss


	9. Chapitre 5 Partie 2

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **La suite, bien entendu !**

 **Merci, toujours, tellement, pour vos reviews formidables et tellement encourageantes. Heureusement que vous êtes là. *coeurs***

 **Merci aussi aux nouveaux favoritages et followings !**

 **Merci à Elie Bluebell que j'ai indignement oublié de remercier sur le chapitre précédent. Parce qu'être relue par elle est juste une perfection, et que ses retours réguliers sur les chapitres déjà écrits m'ont tellement motivée à continuer d'écrire, quand j'étais encore dans le rush (et ça paraît tellement loin, aujourd'hui, j'avoue...) !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 – partie 2 :

.

Lestrade était venu le voir le 9 novembre avec, enfin, quelque chose à lui demander.

Sherlock, dans cet état de furie qui lui était symptomatique d'un ennui dangereusement mortel, était passé cinq fois en une semaine par son bureau. Il en était presque venu à le supplier pour qu'il lui offre une affaire, quelle qu'elle soit. La dernière fois, le flic lui avait adressé un regard inquiet en le voyant aligner des cent pas rageurs dans le bureau. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de protester quand le brun avait fini par attraper le paquet de tabac qui reposait sur sa table de travail avant de sortir à grands pas furieux.

Le paquet, quasiment plein quand il l'avait volé, gisait à présent devant lui sur la table, vidé de son contenu. Un nuage de fumée opacifiait l'air du salon. Prostré dans son fauteuil, Sherlock observait d'un œil accusateur le talon de sa toute dernière cigarette, qu'il avait fumée jusqu'à s'en brûler les doigts, quand Lestrade toqua.

Le brun lui cria mornement d'entrer et le flic s'arrêta net en l'apercevant dans le fauteuil, les restes de cigarettes fumées et les chutes du journal qu'il avait utilisé comme papier à rouler, répandus partout autour de lui. Le goût était répugnant, à peu près autant que les nouvelles relayées par le journal qui brûlait avec le tabac. Mais ce n'était pas exactement le goût que Sherlock avait recherché.

Le flic secoua la tête et se dirigea droit vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit.

« Je croyais que Molli' s'assurait de ta survie.

\- Il est parti vivre... ailleurs. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait à un moment. Je crois. Je ne sais plus. J'ai effacé l'information.

\- Quand tu auras fini de te lamenter grâce au retour de Waldson, peut-être ?

\- Je ne me lamente pas. Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. Je m'ennuie. Je me suis toujours ennuyé, toujours. Il se trouve que, _par hasard,_ il y avait d'autres choses intéressantes quand il était sur Nancy. Par un autre hasard, il n'y en a plus maintenant qu'il est parti. Ce n'est qu'une corrélation, pas une causalité. Pourquoi savez-vous qu'il est parti ?

\- Sherlock Holmes qui parle de hasard. Deux fois. Tu dois vraiment être désespéré.

\- Je _m'ennuie_! s'exclama brusquement le brun. _Pourquoi_ savez-vous qu'il est parti ?

\- C'est mon principal interlocuteur allemand, d'habitude. Pas que je sois particulièrement enchanté de le voir mais, tout compte fait, je le préfère largement au type qui le remplace pendant son absence. Une vraie ordure, celui-là.»

Sherlock soupira très bruyamment.

« Êtes-vous là uniquement pour me faire entendre de vos jérémiades ? J'étais grandement occupé avant votre arrivée.

\- Ah bon ? Et à quoi ? demanda le flic en levant un sourcil sceptique. À part établir un record en vidant la réserve de tabac que tu m'as volée ce matin-même, bien sûr.

\- À décider de ce que sera la prochaine substance addictive que je testerai pour développer mes connaissances scientifiques dans ce domaine. »

Lestrade lui envoya un regard incrédule.

« Ce type a définitivement une mauvaise influence sur toi.

\- Vous parlez de celui qui a presque arrêté de fumer pour que je ne puisse plus lui voler ses cigarettes ? »

Le policier eut l'air plus contrarié qu'enchanté par la nouvelle.

« Et si je te donne une mission, éluda-t-il, tu remettras à plus tard tes projets scientifiques ? »

Sherlock se redressa instantanément, passant de l'état de loque à celui de pile électrique.

« Une _mission_ , répéta-t-il, parce que Lestrade n'avait jamais utilisé ce mot jusque-là. Pour les personnes avec lesquelles je vous ai mis en contact, j'imagine ? Celles qui sont à l'origine des broches à Croix de Lorraine ?

\- ... Oui, répondit le flic après une seconde.

\- Quelque chose de peu légal, donc.

\- Ce qui te pose problème, j'imagine ? demanda Lestrade avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- Les lois ne sont pas édictées pour les gens comme moi, répondit le brun en secouant une main pour écarter l'ineptie que venait de prononcer l'homme. Encore moins quand j'enquête.

\- Ben voyons. Ce n'est pas une enquête, par contre. »

Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux et en amenant ses doigts rassemblés en clocher devant son menton. Il fut profondément frustré quand, après avoir minutieusement étudié le flic, il dut demander :

« Alors quoi ?

\- Simplement héberger quelqu'un ici pendant quelques jours. _Cacher_ quelqu'un, plutôt. C'est encore mieux si Antonin n'est pas là. Plus discret.

\- Qui ?

\- Un type qui s'appelle Julien, apparemment. C'est sûrement pas son vrai nom, ceci dit. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur lui, à part que c'est un résistant, qu'il a eu quelques problèmes avec des SS, récemment, et qu'il a besoin d'un endroit où se cacher et se refaire. »

Sherlock réfléchit intensément.

« Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait de dire oui ?

\- Euh, émit Lestrade, incertain, apparemment pris de court par la question qu'il n'avait pas anticipée. Rien, j'imagine. Ça pourrait tromper ton ennui. Tu auras quelqu'un avec qui parler.

\- _Tromper mon ennui_ en parlant avec _quelqu'un_? Lestrade, ça ne fait que dix minutes que vous êtes là, et je viens de porter mon choix d'une façon relativement définitive sur la cocaïne.

\- Peut-être qu'il aura des choses plus intéressantes à raconter que moi, avec ce qu'il a fait dans la Résistance, répondit le flic d'un ton vexé.

\- Comme m'expliquer comment faire dérailler un train ou saboter les générateurs sur lesquels comptent les Allemands en cas de coupure de courant ? Merci, je sais déjà faire.

\- Il ne faisait pas du sabotage. Il sauvait des vie, lui, il ne tuait personne. De ce que je sais. »

Le brun hésita.

« Combien de temps ?

\- Une semaine. Deux, au maximum. »

Il médita la question. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas voir Johann dès le jeudi de son retour, donc. _Tant pis pour lui_ , décida-t-il. Il hocha finalement la tête.

« Parfait. Merci, Sherlock, tu étais mon seu-

\- Quand arrivera-t-il ?

\- Demain. Tu pourrais aller le chercher à la gare ? Train de Paris de 17h53. Il aura un foulard rouge, normalement.

\- Communiste, donc, déduisit le brun avant de ricaner. Pour changer. »

Lestrade hocha la tête. Il ne bougea pas.

« Quoi d'autre ? demanda le détective.

\- Ça t'intéresserait d'écrire pour un journal ?

\- Je ne suis _p_ _as_ un résistant, Lestrade. »

L'interpellé sourit en levant les deux mains en signe de reddition ironique.

« Je me disais que tu avais peut-être ouvert les yeux.

\- Dehors. »

.

Sherlock le repéra dès qu'il sortit de la voiture. Pas à cause de son foulard rouge, cependant, qu'il ne vit qu'après coup, noué à la poignée de son sac de voyage.

Il se cala sur son pas et, sans le regarder, déclara tout bas :

« Julien. »

L'homme ne sursauta même pas, ne lui adressa pas un regard. Il se contenta de le suivre en silence. De la gare à l'Hôtel Thiers, il n'y avait qu'une minute de marche.

« Pratique, commenta le nouveau venu d'une voix claire lorsqu'ils eurent fermé la porte derrière eux. Comment m'avez-vous reconnu ?

\- Il existe très peu de raison pour qu'une femme se déguise en homme dans le seul but de prendre un train. Simple déduction. Dois-je vous appeler Julie ?

\- Juliette. Si nous sortons de cet appartement, cependant, je serai travestie, je vous conseille donc de continuer à m'appeler Julien pour ne pas risquer de vous tromper, répondit l'invitée en tirant sur sa moustache postiche qui, en se détachant, lui arracha une grimace. Vous êtes le seul en des mois à avoir su que je suis une femme au premier coup d'œil, l'informa-t-elle avec un coup d'œil vers lui qui dissimulait mal sa curiosité.

\- L'observation, » expliqua Sherlock en songeant que le déguisement était en effet déroutant de réalisme et que c'était sur son instinct plus que sa raison qu'il s'était appuyé pour découvrir la supercherie.

Il eut le temps de penser distraitement que, si cette femme était représentative des autres, alors la gente féminine serait beaucoup mieux mise en valeur en pantalon qu'en jupes qui descendaient en-dessous des genoux.

Ce fut en la détaillant plus précisément, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de fausse moustache pour cacher ses traits jeunes et réguliers, et avait retiré son écharpe brune et le béret basque usé profondément enfoncé sur ses cheveux blonds coupés à la garçonne, qu'il aperçut l'ombre de bleus sur sa pommette et son menton et les marques d'un violet tirant presque sur le noir autour de son cou.

Elle vit son regard sur les ecchymoses. Le sien se ferma, soudain, et elle se détourna. Sans un mot, Sherlock la mena à sa propre chambre. Lui dormirait dans celle d'Antonin. Il n'était pas certain de la dernière fois que son colocataire avait lavé ses draps et ne tenait pas particulièrement à faire dormir la résistante dans un lit qu'avaient occupé deux hommes en couple. Lui savait _pertinemment_ que son propre lit n'avait pas servi à une telle pratique depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'aucune trace indiscrète ne la choque. Encore qu'il n'était pas certain que cette femme puisse être choquée par ce genre de choses.

Elle ne sortit de la chambre du brun que plusieurs heures plus tard.

« Vous êtes musicien ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence passées à souffler sur le verre de graines de lins moulues et infusées que Sherlock lui avait tendu - le goût était plutôt répugnant mais cette boisson était le moins mauvais substitut connu au café, le prix de ce dernier ayant atteint des hauteurs inabordables au marché noir.

Le brun hocha la tête. Toutes ses partitions reposaient sur son bureau, ainsi que son violon et son accordéon.

« C'est qui, la femme en photo dans le médaillon ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

\- ... Vous avez fouillé ma chambre, l'accusa-t-il en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la pièce en question.

\- Juste un peu. C'est pas exactement en respectant l'intimité des personnes qui m'accueillent chez elles que j'ai pu survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je devais être sûre que vous aviez pas un lien quelconque avec les SS ou tout autre ordure du genre. »

Elle l'avait suivi jusqu'au chambranle de la porte contre lequel elle avait appuyé une épaule alors que Sherlock ouvrait l'étui de son violon et s'assurait que le médaillon était toujours à sa place, niché dans le velours qui sertissait la boîte, à côté de la colophane.

« J'aurais caché ces preuves, s'il en existait, fit-il remarquer en clipsant à nouveau la boîte fermée. Rien ne vous assure que je ne suis pas en lien avec eux. »

Il était très indéniablement en lien avec un soldat allemand, en tout cas. Il ne tenait pas rigueur à la jeune femme de son indiscrétion, cependant, observant plutôt à quel point elle était fine d'avoir eu assez d'imagination pour vérifier jusqu'au compartiment intérieur de son étui à violon.

« On pense jamais à tout, dit-elle en haussant une épaule avant de prendre une gorgée d'ersatz de café. On oublie même souvent le _principal._ Et puis vous n'auriez pas été jusqu'à semer un insigne de la croix de Lorraine avec la vraie devise française dans vos affaires pour me tromper. J'avoue que le dossier des SS m'a fait peur, une seconde, puis j'ai vu que le nom de l'incriminé était le vôtre, alors au final je me dit que je suis tombée chez quelqu'un de bien. De stupide, pour s'attaquer à des SS de cette façon, mais de bien. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour que vous les provoquiez ? »

Sherlock ne voulait pas s'entendre dire qu'il était un héros, or cela risquait d'arriver – il avait déjà testé avec Lestrade. Il y a un an, à quelques jours près, s'aperçut-il avec un vertige, sans parvenir à savoir si le temps était passé incroyablement vite ou lentement, si cette année avait été mortellement ennuyeuse ou franchement exaltante.

Il haussa les épaules en revenant au salon et s'assit dans son fauteuil :

« Comme s'il y avait besoin de les provoquer pour qu'ils attaquent.

\- Bien vu, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire amer adressé à elle-même plus qu'à lui.

\- Et vous ?

\- Moi ?

\- Comment avez-vous provoqué ceux qui vous ont fait ça et obligée à changer de ville ? »

Elle l'observa minutieusement. Puis s'appuya contre le mur près de la porte, face au fauteuil de Sherlock – parce qu'il n'y avait aucun autre siège dans la pièce. Elle humidifia ses lèvres puis finit par hocher la tête.

« Ils nous sont tombés dessus à quelques kilomètres de la frontière suisse. C'était il y a trois mois. Ils ont fini par me relâcher il y a deux semaines. J'ai rien lâché malgré... _tout_. Alors ils avaient pas de charges suffisantes pour me retenir.

\- Vous tentiez de vous échapper vers la zone neutre ? Oh. Non, bien sûr que non. Vous étiez passeuse et vous meniez des groupes de clandestins vers la Suisse. »

Juliette ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Comment vous avez pu deviner ça ?

\- Considérez ça comme mon moyen de survivre à moi. Déduire les personnes face à moi selon les indices dont je dispose. Vous êtes fière. Très fière. Vous ne seriez pas du genre à vous enfuir, d'autant plus si vous êtes résistante. Vous considéreriez ça comme admettre la défaite. Pire, l'admettre face à une tyrannie menée par des _hommes,_ entre ce Gouvernement misogyne et le Troisième Reich qui se veut « État viril _. »_ Vous avez beau vous habiller comme nous et préférer qu'on vous appelle Julien, c'est parce que vous voyez combien il est plus simple pour un homme de survivre dans ce monde que pour une femme que vous le faites, et cela vous révolte. Vous voulez montrer à ceux qui nous gouvernent mais également aux hommes qui s'écrasent, et même à ceux qui résistent, qu'une femme est capable d'autant voir plus qu'eux. On m'a dit que vous sauviez des vies dans votre activité. Des SS qui vous trouve près de la frontière suisse, qui vous relâchent après vous avoir malgré tout maltraitée ? Il est assez évident que votre travail était celui de passeur – pardonnez-moi, de _passeuse._ »

Elle l'observa longuement en silence. Puis finit par sourire.

« Touché. Je vois en quoi ce talent peut vous servir, en effet.

\- Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est qu'ils ne vous aient pas tuée. Si vous accompagniez des juifs, j'imagine qu'ils les ont exécutés sur le coup. Pourquoi pas _vous_?

\- Parce que j'étais habillée en femme ce jour-là. Obligé : je passais par une connaissance pour nous transporter le plus loin possible en voiture, qui ne me connaissait pas sous l'identité de Julien. Ces porcs ont estimé qu'une femme ne recommencerait pas après avoir reçu la punition appropriée. »

Sherlock observa la silhouette qui s'était légèrement repliée sur elle-même, les bras croisés sur son ventre couvert d'une large chemise et d'une veste d'homme. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'air vulnérable. Et pourtant, quand le brun croisa son regard, il le vit brûlant d'une volonté inflexible et d'une force qu'il avait rarement vu chez qui que ce soit.

« Et ils ont eu tort.

-... Ils n'ont pas votre talent de déduction. Ils n'ont pas compris qu'ils n'avaient fait que renforcer ma conviction de me battre contre eux et leur tyrannie. J'ai été emprisonnée pendant trois mois et je leur ai rien dit. Ils auraient pu essayer de m'interroger encore longtemps, j'aurais continué de leur cracher dessus. »

Sherlock hocha la tête.

« Vous auriez de l'eau-de-vie ? demanda-t-elle soudain, la voix un peu plus faible. Je vous demanderais bien du whisky, mais ça me paraît un peu trop naïf. »

Sherlock lui dénicha une bouteille sous l'évier. Antonin l'avait ramenée, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres, d'une visite chez ses parents qui s'étaient mis à distiller de la châtaigne pour pallier la pénurie d'alcool achetable en magasin. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir donné la bouteille à la jeune femme qu'il songea à partir à la recherche d'un verre. Elle avait déjà retiré le bouchon et porté le goulot à ses lèvres, cependant. Le détective estima que le verre serait certainement de trop.

« Il y a de la nourriture quelque part dans cet appartement ? »

Elle venait de s'essuyer la bouche du dos de la main après avoir descendu une franche quantité de liquide transparent dans une grimace. Sherlock était honnêtement impressionné. Il fit non de la tête. Aucune surprise n'apparut sur les traits de la femme. Seul un léger sourire courba ses lèvres. Elle se décolla du mur, alla dans la chambre puis revint avec un demi-poulet cuit emballé dans des serviettes au tissu imbibé de graisse.

« Si vous avez faim aussi et que manger froid ne vous fait pas peur... » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle ne lui demanda pas si elle pouvait se servir pour fouiller et sortir deux sets de couverts. Sherlock aima instantanément son absence de manières.

.

La semaine passa vite. Lestrade revint avec une enquête peu intéressante mais moins ennuyeuse que la vie en soi. Sherlock voyait Antonin et s'assurait qu'il était toujours en vie aux répétitions et les soirs aux représentations habituelles. La jeune femme qu'il abritait – peut-être parce qu'il l'avait découverte habillée en homme au moment où il pensait toujours qu'il aurait affaire à un Julien, Sherlock ne parvenait pas à l'évoquée sous le nom de Juliette – rendait les moments qu'il passait chez lui moins inintéressants que ce qu'ils auraient pu être. Elle partageait avec lui de nombreuses anecdotes sur ses propres actions ou celles de ses camarades, dont certains étaient morts dans leurs actes résistants. Elle éclaircissait le mouvement de lutte contre l'invasion de l'Allemagne Nazie aux yeux de Sherlock. Ce dernier découvrait, à travers ses récits, qu'une organisation de plus en plus solide se mettait en place, que des contacts commençaient doucement à s'établir entre les différents nids et maquis de résistants nés des suites de l'appel du 18 Juin 1940. Que le directeur de la SNCF, sans avoir créé de mouvement officiel pour l'instant, soutenait les résistants et que nombre de cheminots en faisaient silencieusement partie. Elle lui parla de tout ça en descendant des quantités invraisemblables d'alcool pour un être humain – elle avait dû être corsaire dans une vie antérieure. Elle _était_ corsaire, quelque part. Sherlock aimait ça. Il avait envie de l'appeler Mary Read. Il lui imaginait une Ann Bonny quelque part. Il ne se pencha pas trop sur cette impression déplaisante qu'elle l'avait perdue dans la guerre.

Tous ces récits firent naître en Sherlock un sentiment sans cesse renouvelé d'élévation : une boule chaude d'exaltation dans sa poitrine, l'impression que rien n'était impossible, que les actions belles réalisées par d'autres lui donnaient envie d'en faire de même. Il n'était pas naïf : il savait que cette sensation enivrante retomberait avec le départ de la jeune femme. Il savait aussi que, quelle qu'en soit la manière, celle-ci laisserait une marque indélébile sur lui. Parce qu'elle était _parfaitement_ rationnelle. Elle défendait un idéal, certes, mais elle le faisait de façon raisonnée et froidement intelligente. Celle-ci, pourtant, n'enlevait rien à la hargne brûlante insufflée à ses actions et ses récits qui, tous, venaient de son cœur. Elle était _entière. Intègre_. Sherlock avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi intègre qu'elle. Honnête avec les autres, avec lui, avec elle-même.

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, aussi, cela lui fit ressentir plus cruellement le manque de Johann. Il avait essayé d'éviter de penser au blond depuis que ce dernier était parti pour l'Allemagne. Pourtant il devait se rendre à l'évidence que, non seulement, le soldat lui manquait d'une façon fort déplaisante, mais qu'il avait en plus envie de partager avec lui cet état étrange qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il brûlait du doux feu de ce qui lui avait toujours manqué jusque-là : celui de la conviction. Aurait-il seulement pu partager ça avec l'Allemand, cependant ? N'était-ce pas là une des limites qu'il ne pouvait franchir avec Johann qui tolérait déjà tellement d'insubordination de sa part ?

La question ne se posa pas car Juliette, habillée en homme et plus belle que jamais, l'attendait de pied ferme son sac accroché à son épaule, alors qu'il rentrait d'un passage atrocement usant dans le bureau de Lestrade parce qu'ils venaient de terminer une enquête et qu'il y avait eu des _papiers_ à remplir. La journée du dimanche 15 novembre touchait à sa fin.

« Je dois partir. J'ai failli le faire avant que tu rentres. Je... J'ai eu envie de te dire au revoir.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, analysa le brun avant d'ajouter, comme une évidence : Antonin.

\- Plusieurs choses. J'ai reçu un message. Et puis quelqu'un est passé ici. Je pense qu'on a eu aussi peur l'un que l'autre. Un type avec des cheveux châtains et des doigts de musicien.

\- Antonin, répéta Sherlock en hochant la tête.

\- Ouais, peut-être. Il a eu l'air gêné quand je lui ai dit que tu m'avais invitée. J'étais pas encore habillée en Julien. Tu n'invites apparemment pas beaucoup de femmes chez toi, » sourit-elle.

Sherlock haussa les épaules en détournant le regard.

« C'est pas une critique, hein. C'était particulièrement agréable de ne pas avoir sur le dos le genre de type en rut dès qu'une femme est dans les parages, ni outré parce que la femme en question porte un pantalon et n'a besoin de personne pour vivre sa vie. Je préférais de très loin rester chez un gars qui ne cède même pas le seul siège de la pièce par galanterie.

\- La galanterie est une forme de sexisme comme une autre, » dit Sherlock en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

La blonde lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

« J'ai eu tellement de chance de tomber sur toi comme hôte. Tu étais exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

\- On m'a pourtant expressément signalé que je n'étais pas un bon hôte, répondit Sherlock parce qu'il avait l'impression que c'était nécessaire de préciser cela – _on,_ c'était Lestrade.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin d'un bon hôte. J'avais juste besoin de... ça. D'espace. De respect. D'écoute. De trouver quelqu'un de bien qui veut aussi voir les choses changer et qui _essaie_ de les faire changer.

\- Je ne suis rien de tout ça, répliqua Sherlock, parce qu'il lui semblait que les compliments étaient autant d'attaques puisque faux, totalement faux. Je ne suis pas un résistant. Je ne sais pas quelle distance prendre avec les autres. Je suis parfaitement irrespectueux, d'après les autres.

\- Les autres sont stupides. Le respect, c'est pas de dire bonjour ou au revoir. Et on s'en fout des étiquettes, quelles qu'elles soient. Tu ne te considères pas résistant ? Très bien, c'est toi qui sais ce que tu es. Tu m'as accueillie, je ne me suis pas sentie en danger à un seul instant. Tu soutiens la Résistance, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans ses actions. Et ça, c'est essayer de faire changer les choses. Ce que pensent les autres n'a aucune importance. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il finit par se secouer alors qu'elle continuait de lui envoyer son sourire confiant de conviction, honnête. Rayonnante envers et contre tout, optimiste malgré tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Prête à se battre, à ne jamais cesser.

« Je... Où vas-tu aller ?

\- Je vais encore rester quelques jours sur Nancy. Il y a une femme, Gregory m'a dit qu'elle pourrait m'abriter quelques jours. Lison, je crois. Je devrai vérifier aussi qu'elle est sûre...

\- Elle l'est, sourit le brun. Et après ?

\- Je verrai bien. Le colonel aura sûrement toujours besoin de moi pour transmettre les messages au Sud. Et puis Jean est très souvent en lien avec le Général ces derniers temps. Je pense qu'il va se passer des choses, bientôt, et que je pourrai apporter mon aide. J'ai envie de monter un opérateur radio à Paris, sinon. Clandestin, hein.

\- Je pourrais t'apprendre. Pour l'opérateur. J'en ai fait un avec un... une connaissance, quand j'avais douze ans.

\- T'en fais pas, le colonel m'a déjà appris. »

Elle lui avait parlé du colonel, quelques fois. Une des figures de l'organisation de la Résistance. Et de ce Jean, une autre figure de l'organisation de la Résistance qui serait bientôt, d'après elle, le représentant de de Gaulle sur le territoire français. Exaltation, encore, dans sa poitrine.

« Tu vas me manquer, Sherlock.

\- On ne se connaît pas, se défendit le brun.

\- Tu me connais mieux que la plupart des types avec qui j'ai bossé pendant des mois. Tu as vu tout de suite que j'étais une femme. Et tu as vu tout de suite que ça ne m'empêchait pas de faire ce que la plupart considère comme un boulot d'homme. Et puis peu importe. Tu me manqueras, c'est tout. Je te laisserais bien une adresse mais... j'en ai plus depuis pas mal de mois. Puis t'es pas du genre à écrire pour prendre ou donner des nouvelles.

\- Non. »

La jeune femme sourit en coin. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, puis prit son sac de voyage avec le foulard rouge noué à la poignée et sortit dans le couloir.

Dire qu'elle lui manquerait serait une nette exagération. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés, cependant, se nichèrent quelque part dans sa poitrine, près de son cœur. Il sourit en voyant, trois jours plus tard, qu'elle avait laissé son béret basque derrière elle. Elle n'était plus sur Nancy. Alors il l'essaya. Son reflet piqueté de rouille lui envoya un sourire d'autodérision et il se jura bien de ne jamais le porter.

.

Johann était à la représentation du lundi soir à l'Excelsior. En civil, une fois encore, comme ça lui était déjà arrivé. Sherlock se sentit particulièrement bien de le voir là. Il adora plus encore l'embrasser contre la porte de l'appartement avant même qu'ils y entrent, de façon totalement imprudente alors que les quelques autres locataires d'appartements dans les combles de l'Hôtel pouvaient passer à tout moment.

Le blond, cependant, coupa net leurs embrassades quand il vit plusieurs cheveux blonds un peu trop longs et clairs pour être les siens sur l'oreiller de Sherlock.

« Une amie, justifia le brun, ne mentant qu'à moitié, et se demandant au nom de quoi exactement il prenait la peine de se justifier.

\- Qui abandonne des bérets d'homme derrière elle ? demanda Johann en désignant le couvre-chef que Sherlock avait posé entre les cornes de son crâne de vache – il avait fini par installer deux ampoules dans les orbites et l'avait accroché au mur.

\- Elle avait un style particulier. »

Le blond l'étudia minutieusement de toute sa hauteur. Il s'était relevé après la découverte des cheveux, laissant un Sherlock passablement débraillé et frustré mi-assis mi-allongé sur le matelas.

« C'était qui ? Je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler d'une amie avant. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Une douleur se ficha dans son cœur : il n'avait envie de rien d'autre que de raconter à Johann la rencontre formidable qu'il avait faite. Et il ne pouvait pas. Parce que c'était comme lui montrer un nouveau levier de commande d'aiguillage. C'était lui dire qu'il n'était pas un homme respectueux des lois imposées par les Allemands. Or, Johann aurait voulu qu'il respecte ces lois. Ce qui était aussi stupide de sa part que s'il avait voulu que Sherlock pense seul à s'alimenter plusieurs fois par jour.

Son silence, cependant, fit apparemment office de réponse.

« Une résistante, conclut le blond qui regarda à nouveau les deux cheveux qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Tu as accueilli une résistante ici. Pendant plusieurs jours – assez pour qu'elle laisse autant de cheveux et qu'elle oublie son béret dans _ta_ chambre.

\- Je ne pouvais pas la faire dormir dans celle d'Antonin et Andy. Je lui ai laissé la mienne.

\- Comment es-tu entré en contact avec elle ? »

Silence, à nouveau. Mauvaise réponse, analysa le brun, au vu de la réaction du blond.

« Arrête de me cacher des choses, Sherlock ! Pourquoi tu me caches des choses ?! Tu ne le faisais pas avant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu te mets à ne plus me dire ce que tu fais ou qui tu accueilles ? Tu crois que je vais vous dénoncer, toi ou ceux qui font ça ?! Tu ne me fais plus confiance à ce point ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai _fait_ pour que tu ne me fasses plus confiance ? »

Le violoniste fut totalement désarçonné par cette explosion soudaine de doute en forme de colère. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde que Johann pouvait être en proie au doute. C'était... tout simplement trop inconcevable pour lui. Il était tellement conscient que personne d'autre que Johann n'avait jamais provoqué chez lui tant d'irrationalité qu'il ne doutait pas une seconde de ce que le blond représentait pour lui, malgré toute la contrariété qu'une telle connaissance lui laissait. C'était tellement évident pour lui qu'il ne concevait pas que Johann ne le comprenne tout simplement pas.

Il se leva et s'avança vers le blond pour le prendre dans ses bras. Johann le laissa faire, restant malgré tout raide dans l'étreinte du détective.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, » souffla finalement ce dernier, parce qu'il avait voulu l'écrire dans sa lettre, puis le mettre dans ses télégrammes, puis le dire au téléphone à Johann, qu'il n'y était jamais parvenu mais que, ce soir, il ne pouvait plus le contenir.

Johann se raidit plus encore, et Sherlock crut que son cœur coulait. C'était parce qu'il ne savait pas quelle serait la réaction du soldat qu'il n'avait jamais autorisé les mots à franchir ses lèvres jusque-là. Et elle était là, la réponse du blond. Elle était dans ce raidissement. Il desserra les bras parce qu'il devait absolument se détourner, regarder par la fenêtre, n'importe où, pour que ses yeux ne soient pas visibles et que-

Les mains du soldat se refermèrent avec force sur les pans de sa veste. Le blond l'attira brusquement contre lui, ses bras pliés entre eux, et, après quelques instants de surprise, Sherlock passa à nouveau les siens autour de ses épaules. C'était une étreinte étrangement douce alors qu'il entourait de sa chaleur cet homme qui se blottissait contre lui comme Sherlock avait parfois vu des femmes le faire contre leur fiancé. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison, mais Johann avait besoin de la protection de ses bras, en cet instant, alors il la lui fournirait. Le blond était quelqu'un qui ne demandait jamais rien pour lui. Alors s'il en venait à lui réclamer cette étreinte qui lui ressemblait si peu, Sherlock ne pouvait pas la lui refuser. Surtout quand elle répandait un sentiment si réconfortant dans son propre corps également.

.

Sherlock écoutait la respiration régulière du blond qui dormait depuis un peu plus d'une heure à côté de lui. Il aimait observer les traits reposés du brun à la lumière diffuse des lampadaires qui montait tout juste assez pour qu'il puisse entrevoir son profil. Il lui semblait que c'étaient les seuls instants où Johann arborait un air serein. Le reste du temps, le soldat était inquiet. Toujours. Sherlock pouvait lire ses angoisses. Celle pour ses compagnons d'armes. Celle pour ce frère ou cette sœur, quelque part, que Sherlock lui avait déduit. Celle pour cette personne qui l'attendait en Allemagne que Sherlock avait également déduit.

Celle que Johann entretenait pour lui, aussi, quand il faisait des actions répréhensibles aux yeux de ces hommes qui tiraient sans autre forme de procès. Et dire que Johann en faisait partie... Dire qu'il était des leurs... Non. Il n'était pas des leurs.

Il lui avait expliqué, la veille de partir pour un mois entier. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était entré dans la Schutzstaffel en 1937. Avant la guerre, donc. Pas pour une conviction quelconque mais pour fuir son père et le contrarier tout autant, lui qui avait fait partie de la Wehrmacht en son temps. Johann lui avait raconté l'expansion des SS à cette époque (ils étaient plusieurs dizaines de milliers déjà, alors que l'organe politico-milicien n'avait pas encore quinze ans) et comment leurs prérogatives recouvraient de plus en plus celles de la Wehrmacht grâce au soutien d'Hitler. Combien, par conséquent, les deux entités militaires concurrentes se haïssaient. D'autant plus que le comportement de la milice favorite du Führer envers la population des pays conquis était si atroce que les soldats réguliers étaient choqués et s'en plaignaient avec véhémence. En Pologne, particulièrement, et Johann avait eu le visage atrocement tiré et amer en prononçant ces mots. Il en faisait alors partie. De ces monstres, tels qu'il les décrivait lui-même.

« Puis j'ai été dénoncé par un de ces types qui m'avait surpris avec un des soldats de l'armée allemande. Application du paragraphe 175. Quelques semaines dans un camp pour me « guérir » de ça – tu sais, Himmler voit notre « féminité » comme une menace pour « l'État viril, » mais aussi comme quelque chose qui peut se corriger. Bref. Après le camp, on m'a intégré dans la Werhmarcht. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas que je trouve une situation plus « agréable » que sur le Front, tu vois, pour qu'il n'y ait personne qui feigne d'être homosexuel dans le but d'être exclu de l'armée. Et puis parce qu'on serait « rééducables. » Au début, c'était le drame... J'avais fait tout ce que je pouvais pour ne plus subir l'influence de mon père, et je me retrouvais dans l'armée, comme lui... J'ai marché à travers la Belgique avec les autres, et le Front a été beaucoup moins pénible qu'en Pologne. Puis j'ai été mobilisé ici. Au final, mon intégration à la Wehrmacht est la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver, » avait conclu le blond en l'embrassant.

Le souvenir de cette confidence était encore vif dans sa mémoire. Sherlock regarda les lèvres à quelques centimètres de ses yeux et y déposa les siennes. Le blond bougea un peu contre lui, fronça les sourcils, ouvrit les yeux, puis, enfin, répondit à son baiser.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Ce n'est rien, » sourit le blond en frottant son nez contre la pommette du brun.

Même avec les yeux pleins de sommeil et prêts à se fermer à nouveau, la ride d'inquiétude était de retour, inconsciente, sur le front du blond. Sherlock se mordit la lèvre. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que les choses étaient claires.

« Je ne changerai pas, tu sais.

\- Mh ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- De ce que je fais et qui te déplaît. De mon refus de vous laisser occuper ce pays trop facilement. De mon soutien à ceux qui s'opposent à vous et de l'aide que je leur apporte. Je continuerai à le faire. C'est ma lutte à moi. Je ne changerai pas. »

Le blond plongea son regard dans le sien en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Puis il hocha la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau avec ferveur. Satisfait d'avoir clairement établi son point de vue, Sherlock posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux pour essayer de trouver le sommeil. Avoir dit ça, tout ça à voix haute, lui donna l'impression de s'être libéré d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de traîner depuis des mois. Enfin il reconnaissait ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il faisait. Il l'avait dit. Il l'avait dit à la seule personne de qui l'avis comptait. Il se sentit heureux d'une façon qui lui parut indécente en ces temps de guerre.

Il fut d'autant plus heureux quand un murmure brisa le silence pour atterrir sur sa joue.

« Je ne veux pas que tu changes. »

Alors Sherlock se promit de ne pas le décevoir. Et, peut-être, ils pourraient être heureux ensemble une fois par semaine pendant les mois à venir sans que personne ne les en empêche. Peut-être même la guerre se lasserait-elle d'être et finirait-elle par mettre fin à elle-même sans qu'ils aient jamais à sortir de cette chambre. À vrai dire, malgré ce qu'il venait de déclarer, Sherlock trouvait difficile de croire qu'à l'extérieur évoluaient des hommes et des lois qui les réprimaient, eux ainsi que des milliers d'autres personnes, alors qu'il était si bien dans ces bras forts.

Cette nuit-là, il rêva que Johann et lui habitaient à Londres ensemble et que la guerre n'existait pas.

.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! En espérant vous retrouver dans les reviews ;)**

 **Bonne semaine et bises à tous.**

Nauss

* * *

 **De l'Histoire !**

.

Des personnalités, d'abord, à éclaircir :

 **Jeannette Guyon :** Pourquoi vous en parler ? Parce que c'est très directement de cette femme que je me suis inspirée pour le personnage de Juliette.

Son rôle dans la Résistance consiste, à partir de septembre 1941, en l'exfiltration des agents et des civils menacés, de la zone occupée vers la zone libre ou vers des territoires neutres comme la Suisse. Elle devient ensuite un agent chargé de transmettre des informations entre les deux zones. En février 1942, elle est arrêtée par la Gestapo, interrogée et, faute de preuve, relâchée. Elle rejoint alors le réseau Confrérie Notre-Dame, réseau de renseignements de la France occupée vers la France libre et l'Angleterre, sous les ordres du Colonel Rémy (que Juliette évoque dans ce chapitre). En Juin 1942, le réseau est trahi et elle est contrainte de fuir à Lyon puis en Angleterre où elle travaille dans un centre opérateur, position qui ne lui convient pas, trop loin du terrain. Alors en 1944, elle est parachutée avec deux confrères à Loche pour procéder à un repérage de zones de parachutage et de cachettes pour les soldats qui seront par la suite parachutés, opération Pathfinder qui débouchera sur la création du réseau Phratrie. Elle sera décorée de la Distinguished Service Cross, devenant ainsi une des deux seules femmes à l'avoir reçue.

Elle est décédée le 17 Avril 2016, à l'âge de 97 ans.

J'ai entendu parler d'elle par un pur hasard qui n'a rien à voir avec mes recherches pour cette histoire. Et j'ai absolument voulu l'intégrer à mon histoire. Pour plusieurs raisons, j'ai changé son nom, son apparence physique... Des raisons scénaristiques, d'abord, parce que je voulais d'une Juliette blonde aux cheveux courts et travestie, et pas d'une Jeannette brune qui a toujours exercé en tant que femme. Et puis tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser le nom d'une personne ayant existé pour en faire de la fiction en réinventant des événements de sa vie. J'ai beaucoup trop de respect envers cette femme pour le faire.

 **.  
**

 **Mary Read et Ann Bonny :**

Alors, je sais que je parle d'une femme aux cheveux blonds et courts et qui fait penser à une dénommée Mary à Sherlock, mais il ne faut en aucun cas faire un quelconque parallèle entre Mary Morstan et Juliette. Ce n'est pas le but. Quoique si vous avez envie de fondre l'une et l'autre, pourquoi pas : j'imagine que des aspects de Juliette sont similaires à ceux de Mary M. Bref.

En vérité, Sherlock, quand il songe à Mary Read, pense à la corsaire qui a porté ce nom au XVIIIe siècle.

Elle est née à la fin du XVIIe siècle et, à la mort de son frère, sa mère se met à l'habiller en petit garçon pour continuer de percevoir l'argent qui est octroyé par le Noble du coin pour l'aîné, si celui-ci est masculin. Elle vit toute son enfance, adolescence et âge de jeune adulte en tant qu'homme, s'engageant comme son père avant elle sur des bateaux, puis dans l'armée britannique en Flandre pour combattre les Français dans la guerre de succession d'Espagne.

Après avoir dû quitter l'armée avec l'homme de qui elle tombe amoureuse, obligée de retrouver une position féminine, elle se travestit à nouveau à la mort de son époux et s'embarque à bord d'un nouveau navire, attaqué par des pirates auxquels elle se joint finalement, grossissant les rangs de l'équipage (easy). Comme ses compagnons, elle accepte par la suite le pardon royal et s'engage en tant que corsaire pour la couronne. Mutinerie de son équipage, ils retournent à la piraterie, et elle rencontre alors le célèbre pirate Jack Rakham et sa compagne Ann Bonny (ou Anne Bonny, il semble qu'il y ait plusieurs orthographes...) qui se travestit elle aussi en homme et se fait appeler Adam Bonny. Certains prêtent une liaison aux deux femmes. Avec Rakham, elles pillent sans relâche. Après plusieurs aventures qui méritent d'être lues (un simple tour sur la page wikipedia sur Mary Read peut suffire), leur navire est pris par les soldats du comte de Jamaïque, et Bonny et Read sont particulièrement affligées de voir que les pirates, soûls, n'opposent aucune résistance. Elles se battront seules pendant plusieurs heures, face aux soldat du comte et en s'acharnant aussi sur les incapables qui leur sert d'équipage, en tuant et blessant plusieurs, dont Rakham lui-même.

La légende dit qu'avant de tuer un de ses adversaires qu'elle venait de défaire, Mary dévoilait son sexe pour prouver qu'un homme pouvait être battu par une femme.

Funny fact : j'ai construit le personnage de Juliette, de son désir de prouver sa valeur à son travestissement, en passant par la liaison sous-entendue avec une femme, avant de chercher une corsaire à laquelle Sherlock pourrait la comparer. Le nombre de similitudes entre son personnage et Mary Read m'a plutôt fasciné.

.

Quelques informations autres :

 **Béret basque :** pourquoi Juliette porte-t-elle un béret basque ? (parce que, oui, il y a une raison) Tout simplement parce que c'était un signe de ralliement. Les résistants portaient des bérets basques qui, en dehors du Pays Basque, étaient peu répandus. Croiser quelqu'un qui en portait un permettait de penser de façon assez certaine qu'il faisait partie de la Résistance.

.

Et enfin, retour sur la législation et les organes politiques allemands, parce que ça fait longtemps :

 **Werhmacht :** C'est le nom de l'armée conventionnelle de l'Allemagne, au même titre que l'armée française. Elle n'a absolument rien à voir avec la Schutzstaffel qui regroupe les SS, troupes d'élites d'Hitler.

 **.**

 **Schutzstaffel :** Signifiant "Escadron de Protection," les SS sont les gardes du corps d'Hitler, au tout début. Ils servent à maintenir l'ordre lors des discussions et discours d'Hitler qui vient de sortir de prison en 1924 et qui commence à partager son idéologie. Ils sont appréciés de la Police de Munich, à l'origine, car d'une efficacité et discipline à toute épreuve : il gère tous les débordements, là où d'autres organes de type milice font beaucoup plus de dégâts. Hitler les trie sur le volet, s'assurant qu'ils sont sensibles à son idéologie. Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il gagne du pouvoir, il les engage de plus en plus nombreux et leur donne toujours plus d'importance. Lorsqu'il est élu chancelier, ils sont 52 000 membres à faire partie des SS et 162 000 à soutenir financièrement l'organisation. La confiance qu'il offre à cet organe et l'importance qu'il lui donne provoque de nombreux conflits entre les soldats de la Werhmacht et les combattants de la milice d'Hitler, les premiers voyant non seulement le comportement abject des SS envers les populations étrangères des pays envahis, lorsque la guerre commence, mais aussi parce que les deux corps militaires ont des rôles parfois similaires et que l'armée régulière assiste à une diminution des actions qui lui sont confiées. Surtout, au niveau de la haute hiérarchie, les généraux de la Werhmacht voient leur pouvoir se faire grignoter petit à petit.

Je ne vais pas entrer plus en détail sur l'organe politique qu'est la Schutzstaffel, beaucoup trop complexe pour être décrite en quelques lignes. Si ça vous intéresse, wikipedia regorge d'informations sur la question.

.

 **Paragraphe 175 :** On en a déjà parlé un peu dans les premiers chapitres. C'est le texte de loi régissant les exactions de type sexuel et leur punition, dans lesquelles l'homosexualité est comprise jusque dans les années 80, en Allemagne.

Je reviens dessus en raison de l'explication de Johann à Sherlock sur son parcours : pendant la guerre de 1939, notre blond dit avoir été exclu des SS parce qu'il a pratiqué un acte homosexuel et a été surpris et dénoncé. Il est alors interné dans un camp de redressement. Ces camps ont véritablement existé. A vrai dire c'étaient des camps de concentration comme les autres. Cependant, ce n'est qu'à partir de fin 1943 que les Allemands, pour ne pas précipiter la perte de leurs effectifs, décident d'intégrer à nouveau les gays dans leur armée régulière, après leur séjour dans un camp. L'idée est en effet de ne donner à personne l'espoir que se faire passer pour homosexuel permettra d'éviter le front. Le choix de laisser une "deuxième chance" à un individu dégradé pour son homosexualité est pris selon le risque de récidive. Cela va avec l'idée que l'homosexualité, menace pour l'état viril que prône Hitler de par la "féminité" qu'elle implique chez les individus concernés, est guérissable.

Avant 1943, les prisonniers des camps de concentration pour leur homosexualité n'en sortaient pas. J'ai volontairement modifié cette donnée dans mon histoire. De la même façon que j'ai intégré Johann dans un régiment comme les autres de la Werhmacht, alors qu'il aurait dû être affecté à un bataillon disciplinaire dans le meilleur des cas, dans une situation similaire.

.

Merci d'avoir lu ! A bientôt pour la suite !


	10. Chapitre 6 Partie 1

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour tout ceux qui ont eu la chance d'avoir des vacances, et que les vacances sont pour bientôt pour les autres !**

 **Un infini merci à mes revieweurs de compétition ! Merci aux followings et au favoritages :D Je vous aime, les gens.**

 **Et, comme toujours, merci à toi, super bêta, j'ai nommé Elie Bluebell *coeurs***

 **Pas de warning particulier pour ce chapitre, à part du SMUT  
**

 **Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Partie 1

.

La fin de l'année 1941 avait été d'un calme plat, après le retour de Johann. Ce dernier avait passé Noël et Nouvel An avec ses compagnons d'armes au d'Angleterre, où Sherlock et son orchestre avaient été embauchés exceptionnellement pour les deux soirées. Le brun et les musiciens avaient été autorisés à rentrer chez eux exténués à près de six heures du matin, alors que les soldats, dans un état d'ébriété franchement avancé, s'étaient dispersés par groupes de quatre ou cinq vers les différents logements mis à leur disposition depuis 1940. Inutile de dire que ces deux fêtes n'avaient par conséquent pas été célébrées par Sherlock et Johann _ensemble_.

Le brun avait depuis porté assistance à Lestrade sur quelques enquêtes, rien de passionnant, tout en percevant une excitation latente qui se construisait petit à petit chez l'homme. Quelque chose se tramait, semaine après semaine, et qui concernait les résistants, déduisait Sherlock. Il avait une petite idée sur la cause de cet enthousiasme difficilement contenu par le policier.

Ce fut un matin de mai qu'il apprit qu'il avait bien entendu parfaitement deviné.

.

L'imprimerie clandestine était installée boulevard Albert Premier. Juste à côté des locaux de la Gestapo. Sherlock observa les infrastructures, la machinerie. Tout était en place.

« Ça fait des mois qu'ils préparent tout ça, » commença de lui expliquer Lestrade.

C'était le flic qui lui faisait visiter les lieux. L'une des instigatrices des fameux badges en V à croix de Lorraine, Salomé Deneuves, était une brune énergique et désagréable – du moins le fut-elle immédiatement avec Sherlock, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. C'était avec elle que Lestrade avait travaillé dans la Police. Jusqu'en 1940. Elle avait alors été contrainte d'abandonner son poste au nom du sexisme dont faisait preuve le gouvernement en place, pour qui les seuls postes de la fonction publique qui convenaient aux femmes étaient ceux d'institutrices, d'infirmières ou de secrétaires. Une policière ne pouvait cadrer avec cela. « Plutôt mourir que de devenir secrétaire, » avait-elle apparemment craché. Et elle s'était prise au mot visiblement : son entreprise avait en effet toutes les chances de la transformer en cible d'un peloton d'exécution, observa Sherlock.

Ce dernier ne l'appréciait pas mais il ne put qu'être impressionné par l'énergie déployée par cette femme et son complice principal. En l'espace de quelques mois, avec l'appui de Lestrade, ils étaient passés de la distribution de badges controversés mais inoffensifs à l'aube de la publication du premier journal clandestin et résistant de la région. Les centaines d'exemplaires du premier numéro de _Lorraine Insoumise_ étaient ficelés par paquets de cinquante, prêts à être distribués. Il était sept heures du matin et ils étaient une vingtaine de commerçants à travers la ville qui attendaient, en ce 12 mai 1942, de recevoir le journal et de le vendre sous le manteau.

« Lestrade, non pas que je ne sois pas extatique d'avoir été arraché à ma chambre un dimanche matin à six heures pour visiter un appartement sordide transformé en imprimerie clandestine stupidement installée à deux pas d'un nid de SS, mais je ne suis pas certain de l'intérêt de ma présence ici.

\- _Stupidement installée à deux pas de..._? commença la brune avec un regard incrédule puis dégoûté. Vous le sortez d'où, Gregory, celui-là ?

\- Il travaille avec moi, Salomé, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

\- Oui. Oui, vous m'avez déjà dit que vous m'avez remplacée par un type qui bosse quand il le veut bien et qui ne fait même pas partie de la Police.

\- Je ne t'ai pas remplacée. Tu as été obligée de partir, malgré mes tentatives pour te faire rester. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un comme lui pour assurer une partie du boulot que tu faisais avant.

\- Si vous aviez besoin de quelqu'un au point de choisir un type qui n'est même pas de la maison, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas rappelée. J'aurais pu travailler de façon officieuse, moi aussi. Vous pourriez toujours me le demander, d'ailleurs.

\- Je... »

Le flic envoya un bref regard à Sherlock qui observait la brune remontée et le mépris qu'elle lui adressait par erreur. Lestrade n'en finissait pas de décider comment formuler ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire. Le détective décida de lui venir en aide :

« Il est évident que si, après avoir fait appel à moi de façon impromptue, il est revenu vers moi par la suite et non vers vous, cela signifie que le travail que je fournis est plus concluant que ce que vous étiez en mesure de lui apporter précédemment. Lestrade ? interrogea-t-il dans un claquement de langue impatient pour rappeler au flic qu'il n'avait pas toute la matinée.

\- Je... euh, s'emmêla ce dernier en voyant Salomé Deneuves se hérisser de colère. On n'a personne pour l'apporter à nos partenaires, ce matin... Le journal, je veux dire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en train de me dire que vous espérez mon aide pour livrer des journaux clandestins à travers la ville ? »

Le policier se passa une main dans les cheveux, la laissant reposer sur sa nuque ensuite alors qu'il avait l'air de réfléchir à la question. En attendant qu'il se décide à répondre, Sherlock s'approcha d'un des paquets duquel il finit par extraire un exemplaire. Il parcourut rapidement la Une. Plus loin, il trouva une frise chronologique avec quelques dates phares. Dont, deux mois plus tôt, le 27 mars 1942, le départ du premier convoi d'un gros millier d'« indésirables » parti de Compiègne et échoué Dieu savait où. Cette information, Sherlock l'avait apprise le surlendemain de sa survenue. Il n'avait pas su qu'en faire. C'était trop gros à appréhender. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi en faire et quel sens lui donner. Et c'était lui qui devait porter cette nouvelle, _toutes_ ces nouvelles à des commerçants qui les distribueraient ensuite à la population déjà déprimée ?

« Eh bien... J'imagine que j'ai eu l'idée absurde que, peut-être, tu voudrais bien nous filer un coup de main. Mais, non, c'est pour autre chose que je t'ai fait venir. Tu t'y connais en mécanique, n'est-ce pas ? Salomé et Francis ont eu quelques soucis avec la presse, à la fin des impressions. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais éventuellement y jeter un coup d'œil. »

Sherlock leva les yeux du journal dont les articles, qui auraient sans doute pu être d'un style plus fluide, étaient néanmoins très informatifs et de qualité. Il se demanda brièvement depuis quand Lestrade se croyait permis de l'utiliser pour des actions clandestines qui n'impliquaient pas des enquêtes.

« Vous savez ce que je pense des médias et de la presse, Lestrade. Vous croyez vraiment que je voudrais volontairement aider le deuxième numéro d'une feuille de chou à voir le jour ?

 _\- Feuille de chou_ ? répéta Deneuves sur un ton excédé. Ok, vous savez quoi Lestrade ? Je vais commencer à apporter les paquets chez... nos partenaires, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Sherlock, en qui elle n'avait clairement pas assez confiance pour donner des noms. S'il ne peut nous servir à rien, faites-le sortir d'ici. Et je vous préviens, Lestrade, s'il y a le _moindre_ problème avec les Boches, je le tiens pour responsable. Je vous rappelle que vous m'avez laissé conserver mon arme de fonction.

\- On s'en souviendra, dit Sherlock avec un geste vague de la main vers la brune sans lui accorder un regard.

\- Salomé, s'il te plaît, demanda le flic en dirigeant cependant son expression exaspérée vers Sherlock, face à sa mauvaise volonté à se montrer galant. Oui, pour le coup, oui, Sherlock, j'en suis convaincu. C'est la presse sur laquelle le Gouvernement, donc l'Allemagne, fait pression que tu hais, et les journalistes qui se laissent impressionner ou corrompre ou qui, tout simplement, partagent leurs idées, que tu méprises. Le travail de Salomé et Francis est justement à l'opposé de ça. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il observa le pseudonyme de l'auteur d'un des articles puis jeta un regard à la brune qui prenaient un lourd paquet sous chaque bras.

« Hippolyte, lut-il avec un hochement de tête vers Deneuves.

\- Un problème ? attaqua la jeune femme.

\- Aucun. C'est plutôt astucieux, à vrai dire. Reine amazone vindicative tuée par Héraclès - une des plus fortes représentations grecques de la virilité. Nom toutefois mieux voire uniquement connu lorsqu'il désigne son fils, qu'elle a eu de Thésée et qui fut maudit par Vénus... Un prénom mixte, donc, mais qui désigne plutôt un individu de sexe masculin dans l'imaginaire collectif. Qui vous représente tout en même temps qu'il détourne l'attention de vous, puisqu'on ne s'attend pas d'emblée à trouver une femme derrière ce pseudonyme. »

L'ex-policière se détourna sans lui répondre, ne trouvant aucune justification à attaquer en retour mais apparemment incapable de laisser le compliment l'atteindre. Elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas raide et sans un mot.

« Je suis désolé pour son attitude, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle-

\- Elle a été écartée d'un poste pour lequel elle était suffisamment compétente et discrète pour être votre seconde, si ce n'était officiellement du moins officieusement, puisqu'elle avait en partie le rôle que j'ai aujourd'hui... Et ce à cause d'un Gouvernement misogyne, donc d'hommes. Aujourd'hui, ce qu'elle voit, c'est que c'est un homme qui n'a aucune légitimité à la remplacer qui, pourtant, la remplace. Elle est parfaitement stupide, cependant, de faire de moi son ennemi comme si tout cela était de mon fait.

\- ... Sans doute, répondit Lestrade sans préciser si c'était à l'analyse de Sherlock ou sur sa dernière phrase qu'il rebondissait. Bref. Apparemment, le problème se situe au niveau de la presse... Tu veux bien y jeter un coup d'œil ?

\- Comment savez-vous que j'ai des connaissances en mécanique, Lestrade ? »

Le flic parut surpris par la question. Il fronça les sourcils comme s'il avait besoin de quelques secondes pour se souvenir de la personne qui lui avait fourni cette information.

« J'imagine que je pars du principe que tu sais tout faire. Et puis tu m'as parlé de connaissances en sabotage de générateurs électriques allemands, avant d'accueillir Julien chez toi. »

Sherlock l'observa minutieusement. Puis hocha la tête. L'espace d'une seconde, il s'était demandé si Johann avait pu parler du levier de commande au flic. Ce qui n'était pas rationnel et totalement illogique : il n'y avait aucune raison à cela. Il observa, comme chaque fois qu'une pensée paranoïaque comme celle-ci le secouait, le Mur porteur de son Palais Mental trembler dangereusement. Puis se stabiliser. Il parvenait à résister à la fissure qui courrait sous sa Sicile natale et aux secousses sismiques qu'elle créait. Et il fallait qu'il tienne. Parce que commencer à soupçonner Johann de relater des informations le concernant à Lestrade serait, en plus de totalement irrationnel, la porte ouverte à d'autres pensées paranoïaques, illogiques, et autrement plus dangereuses.

« Viens, je te montre, » finit par dire le policier après avoir subi et retourné son regard circonspect.

Sherlock, parfois, songeait que ce serait sa propre suspicion qui finirait par le trahir. Il suivit le policier vers la portion de machine incriminée.

.

Sherlock s'éveilla avec la sensation d'avoir chaud – information peu étrange, en cette fin d'un mois de juin aux températures drastiquement plus élevées que celui de l'année précédente – et d'être particulièrement excité. Il incrimina la bouche et les dents qui jouaient sur son téton alors que, dans son état de semi-éveil, il sentait le corps brûlant de Johann qui couvrait le sien.

« Ça y est, tu es réveillé ? » fit vibrer le blond contre sa peau.

Sherlock avait un doute, parce qu'il lui semblait qu'il avait ouvert les yeux mais que le monde était toujours aussi noir. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait posé l'écharpe bleu foncé du soldat sur ses paupières, vers cinq heures, alors que le jour perçait et l'avait éveillé – après plusieurs nuits sans sommeil, être empêché de dormir à cause de l'audace de l'astre du jour était tout simplement inacceptable. L'écharpe en question était celle qu'il avait réussi à extorquer au soldat, près de six mois auparavant, quand ce dernier était rentré de sa permission et qu'il avait réclamé la plaquette portant son matricule. Troc imposé d'une écharpe contre une chaîne avec un numéro gravé, en somme, et il lui avait semblé que le soldat était plus content que contrarié de son exigence.

Le détective, cependant, avait été profondément troublé de s'apercevoir que la plaque en question avait été sur son bureau pendant toute la durée de l'absence de Johann. Juliette ne l'avait pourtant pas évoquée une fois.

Le brun leva une main vers l'écharpe, main qui fut attrapée en même temps que les dents se refermaient sur son téton avec un peu moins de douceur et que, dans un bruit de gorge, le blond le dissuada :

« Nh nh. Tu laisses ça là.

\- Ça ne va pas être pratique pour bouger, fit remarquer Sherlock avec pragmatisme.

\- Personne ne te demande de bouger, laisse-toi simplement _faire_. »

Ce n'était pas un concept auquel Sherlock était opposé. Surtout quand la bouche migra, que le nez qui y était rattaché taquina les poils qui naissaient sous son nombril, suivant leur ligne jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Johann soient sur son membre et qu'il frissonne sous les baisers de l'Allemand.

Hier, avait commencé la distribution du numéro de juin du _Lorraine Insoumise_. Alors qu'il aidait Lestrade à charger les journaux dans sa voiture de fonction pour les livrer à qui de droit – il ne parvenait à croire les risques que prenaient cet homme, en utilisant en plus l'essence rationnée de son véhicule de police pour transporter les journaux – il avait pu voir que Salomé Deneuves le détestait toujours autant et il eut pitié d'elle et de la façon dont elle se trompait d'ennemi. Il s'était senti exalté quand Lestrade lui avait parlé du projet de Salomé et Francis de monter un poste radio clandestin d'ici quelques semaines, au-dessus de l'imprimerie.

À cette heure-ci, des centaines, peut-être même des milliers de personnes lisaient en cachette le journal. Le premier numéro avait été réimprimé rapidement, contre toute attente, et le tirage de ce second titre avait d'emblée été plus conséquent.

Il n'avait pas parlé à Johann de son rôle dans la question, mais avait laissé entendre au blond que la presse n'était pas entièrement aux mains des Allemands. Johann lui avait adressé ce que Sherlock appelait maintenant dans sa tête _le Regard_ , mélange de colère, d'inquiétude, de fatalisme et d'incertitude parce que, le brun en était sûr à présent, le soldat soutenait l'idée de la rébellion, si ce n'était sa participation active.

Il lui sembla que la journée commençait de façon excellente alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur les cheveux trop courts de Johann – le blond était passé sous la tondeuse l'avant-veille, comme toutes les fins de mois, ce qui était regrettable : il aimait quand son soldat était rasé de près, mais avec des cheveux plus longs qu'à la mode militaire. Il repoussa le blond pour ne pas le surprendre et ce dernier, en le finissant en quelques mouvements experts du poignet, vint l'embrasser avec ardeur. Sherlock trouvait une indécence particulièrement excitante à l'idée d'avoir contre ses lèvres celles qui étaient autour de son sexe quelques secondes plus tôt. Il haleta dans la bouche du brun, ses doigts fichés dans ses épaules et les yeux toujours aveugles.

Pendant quelques minutes, Johann l'embrassa paresseusement alors même que Sherlock ne prenait pas la peine de répondre aux caresses de sa bouche. Puis le brun voulut s'asseoir pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas le seul à voir le jour se lever sur un si plaisant réveil.

« Attends, » lui imposa le blond alors qu'il passait les doigts de part et d'autre de son crâne pour attraper les pans de l'écharpe et les nouer derrière sa tête, emprisonnant quelques boucles brunes dans la manœuvre.

Oui, l'écharpe tenait bien cette fois, et Sherlock se rappela une certaine lettre envoyée des mois plus tôt. Ils n'avaient jamais mis à exécution la vision lubrique de Johann – ils n'en avaient ni le matériel, ni l'envie, alors qu'ils se dévoraient avec la même passion encore un an et quatre mois après leur rencontre. Sherlock ne parvenait pas à croire qu'ils se connaissaient depuis tout à la fois tant et si peu de temps. C'était comme s'il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs qui auraient plutôt été des images d'un vieux film, de l'époque où il ne fréquentait pas le blond. Et, d'un autre côté, un an et quatre mois à voir semaine après semaine le même individu et à en venir à avoir _besoin_ de savoir qu'il serait là la semaine suivante était une notion trop hautement improbable chez un être de sa constitution pour qu'il ne fronce pas les sourcils à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Les mains du blond étaient sur lui, à nouveau ; dans ses boucles entravées par l'écharpe, sur sa joue alors que le blond amenait son visage aveugle à son aine. Sherlock trouva l'érection du soldat et se délecta de n'en percevoir que sa chaleur et sa douceur, l'odeur musquée et le frémissement des cuisses sous ses doigts alors que sa langue suivait la veine qui courait de la base au gland, qu'il humidifia par des lapements joueurs. Avant de le prendre profondément en bouche et d'ajuster ses mouvements aux frissons qu'il sentait sous ses mains. Il lui sembla que le blond était très inspiré par l'image qu'il devait représenter, car ce dernier tira sur ses boucles assez rapidement. Sherlock lutta, gronda autour du membre avec un vicieux coup de langue et Johann répondit dans un grognement incohérent en même temps qu'il venait. Le soldat cessa de se battre et laissa le brun le garder en bouche autant de temps qu'il en avait envie.

Sherlock aimait encore plus embrasser Johann quand il venait d'avoir sa semence sur sa langue. Il s'installa tranquillement à son côté, nichant son visage dans son cou, alors que le blond se laissait le temps de récupérer. Bon sang, que cet homme était devenu indispensable à son équilibre... Cette idée était angoissante. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'angoisse alors que la chaleur du soleil par la vitre et leur état post-coïtal les engourdissaient dangereusement vers le sommeil à nouveau.

« Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? marmonna Johann d'une voix peu intelligible.

\- Je reste avec toi dans ce lit toute la journée, s'entendit répondre Sherlock en songeant que l'idée qu'il venait d'émettre était excellente.

\- Mh. Je sais pas avec qui tu pourras faire ça, mais pas moi en tout cas. Il va falloir que j'y aille. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils – même s'il n'était pas sûr que Johann pouvait le voir, avec l'écharpe toujours en place – et vint se blottir un peu plus fermement contre le blond en grommelant des mots sans suite pour marquer son désaccord. Le soldat rit, caressa son dos, ses reins, ses cheveux. Puis :

« Tu es sur une enquête, en ce moment ?

\- Moui. Il faut que je passe voir Lestrade, d'ailleurs. J'ai besoin d'une petite aide de la loi. »

Johann s'était raidi, à la mention de Lestrade, mais sembla plus enclin à taquiner le détective sur un autre front :

« Sherlock Holmes qui utilise les lois pour ses enquêtes ? Vraiment ? Tu es désespéré ?

\- Idiot. J'ai besoin d'un mandat pour visiter une maison.

\- Et Lestrade peut te procurer ça ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas. Il suffit de savoir lui demander.

\- ... Mh, » émit le blond.

Sherlock ne voulait pas d'une énième discussion à propos du policier. Johann en avait décidé autrement, visiblement.

« Je n'aime pas la façon qu'il a de t'utiliser. »

Tiens, un nouvel angle d'attaque.

« Il ne m'utilise pas. Je deviendrais fou s'il ne me donnait pas ces enquêtes. J'en ai besoin pour ne pas mourir d'ennui.

\- Je ne te parle pas des enquêtes. Je te parle du reste.

\- Comment ça, le reste ?

\- Juste... Tout. Les actions répréhensibles qu'il te fait faire. Je ne trouve pas ça très responsable de sa part. S'il tenait à toi, il ne t'exposerait pas à tant de dangers. Mais il le fait. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas immédiatement. Puis répéta :

« Il ne m'utilise pas. Il me donne l'occasion de _faire_ quelque chose.

\- Il te met en danger.

\- Bien sûr. Puisque faire quelque chose c'est _forcément_ se mettre en danger.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, déclara le blond, abandonnant tout faux-semblant. Tu n'aurais jamais commencé à faire des enquêtes sensibles qui peuvent te mettre sur la route des résistants ou des SS, sans lui. Tu n'aurais pas accueilli cette résistante – pas la peine d'avoir l'air surpris, je ne suis pas _si_ stupide que ça, je sais que c'est lui qui t'a mis en contact avec elle – et là tu ne participerais pas à l'édition d'un journal clandestin et controversé, s'il n'était pas là.

\- Je ne fais qu'aider à l'impression, quand il y a un problème sur la chaîne. Et ce n'est pas _son_ projet à lui, pensa bon de préciser le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Et tu te trompes si tu crois que je ne serais pas tout autant en train de faire... ce genre de choses, s'il n'était pas là. Peut-être même que je prendrais encore plus de risques – même si je _sais_ que je m'en sortirai toujours, de toute façon. »

Il sentit le blond se raidir contre lui.

« Voilà, c'est pour _ça_ que je déteste savoir que tu les aides. Parce que tu ne prends pas du tout la mesure du risque. Tu es convaincu que tu es plus puissant que tout le monde...

\- Je suis plus intelligent que tout le monde.

\- La balle d'un fusil se fout de l'intelligence du type qu'elle tue. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il retira l'écharpe parce qu'il en avait assez de ne rien voir et qu'il lui semblait que l'atmosphère n'était clairement plus au jeu.

« Tu lui fais entièrement confiance, à ce type ? demanda finalement le blond.

-Oui, » déclara Sherlock après une seconde de réflexion.

Johann eut l'air pensif. Puis demanda :

« Est-ce que vous avez un téléphone dans cet appartement ?

\- Non.

\- Vraiment ? demanda le blond avec surprise.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Tu... Tu n'as personne à appeler ? Je veux dire... tu n'as pas de famille ? »

Le brun l'observa soudain minutieusement. C'était très rare que Johann lui pose une question personnelle et il lui semblait que le blond ne s'était jamais aventuré de lui-même sur un terrain aussi intime de la vie de Sherlock. Il sentait la curiosité, _l'envie_ réelle de savoir dans le regard bleu. Il se remémora l'histoire qu'il avait racontée à Johann sur son passé et choisit ses mots avec soin.

« J'ai... _j'avais_ un frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

C'était dur. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Et, tout à la fois, il avait atrocement envie d'en parler, maintenant qu'il s'était risqué à commencer. Il lui semblait que ce n'était que justice que ce soit avec Johann qu'il l'évoque en premier.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis... un an et demi. Il a cessé de m'envoyer des lettres.

\- Tu as essayé de demander à des gens qui l'auraient connu ?

\- Je n'ai de contact avec aucun d'entre eux. Il a... il travaillait dans la politique, pas du tout dans le coin où nous habitions _avant_ , essaya d'expliquer Sherlock tout en sachant que c'était absolument impossible de se faire comprendre. Je ne connais personne qui aurait habité près de chez lui ni... qui travaillait avec lui. Il faudrait que j'aille sur place pour ça. Il avait une... vision controversée par rapport au pouvoir en place. C'est à cause de ça qu'il a été... Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu n'es jamais rentré pour aller voir toi-même ?

\- Depuis novembre 1940 ? J'ai la vague impression que je suis coincé ici, sauf si tu peux me fournir un laissez-passer pour l'aller _puis_ le retour.

\- ... Tu ferais mieux de ne pas revenir, si tu réussis à passer en Angleterre, fit remarquer le blond tout en l'emprisonnant fermement de ses deux bras contre son corps.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer chez... chez moi, trancha le brun.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Sherlock choisit, une fois encore, sa formulation avec minutie.

« Parce que si j'en suis parti, en vrai, c'est parce que nous étions dans une situation très compliquée avec des... familles peu scrupuleuses, influentes dans les milieux criminels. Pour faire simple. »

Pour faire _très_ simple, à vrai dire.

Johann le regarda dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils et Sherlock s'en voulut d'être à l'origine de l'approfondissement de la ride d'inquiétude.

« Tu as _fui_ l'Angleterre ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ton frère est resté sur place ? Pourquoi ? »

Ça, c'était impossible à expliquer. Son mensonge ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. La situation politique de l'Angleterre était simplement trop différente de celle d'Italie. Il se demandait même s'il ne venait pas déjà de faire passer Mycroft pour un dangereux terroriste en sous-entendant que ses idées controversées étaient sûrement à l'origine de sa mort.

Les images de ses passés se baladaient joyeusement d'une portion à l'autre de son Palais Mental, comme si elles avaient le droit de se mélanger. Il lui faudrait faire le ménage, après cette conversation. Il était parfaitement conscient, ceci dit, d'être celui qui venait de dessiner une porte ouverte dans le Mur, alors qu'il essayait d'expliquer ce qu'il était impossible d'expliquer. Arranger la vérité était bien plus difficile que de se contenter de mentir. Surtout quand c'était Johann qu'il avait face à lui et que ce dernier lui demandait d'une voix douce pourquoi son frère avait décidé de ne pas s'enfuir.

« Parce qu'il est stupide, finit par dire le brun en amenant son visage dans le cou du blond. _Était_ , » se corrigea-t-il à mi-voix.

La main de Johann était dans ses cheveux et les caressait doucement. Le silence revint pendant quelques minutes.

« J'ai une sœur, finit par dire le blond d'une voix faible. Une _demi-_ sœur. Quand on a émigré en... en Allemagne, on est restés deux ans en France, à Paris. Pour des affaires financières de mon père. J'avais quatre ou cinq ans. C'est pour ça que je comprenais à peu près le Français, quand on s'est rencontrés, et que c'est vite revenu ensuite. Mon père a trompé ma mère avec une Française. La fille en question est tombée enceinte, mon père a apparemment renié ma demi-sœur et, quand on est partis en Allemagne, ni ma mère ni moi ne savions quoi que ce soit. Et puis d'un coup, il a décidé d'avoir des regrets. Harriet avait six ans quand il l'a récupérée – je n'ai jamais su comment et je pense ne pas vouloir le savoir – et qu'il l'a ramenée à la maison. Moi j'en avais dix. Du coup on a grandi ensemble à partir de ce moment-là. Ça a été terrible pour ma mère et il y a quelque chose qui n'est jamais passé entre Harriet et moi mais... je l'admire beaucoup et on a finalement trouvé des points d'accroche. Elle a toujours été... très en opposition avec mon père, disons. Elle a fini par fuguer quand elle avait treize ans. Elle continuait de m'écrire à la maison, à l'époque elle m'avait donné une adresse à laquelle je pouvais lui répondre. J'ai pu lui donner mon affectation mais... c'est devenu compliqué d'avoir un contact avec elle depuis le début de la guerre. Je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles depuis quelques mois. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Il entendait cette histoire et il sentait les caresses qui ne s'étaient pas arrêtées dans son dos. Comme si, en prenant soin des blessures invisibles du brun, Johann appliquait du baume sur les siennes.

« C'est pour ça que Lestrade pense que tu viens de Brighton ? » demanda soudain le blond.

Sherlock sursauta. Réellement. Il sentit son cœur accélérer d'une façon sans doute inquiétante et la panique l'envahir. Il s'exhorta au calme en inspirant profondément. Il était impossible que Johann n'ait pas senti sa réaction et ce dernier l'étreignit avec plus de force en ajoutant :

« Parce que tu veux t'assurer que personne ne connaisse ton histoire réelle et puisse relier avec ton passé – et surtout que personne de ton passé ne puisse remonter jusque toi ? »

Cette fois, le brun se dégagea des bras du blond pour observer attentivement son visage de ses yeux plissés. Il n'était pas certain de savoir s'il devait céder au soulagement ou à la panique pure.

« Ces personnes pourraient être une menace pour toi, encore aujourd'hui ? lui demanda le blond comme si ce qu'il venait de soulever était parfaitement normal.

-... Je ne sais pas, finit par répondre Sherlock, le regard toujours plissé alors que ses yeux passaient à toute vitesse de la pupille droite à la pupille gauche du soldat. C'est une possibilité que je ne peux pas écarter. »

L'information sembla contrarier immensément Johann qui fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils.

« Ça n'a aucune importance, » s'entendit dire Sherlock.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il eut l'air de réfléchir à la question. Puis hocha la tête – Sherlock n'était pas certain qu'il acquiesçait à ce qu'il venait de dire ou aux pensées qu'il avait déroulées derrière son front – puis tendit le cou pour l'embrasser. Avant de se lever.

Sherlock l'accompagna au salon, l'y embrassa, ignorant le regard noir d'Andy dans leur dos. Avant de fermer la porte derrière le blond, il eut le temps de voir Monsieur Fernand dont les yeux semblèrent plantés dans le dos du soldat jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse dans les escaliers. Sherlock revint dans le salon puis la cuisine sans attendre de recevoir le regard méprisant de son voisin pour se retrancher dans l'appartement. Il ignorait si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le soldat allemand sortir de chez eux. Dans tous les cas, c'était un fait contre lequel il ne pouvait plus rien à présent.

.

Pour la deuxième fois, Sherlock interrompit un entretien entre Johann et Lestrade quand il fit irruption dans le bureau sans toquer. Quoi qu'il ait été en train de dire mourut dans la gorge du policier qui referma la bouche avec une expression exaspérée adressée au brun.

L'Allemand se tourna vers l'importun avec un regard dur qui percuta Sherlock. Le regard en question se troubla et changea sensiblement lorsque le soldat le reconnut, de même que sa stature qui perdit de son assurance menaçante. Sherlock, cependant, avait eu le temps de voir ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque-là : le soldat tel qu'il l'était réellement quand il n'était ni de relâche ni seul dans l'appartement avec lui. Il n'avait jamais envisagé que Johann puisse se montrer dur en tant qu'individu avec ceux qui n'étaient pas lui, s'aperçut soudain le détective. Il observa, intéressé par le processus, le doute s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine, la compresser, et des questions se développer comme si elles avaient toujours existé en lui et qu'il n'avait fallu que cette pression pour qu'elles s'extraient des profondeurs qui les contenaient jusque là. Il se rendit compte, soudain, qu'il ne connaissait de cet homme que la part qu'il voulait bien lui montrer quand ils étaient cachés derrière une porte. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était Johann en dehors de ça, de la façon dont ses compagnons d'arme le voyaient, de son contact avec les autres habitants de cette ville qu'il occupait. Ni de ce qu'était sa vie quand il était en Allemagne.

Quelque chose passa sur le visage du soldat, comme s'il avait pu suivre les pensées du brun. La voix tranchante de Lestrade le ramena au présent.

« Sherlock, dégage, je n'ai pas le temps pour toi aujourd'hui. Je n'ai aucune affaire à te donner et je suis _occupé_. »

Conversation entre le policier et le soldat qui avait sans doute été aussi cordiale que d'habitude... Le brun plissa les yeux. Il faillit faire volte-face. Mais il _devait_ lui parler.

« Lestrade, il y a-

\- J'ai dit _pas maintenant_. »

Il n'avait pas l'habitude que le policier lui parle ainsi. Un sentiment très désagréable s'ajouta au doute. En désespoir de cause, le brun se tourna vers le soldat :

« Johann, est-ce que tu pourrais sortir pour-

\- _Sherlock_ , » l'interrompit le flic avec cette fois une réelle colère – pas seulement de voir son autorité remise en cause, s'aperçut Sherlock, mais également que le détective s'autorise à _montrer_ qu'il connaissait le soldat et se permette d'être familier avec lui.

Le brun en eut assez, soudain. Il n'était pas là par plaisir. Il claqua la porte dans son dos pour couper le monde extérieur du microcosme de cette pièce. Puisque Lestrade avait peur, autant le rassurer. Et s'il ne voulait pas lui faciliter la tâche, qu'à cela ne tienne : non seulement il dirait ce qu'il avait à dire mais en plus ferait-il croire au policier qu'il s'y prenait d'une façon _prudente_. Ce fut donc en Anglais qu'il déclara :

« Il y a des rumeurs qui vous mettent derrière la parution du numéro de juin du _Lorraine Insoumise_ et qui vous prêtent le pseudonyme de Pygmalion. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez le savoir. »

Le numéro incriminé avait fait l'objet d'un rapport de police, deux jours plus tôt, 14 juillet 1942. Façon assez ironique de célébrer la fête nationale, s'était dit Sherlock. Il n'avait pas pensé que qui que ce soit pourrait mettre en lien le _Lorraine_ avec Lestrade, cependant. D'autant plus que le flic n'était définitivement pas Pygmalion.

Il observa patiemment Lestrade qui, après avoir été sur le point de l'interrompre en hurlant, restait bouche-bée. Le flic envoya un bref regard à Johann. Ce dernier les observait en fronçant les sourcils, mimant à merveille l'incompréhension que Sherlock voulait le voir montrer.

« Où as-tu entendu ça ? finit par demander le chef de police, en Anglais également, l'air toujours passablement contrarié en plus d'inquiet, à présent.

\- À l'Excelsior.

\- Qui ?

\- Aucune importance. Amis ou pas, si eux discutent de telles rumeurs, c'est qu'elles peuvent atteindre les oreilles de personnes qui, elles, sauront manipuler l'information contre vous. Peut-être est-ce déjà le cas.

\- Merde. »

Le policier porta une main à son front. Puis releva la tête.

« C'était tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Sherlock plissa les yeux.

« … Oui.

\- Très bien. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Si tu veux bien sortir, maintenant... »

Yeux qui se plissèrent un peu plus pour devenir deux minces fentes.

« Mais vous-

\- Sherlock, _s'il te plaît_. »

Maintenant qu'il avait délivré son message, le brun regarda véritablement le policier. Il lut son regard. Il lut le silence qui avait été celui de Johann pendant tout cet échange. Il regarda les deux hommes tour-à-tour.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien qui te regarde, une fois encore.

\- Johann ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le soldat.

Ce dernier ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas le regard dur qu'il lui avait adressé à son entrée, mais arborait malgré tout une expression fermée. Les deux hommes ne voulaient rien lui dire. C'était intolérable.

Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, Lestrade finit par faire le tour de son bureau et lui saisit l'épaule pour le mener vers la porte. Il profita du rapprochement pour chuchoter à son oreille :

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies parlé de ça devant _lui_. Je vois que tu lui fais une confiance aveugle et je veux bien imaginer qu'il ne comprend pas un mot d'Anglais, mais c'est inacceptable. _Réfléchis_ et arrête de voir les choses telles que tu voudrais qu'elles soient pour les regarder telles qu'elles _sont_. »

Le brun se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il lui sembla apercevoir à la périphérie de son champ de vision le geste compulsif que Johann ne put retenir, comme s'il avait lui aussi été sur le point de repousser le policier.

« Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ? » demanda Sherlock en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Le soldat ne céda pas, l'air atrocement mal-à-l'aise. Il semblait avoir terriblement chaud dans son uniforme, sous ces trente-trois degrés insupportables.

« Très bien. »

D'un geste sec, Le brun replaça la manche de sa chemise que Lestrade avait attrapée en même temps que son épaule et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Lestrade voulait faire sa tête de mule et ne lui montrer _aucune_ gratitude pour l'information qu'il lui avait apportée ? Parfait. Qu'il se débrouille. Sherlock se demandait même bien pourquoi il avait pris la peine de prévenir ce flic, un parmi tant d'autres, de cette histoire de rumeurs, alors que tout cela ne le concernait absolument pas.

Et Johann, lui, ne voulait rien lui dire ? Parfait. Sherlock ne l'accepterait pas chez lui ce soir, jeudi 16 juillet. Et le blond ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Le détective était en colère, ce qu'Antonin remarqua dès qu'il entra dans l'appartement. Le garçon secoua la tête et rejoignit Andy dans la cuisine alors que Sherlock claquait la porte derrière lui, fermement remonté contre les deux hommes qu'il avait laissés dans le commissariat, et prêt à mettre à exécution sa sentence pour le soldat blond.

Mais le soldat blond ne vint pas au d'Angleterre, ce soir-là.

En se tournant et se retournant entre ses draps, Sherlock ne cessa de s'interroger sur les mots de Lestrade. _Arrête de voir les choses telles que tu voudrais_ _qu'elles soient_ _pour les regarder telles qu'elles sont._ Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient une mise en garde, une du même type que celle que le policier lui avait adressée chez Angelo. Une que Lestrade avait voulu garder secrète, susurrée à son oreille, pour être _sûr_ que, si jamais l'Allemand parlait un mot d'Anglais, il n'en entende rien. Est-ce que le flic avait voulu lui faire passer un message ? Est-ce qu'il y avait _quoi que ce soit_ qu'il savait sur Johann qui représentait un danger pour le violoniste ? Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose que le flic savait et qui aurait échappé à Sherlock ?

 _Il y a tellement de choses que tu sais ne pas avoir compris sur ce blond_ , se rappela-t-il.

Le détective serra les dents. Essaya de ne pas ruminer toute la nuit sur l'absence de Johann au d'Angleterre ce soir. Et ne dormit pas.

* * *

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu !**

 **A la semaine prochaine (probablement).**

Nauss

* * *

De l'Histoire !

.

 **Le premier convoi, parti du camp Royalieu à Compiègne :**

C'est le premier d'une sinistre liste bien trop longue. Il contint 1112 individus, dont un mineur, desquels 19 étaient encore vivants à la libération. Celui-ci, comme les quarante-cinq premiers convois de détenus juifs livrés par la France, avait pour gare d'arrivée celle du camp d'Auschwitz.

Bien entendu, personne ne savait quelle était sa destination, en tout cas à ce moment là.

.

 **Lorraine Insoumise :  
**

Ce titre de journal n'existe pas. Cependant, je me suis très très directement inspirée de son équivalent réel, la _Lorraine Libre_. Lui prêtant des fondateurs totalement différents de l'original, je n'ai pas voulu garder le même nom tout en voulant lui faire référence.

Il fut bien créé en mai 1942, par Marcel Leroy (que j'ai ici transformé en Salomé Deneuves : c'est également lui, dans la réalité, qui a créé les badges en V à croix de Lorraine évoqués dans des chapitres précédents) et le numéro de juin fit l'objet d'un rapport de police retransmis à la Gestapo du Boulevard Albert Premier, le 14 juillet 1942. Je n'ai aucune idée du siège réel du journal à ce moment-là : placer ses locaux juste à côté du bureau de SS était un petit plaisir personnel.

Il n'existe aucune trace, que je sache, d'un lien entre un inspecteur de police et ce journal.

La _Lorraine libre_ était, dans ses premiers numéros, surtout de la propagande et pas de l'information : il n'existait en réalité à cette époque aucun lien possible entre la zone interdite de Lorraine et le reste de la France, et encore moins avec Londres d'où provenaient de nombreuses informations et plans stratégiques. En lien avec ça, il n'y a d'ailleurs aucune réelle raison pour que Sherlock ait entendu parlé du premier convoi de Compiègne. Mais comme c'est Sherlock et qu'il est capable de trouver des informations là où personne ne le peut, on va dire que ça passe :]

.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	11. Chapitre 6 Partie 2

**Hello les copains !**

 **Des mercis immenses pour vos derniers retours, je vous ai répondu, et aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre en raison de leur statut de guest, pour ma plus grande frustration : vous êtes trop top, merci BEAUCOUP pour vos reviews sur cette fic et sur les autres. JoyceAnn, tes reviews m'ont très fort touchée. Ravie que cette histoire te plaise, au final !  
**

 **Plein de bisous et de mercis à Elie Bluebell, super bêtaaaaa :3**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Partie 2 :

.

Ce fut au Baron Noir qu'il apprit la rumeur : il y avait eu une rafle à Paris. Gigantesque. Des centaines, des milliers, même, de juifs enfermés dans le Vélodrome d'Hiver depuis deux jours, sans qu'on sache réellement pourquoi ni dans quel but. Sherlock savait que, depuis quelques mois, des trains emplis de juifs et d'opposants prisonniers quittaient régulièrement les camps d'internement de Drancy et de Pithiviers pour une destination ignorée. Il lui semblait évident que les détenus du Vélodrome d'Hiver aurait un destin similaire.

En ce 18 Juillet, Sherlock se sentit envahi par une vague d'incompréhension qui le dépassa et lui donna le tournis. On parlait de repeupler les terres de l'Est gagnées sur l'URSS par l'Allemagne. Dans quelle mesure pouvait-on faire confiance à cette information ? Pourquoi les repeupler avec les « indésirables » du Troisième Reich ? Mais quelle autre explication que celle-là, après tout ?

Le brun observa distraitement ses mains qui tremblaient sur la table devant lui, alors que l'idée ne parvenait pas à se classer dans son Palais Mental et revenait irriter son cerveau sans qu'il réussisse à lui trouver une réponse _compréhensible._

Il fallut que Lestrade claque des doigts devant ses yeux pour qu'il s'aperçoive que le flic était là, à côté de lui. Sherlock vit quelques regards furtifs vers eux. La présence des forces de l'ordre ici était tout à la fois inhabituelle et réprouvée. Le brun leva le regard et le focalisa sur le visage du flic. Ses traits étaient tirés et anxieux, son visage très pâle.

« Lestrade ? »

Le flic ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de se diriger vers la sortie. Sherlock se leva comme un automate et le suivit. Au passage, l'un des hommes qu'il voyait régulièrement ici et qui lui avait déjà fourni quelques renseignements lui demanda, en même temps qu'il lançait un regard méprisant au chef de Police qui atteignait la porte :

« Un problème ?

\- Non, » répondit Sherlock, sans savoir s'il était dans le vrai ou non.

Ils n'allèrent pas au commissariat. C'était nouveau. Lestrade avait _toujours_ fait confiance à ses propres locaux. Ils marchèrent en silence sous le soleil de plomb. Les passants autour d'eux n'étaient ni plus ni moins maussades que d'habitude. Comment réagiraient-ils quand ils apprendraient la nouvelle du Vel' d'Hiv ? Sherlock avait envie de croire qu'ils seraient aussi choqués que lui. Depuis quelques mois, la présence des Allemands faisait bouillonner de plus en plus de personnes. Après que la peur de leur arrivée était retombée un peu et que l'envahissement de la Lorraine pour l'Espace Vital allemand avait été mieux toléré, les Lorrains qui, jusque-là, avaient tenté de ne pas donner leur avis étaient de plus en plus remontés, chuchotant d'une voix énervée après le passage d'une escouade de SS ou de soldats de la Wehrmacht. Sherlock voulait croire que ces personnes seraient scandalisées, bouleversées d'apprendre que des milliers de juifs avaient été arrachés de leurs habitations à Paris pour remplir l'Est. Qu'elles le seraient plus que lui, étant donné que le détective avait appris depuis toujours à réprimer ses émotions pour qu'elles ne l'envahissent pas aux moments les moins opportuns. Il avait tellement _hâte_ d'avoir son violon entre les doigts. Ou Johann avec lui.

Lestrade, lui, semblait être parfaitement au courant. Pourquoi avait-il recherché Sherlock jusqu'à le trouver au Baron Noir, le violoniste ne se l'expliquait pas. Si ce n'était qu'il y avait _autre chose_. Il travaillait cette pensée en essayant d'occulter momentanément celle qui l'empêchait d'être totalement en contact avec la réalité, quand soudain l'intuition lui tomba dessus. Une intuition qui correspondait en tout point avec les signes qui s'accumulaient autour de lui depuis quelques jours.

« Il y en a une de prévue à Nancy, » dit-il alors qu'ils dépassaient la statue de Stanislas sur la place du même nom dont les pavés blancs les éblouissaient.

Lestrade observa les bâtiments officiels aux traits classicistes corinthiens autour d'eux – l'Hôtel de ville, l'Opéra, l'Hôtel de la Reine... Au coin de la rue Sainte-Catherine, qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir d'ici, la Préfecture. Le regard de l'homme poivre-et-sel était amer et presque répugné alors qu'il détaillait en silence les bâtiments officiels et administratifs. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il répondit que Sherlock sut qu'il l'avait entendu.

« Ça fait une heure et demi que je te cherche. Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance, Sherlock ? »

Le détective leva un sourcil vers le flic, mais ce dernier ne le regardait toujours pas. Ils passèrent sous la Porte Héré que la statue pointait du doigt et virent, au loin, de l'autre côté du long Cours Léopold, le Palais du Gouverneur occupé par les Allemands depuis Juin 1940. La magnificence du Cours parut écrasante à Sherlock, soudain, comme un mensonge qui, à l'époque de la construction des grandes places de Nancy, aurait dû servir à rallier deux quartiers aux populations qui ne se mélangeaient toujours pas, aujourd'hui. Ces endroits qui faisaient la renommée de la ville par leur apparence et leur propreté étaient sans aucun doute ceux qu'il fréquentait le moins. Il lui sembla particulièrement ironique que Lestrade guide leurs pas au cœur de l'administration de Nancy pour lui parler.

« Oui, finit par répondre le violoniste quand il vit que le flic ne dirait rien. Évidemment que vous pouvez.

\- J'ai déjà mis Andresson, Dimmoque et Bertrand sur l'affaire. _L'affaire_ , répéta Lestrade avec un rire amer, comme s'il n'en revenait pas d'utiliser ce mot dans ces circonstances. Nous avons une liste de trois cent quatre-vingt-cinq noms. Tous des étrangers de confession juive arrivés ces dernières années, ou des « apatrides » comme _ils_ disent. J'ai mis tous mes hommes sur l'opération, en fait. Tous ceux que j'ai pu contacter. J'ai besoin de toi pour accueillir certains d'entre eux qui ne pourront pas partir aujourd'hui.

\- Certains de vos hommes qui ne pourront pas partir ? » répéta Sherlock, parce que le flic n'était pas clair.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui comme s'il le découvrait soudain à ses côtés. Puis passa une main sur ses yeux en essayant d'organiser ses pensées.

« Désolé, je suis là-dessus depuis sept heures ce matin, je... Demain. Demain, _ils_ vont faire une rafle. Il y en a eu une avant-hier au Vélodrome d'Hiver et... et je vois que tu es déjà au courant. Je... Nous prévenons toutes les personnes menacées, à savoir toutes celles que nous avons recensées à leur arrivée ici en provenance de l'Europe de l'Est. Nous leur fournissons des laissez-passer et des billets de train. On ne peut rien faire d'autre... Mais certains ne peuvent pas partir. Il y en a d'autres qu'on n'a pas pu prévenir parce qu'ils ne sont pas chez eux. Je... Est-ce que tu veux bien, si je te donne leur nom, essayer de les trouver avant ce soir et de leur donner ces autorisations de quitter la région ? _S'il te plaît_? »

Sherlock se sentit profondément insulté par ce « s'il te plaît. » À cette heure-ci, il était à deux doigts de secouer le flic pour que ce dernier parle plus vite et se dépêche de lui communiquer les noms. Il était seize heures et le dernier train partait à dix-huit heures trente, il le savait.

« Combien sont-ils encore à devoir être prévenus ?

\- Une cinquantaine. Ce sont les noms qui ne sont pas barrés sur cette liste.

\- Vous en possédez une autre ? demanda le brun en lisant les noms et les adresses.

\- Je... Non, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait la déchirer en deux pour se répartir les noms...

\- Pas besoin, dit le brun en continuant de parcourir les lignes. C'est bon. »

Il rendit la liste au flic. Ce dernier sembla sur le point de poser une question puis se ravisa en secouant la tête. Sherlock s'éloigna de deux pas vifs pour aller vers l'adresse la plus proche. Puis s'arrêta net. Il se tourna lentement vers le flic qui observait le Palais du Gouverneur face à eux d'un œil vide.

« Et vous ?

\- Moi ? »

Sherlock l'observa, cet homme poivre-et-sel qui l'avait sorti d'une cellule presque deux ans plus tôt. Qui l'avait sauvé du camp de prisonnier et du travail en Allemagne. Qui l'avait sauvé de la mort, probablement.

« Vous avez organisé cette opération de sauvetage. Qu'est-ce qui va vous arriver ? »

C'était la première fois que le policier, plutôt que de louvoyer ou de soutenir dans l'ombre des actions répréhensibles, s'opposait clairement au Troisième Reich, d'une façon si nette et indéfendable. C'était la police française, celle du Gouvernement de Vichy qui obéissait depuis 1940 aux ordres de la Gestapo, qui se soulevait et soutenait le vent de la Résistance en agissant ainsi sous les ordres du chef du service des étrangers. Les allemands ne pourraient qu'être furieux, et quelqu'un devrait payer - discrètement, sans doute, car il ne fallait pas que la population apprenne qu'un organe policier n'était pas du même côté que le Gouvernement... Mais d'autant plus fort que le moins de coupables possibles seraient épinglés. Sherlock maudit l'impression que sa poitrine se comprimait. Ce n'était _pas_ le moment.

Lestrade haussa les épaules. Et eut le culot de lui adresser un sourire tendu :

« C'est un peu tard pour se poser la question, non ?

\- Lestrade, commença Sherlock.

\- Tu vas faire attention, d'accord ? Tu vas arrêter de provoquer n'importe qui. Tu vas... Je ne peux pas te demander d'arrêter de voir Waldson, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec lui ? interrogea Sherlock d'une voix pressante en essayant de ne _pas_ se dire que c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait poser la question. Est-ce que c'est seulement parce qu'il est Allemand ou est-ce qu'il y a _autre chose_ qui vous fait dire qu'il est dangereux ?

\- C'est un soldat allemand... Ça ne peut pas _bien_ finir. Tu n'arrives pas à le voir, _toi_? _Vraiment_? demanda le policier en secouant la tête. Il... _Si_ on sort de cette guerre un jour, si l'Allemagne est repoussée – et elle le sera, ça ne peut _pas_ être autrement... Tu ne vois pas ce qui se passera pour toi quand tu n'auras plus ton soldat qu'aucun Français n'ose attaquer de front pour l'instant ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il observa les yeux bruns qui le fouillaient avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude et qui se transforma en un fatalisme contrarié quand le policier comprit qu'il ne mettrait pas fin à sa liaison avec l'Allemand – si liaison il y avait encore, alors qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du blond depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré à l'improviste au commissariat. Sherlock vit avec une certaine consternation que cet homme, dans sa situation en tout point désespérée, s'inquiétait encore pour la survie future du détective plutôt que la sienne. Ce qui l'agaça profondément. Plus encore quand le policier fit mine de s'éloigner en disant :

« Il faut que tu y ailles. Ne perds pas de t-

\- Vous pouvez partir, le coupa le brun. Vous avez des laissez-passer : utilisez-en un. »

Lestrade lui adressa un sourire blanc.

« J'ai mis tous mes hommes dans cette galère. Et tu voudrais que je _fuie_ pour les laisser se débrouiller ?

\- Vous n'avez pas à jouer les martyrs.

\- Je prends la responsabilité de mes actes, Sherlock. Demain, quand les Allemands se rendront compte qu'il n'y a personne aux adresses qu'ils perquisitionnent, ils voudront quelqu'un à attaquer. Je serai cette personne parce que c'est _moi_ qui ai exigé de mon adjoint et de mes hommes qu'ils préviennent les individus menacés. Ils obéissent en ce moment-même à mes _ordres_ , cracha Lestrade comme si la situation dans laquelle il avait mis ses subordonnés le blessait physiquement. De toute façon, avec cette histoire de journal, je suis déjà un suspect de taille. Ca détournera l'attention de la Gestapo de Deneuves. Et puis... je n'ai pas fondé de foyer, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix. Je ne manquerai pas de la même façon aux miens que mes hommes s'ils doivent endosser la responsabilité de leurs actions. »

Cette dernière phrase transperça Sherlock d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas du tout anticipée. Il eut envie de secouer le flic, à nouveau, et de hurler quelque chose. Mais il ne savait pas bien quoi. Alors il resta là, le dos droit, les yeux plissés, face à cet homme qu'il haïssait de se montrer si courageux, de _rester_ alors qu'il pourrait _partir_. C'était si stupide. Pourquoi n'était-il entouré que de personnes si stupides ?

Lestrade dut voir quelque chose sur son visage car un véritable sourire fit briller ses yeux. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du brun, la serra, puis l'attira réellement dans une étreinte brève que Sherlock ne lui rendit pas mais qu'il ne repoussa pas non plus. Il se vit serrer la main que le flic lui tendit. Puis Lestrade disparut, remontant vers la vieille ville. Sherlock eut envie d'asséner un coup de poing dans le tronc d'un des majestueux platanes alignés le long du Cours. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se casser une main. Alors il partit vers la première adresse. Il aurait aimé courir, mais il songea qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à ne _pas_ attirer l'attention sur lui ni à se faire contrôler et perdre du temps.

En passant devant l'Hôtel Thiers, il hésita. Puis monta les marches quatre-à-quatre.

« Sherlock ? demanda Antonin, surpris, alors que le détective venait de faire irruption dans l'appartement en les faisant sursauter, Andy et lui.

\- Partez. Maintenant. Allez chez Andy et n'en bougez pas jusqu'à demain soir. Voire lundi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » interrogea le garçon châtain.

Pas le « garçon, » se rappela Sherlock. Le jeune homme. Il _devait_ le voir comme ce qu'il était et ne _pas_ s'inquiéter plus qu'il n'était logique de le faire pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être irrationnel et _sentimental_ aujourd'hui. Les sentiments risqueraient de l'entraîner sur une pente bien trop glissante.

Antonin était apparemment dans un de ses rares moments d'opposition. Il ne voudrait pas bouger sans explication. Sherlock voulait justement ne _pas_ lui en donner. Moins il en saurait, mieux ce serait pour lui. Il se tourna alors vers l'amant de son colocataire.

« Andy, vous _devez_ partir.

\- On doit jouer ce soir, Sherlock, tu seras là j'espère ? » demanda le châtain avec mauvaise humeur.

Andy, cependant, observa le détective pendant plusieurs secondes, fouillant son regard. Puis posa une main au bas du dos d'Antonin.

« Viens. Fais un sac avec quelques affaires.

\- Merci, s'entendit prononcer Sherlock d'une voix pas du tout assez ferme, avant d'ajouter après une hésitation : prenez les violons et mon accordéon. »

Il était déjà parti et n'entendit pas si Andy ou Antonin répondirent quoi que ce soit à ça.

.

Cinq personnes se trouvaient dans l'appartement. Sherlock était parmi eux, aussi incapable de dormir que les autres l'étaient. Il avait eu peur – oui, _peur_ – de rencontrer Fernand dans le couloir du Thiers. Mais ils étaient arrivés sans encombre. Il y avait un tout jeune couple avec leur fille de deux ans et, surtout, leur bébé né la veille. Le travail et la naissance s'étaient apparemment très bien déroulés, mais ne pas laisser la mère ballottée par un train dès aujourd'hui était primordial, selon le médecin qui l'avait accouchée et qui lui avait permis de filer en douce de la maternité quand Sherlock lui avait expliqué la situation.

En voyant l'âge des petites, le détective avait grincé des dents. Si ses voisins entendaient des pleurs d'enfant chez lui, il pouvait aussi bien aller se dénoncer lui-même aux Allemands. La plupart des Nancéiens étaient contre l'Occupant, définitivement, grondants et révoltés, même s'ils se taisaient pour survivre. Beaucoup d'entre eux, cependant, avaient également du mal à trouver assez d'argent pour se nourrir à leur faim, alors que les prix flambaient tant et plus, que le rationnement était chaque mois plus drastique et que le marché noir était à un cours inabordable. D'autres personnes, enfin avaient tout simplement des vues sur les biens de leurs voisins et très peu de scrupules. Fernand était de ceux-là.

La nuit s'étirait, longue et silencieuse, le calme tendu seulement brisé de temps à autre par les frottements de tissu d'un vêtement, quand l'un d'entre eux changeait de position. La femme était dans son fauteuil – parce que, cette fois, la galanterie n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'abandonner son précieux siège à ce qu'il estimait être une convalescente, heureux événement ou pas – et son époux assis par terre tout à côté, contre un mur du salon – il n'existait aucune cachette digne de ce nom dans l'appartement, autant rester dans la pièce principale, la plus confortable. Elle tenait leur nouveau-né dans ses bras, lui leur aînée. Sherlock, félin et absolument silencieux, tournait en rond dans l'appartement. Il avait été stupide de recommander à Antonin de prendre les violons. Il aurait pu passer ses nerfs sur les cordes. Encore qu'assourdir les deux enfants et risquer de les faire crier n'était pas une bonne idée. Leur sommeil était préférable. Mais lui n'avait rien pour se distraire.

Alors il pensait sans relâche. Il pensait à cette trentaine de noms qu'il n'était pas parvenu à contacter. Il s'obligea à desserrer les doigts et observa avec fascination la marque profonde de ses ongles dans le talon de sa paume. Il n'avait pas réussi à suivre les instructions de Lestrade. Il n'avait pu tous les prévenir. Avec un peu de chance, les autres policiers étaient parvenus à en contacter quelques-uns...

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'on pourra partir demain ? demanda soudain la jeune femme en faisant rouler son accent hongrois et sursauter tous les occupants de la pièce.

\- Si par « demain » vous voulez dire ce dimanche 19 juillet, je crains pour le niveau votre quotient intellectuel. Si vous prenez en comte le fait qu'il est deux heures du matin et parlez donc de lundi... Je ne sais pas. »

Nouvelle envie de mettre un coup dans le mur. Cette question, c'était à Lestrade qu'il l'aurait posée. C'était lui qui aurait pu lui apporter une réponse. Où était le flic, à cette heure-ci ?

La femme ne répondit pas et un silence anxieux s'étira à nouveau indéfiniment. Sherlock leur donna un verre de café, à un moment. Le bébé pleura mais se tut rapidement quand sa mère l'accrocha à son sein. La tendresse de la scène, alors que la jeune femme murmurait pour lui en le regardant et en caressant ses courts cheveux diaphanes, heurta le détective au point qu'il eut besoin de disparaître dans la cuisine pour regarder par la fenêtre en serrant les dents. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir et il voyait parfaitement la place Thiers, calme et paisible à cette heure-ci. D'ici quelques heures, une trentaine de personnes y seraient menées manu militari par des escouades de soldats allemands. Johann, s'il en recevait l'ordre, seraient parmi ces soldats. Pire, en réalité : les forces de la police française seraient également dépêchées pour exécuter les mêmes ordres à leurs côtés. Parce que, pour autant que Lestrade parvenait à éviter de collaborer, le _Gouvernement_ lui-même agissait de concert avec le Troisième Reich, et ce seraient des agents français tout autant que des soldats allemands qui emmèneraient une trentaine de juifs, demain. Obéissant aux _ordres_.

Sherlock ferma les yeux en serrant le plan de travail et s'obligea à respirer profondément. Il s'obligea à penser que, sans lui, ce seraient plus de cinquante personnes qui seraient embarquées. Que, sans Lestrade et ses hommes – et Salomé Deneuves, avait-il appris lorsqu'il avait croisé la brune suivie par deux familles à l'air effrayé, et qu'ils avaient échangé en silence un regard qui _savait_ – ils auraient été près de quatre cents à prendre ce train.

Il était quatre heures du matin quand un frappement sec à la porte les fit à nouveau tous sursauter. Sherlock était revenu dans le salon. Il vit l'homme, à présent assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et la femme échanger un regard en se serrant spontanément plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant de se tourner vers lui. Il refusa de partager leur peur et se dirigea en silence vers la porte dans l'idée d'écouter.

« Sherlock, c'est moi. »

La femme laissa échapper un hoquet d'effroi en entendant les mots allemands étouffés par la porte. Sherlock sentit son regard incrédule dans son dos quand il ouvrit la porte.

« Sherlock, je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Il fallait juste que je te prévienne que- »

Le soldat s'interrompit alors qu'il venait de faire deux pas dans la pièce et que son regard était tombé sur la famille. Deux lasers bleus transpercèrent le brun.

« Je vois que tu es déjà au courant. Tu... Je vais _tuer_ Lestrade. Je vais le tuer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est L-

\- Oh je t'en _prie_! Tu me prends pour un abruti à ce _point_? Ferme la porte, on n'a pas besoin qu'un de tes voisins passe par là et les voie. »

Pour une fois, Sherlock obéit. Puis vit Johann passer une main sur son visage éreinté.

« Pas bon, Sherlock. Pas bon _du tout_. Pourquoi tu avais besoin de faire ça ? Non, tu sais quoi, ne réponds pas. Je _sais_ ce que tu vas me dire, et je _sais_ que tu vas encore me mettre face à mes contradictions et... »

Le brun posa une main sur l'avant-bras du blond pour que ce dernier le regarde. Il vit l'inquiétude, encore et toujours, et puis la colère dans les yeux du soldat. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait répondre.

« Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais trouver un laissez-passer et des tickets pour eux, lundi ou mardi ?

\- C'est une façon de me demander de t'en trouver ? » demanda le blond avec amertume.

Sherlock considéra la question pendant quelques secondes. Puis :

« Oui. S'il te plaît. »

Le blond l'observa sans rien dire. Puis secoua la tête.

« Je... vais voir ce que je peux faire. Pas demain. Je serai en train... Je serai censé être en train de faire des perquisitions.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas pu partir.

\- Je vois ça, dit l'Allemand en lançant un regard féroce au couple qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même, alors qu'ils ne pouvaient comprendre que ce que disait Sherlock.

\- Non, Johann, je veux dire... Il y en a qui n'ont pas pu partir et qu'on n'a pas pu contacter aujourd'hui. Est-ce que... Si je te donne la liste, tu pourrais être celui qui va les chercher et dire que tu ne les as pas trouvés ? »

Le blond le regarda comme s'il était fou.

« Tu vis sur quelle planète, Sherlock ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais être _seul_ à les faire, ces perquisitions ? Et tu crois que je vais _choisir_ qui je vais voir?

\- Je... »

Le détective détourna les yeux et s'éloigna de deux pas. Il se montrait en effet particulièrement stupide et irrationnel. Il ne connaissait même pas tous ces individus... Il n'aurait pas dû être touché comme ça.

Il sentit la main du blond sur son avant-bras et s'obligea à remonter le regard sur son visage.

« Je dois y aller, Sherlock.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils deviennent ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tous ces « indésirables » qui partent en train, qu'est-ce qu'ils deviennent ?

\- ... Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais honnêtement pas, Sherlock. Mais je t'en _supplie_ , ne pousse pas la curiosité jusqu'à aller voir par toi-même. Je dois vraiment partir, je me suis déjà absenté trop longtemps. Ne sors pas de chez toi, demain. Je ne pense pas que les SS seront ravis de ne trouver personne là où ils auraient dû embarquer 400 juifs. »

Le brun hocha la tête. Il aurait voulu prendre le soldat dans ses bras, parce qu'il en avait besoin. L'embrasser, l'avoir contre lui, parce qu'il avait l'impression que, peut-être, c'était un adieu qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Mais le blond jeta un coup d'œil au couple et à leurs enfants, revint au visage de Sherlock et lui envoya un sourire tendu.

« Ça va aller, » lui dit-il.

Sherlock ne fit pas un mouvement et le laissa fermer la porte derrière lui. Il la verrouilla ensuite à clé.

Puis reprit ses cent pas, ignorant le regard interrogateur, peut-être un peu suspicieux, des deux adultes assis contre le mur et qui se remettaient de leur frayeur, alors qu'ils comprenaient que le passage de ce soldat allemand ne signifiait pas leur déportation prochaine.

Sherlock, lui, serrait dents et poings à s'en faire mal.

.

Johann était revenu en milieu d'après-midi. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, à part « Ouvre-moi, Sherlock, » et « Ce soir à dix-neuf heures » en tendant une enveloppe. Son visage était fermé et dur, ses cernes profondes. Avant de se détourner, il avait hésité, puis lâché : « Il y en a cinq. Cinq tickets et cinq laissez-passer. » Puis il avait disparu dans le couloir.

.

Un toc-toc fit lever la tête à Sherlock. Il était dans son Palais Mental, occupé à bouger sans fin des images et des données sans parvenir à faire cadrer les informations qu'il avait en main avec les déportations massives. Il savait que cinq convois étaient partis des camps de Drancy, de Pithiviers et de Royalieu. Dont quatre en juillet. Pour aller quelque part. Mais _où_ , bon sang ?

Le soleil s'était couché quelques minutes plus tôt et l'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité. Le panneau de la porte, normalement vert bouteille, lui apparaissait noir.

« _Sherlock_? » Voix pleine d'appréhension et de détresse.

Il se leva, ouvrit, et vit le visage de Johann qui l'observait avec un panel de sentiments contradictoires et très visibles. Le blond le fixa dix secondes en silence, se mordit la lèvre puis secoua la tête. Il entra, ferma la porte et serra Sherlock contre lui en soupirant profondément par le nez. Le détective lui rendit son étreinte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du cinquième ticket ?

\- Je l'ai donné à... certaines personnes qui ont dû savoir quoi en faire. »

Il avait croisé Francis, l'autre éditeur clandestin du _Lorraine Insoumise_. Il lui avait semblé que celui-ci s'était montré particulièrement distant avec lui sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. L'influence de Salomé Deneuves, certainement.

« J'ai... j'ai dû arrêter Lestrade, dit soudain le blond. Après tout le reste, ils m'ont demandé de... Je suis désolé, Sherlock, je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

Le brun sentit un vertige l'envahir. Il sentit l'envie de hurler l'envahir. Se dégageant de l'étreinte du blond, il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes, une fois encore. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis quarante-huit heures, s'était demandé plusieurs fois, en amenant ses clandestins à la gare, s'il n'allait pas se faire arrêter et jeter avec eux dans un tout autre train alors qu'ils croisaient des SS.

Là, pourtant, ce n'était pas à sa fatigue ni à ses nombreuses angoisses de la journée qu'il pensait. Il ne pensait pas, à vrai dire. Il avait l'impression d'être une bouée qui se serait détachée de la chaîne qui la maintenait fixe au fond d'un océan déchaîné à la surface duquel il était à présent ballotté. Il n'arrivait pas à envelopper son esprit autour de tout ce que représentait la perte de Lestrade dans son univers. Ce qu'il réalisait, cependant, c'était qu'un élément essentiel à sa survie depuis près de deux ans venait de se volatiliser.

Sa main alla chercher d'elle-même la lettre de Mycroft aux bords élimés dont même les quelques mots qui avaient été encore lisibles étaient à présent effacés. Ses doigts se fermèrent dessus dans sa poche. C'était stupide. Pourquoi l'avait-il toujours ? Depuis quand gardait-il sur lui un objet inutile, comme une amulette, comme une superstition de laquelle il se berçait en songeant sans vouloir l'admettre que, tant qu'il la garderait sur lui, son expéditeur était toujours en vie, quelque part ? C'était parfaitement irrationnel.

Il lissa la lettre de ses doigts, cependant, plutôt que de la jeter. Parce qu'il n'était _pas_ rationnel, à cette heure-ci. Et, parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir de façon logique, il demanda à Johann d'une voix agressive tout en sachant combien il se montrait injuste et cruel :

« Tu l'as arrêté parce que tu lui en voulais ?

\- ... _Pardon_?

\- Est-ce que tu as arrêté Lestrade parce que tu lui en veux d'être proche de moi ? »

Sherlock se tourna vers le soldat et aperçut le regard incrédules se transformer en deux fentes pleines de colère.

« Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Sherlock.

\- Tu es jaloux de lui.

\- J'ai été jaloux, mais je ne l'ai arrêté que parce que c'est un ordre que j'ai reçu ! Je n'embarquerais pas un homme simplement parce qu'il a des vues sur toi ! Ça n'a _rien_ à voir avec toi.

\- Non, peut-être pas. Exécuter des ordres ne te rend pas moins coupable que celui qui te les donne, cependant.

\- Il est contrevenu à la loi...

\- Tu appelles ça « la loi » ? Je croyais que les lois étaient faites pour protéger un peuple. Tu as enfermé celui qui avait le pouvoir de le faire.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix !

\- Si ! Tu as le choix ! On a toujours le choix !

\- Et alors quoi ?! Pour me faire exécuter à sa place ?

\- ... Il sera exécuté ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai entendu parler d'emprisonnement. Mais je ne sais pas.

\- Tu n'as rien fait contre ça.

\- Je ne pouvais RIEN y faire, Sherlock ! Arrête ça ! Arrête de m'en vouloir parce que _tu_ es impuissant face à ce qui se passe et que tu ne le supportes pas ! »

Explosion de douleur dans la poitrine du brun. _Tu n'as rien pu faire contre ça. Quelqu'un qui t'a sauvé la vie et qui a eu de l'affection pour toi disparaît, et tu n'as_ rien _pu faire pour l'éviter. Encore._

« ... Tu ne comprends rien, cracha Sherlock, parce que Johann comprenait beaucoup trop bien.

\- Toi non plus, dit le blond avec une expression de souffrance absolue sur le visage alors qu'il apposait ses index de chaque côté de ses tempes, avant d'ajouter d'une voix beaucoup plus posée et amer : Tu ne _peux_ rien comprendre. »

Provocation ultime pour le détective qui rétorqua froidement :

« Je comprends au moins que tu m'en veux d'avoir participé à l'opération que Lestrade a menée.

\- ... Oui. Pourquoi faut-il que tu te mettes en danger ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas laisser les _autres_ s'occuper de ça ? »

Sherlock s'était fait une raison. Il avait cessé de trouver des excuses pour chacune des actions qu'il menait et qui, aux yeux de n'importe qui, l'associaient à un Résistant. Il n'en était sans doute pas un pour de nombreuses raisons. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas neutre non plus. Johann était une écharde dans sa situation, qui l'empêchait d'être absolument anti-Allemand comme il l'aurait été si le blond n'avait pas existé. Un point d'ancrage qui lui permettait de relativiser sa vision des ennemis. Il lui permettait de se souvenir que ceux-ci se trouvaient tout autant parmi les compagnons d'armes du blond que dans le Gouvernement de son propre pays d'adoption.

« Parce que je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas laisser faire les _autres_. Parce que c'est en laissant faire les autres, en ne bougeant pas en se disant que d'autres le feront pour eux que les Français, les Allemands, les Italiens en sont arrivés là. Je... Je ne _peux pas_ faire autrement. »

Ces mots, il eut l'impression de les avoir déjà entendus, prononcés par _quelqu'un d'autre_ une petite dizaine d'années plus tôt, et un soupçon de glace lui transperça le cœur.

« Je sais. » Johann avança vers lui en levant une main, comme s'il avait voulu apaiser un animal sauvage. « Je sais. C'est pour ça qu... C'est bien. C'est bien que tu aies fini par t'en rendre compte.

\- Par m'en rendre compte, » répéta Sherlock, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre, et il détesta obliger Johann à s'expliquer.

Le blond entra dans son espace personnel et le brun le laissa faire alors que l'épuisement le submergeait.

« Que tu assumes la raison pour laquelle tu mènes certaines actions. Que tu voies ce que tu fais pour ce que c'est. Tu... Ça te rend forcément plus conscient des risques que tu prends. C'est... mieux. »

 _Arrête de voir les choses telles que tu voudrais qu'elles soient pour les regarder telles qu'elles sont._

« Ça donne un sens à ta vie, ajouta le blond à mi-voix. C'est ce qui te manquait, non ? »

Son visage se posa contre le sternum de Sherlock qui regarda, droit devant lui, la porte de l'appartement toujours obscur. Les lueurs du jour avaient définitivement disparu et le seul éclairage provenait des lumières oranges qui illuminaient les corniches Art Nouveau de l'Hôtel.

Il regardait droit devant lui et il lui semblait que sa vie avait perdu tout sens il y a des années, quand il avait enterré son identité près de dix ans auparavant. Que sa rencontre avec Johann avait terminé d'anéantir le peu de cohérence qu'il avait réussi à bâtir dans son existence après son arrivée à Nancy.

Pourtant, si les hauteurs du ciel ne l'appelaient plus comme lorsqu'il avait dix-huit ans et la vie devant lui, le sol et l'eau noirs n'attiraient plus non plus ni son regard, ni ses pensées. De la simple tentative de survivre plus ou moins un jour de plus, il était à présent animé par la volonté furieuse de _vivre_. Depuis plusieurs mois, la mort ne lui apparaissait plus comme une option à envisager parce que faisant partie du champ des possibles, mais une aberration à combattre férocement. Quelque chose en lui lui souffla que ce n'était pas ses exactions avec les résistants qui étaient à l'origine de ce changement.

Il referma avec force ses bras sur le blond. Ce dernier se remit à respirer, lui sembla-t-il. Et commença à trembler.

Parce que Sherlock sentait soudain combien le soldat avait besoin de lui en cet instant, il le maintint longtemps dans son étreinte. Et le blond laissa doucement couler hors de lui les douleurs de la cruauté de ce qu'il avait vu et eu à faire ce jour-là.

.

* * *

 **Notes historiques (ouaip, comme ça, direct, parce que j'ai particulièrement envie de les partager à tout le monde, celles-là).**

Et on commence avec **Edouard Vigneron,** ce héros.

Edouard Vigneron, c'est le chef du service de police des étrangers à Nancy jusqu'aux années 1951 (avec une destitution de quelques années, entre 1942 et 1944 et vous savez déjà pourquoi). C'est très directement de lui que je me suis inspiré pour Lestrade, du moins pour son statut et cet éclat particulier. Plus exactement, quand j'ai cherché quelle action belle je pourrais faire faire à mon Lestrade à qui je n'avais donné qu'un statut de policier-inspecteur sans rien de particulier, j'ai découvert ce qu'on appelle la **Rafle Manquée de Nancy** , l'existence de Vigneron et j'avoue qu'énormément d'engrenages se sont ajustés d'un coup à partir de là. On peut dire que ce moment a été décisif dans l'écriture de cette fiction et lui a donné une dimension beaucoup plus profonde que celle que j'avais envisagée à la base et qui tournait beaucoup plus autour de la romance de Sherlock et Johann. MAIS BREF, parce qu'on parlait Histoire :

Le 18 juillet 1942, Edouard Vigneron qui a eu pour rôle d'accueillir les immigrés venus notamment d'Europe de l'Est antisémite (les persécutions de juifs ont commencé en Russie bien avant le nazisme en Allemagne, en vrai) à Nancy, de régulariser leur situation et de les aider à s'intégrer, apprend, le 18 juillet 1942, que le lendemain sera menée une rafle dans le but d'emprisonner et de déporter tous les juifs étrangers de Nancy. Ordre des Allemands, mais ordre du Gouvernement de Vichy tout autant, bien entendu. Il envoie **Pierre Marie** (un de ses subordonnés, j'imagine) dépêcher une cohorte de policiers pour prévenir les individus parfaitement connus de leurs services puisque ceux enregistrés dès leur arrivée sur le territoire. Ce sont ainsi 350 à 355 individus qui ont pu obtenir des laissez-passés avec des fausses-vraies cartes d'identité et billets de train pour se rendre en zone Sud grâce à cet homme et à ses agents, sur les 385 initialement destinés à la déportation ce jour-là. La trentaine qui n'a pu être sauvée est constituée d'individus qui n'ont pas été trouvés à temps et d'autres qui n'ont pas voulu croire les agents.

Et là où la fiction s'écarte de l'Histoire : en ce qui concerne Vigneron et Lestrade, il n'y a que ce statut commun et cette action pour lesquels ils sont en lien. Tout ce qui a trait à Lestrade par ailleurs est le fruit de ce qu'est le personnage dans la série et de mon imagination. Il n'y a pas eu de petit génie violoniste et insupportable dans l'entourage de Vigneron, pour autant que je sache :p

.

 **La rafle du Vélodrome d'Hiver.**

Et, en toute honnêteté, je n'ai juste pas le courage de revenir en détail sur cette rafle. Trop dur. Alors, en bref :

Ca a duré deux jours, les 16 et 17 juillet 1942, les conditions de détention étaient inhumaines, en terme de nourriture, d'hydratation, d'hygiène. C'était à Paris, dans le stade du même nom, qu'ont été rassemblés 13 000 personnes, un tiers d'enfants, pour être déportées vers des camps. Moins de 100 personnes ont survécu à la déportation. C'est la plus grande arrestation massive de juif perpétrée en France. Voilà. Je conseille le film La Rafle, entre autre, pour en apprendre plus sur cet événement, ou la page wikipedia sur le sujet... bref, je ne ferais que redire en moins bien des choses que beaucoup connaissent déjà et qu'un clic dans google vous permettraient de découvrir si vous voulez un peu plus d'informations. (contrairement à la rafle manquée qui est très méconnue, même des habitants de Nancy, aujourd'hui, raison pour laquelle je voulais vous en parler. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez plus d'information sur cette rafle manquée, une petite page wikipedia existe aussi, et le site de l'ajpn fait également mention d'Edouard Vigneron, idem ici : _judaisme. sdv. fr/ perso/philosem/nancy. htm_ sans les espaces...)

.

* * *

 **Merci de votre attention, encore, toujours, merci pour vos retours, merci pour votre lecture silencieuse ou non.**

 **Des bises à tout le monde, et à très vite !**

Nauss


	12. Chapitre 7 Partie 1

**Coucou les copains ! La suite, pour vous !**

 **Merci à ELIE BLUEBELL pour sa bêta.**

 **Merci à vous de me suivre, de me lire, de me laisser des reviews, d'être là, tout simplement.**

 **WARNING : violence.**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Partie 1

.

« Dégage. Comment _oses-tu_ mettre les pieds ici ? »

Salomé Deneuves n'avait jamais été à proprement parler cordiale vis-à-vis de Sherlock. Ce dernier, cependant, fut franchement surpris par la haine qu'il entendit dans la voix de la brune.

« Je pensais que vous auriez besoin de mon aide pour l'opérateur radio.

\- Merci _beaucoup_ , je ne tiens pas à avoir le toutou d'un Allemand dans mon entourage.

\- ... _Pardon_? demanda Sherlock avec la conviction qu'il ne voulait pas entendre l'explicitation de ces mots.

\- Tu pensais qu'on mettrait longtemps à le savoir, qu'un Boche vient chez toi tous les jeudis soirs et en ressort le vendredi matin ? »

 _Relativement longtemps, puisque ça fait près de deux ans que c'est le cas_ , eut envie de répondre Sherlock. À la place, il regarda les personnes qui avaient tourné la tête vers eux alors que la brune avait été tout sauf discrète. Le détective s'imposa dans l'entrée de l'immeuble où se trouvait l'imprimerie clandestine. La brune voulut protester mais il avait déjà fermé la porte sur la rue et ils étaient dans le couloir sombre et étroit de l'immeuble. Elle l'observait à présent avec un regard brûlant de haine – et effrayé, vit Sherlock. Bien. Au moins était-elle consciente qu'il ne fallait _pas_ jouer avec lui.

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec notre action ici.

\- _Notre_ action ? Non non non, Taré. Y'a pas de 'notre' qui tienne. Lestrade a fait la connerie de te faire confiance, alors que je l'avais _prévenu_ , mais je ne me ferai pas avoir !

\- Si j'étais de cheville avec eux, il y a longtemps que cette imprimerie serait démantelée et Francis et toi enfermés ! s'énerva Sherlock face à tant de cécité volontaire.

\- Et Jean et Patrick ?

\- ... Qui ?

\- Deux types qui ont saboté un aiguillage, l'an dernier. Tu les connaissais : ils nous avaient parlé de quelqu'un qui ressemble _exactement_ à ta description, avant d'y aller. Un type qui leur avait donné des trucs, des conseils, qui les avait mis en contact avec l'aiguilleur... Je t'ai immédiatement reconnu dans ce qu'ils avaient décrit, quand Gregory t'a amené ici la première fois. Tu crois que je suis stupide ?

\- ... Je ne vois pas le rapport, dit Sherlock qui, soudain, ne fut plus tout à fait certain de ne pas voir le rapport.

\- Moi si. On le connaissait, cet aiguillage. Il n'y a _jamais_ eu de Boche pour patrouiller dessus la nuit, surtout pas les lundis soirs. On avait étudié les lieux avant de lancer Patrick et Jean sur la mission. Et, comme par hasard, le soir où ils y vont, alors qu'ils ont parlé avec toi quelques jours plus tôt, il y en a pour les attendre. Tu crois qu'on est complètement stupides ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Des informations se croisaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Certaines se percutaient douloureusement.

« Et maintenant, avec Gregory... Putain, j'arrive pas y croire. Après ce qu'il a fait pour toi, t'as été capable de le vendre, sale chien !

\- Le _vendre_? Oui, en effet, je ne peux que croire que vous êtes complètement stupide si vous pensez que Lestrade a été emprisonné par ma faute. C'est _son_ action. Il n'a fait qu'assumer la responsabilité de ses actes. »

 _Pour autant que j'aurais préféré le voir prendre un train le 18 avec les clandestins sauvés,_ songea le brun.

« Oui. Et c'est, comme par hasard, le Boche qu'on voit venir chez toi toutes les semaines – et qui est venu trois fois depuis hier – qui l'a embarqué, et tu es le seul à ne pas avoir été interrogé parmi tous les hommes qui gravitaient ouvertement autour de Gregory. Alors que même ceux qu'il connaissait mais qu'il n'a pas pu impliquer dans le sauvetage de dimanche ont subi un interrogatoire. Tu l'expliques comment, ça ?

\- … Vous m'avez placé sous surveillance ? demanda Sherlock, incrédule. Vous avez placé des hommes autour de chez moi pour savoir _qui_ me rend visite ? Ce soldat entre dans un hôtel – un _hôtel_! – et vous en déduisez que c'est moi qu'il vient voir ? Ne serait-ce pas de l'acharnement et un procès d'intention, par hasard ?

\- Le type arrive à l'hôtel toujours quelques minutes après que tu reviennes du d'Angleterre – car, oui, Holmes, on surveille les personnes en qui on n'a pas confiance, ou alors nous serions enfermés et sans doute exécutés depuis bien longtemps, comme tu l'as dit toi-même. Et nous avons un informateur qui habite au même étage que toi qui a pu nous le confirmer. »

Évidemment.

« Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire de vos hommes que de gâcher leur temps en surveillances inutiles ?

\- Pas si inutiles si elles nous permettent d'écarter un élément dangereux.

\- Je ne suis PAS un élément dangereux ! hurla soudain Sherlock.

\- Prouve-le, rétorqua la brune sans même ciller. Barre-toi d'ici, ne reviens pas avant qu'on ait déménagé, ce qui ne saurait tarder, et ne parle de nous à personne si c'est réellement la Cause qui t'intéresse et pas ton petit ego, ou les informations que tu livres aux Allemands. Et si jamais je vois l'ombre d'un SS qui s'intéresserait à notre imprimerie, je t'ai déjà prévenu : ce n'est pas pour l'amour aveugle de Lestrade que je retiendrai mon doigt sur la gâchette de mon flingue, Holmes. Plus maintenant. »

La brune avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son regard haineux était buté. Reine Amazone qui ne tolérait pas la moindre domination de la part d'un homme, quel qu'il soit, et prête à mettre à mort celui qu'elle jugerait menaçant pour son règne. Cette antenne de résistants avait placé à sa tête la souveraine qu'il lui fallait pour la défendre, songea Sherlock avec amertume alors qu'il claquait violemment la porte derrière lui.

La lumière du jour le fit cligner des yeux et, soudain, dans un vertige, il ne sut plus où aller.

Venir Boulevard Albert Premier parce que la création d'un poste radio y était imminente lui avait paru logique, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus aller voir Lestrade pour se faire confier une enquête – son cœur se serra à la pensée du flic qui l'avait serré dans ses bras, trois jours plus tôt. Ce matin, il s'apercevait qu'il avait perdu bien plus que le policier. Il lui semblait qu'un bout de lui-même, récemment découvert, venait de lui être arraché. Il s'éloigna d'un pas rageur vers le centre ville et erra sans but à travers les rues – activité dangereuse, quand les Allemands procédaient à des contrôles d'identité à tour de bras.

.

Depuis près de dix jours, il devait supporter les regards inquiets d'Antonin et c'était insupportable. Il n'avait plus personne à qui voler du tabac et trop peu d'argent pour en rechercher dans un magasin – qui ne serait de toute façon pas approvisionné pendant des jours – et encore moins sur le marché noir. Il avait essayé de traverser Nancy à la recherche d'une activité quelconque mais avait vite été écœuré de voir les personnes maigres qui faisaient la queue, encore et toujours, alors que la camionnette de l'épicerie Rue Mondésert revenait vide de l'approvisionnement et que le boulanger de la Rue Blénoz, sous couvert de compatir avec ses clients, avait augmenté ses prix bien plus qu'il n'en avait besoin pour s'en sortir. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait autant de pensées révoltées chez certaines personnes qu'il croisait que de complaisance chez d'autres.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était parmi les révoltés et qu'il _voulait_ faire quelque chose, il était écarté.

Il n'avait pas revu Johann depuis le lundi aux aurores, quand le blond était parti de l'Hôtel Thiers après y avoir passé une nuit pendant laquelle ils n'avaient fait que s'étreindre en silence pour essayer de taire leur douleur commune et pourtant presque étrangère. Le soldat n'était pas venu, le jeudi soir. Sherlock n'était pas certain d'être prêt à le revoir. Il sentait physiquement le manque du petit blond, qui griffait l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Mais il y avait aussi ces questionnements... Peut-être le verrait-il, jeudi prochain.

Le doute avait un goût de cendres.

.

Sherlock, ce soir, jouait en essayant de ne pas penser au passé proche. Le cœur n'y était pas, cependant, et ce ne fut pas la présence du blond qui n'apparut au d'Angleterre que vers vingt-et-une heures trente qui y changea quoi que ce soit. Comme toujours, il ne fit pas long feu avant de fuir dans la nuit, une fois la représentation terminée.

« Comment a été ta semaine ? » lui demanda Johann une fois qu'ils furent enfermés dans l'appartement.

Comme si une distance était tombée d'elle-même entre eux deux, réciproque, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés ni même touchés depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés chez Sherlock.

« Longue, admit le brun, sans souhaiter s'étendre.

\- La mienne aussi. »

Sherlock avait moulu du lin et mis de l'eau à bouillir comme il voyait parfois Antonin le faire quand une vague connaissance passait chez eux. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Depuis quand Johann était-il devenu un étranger ?

Il était face à la gazinière et silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes quand il sentit les bras du blond passer sur son ventre et son corps se coller à son dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sherlock ? »

L'interpellé cessa tout mouvement, posant simplement les mains sur le bord du plan de travail. Pour réfléchir.

Si la question chuchotée sur un ton douloureux avait été d'ordre général, il aurait répondu que la guerre était tel un ennemi sournois au pouvoir nébuleux et total, imprévisible, craint et fascinant tout à la fois. Mortel au moment où on l'attendait le moins mais également aux moments où on s'y attendait le plus ; menaçant les personnes qu'on aimait et celles qu'on aimait moins. Elle était un ennemi qui nous traquait et nous mettait face à des vérités qu'on préférait ne pas voir. Sur la vie, sur nos proches, sur nous-mêmes. Qui obligeait à commettre des sacrifices pour les autres. Qui amenait à l'élévation quand on croyait qu'elle nous permettait de nous illustrer dans quelque chose de Grand ; qui provoquait la chute, douloureuse, quand on s'apercevait qu'elle n'était rien que folie et destruction sans raison ni sens.

La question n'était pas d'ordre général, cependant. Alors Sherlock répondit du mieux qu'il put :

« Est-ce que tu as fourni à tes supérieurs des informations obtenues par mon biais parce que j'ai été trop stupide pour me souvenir que c'était à un Allemand, à un _soldat,_ que je parlais ? »

Les bras se raidirent autour de lui et, sans le regard de Johann, il ne sut pas ce que cette réaction signifiait. L'étreinte se relâcha et le froid remplaça la chaleur dans son dos.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me poses cette question, dit enfin le soldat d'une voix blanche.

\- Moi non plus, souffla le brun et, vraiment, il n'y avait rien qu'il regrettait plus que d'avoir émis à voix haute les doutes que Salomé Deneuves avait su faire naître en lui.

\- Je n'ai _jamais_ rien fait qui soit susceptible de nuire à ce que Lestrade et toi avez essayé de faire. Jamais. Je te le promets, Sherlock.

\- Je le sais, » dit finalement le violoniste en se retournant vers le blond.

Il songea à Lestrade qui avait dû écouter, jour après jour, les persiflages de Salomé Deneuves et qui avait continué à avoir confiance en lui. Il n'avait fallu qu'une conversation entre elle et le brun pour que ce dernier se mette à douter. Le sentiment d'être une personne horrible l'étreignit.

« Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi, reprit-il à mi-voix. Depuis le début. C'est... incompréhensible. Complètement illogique. Ça n'a aucun sens et pourtant j'en suis convaincu. J'ai juste...

\- Qui t'a fait pensé que je t'utilisais comme ça ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. L'arrière de ses cuisses appuyé contre le plan de travail, il regardait le sol. Il ne parlerait pas de Salomé Deneuves, Francis Renaud, du Boulevard Albert Premier ni du poste radio qui, de toute façon, ne relevaient plus de son champ d'action.

« Des résistants, donc, déduisit Johann, et Sherlock entendit de la colère dans sa voix. Après _tout_ ce que tu as fait pour eux, ils se permettent de t'accuser de transmettre des informations...

\- J'imagine que je ne serais pas le premier à mentir et à m'impliquer dans des actions que je réprouve afin de les dénoncer et que certaines d'entre elles soient sabotées. Par conviction ou même contre de l'argent. C'est ce que font les espions, non ?

\- ... J'imagine, répondit le blond avec amertume. Ils sont tellement _stupides_ s'ils se passent de toi à cause de ça... »

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire à ce propos.

« C'est de ma faute ? demanda soudain le blond. Ils... Ils savent que je viens chez toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Merde.

\- Tu t'attendais à ce qu'on passe inaperçus toute notre vie ? demanda Sherlock avec un ricanement sec et rêche.

\- Je... Ça te met dans une situation très délicate, Sherlock.

\- Merci pour cette information. »

Johann ne dit rien pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, ses sourcils froncés et son regard furieux accroché au sol. Puis :

« Lestrade a été emprisonné en Allemagne. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais je sais qu'il est arrivé à Berlin la semaine dernière. Ce serait considéré comme suspect de ma part de poser plus de questions à son propos. Mais j'ai au moins pu obtenir cette information. »

 _Pour moi_ , s'aperçut soudain le brun. _Il a obtenu cette information pour moi_. Sherlock était stupide, tellement stupide de douter de lui. Il combla l'espace entre eux et embrassa le soldat.

Tout n'était pas mort avec la disparition de Lestrade.

.

Le chef du service des étrangers du commissariat de Police de Nancy avait été arrêté depuis un mois. Un mois entier. Le temps était passé à une lenteur effrayante et, tout à la fois, Sherlock avait l'impression que c'était hier que l'homme l'avait serré dans ses bras.

Johann avait été un pilier, ces deux dernières semaines. Même s'il se savait observé – encore qu'il n'en était plus sûr, maintenant que plus rien ne le reliait aux résistants – Sherlock avait accueilli avec soulagement le blond chez lui, les jeudis soir. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé des résistants, ni de Lestrade, ni des doutes de Sherlock. Ce dernier avait globalement fait taire les questionnements que Salomé avait éveillés en lui. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne lui arrivait pas d'y penser, cependant. C'était comme si une graine, plantée depuis longtemps, avait fini par germer et que la pousse, après avoir grandi en silence quelques temps, sortait inlassablement de terre. Il avait beau la couper dès qu'elle dépassait, les racines étaient profondes et l'idée vivace.

Il avait craint pendant une semaine, après que Johann soit revenu le voir, que l'Allemand ne se montre plus. Ce qui aurait été la confirmation qu'il n'avait entretenu une liaison avec lui qu'en raison de son lien privilégié avec Lestrade et, plus tard, avec les résistants. Mais le blond s'était montré fidèle au poste qu'il occupait dans la vie de Sherlock.

Johann était là ce soir également. Sherlock l'avait vu entrer au d'Angleterre, avait sourit avec soulagement – parce que, tout comme la pousse des doutes, celle de la crainte de n'être plus suffisamment utile au blond pour qu'il continue à prendre le risque de le voir était forte – et avait fermé les yeux pour jouer.

L'orchestre avait légèrement changé de visage, depuis le début de la guerre. Antonin était toujours premier violon et Sherlock second - _« Pourquoi ? »_ lui avait un jour demandé Johann, et la réponse était simple : il aimait être au milieu de la musique, entre le plus grave et le plus aigu, porté par les deux extrémités et jouer le _lien_ entre les deux – et la plupart des musiciens étaient les mêmes. L'un d'entre eux, cependant, était parvenu à fuir la Lorraine. De deux autres, ils n'avaient plus eu aucune nouvelle, un jour, et n'avaient rien su d'autre que leur appartement avait été vidé dans la journée par les voisins peu scrupuleux d'abord et les SS ensuite. Certains jeunes sortis du conservatoire étaient venus les remplacer. Sherlock avait ainsi appris que Goldman avait été destitué de sa fonction de directeur parce qu'un juif n'avait pas droit à cette place. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il était devenu non plus, mais les rumeurs les plus optimistes le disaient dans le Sud de la France avec épouse et enfants.

Ce renouveau de l'orchestre avait parfois créé des tensions mais, globalement, il lui semblait que le niveau global s'était un peu amélioré. Antonin comme lui avaient continué de progresser. Si sa vie était un champ de bataille, il ne pouvait qu'être satisfait de sa musique. Qu'il joue principalement pour des Allemands le jeudi soir était certes un point d'ombre non-négligeable. Mais, en soi, la musique était toujours l'exutoire qu'elle avait représenté depuis son exil en France et il la maîtrisait de mieux en mieux.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il sentit son cœur couler quand, ce soir, il fit un faux mouvement et accrocha deux cordes au lieu d'une dans une dissonance abominable. À vrai dire, cette sensation était plutôt due à la raison pour laquelle il avait momentanément perdu le contrôle de son violon. Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux et avait observé pendant cinq secondes intenses son soldat blond qui, debout adossé à un mur avec une pinte de bière à la main, lui avait souri. Puis son regard s'était déporté sur les personnes assises à la table un mètre devant lui et il avait cru que son cœur s'était arrêté.

Lauro et Francesco Ravvigni étaient là et l'observaient tranquillement, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres. La dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, l'un était un adolescent de dix-sept ans et l'autre un jeune adulte de vingt-trois, tous deux les fils d'Adriano Ravvigni, mafieux notoire avec lequel le père de Sherlock avait eu l'idée désastreuse de faire des affaires.

Ça n'avait pas de sens. _Comment_ pouvaient-ils être ici ? Comment pouvaient-ils être arrivés dans la zone réservée de l'Allemagne ? L'Italie était alliée au Troisième Reich, se rappela Sherlock. Ils avaient certainement eu plus de facilité en tant qu'Italiens d'arriver jusqu'à Nancy que-

Mais là n'était pas la question. Là n'était _absolument pas_ la question.

Il parvint à terminer le morceau, incapable de détacher son regard de l'un puis de l'autre des frères qui étaient visiblement ravis de leur effet. Le pire, sans doute, fut quand l'un d'entre eux se retourna ouvertement pour jeter un coup d'œil au soldat blond derrière eux, avant d'adresser un immense sourire à Sherlock. Ce dernier sentit la nausée étreindre sa gorge.

Il n'était que vingt-et-une heure et quelques mais il ne pouvait rester là. Il ne pouvait jouer pour les Siciliens qui, eux attendraient tout le temps qu'il faudrait. Si jamais il décidait de faire comme si de rien n'était et finissait de jouer, alors sans doute pourrait-il les attirer à l'extérieur sans que qui que ce soit ne sorte. Mais si Antonin, pour une fois, avait besoin de passer par l'appartement avant d'aller chez Andy et l'accompagnait… Il se pourrait que d'autres personnes que lui soient impliquées et ce n'était juste _pas envisageable._

Alors Sherlock rangea son violon. Les autres musiciens protestèrent. Tous, sauf Antonin qui vit son visage.

« Sherlock ? Ça va ?

\- Ne bouge pas d'ici avant une ou deux heures, d'accord ? se contenta de lui répondre le brun sans parvenir à sourire pour tenter de le rassurer. Tu... Je peux te laisser mon violon ? »

Il n'attendit pas qu'Antonin lui réponde et se précipita hors du bar. Les Siciliens se levèrent brusquement alors qu'il arrivait à la porte. Il lui sembla entendre un bruit de verre cassé et des éclats de voix dans son dos, mais il ne prit pas le temps de se retourner et courut dans la nuit.

Quand il arriva à l'appartement, il s'y enferma et recula d'un pas mal-assuré jusqu'à ce que le mur bloque sa progression en heurtant son dos. Il fixa la porte, dans l'attente du moment où il entendrait des coups qui tenteraient de la défoncer.

Le temps passa sans que Sherlock ne sache si une seconde ou dix minutes se déroulaient. Immobile, il ne voyait plus l'appartement. Ou alors si, il le voyait, mais superposé à des images de son passé, de celles qui l'avaient parfois assailli lors des toutes premières semaines où il avait fréquenté Johann et qu'il avait craint que le germano-britannique pour^rait être une menace pour sa fausse identité. Et d'autres images que le Mur, à l'époque, était parvenu à contenir mais qui explosaient devant ses yeux alors que la douleur lacérait sa poitrine de l'intérieur. Il voyait sa mère qui, d'une santé peu vaillante, tombait soudain malade, quand il avait douze ans, et était terrassée par le mal étrange en quelques jours. Des éléments qu'il n'avait pas pu ou pas voulu voir à cette époque lui revenaient – une dispute à mots couverts entre Mirko-Fausto et leur père, qu'il n'avait pas su comprendre ; l'air surpris du médecin face à cette maladie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le repas qui avait été donné quelques jours plus tôt par une famille aristocratique de Palerme qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, faisait partie de leur famille par leur mère et durant lequel _n'importe qui_ avait pu avoir accès à sa nourriture. Cela faisait alors quatre ans que Sherlock avait appris que son père s'était empêtré dans ses dettes et que cela représentait une menace pour son épouse et ses enfants. Il avait été tellement _stupide_ de ne pas avoir compris avant...

L'Etna, le Café Ligliano, son école, les champs d'oliviers, un train gris à cinq heures du matin... Il avait l'impression qu'un projecteur détraqué crachait à une vitesse hallucinante, les unes après les autres et parfois même simultanément, ces images de son passé qu'il ne voulait _pas_ voir, plus jamais, qui lui lacéraient le cœur. Un tremblement de terre d'une magnitude encore jamais atteinte par son organisme fissurait violemment le Mur, au rythme des battements emballés de son cœur, et faisait jaillir souvenirs haïs et émotions prohibées parce qu'incontrôlables tout à la fois. Il voulait son violon, il voulait son violon avec lui pour crier sa souffrance, pour canaliser ces émotions qui l'aveuglaient en prenant son propre passé pour le matraquer et le détruire de l'intérieur.

Des sons, de l'autre côté de la porte, le firent sursauter et ré-enclenchèrent son cerveau sur l'instant présent alors qu'une sensation d'angoisse étreignait sa gorge avec violence.

 _Ravvigni, d'Angleterre, vengeance_.

Il tremblait. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il tendit le bras vers la machette qu'il avait achetée au Baron Noir, quelques mois après s'être installé au Thiers, et qu'il était parvenu à faire accepter à Antonin comme décoration murale. Il la tendait droit devant lui quand la porte finit par s'ouvrir. Les deux hommes qu'elle révéla lui offrirent un regard ahuri.

Dix pleines secondes passèrent, celles nécessaires à Sherlock pour reconnaître Antonin et Johann, avant qu'il finisse par baisser lentement l'arme. Il se sentit trembler de façon incontrôlée quand elle tomba au sol.

Johann fut le premier à avancer à pas lents, comme pour s'assurer que le détective n'allait pas lui sauter à la gorge. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas faire un geste. Un regard vers la lame par terre lui renvoya vaguement son reflet, suffisamment pour qu'il voie son teint blanc comme un linge et ses yeux exorbités. Il s'aperçut qu'il respirait bruyamment et beaucoup trop rapidement.

 _Peur_ , analysa-t-il.

Il sursauta légèrement quand la main de Johann trouva sa joue, alors même qu'il avait observé son approche à pas mesurés. Le soldat lui offrit un sourire tendu et le prit dans ses bras. Après une nouvelle dizaine de secondes nécessaires pour comprendre le mouvement, Sherlock finit par se relâcher sous la main qui serrait fermement sa nuque pour attirer son visage contre l'épaule et le bras qui étreignait sa taille avec force.

Il était à l'abri. Il était dans les bras de Johann. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Johann grâce à qui il n'avait pas été interrogé par les SS suite à l'arrestation de Lestrade. Johann qui lui laissait régulièrement des tickets de rationnement en plus. Johann qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, était parvenu à gagner la confiance d'Antonin puisqu'ils étaient là tous les deux, ce soir.

Le blond murmurait des mots sans suite à son oreille et Sherlock était bercé par leur musique et il sentait le rythme de son cœur ralentir sa course effrénée, ses membres se faire moins tendus, ses tremblements s'amenuiser, ses paupières se clore et, soudain, un épuisement indescriptible l'envahit. Quand la force de la peur laissa place à la faiblesse du contrecoup, Johann accompagna sa chute et l'aida à s'asseoir contre le mur. Sherlock, nauséeux, garda les yeux fermés. La main du soldat passait et repassait dans ses cheveux. Il ouvrit docilement la bouche quand Johann le lui ordonna en même temps qu'il lui saisissait doucement mais fermement la mâchoire pour initier le mouvement, et le goût du sucre envahit ses papilles gustatives. Les lèvres du soldat furent sur son front une seconde. Sherlock déglutit sa salive saturée en sucre. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Antonin avait fermé la porte mais semblait avoir été sidéré par l'effroi de voir Sherlock dans un tel état : il n'avait pas bougé, un boîtier de violon pendant de chaque côté de son corps, les poignées tenues du bout des doigts. Lorsque le détective leva le regard vers le visage du blond accroupi au-dessus de lui et qui lui maintenait toujours l'épaule pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas sur le côté, Johann lui offrit un nouveau sourire tendu mais rassurant. Une coupure de laquelle s'écoulait du sang traversait de haut en bas son sourcil droit et gouttait sans que le blond ne semble s'en rendre compte. Sherlock y leva une main tremblante.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle tremblant.

\- Quand tu es parti, tout à l'heure, les types qui t'ont fait fuir m'ont bousculé. Suffisamment pour que je fasse croire qu'ils avaient fait tomber ma pinte, que je m'énerve, qu'ils s'énervent et que les autres s'en mêlent. »

Les autres. Les compagnons d'arme de Johann. Les soldats de la Wehrmacht.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils... où sont-ils ?

\- Morts, dit durement le blond. Ils ont eu la mauvaise idée de sortir des armes. Wilhelm a répliqué avant qu'ils aient même eu le temps de viser qui que ce soit.

\- Des... D'autres personnes ont été... ? demanda le brun sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

\- Non. Wilhelm est un excellent tireur. Il en a tué un sur le coup et j'ai eu le temps de buter l'autre dans la surprise. Il n'y a pas eu de blessé. »

Antonin bougea enfin, aussi pâle que Sherlock, s'aperçut soudain ce dernier, et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil avec un râle. _État de choc,_ comprit le détective. Suffisamment présent, pourtant, pour demander d'une voix faible et accusatrice.

« C'étaient _qui_ , ces types, Sherlock ? Tu les connaissais. C'est quand tu les as vus que tu es parti.

\- Personne, parvint à ânonner le brun.

\- N'essaie même pas, le prévint le châtain en se redressant dans son siège. Je _sais_ que c'est faux. Je sais que tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur toi depuis toujours est faux. Je sais quand tu me mens, Sherlock. Tu as beau croire que je suis le gentil et naïf petit Molli' que j'étais quand tu m'as rencontré, il y a cinq ans, qui a cru tout ce que tu lui disais sans même remettre _une seconde_ ta parole en question... j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre, pendant toutes ces années, la différence dans ton regard et dans ta voix que tu me _mens_. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te le dis pas que je ne le remarque pas. Je sais quand quelqu'un me fait suffisamment confiance pour me dire la vérité ou non, » termina son premier violon avec une amertume nette dans la voix.

Sherlock ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se sentit stupide. Il n'avait jamais menti à Antonin que pour tenter de le protéger. De lui, du monde... Pour qu'il n'entende pas parler du marché noir, qu'il ne risque pas de rencontrer les personnes qui pourraient un jour venir s'en prendre à Sherlock – comme celles de ce soir...

« Ce sont... C'étaient des hommes qui vivaient dans ma ville et qui sont à l'origine de ma fuite vers la France, dit-il enfin, parce qu'Antonin avait le droit de savoir.

\- Des _Italiens_? demanda le châtain avec un regard blessé.

\- Du quartier italien de Londres, improvisa Sherlock, parce qu'il n'était _pas question_ qu'il laisse tomber sa couverture maintenant – il lui semblait soudain que c'était une question de santé mentale, en ce qui le concernait, que de maintenir l'illusion de son identité anglaise. Je suis londonien, en vrai. Je ne viens pas de Brighton. »

Antonin le dévisagea. Son regard était dur. Il envoya un coup d'œil vers Johann puis se leva avec raideur et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Parce qu'il était réellement capable de dire quand Sherlock mentait, maintenant – ou parce qu'il voyait à l'absence de surprise sur le visage de Johann que celui-ci était déjà au courant de cette pseudo-vérité. Ou bien les deux. Sherlock ferma les yeux, à nouveau.

« Pourquoi tu t'es enfui, tout à l'heure ? lui demanda le blond d'une voix neutre parce que, savait Sherlock, Johann était trop _prévenant_ pour l'attaquer maintenant.

\- Parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Ils étaient censés me _suivre_. Pas sortir leurs armes dans le d'Angleterre.

\- Tu as eu une chance inouïe qu'ils ne puissent pas te suivre parce que c'est évident qu'ils auraient eu tout le temps du monde pour te descendre dans la rue ou ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire d'autre ? Attendre de rentrer avec toi ou Antonin ?

\- Demander notre aide, peut-être ?

\- _Notre aide_? Tu parles de toi et de tes amis, là ?

\- Oui. À ton avis, pourquoi ils se sont mêlés de ça ? Tu crois que j'ai été le seul à remarquer ta réaction ?

\- Je... Ça n'a pas de sens, pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça pour moi ?

\- Pour la même raison qu'on t'a tous couvert, sans même que je sois celui qui lance l'idée, quand des lettres anonymes de tes chers compatriotes t'ont dénoncé après que tu as joué Mendelssohn, l'an dernier ? »

Sherlock lui envoya un regard interloqué.

« ... Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on n'a pas envie de voir un type embarqué par les SS simplement parce qu'il est trop inconséquent pour comprendre qu'il ne peut pas jouer tout ce qu'il veut, quand ce type a du talent et est la distraction qu'on attend le plus dans notre semaine à occuper une ville étrangère où on est haï par tout le monde, alors que lui joue sans distinction pour les Français et les autres. Comment tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ? »

Sherlock ne dit rien. Il se rappela, quelques semaines après Mendelssohn, avoir refusé le verre d'un de ces soldats qui l'avaient sauvé des SS. _Pourquoi_ les Allemands n'étaient-ils pas cohérents avec ce qu'on attendait d'eux, bon sang ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas tout noirs ?

Johann eut l'air de penser qu'il pouvait se relever car il le soutint pour le mettre sur ses pieds et l'emmena jusqu'à son lit où il le fit se coucher.

« Je ne suis pas malade ni sur mon lit de mort, protesta le brun, alors qu'il revenait à ce qu'il était normalement et qu'il se rendait compte de l'absurdité de sa réaction exagérée face aux Italiens et au risque que cela représentait : Johann lui poserait _forcément_ les questions qu'Antonin avait abandonnées.

\- Je pense malgré tout que la position couchée ou au moins assise est préférable pour le moment, » répondit le blond avec une voix toujours ferme.

Sherlock ne dit rien. Il se sentait ridicule. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais été tant irrationnel que ce soir. Il avait survécu au passage à tabac par quatre soldats de la Wehrmarcht. Il avait aidé la résistance pendant plusieurs mois sans se faire prendre, sans même trembler lorsqu'il avait eu des soldats à ses trousses alors qu'un levier d'aiguillage lui battait le flanc dans sa besace. Et il avait eu _peur_ de ces hommes au point de s'enfuir sans réfléchir ? Comme un enfant ? Au point d'être mis dans un état tel qu'il n'avait pu penser à rien d'autre qu'à tendre à bout de bras une machette émoussée quand la porte de son appartement avait été sur le point de s'ouvrir sur ce qu'il avait pensé être les Siciliens ?

Alors il ne répondit pas, se coucha sur le flanc et regarda droit devant lui le mur à l'autre bout de la chambre.

« Qui étaient ces hommes, Sherlock ? »

Il se retourna pour faire face au mur juste auprès de son lit et laisser le reste du monde dans son dos.

« Personne, dit-il une nouvelle fois. Avant d'ajouter à mi-voix : Tu sais qui ils étaient.

\- Oui, sans doute, répondit le blond d'une voix lente en même temps qu'il s'asseyait sur le matelas. Est-ce qu'il pourrait y en avoir d'autres ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Il se tendit quand il sentit la main de Johann sur sa nuque. Ce n'était qu'une caresse mais elle l'agressa dans tout ce qu'elle avait de doux, en cet instant. Il n'avait pas envie de douceur, ni de prévenance, ni de tendresse, rien, _rien_ de cette pitié que le blond ressentait quand il le regardait, lui le petit émigré coincé dans une France en guerre parce que sa région d'origine, qu'il pensait londonienne, était plus mortelle pour lui que les Allemands en Lorraine.

Johann lut son recroquevillement. La main quitta la nuque du brun qui ne réussit pas à s'en réjouir.

« Tu veux que je parte ? »

 _Non_. Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il sursauta à nouveau quand les doigts s'échouèrent avec incertitude sur son épaule.

Il se découvrit incapable de dire à Johann de rester. Il s'en haït. Il se décala vers le mur, malgré tout, et eut l'impression que tout n'était pas perdu quand Johann, après une longue minute de ce qui avait dû être de l'hésitation, finit par éteindre la lampe et se glisser derrière lui. Sherlock, cette fois, colla son dos à son ventre avec reconnaissance. Johann eut l'excellente idée de ne rien dire, de ne pas poser d'autres questions. Il se contenta de le serrer contre lui et Sherlock put respirer. En se demandant quand arriverait le moment où Johann ne serait plus dans sa vie, ne pourrait plus le protéger de ses bras contre le reste du monde. Il lui semblait que ce moment arriverait vite, très vite. En quelques mois, ce qui avait été une relation légère lui était devenue nécessaire, vitale avait-il presque l'impression. En quelques semaines, ce qui était une rencontre hebdomadaire qu'aucune ombre ne semblait devoir ternir accusait un coup puis un autre et encore un, qui l'attaquaient à sa base-même. Le brun se demanda ce qui les briserait en serrant la mâchoire pour taire le pincement dans sa poitrine.

.

Sherlock ressentit les vibrations dans le plancher avant même de percevoir le bruit des pas. Il jouait de son violon depuis une demi-heure pour ne plus entendre Andy et Antonin qui avaient oublié d'être discrets. Il posa l'instrument alors que le bruit lui parvenait, menaçant, sans que Sherlock ne sache si c'était les gémissements ou les bottes sur le bois qui l'effrayaient réellement.

Dans une semi-panique qui le laissa avec l'esprit blanc et un calme sidéré relativement opportun, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre dans l'intention de se précipiter vers celle des deux amants qui étaient trop pris dans leurs activités pour s'apercevoir qu'un raz-de-marée était sur le point de les frapper.

Le raz-de-marée en question défonça la porte d'entrée alors que Sherlock n'avait pas eu le temps de faire trois pas hors de sa chambre. Lui qui était un fin observateur et lisait le monde dans les détails ne parvint à discerner qu'une masse de ce qui ressemblait à un monstre noir à la douzaine d'yeux hargneux plutôt qu'à six hommes en uniformes à double éclairs. Armés. Le monstre se répandit dans l'appartement, se dispersa, un coup gratuit de la crosse d'un fusil à la pommette, il était par terre et crachait du sang, des SS passaient la tête par la porte de sa chambre avant de s'en détourner ; les bruits provenant de celle d'Antonin étaient différents, empreints d'interrogation et d'effroi, le monstre défonça le panneau qui les séparaient encore de la scène et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Sherlock ne put rien voir, mais il entendit, entendit les insultes crachées en Allemand, qu'il comprenait à présent. Entendit le bruit de la chair qu'on cogne, entendit les cris, les plaintes, les appels, les hurlements. Les rires. Encore et encore et encore.

Antonin parvenait à peine à tenir sur ses pieds, et ce ne fut que par la longueur de ses cheveux ensanglantés que Sherlock put le reconnaître, quand il fut sorti de la pièce, nu, retenu par un SS qui immobilisait ses bras dans son dos. Corps rougi, de vilaines ecchymoses déjà – combien de temps étaient-ils restés dans la chambre ? Sherlock avait perdu la notion du temps, sur son plancher – le visage tuméfié et... et... Sherlock ne put continuer à regarder. Il entendit le bruit d'un autre corps qu'on traînait. Puis on le mit rudement sur pieds et on le dirigea vers la porte crevée, lui aussi, pour le faire sortir dans la nuit noire qui l'attendait au bas des escaliers. La nuit noire et silencieuse, tellement, alors qu'à cette heure-ci, les volets n'auraient pas dû être fermés et les lumières toujours allumées.

La suite des événements fut globalement floue. On l'avait emmené quelque part, dans une autre direction que celle qu'avaient prise les SS qui s'occupaient d'Andy et d'Antonin, et Sherlock avait été sur le point de demander _Où ?_ Où emmenait-on les deux hommes, où l'emmenait-on, lui. Il avait découvert que sa bouche refusait de former les mots, que sa voix ne répondait pas et, songea-t-il dans un brouillard oppressant, sans doute était-ce pour le mieux. Ces miliciens-là n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux pour qui il jouait de la musique, les jeudis soir.

Il était dans un bâtiment austère du Boulevard Albert Premier, juste à côté de l'ancienne imprimerie clandestine qui avait déménagé deux mois plus tôt, lui rappela son esprit. On l'avait déshabillé, allongé à plat ventre sur une table puis abandonné là à l'attente. Il n'était pas certain de ce qui se passait. Sa pommette le lançait, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, mais il n'osait pas tourner son visage de l'autre côté pour ne pas s'appuyer dessus, il n'osait pas faire un geste qu'on ne l'avait pas expressément autorisé à faire. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait peur, que sa vie ne lui appartenait plus et qu'il y tenait, pourtant, bien plus que ce qu'il l'avait cru.

Des voix nouvelles lui parvinrent, du côté de ses pieds, là où ils étaient tous, hors de son champ de vision. Quelques mots qu'il traduisit par « examen médical. » Une voix assurée, irritée, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Bien sûr, puisqu'il était le seul médecin allemand sur Nancy.

Sherlock ne le voyait pas. Il subit l'examen en silence, ravalant les larmes d'humiliation, de détresse et de peur. Il musela fermement ses pensées qui l'emmenaient vers Antonin et Andy – eux ne passeraient pas par l'examen médical, leur nudité dans ce même lit les avait accablés sur le coup. Il enferma également ses pensées sur l'horreur qui était en cours, sur Johann qui l'auscultait, sur son amant qui était celui qui devait le déclarer coupable ou non de ces actes pervertis et contre-nature que le Reich haïssait avec tant de passion.

L'examen ne dura sans doute que quelques minutes, mais il lui sembla se prolonger pendant des heures. On lui rendit finalement ses vêtements qu'il enfila avec des gestes tremblants sans regarder aucun des hommes présents. La voix de Johann était dure quand elle déclara qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler de répréhensible chez cet homme, du moins de cette nature-là. Le blond alla lui-même pour lui ouvrir la porte qui le mènerait à la sortie du bâtiment, alors que les SS, désintéressés à présent qu'il n'était plus présumé coupable, quittaient la pièce par l'autre issue.

« I'm sorry for your flatmate, glissa le médecin, tout bas, quand Sherlock le dépassa. I'm so sorry for the whole thing. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien, ne le regarda pas. Bientôt, il fut dans la rue. Il voulait marcher. Marcher pendant des heures. Courir peut-être, jusqu'à en perdre haleine, jusqu'à avoir les poumons en feu et trop peu d'oxygène pour alimenter son cerveau. Pour en venir à ne plus sentir ce corps qui lui était soudain étranger, enveloppe désincarnée qui ne lui appartenait plus, et ne surtout pas se retrouver seul et inactif face au monstre des SS qui s'était tapi tranquillement sous son crâne et était devenu ses pensées. Mais la porte de son appartement était défoncée et les vautours guettaient. Peut-être même étaient-ils déjà là, ceux qui avaient dénoncé Antonin et Andy, prêts à se saisir de leurs biens – et de ceux de Sherlock, si la chance était avec eux.

Alors il rentra chez lui, découvrit que personne n'avait encore osé profiter de l'opportunité, enleva les lambeaux de porte des gonds, y apposa celle de sa propre chambre, à la place – il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas s'approcher de celle d'Antonin, pas ce soir. Il ferma à clé et eut l'impression que ce n'était qu'une feuille de papier de riz qui le séparait du reste d'un monde plus hostile que jamais. Il s'allongea sur son lit.

Il n'avait été arraché à l'appartement qu'une heure, seulement, mais il lui semblait que rien, de son propre corps à son logement, ne lui appartenait plus. Et il savait qu'il venait de perdre bien plus que ça encore, ce soir.

Dans un instant de lucidité, il s'obligea à la cécité pour aller chercher le violon d'Antonin dans sa chambre. Il aurait été incapable de donner une description de la pièce, une fois qu'il en était sorti, ayant effacé au fur et à mesure tout ce qui n'était pas l'étui de l'instrument.

Dans sa propre chambre, il souleva les trois lames de parquet sous lesquelles il avait hésité, quatre ans auparavant, à cacher son médaillon avant de se décider finalement pour le compartiment recouvert de velours avec sa colophane. Sous les planches, il inséra le violon d'Antonin sans comprendre concrètement pourquoi il faisait ça. Le lendemain, quand des soldats germaniques vinrent confisquer les affaires de l'indésirable arrêté la veille, ils observèrent rapidement la chambre de Sherlock en essayant d'estimer si tout ce qui était présent dans la pièce appartenait bien au brun uniquement. Certains d'entre eux étaient venus au d'Angleterre et ils furent incapables de regarder Sherlock dans les yeux, autant que Sherlock ne put leur adresser un mot. Ils n'insistèrent pas quand ils ne trouvèrent pas le violon qu'ils savaient appartenir à Antonin et quittèrent l'appartement avec le visage fermé, une fois leur besogne terminée.

.

* * *

 **Bon. Un chapitre d'une gaîté indescriptible, encore...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et à la semaine prochaine !**

Nauss

* * *

 **Pas forcément de l'Histoire à proprement parler, cette fois, mais une simple précision :**

L'examen médical que subitt Sherlock dans ce chapitre, dans le but de vérifier s'il pratique ou non la sodomie, est celui qui était pratiqué notamment en Angleterre à la fin du XIXe et une bonne partie du XXe siècle en cas de doute sur la nature des rapports entretenus par deux hommes. Je ne sais absolument pas s'il était pratiqué par les Nazis lors d'une arrestation douteuse, pendant la seconde guerre mondiale... et je n'ai vraiment pas eu le courage de faire des recherches sur quelque chose d'aussi précis qui m'aurait forcément amenée à lire d'autres informations que je ne souhaitais vraiment pas savoir.

D'un côté, j'ai envie de dire qu'ils ne s'encombraient certainement pas de ce genre de formalité avant d'enfermer quelqu'un... D'un autre côté, il y avait quand le désir de ne pas enfermer des personnes qui auraient pu être de bons petits nazis, ou du moins des citoyens qui ne représentaient pas une menace pour l'Etat Viril... Sachant qu'Himmler était fermement convaincu que l'homosexualité se guérissait et qu'il fallait une "rééducation" pour les individus concernés, plutôt que les exterminer d'office (en tout cas pour ceux qui faisaient partie de l'armée allemande), je me suis autorisée à imaginer que les nazis pouvaient procéder à ce genre d'examen médical qui, historiquement, était pratiqué ailleurs, pour décider quoi faire d'un type soupçonné d'actes homosexuels (car c'étaient les actes qui étaient punis par le paragraphe 175, et non le concept d'être ou non attiré par une personne de même sexe). Humor me, please :)

.

Pour ce qui est des vautours, tel que les désigne Sherlock, ces voisins peu scrupuleux qui faisaient un petit tour dans les appartements juste après des arrestations de juifs pour s'y servir allègrement, c'était monnaie assez courante. Dans un temps de restrictions sévères, pour autant que ce procédé manque de morale, je ne me permets absolument pas de juger les personnes qui ont opéré ainsi, surtout en estimant que les biens mobiliers et immobiliers des individus arrêtés devenaient propriété du Troisième Reich de toute façon. Là où ça devient vraiment moche, c'est quand des délations de juifs ou autres "indésirables" à l'Allemagne nazie étaient faites par des voisins dans le but de se servir dans l'appartement libéré ensuite. Et ça aussi, c'était monnaie courante, et ça s'appelle la Collaboration.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour cette semaine !**

 **Re-merci d'avoir lu et re-à la semaine prochaine !**


	13. Chapitre 7 Partie 2

**Bonsoir jeunes gens !**

 **Fin du chapitre 7. Soit un peu plus des deux tiers de cette histoire publiés, en termes de nombre de mots...**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes tro'top, et merci à toi JoyceAnn, j'aimerais pouvoir répondre à tes reviews. Merci pour les followings, les favoritages. Des coeurs sur vous tous, tout ça compte beaucoup pour moi, alors juste merci :)**

 **Merci à toi Elie, encore, toujours.**

 **Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Partie 2

.

Johann n'était plus revenu au d'Angleterre depuis plusieurs semaines.

Sherlock se demandait vaguement comment il parvenait à survivre au jour le jour alors qu'il pensait plus rarement qu'avant à se nourrir et avait moins souvent encore la motivation d'attendre pour les tickets de rationnement et la nourriture. Angelo l'avait pris en pitié quelques fois, lui semblait-il.

Le premier jour qui avait suivi l'embarquement d'Antonin, il s'était rendu à la répétition et s'était trouvé dans la situation anormale de ne pas savoir comment répondre aux questions qui lui étaient posées, à propos de l'absence du premier violon et de sa pommette violette sous son œil tuméfié. L'orchestre n'avait pu jouer, ce jour-là, que ce soit lors de la répétition ou le soir au Chapelier. Le lendemain, l'humeur était éteinte, comme si tous ne parvenaient pas à réaliser, même un jour après, tout en _sachant._ Sherlock avait alors joué comme premier violon sans qu'ils aient à se concerter. La semaine suivante, ils avaient un nouveau violoniste mais personne, pas même lui, ne songea à lui offrir le poste de premier violon. Le brun aurait de toute façon refusé. Il y avait quelque chose d'impératif dans l'idée de ne pas remplacer Antonin par un inconnu.

Sans enquête, sans acte de lutte, sans colocataire et sans Johann, alors que l'orchestre était en deuil – de façon plus prolongée pour l'apprécié petit Molli', apparemment, que pour les autres musiciens qui avaient disparu jusque-là – Sherlock se demandait réellement pourquoi le sol et l'eau noire ne s'étaient pas remis à murmurer des promesses à son oreille, lorsqu'il se tenait au sommet d'un pont ou d'un immeuble. À vrai dire, plus rien ne murmurait à son oreille. Il lui semblait qu'il se levait les matins comme un mécanisme sans âme l'aurait fait parce qu'il était formaté pour le faire, qu'il allait aux répétitions et aux représentations dans un semi-brouillard et que rien ne parvenait à faire taire les pensées qui tournaient sans relâche sous son crâne. En particulier celle du monstre noir qui l'attaquait régulièrement dans son sommeil et le laissait tremblant et couvert de sueur sur son matelas, quand il s'éveillait en sursaut.

La musique était devenue une branche qui le rattachait sporadiquement au monde des êtres vivants et conscients. Si toutes les représentations n'éveillaient plus chez lui ni l'énergie ni la fougue qu'il avait mises autrefois à ressentir par les notes et les vibrations, c'était malgré tout lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec son archet à la main et la mentonnière entre le cou et la clavicule qu'il parvenait à concevoir qu'il était toujours en vie.

Le souvenir du jour où il avait terminé de tout perdre et où il avait, une fois de plus, vu le peu de cohérence qu'il était parvenu à injecter dans sa vie se faire anéantir, était gravé dans sa mémoire et rien ne parvenait à l'effacer. Ironiquement, c'était la douleur du moment et la sidération des jours suivants qui tournaient en boucle, encore et encore, quand il jouait. Quelque part c'était sans doute mieux que de revoir le visage de Mirko-Fausto ; mieux que de se rappeler que deux mois plus tôt, son frère aurait dû avoir vingt-neuf ans. C'était mieux, peut-être, que d'essayer d'imaginer ce que faisait Johann, ce qu'il disait, pensait, qui il voyait et de se demander s'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour occuper ses jeudis soir – Sherlock ne l'avait pas croisé une seule fois en six mois. C'était surtout définitivement que d'essayer d'imaginer ce que pouvait être l'existence actuelle d'Antonin.

Le violon et les représentations au d'Angleterre étaient également ce qui lui permettait d'être toujours en France. En Septembre 1942, le Troisième Reich avait fini par décider d'organiser le remplacement des hommes qu'il perdait sur le Front Est par des travailleurs des pays occupés. Ceux-ci se voyaient alors déportés vers les usines ou les exploitations agricoles qui avaient besoin de bras. Le nom de l'opération était le Service de Travail Obligatoire et Pétain semblait plus que volontaire à fournir la main d'œuvre française. Sherlock sentit avec satisfaction que la grogne des Lorrains envers le gouvernement, relativement silencieuse jusque-là, se faisait nettement plus tangible.

À Nancy, étaient officiellement concernés par le STO les hommes sans emploi nés entre 1912 et 1921. D'autres avaient déjà choisi d'aller travailler en Allemagne avant cela, désignés sous le nom de « volontaires. » La loi édictée par le gouvernement sur le service de travail obligatoire, et qui réquisitionnait officiellement les individus nés en 1920, 1921 et 1922, était datée du 16 février 1943. Et concomitante à une rafle à Nancy dans la communauté juive à laquelle Sherlock ne put qu'assister, amer, comme les autres, puisqu'ils n'avaient plus de Lestrade pour les prévenir. Mais il ne pouvait se concentrer sur trop de choses pénibles à la fois. Il assistait aujourd'hui à la naissance du Service du Travail Obligatoire, en février 43. Officiellement, du moins, car Sherlock avait vu dès août 42 les rues qui se vidaient mystérieusement de leurs mendiants âgés de quinze à cinquante ans. Le préfet de Nancy avait également envoyé vers l'Allemagne plus de quatre mille hommes de toute la Lorraine non annexée entre novembre et janvier, de façon un peu plus officielle. Il avait reçu l'ordre d'en livrer tout autant avant le 15 mars 1943 – Sherlock avait appris tout cela en écoutant deux soldats en discuter pendant un entracte et émettre des doutes sur la faisabilité d'une telle exigence. Car les ressources humaines avaient leur limite et les trois départements qui composaient encore la Lorraine avaient déjà été vidés de leurs jeunes inactifs. Les étudiants et travailleurs étaient nombreux et devaient rester en France. Le fait que le brun joue pour des Allemands un soir par semaine lui sembla être la seule raison cohérente pour qu'il soit toujours à Nancy. Parce qu'il n'était pas certain que l'activité de musicien, dans d'autres circonstances, l'aurait réellement protégé du STO.

Sherlock vit la rafle du 3 mars comme une punition anticipée des Nazis qui s'apercevaient que les trains emplis de main d'œuvre n'arriveraient pas au moment prévu. Qu'ils seraient vides ou presque. Ce fut du moins son analyse première alors qu'il était mené, aux côtés d'une trentaine d'autres raflés, vers le boulevard Albert Premier.

La préfecture avait convoqué tous les jeunes des villages environnants pour les enregistrer, ce jour-là. Tous les jeunes hommes bien sûr, car quel intérêt de savoir ce qu'était la population féminine, avait observé Sherlock avec un soupir atterré. L'opération était censée être simplement administrative : recenser les jeunes du territoire meurthe-et-mosellan. Tous. _En même temps._ Les individus concernés étaient par conséquent nombreux à se promener en Ville – des centaines et même des milliers, tous convoqués à la même heure et invités à attendre leur tour. Certains avaient choisi une brasserie ou un bar pour passer le temps jusqu'à l'horaire qui avait été improvisé pour les habitants de chaque village concerné. Ce furent ces établissements qu'investirent les Allemands. Et les policiers français, puisque les uns allaient rarement sans les autres depuis l'arrestation de Lestrade.

Sherlock avait été emmené parce qu'il avait eu l'idée préjudiciable de remercier Angelo de sa générosité en jouant, ce midi-là, dans son restaurant. Il avait semblé que son âge et sa simple présence étaient un motif suffisant pour qu'il soit emmené avec les autres, qui n'avaient par ailleurs pas plus de raisons que lui de se faire embarquer. Dès qu'il avait vu le petit peloton de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents entrer dans le restaurant, Sherlock avait doucement posé son violon dans son étui. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'Angelo avait eu l'idée de le mettre de côté. Au cas où il reviendrait.

L'après-midi traînait en longueur, entre incertitude et crises de larmes des autres raflés. Il faisait froid dans la grande salle où ils avaient été rassemblés au compte-gouttes, au fur et à mesure des arrestations. Il semblait au violoniste qu'ils étaient trois cents à avoir été enfermés ici gratuitement, pour le seul fait de leur existence au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Certains étaient même des Nancéiens qui avaient été tirés de leur appartement sans savoir pourquoi, et des voisins se retrouvèrent et s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient été tous les habitants des numéros impairs de la rue des Tiercelins à avoir été arrachés à leur domicile.

Après deux heures d'attente fébrile pendant laquelle Sherlock se sentit plus vivant qu'au cours des six derniers mois, des SS aboyèrent et ceux parmi les prisonniers qui comprenaient l'Allemand se dirigèrent vers la porte pour y former une queue. Les autres suivirent.

« Nom ? demanda un agent de la fonction territoriale à l'air profondément éreinté et qui ne le leva pas les yeux de son cahier quand ce fut le tour de Sherlock.

\- Sherlock Holmes, répondit le violoniste d'une voix morne et peu concernée alors que sous son crâne étaient projetés à toute vitesse des plans de bâtiment vus aux cadastres pour une enquête, des nombres et des calculs de probabilités.

\- Papiers ? »

Il les tendit et ressentit une certaine angoisse viscérale quand ils disparurent entre les mains d'un Allemand qui les emporta par une porte latérale.

« Occupation ?

\- Musicien à l'Hôtel d'Angleterre, à l'Excelsior et au Chapelier. »

L'homme leva un œil vers lui, dans lequel brillait la curiosité, et Sherlock eut l'impression qu'il avait pour la première fois affaire à un être humain depuis le début de cette discussion. A son regard, l'homme l'avait reconnu.

« Je vois. Passez dans la pièce à côté, vous recevrez des instructions. »

Le brun aurait voulu ne pas lire sur son visage aussi gris que son uniforme usé que cet homme qui le connaissait n'avait aucune influence sur la décision de ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Une phrase de Johann, prononcée des mois auparavant et qu'il avait crue effacée s'imposa à lui. _Ce n'est rien d'autre que de la chance, quand tu t'en sors._

Alors, en passant par la porte désignée, il décida qu'il forcerait la chance. On lui désigna un groupe d'individus qu'il rejoignit. Puis il décida que ce n'était pas le bon. Il n'était pas _certain_ de ce qui lui soufflait qu'il devait en changer, mais il décida de faire confiance à son instinct. Aussi, quand il trouva des yeux, à quelques mètres de là, un ensemble de personnes qui l'inspirait plus, il surveilla les allées et venues des SS qui jouaient le rôle de chiens de berger et, surtout, les moments où ils étaient moins attentifs...

Maintenant.

Dernière vérification pour s'assurer qu'aucun Allemand ne regardait dans sa direction et- Il sursauta. Son regard venait d'attraper un visage qu'il _connaissait_. L'homme avait à présent une barbe qui lui mangeait le visage, mais ses deux petits yeux étaient toujours acérés et bovins tout à la fois. Le nasillement de sa voix devait être le même, lui aussi. Andresson, assigné au même groupe que lui, le fixait bouche-bée.

Sherlock bloqua trois secondes sur ce visage. Puis détourna les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait raté sa chance de rejoindre ceux qu'il devait rejoindre. Il hésita. Songea qu'il n'aurait plus d'occasion dans les cinq minutes à venir. Andresson venait d'arriver à lui.

« Vous aussi ? lui demanda stupidement le policier.

\- Visiblement. Ils sont venu perquisitionner au cœur même du commissariat ? demanda Sherlock avec dans la voix tout le mépris qu'il pouvait exprimer. Avant de balayer rapidement des yeux le visage et les vêtements d'Andresson et de se reprendre : Oh, non, bien sûr que non. Vous ne faites plus partie de la police.

\- Et vous êtes toujours capable de faire ça, grimaça l'ancien policier. C'est ça : j'ai démissionné, après l'emprisonnement de Lestrade. J'ai refusé de travailler avec le nouveau Chef placé là par le Préfet. Ce type est... l'opposé de Gregory. J'ai échappé au STO jusque-là mais... Bref. Je suis content de vous voir.

\- Parce que nous allons vivre la joie de l'enfermement ensemble ? demanda Sherlock avec scepticisme et en levant un sourcil.

\- Parce que je voulais vous dire que je ne suis pas d'accord avec Salomé. Si Lestrade vous faisait confiance, c'est qu'on pouvait vous faire confiance. Vous n'auriez pas dû être écarté de-

\- Taisez-vous, » ordonna Sherlock en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait.

Cette déclaration d'Andresson ne le toucha pas réellement. Ce type ne représentait rien pour lui, et ce qu'il pensait n'avait aucune importance. Mais ça ne le toucha pas _pas_ non plus.

Il sursauta quand le groupe que son instinct de survie lui dictait de rejoindre se mit en mouvement. Sans un mot ni un regard, il attrapa la manche d'Andresson au niveau du poignet et tenta le tout pour le tout : le groupe de la liberté passait devant eux, ils n'avaient qu'un mètre à parcourir et il décida que ce serait _maintenant._

L'ancien policier eut l'excellente idée de ne pas protester et de le suivre. Ils se mêlèrent aux hommes dont certains levèrent un sourcil surpris, au milieu de leur anxiété tangible, mais aucun ne dit un mot. L'ex-flic transpirait à grosses gouttes et Sherlock comptait sur le fait qu'on leur avait rendu leurs papiers pour qu'il n'y ait pas de contrôle à la sortie. Quand ils regagnèrent l'air libre et que les autres individus du groupe, après une dizaine de secondes à ne pas vraiment croire qu'ils le pouvaient, commencèrent à se disperser, le violoniste sut qu'il avait eu raison.

Une main s'empara de la sienne pour la serrer avec ardeur et ses yeux se verrouillèrent sur le visage extatique de Philippe Andresson qui se répandait en remerciements. Le brun récupéra vivement sa main et entraîna l'homme dans n'importe quelle direction qui les éloignait du bâtiment dans lequel étaient toujours retenus les trois-quarts des personnes raflées aujourd'hui. Il eut du mal à se débarrasser de l'ancien policier qui avait décidé, pour lui faire part de sa gratitude, de le coller et de nasiller des niaiseries.

Angelo le serra dans son étreinte d'ours avec une surprise visiblement heureuse, puis lui tendit son étui qu'il avait en effet conservé. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il enroula fort ses doigts autour de la poignée que Sherlock ferma les yeux pendant cinq pleines secondes pour savourer la sensation d'être libre. _Libre._ Sa raison lui avait fermement susurré le contraire pendant les quatre heures précédentes. Là, au soleil timide de la fin d'après-midi printanière, il se dirigeait vers son appartement et savait qu'il avait failli... quelque chose. Il n'était pas certain de quoi. Quelque chose qui, en tout cas, n'impliquait _pas_ la notion de liberté.

Quand il ferma la porte derrière lui, il se rappela soudain du goût qu'avait la vie. Il _était_ en vie. Il était libre. Il pouvait jouer du violon, il pouvait se promener dans les rues, et de nombreuses personnes n'étaient pas en position d'en dire autant. Il se refusa à basculer dans la béatitude naïve mais s'obligea à contempler le fait que, oui, la vie continuait de passer. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de la reprendre en route.

.

Andresson, qui avait toujours quelques liens avec des policiers aux inclinaisons anti-Reich, lui fournit les listes des personnes qui avaient été emmenées au centre de détention de Charles III à l'issue du 3 et du 5 mars – seconde rafle menée presque identiquement, pour laquelle Sherlock, cette fois, fut épargné – puis, plus tard, déportées vers l'Allemagne, vraisemblablement. Tous étaient globalement inactifs et avaient entre vingt-et-un et cinquante ans. Les SS s'étaient donc vicieusement servis parmi les Lorrains venus s'enregistrer à la préfecture pour trouver leur main d'œuvre. C'était écœurant, mais finalement pas beaucoup plus que d'autres choses, alors Sherlock se contenta d'inscrire cette information dans un coin de son cerveau et l'y laissa là sans y revenir. Ce qui était plus amusant - mais, comme toujours, amusant pissenlit : jaune et amer - se trouvait dans le fait que les policiers et allemands ayant mené ces arrestations gratuites évoquaient vaguement dans leurs rapports une attitude agressive voire menaçante de la part des jeunes gens embarqués envers les forces de l'ordre. Sherlock se demanda distraitement si manger assis à une table, boire une bière ou jouer du violon était réellement si menaçant que ça. Puis il passa à autre chose, parce qu'il fallait et qu'en dehors des rafles, s'intensifiaient également les réquisitions d'hommes pour travailler en Allemagne. Il se demanda quand serait oubliée la promesse faite par l'Allemagne de laisser à la France ses agriculteurs et ses étudiants, pour compenser son besoin de main d'œuvre.

Il y repensa cependant rapidement, lorsque l'ancien policier revint vers lui. Pour une mission totalement officieuse. Sherlock haussa un sourcil jusqu'à ce que le flic emploie l'expression de _service à lui demander._ Parce que le violoniste ne recevait _pas_ de mission de la part d'individus comme Andresson.

Ce dernier avait les _Lorraine Insoumise_ à distribuer et quelques résistants arrivés par Belfort – des connaissances de Francis, apparemment, pas que cela intéressait réellement Sherlock – à amener au nouveau QG nancéien de la résistance. En même temps. Quand il fut clair pour l'ancien policier que Sherlock ne distribuerait certainement pas les journaux, le violoniste put apprendre que l'imprimerie était à présent localisée boulevard Lobau. Les résistants ne faisaient _aucun_ effort en choisissant un lieu si éloigné de la gare et si proche du commissariat dans lequel ils n'avaient plus aucun réel soutien significatif. Sherlock, malgré tout, guida les trois hommes arrivés par le train de neuf heures jusqu'au boulevard. Il connaissait parfaitement les coupe-gorges dans lesquels les Allemands ne se risquaient jamais à passer, de même que les coupeurs-de-gorges qui, eux, ne prendraient pas le risque de s'en prendre à lui et allèrent même vérifier pour lui que la sortie de la ruelle sur un axe plus important n'était pas infestée de Boches. Cela lui prit plus de temps que s'il avait mené les résistants par le tram, mais c'était aussi beaucoup moins risqué. Il abandonna finalement ses fardeaux devant la porte de l'imprimerie et s'en alla, sous leur regard soudain méfiant, parce qu'il ne tenait pas _du tout_ à revoir Salomé.

Il avait pris la pluie et le vent pendant cette promenade d'une bonne heure. Pourtant, sur le chemin du retour, il eut l'impression qu'il redécouvrait _quelque chose_. D'agréable. Il pinça les lèvres quand il se rappela qu'Andresson était celui qui lui permettait de ressentir ça.

.

D'autres missions se succédèrent et il sembla à Sherlock que la vie était un peu moins morne – cela, ajouté au beau temps qui revenait, lui donnait un peu plus d'énergie quand il jouait les soirs et réalisait les actions qu'Andresson lui proposait de faire pour lui. L'ancien policier lui amenait aussi des problèmes auxquels se heurtait actuellement la Résistance, pour avoir son avis et le faire passer pour le sien : Sherlock était toujours _persona non grata_ pour les résistants qui ignoraient qu'Andresson était en lien avec lui.

« Ils me trouvent particulièrement malin, » glissa-t-il un jour au violoniste d'une voix moitié amère, moitié amusée, alors qu'un des conseils de Sherlock avait permis de créer sur Nancy un réseau apte à fournir de faux papiers aux fugitifs qui en avaient besoin.

Andresson lui communiquait ainsi les nouvelles de la Résistance. La création à Blainville-sur-l'eau, quelques mois plus tôt, du maquis Lorraine 42 qui rassemblait des jeunes des villages environnants menacés par le STO et qui, après l'évacuation d'« indésirables », la fourniture de faux papiers et la récupération des armements à la suite des combats de 1940 orchestrées de façon sommaire et désordonnée, s'occupait à présent activement de l'accueil et du transfert de travailleurs évadés d'Allemagne ainsi que de nombreux sabotages d'infrastructures. Il lui parla également de la première Réunion du Conseil de la Résistance à Paris avec Jean Moulin, à laquelle avait assisté Francis ; du déménagement de de Gaulle à Alger où il avait fondé le Gouvernement de la France libre ; de l'arrestation, plus tard, de Jean Moulin avec d'autres résistants. Des bombardements des Alliés, aussi, sur diverses régions de France. Et sur Palerme en juillet 1943, et Sherlock essaya de ne pas tressaillir à cette annonce. De même, quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'eurent lieu l'effondrement du régime fasciste en Italie et l'arrestation de Mussolini. Et puis le bombardement de Hambourg par les Britanniques, qui avait tué des dizaines de milliers de civils.

Les informations s'enchaînaient et Sherlock les consignait toutes dans son Palais Mental. Il lui semblait qu'à la suite du vide qu'avait été sa vie pendant plus de six mois, la moindre donnée le reliant à la Résistance se gravait d'elle-même sous son crâne.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte, aujourd'hui, courant août 1943 : que la guerre se termine. Comme tout le monde, sans doute, d'autant les étudiants et les agriculteurs, comme il l'avait anticipé à juste titre, étaient envoyés en Allemagne pour travailler depuis juin et que, très égoïstement, Sherlock sentait que son statut de musicien pour des Allemands ne le protégerait plus très longtemps. Mais au moins, à présent qu'il était sorti de sa léthargie et qu'il pouvait s'en rendre compte, ne vivait-il plus avec la certitude angoissante qu'il perdrait Johann si un terme était mis à la confrontation entre États fascistes et États libertaires. Puisqu'il _savait_ , alors qu'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis presque un an et ignorait même s'il est toujours sur Nancy, qu'il l'avait déjà perdu.

Ce fut fort de cette conviction qu'il déboula place Stanislas pour aller discuter de la distribution du _Lorraine Insoumise_ avec le gérant d'un des bars qui bordaient les pavés blancs. Ce fut là qu'à l'orée de la place, il apprit que Johann était toujours sur Nancy. Le découvrir lui donna l'impression que la foudre avait déchiré le ciel bleu de l'été pour le frapper avec violence. Un grand éclat de rire plein la bouche, le soleil d'août caressant sa peau hâlée, le petit blond était assis à la table d'une terrasse d'un Café avec quelques soldats qui, tous, sirotaient un verre de bière, képis posés sur quelques chaises vides à leurs côtés et vestes d'uniforme ouvertes pour respirer sous la chaleur des trente degrés de cette fin d'après-midi. Surtout, il y avait cette femme au carré blond et au bras passé dans celui de Johann. Le soldat allemand avait la tendance intolérable de couler vers elle un regard amoureux, de caresser ses cheveux de cette main gauche à laquelle brillait un anneau en or et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille des mots qui faisaient délicatement rire la jeune femme et tressauter le gros ventre rond qui tirait sa robe de future maman.

.

Sherlock avait retrouvé la liqueur de châtaigne sous l'évier, juste à côté de l'huile de lin qui remplaçait avantageusement – économiquement surtout – l'huile d'olive, en ces temps de guerre.

Il était dans la rue à présent. Et, pour taire les images du blond et de la blonde qu'il avait suivis de loin jusqu'à voir un baiser triste les séparer sur le quai de la gare, ainsi qu'un échange de petits cadeaux emballés puis un train en direction de Stuttgart emmener épouse et valises, Sherlock alla trouver le problème qu'il avait laissé dormir pendant trop longtemps.

Il n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de l'affaire soulevée en avril 1941 par Lestrade, celle de la vente d'armes aux Allemands par des élites de la ville, en échange de leur silence sur les exactions et les trafics que menaient des soldats de la Wehrmacht grâce, notamment, aux prostituées nancéiennes. Sherlock avait appris depuis bien longtemps qu'un problème dont on n'entendait plus parler ne signifiait pas qu'il s'était résolu de lui-même – juste que nombreuses étaient les personnes qui avaient fermé les yeux sur la question. Même _lui_ avait fini par reléguer cette affaire à l'arrière de son crâne, alors qu'il avait endormi sa vigilance en commettant d'autres actions de luttes contre les Allemands, comme si cela rétablissait l'injustice faite à ces femmes mal vues par la majorité de la population, et livrées à elles-mêmes – et à l'Occupant, par conséquent ; parce que Johann existait, aussi, et qu'il n'avait pas voulu pas faire quelque chose qui risquait de lui faire perdre le blond définitivement. Et parce que les personnes avec qui il avait pensé pourvoir partager cette information avaient toutes préféré se détourner de lui. Même les résistants, quand il avait abordé l'affaire avec eux du temps où il le pouvait encore, s'étaient insurgés d'apprendre l'existence d'un tel trafic mais n'avaient pu imaginer comment y remédier.

Sherlock ne savait toujours pas comment y remédier. Cependant, ce soir, l'image de la prostituée défigurée qu'il avait interrogée si longtemps auparavant fut exhumée des recoins de son cerveau, et il eut besoin de vérifier si toute cette histoire était toujours d'actualité. Ce n'était sans doute pas très judicieux. Mais depuis quand un homme qui ne tenait pas l'alcool prenait-il des décisions judicieuses alors qu'il venait de boire, à jeun, la moitié d'une bouteille de liqueur ?

Non seulement il trouva des soldats qui brutalisaient des prostituées dans une petite rue de la vieille ville, vers vingt-deux heures, mais en plus oublia-t-il toute notion de discrétion et de stratégie. Alors, avançant comme il le pouvait vers la prison Charles III – ô combien surprenant, soupira-t-il entre lassitude et ironie – alors qu'un fusil le tenait en joue, il songea que cette fois serait sans doute la bonne. L'autre bonne nouvelle de la soirée fut le visage surpris puis calculateur de Fernand qu'ils croisèrent dans la nuit. Sherlock se demanda ce qu'il trouverait chez lui à son retour. Sauf que, cette fois, il ne croyait plus en son retour. Il s'aperçut avec une surprise mitigée que ça n'avait pas la moindre importance.

.

* * *

 **Merci de continuer à lire, malgré l'enchaînement sans fin des bonnes nouvelles dans cette histoire ;)  
**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

Nauss

* * *

 **Hiiiiiiiiistory !**

.

 **STO :** D'un point de vue militaire, l'Allemagne se prend des tas de raclées (appelons un chat un chat) sur le front Ouest, et perd des hommes. Des tas d'hommes. Qu'il faut remplacer. Et si on met des Allemands, et encore et encore, sur le front, il n'y a plus personne pour les travaux physiques dans le pays. Alors l'Allemagne se sert dans son vivier : les pays qu'elle a conquis dans les années passées.

Entre juin 1942 et juillet 1944, 600 à 650 000 travailleurs français furent ainsi envoyés, de force, en Allemagne pour y travailler (ou en France dans des usines qui tournaient pour les Allemands). La France a été le troisième plus grand fournisseur de travailleurs forcés pour l'Allemagne, le premier en nombre d'ouvriers qualifiés, et, surtout, le seul pour lequel le Gouvernement a lui-même réquisitionné les travailleurs par une loi.

D'abord, Laval - qui remplace Darlan depuis juin 42, à peu près, suite au refus de ce dernier de se plier aux exigences du Troisième Reich pour l'envoi de travailleurs français en Allemagne - négocie pour que l'envoi de trois travailleurs français permette de libérer un prisonnier de guerre. Certains travailleurs (seuls les ouvriers sont réquisitionnés, à ce moment-là) s'engagent donc volontairement pour libérer un membre de leur famille. Ca s'appelle la Relève, de mars à août 1942. Manque de pot, ça ne mobilise que 17 000 individus. Bien loin des 250 000 exigés par le Troisième Reich.

Vient alors la Conscription obligatoire, et avec elle la mort du volontariat : bonjour la déportation de travailleurs. Laval négocie, une fois encore, pour que la loi soit française plutôt qu'une ordonnance de la part de l'Allemagne qui aurait été plus contraignante. Ca peut paraître pas mal comme idée, sauf que sont maintenant réquisitionnés hommes de 18 à 50 ans et femmes célibataires de 21 à 35 ans partout en France, alors qu'une ordonnance allemande n'aurait pu avoir d'impact que sur la zone occupée. Ce qui tombe bien, c'est qu'il y a des grèves et que la mesure est tellement impopulaire qu'il n'y aura que 2500 travailleurs pris dans la zone Sud avant que Laval supprime sa loi. La loi date du 4 septembre 1944 et sera abrogée courant octobre.

En décembre 1942, Hitler envoie 300 000 nouveaux ouvriers allemands au front, donc Sauckel (qui est l'interlocuteur de Laval depuis le début et appelé le Négrier de l'Europe) exige 250 000 travailleurs de plus de la part de la France. Et ainsi naît le STO, service du travail obligatoire (service obligatoire du travail, dans les 10 premiers jours de sa vie), grâce à la loi du 16 février 1943. La jeunesse née entre 1920 et 1922 est alors visée dans son ensemble, y compris les femmes, mais par peur des réactions populaires et de l'Eglise, presque aucune ne part pour travailler en Allemagne. Alors qu'avant étaient visés uniquement les ouvriers et laissés à leur occupation les agriculteurs et les étudiants, ce n'est plus le cas à partir de juin 1943. Des prisonniers de guerre sont également improvisés civils et forcés au travail de la même façon. Wikipédia est là pour vous apporter des infos complémentaires... (javais trouvé des infos ailleurs, mais je n'ai bien sûr pas pensé à noter mes sources, sorry).

Un simple point en plus : Sherlock décrit des choses sensiblement différentes dans ce chapitre. Parce que ce que je marque juste au-dessus concerne la France. Or, petit rappel, la Lorraine est une des zones réservées de l'Allemagne. Donc législation allemande appliquée à une région d'un pays haï par Hitler, donc grande joie pour les habitants et rues en effet vidées pour récupérer de la main d'oeuvre sans ordonnance allemande ni loi française à édicter.

Et, transition parfaite, j'enchaîne sur :

.

 **Les rafles du 3 et 5 Mars 1943 :** Découvertes par pur hasard, pour moi : je cherchais des infos sur les rafles de juifs, et comme les super algorithmes de google me pistent et savent que je suis en Lorraine et que je fais des tas de recherches sur la seconde guerre mondiale, il m'a proposé ce travail réalisé par un Lorrain qui a déterré les listes des raflés de ces deux dates, et a pu prouvé au regard d'un tas d'infos qui n'étaient pas disponibles en Lorraine à l'époque (censure, coupure totale du reste du pays, tout ça), que les raflés ont bien été envoyés au STO.

Je ne vais pas donner beaucoup plus d'informations que celles qui sont déjà dans l'histoire : sur les 500 individus emprisonnés de cette façon pendant une nuit, 300 furent emmenés en Allemagne tandis que les autres étaient relâchés, ne correspondant pas aux critères de Allemands. Et, en effet, en se penchant sur les plans des maisons perquisitionnées, on voit que ça a été fait de façon totalement aléatoire : des immeubles entiers, sans raison, mais pas ceux d'à côté ; ou encore comme indiqué, toutes les maisons impaires d'une rue. Plus tous ces jeunes convoqués par la préfecture à 8h30, puis amenés à errer dans la rue, du fait de cette organisation très nulle.

.

 **Lorraine 42** : Le maquis Lorraine 42, "officiellement" fondé en 1942 à Blainville-sur-l'eau mais dont des membres précurseurs avaient déjà entamé un travail de résistance avant cela, a effectivement récupéré des armes laissées plus ou moins à l'abandon à la signature de l'armistice de 1940, dans l'idée de s'armer pour le moment opportun. Ils ont par la suite caché des jeunes qui courraient le risque du STO, et permis à des fugitifs revenant d'Allemagne (des travailleurs, pas des juifs évadés de camp, précision) d'obtenir des faux papiers. J'ai repris le nom du maquis en question, par rapport à d'autres fois où j'ai changé les noms, parce que je fais ici que rapporter des faits historiques sans les dénaturer par la fiction ;) **  
**

.

... Et pour toutes les infos que Sherlock obtient par Andresson, qui sont historiques : déménagement de de Gaulle à Alger, chute du régime fasciste en Italie, première attaques alliées, bombardements... Honnêtement, je ne peux pas revenir précisément dessus, trop de choses à dire dans cette note historique qui est déjà assez longue, d'autant que ce sont des infos facilement trouvables sur le net, si ça vous intéresse, et que rien qu'en évoquant brièvement celles-ci dans cette histoire, j'ai dû mettre un bon paquet de choses de côté pour ne garder que les plus primordiales et/ou celles qui avaient un sens pour Sherlock (l'Italie).

.

 **Et voilà pour cette fois :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, encore, et à la semaine prochaine !**


	14. Chapitre 8 Partie 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci pour vos derniers retours, je vous ai répondu à tous (et à toi JoyceAnn : merci de prendre le temps de m'écrire de longues reviews ! Oui, on déteste Mary, on est d'accord ;) ), merci à vous tous de continuer à me lire :D**

 **Elie, bêta de mon coeur, cette histoire n'aurait pas été lisible sans toi :-***

* * *

Chapitre 8

Partie 1

La nuit lui parut longue et courte à la fois. Sherlock la passa à vrai dire agenouillé au-dessus des latrines, à rendre le contenu de son estomac vide en dehors de l'alcool et de la bile. Les autres détenus ne semblèrent pas lui en tenir rigueur : la plupart étaient de toute façon eux-mêmes trop alcoolisés pour se lever. Et l'odeur de vomi couvrait celle, acide et omniprésente, de la vieille urine. La différence entre lui et ces hommes, cependant, étaient qu'ils étaient tous âgés de plus de cinquante ans. Demain matin, quand ils auraient décuvés, ils seraient relâchés avec peut-être une amende à payer. Sherlock, lui, avait vingt-trois ans et à son actif insultes et tentatives de coups portés à des soldats allemands. Son travail en tant que musicien ne serait pas une raison suffisante pour lui permettre de rester en France. Son avenir était dans une ferme ou une usine allemande, à présent.

Il était globalement capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre quand on vint le chercher à l'aube. Le trajet en camionnette jusqu'à la gare se révéla périlleux pour son estomac et ce fut avec un certain plaisir pervers qu'il laissa une flaque de bile sur le plancher du fourgon, même si cela lui valut un coup violent à l'arrière du crâne. Il n'était pas certain, de toute façon, qu'il n'était pas en train d'évoluer dans un rêve qui aurait dû flirter avec le cauchemar, si ce n'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à être réellement touché par ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il ne reconnecta violemment avec la réalité que lorsqu'il vit que le soldat à qui on le remettait pour l'emmener jusqu'au wagon qui lui était destiné était _Johann._ Et il eut l'impression que le blond venait de recevoir une gifle similaire à la sienne.

« Sherlock ? siffla ce dernier alors qu'ils étaient à deux pas du train et que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de le mener à une porte en fer. Je- _Non_! »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Johann pensait-il réellement que nier les faits allaient les changer ? Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, ce qu'il advenait du violoniste ? Ça n'allait certainement pas changer sa vie, alors que celle-ci tournait à présent autour d'une blonde et de l'enfant qu'ils auraient très bientôt.

Le soldat figé l'observait bouche-bée et, face à son air torturé, Sherlock baissa piteusement des yeux qu'il avait initialement voulu fiers et méprisants. Il n'y parvenait juste pas. Il sursauta quand la main de Johann se referma avec force sur son biceps et que le blond le tira dans le sens opposé à ce que la logique lui soufflait, abandonnant là d'autres détenus qui devaient eux aussi être acheminés vers des camps de travail. Le visage de l'Allemand était fermé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_? » murmura le brun alors que le soldat le menait d'une poigne de fer.

Ce dernier se mettait probablement en danger en n'agissant pas selon les ordres qui étaient les siens. Sherlock n'aurait pas _dû_ s'en inquiéter. Mais c'était le cas et il s'en voulut.

« À ton avis ?

\- Et les autres ?

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour eux.

\- Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur de ta part, cracha le brun, parce Johann l'avait abandonné pendant un an, qu'il avait mis une femme qui était la sienne enceinte et qu'il _riait_ à une terrasse sous le soleil avec elle à son bras.

\- Ne crache pas sur ce que je t'offre, Sherlock. Tu ne _veux_ _pas_ aller en Allemagne et travailler en tant que prisonnier, crois-moi. Et ce « traitement de faveur, », comme tu dis, tu ne le dois qu'au fait d'être musicien et non-juif, et à rien d'autre. Et encore, si ça marche. C'est tout ce qui pourrait te sauver. Alors ferme-la et profite de ta chance. Les autres ne l'ont pas. »

Ils avaient traversé une partie du hall de la gare et Sherlock n'eut pas l'occasion de rétorquer : Johann fourrait dans ses mains un harmonica flambant neuf qu'il venait d'extraire d'une de ses poches, avant de frapper à une porte sur laquelle brillait un nom allemand.

« Mein Hauptmann, salua le blond quand il eut été introduit, et Sherlock avec lui, dans le bureau d'un homme à l'air austère et méchant qui occupait la table de travail. Ce prisonnier est un musicien. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez le savoir.

\- Vous pensez que j'ai le temps d'empêcher la déportation de tous les saltimbanques de cette ville, Unterfeldwebel ? demanda agressivement le capitaine.

\- C'est le violoniste du d'Angleterre, Monsieur. Vous en avez certainement entendu parler. »

L'homme leva enfin les yeux de son document pour observer le prisonnier. Son regard s'était légèrement agrandi et l'air méchant avait coulé de son visage comme si Sherlock avait affaire à un homme nouveau. Enfantin. Déplacé, dans ce rôle.

« Il fait du violon ? Il est bon ? demanda le militaire sans quitter le brun du regard.

\- Excellent. C'est grâce à lui que la moitié du régiment connaît Bach et siffle du Mozart. »

L'homme l'étudia minutieusement. Sherlock estima que le silence était certainement la meilleure des tactiques, alors que le Capitaine pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas les comprendre. Ses petits yeux noirs s'arrêtèrent sur l'harmonica qu'il avait entre les doigts.

« Qu'il joue. »

Johann se plia parfaitement au jeu implicite qui se mettait en place et traduisit sèchement l'ordre indirect dans un Français qui s'était incroyablement amélioré, redécouvrit Sherlock, par rapport à leur toute première rencontre. Le brun observa un instant l'instrument dans sa paume avant d'envoyer un regard effaré au blond. Il n'avait plus soufflé dans un harmonica depuis dix ans et n'était pas certain que les musiques populaires italiennes qu'il jouait alors seraient au goût de ce militaire. Il porta malgré tout l'instrument à ses lèvres, improvisa quelques gammes qu'il tenta de dissimuler dans la mélodie facile de _Bella di Mentova_ pour prendre connaissance des particularités de l'instrument. Au moins était-ce un harmonica simple et pas un diatonique – _pourquoi_ Johann l'avait-il alors que Sherlock était certain qu'il n'avait rien d'un musicien ? Il repoussa la question et, sans savoir véritablement si tout ça avait un sens, il reprit son souffle et humidifia ses lèvres sèches en observant à la dérobée l'homme derrière le bureau – _violoniste lui-même, élevé aux coups de ceinturon, nazi convaincu, une femme, deux enfants certainement inscrits dans les jeunesses Hitlériennes_. Non, définitivement pas un amateur de musiques populaires italiennes. Alors il improvisa la ligne mélodique d'un opus des Nocturnes de Chopin.

Quand il termina, il aperçut les yeux ravis du militaire et ceux, ouvertement admiratifs et perdus sur son visage, de Johann. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Sherlock fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Le blond baissa rapidement la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Encore, s'enthousiasma le militaire, dites-lui de jouer encore !

\- Je serais plus à l'aise avec un violon, osa le brun en français, quand Johann lui eut transmis l'ordre.

\- Mais il ne touchera certainement pas à mon violon en étant dans cet état, » renâcla le militaire.

Inutile d'insister, le prévint le regard du blond. Sherlock amena à nouveau l'instrument à ses lèvres, abandonna immédiatement l'idée de Bach pour ne pas insulter le contrepoint que la voix unique de l'harmonica ne lui permettrait pas de singer, et tabla sur une mélodie de Mozart.

.

La journée fut longue. Il la passa debout. Ce ne fut que vers dix-huit heures que le militaire quitta son bureau et l'autorisa à rentrer chez lui. Johann avait été renvoyé à son office rapidement après son premier morceau et, juste avant qu'il ne sorte, le brun avait osé échanger avec lui un _regard_ qui l'avait profondément remué et qu'il n'était parvenu à oublier de la journée. Le capitaine n'avait rien vu. L'homme lui avait lancé, tout le jour durant, des noms de compositeurs que Sherlock devait alors jouer. Ce dernier avait forcé son esprit à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à la musique, à ne surtout pas dériver de la redécouverte de ce qu'était le jeu de l'harmonica. Souvenir qu'il s'était refusé depuis qu'il avait laissé sans un regard en arrière son petit harmonica argenté sur sa table de nuit à Palerme. Il essaya de ne pas se rendre compte qu'en jouer lui avait manqué – parce que cela aurait été la porte ouverte à toutes ces _autres choses_ qu'il avait laissées derrière à l'époque. Lorsque le Hauptmann avait aboyé _Strauss_ , Sherlock avait eu une dizaine de secondes de doutes, mais le militaire lui lança un regard qui signifiait ouvertement qu'il n'était pas en position de se permettre d'hésiter.

Il avait eu droit à un repas chaud à midi, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à manger, torturé par le sentiment que tout ça était parfaitement injuste alors que le train qui aurait dû l'emmener était parti avec d'autres prisonniers à neuf heures trente. Ses scrupules s'éteignirent cependant d'eux-mêmes quand, absolument épuisé, il arriva au cinquième étage du Thiers et vit la porte de son appartement grande ouverte. Il se figea. Puis, après une minute d'éternité sidérée pendant laquelle il caressa du bout des doigts le bois attaqué au pied-de-biche sur le montant de la porte, au niveau du verrou, il s'obligea à entrer dans le salon.

La majorité des meubles et des objets ayant la moindre valeur avaient disparus. Le reste était au sol et avait été piétiné par les allées-et-venues incessantes desquels son appartement avait sans doute été témoin, dans la journée. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il avança en chancelant jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'y vit plus que son matelas, des vêtements chiffonnés par terre, de nombreuses feuilles, comptes-rendus de ses différents travaux, plissées et piétinées. Il ne sut combien de temps il observa la pièce dans son intégralité, comme pour essayer d'y trouver ce qu'il n'y voyait plus. Il était toujours debout à la porte, une main sur le montant et les jambes tremblantes du choc, de sa longue journée et de son immobilité prolongée, quand un frappement derrière lui le fit sursauter.

Avant même d'ouvrir, Sherlock sut parfaitement qui était le visiteur.

Il le haït d'être là.

Il _se_ haït de sentir la chaleur dans sa poitrine quand la bouche de Johann se plaqua sur la sienne, quand ses bras l'entourèrent rudement dans l'empressement. Il n'avait pas mal interprété leurs regards. Il l'avait craint toute la journée, comme une boule qui sourdait dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne l'autorise à devenir consciente, concentré sur sa survie dans l'harmonica. Mais il le savait, à présent : il n'avait _pas_ mal interprété Johann. L'intensité du soulagement le laissa presque paralysé. C'était comme si un bout de lui-même lui était rendu, réalisa-t-il alors que ses doigts dessinaient tout seuls la ligne du cou et des épaules du blond, et cette image le laissa amer dans tout ce qu'elle avait de sentimental – et, surtout, d'odieusement dangereux. La colère était là, bien sûr, envers lui-même pour sa faiblesse, envers le soldat qui l'avait laissé et avait continué sa vie comme si de rien n'était... Envers cette existence grotesque qui décidait de le laisser s'en sortir de justesse pour la énième fois tout en le faisant repartir d'un niveau plus lamentable à chaque nouvel événement. Mais Johann était là et, finalement, le reste comptait-il vraiment ?

Le blond finit par quitter sa bouche et Sherlock vit son regard choqué balayer la pièce autour d'eux.

« Il... Tu as dû revendre des affaires ? demanda le blond à mi-voix sans avoir réellement l'air d'y croire

\- Les charognards n'ont pas attendu que ma carcasse refroidisse pour venir prélever ce qu'ils voulaient, répondit Sherlock avec amertume alors que Johann, suivant le chemin qu'il avait lui-même emprunté quelques heures auparavant, allait vers sa chambre.

\- Il... Il ne te reste que ton matelas !?

\- J'imagine que ça aurait pu être moins. J'ai encore quelques vêtements aussi. Des chemises. Des pantalons dans lesquels je dois être le seul à pouvoir rentrer.

-... Ton violon ? Ton accordéon ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas, cette fois. Il détourna le regard pour l'ancrer, à travers la fenêtre, dans le ciel qui lui sembla odieusement bas. Il ne voulait pas que Johann voie les larmes dans ses yeux. Il sentit des bras passés autour de sa taille. Il sentit son dos réchauffé par l'étreinte ferme du soldat blond qui se serrait étroitement contre lui. En baissant les yeux sur les mains sur son ventre et son torse, il vit que nul anneau d'or n'y brillait. Ça ne ramenait ni son violon, ni son accordéon, cette étreinte et la dissimulation de l'alliance n'avaient ni sens ni raison, tout comme l'homme qui le serrait avec ferveur. Et pourtant, Sherlock se sentit mieux. Incroyablement mieux, de la même façon irrationnelle de voir et faire des choses qu'il avait eue quand Johann, et Johann uniquement, avait fait partie de sa vie jusqu'à l'année précédente.

Alors les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne les retienne plus, enfin, et c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il pleurait devant quelqu'un. Le soldat s'écarta légèrement, sa main gauche toujours en contact avec sa taille, et le contourna pour l'enlacer en attirant son visage contre son cou. Sherlock se laissa aller dans ses bras, dans ses bras forts et musclés, ceux qui lui avaient tant manqué ces douze derniers mois, ceux qui enserraient la taille d'une femme enceinte hier – mais qui se fichait de ce genre d'informations, quand il les avait là, ce soir, juste pour lui après avoir été convaincu qu'il serait déporté Dieu savait où pour s'user dans des champs ou sur une chaîne de montage ?

Ils se passèrent de longues minutes avant qu'il parvienne à se reprendre. Il était épuisé, comme si pleurer, observa-t-il, était une épreuve physiquement éreintante. Johann l'avait mené jusqu'à son lit sans couverture ni oreiller, à un moment donné, s'y était assis et avait attiré sa tête sur ses genoux. Il lui caressait les cheveux en murmurant des phrases rassurantes en Anglais, dans un ronronnement incessant qui apaisa Sherlock bien plus que s'il avait parlé n'importe quelle autre langue – l'Italien dont son passé à oublier était entaché, le Français de son présent cruel ou l'Allemand qu'il entendait aboyé à longueur de journée.

Le brun, finalement, sentit qu'il n'avait plus une larme à verser. Il se redressa en position assise. Johann avait gardé la main dans ses cheveux, continuait de les caresser avec douceur.

« Tu m'as manqué, susurra l'Allemand en revenant à sa langue principale. Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Il se pencha de lui-même, néanmoins, pour enfin embrasser réellement le blond.

.

Sherlock ne s'était pas attendu à revoir Johann dès le lendemain. Ce dernier toqua pourtant à la porte dans la soirée. Le brun, paralysé, le laissa entrer avec quelques draps et couvertures qu'il tenait sous le bras, un régiment de tickets de rationnement et, surtout, l'étui de son violon. Voir la boîte couverte de cuir dans la main du soldat le bloqua pendant trente secondes entières.

« J'ai pu récupérer d'autres choses, mais je ne pouvais pas tout apporter. Si je les fais livrer demain dans l'après-midi, tu seras là ? »

Le brun, accroupi au-dessus de l'étui qu'il avait posé à même le sol, faute de mieux, et qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir, leva un regard humide vers Johann avant de le détourner. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de montrer son visage alors qu'il ne savait même _pas_ comment exprimer ce que tout ça représentait pour lui. Il sentit la cuisse du blond trouver sa joue avec douceur et une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, et Sherlock s'abandonna à la chaleur contre son visage. Il fut légèrement surpris, sans réellement parvenir à l'être, de voir combien frotter doucement sa pommette contre le pantalon d'uniforme kaki était naturel. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de revenir à son violon.

L'instrument était bien là, miraculeusement là, et intact mais le médaillon avait disparu. Le petit rocher de colophane enfermé dans sa boîte en fer blanc également, mais c'était de moindre importance. Sherlock fixa le compartiment vide pendant une dizaine de secondes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Johann en s'accroupissant à côté de lui.

-... Rien, répondit Sherlock en lui envoyant un sourire friable. Je... C'est bien, ce... ce que tu as fait. Avec le violon, et... et...

-De rien. »

Les lèvres du blond étaient courbées en un sourire compréhensif et Sherlock se demanda comment il avait fait pour vivre sans ce sourire et sans cette compréhension pendant tant de mois. Johann l'avait privé de tellement de choses en sortant de sa vie si abruptement. Il aurait dû lui en vouloir pour ça. Sauf qu'il ne se souvenait que trop bien des événements qui les avaient séparés.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le regard bleu foncé se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre qu'Antonin avait occupée jusqu'à septembre 1942. Sherlock eut l'impression qu'un véritable voile de tristesse descendait sur le regard du blond.

« Tu... as un nouveau colocataire ? Ou tu arrives à payer seul le loyer ? »

Le violoniste fronça les sourcils. La question n'avait pas effleuré son esprit ces douze derniers mois. Parce qu'il n'avait versé aucun loyer à qui que ce soit, depuis la disparition d'Antonin. Ce qui était surprenant, à vrai dire, même s'il n'avait pas une seule fois encombré son esprit avec une question aussi triviale et vaine jusque-là.

« Je pense que je n'ai plus de propriétaire. Il a dû fuir. Ou... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, évita soigneusement le regard du blond qui ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai envie que tout ça se termine, murmura finalement Johann en fixant le plancher usé, à côté du boîtier. Je... J'en peux plus.

\- Tu veux rentrer chez toi, traduisit Sherlock, parce qu'il savait à présent que la personne qui attendait le blond était une épouse et qu'ils seraient bientôt deux à vouloir la présence du soldat dans les environs de Stuttgart.

\- Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas vraiment où c'est, chez moi. »

Johann lui envoya un faible sourire que Sherlock ne lui retourna pas. À la place, le détective l'observa de ses yeux plissés. Et eut le plaisir et la frustration de trouver face à lui, à nouveau, ce visage qui rendait visibles toutes les émotions dans le cœur du soldat sans pour autant trahir une seule de ses pensées.

« Je... Ça peut être ici pour ce soir ? Chez moi, je veux dire. »

Comme si Sherlock avait la capacité de répondre non à une question comme celle-là, posée par cet homme.

.

Le violoniste s'éveilla au milieu de la nuit – de ce qu'indiquaient le ciel noir à travers la fenêtre et l'éclairage de la rue – et sentit le poids d'un homme assis sur ses fessiers et penché sur son dos. Lui se tortilla, face contre matelas, pour mettre à l'aise l'érection cruelle qui l'avait sorti du sommeil. L'instigateur de ladite érection grogna sa désapprobation contre la peau de sa colonne vertébrale qu'il mordilla au passage. Les doigts du soldat étaient sur lui, malaxant ses muscles, s'arrêtant sur certains points de ses vertèbres où il leur joignait alors sa bouche et embrassait, suçotait, et Sherlock ne comprenait pas exactement comment un massage auquel étaient simplement additionnées des lèvres pouvait avoir un tel effet sur son corps. Le drap et la couverture qu'ils avaient tendus sur le matelas au début de la nuit, pour le seul plaisir de les _avoir,_ étaient depuis longtemps repoussés au bout du nid : dormir dans les combles du Thiers en août exigeait une capacité de résistance à la chaleur particulièrement développée. Quand un petit soldat blond se mettait en devoir de rendre l'épreuve encore plus ardue à coup de caresses et de lapements, Sherlock sentait que le peu de cohérence qu'il pouvait rassembler par cette chaleur et à cette heure de la nuit était sur le point de le déserter lâchement.

« Mh... Johann...

-Moui ? » demanda l'enfoiré avec une voix qui semblait très curieuse de découvrir ce qu'on lui voulait.

Le brun ne répondit pas immédiatement, essaya de soulever le poids sur lui, lutta sur ses avant-bras, abandonna, tenta de se retourner pour lui faire face, abandonna à nouveau et râla :

« Tu es trop lourd. T'as grossi ?

-C'est toi qui as minci, très cher. _Encore_ , répliqua le blond sur un ton sérieux et vaguement accusateur, cette fois. À ton avis, pourquoi j'ai ramené autant de tickets de rationnement ?

-Parce que tu pensais que je cachais encore des « indésirables » chez moi ? »

Le rire surpris qu'il sentit contre son axis et qui résonna dans tout le reste de sa colonne vertébrale lui sembla lâché à contrecœur. Les doigts de Johann se firent agressivement caressants sur sa taille et au bas de son dos, transformant le massage relativement érotique en frôlements absolument affolants. _Vengeance,_ comprit Sherlock quand le bout de la langue du blond remonta dans son cou. Il ne put que grogner sa frustration en sentant les jambes de Johann se verrouiller plus fermement autour de son bassin parce qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de se retourner pour pouvoir faire _quelque chose_. Il avait beau avoir de la force, plus qu'il ne semblait, de ce qu'on lui avait dit, il ne faisait littéralement pas le poids face à ce soldat entraîné qui avait croisé ses tibias sur ses cuisses pour prévenir toute velléité. Le ventre nu du blond frottait sans pudeur contre son dos, son membre caressait ses fesses et Sherlock ne pouvait _rien faire._

« _Johann_ , » grogna-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un ronronnement en forme de grondement de gorge et des caresses encore plus affûtées qui esquissaient sa taille. Sherlock avait l'impression de devenir fou alors que son érection était toujours cruellement coincée entre le drap et lui et qu'il y avait la _bouche_ et les _doigts_ et la _peau_ et _l'odeur_ de Johann, partout, sauf là où il les voulait absolument. Il eut besoin de deux minutes de tortures – et ce fut long, _très_ long – pour comprendre enfin ce qu'attendait le blond. A partir de là, il rassembla toute sa force de volonté, trente secondes pendant lesquelles l'incohérence le guettait sournoisement à chaque caresse, pour parvenir à souffler :

« _Please_. »

Parce qu'il ne le dirait pas en Français.

L'usage de l'Anglais, ou le mot en soi peut-être, fit grogner Johann qui reprit avec une vigueur redoublée ses caresses. Sherlock profita d'un moment de relâche du blond pour le déséquilibrer et remonter ses genoux et _enfin_ donner de l'espace à sa verge torturée. Cambrant le dos, il recula à l'aveugle ses fesses dans la direction générale du blond derrière lui et partagea son soupir surpris et excité quand il cogna contre son érection. Johann avait d'autres idées en tête, cependant, car l'intrusion légère que Sherlock sentit alors ne fut causée par ni doigt, ni sexe, et l'humidité n'était pas due à un quelconque lubrifiant. Il serra le drap à pleine main en gémissant quand la langue de Johann dessina des cercles avec une lenteur étudiée. Il haletait, son front sur ses avant-bras, le dos aussi creusé qu'il le pouvait pour sentir un peu plus de Johann en lui, Johann qui se faisait un malin plaisir de ne _surtout pas_ faire ce que Sherlock voulait.

« Johann ! protesta-t-il dans un râle parce que, vraiment, il n'en pouvait plus.

-Twice, babe, lui lança la voix taquine, tout contre lui, et Sherlock frissonna tant et plus, parce que cet homme était _impossible_. You have to beg me _twice_.

-I won't, grogna Sherlock en sursautant sous un coup de langue particulièrement vicieux.

-Oh, well, I think you will. »

Un doigt inquisiteur s'immisça entre ses cuisses et effleura son érection sur toute la hauteur et le brun tressaillit.

« _John, »_ souffla-t-il parce que la cohérence s'était enfuie loin, à cette heure-ci et que l'Anglais gagnait sur le reste, de façon très peu logiquer, et parce qu'il était sur le _point_ de céder.

Il n'en eut pas besoin. Johann devait réellement aimer quand il l'appelait _John_ : le blond gronda longuement en embrassant le bas de son dos alors que sa main cherchait sur la gauche du matelas à l'aveugle. La préparation fut rapide et Sherlock s'empala sur les doigts lubrifiés du soldat avec l'impression que sa libération était proche. Quand Johann s'enfonça en lui, ses deux mains tremblantes arrimées à ses hanches saillantes, Sherlock eut presque envie de pleurer, redécouvrant cette sensation. Le soldat l'avait voulu en lui la nuit précédente, et plus tôt cette nuit-là également. Cette nuit était comme une première fois pour lui, pour eux, pour Johann en lui, une première fois avec cet atout non négligeable de ne pas être la première du tout, en réalité, et le blond savait _parfaitement_ ce qu'il faisait, connaissait son corps sur le bout des doigts tout comme Sherlock, pendant cette année entière à ne pas savoir s'il pourrait à nouveau goûter le soldat, avait gardé dans son Palais Mental une cartographie parfaite de l'anatomie de son amant.

Il retrouvait également la sensation paradoxale de savoir qu'ils se mettaient tous les deux en danger mais de ne pas parvenir à se rappeler _pourquoi_. Pourquoi quelqu'un, quelque part, avait le pouvoir de décider de ce qui se faisait ou non entre deux personnes majeures et consentantes dans l'intimité d'une chambre fermée ou encore de ce qui pouvait les mener à l'échafaud. Même la France qui, pourtant, avait vu la Révolution comme la fin de la répression pénale des homosexuels, avait adopté sous l'impulsion de l'amiral Darlan une ordonnance qui incriminait les actes entre personnes de même sexe impliquant un mineur de moins de vingt-et-un ans, le 6 août de l'année précédente. Sherlock avait accueilli la nouvelle avec sarcasme, riant vertement de voir combien le Gouvernement cherchait à s'attirer les bonnes grâces du Troisième Reich en revenant sur cette avancée – ou combien étaient cyniques les hommes qui gouvernaient la France et profitaient du régime imposé par l'Allemagne pour faire passer leurs propres idées réactionnaires. Le fait que lui relève de toute façon des lois allemandes, en tant qu'habitant de la Lorraine, et donc du paragraphe 175 outre-rhénan l'avait également fait sourire lorsqu'il avait appris pour cette loi. De la même façon qu'il aurait souri en mordant dans un citron. Aujourd'hui, quand il y pensait, ce n'était plus le sourire jaune et acide qui le prenait. Parce qu' _Antonin._

Il ne devait pas penser à Antonin maintenant, pas alors qu'il avait envie de pleurer pour une tout autre chose qui aurait plutôt dû ressembler à de la joie, et pas alors qu'il avait découvert la veille qu'il était capable de laisser ses larmes passer ses paupières, quand c'étaient les bras du soldat blond qui le tenaient captif.

Les coups de reins de ce dernier avaient accéléré et Sherlock sentit le souffle sur la peau de son dos qui se fit râles, puis grognements chaotiques, puis plus rien. Johann le serra fort, très fort et très longtemps dans ses bras, alors qu'il était au plus profond de lui et le violoniste se sentit beaucoup trop ému. Le blond le garda dans son étreinte puis l'entraîna quand il se coucha lui-même sur le flanc où il reprit son souffle. Le violoniste demeura silencieux, sentant son érection mourir petit à petit entre ses cuisses sans plus aucune envie de répondre à ses derniers appels vacillants.

« J'ai perdu la main, constata finalement le blond dans un souffle, le nez contre son omoplate.

-Je... je pensais à autre chose.

-Je sais. »

Johann lui embrassa la nuque, exigea d'une légère pression sur son épaule qu'il se retourne. Sherlock obtempéra et son visage trouva la clavicule de Johann, son front fermement frotté par le menton du blond sur lequel naissait un micromètre de barbe. Les bras du soldat, une fois de plus, le protégeaient du reste du monde – de la guerre, des Allemands, des Français, de la vie, de la mort – et Sherlock n'aurait brisé cette étreinte pour rien au monde, même s'il mourait de chaud. Et si c'était également le cas de Johann, ce dernier le garda en tout cas serré contre lui, à déposer des baisers sur son front.

« Comment tu as fait tout ça ? demanda finalement le brun, parce que la question le taraudait.

\- « Tout ça » quoi ?

\- Récupérer certaines de mes affaires. Mon violon.

\- Je suis allé voir la bonne personne, tenta d'éluder le blond.

\- Fernand.

\- Oui. Entre autre. »

Sherlock ricana.

« Quoi ?

\- Je me souviens du jour où tu m'as dit que si notre relation était connue, ça me poserait des problèmes. Et maintenant un soldat allemand va réclamer mes biens chez mon voisin...

\- Ce type ne sera plus un problème. »

Silence assourdissant, le temps d'une seconde. Puis, soufflé :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J'ai préféré lui donner les moyens de s'enfuir en train, et sans tarder. Je n'étais pas certain de parvenir à retenir mes coups, la prochaine fois que je le croisais, entre ce qu'il a fait hier et... Bref. Je pense qu'il a dû laisser de ses affaires sur place, si tu veux aller te servir.

\- Hors de question, » renifla le brun.

Il ne deviendrait pas un charognard comme les autres. Surtout pas _maintenant_. Le baiser de Johann sur ses cheveux lui signifia que le blond appréciait sa réponse.

« Personne ne te le reprocherait, ajouta-t-il cependant.

\- C'est chez lui que tu as récupéré mon violon ?

\- Oui.

\- J'irai jeter un coup d'œil alors... Ma colophane a disparu. »

.

Le mois d'août, apprit Philippe à Sherlock, avait vu Berlin essuyer plusieurs bombardements alliés. L'Armée Rouge harcelait l'Occupation du Troisième Reich par l'Est et, ville après ville, progressait vers l'Allemagne. La conférence de Québec, surtout, prévoyait le débarquement américain en France pour le printemps 1944. Le détective trépignait d'impatience. Et tremblait intérieurement quand il se retrouvait seul avec le soldat blond.

Il y avait _quelque chose_ , cependant, qui le faisait contempler la fin de la guerre avec une philosophie différente de celle qui l'effrayait un an plus tôt. Un flottement dans les mots de Johann. Ce futur qu'il ne savait plus employer dans ses phrases impliquant Sherlock. Le futur éloigné, d'abord – comme si l'année 1944 n'existerait jamais – et, à mesure que le temps passait, le futur de plus en plus proche. Sherlock savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Mais il n'aborderait pas le sujet lui-même. La question de savoir _pourquoi_ le travaillait, cependant. Il estimait que la raison était un changement de grade. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Johann avait fait qui lui permettait de changer de grade. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était quand cela lui arracherait son petit blond.

Pas une seule fois ils n'avaient parlé de l'année passée. De cette longue période de septembre 1942 à août 1943 qui les avait vus séparés. Sherlock ne savait pas comment le soldat allemand avait vécu ces mois et, vu l'état de son épouse en août, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. C'était sans doute stupide et naïf que d'opter pour l'ignorance volontaire plutôt que la connaissance... mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir la force d'entendre la vérité – et penser en ces termes l'irritait au plus haut point.

Ils avaient oublié d'être prudents, après ces deux premiers soirs passés ensemble. Johann venait à nouveau le voir au d'Angleterre les jeudis soir. Les collègues de Sherlock qui le connaissaient depuis moins d'un an ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur premier violon était soudain vif, dynamique et insupportable d'une manière toute différente de celle qui était la sienne lorsqu'il était morne et ennuyé par tout et tous. Les autres musiciens, ceux qui avaient connu Sherlock depuis le début de la guerre, n'avaient pas manqué de faire le rapprochement avec le retour de Johann dans le public. Pas qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup de doutes sur la question. Ils ne lui avaient rien dit, cependant, mais leurs yeux et leur ton rêche parlaient pour eux.

Les autres soirs, Johann faisait une règle de la requête qu'il avait formulée ce deuxième soir où ils s'étaient revus : il venait dormir chez Sherlock. Pas toujours, mais le brun avait pris l'habitude de rentrer du Chapelier ou de l'Excelsior pour découvrir devant sa porte ou au croisement de la ruelle de la porte de service du Thiers et de la rue Mazagran le blond qui l'attendait – une cigarette aux doigts ou aux lèvres, le plus souvent : Johann avait apparemment arrêté de faire croire qu'il ne fumait plus.

Sherlock, courant septembre, eut plusieurs fois envie de faire taire Philippe – et trouva comme excuse pour exiger son silence sa façon stupide de raconter les événements. Parce que Philippe parlait des batailles menées par la Wehrmacht contre les Alliés en Italie. Un traité secret avait été signé entre la Botte et l'Alliance, et l'armée allemande voyait un nouveau front s'ouvrir au sud. Fin septembre, ce fut même le peuple de Naples qui se souleva contre l'occupant allemand, soutenu rapidement par l'armée américaine qui libéra la ville dans la foulée. Sherlock tressaillit quand il apprit la nouvelle. Il n'était même plus déchiré entre la fin de plus en plus imminente de la guerre – ou du moins interprétait-il ainsi l'enchaînement de ces événements même si tout demeurait exécrablement immobile en France – et le départ de Johann qui lui serait lié, puisqu'il savait que le soldat partirait de toute façon prochainement, quoi qu'il advienne.

En octobre, Johann avait profité d'une après-midi libre pour outrepasser un peu plus les règles de la discrétion et il était chez Sherlock quand la sonnette retentit. C'était le genre de choses qui n'arrivait plus depuis que Lestrade et Antonin avaient disparu de son univers. Le soldat et le violoniste échangèrent un regard, Johann par-dessus le verre de thé qu'il préparait – sa moitié de gènes britanniques avait ancré des habitudes définitivement étonnantes chez le blond – et Sherlock en levant les yeux des notes qu'il remettait au propre. Il était en train de demander à Johann s'il n'aurait pas, par hasard, conservé le levier de commande d'aiguilleur pour tester à nouveau des résultats qui lui paraissaient étranges à posteriori, quand le coup de sonnette l'avait interrompu.

Le brun descendit les cinq étages et ouvrit la porte de service avec curiosité. Il avait eu le temps de craindre une seconde que quelqu'un soit venu les embarquer, Johann et lui. Puis il s'était souvenu que les SS ne savaient pas sonner et moins encore frapper – sur autre chose que des corps, du moins.

Il se figea avec une douleur traître dans la poitrine quand son cerveau lui fournit l'image tronquée de deux moitié de son ancien colocataire avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'enfermer ses sentiments dans la boîte hermétique qui leur était réservée quand il n'était pas en présence de Johann.

Sa mère avait le même teint et les mêmes cheveux châtains que lui et c'était son sourire qu'il reconnut. Le reste de ses traits, il les avait hérités de son père, en plus longs et plus fins. Tout comme ses mains. Ça faisait un an qu'il ne l'avait plus eu sous les yeux mais, en louchant légèrement de façon à superposer le couple qui l'attendait en bas, mal-à-l'aise, il pouvait imaginer ce à quoi Antonin aurait ressemblé dans une vingtaine d'années.

Monsieur et Madame Molli' – Mollineau, en vérité – l'observèrent avec circonspection et l'air de se demander s'ils avaient eu raison de venir. Alors Sherlock leur adressa un sourire fin qui ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux, il le savait, et se déporta sur la droite pour laisser le passage aux quarantenaires qui entrèrent sans dire un mot puis le suivirent dans les escaliers.

Johann devait s'être retranché dans la chambre.

« On est venus de la Meuse. En train, commença la mère d'Antonin, et Sherlock n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait répondre. On n'a eu aucune nouvelle après la notification de l'an dernier. C'est des amis à lui qui nous ont prévenus par lettre. C'est... C'était pas vous ? »

Le violoniste n'était pas certain de ce que signifiait ce ''c'était pas vous,'' alors il répondit de la façon la plus neutre – et honnête – possible :

« Je ne suis pas celui qui vous a prévenus. Je n'y ai pas pensé.

\- Oh. Pourtant c'est... Mais c'est pas grave. C'est pas votre faute qu'il a été... »

La femme se tut, détourna le regard avant de le ramener vers lui d'une façon percutante, avec cet espoir insensé qui semblait en émaner, que Sherlock leur dise qu'Antonin était rentré, finalement, et qu'il avait simplement oublié de les prévenir.

Un jour, il avait pris Antonin par les hanches, des années, trop d'années auparavant, et l'avait embrassé devant Monsieur Fernand, se rappelait-il trop souvent. Il baissa les yeux et ne les releva pas quand la femme, apparemment la porte-parole d'un chagrin commun qui avait rendu l'homme mutique, reprit :

« Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on vous a donné de ses nouvelles, à vous ? Comme vous habitiez avec lui... J'imagine que vous et lui, vous... enfin, vous étiez son... ?

\- Non, répondit en bloc Sherlock, parce qu'il ne pouvait que répondre non à toutes ces questions. Je... Je ne sais rien. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis qu'ils l'ont embarqué avec son ami. »

Les parents tressaillirent et il leva les yeux vers la pâleur soudaine de leur visage. Ils n'avaient connaissance d'aucun détail de l'arrestation, comprit-il. Ni de la liaison d'Andy et d'Antonin. Mais ils savaient, indéniablement, que leur fils avait aimé les hommes. Il sentit, étrangement – mais Antonin avait fait partie de ces rares personnes qui lui avaient souvent fait penser le mot « étrangement » – qu'il ne fallait pas être brusque avec eux. Il n'avait de toute façon pas envie d'être brusque. Et leurs yeux demandaient des réponses.

« Ils... Ils étaient ensemble depuis trois ou quatre ans. Ils venaient souvent ici. C'est ici qu'ils ont été... arrêtés.

\- C'est parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux… ? C'est pour ça qu'ils ont été emprisonnés ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sherlock parce qu'il ne voulait pas dire _Oui._

\- Si, c'est pour ça. Antonin était un gentil garçon. Il n'aurait rien fait qui aurait pu le mettre en danger... »

 _Il a joué Mendelssohn_ , eut envie de dire Sherlock, mais il n'était pas sûr que ces parents seraient en mesure de comprendre combien c'était beau et courageux de la part de leur fils. Et que se mettre en danger avec ces Allemands n'était pas _du tout_ incompatible avec le fait d'être un gentil garçon.

« Ça ne nous faisait rien, vous savez, reprit la femme. Qu'il... qu'il n'ait jamais voulu se mettre avec une femme. Au début on s'était dit que ça passerait et puis qu'il était encore adolescent et que si les filles ne l'intéressaient pas encore, ça nous éviterait qu'il nous en mette une enceinte. On voulait qu'il devienne un grand violoniste, et une femme et un bébé trop tôt, ça l'aurait empêché. Il était pas du genre à abandonner des gens derrière pour son propre bonheur. Enfin, il a quitté le village pour ici mais-

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, la coupa Monsieur Mollineau, et Sherlock aima instantanément la voix ferme et profonde qu'il entendait pour la première fois. Il nous a pas laissés derrière, Babette, tu le sais très bien. On fait pas des gosses pour les retenir et les empêcher de vivre. Il a fait sa vie ici. Il était heureux. Pis il venait nous voir de temps en temps. »

Sherlock avait envie de grincer des dents à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient référence à Antonin à l'imparfait. L'homme se tourna vers lui. C'était comme si la première phrase avait été une fuite d'eau dans une fissure qui menaçait de détruire un barrage, et Sherlock ne se sentait pas prêt à accueillir le torrent de tristesse de personnes qui n'étaient pas lui. Pas alors qu'il n'avait jamais été prêt à gérer son propre chagrin.

« C'était notre bonhomme. Notre seul. Je savais qu'il était pas comme les autres gamins, et puis il était pareil en même temps. C'était bien qu'il ait la musique, ça lui a donné confiance en lui. On... on s'était faits à l'idée qu'on n'aurait pas de petits-enfants. On voulait juste qu'il soit heureux comme il voulait. Maintenant, je me demande si on aurait pas mieux fait d'essayer d'intervenir contre _ça_. Peut-être qu'on aurait pu changer _ça_ et qu'aujourd'hui il serait là à parler avec nous. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien et grinça réellement des dents. Il détestait voir que la violence gratuite et aveugle d'une trop grosse poignée d'hommes remettait en question ce que l'amour inconditionnel de ces parents leur avait fait accepter sans question chez leur fils. C'était injuste. Alors il s'éclipsa dans sa chambre parce qu'une pensée tout autre venait de le frapper, comme pour le distraire de ce que cet homme disait.

« Les parents d'Antonin ? » demanda Johann à mi-voix quand il fut dans la pièce.

Sherlock se contenta de hocher la tête et s'accroupit au-dessus des lames de bois mobiles, à côté de son matelas. Il retira le petit sac qu'il remplissait chaque mois de quelques billets et pièces de plus – pour quand tout ça serait fini et qu'il partirait, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir encore vivre à Nancy, en vérité – et dégagea l'étui couvert de poussière.

« Il... Il n'a pas été volé par Fernand et les autres ? » interrogea stupidement le blond.

Sherlock s'abstint de répondre, une nouvelle fois, et sortit avec le boîtier qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis plus d'un an. Le cuir poussiéreux lui semblait étrange au toucher. Comme une mélodie aimée connue par cœur, longtemps oubliée, puis subitement retrouvée.

« Je ne pouvais rien prendre de plus dans sa chambre sans que ça paraisse suspect, » dit-il en tendant l'étui au couple qui avait observé sa sortie d'un œil surpris.

Il les vit qui lançaient un regard curieux et méfiant à la porte entrouverte de sa chambre. L'allemand avait dû porter jusqu'à eux. Mais Madame Mollineau referma les mains sur le cuir avec un tremblement de la lèvre. Elle lui lança un regard vitreux et pétillant à la fois qui lui criait « merci. » La main de Monsieur Mollineau se ferma sur son épaule qu'il pressa en même temps que l'homme le fixait avec les mêmes yeux que son épouse. Et parce que ces mains étaient les mêmes que celles de Molli', Sherlock ne ressentit pas le besoin de se dérober.

.

Les Mollineau étaient partis peu de temps après l'échange du violon, trop émus pour dire un mot de plus et avec l'impression, partagée par les trois protagonistes, que ce qui pourrait être dit de plus serait de toute façon de trop. Johann n'insista pas quand il ne reçut aucune réponse à sa première question, et Sherlock le remercia intérieurement d'être lui.

Contrairement à ce que le brun avait pensé, il entendit régulièrement parler du couple : ils s'étaient mis en tête de lui apporter, une fois par mois, un panier plein de légumes – des topinambours et des rutabagas, pas forcément le plus goûteux mais _quelque chose,_ ce qui était plus que beaucoup de citadins – avec parfois même des œufs et du lait. Ils étaient le plus souvent silencieux, mais leurs yeux et leurs regards étaient ceux qu'arboraient les personnes qui n'avaient pas besoin de dire ce qu'elles pensaient pour se faire comprendre parce qu'elles partageaient une douleur commune et unique. Et Sherlock les comprenait en effet parfaitement.

.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Bonne semaine !**

Nauss

* * *

 **Un peu d'Histoire !**

Pour l'histoire avec un petit h, d'abord : le sauvetage de Sherlock (parce que ce type à une moule incroyable, et de bons contacts). A Nancy, il a vraiment existé un musicien de génie, immigré italien (pour de toutes autres raisons que Sherlock) qui a été embarqué par les nazis et qui a été sauvé du STO ou des camps par sa musique : il a pu jouer de l'accordéon à un soldat qui a décidé que déporter un type pas juif et pas opposant politique pour une broutille alors qu'il jouait comme ça, c'était un peu nul. Bref. Le gars s'en est tiré, et c'est ici que je vous le dis : c'est d'entendre parler de l'histoire de cet homme qui m'a donné envie d'écrire SRNS, et qui m'a donné l'inspiration initiale. Parce que j'ai complètement vu Sherlock dans ce génie de la musique qui, bourré, a manqué de respect à des soldats allemands et qui s'en est tiré d'extrême justesse par une chance totale. J'en parlerai à nouveau à la fin de la publication.

.

Et pour l'Histoire avec un grand H : encore un certain nombre d'événements historiques effleurés du bout du doigt grâce à Andresson. Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur chacun d'entre eux, simple :

A partir de 1943, les **bombardements sur les villes Allemandes** et notamment Berlin s'intensifient, provoquant un nombre de morts de civils colossal et une ambiance maussade en Allemagne et chez les soldats qui occupent la France.

Après la reddition de Mussolini qu'on a évoqué la semaine dernière (j'ai l'impression d'être prof d'Histoire, quand j'écris des trucs comme ça :p ), un certain Bodaglio est placé à la tête du pays. Quand les Alliés, qui se battent en Afrique (je n'en parlerai pas parce que ce n'est pas évoqué dans la fic), débarquent en Sicile en juillet 1943, Bodaglio souhaite signer un traité avec eux, ce qui signifie un retournement contre l'Allemagne. Cette dernière n'est pas très contente de la situation et envahit l'Italie. Quand je parle ici du **soulèvement de Naples** et de la **libération de la Sicile** , c'est donc bien la libération des Siciliens vis-à-vis des Allemands, et soutenus par les Américains et Québecois.

Du 10 au 24 août 1943 au château de Frontenac et à la citadelle de Québec, à Québec, a lieu la **Conférence de Québec** de 1943, dite **Conférence Quadrant** (il y en aura une tout autre en 1944). Y sont présents Roosevelt et Churchill, respectivement président des Etats-Unis et Premier Ministre anglais, qui autorisent leur hôte, Mackenzy King, Premier Ministre canadien, à y assister sans participer aux discussions. La décision du débarquement en France est prise : ce sera en Normandie, pour dérouter les Allemands qui se battent déjà en Italie, et il prendra lieu en mai 1944 (on sait que ce sera finalement le 6 juin 1944). La direction des opérations est donnée à l'américain Eisenhower, qui deviendra lui-même président de 19453 à 1961.

.

Quelques mots sur la **loi Darlan** dont parle Sherlock, aussi : comme dit dans ce chapitre, le 6 août 1942, l'homosexualité est de nouveau pénalisée par une loi incriminant les mineurs pris dans des actes homosexuels, et les majeurs qui participeraient à des actes homosexuels avec des mineurs. Rappel : la majorité s'obtenait à l'époque à l'âge de 21 ans. Peu de précision sur le pourquoi de cette loi : zèle vis-à-vis d'Hitler ? Envie de profiter de la politique homophobe du Reich pour passer cette loi en douce et dire que c'est la faute des Allemands ? En tout cas, la France fait un bond en arrière alors que l'homosexualité n'était plus pénalisée depuis 1789 et la Révolution.

.

 **Encore merci d'avoir lu !**

Nauss


	15. Chapitre 8 Partie 2

**Coucou les gens !**

 **Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, pour votre soutien chapitre après chapitre, plein de coeurs sur vous pour ça.**

 **Merci à Elie Bluebell, super bêta devant l'éternel !**

 **Et bonne lecture à vous !**

 **WARNING : violence.**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Partie 2

.

Le mois de novembre tirait à sa fin quand Andresson, un jour, vint toquer à sa porte de façon frénétique – Sherlock reconnaissait parfaitement les frappements de l'ancien policier, secs et autoritaires, alors que ceux de Johann étaient plus doux et n'avaient pas besoin de s'imposer pour que le brun le fasse entrer. Le violoniste se félicita, même s'il n'y était pas pour grand chose, d'être seul cet après-midi-là. Il oublia de se féliciter plus longtemps quand il vit le visage défait et perdu de Philippe.

Serrement de cœur irrationnel à l'idée qu'on lui apprenne que Johann avait eu un problème. Très irrationnel, car pourquoi Philippe aurait-il été le messager ?

« Salomé, ânonna le barbu. Elle... Elle... Le _Lorraine insoumise_ a été... »

Sherlock sentit ses traits se tirer d'eux-mêmes. Il proposa d'un geste son fauteuil à Philippe et se mit à faire du thé. Et observa après coup que Johann avait laissé ses précieux sachets chez lui et que ça ne l'avait pas choqué jusque-là. Philippe tremblait quand il prit le verre de thé brûlant des mains du violoniste. Qui traduisit pour lui ce que ses mots incohérents, plus tôt, et son silence actuel signifiaient :

« Mademoiselle Deneuves a été arrêtée par les SS et ils ont trouvé l'imprimerie du _Lorraine Insoumise_ , » dit-il d'une voix douce qu'il ne se savait pas posséder.

Andresson hocha la tête. Et Sherlock ferma les yeux une seconde pour se remercier de n'avoir jamais rien dit ni du nouveau siège du journal clandestin ni de Salomé Deneuves à Johann. Il n'aurait pas voulu quitter le blond sur des doutes de ce type.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Co- comment ça ? demanda l'ex-flic.

\- Qui va reprendre le flambeau ? C'était principalement elle qui gérait le journal. Francis ne va pas être capable de continuer seul. Et Deneuves étant elle-même, elle a sans aucun doute gardé jalousement le secret de certains de vos aides et mécènes. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas sans une nouvelle personne de son type à votre tête. La résistance lorraine essuiera de nombreux échec avant de se relever de sa perte. »

Philippe le regarda avec des yeux perdus. Il n'en était pas à penser à la suite, s'aperçut Sherlock. Il était encore en état de choc. Le violoniste avait déjà deviné une liaison passée entre les deux ex-flics. Il ignorait s'il en restait quoi que ce soit, mais l'arrestation de la brune avait un net impact sur l'homme.

« Tu... Tu ne voudrais pas nous aider pour le journ-

\- Non, trancha Sherlock.

\- ... Pourquoi ? Tu... Apparemment tu as dit toi-même à Salomé que c'était une idée judicieuse, et qu'elle... Tu _soutiens_ ce journal.

\- Il a une visée trop politique. Ça ne m'intéresse pas d'être dans son élaboration.

\- Ça ne _t'intéresse pas_? Comment ça peut ne pas t'intéresser ?! C'est de la libération de la France qu'il s'agit !

\- Non, c'est d'un acte de résistance qu'il s'agit. C'est un geste respectable en soi. Ce n'est pas ce qui sauvera la France, cependant.

\- ... Quel est le problème avec la politique ?! attaqua Philippe sous un nouvel angle. Tout est politique, là-dedans ! Comment espères-tu t'en sortir en esquivant l'aspect politique ? T'as un problème avec les communistes ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il s'était promise et sur laquelle il ne s'autoriserait aucune concession dans son engagement en actes mineurs pour la résistance, c'était bien de ne _pas_ faire l'erreur que Mycroft avait faite. Même s'il avait un avis sur la question – mais ce n'était pas de sa faute : il avait un avis sur tout.

« Je n'ai pas de problème particulier avec les communistes – pas moins qu'avec le reste de l'humanité, disons. Mais ma pensée ne se plie à aucun parti et je refuse de voir à travers un leader, quel qu'il soit.

\- Mais... on est obligés de-

\- _Vous_ êtes obligés si vous vous en sentez obligés. Peu importe. Je ne veux pas faire partie de ce journal. »

Philippe Andresson fronça les sourcils et sembla en colère. Avant de secouer la tête et de nasiller :

« Je ne venais même pas pour ça à la base.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu, alors ?

\- Pour... te prévenir, j'imagine. Et, commença le barbu en détournant le regard, hésitant. Et pour te demander… hum... ton soldat ne pourrait rien y faire ? »

Silence d'une seconde, tendu.

Il était donc toujours surveillé. Splendide. Il s'en énerverait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait _s'assurer_ qu'il déduisait correctement ce que cette information indiquait :

« ... Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait rien faire par rapport à la capture de Salomé ?

\- ... Oui. »

Sherlock le fixa en silence pendant trois secondes, trois secondes au cours desquelles l'ancien policier lui lança un regard furtif puis baissa les yeux, particulièrement mal-à-l'aise.

« Dehors, » asséna le violoniste sur ton tel qu'Andresson décampa sur le champ.

Le barbu avait été manipulé tout autant que lui, il le savait, mais cela n'empêcha pas Sherlock d'appliquer un violent coup de poing dans le mur à côté de la porte. Car la Résistance, si elle avait laissé Philippe croire qu'il faisait appel au violoniste de façon officieuse, avait visiblement suivi le moindre de leurs faits et gestes afin de pouvoir utiliser au moment opportun sa connexion avec un soldat allemand.

L'amertume lui fut profonde, alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre la silhouette voûtée de l'ancien flic qui s'éloignait rapidement. D'autant plus profonde qu'il savait _déjà_ quelle serait sa décision sur la question de venir ou non en aide à la tête de cette Résistance. Ce n'était pas comme si ses principes lui laissaient le choix. Il songea que la vie était plus simple du temps où il croyait n'en avoir aucun.

.

L'hiver avait rapidement remplacé l'été puis l'automne. Sherlock avait goûté chaque minute du temps passé avec Johann tout en continuant de s'informer auprès de Philippe Andresson sur les actualités. Le barbu acceptait de le tenir au courant avec un enthousiasme tout particulier depuis que Johann avait, en serrant les dents, appris à Sherlock où et quand serait transférée Mademoiselle Deneuves et que ces informations dûment transmises avaient permis à un groupe de résistants d'attaquer la camionnette qui la transportait. C'était comme si l'ancien policier avait soudain voulu lui manger dans la main, et Sherlock devait encore plus souvent calmer ses velléités, apparemment partagées par d'autres résistants à présent, à le faire entrer officiellement dans la Lutte anti-Allemande. Le violoniste devait lui rappeler qu'il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que des informations sur la guerre, en échange des maigres services qu'il rendait, et _surtout pas_ la moindre reconnaissance. Et encore moins faire partie d'un organe de pouvoir aussi _vicieux_ que celui-là, manipulateur, qui l'avait exclu pendant si longtemps pour ensuite l'utiliser de façon éhontée dès que l'opportunité s'était présentée.

Ainsi, en dépit de son refus, Andresson avait nombre d'informations à lui apporter : Pétain, par exemple, qui s'était soumis à Hitler quand celui-ci lui avait ordonné de rester au pouvoir et de ne surtout pas céder ses privilèges à l'Assemblée Nationale, ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire. Ainsi que de laisser au Führer un droit de regard sur tous les textes de lois français avant que ceux-ci ne soient promulgués.

Deux jours après cet événement qui n'avait pas fait lever un sourcil à Sherlock, soit le 20 décembre, ce dernier était dans les bras de Johann après une énième étreinte. Sur le dos, un biceps de l'Allemand sous la tête alors que l'autre reposait négligemment sur son torse, il en traçait la veine saillante du bout des doigts et y portait régulièrement ses lèvres. Il était bien. Juste bien. Il essaya de s'imaginer en train de prédire à son Lui du passé, de près de trois ans plus jeune, qu'une relation avec un soldat allemand le mènerait à ce sentiment de plénitude. Cela étira un sourire ironique sur ses lèvres. Même si on l'avait prévenu quelques mois plus tôt, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Ces dernières semaines n'avaient vu aucun remous entre Johann et lui. Ils parlaient plus ouvertement qu'avant de leurs journées respectives. S'ils étaient restés discrets les premiers mois de leur relation, évitant d'amener leur vie extérieure dans leurs instants volés chaque jeudis soir, ils ne prenaient plus réellement cette précaution depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en août. Sans doute parce que Johann passait la majorité de ses nuits à l'Hôtel Thiers, maintenant, même s'il n'y arrivait jamais avant vingt-trois heures et en partait avant l'aube. Ils évitaient de trop entrer dans les détails de leur vie, Sherlock taisant l'identité et les actes des résistants avec qui il traitait et Johann ne s'étendant clairement pas sur les actions qu'il menait pour la Wehrmacht. De la même façon qu'ils n'abordaient toujours pas leur passé.

Sherlock n'avait pas l'impression que cette période sans dispute ni rancœur était due à leur conscience qu'ils vivaient leurs derniers moments ensemble, ni au fait qu'ils cherchaient volontairement à ce que rien ne vienne obscurcir l'entente et la douceur qui était la leur. C'était juste _naturel_. Ils s'inquiétaient moins pour l'autre en sachant qu'il le reverrait moins de quelques jours plus tard seulement. Cela les rendait moins irritables. Ils échangeaient autant dans leurs silences, de plus en plus nombreux, que dans leurs paroles. Sherlock avait voulu lui rendre son harmonica. Johann avait d'abord refusé - « c'est un cadeau qu'on m'a fait, mais je ne l'utiliserai jamais » et Sherlock avait revu l'échange de petits paquets entre la blonde enceinte et le soldat sur un quai en août, et il avait d'autant moins accepté que ledit soldat lui laisse l'instrument. Johann avait eu l'air triste mais n'avait pas insisté.

Malgré cette trêve bénie, Sherlock sentait parfois une grande mélancolie l'envahir quand il laissait sa raison lui rappeler que tout ça finirait bientôt. Il venait de sombrer dans cette tristesse lointaine, irrationnelle car due à des événements qui ne s'étaient pas encore déroulés, ses lèvres sur ce biceps qu'il connaissait par cœur, quand Johann lui avoua enfin ce qu'il savait déjà.

« Je... Je voulais t'en parler plus tôt mais-, commença-t-il d'une voix mal-assurée, et Sherlock ne répondit par rien d'autre qu'une caresse de son nez sur la peau dorée. Je ne vais plus rester à Nancy très longtemps. Je... pars à la fin du mois, en fait. »

La fin du mois. Dix jours au maximum. Il leur restait dix jours. Sherlock ne répondit pas, continua de caresser le muscle de sa joue cette fois.

« C'est... Je vais être affecté ailleurs. En Allemagne. »

Le blond attendit plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles Sherlock ne fit pas mine de l'avoir entendu. Il l'avait bien entendu. Mais il savait déjà. Alors à quoi bon mimer la surprise ?

« Bon. Au moins tu le prends bien, ajouta Johann sur un ton que Sherlock jugea vexé, ce qui était franchement stupide.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- ... Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu affecté ailleurs ?

\- Je... Je vais être promu Capitaine. Je vais être affecté à une base près de Cologne. »

Sherlock hocha la tête pour lui-même. Il avait bien vu. Il détourna le visage pour regarder vers le mur opposé, soudain. Entendre cette information à voix haute de la part du blond, alors que la mélancolie l'avait pris à la gorge avant même qu'il n'aborde la question, fut beaucoup plus désagréable que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il observa avec une certaine réticence la tristesse se répandre en lui à retardement, comme un poison qu'il aurait ingéré sans le savoir à force d'embrasser ce biceps doré.

« Sherlock ?

\- Mh ? »

Le blond ne parla pas immédiatement. Il avait récupéré son bras et dessinait du bout de l'index la clavicule du violoniste.

« Je te manquerai quand je serai parti ? » finit-il par demander, comme à contrecœur.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, se tourna sur le flanc vers le mur et son dos trouva le ventre du blond pour se couler dans son étreinte. Surtout, ne pas le regarder dans les yeux maintenant.

« Je te manquerai ? » insista Johann.

Le brun leva le visage et embrassa la jonction du cou et du menton qui était juste au-dessus de lui. La main du soldat saisit son visage avec un peu de brusquerie, coinçant sa mâchoire entre le pouce et l'index, obligeant Sherlock à lui faire face. Il fouilla son regard plusieurs secondes et le brun finit par baisser le sien. La main relâcha sa prise et coula doucement dans ses cheveux. Le soldat referma ses doigts sur ses boucles et attira le violoniste à lui pour un baiser tendre.

« Excuse-moi, dit-il finalement. C'est juste que... tu vas me manquer. Je voudrais rester ici.

\- C'est stupide. C'est bientôt fini, Johann. Peu importe ce que pensent les autres. C'est bientôt la fin de la guerre, de toute façon. Qu'adviendra-t-il quand l'Allemagne sera défaite ? Parce que ça va bientôt arriver. Il vaut mieux que tu sois rentré chez toi à ce moment-là, non ? Si tu es ici quand ça arrive, tu risques de... »

Sherlock ne parvint pas à trouver une fin à sa phrase. C'était la réponse rationnelle pourtant. Johann le laissa regarder le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce cette fois. Ses bras enlaçaient le torse du brun qui frissonna sans raison. La voix du soldat vibra contre sa nuque :

« Tu penses que l'Allemagne va perdre ?

\- Bien sûr. Je l'ai toujours pensé. Pas toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis un peu trop au cœur de la tempête pour réussir à me faire un avis objectif. »

Sherlock se retourna, regarda son sourire pâle, observa son visage et ne put une fois de plus pas lire ses pensées.

« Et ton avis subjectif, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contenta d'étirer un peu plus son sourire puis de l'embrasser. Il embrassait bien. Sherlock songea un instant à lui reprocher une tentative si vaine de le distraire. Sauf que Johann approfondit encore le baiser et passa ses genoux de part et d'autre de son bassin, et le violoniste songea qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui faire confirmer ce qu'il savait de toute façon déjà, quand le blond était dans de telles dispositions.

.

Au soir de la veille de son départ, Johann vint à l'Hôtel Thiers. Ils couchèrent ensemble sans parler du lendemain, comme s'il n'y avait rien à dire. Et, comme lorsque le blond avait mis les pieds dans l'appartement pour la toute première fois, le détective s'esquiva dans la nuit alors que le soldat dormait sur son matelas. Il s'assura de ne pas rentrer chez lui avant d'être certain qu'il n'y croiserait pas le blond. Il refusait de dire une nouvelle fois au revoir à quelqu'un. L'heure à laquelle le train de Johann devait partir lui parut un bon horaire pour se risquer vers le Thiers.

Il eut l'impression de voir son appartement pour la première fois quand il revint. Les quelques meubles étaient ceux que Johann avait pu récupérer ou que lui-même avait su retrouver. Sa chambre n'était plus moitié aussi encombrée que ce qu'elle avait été – il avait récupéré le crâne de vache-luminaire avec son béret basque, mais pas son microscope. Le brun était épuisé mais se savait incapable de dormir. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et respira les draps. Une bosse dure attira sa main sous l'oreiller et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la laine d'une écharpe qu'il savait bleue et noire. La première que Johann lui avait cédée en échange de sa plaque d'identité, deux ans plus tôt, avait disparu lors du pillage de son appartement et Sherlock avait lorgné sur celle-ci qui avait orné le cou du blond à partir de mi-novembre. Elle était à présent enroulée autour d'un objet à la taille et à la forme suspicieusement similaires à celles d'un harmonica. Il ferma fort les yeux. Les bras de Johann n'étaient pas là pour excuser d'éventuelles larmes. Alors il ne les laissa pas couler.

.

La vie redevint morne et sans grand intérêt. Il continuait de jouer du violon, et ses collègues lui posèrent un diagnostic de maniaco-dépressif qui redescendait tout juste d'une phase hyperactive pour replonger dans un abîme de semi-léthargie duquel seul le violon semblait pouvoir le faire sortir de façon ponctuelle.

Philippe le fournissait toujours en informations – la création des Forces Françaises de l'Intérieur qui regroupaient les principaux groupes militaires de la résistance, début février 1944, suivi de peu par l'établissement du plan Overlord qui prévoyait le débarquement de plus en plus imminent des troupes américaines en France. Sherlock était mitigé, entre hâte de voir la guerre se terminer et appréhension vis-à-vis de l'hégémonie américaine qui pourrait en sortir. Andresson lui apprit que de Gaulle était de son avis et le violoniste reconnut au général une possible intelligence supérieure, chose qu'il surveillerait dans le futur. Il songea aussi que l'hégémonie américaine sur la France n'aurait pas dû le tracasser, puisqu'il n'était pas Français. Mais comme il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il était d'autre, il finit par se dire que ce devait être logique malgré tout.

Le 18 février, il découvrit par le _Lorraine Insoumise_ qui n'avait pas tardé à retrouver des fonds et des locaux, à présent que les rangs de la résistance grossissaient furieusement, qu'un bombardement britannique sur la prison d'Amiens avait permis la libération de nombreux prisonniers politiques. Même si on en parlait encore peu, les comités féminins de la résistance voyaient également leur contingent augmenter. Elles accueillaient des réfugiés, faisaient passé des messages, prenaient les mêmes risques que les hommes. On murmurait que le droit de vote et d'éligibilité ne pouvait plus leur être refuser, au regard de leurs actions. C'était beau, parce que c'était drastiquement à l'opposé des idées du Troisième Reich sur les droits accordés à une moitié de l'humanité et pas à l'autre.

Le numéro suivant du _Lorraine Insoumise_ lui apprit que le Conseil National de la Résistance avec à sa tête Jean Moulin – Sherlock se surprit à avoir une tendre pensée pour Juliette – votait son programme d'action de la Résistance et du futur de la France. Les résistants, mieux organisés, mettaient parallèlement en place des raids sur les régiments allemands en faction partout en France, et ces derniers se mirent à réprimer durement ces actes de guérilla en s'attaquant notamment aux civils. Sherlock, tout en les consignant inconsciemment dans son Palais Mental, perdit le compte des massacres de villages entiers ou de camps de prisonniers, qui meurtrirent le pays à partir d'avril 1944. Il sentait l'amertume le ronger à chacune de ces nouvelles, amertume qu'il continuait bien sûr à dissimuler sous son masque acide et indifférent que lui reprochaient régulièrement ses musiciens. _C'est aussi ta guerre, pourtant, maintenant._ Ça l'avait toujours été, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient l'air de penser. Mais il se fichait, à vrai dire, de ce qu'ils voyaient de lui. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pas grand chose n'avait d'importance, à part la musique, depuis cinq mois. Parce que, lorsqu'il avait essayé d'être une partie de ce grand tout en prise avec l'Occupation, il avait découvert le goût âcre d'être écarté comme un traître puis utilisé un outil. Alors mieux valait observer la chute des Allemands en restant à l'écart.

Et pourtant, malgré cette impression que tout s'accélérait et que la guerre touchait à sa fin, Sherlock s'aperçut qu'il faisait partie des très peu nombreuses personnes conscientes de cette libération proche. _Lui_ savait que le débarquement qui était censé faire balancer la chance du côté des Alliés était imminent. Ce n'était pas le cas de la majorité qui, désespérément limitée, affichait des incohérences insupportables. Il ne prit réellement conscience de ce décalage déroutant que le 26 mai, alors qu'une foule dense et fournie chantait _Maréchal, nous voilà_ pour accueillir Pétain avec joie et espoir, avec joie et admiration, alors que le « chef » du Gouvernement sous l'égide d'Hitler était en visite dans la Ville des Lumières. Le violoniste fut véritablement abasourdi par les voix qui résonnèrent sous sa fenêtre lorsque l'homme passa sur la place Thiers. _Comment_ une telle chose était-elle possible ? _Comment_ tant de personnes pouvaient chanter à la gloire de cet homme qui avait accepter de laisser mettre leur pays à genoux et permettait aux Allemands de mener leurs lois abjectes dans leurs rues ? Sherlock n'avait jamais été patriote, puisqu'il était apatride et que se battre aveuglément pour un pays simplement parce qu'on y était lui avait toujours paru relever de la franche stupidité. Pourtant, il eut l'impression d'avoir à ses pieds une foule de traîtres.

Heureusement, le six juin vit arriver le _D_ _-_ _day_ , et avec lui des milliers d'Américains débarqués sur les côtes atlantiques. Le _Lorraine Insoumise_ en parla, de même que la BBC clandestinement reçue par de nombreux Nancéiens qui se faisaient ensuite les relais de l'information. L'oppresseur allemand était toujours là – Sherlock et ses collègues avaient toujours comme public les soldats de la Wehrmacht, les jeudis soir, de moins en moins joyeux et insouciants depuis quelques mois – mais plus pour longtemps. C'était écrit. Quatre jours après le débarquement, un Philippe Andresson extatique apprit au violoniste que les Forces Françaises de l'Intérieure étaient intégrées à l'armée française et que, _enfin_ , la Résistance prenait un caractère officiel et reconnu – vanité et présomption que tout cela, songeait Sherlock. Il voyait déjà comme s'il avait pu se projeter dans le futur le nombre de Français qui s'engageraient au dernier moment dans la lutte contre les Allemands, ou même pas, et qui se revendiqueraient résistants de la première heure.

Une à une, les villes côtières furent libérées et la radio – Sherlock avait fini par céder à sa propre curiosité et allait chaque jour profiter des ondes dans les nouveaux locaux du _Lorraine Insoumise_ , avec en arrière fond le bruit de la presse à imprimer – rapportait à leur écoute fébrile les revers et les succès de l'armée américaine face aux tenaces soldats germaniques. Les massacres gratuits par les Allemands, de plus en plus conscients que leur fin approchait, se multipliaient, d'autant plus que du front germanique Est provenaient des nouvelles encourageantes quant à l'avancée de l'Armée Rouge, rouleau compresseur infatigable à la main d'œuvre pauvrement armée mais nombreuse – et sur laquelle pesait efficacement la menace de l'exécution en cas de désertion, comme partout, mais également en cas d'emprisonnement par les rangs ennemis.

Des claques dans le dos, des sourires extatiques sur les visages, les locaux de l'imprimerie étaient quotidiennement la scène d'une joie à laquelle tous les résistants voulaient croire, alors qu'à l'extérieur, les rues étaient toujours grises, le rationnement plus drastique que jamais et les réquisitions touchaient jusqu'aux bicyclettes des Nancéiens qui devaient les céder à l'ennemi – preuve supplémentaire, s'il en était besoin, de combien celui-ci se trouvait actuellement dans une situation délicate. Sherlock reçut lui aussi son comptant de bras chaleureux passés autour du cou par des presque-inconnus ou par Andresson, qui se félicitaient de l'avancée de l'armée, même s'ils n'y étaient pas pour grand chose – ou peut-être l'étaient-ils, eux qui avaient toujours cru en cette fin positive pour les Alliés et n'avaient jamais cessé un instant de se battre dans ce sens, alors que Sherlock, cynique, s'était retranché derrière son absence de patrie pour ne pas prendre partie avec qui que ce soit ? Il semblait que ça n'avait pas d'importance, cependant. Que le fait d'avoir aidé dans le sauvetage de Salomé, d'avoir mené nombre de résistants de la gare aux locaux de la Lutte Anti-Allemande nancéienne et d'avoir par trois fois désigné à Andresson des personnes qui n'étaient pas fiables du tout dans leurs rangs lui avait donné le _droit_ d'être intégré à la bonhomie qu'il tentait par ailleurs de mettre à distance.

Ce fut dans cette ambiance survoltée et confinée, autour du 30 juillet, alors que la Normandie voyait ses terres libérées entre assauts Alliés – britanniques comme américains – et attaques de résistants, que des rumeurs provenant de l'Est, commencèrent à secouer les occidentaux. Un camp appelé Majdanek, dans lequel des prisonniers, nombreux, auraient été envoyés, venait d'être conquis par l'Armée Rouge. Les rumeurs répandues par le bouche-à-oreille n'étaient pas concevables. D'ailleurs, tous ceux qui les entendaient puis les retransmettaient marquaient clairement leur scepticisme. Tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas _possible._ Pas envisageable, et Sherlock, pour une fois, choisit d'occulter cette information que rien ne venait confirmer – sauf, et c'était sans doute le pire, ses propres doutes qui le rongeaient depuis si longtemps, quand il avait appris en 1943 que des convois quittaient en nombre les camps de prisonniers en France pour aller « repeupler » l'Est. Non. Il y avait d'autres informations bien plus _sûres_ à enregistrer et à engranger dans son esprit. Ses nuits, déjà trop souvent veillées, se firent cependant contre son gré encore moins dédiées au sommeil.

Ce qui l'empêchait également de dormir, c'était l'avancée de l'armée française – qui, avec l'intégration des résistants, avait retrouvé le sens du mot « ennemi national » - en Italie. Ça n'avait aucune importance – _aucune_. Il n'avait pas à se sentir concerné par la question. Non. Il devait enfermer ça dans la boîte des sentiments et enfermer cette boîte dans le grenier mort de son Palais Mental et de cette identité qui n'était plus la sienne : après tout, entre son départ d'Italie et début 1941, il n'avait même jamais _su_ qu'il avait une boîte à sentiments. Ses émotions avaient toujours été minutieusement cloisonnées du reste de sa vie. Parce qu'elles étaient trop dangereuses. Elles ne _devaient pas_ resurgir, surtout pas maintenant alors qu'il était seul pour les affronter.

Le 19 août, un Andresson surexcité vint le trouver au Baron Noir et brisa les règles tacites que Sherlock avait mise en place avec l'ensemble du monde en l'interrompant dans des réflexions qu'il aurait voulu faire taire sans y parvenir. La distraction apportée par l'ancien flic, ajoutée à ce que ce dernier avait à dire, lui fut pour une fois appréciable. Ainsi, Philippe annonça à la cantonade qu'une insurrection violente soulevait Paris et que de Gaulle apportait son soutien aux insurgés, à la fois moralement mais aussi militairement : le Général Leclerc arrivait dans la capitale avec ses blindés. Les Américains et les Anglais étaient proches, Pétain et Laval furent évacués par les Allemands à Belfort, ville elle aussi située en zone réservée, puis, plus tard, à Berlin.

Le 25 août, Paris fut libre et, parallèlement, l'Armée Rouge pénétrait enfin dans le territoire-même du Grand Reich. De Gaulle défilait le lendemain sur les Champs Élysées.

Il ne fallut que quelques semaines de plus pour libérer la Belgique. L'avancée en Lorraine fut plus périlleuse. Des difficultés techniques retardèrent les divisions chargées de reconquérir les lieux et les Allemands en profitèrent pour faire sauter ponts et routes stratégiques. La chute germanique était proche, à n'en pas douter, mais l'armée tenait bon. Depuis plusieurs semaines, les soldats de la Wehrmarcht ne venaient plus voir les représentations des soldats au d'Angleterre. À vrai dire, la fréquentation du bar avait nettement chuté. L'idée que les Allemands seraient bientôt partis mais que l'établissement leur resterait associé était dans tous les esprits, Sherlock pouvait le voir, et si le public français avait toléré de fréquenter les mêmes bars que les soldats pendant un temps, il était évident que ce n'était plus le cas. Plus depuis que les massacres s'étaient multipliés plus non plus depuis que les regards soupçonneux suivaient les hommes et les femmes qui, pour une raison ou pour une autre, avaient été amenés à côtoyer les soldats allemands d'un peu trop près. Monsieur Édouard était très souvent maussade et, sans concession pour une fois, affichait un air un peu plus tourmenté chaque jour. Sherlock aurait eu presque pitié de lui s'il n'était pas trop occupé à occulter le fait que son simple statut de musicien ayant joué pour la Wehrmacht pendant près de quatre années l'exposait sérieusement. Sans même parler du _reste_.

Ce qui lui faisait occulter ses problèmes, c'était également l'attente interminable de la libération de sa ville d'adoption. Au 31 août, l'armée américaine était aux portes de Toul. Trente kilomètres, trente _petits_ kilomètres qui demandèrent pourtant 15 jours de combats et d'avancées stratégiques pour que, _enfin_ , les soldats alliés soient aux portes de la Ville des Lumières. Le 14 septembre 1944, les tirs de mitrailleuse fusèrent sans discontinuer depuis les toits des bâtiments officiels alors que des résistants militarisés attaquaient ces quelques lieux dans lesquels s'étaient réfugiés les soldats. Sherlock ne pouvait sortir sans risquer d'être touché par une balle et devenait fou à cause de la mitrailleuse placée sur le toit juste au-dessus de son appartement. Il put entrevoir, lorsqu'il risqua un regard par sa fenêtre explosée, plusieurs résistants recevoir des balles sur la place Thiers. Ils étaient évacués, entre deux salves meurtrières, vers ce que le violoniste savait être un poste d'infirmerie tenu notamment par un groupe de Scouts qui, depuis plusieurs mois, menaient des actions de résistance en profitant de leur apparence de jeunes garçons en culotte courte de onze à quinze ans pour effectuer alentour des missions de repérage sur les positions d'armements stratégiques des Allemands sans éveiller trop de soupçons.

Après cette journée de ténacité inutile et vaine de la part des soldats de la Wehrmacht, à qui la proximité de l'armée américaine vis-à-vis de l'Allemagne semblait avoir donné plus d'ardeur encore à défendre la ville qu'ils occupaient, la nuit finit par tomber et, avec elle, l'ordre de lever le camp. Les soldats allemands, piteux et tête basse, s'enfuirent en voiture, en charrette ou, pour les moins chanceux, à pied, entre le crépuscule du 14 et l'aube du 15 septembre.

Et les militaires arrivèrent. Défilé des jeeps étoilées sur la place Stanislas, liesse et joie des foules, pleurs d'émotion et, dans de nombreux regards posés sur les soldats américains rutilants, le doute : ces quatre années d'Occupation, dont la longue attente des quinze derniers jours avait achevé d'user les nerfs de tous et donné l'impression d'un mirage de liberté à porté de doigt mais jamais atteignable, venaient-elles de toucher à leur fin ?

De la nourriture et des vêtements pour enfants étaient distribués depuis les véhicules des soldats. Ces derniers étaient tout sourire et, face à cette population qui ne parlait globalement pas un mot d'Anglais, savait parfaitement se faire comprendre et saisir la signification des regards radieux qui les suivaient, embués de larmes de joie et d'incrédulité.

Les quelques jours suivants furent semblables. Tout le monde riait, tout le monde chantait, la Marseillaise était dans toutes les bouches, des familles se faisaient prendre en photo avec les soldats devant quelques chars d'assauts stationnés sur la Place Stanislas, la tristesse semblait n'être qu'une mauvaise maladie contre laquelle un vaccin à l'efficacité redoutable avait été découvert et qui ne contaminerait plus jamais personne. Les bombardements alliés avaient épargné la ville. Le bonheur semblait ne jamais devoir s'éteindre sur les visages. Sherlock, lui, se promenait dans les rues avec une distance tout amère, pour _voir_ ces événements qu'il ne reverrait jamais une deuxième fois dans sa vie il le savait, mais sans parvenir à trouver en lui de quoi participer à ces manifestations de joie. Comme si l'attente fébrile des derniers mois n'avait jamais existé – ou, pire, que le violoniste avait pris une claque monumentale en voyant ce que la Libération enfantait.

Car la rancœur émergea rapidement, très rapidement, du cœur des Français. Ces cinq années d'une vie dure et plus ou moins passivement violente devaient être payées or, les oppresseurs n'étaient plus là pour essuyer la colère de cette population dont les représentants dans leur grande majorité semblaient avoir oublié qu'ils n'avaient pas fait partie de la résistance avant la semaine précédente – et Sherlock souriait, amer et ironique, d'avoir comme toujours prédit juste, alors que les bérets basques fièrement arborés poussaient comme des champignons sur la tête des Nancéiens. Ce que certains, repris par tous les autres ensuite, appelèrent l'Épuration commença ainsi de façon officieuse – et quel terme abject, songeait Sherlock, alors que par cette guerre le Troisième Reich s'était lui-même fait porte-parole d'une « épuration » de la population qui, à en croire les rumeurs, ne s'était pas limité à l'emprisonnement des _indésirables_.

Les personnes qui essuyèrent ce tribunal officieux dans cette France de la libération étaient pour l'écrasante majorité des femmes qui furent, comme punition pour leurs méfaits, tondues en place publique pour la plupart et certaines parfois même obligées de défilées dans un cortège de charivari moyenâgeux avec des croix gammées dessinées sur le corps. Personne n'en fut surpris : dès 1941, le brun avait entendu dire que ces tontes seraient officiées lors de la libération, quand bien même celle-ci était inimaginable, à l'époque. Avec, pour cible, les collaboratrices dans le sens le plus large qu'on pouvait lui donner. Parmi elles se comptaient les femmes qui avaient eu des relations sexuelles avec des soldats allemands, qu'elles l'aient fait dans le cadre de leur profession ou par amour celles également qui, livrées à elles-mêmes alors que la guerre leur avait pris leur mari, avaient trouvé un travail de lavandière ou de femme de ménage pour les occupants. Certaines avaient eu pour seul tort d'être logées en tant qu'institutrices dans des appartements de fonctions dont les pièces voisines avaient été attribuées à des soldats, ce qui les condamnait à la présomption de culpabilité pour possibles relations privilégiées avec eux. D'autres, finalement, avaient agi en réelles collaboratrices et commis des actes de délations ou d'assistance nette envers l'oppression perpétrée par les Allemands.

Nombre de Nancéiens n'avaient rien eu de collaborateurs et n'avaient jamais rêvé que d'une chose : le départ des soldats. Ils semblaient néanmoins avoir omis le fait qu'ils étaient tous particulièrement en joie quand, quatre ans auparavant, un Armistice avait été envisagé qui était censé préserver les hommes du front. Aujourd'hui, c'était comme si les seules responsables, puisqu'il fallait qu'il y en ait, étaient ces femmes qui, de façon réelle ou fantasmée, avaient profité de la présence des soldats pour améliorer leur quotidien.

Sherlock s'était contraint à soutenir la vision d'un de ces défilés de citoyens qui n'avaient apparemment rien à se reprocher, alors qu'ils suivaient à travers la ville trois femmes ainsi tondues et exposées par leur soin. Sherlock ne détourna pas les yeux, parce qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Même en d'autres circonstances, il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait intervenu : stratégiquement, pour autant que ce traitement lui mettait le cœur au bord des lèvres et le faisait bouillir d'injustice et de colère, il n'était pas véritablement tenté par l'idée d'avoir contre lui l'ensemble de la population nancéienne, administrations comprises – car si les tontes étaient officieuses elles n'en étaient pas moins largement encadrées par les forces de l'ordre pour éviter que ces manifestations ne dégénèrent trop. Or, dans sa situation, il ne devait _pas_ attirer la moindre attention sur lui. Mais il ne baisserait pas les yeux devant ce spectacle abject. Certainement pas.

Nancy avait été libérée quatre jours plus tôt, les listes des futures tondues – dont certaines, savait-il avec une horreur qui lui imposait une nausée sans trêve depuis autant de temps, ne vivraient pas _que_ la tonte comme punition – avait été rendue publique pour la ville et personne n'avait l'air de s'intéresser au premier violon du d'Angleterre, bar dont les portes étaient closes depuis l'arrivée des américains. Sherlock nourrissait l'espoir d'être épargné par cette violence arbitraire.

Il était en ce moment même au Chapelier où il avait dû négocier le renouvellement du contrat des représentations avec le tenancier de l'établissement et l'orchestre. Les autres musiciens avaient dû quitter les lieux pour reprendre leurs activités de la journée et Sherlock s'était octroyé un verre de Pinot Gris, relativement soulagé, quand arrivèrent un certain nombre de journaux quotidiennement reçus par le café.

Là, il apprit officiellement en même temps que tous les autres présents ce que seules les rumeurs incrédules avaient porté à eux jusque-là. À travers la une de L'Humanité du 18 septembre 1944 qui titrait : _Un million et demi d'assassinés dont de nombreux déportés français au camp de la mort près de Lublin._ Un silence halluciné tomba sur la pièce, un silence pendant lequel chacun essayait de réaliser, d'admettre cette idée, de se représenter ce _nombre_ qui, Sherlock avait calculé instantanément, correspondait à treize fois la population Nancéienne. Treize fois cette ville de près de 115 000 habitants anéantie en l'espace de deux ans.

Pire que ce nombre trop élevé pour simplement parvenir à l'appréhender, était la photographie qui illustrait ce titre.

L'image était... choquante, à défaut d'un mot plus approprié. Foudroyante. Des hommes nus debout devant un baraquement dont on ne voyait rien si ce n'était qu'il n'aurait pas _dû_ abriter des individus. Mais ce qui retenait l'attention horrifiée, ce n'était pas ça. C'étaient les yeux vides qui mangeaient les visages creux dont les traits saillants ne ressemblaient plus à ceux d'êtres humains. De même que leurs membres squelettiques, les os qui donnaient l'impression d'être sur le point de crever la peau. D'autres photos étaient imprimées à l'intérieur du journal. Les survivants n'y semblaient pas vivants et ceux qui ne l'étaient réellement plus, trop nombreux, étaient charriés par des soldats Allemands jusqu'à des fosses communes où ils s'entassaient indéfiniment.

Les clients, les serveurs, tout le monde s'était immobilisé et écoutait dans un silence de mort, sans parvenir à quitter des yeux les images affreuses, un client qui avait commencé à lire l'article d'une voix haute, tremblante et blanche, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de déchiffrer. Même les perruches s'étaient tues. Il n'y avait aucun commentaire, seul le bruit des moteurs à l'extérieur, de ces automobilistes qui passaient et ne savaient _pas_ encore les bruitages qui n'existaient que dans leur tête, également, suggérés par les images : raclements, craquements insupportables, chutes de corps sur d'autres corps dans des travées immenses. Les yeux noirs et vides qui regardaient l'objectif.

La voix s'éteignit avec la fin de l'article.

Le silence irréel dans la pièce se prolongea pendant près de cinq minutes – cinq minutes pendant lesquelles _personne_ ne put faire un geste. Puis il fut brisé par un premier chuchotis dans lequel Sherlock entendit les accents de l'incompréhension, de l'horreur. De la colère, également. Il but une longue gorgée de son verre de Pinot parce qu'il en avait _besoin_. Lui avait également lu l'encadré minuscule sur le côté de l'article. Il demanda un verre de whisky.

D'autres murmures rejoignirent le premier, sur le même ton. Deux femmes sortirent du bar en baissant les yeux. Sherlock resta. Sans doute aurait-il dû les suivre. Sans doute aurait-il dû partir. Les voix étaient plus fortes. Il entendait à présent parfaitement les _« Et pendant que nos concitoyens étaient emmenés par les Boches, d'autres partageaient leurs lits »_ et autres _putains, catins._ Il sourit, entre horreur de la découverte qu'il ne parvenait pas à réaliser et fatalité sarcastique. Et vide à l'intérieur de lui. Ce serait donc maintenant.

« Non seulement _ils_ ont couché avec, mais en plus _ils_ ont été sauvés par eux alors _qu'ils_ devaient se faire embarquer, et n'ont rien tenté pour sauver les autres. »

Gorgée du verre de whisky qui venait d'être déposé devant lui. Le tenancier du Chapelier lui jetait des regards furtifs. Des regards qui semblaient dire _Sors de mon bar avant qu'ils ne se déchaînent._

 _« Collabo. » « Saltimbanque. » « Tarlouze. »_ Nouvelle gorgée. Quelque part à l'extérieur, la Marseillaise fut entonnée et tous les clients du bar reprirent en chœur l'hymne, avec une émotion tremblante et agressive. Sherlock, dos à eux, whisky aux lèvres alors qu'il faisait face au bar, continua de boire, ne se sentant absolument pas concerné par les paroles vindicatives. La guerre était terminée, ce n'était pas pour la faire en chans-

Une explosion de douleur à l'arrière du crâne lui fit perdre un instant le cours de ses pensées. Dans un vertige qui menaça de le faire tomber de son siège haut, il réalisa rapidement qu'un verre venait d'exploser contre son occiput. Un verre encore plein, si la sensation de froid humide dans son dos et l'odeur de bière signifiaient quoi que ce soit. Il sentit rapidement une main saisir sa chemise à l'épaule et un nouveau coup, dans le bas du dos, cette fois. Douleur. Le tenancier criait et Sherlock était traîné à l'extérieur par plus de mains qu'il ne pouvait en compter. Sa chemise se déchirait. Ses membres étaient tordus alors qu'il touchait à peine terre. Le sol pavé de la place Thiers l'accueillit durement, mais il n'eut guère le temps de s'en rendre compte avant que ne lui tombe dessus la déferlante de violence d'une dizaine de personnes en soif de vengeance. Comme les tondues avant lui, il était à présent choisi par ces hommes pour purger les fautes qu'il avait commises... Et leur propre sentiment de culpabilité, Sherlock le savait.

Car celui-là avait dénoncé ses voisins juifs, deux ans plus tôt. Anonymement, certes, mais Sherlock n'avait pas besoin d'une signature en bas d'une lettre de délation pour savoir qui avait fait quoi. Cet autre avait vendu deux clandestins de passage à Nancy. Et ce jeune homme-là... lui n'avait rien fait de tout ça, et d'ailleurs ne prenait-il part à ce lynchage qu'à contrecœur, mais il devait faire bonne figure devant ses amis qui, eux, se déchaînaient pour oublier qu'ils avaient été trop heureux de toucher quelques francs contre le nom d'une fuyarde juive communiqué à la Gestapo.

Il pensa à Lestrade avec une nouvelle douleur dans la poitrine. Le flic l'avait prévenu. Il lui manquait tellement... Pas les enquêtes, pas l'exaltation de courir après des malfrats, mais l'homme qu'il avait maintenu à distance tout au long de leur... amitié. Comme il avait maintenu Antonin, et même Johann à distance. Il s'en voulut, soudain. Il s'en voulut, alors que pour son colocataire, pour ces autres qui avaient subi des violences qu'il n'avait jamais même su envisager, il était en train de se faire passer à tabac.

Les coups pleuvaient. Contrairement aux tondues, il ne jouissait pas de la « protection » des forces de l'ordre, dans cette vengeance spontanée et improvisée qui lui tombait dessus. Mais tout allait bien, puisqu'il pouvait encore les déduire, toutes ces personnes, lire la haine dans leurs yeux, leur rancœur envers les Allemands, envers ce qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes devenus quand l'appât du gain s'était fait trop fort, quand la peur pour eux et leur famille les avait menés à commettre des actions dont ils avaient honte aujourd'hui. Quand ils pouvaient frapper sur quelqu'un qui avait fauté comme ils avaient fauté aussi, pour se pardonner, pour...

Sherlock ne réagit pas, à aucun moment. Contre dix, à quoi bon ? Il s'était suffisamment agoni lui-même, suffisamment haï lui-même pour ce qu'il avait partagé avec un ennemi, quelques années plus tôt, pour leur laisser la possibilité de le punir comme il n'avait jamais réussi à se punir. Même si, à la fin, il avait cessé de se fustiger. Mais _justement,_ il y avait eu une fin. Son soldat était parti. Il ne reviendrait pas.

Parce que la base à laquelle Johann était affectée avait été prise par les Alliés hier et que, assurément, il ne s'en était pas sorti. C'était ce que lui avait appris l'article minuscule juste à côté de celui, immense, sur le camp de Majdanek, et qui relatait de la prise de Cologne et des environs par les Alliés la veille. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir mort à l'intérieur à l'idée que Johann avait disparu mais c'était un fait. Il était vide et creux, et il se demanda, dans le flou de ses pensées de plus en plus brumeuses, si les coups le faisaient résonner comme une carapace, blindée certes, mais qui ne contenait rien d'autre que du rien.

C'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu, à vrai dire, s'aperçut-il en encaissant d'autres coups, puis d'autres encore. Voulu, après avoir lu _« Aucun survivant dans le camp allemand. »_ Que quelqu'un s'occupe à sa place de mettre fin à cette existence interminable qu'il traînait depuis tant d'années cette existence de laquelle venait définitivement d'être soustraits un sourire avec des fossettes et des cheveux dorés qui, à un moment, il le savait à présent, avaient fait taire l'ennui et dépoussiéré la boîte des sentiments. Il n'avait pas chanté la Marseillaise parce qu'il avait espéré que ce serait l'ultime provocation qu'il adresserait à toutes ces personnes méprisables comme lui l'avait été en des temps où la peur et la souffrance étaient de mise, et où lui avait trouvé... quelque chose, quelque chose d'inattendu et d'inespéré dans un climat comme celui-ci. De beau dans la laideur. Il n'avait pas chanté la Marseillaise parce qu'il n'était pas Français, de plus, se rappela-t-il alors que le monde était de plus en plus distant et qu'il ne comprenait ni n'entendait plus les insultes qui pleuvaient en même temps que les coups. Non, il n'était pas Français, il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir leurs joies ni leurs colères. Puisqu'il était Allemand... Non, ce n'était pas ça... Il était Anglais. Ou bien était-il peut-être... ? Son frère s'appelait Mycroft, ou bien Mark-Rufus, ou bien... Il ne savait plus. Il n'avait plus de frère, de toute façon. Il ne savait plus.

Le monde s'éteignit tout-à-fait autour de lui et les ténèbres l'engloutirent sur deux pensées aux sentiments douloureusement contradictoires : celle qu'il avait eu une chance formidable en rencontrant un jour un petit soldat aux yeux bleus et celle qu'il ne verrait plus jamais Johann Waldson.

Et, comme toujours, il avait raison.

.

* * *

 **... Pas taper, SVP.**

 **Ne faites pas un _rage quit_ ici, s'il vous plaît : j'ai besoin de vous pour les 5 prochaines et dernières publications de cette histoire (oui, on s'approche tout doucement de la fin, au cas où ça ne s'était pas fait sentir... 2 chapitres coupés en deux, comme toujours, et un épilogue... Je suis déjà triste d'avoir bientôt fini.)**

 **Bref, encore merci d'être là ! A la semaine prochaine !**

Nauss

PS : je demande votre indulgence pour les fautes d'orthographe qui pourraient éventuellement encore rester : je suis balade.

* * *

 **Histoire**...

Honnêtement, il faudrait un cours d'Histoire entier pour couvrir ce chapitre x) Et je n'ai ni le temps ni la motiv' pour, ni même réellement les connaissances. Alors je laisse tout ce qui se passe au niveau national et international à vos recherches, et je vais plutôt me focaliser sur ce qui concerne cette histoire plus précisément, et/ou Nancy :

.

La **libération de la ville** a en effet pris beaucoup de temps. Il a fallu 14 jours à l'armée pour progresser de Toul, à 30 km de là, jusqu'à la ville, et les soldats allemands se sont battus d'arrache-pied jusqu'au moment où la retraite a sonné, dans la nuit du 14 au 15 septembre. En parallèle du front avec les Américains, un soulèvement interne a eu lieu dans la ville, contre les Allemands, et des combats résistants vs soldats germaniques ont éclaté un peu partout sur le schéma Allemand-retranchés-derrière-leurs-mitrailleuses-dans-des-bâtiments et résistants-avec-des-fusils-qui-tentent-de-les-déloger.

 **Les scouts** dont je parle, qui ont monté l'infirmerie pour les résistants touchés pendant ces combats, sont les Pélicans. A partir de début 1944, ils habitent tous dans les locaux scouts pour ne pas inquiéter leurs parents par l'heure tardive à laquelle ils rentrent de leurs missions diverses et variées, et leurs sont assignées des tâches comme l'écriture de rapports sur l'état d'une route bombardée qu'ils ont été visiter plus tôt, l'effectif d'un cantonnement, l'évaluation d'un dépôt d'essence ou de munitions... Au début en bicyclette, jusqu'à ce que les Allemands les réquisitionnent toutes, puis à pieds... Leur aspect de jeunes gens de 11 à 15 ans leur permet de ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons, et malgré quelques contrôles, aucun n'y laisse la vie.

 **Les tondues**... Je ne vais pas m'étendre ici, par absence d'envie pure et simple. Deux-trois infos quand même: quelques hommes ont été tondus à la libération, mais c'étaient uniquement des collaborateurs, pas parce qu'on les soupçonnait d'avoir couché avec des soldats allemands. Le but était d'humilier ces hommes en leur réservant un châtiment de femme (ambiance), sachant que le châtiment en soit pour les femmes était d'une violence psychologique (sans parler des violences physiques sur-ajoutées qu'elles ont pu subir par ailleurs) assez dramatique, apparemment comparable au choc d'un viol. Encore une fois, il y a des tas d'infos sur internet, des tas d'hypothèse de "pourquoi c'est les femmes qui en ont pris plein la face à la libération et qu'est-ce que les bourreaux tentaient d'expier en faisant cela." Du côté "je ne perds pas complètement foi en l'humanité," je vous propose cette info : dans certains départements, les prostituées n'ont pas été soumises à la tonte, parce qu'il était reconnu qu'elles n'avaient fait que leur métier.

La **Une du journal l'Humanité** que j'évoque ici existe réellement, et date bien du 18 septembre 1944. Pourtant, ce n'est que dans les années 1970 que la vérité sur les camps et sur l'extermination systématique des indésirables n'est vraiment connue du grand public (merci **Maya Holmes** pour tes précisions). Cette Une de 1944 se fait le relai d'une information imaginée unique et ponctuelle : un énorme massacre qui a eu lieu dans ce camp, comme il y en a eu de beaucoup plus "petits" dans les villages français par les soldats allemands, etc. Ce n'est pas du tout interprété comme "6 millions de gens ont été déshumanisés, torturés, gazés puis incinérés parce que le concept de ce qu'ils étaient ne revenait pas à Hitler." Les individus déportés et qui ont survécu n'en parlent pas, les soldats qui les ont libérés sont trop choqués pour en discuter avec leurs rpoches, et les quelques personnes qui habitaient près des camps et qui pourraient avoir dit quelque chose se sont voilé la face jusqu'au bout de ce qui s'y passait. Et je précise que ce "se sont voilé la face" ne porte aucun jugement sur ce qu'ils ont dit ou non : je pense qu'il est humainement impossible de concevoir ce qui peut être en train de ce passer dans ce type de cas, et que c'est une défense psychologique comme une autre de le nier pour ne pas se laisser ravager par la prise de conscience, surtout dans une situation comme celle-là où il n'y avait aucune solution à la portée des civils qui pouvaient vouloir s'élever contre les camps. Nous avons grandi avec cette connaissance, avec cette conscience de ce qui s'est passé, on en entend parler depuis toujours, depuis trop jeune pour se rendre compte de ce que ça veut dire, à tel point qu'on finirait presque parfois par oublier la réalité que cela recouvre, même en étant adultes ou presque et suffisamment matures pour comprendre... A cette époque, personne n'a jamais pu imaginer que ce genre de chose pourrait être un jour fait par un être humain, alors y croire était particulièrement dur, et il était plus instinctif et naturel de nier plutôt que d'admettre la vérité.

.

 **Sur ce, je vous fais des bisous, ne m'envoyez pas des poings dans la face en retour malgré la fin de ce chapitre, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

Nauss


	16. Chapitre 9 Partie 1

**Hello les copains !**

 **La suite, parce que je sens que le dernier chapitre n'est pas bien passé auprès de tout le monde :p**

 **Des mercis à Odea Nightingale, à Clélia et à Mimi Kitsune pour votre review ! Plein de coeurs !**

 **Comme toujours, mais je ne le dirai jamais assez : merci Elie pour ta patience, ton impatience et ta relecture !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Partie 1

.

« Sherlock, chéri, je passerai faire la poussière à ton étage tout à l'heure.

\- Non.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, ça fait un mois que tu ne m'as pas laiss-

\- C'est une expérience, il ne faut _pas_ que vous y touchiez. »

La soixantenaire pinça les lèvres en lui offrant un regard irrité mais Sherlock ne se sentit pas particulièrement concerné. Avachi dans son fauteuil de telle sorte que seul son crâne était vaguement en contact avec le dossier, il ne la regarda même pas.

C'était Andresson qui lui avait trouvé cet endroit où vivre lorsqu'il avait appris que son appartement avait été loué à quelqu'un d'autre – Philippe et quelques un de ses amis avaient pu récupérer une partie de ses affaires au milieu d'un nouveau pillage, pour les entreposer le temps qu'il faudrait dans un grenier quelconque. Légèrement écartée du centre-ville, la maison de Martha Hudson avait été un havre au moment où il en avait eu le plus besoin – quand, après deux mois de convalescence, l'hôpital de Lyonnois lui avait signifié son départ prochain pour libérer son lit. L'ancien flic lui avait rendu visite plusieurs fois lorsqu'il était encore bloqué en convalescence et Sherlock s'était senti à plusieurs reprises beaucoup trop ému par sa présence, même silencieuse, à ses côtés. C'était son seul visiteur – Salomé Deneuves l'avait accompagné une fois mais, apparemment, entre l'aide silencieuse qu'il avait apportée à la Cause, son sauvetage qu'il avait permis et, ensuite, son passage à tabac par les habitants de cette ville qu'il avait cru être la sienne, elle ne parvenait plus à être aussi incisive qu'elle l'avait été et perdait par conséquent tout intérêt. Mais pour ce qui était de Philippe, même si la voix nasillarde lui tapait profondément sur les nerfs, elle n'en avait pas moins été une stimulation nécessaire pour ne pas dire vitale lorsqu'il avait été maintenu alité pendant plusieurs semaines. Shooté à la morphine.

Sherlock s'arrangeait, aujourd'hui encore, pour se procurer de ce doux poison qui l'aidait mieux que tout le reste à _arrêter de penser._ Ce n'était que par le respect et la gratitude – amère – qu'il ressentait pour sa logeuse, qu'il se limitait à trois injections par jour. La sollicitude et l'inquiétude de la femme lui mettaient les nerfs à vif, bien entendu, et elle avait cette habitude détestable de parler trop souvent de son fils, prisonnier de guerre depuis 1942, en regardant Sherlock comme si c'était lui qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Ce regard était chargé de tristesse quand le brun ne prenait pas la peine de ranger la seringue qui était sa plus précieuse amie, depuis huit mois. Alors, à son corps défendant, il tentait de faire _attention_. À ne pas avoir l'air trop lent quand elle venait parler avec lui, elle qui semblait l'avoir adopté dès le premier pas qu'il avait fait dans cette maison. À ne pas laisser de traces trop visibles de son addiction.

Martha Hudson avait traversé la guerre en France comme elle l'avait pu pour rester auprès de son fils. Sherlock avait involontairement retenu son identité, à force que la femme lui rebatte les oreilles avec son histoire : c'était une Anglaise, une Londonienne. Elle avait eu d'abord un époux Français qui, mort quelques années avant la première guerre mondiale, l'avait laissée avec un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. Elle s'était remarié et avait eu une deuxième grande malchance : celle de tomber sur un homme violent, jaloux, qui avait haï passionnément l'enfant de son union précédente, et duquel elle était bien trop amoureuse. Il avait été emprisonné pour d'autres exactions, apparemment, mais Mrs Hudson avait préféré fuir définitivement son influence en changeant de vie. Faire découvrir le pays de son père à son fils lui avait semblé idéal. Alors elle s'était installée à Nancy, y avait vécu les suites de la première guerre mondiale, l'inflation, et le deuxième grand conflit qui venait tout juste de s'achever.

Sherlock n'avait pas pris la peine de s'inventer une nouvelle identité, face à une nouvelle britannique dans sa vie. À vrai dire, son identité n'avait plus la moindre importance. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui aurait sorti le couplet du passé Anglais alors qu'il était plus simple de ne rien dire et de la laisser supposer qu'il était Français, Nancéien. Parce qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de remettre ce fait en question.

Ses identités, fausses comme réelle – en possédait-il une réelle ? – n'avaient plus de raison d'être ni même de sens parce que, avait-il compris pendant son hospitalisation, tout ce qui avait constitué sa vie était mort en l'espace de dix à cinq ans, selon le point de départ choisi. Littéralement mort. Il n'était plus rien pour personne, vaguement un souvenir de l'ombre de la résistance nancéienne pour Philippe qui _maintenait_ envers et contre tout le contact et l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour le violoniste – ce qui était _très_ irritant. Sherlock n'avait plus l'appartement qui l'avait vu grandir, du jeune adulte plein d'espoirs futiles et naïfs qu'il avait été en cet individu sans passé ni présent et encore moins de futur. Grandir ? Chuter, plutôt. Chuter du haut de cette fenêtre qu'il avait cru donner sur le ciel mais qui, en vérité, percutait violemment les pavés de la place Thiers.

Son violon n'avait pas été sauvé de la saisie illégale qui avait été improvisée dans son logement quand il avait été laissé pour mort au milieu de la place. L'instrument sur lequel il jouait aujourd'hui lui avait été apporté par Monsieur et Madame Mollineau. Ceux-ci étaient venus lui apporter un panier fourni de légumes, d'œufs et de lait de chèvre pour fêter la Libération et avaient été surpris de trouver son appartement en plein "déménagement" ; ils avaient croisé Andresson en train de sauver quelques affaires et il leur avait appris la situation. Quelques semaines plus tard, ils étaient de retour avec le violon d'Antonin. _« Il ne nous servira à rien et nous n'avons pas le cœur de le revendre. Si vous n'avez plus le vôtre, prenez celui-là. »_ Ce sera comme si Antonin continuait de vivre par vos doigts sur l'archet et le bois qu'il a manié avec tant de passion toute sa vie, disaient les yeux du couple, et Sherlock n'avait pas su refuser.

Cela faisait cinq mois que Sherlock avait emménagé au premier étage de la maison mitoyenne qu'occupait Martha. La Conférence de Yalta avait eu le temps de décider – de manière floue – ce que deviendrait l'Europe à l'issue de la guerre. Hitler s'était suicidé – et Sherlock, en l'apprenant, eut l'impression d'une incroyable injustice, alors que l'homme qui avait volé cinq années de sa vie et des milliers de vies tout court avait pu s'en sortir si rapidement et avec une telle lâcheté. Puis, après encore quelques semaines, l'Allemagne avait enfin donné sa reddition sans condition et les Américains et les Soviétiques avaient marché côte-à-côte sur l'Elbe. L'armistice avait été signée il y a quelques jours à peine.

Sherlock, lui, avait eu le regard baissé et la voix silencieuse, les premiers jours qu'il avait passé chez Mrs Hudson. Elle qui était si gentille, chaleureuse, maternelle même, alors qu'il n'avait plus connu cette sensation depuis ses douze ans et que, étrangement, cela ne lui était pas _toujours_ insupportable. Elle s'était assise avec lui, après deux semaines pendant lesquelles il était resté effacé à l'étage. Elle avait eu des _mots_ qui lui disait qu'elle savait ce qu'on lui avait reproché, qu'elle savait ce qui avait occasionné tant de violence gratuite, et qu'elle condamnait fermement les actes de ceux qui avaient levé la main sur lui.

« J'ai été amoureuse d'un homme infréquentable pendant des années – et je me suis enfouie par peur de cet amour qui perdurait malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, plutôt que par la crainte que m'inspirait cet homme. Je ne pouvais plus exposer mon fils de cette façon. L'amour n'a pas à être jugé, tant qu'il ne fait pas commettre des actes néfastes pour autrui. Et je suis _sûre_ que tu n'as pas eu la bêtise de tomber amoureux d'un homme abject, toi. Tu es quelqu'un de sensé. Tu n'es pas du genre à tomber amoureux pour les mauvaises raisons. Mon premier était Français, et il était d'une gentillesse et d'une tolérance incroyable ; puis le second était Anglais, comme moi, et ne m'a apporté que des malheurs ; le tien était Allemand. Mais on s'en fiche, en vrai. Ce n'est pas ça qui compte. Surtout quand on voit ce qu' _ils_ ont fait de leur Libération et ce qu' _ils_ se permettent de te reprocher ensuite. Ce qu' _ils_ se sont permis de faire subir gratuitement à tant de femmes, alors que le départ des Allemands aurait dû signer la fin de toute cette violence... »

Sherlock avait été intérieurement ébranlé au mot « amoureux. » Il n'y avait jamais pensé plus tôt. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il en pensait. Il lui semblait, encore aujourd'hui, que l'affection qu'il avait eu pour Johann avait été entachée dès le début par des considérations stupides - rationnelles, plutôt - sur leur nationalité, leur camp et la fin qu'ils savaient tous les deux devoir se profiler un jour, ce qui ne lui avait jamais laissé l'occasion de _tomber amoureux_. Et qu'il n'était de toute façon physiologiquement pas constitué pour tomber amoureux. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il lui semblait que la notion d'amour n'était pas une chose à laquelle il avait droit – comment croire le contraire, après ce qui était arrivé à toutes les personnes un tant soit peu importantes dans sa vie ?

Il n'avait pas contredit la soixantenaire, cependant. Parce que le reste de ce qu'elle avait dit résonnait en lui, même quatre mois après cette discussion. Parce qu'elle avait été étonnamment pertinente dans ses propos, elle qui divaguait trop régulièrement sur des sujets ô combien inintéressants comme le temps, le voisinage et ce fichu rationnement qui perdurait, avec l'économie totalement désorganisée de la France, et qui l'empêchait de lui cuisiner des bons plats. Il lui semblait que c'était en partie cette discussion – à sens unique – qui l'avait poussé cet après-midi-là à empoigner un violon, celui d'Antonin, pour la première fois depuis que sa vie avait été anéantie sur les pavés de la Place Thiers.

Il lui avait fallu quatre mois pour retrouver le niveau qu'il avait eu avant qu'on lui casse les doigts – entre autres. Le niveau _technique_ du moins _._ Car son jeu était plat, aujourd'hui, et même si les trilles et les extensions étaient parfaitement réalisées, il lui semblait que l'âme de sa musique n'existait plus et qu'elle n'était plus remplie que par du creux – _son_ creux, celui qu'il lui servait d'existence et qu'il traînait chaque jour de son fauteuil à son lit.

A vrai dire, aujourd'hui, Mrs Hudson et ses velléités à faire la poussière l'avaient interrompus dans sa contemplation médusée de l'instrument, après qu'il avait joué un morceau réalisé avec une perfection mécanique. Le violon d'Antonin était bon. Très bon. Et chargé d'une histoire beaucoup trop lourde pour quelqu'un comme Sherlock qui avait cessé d'exister et qui n'était plus personne. Le brun regarda, dubitatif, l'instrument entre ses doigts, les ouïes, les chevilles, les minuscules impacts d'un coup d'archet involontaire qui avait éraflé le vernis. Puis il leva les yeux vers Mrs Hudson qui avait décidé de continuer à _parler_.

« Sherlock, _vraiment_ , je ne chercherai pas à te faire sortir de cet appartement contre ton gré – j'ai bien compris que le fait que tu sortes à peu près une fois par semaine de ton propre chef est déjà un très grand progrès. Mais-

\- Votre fils rentre bientôt, l'interrompit Sherlock en se redressant dans son fauteuil, parce qu'il venait de le lire sur sa logeuse et que ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait _plus lu_ quelqu'un. Demain, sinon vous ne feriez pas tant d'histoires pour- Non, ce soir, ou vous attendriez que je dorme pour faire le ménage. »

La soixantenaire était rayonnante et Sherlock pensa qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse de la sorte, elle qui avait traversé tant d'épreuves dans sa vie et continuait d'être pétillante comme elle l'était.

« Quand... Quand est-ce que je dois partir ? » demanda-t-il soudain d'une voix lente.

Mrs Hudson ouvrit une bouche et des yeux ronds, avant de protester :

« Oh mais... mais tu ne pars pas ! Tu es mon locataire !

\- Je ne vous paie pas de loyer.

\- Sottises, dit la femme en secouant la main comme si l'idée qu'il lui doive quoi que ce soit était incroyablement absurde. Tu ne gagnes pas d'argent. _Comment_ voudrais-tu me payer un loyer ? »

Sherlock faillit lui répondre que c'était rarement dans ce sens-là que se posait la question. Mais il n'insista pas. Il lui faudrait trouver un travail. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Et votre fils ?

\- Il y a une chambre au deuxième étage. Et il souhaitera très certainement trouver un appartement rapidement. À moins qu'on ne lui réattribue son logement de fonction. On ne vit plus chez sa mère, à près de quarante ans ! »

Le brun l'observa avec un regard plissé. Quelque chose venait de s'éveiller dans son esprit. Une idée sous forme de grattouillement, à laquelle il ne parvenait pas encore à accéder – à laquelle il serait dangereux de croire, lui souffla son inconscient.

.

Il avait joué longuement ce jour-là, partagé entre le désir lacérant de _savoir_ ce que son esprit lui censurait et la peur de se tromper. Il était dans une expectative insupportable, attendant et craignant tout à la fois. Étrangement, l'archet était plus facile à manier – avait plus de force et d'intensité sous ses doigts. Et, quand la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et que la voix éraillé sortit un « Oh, _bordel_ , il disait la vérité, ce con, » son cerveau lâcha le barrage et le mot LESTRADE l'envahit.

 _Gregory_ Lestrade, apparemment, puisque Mrs Hudson avait plusieurs fois prononcé ce prénom en parlant de son fils. Sherlock avait dû effacer l'information entre août 1942 et aujourd'hui.

L'ancien policier, vit-il quand il finit par se retourner et poser le violon sur le fauteuil, avait le visage émacié, des cernes sous les yeux et l'air d'avoir pris dix ans au lieu de trois seulement. Il n'avait cependant rien à voir avec les êtres sur les photos de _L'Humanité_ _._ Il n'eut pas le temps d'observer longtemps l'homme, cependant, avant d'être englouti dans une étreinte d'ours. L'image furtive d'une embrassade similaire en bien plus amère, près de trois ans plus tôt devant le Palais du Gouverneur, s'imposa à lui et, cette fois pas plus qu'à l'époque, il ne referma les bras sur le dos de l'ancien flic. Il ne se dégagea pas, cependant, et observa le sentiment de joie qui l'envahissait de sentir contre lui _l'existence_ de cet homme qu'il avait présumé mort pendant trois ans. C'était... étrange. Comme si une lumière s'allumait dans son esprit, comme si des images qu'il avait préféré reléguer loin dans son grenier mental reprenaient leurs couleurs et leur vivacité, réintégraient les pièces qui leur étaient dédiées et illuminaient par leur présence des lieux qu'il s'était refusé à visiter depuis de nombreux mois.

Lestrade s'écarta enfin, sans lui lâcher les épaules, et le regarda avec un grand sourire qui lui donnait sept ans de moins. Le sourire, cependant, trembla quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la lourde cicatrice qui barrait le sourcil de Sherlock et qui ne disparaîtrait jamais, ainsi que celles sur sa joue et sa mâchoire. Après sept mois, ces dernières étaient toujours visibles mais s'estomperaient certainement avec le temps. Le brun ne voulait _pas_ voir disparaître ce sourire, cependant. Alors il se força à lire, à lire tout ce qui était arrivé à Lestrade, parce qu'à ses fossettes et à ses yeux et à ses gestes et à son attitude, il y avait eu des événements _heureux_.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Les mots glissèrent d'entre ses lèvres avant même qu'il ait conscientisé l'idée qu'ils recouvraient. Lestrade l'observa avec un regard sidéré, puis sourit d'autant plus et l'enferma dans une nouvelle étreinte sur un :

« Enfoiré. Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Sherlock se tortilla, cette fois, et l'ancien flic le lâcha en levant les bras en l'air, comme pour s'excuser de cette effusion de sentimentalité.

« Katherina, dit-il alors. Elle s'appelle Katherina.

\- Et pour quand est prévu l'accouchement ? »

Le flic rayonnait et, maintenant qu'il le voyait, Sherlock ne pouvait plus ignorer la ressemblance entre cette expression et celle qu'arborait Mrs Hudson le matin même.

« Viens, je te propose qu'on se serve un verre de whisky et qu'on s'asseye pour parler des trois dernières années ! » répondit l'ancien chef de police.

.

Lestrade avait été emprisonné en août 42, ce que Sherlock savait déjà. Interrogé pendant de nombreux jours, car les Nazis l'avaient associé à la Résistance et avaient voulu le nom de ses complices qui publiaient le _Lorraine Insoumise.._. Puis il avait été contraint au travail en Allemagne, en tant que prisonnier, dans une usine d'armement d'abord – détruite par un bombardement britannique en 1943 – puis dans une ferme. Il y était resté jusqu'à la Libération, avec d'autres prisonniers qui avaient pour la plupart travaillé ailleurs, eux aussi. Quelques Français qui relevaient, eux, du STO, des Belges et des Italiens. Il avait été étonné de se voir traité comme ces travailleurs.

« J'aurais dû être déporté, en tant qu'opposant politique, résistant, je ne sais pas. »

Le travail à la ferme s'était effectué sous les ordres d'un civil qui avait une dizaine d'années de plus que lui – l'ancien flic était sans conteste le plus âgé des prisonniers – et qui était _humain_. Après le travail à l'usine sous les ordres d'une irascible et injuste casquette à trois étoiles, il voyait la chance que lui et ses compagnons avaient eu de tomber sur cet homme. Le plus irrationnel de tout - _« Je te dis, il y a eu une erreur avec les ordres pour ma peine, il n'y a pas d'autres explication. »_ \- se trouvait dans le fait que Lestrade avait été payé, comme les autres travailleurs volés de leur pays d'origine, pour son travail. Trop peu pour envoyer une partie de son salaire à sa mère - _« Elle ne m'a même pas écrit qu'elle t'hébergeait depuis des mois ! Tu te rends compte ? »_ \- mais payé tout de même. Et correctement nourri, même si les soins médicaux, eux, avaient laissé à désirer. Il n'avait jamais reçu la moindre proposition de permission, contrairement aux autres. Mais c'était un moindre mal avait-il estimé et il s'était bien gardé d'attirer l'attention sur son cas en réclamant quoi que ce soit.

« On dormait dans des camps, la nuit, avec un baraquement pour deux. C'était correct. Et on pouvait aller où on voulait dans la ville quand on avait du temps libre – par contre, la fuite était impossible, on se faisait contrôler tous les trois mètres, et si on n'était plus dans le périmètre autorisé, on était mis aux fers… Le 14 juillet 1943, au lieu d'aller travailler, j'ai été boire un coup en ville. Mon Chef ne m'a pas rapporté aux Nazis alors qu'il aurait dû. Et c'est ce jour-là que j'ai rencontré Katherina. Tenancière d'un établissement de débit de boissons – elle l'a récupéré de son mari mort il y a sept ans. Les Allemands avaient plutôt tendance à nous ignorer, nous travailleurs de force réquisitionnés en France. Mais c'était la fille de mon Chef – c'est lui qui m'avait parlé de cet établissement – et on a établi le contact là-dessus. J'avais appris quelques mots d'Allemand, parce que les Belges qui faisaient nos interprètent étaient des raclures, mouchards et pas fiables du tout : il fallait qu'on puisse faire valoir ce qu'on voulait dire au Chef par nous-mêmes. Je me débrouillais encore très mal mais ça a eu l'air de l'attendrir. Katherina, je veux dire. Et... voilà, » sourit Lestrade.

Sherlock sourit aussi. Parce que le fait que quelqu'un ait trouvé du bonheur dans tout ce gâchis était quelque chose qui exigeait qu'on en sourie.

« Et toi ?

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- Comment se sont passées ces trois années pour toi ? »

Le sourire de Sherlock se teignit d'amertume. Un cul-sec plus tard, comme une dénommée Juliette le lui avait appris dans une autre vie, et il prenait la décision de ne pas assombrir l'humeur de Lestrade avec sa vie des dernières années. Il haussa les épaules à la place.

« C'est quand, la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ? » demanda l'ancien flic de but-en-blanc après une trentaine de secondes.

Le violoniste regarda son verre et éprouva une infinie tristesse à le voir vide. Qu'à cela ne tienne, la bouteille était juste là. La main de Lestrade lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre.

« Oh non, certainement pas. On va ranger ça dès maintenant. »

Il accompagna la geste à la parole et se dirigea avec le précieux liquide vers le meuble d'où le brun l'avait extrait. Avant de s'immobiliser, une fois qu'il en eut ouvert les portes.

« … Sherlock ? »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas.

« Sherlock, c'est _quoi_ ça ? »

Il ne répondit pas plus. Lestrade revint vers lui à grands pas furieux et jeta la seringue sur la table basse juste à côté d'eux. L'aiguille se brisa et Sherlock observa le fragment métallique en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous me devez une seringue, Lestrade.

\- Tu es _sérieux_?

\- Je crois que nous avons déjà eu une discussion à ce sujet, vous et moi. Mh... Le 9 novembre 1941. Vous vouliez me faire héberger une fugitive. J'avais volé votre paquet de tabac le matin même. Jour venteux.

\- _Une_ fugitive ?

\- Oui. C'était une femme.

\- ... Je... Peu importe. Si je me souviens bien, à l'époque, le fait qu'elle habite chez toi t'avait empêché de tester la cocaïne. Les choses changent, on dirait...

\- C'est de la morphine, mon cher Lestrade, corrigea Sherlock avec un sourire insolent face à la colère dans les yeux de son aîné, tout en accompagnant sa réplique d'un vague geste de la main vers son sourcil et sa mâchoire. Mieux que la cocaïne pour ne plus ressentir la douleur.

\- Parce que tu veux me faire croire que ces marques sont toujours douloureuses.

\- Je ne cherche pas à vous faire croire quoi que ce soit. »

Le flic ne répondit pas, d'abord. Puis secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il sombrement, et Sherlock compris qu'il n'attendait pas une énumération de faits comme réponse.

\- Comment ça, _qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé_ ? Que voulez-vous qui me soit arrivé ? Vous voyez bien : je suis toujours là, bien en vie, à boire du whisky et à _manger_ des fois parce que votre mère est là pour y veiller...

\- Oui, _justement_ , tu es là, tu n'as pas été emprisonné ni déporté. Et pourtant tu te _morfonds_ dans l'alcool et la morphine ? _Vraiment_? Tu _oses_ faire ça ? Foutre ta vie en l'air comme ça ? Est-ce que tu penses à tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie de façon totalement injuste ces dernières années alors que toi qui es toujours vivant, tu te fous en l'air de cette façon ? »

Sherlock l'observa bouche-bée. Le résultat de ce qu'il ressentait n'aurait pas été très différent si Lestrade venait de lui flanquer un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux vers le flic, puis finit par détourner un regard écœuré. Avant de se lever.

« Je vous souhaite un bon retour chez vous, Lestrade.

\- Attends, Sherlock, l'appela l'homme. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais parti ? Pourquoi je te retrouve à habiter chez ma mère et dans cet état ? »

Le violoniste haussa les épaules et commença à s'éloigner, la mâchoire serrée. Il sursauta quand la main de Lestrade s'enroula fermement autour de son poignet et que le flic se leva.

« Réponds-moi.

\- ... J'ai fait exactement ce que vous m'avez demandé de faire avant de partir : j'ai été sage, je n'ai pas été emprisonné, j'ai arrêté de voir mon soldat allemand.

\- _Sage_?

\- Bien sûr. Ça a l'air de vous surprendre.

\- ... Andresson était à la gare pour m'attendre avec ma mère. C'est lui qui m'a dit que t'étais là. Il m'a aussi dit que tu as continué d'aider la Résistance après mon arrestation. Je... Je pensais que... tu avais rejoins nos convictions et que tu avais pu trouver un sens à... tout ça. À travers l'aide que tu leur as apporté. _Pas_ que tu avais sombré dans la drogue.

\- Oh. Vous en a-t-il parlé avant ou après avoir évoqué le fait que Mademoiselle Deneuves a décidé, pour sa part, que j'étais celui qui vous a dénoncé à la Gestapo et que je ne devais plus avoir aucun rapport avec la résistance ? Andresson vous a-t-il précisé que cela a duré huit mois, jusqu'à ce que lui et moi passions à deux doigts d'être contraints au Service de Travail Obligatoire, et que mes quelques actions dans la Résistance n'ont plus alors été qu'officieuses, à travers lui ? Oh, non, attendez, ça c'était ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'ils continuaient en réalité à me faire surveiller, et que ce contact avec votre ancien collègue n'était en fait entretenu que pour voir si, au besoin, je ne pourrais pas demander des services à Johann, comme cela a fini par arriver le jour où Salomé Deneuves a été emprisonnée. »

Lestrade ouvrit de grands yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour finir par répondre d'une voix faible :

« Je... On n'a pas eu beaucoup le temps de parler-

\- Mince alors. J'espère au moins qu'il vous a raconté comment Antonin a été embarqué par les SS deux mois après votre arrestation, ce qui a également signé le moment où j'ai globalement cessé de voir Johann. Alors, certes, quand j'ai failli me faire embarquer – _peut-être_ ai-je un peu exagéré en employant le mot « sage » - parce que j'avais agressé des soldats allemands, j'ai repris contact avec Johann pendant quelques mois. J'imagine que cela devrait compter comme un point bonus qui devrait me faire résister à la morphine et à sa merveilleuse capacité à me faire oublier. Andresson, puisqu'il était alors en contact avec moi pour la Résistance qui me surveillait de près, doit pouvoir vous dire très exactement quels jours et combien de temps Johann et moi nous sommes vus, pendant cette période. Sans doute même combien de fois nous avons couché ensemble. Il vous en a parlé, j'imagine ?

-... Non.

\- Oh. Quel dommage. Il vous a sans doute expliqué comment j'ai perdu mon appartement et ai failli mourir à la Libération quand _ils_ ont voulu me punir de ce qu' _ils_ ont appelé la _collaboration horizontale_? »

L'homme l'observa avec un regard profondément choqué et triste qui termina d'irriter Sherlock. Il ne répondit rien, se contenta de lâcher le poignet du brun et fit un très léger mouvement de tête qui signifiait _Non._

« Alors ne venez pas me faire la leçon sur la façon dont je devrais vivre l'existence qui est la mienne, Lestrade. »

Le policier ne le retint pas, cette fois, quand Sherlock disparut dans sa chambre.

.

« Est-ce que tu as eu de ses nouvelles ? » lui demanda un jour le policier.

Sherlock lisait une revue scientifique dans son fauteuil. Lestrade et lui n'avaient plus jamais reparlé de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu le premier soir où le flic était rentré à Nancy. En l'espace de quinze jours, les tensions résiduelles de cet affrontement verbal avaient eu le temps de disparaître. Le brun se hérissa pourtant tout autant lorsque l'homme lui posa la question alors qu'ils avaient demeuré silencieux dans la même pièce pendant près d'une demi-heure – ce qui avait parfaitement convenu à Sherlock.

« Non, finit-il par répondre, car feindre qu'il ne savait pas de qui parlait le policier serait une perte de temps.

\- Tu... Tu sais où il est ?

\- Mort. Sans doute.

\- Tu as fait des recherches ? »

Sherlock leva les yeux de son journal car, visiblement, Lestrade était inapte à lire les signes qui voulaient pourtant clairement dire _Je ne souhaite pas prolonger cette conversation._

« Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison j'aurais fait la moindre recherche.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'il-

\- Parce que j'ai lu dans un journal en septembre que sa base a été attaquée et qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant allemand. »

Lestrade ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

« Peut-être qu'il a quand même surv-

\- Et alors ? s'énerva le brun. Il sait que j'habite sur Nancy, il aurait pu me retrouver. _S'il_ est vivant, alors il n'a pas souhaité reprendre contact avec moi. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi il l'aurait fait.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, comme si vous n'étiez pas tous les deux-

\- Il avait une femme. Et un enfant. »

Le flic resta silencieux, le fixant avec des yeux ronds. Puis :

« Il était... marié ?

\- Oui.

\- Je... »

Sherlock leva un sourcil et avisa le flic avec quelque chose qui s'approchait de la pitié dans le regard.

« Je vous en prie, Lestrade, n'allez pas me faire croire que les notions d'adultère vous sont étrangères ! Vous ne vous rappelez pas d'Adam et Ève ?

\- Adam et... ? répéta le policier en fronçant les sourcils. Je... C'est seulement que je n'aurais pas cru ça de lui mais... J'imagine que je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. »

Étrange remarque que celle-ci, songea Sherlock en levant plus haut encore le sourcil.

« Et pourtant. Il avait une femme à Stuttgart, et j'ai eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir avec un ventre rond d'environ huit mois de grossesse.

\- Il... Il t'a dit que c'était sa femme ?

\- ... C'était relativement flagrant. »

Le violoniste se redressa dans son siège et amena ses doigts devant son menton, coudes posés sur ses cuisses et regard plissé dardé sur le policier.

« J'ai toujours eu l'impression que vous aviez à son propos des informations que je n'ai jamais eues en ma possession, gronda-t-il. Est-ce le cas, Lestrade ? »

L'interpellé lui envoya un regard surpris :

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non. Je vois mal comment je pourrais savoir quoi que ce soit que tu ne saches pas. Déjà parce que tu es toi et que tu as tes... pouvoirs ; et aussi, tout simplement, parce que je ne le voyais que dans le cadre de mon travail alors que vous aviez une relation _sensiblement_ plus intime. »

Sherlock l'observa encore plusieurs secondes. Sans parvenir à établir que l'autre lui cachait quoi que soit. Ni qu'il était honnête. Ce qui était franchement frustrant. Est-ce que le policier avait eu des nouvelles du blond pendant qu'il était prisonnier en Allemagne, des nouvelles que Sherlock n'aurait jamais reçues ? Est-ce qu'il _savait_ que Johann était toujours en vie et que le brun devait essayer de le contacter ?

« Quand vous irez chercher Katherina dans deux semaines pour la ramener ici, elle sera à deux mois de son accouchement et vous comptez bien avoir trouvé un appartement d'ici là. Vous ne comptez pas rester très longtemps à Nancy, cependant – le temps de recevoir votre médaille des Justes – et ensuit vous déménagerez. Vous ne savez pas où, cependant. Vous ne savez même pas si vous n'allez pas quitter le pays. Parce que vous savez que cela risque d'être compliqué pour Katherina de s'intégrer en France en tant qu'Allemande.

\- ... Et tu me dis ça parce que... ?

\- Pour aucune raison en particulier, » répondit le brun parce qu'il n'admettrait _pas_ que lire les doutes actuels de Lestrade était une vengeance pour son incapacité à dire si le flic lui avait menti ou non.

Ce dernier soupira, puis retourna en silence à son livre.

« Vous reprendrez vos fonctions ?

\- Oui. À mon retour avec Kathy. »

Sherlock hocha la tête. Puis se leva pour attraper son étui de violon. L'heure de sa représentation à l'Ambassadeur – qui avait remplacé le d'Angleterre, après que Monsieur Édouard s'était vu frappé d'indignité nationale – était proche.

Une autre personne qui avait été frappée d'indignité nationale, se rappela Sherlock avec un sourire sarcastique, était sa Tante Alberte qui, avait-il appris récemment, avait fait de la délation de juifs suffisamment décomplexée pour que l'intégralité de ses voisins le sachent et puissent la dénoncer après la guerre, à présent que l'épuration officielle basée sur des procès en bonne et due forme étaient orchestrés. Ça ne compenserait pas le fait que certains d'entre eux avaient également procédé à de la délation d'une manière plus discrète, donc s'en étaient tirés – ça ne ramènerait pas non plus les personnes qui déportées. Cependant, il semblait à Sherlock que la Justice, parfois, s'attaquait aux bons coupables. Ce sentiment était plutôt agréable.

.

Katherina et Lestrade étaient mariés depuis dix-huit mois. Leur fille était à quatre mois de fêter son deuxième anniversaire. Étonnamment, personne n'avait fait la moindre remarque sur le fait que l'enfant avait été conçue hors mariage et avec une ennemie. Le statut de héros du policier décoré avait clairement joué.

L'Allemande était une femme d'une trentaine d'années à la personnalité bien trempée. Sherlock l'avait immédiatement appréciée – même si, comme avec l'intégralité des êtres humains, il préférait la solitude à sa compagnie. Mais il lui faisait confiance et il estimait que rien de mieux qu'elle n'aurait pu arriver au policier. Leur fille, Lucie, était une petite qui avait la bouche pleine de sourires, de gazouillements allemands pour sa maman, de mots français pour son papa et ânonnait en Anglais à sa grand-mère qui avait décidé qu'elle n'emploierait que sa langue maternelle avec elle. Sherlock développait un réel intérêt scientifique à propos de la façon dont la gamine s'en sortirait dans le futur avec ces trois langues et prenait bien garde à ne surtout pas interférer dans cette expérience en tant réel – il aurait pu amener l'expérience à un nouveau niveau en proposant l'Italien mais… non.

La petite ne lui laissait cependant pas le choix de garder la distance ou non. Elle s'était apparemment prise d'affection pour lui – et pour l'écharpe bleue et noire qu'il avait portée le premier hiver qui avait suivi sa naissance. Elle avait alors deux mois et Sherlock avait dû lui faire don de l'écharpe pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer, à partir du moment où elle avait posé ses doigts dessus pour la première fois. Peut-être à cause de son odeur qui était la même que celle du vêtement qu'elle lui avait odieusement volé et avait gardé comme doudou, ou parce que son père gardait une affection particulière pour le violoniste et qu'elle le sentait, la petite fille de presque deux ans ne manquait jamais une occasion de lever les bras vers lui pour qu'il la porte. Il avait cédé une fois. Et s'était alors rendu compte de son erreur. Mais c'était trop tard et, à son corps défendant, il était tombé amoureux d'elle en retour. Damned.

D'autant plus « damned » que Lestrade s'était montré très strict dès le début. Très, très strict. Interdiction d'approcher de la petite s'il pouvait interpréter le moindre signe qu'une seringue s'était approchée du coude de Sherlock depuis moins de deux jours. Les premiers mois avaient été difficiles – très difficiles, entre manque physique et retour en force d'un certain nombre de souvenirs que la morphine rendait auparavant moins agressifs et qui étaient d'autant plus déchirants que c'était de sa tête que tout cela provenait et qu'il ne pouvait _rien faire_ contre la puissance de son propre cerveau. À part le shooter.

Là où Lestrade ne transigeait pas plus, c'était dans les moments où il autorisait le brun à enquêter pour lui. Il était prompt à lui donner matière à réfléchir sur un meurtre, tout en ne manquant jamais de s'assurer que Sherlock était sobre avant d'en révéler le moindre détail. C'était frustrant. C'était une deuxième raison qui l'obligeait à arrêter de s'injecter de son dérivé d'opium favori dans les veines. Parce que, s'était-il aperçu avec circonspection, enquêter sur des affaires intéressantes était plus satisfaisant que le coton de la morphine.

En même temps qu'il avait abandonné l'opioïde, cependant, il avait pu _voir_ la qualité de son jeu au violon retrouver de son âme. Ou peut-être était-ce grâce à la présence du flic, de son épouse et de leur fille dans sa vie, ainsi que celle de Mrs Hudson. Ce qui effrayait Sherlock, sans qu'il ne l'admette, même à lui-même – encore moins à lui-même – c'était que les trois adultes avaient décidé de prendre un bateau pour les États-Unis. Dans moins d'un mois. Et sans retour.

Un pays anglophone qui n'avait pas subi la guerre était ce que Lestrade et son épouse souhaitaient pour leur fille. Un pays où cette dernière ne serait pas témoin des messes-basses qui accompagnaient le passage de Katherina sur le marché quand Gregory ne l'accompagnait pas. Sherlock ne pouvait que les comprendre.

Alors il consignait ce départ proche dans une pièce de son Palais Mental qu'il se refusait à visiter et se contentait de payer ses loyers en gardant un visage neutre quand Mrs Hudson lui disait combien il leur manquerait et qu'il ne devrait même pas lui payer un loyer, c'était un ami, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette idée, franchement ?

Il avait de quoi payer un loyer, cependant, à présent qu'il avait retrouvé un emploi du temps similaire à celui qui était le sien pendant la guerre, et il le ferait. Un nouvel orchestre – dont très peu de musiciens avaient fait partie du précédent – jouait avec lui dans quatre bars et salles différents, sur cinq à six soirs selon les semaines. Étrangement, le d'Angleterre lui manquait – il n'y avait pas de perruches à l'Ambassadeur, même si par ailleurs la décoration n'avait que peu changé.

Il aurait pu ne pas y reprendre les représentations. Il aurait d'ailleurs dû se sentir mal, apparemment, de revenir travailler ici alors qu'il y avait joué pour des Allemands pendant la guerre. C'était du moins ce que les chuchotis pas assez chuchotés entre deux clients lui avaient appris. Les médisances changeaient selon les jours et les personnes qui les proféraient. Parfois, c'était la honte qu'il aurait dû ressentir à avoir ravi les oreilles de l'Occupant pendant quatre années d'oppression ; à d'autres moments, c'était celle de revenir ici alors que l'ancien patron de l'établissement était, lui, frappé d'indignité nationale et s'était fait confisquer le café pour pouvoir payer l'amende qui lui était échue. Comme si Sherlock avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ça. L'hypocrisie était de mise, donc – car s'il entendait les chuchotis des clients, c'étaient bien parce que ceux-ci venaient l'écouter malgré tout – mais il n'en attendait pas moins de tous ces individus.

Là où il se sentait réellement mal, c'était lorsqu'il se perdait dans la contrée cruelle des _souvenirs_. La boîte à émotions fonctionnait toujours, fort heureusement. Celle qui contenait les images du passé n'était plus étanche, cependant, et le jour où Antonin et lui avaient joué le concerto de Mendelssohn ne cessait de venir le hanter dès qu'il prenait place sur la scène de l'Ambassadeur, au milieu des autres musiciens.

Pourtant, il y avait cette chose irrationnelle qui le poussait à revenir jouer à l'Ambassadeur semaine après semaine. Cette pensée que Sherlock maintenait volontairement inconsciente parce qu'elle était trop inavouable pour qu'il l'admette. Suffisamment consciente, malgré tout, pour qu'il ait insisté auprès de l'intégralité de ses partenaires, musiciens comme tenancier, pour que l'orchestre joue dans cet établissement chaque jeudi soir.

Et, chaque jeudi, ils étaient là. Et Sherlock s'agaçait lui-même d'ouvrir les yeux en relevant la tête dès qu'il entendait la porte s'ouvrir pendant qu'il jouait. Il s'irritait franchement de sentir, chaque foutue fois, un élan d'espoir quand la silhouette était masculine, plutôt petite avec des cheveux blonds. Mais, bien entendu, ce n'était qu'un enchaînement de déceptions. Il le savait à l'avance. Dès qu'il avait repris en tant que violoniste, il avait _su_ qu'il ne devait pas y croire. Que c'était particulièrement stupide. Il s'était d'abord dit que cette irrationalité qui ne lui ressemblait pas finirait par passer. Après près de deux ans, il avait fini par admettre qu'elle ne se tairait pas. Qu'il vivrait avec pendant encore longtemps. Qu'il subirait les affres de la déception en voyant que le type qu'il avait repéré de dos, quand il se retournerait, tiendrait sa pinte de la main droite et n'aurait pas les yeux bleu océan. Que cet autre n'avait jamais été militaire de sa vie. Que ce dernier qui, pourtant, lui ressemblait tellement, portait dans son regard un fond mauvais et malhonnête qui n'avait _rien_ à voir avec son soldat allemand.

Ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, il avait relevé la tête maintes fois, dont trois où son crétin de cœur avait voulu y croire avant de devoir lécher très rapidement ses plaies. La porte était restée close depuis plus d'une demi-heure, cependant, et lui avait permis de se concentrer sur la musique, de n'être qu'à elle pendant trente minutes entières. Ce qui tombait bien, car ses collègues avaient insisté pour jouer le fameux concerto de Mendelssohn et, malgré l'attitude taciturne et peu volontaire de Sherlock pendant les répétitions, ils n'en avaient pas démordu. Lorsqu'ils avaient pris le morceau, ce soir, Sherlock avait senti leur surprise dans leur jeu. Aucun, parmi eux, n'avait été présent le soir où il l'avait parfaitement exécuté avec son précédent orchestre. Dans une vie antérieure. Et les répétitions de la semaine ne leur avait pas laissé penser qu'il le maîtrisait de cette façon, il le savait.

Et _pourtant_. Pourtant, ce soir, il décida qu'il était l'heure d'abandonner ce passé trop lourd, d'abandonner ces souvenirs qui pesaient beaucoup trop sur son présent et qui le retenaient en arrière. Antonin n'était plus là. Mais ses parents n'avaient pas donné son violon à son ancien colocataire pour que celui-ci se morfonde de son absence. Sherlock ne vivait plus au Thiers, mais il pouvait vivre ailleurs – il _vivait_ ailleurs, avec une logeuse intrusive au cœur d'or et en ayant retrouvé Lestrade alors même qu'il n'y croyait plus. Il n'avait plus Johann qu'il n'avait de toute façon jamais réellement eu, sachant dès le départ qu'il y aurait une fin et ce statut d'ennemis qui les avaient empêchés de se projeter dans le futur. Exactement ce qui s'était passé.

Il devait avancer. Il avait hésité jusque-là, sans bien savoir pourquoi – tout en sachant _parfaitement_ pourquoi _._ Mais il venait de prendre sa décision : il partirait de Nancy et s'installerait ailleurs. Plus rien ne le retenait ici. Même plus l'idée stupide qui le tenait depuis deux ans de paix et de laquelle il venait de se dégager. Peut-être partirait-il visiter cette Angleterre qui était devenue, d'une façon étrange et peut-être un peu malsaine, un morceau de lui sans l'être. Quoi qu'il décide exactement, il _avancerait._

Il joua. Il joua comme il n'avait plus joué depuis cette époque quand, au cœur d'un conflit abject et meurtrier, il avait été entouré par tellement de personnes qui _comptaient_ sans qu'il ait su s'en rendre compte.

Et, quand il rouvrit les yeux, il fut réellement surpris et déstabilisé de tomber dans ceux bleu foncé, doux et mélancoliques d'un petit blond qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

.

* * *

 **Vous me pardonnez du chapitre précédent ? :3  
**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, des bisous à tous !**

Nauss

* * *

 **De l'Histoire !  
**

 **.**

 **La conférence de Yalta :** elle a eu lieu du 4 au 11 février 1945 et s'est tenue entre Staline, Churchill et Roosevelt. Elle se donnait pour objectif de trouver une stratégie commune pour accélérer la fin de la guerre (même si la France et un certain nombre d'autres pays ont été libérés de l'influence allemande, la guerre n'est pas terminée, Hitler est toujours en vie à ce moment-là, l'armistice pas signée, et le Japon ira jusqu'à août 1945 et les bombes atomiques américaines pour signer sa reddition et mettre un terme à la seconde guerre mondiale). Elle doit aussi décider de ce qu'il adviendrait des pays européens à l'issue de la guerre et de garantir la stabilité d'un nouvel ordre mondial par la suite.

Staline y exige un partage de "zones d'influence" Est-Ouest, et ce partage plus les différences fondamentales d'idéologies politiques des grands gagnants de la guerre constituent le terreau dans lequel la guerre froide prend racine pour se "déclarer" quelques années plus tard.

Y est finalement décidé que les pays européens sortants de la guerre pourront organiser des élections libres ; l'entrée en guerre de l'URSS contre le Japon ; la destruction totale de l'armement allemand et du nazisme ; la division de l'Allemagne en trois zones occupées par le UK, l'URSS et les Etats-Unis (et une quatrième subdivision reviendra à la France plus tard, plus ou moins grâce aux accords de Potsdam qui auront lieu en juillet-août 45) ; le déplacement de la Pologne vers l'Ouest (elle cède des territoires à l'Est à l'URSS et en obtient en échange de l'Allemagne, à l'Ouest donc. Parce que c'est bien, ça, pour mettre en place une cohésion nationale donc une stabilité politique (cette dernière phrase est ironique) ). Il y a aussi quelques décisions prises quant au fonctionnement de l'ONU dont la création a été imaginée en 1944 pour prévenir les conflits du type de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale (entre autre). Et encore des tas d'autres trucs plus anecdotiques.

 **.**

 **Hitler se suicide** le 30 avril 1945 dans son bunker souterrain. Voilà.

 **.**

 **Le 8 mai 1945,** la guerre prend fin ET la reddition de l'Allemagne est signée. Pour de sombres histoires de crise de Staline qui voulait que la signature se passe sur son territoire (Berlin où l'armée rouge règne, par exemple), elle est très exactement signée dans la nuit du 8 au 9, à 23h et des poussière heure occidentale, et minuit et quelques à l'heure orietale. Raison pour laquelle l'URSS et quelques pays du côté Est de l'Europe la commémore le 9 mai.

 **.**

Et parce que **GREG EST REVENUUUU !** (oui, j'aime ce personnage. Du genre, beaucoup.) Je vous parle donc de celui qui a inspiré son personnage : Edouard Vigneron. Je vous avais sournoisement laissés sans aucune information sur ce qu'il est devenu après la rafle manquée. Il est temps de remédier à ça.

Lors de son arrestation, l'homme de soixante ans qu'il était et par ailleurs irréprochable ne l'a pas fait classer parmi les résistants et opposants politiques. Il a donc purgé une peine dans la prison de Fresne et est revenu en 1945 à Nancy, où il a été réhabilité et a reçu la médaille des Justes. Personne ne l'a oublié et il il sera invité aux célébrations dans les familles juives qu'il a permis de sauver jusqu'à sa mort. C'est donc une histoire qui termine bien, et on est content.

.

Pour ce qui est de la **peine de Greg** dans l'histoire, je me suis inspirée du récit d'un pêcheur qui a été emmené pour le STO en Allemagne. Pour lui en tout cas, les conditions de logement étaient en effet plutôt correctes, de même pour l'alimentation. Moins pour les médocs. Et les libertés décrites lorsque Lestrade travaillait à la ferme étaient bien celles que cet ancien pêcheur avait, donc il n'y a rien d'incohérent dans sa rencontre avec Katherina.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Encore merci de m'avoir lue et à la semaine prochaine !**


	17. Chapitre 9 Partie 2

**Coucou les gens !**

 **Des TAS de mercis pour vos nombreux retours sur le chapitre précédent ! Absolument pas dans l'ordre, merci à supernono, à Clélia, à Guest que je soupçonne d'être Madou Dilou ;) , à Mimi Kitsune, à JoyceAnn, à Odea, à Electre et à Nekonya-myu ! J'ai répondu à celles d'entre vous à qui je pouvais, et je remercie tout plein les autres. Coeurs sur vous.**

 **Et la suite que vous attendiez ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Partie 2

.

Sherlock n'avait aucune idée du moment où l'Allemand était entré. Vraiment aucune. Pendant qu'il jouait Mendelssohn, obligatoirement... Il ne l'avait pas entendu. Alors il le fixa sans faire un geste, son violon toujours coincé sous son menton et l'archet suspendu juste au-dessus, tel qu'il l'était après qu'il avait fait sonner la dernière note. Les musiciens bougeaient dans son dos, les clients applaudissaient mais _lui_ restait immobile, tétanisé. Et il n'était pas le seul.

Johann, lui aussi, l'observait sans faire un geste alors qu'un léger sourire en coin soulevait une de ses commissures.

Il avait changé. Énormément. Il n'était pas certain qu'ils auraient été nombreux à le reconnaître maintenant, parmi ceux qui l'avaient fréquenté pendant la guerre. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, sa silhouette donnait l'impression d'être un peu voûtée et il portait quelques années de plus sur le visage, sans que Sherlock sache réellement s'il devait cette impression à des rides qui n'existaient pas avant, à la canne posée contre le bar auquel il s'appuyait, ou à ce regard qui semblait avoir vu tellement. Avoir vu _trop_.

Le violoniste finit par réussir à briser le contact oculaire. Il balaya le public des yeux en ayant l'impression de le voir pour la première fois, foule anonyme, floue et insignifiante alors qu'au milieu brillait cette incohérence en forme d'être humain. Sherlock suivit sans s'en rendre compte le mouvement des musiciens qui saluaient. Puis il rangea son violon, comme les autres rangeaient leur instrument. Enfin, étui à la main et long manteau noir et usé sur le dos, il fut au bas de la scène. Et il ne sut quoi faire, tiraillé entre cette allée qui menait au bar et cette autre qui allait à la sortie. Il était bloqué, et il devait prendre une décision, et il regardait ses mains fermées sur l'étui qu'il tenait devant lui, et se dit en fronçant les sourcils qu'il devait ressembler à un gamin sur le point de faire une bêtise.

« _You're not thinking about leaving, are you_? »

Ce serait donc le petit soldat allemand qui ferait la bêtise à sa place. Sherlock leva la tête vers lui, à deux pas à présent, canne et pull et yeux bleus qui l'observaient avec un regard perdu entre l'appréhension, l'incertitude et le sourire incrédule. Alors il secoua la tête. Et suivit le blond qui venait de lui envoyer un visage confiant en réponse et le menait, après une hésitation pendant laquelle il l'avait jaugé du regard, vers deux fauteuils libres qui se faisaient face, avec une petite table basse ronde juste auprès des accoudoirs.

« Monsieur Édouard n'est pas là ? » demanda le blond après quelques dizaines de secondes d'un silence incertain, persistant sur l'Anglais.

Sherlock secoua la tête. Des informations lui arrivaient en foule. Il y avait un quelque chose de plus grave, de plus posé dans la voix de Johann. Le blond avait toujours cette bouche qui savait sourire en ironique ou en sarcastique plus qu'en tout autre chose. Il avait un pull en laine informe blanc cassé et un pantalon noir et des cheveux qui, avait-il vu en le suivant, caressaient le bas de son cou, plus longs qu'il ne les avait jamais portés, même les veilles de passer sous la tondeuse militaire. Il tenait de façon inconsciente son bras beaucoup trop proche de lui et son épaule était légèrement avancée – c'était ça, l'impression qu'il était voûté. Aucune blessure aux jambes ne semblait à déplorer, et pourtant il y avait la canne – mais il était resté debout, pendant que Sherlock jouait, alors qu'il aurait pu s'asseoir sur une des chaises hautes juste à côté de lui.

Enfin, il n'y avait pas d'alliance à son annulaire gauche. Ce qui, savait Sherlock, ne voulait rien dire. Il ne lui en avait jamais vue une que le jour où il avait épié le blond et son épouse sur un quai de gare.

« Je... Comment vas-tu ? » interrogea le soldat après encore quelques secondes de silence, en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de se demander si Sherlock était devenu muet.

Sherlock retrouva justement la voix à ce moment-là, et il lui sembla parfaitement adapté de demander sèchement, pour toute réponse :

« Pas condamné, alors ? »

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vivement vers eux en leur offrant des visages hostiles et soupçonneux. Car c'était en Allemand que Sherlock avait posé la question.

« _No_ , répondit le blond en fronçant plus encore les sourcils.

\- Pas morts en même temps que tes alliés les nazis non plus ? » poursuivit-il en Germanique, toujours.

Johann détourna le regard en portant une main à ses lèvres. _Nausée_ , déduisit Sherlock. Il secoua faiblement la tête de gauche à droite.

 _Non_. Non, il n'avait pas été retenu par des barreaux. Non, il n'avait pas été retenu par la mort. Il n'avait jamais écrit alors qu'il avait l'adresse de Sherlock – le maigre courrier qui avait continué de lui être adressé au Thiers avait fini par lui arriver par la poste restante. Il n'avait jamais envoyé de télégramme. Et il avait mis deux années à se montrer.

Le brun baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait dire à ce soldat allemand qui revenait ainsi, la fleur au fusil, et qui lui demandait _Tu ne comptes pas partir, si ?_ comme si Sherlock n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que d'attendre qu'il revienne. Et le violoniste lui en voulut d'autant plus que c'était très exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

Un serveur en livrée blanche et noire vint prendre leur commande. Sherlock garda son regard perçant sur l'Allemand pendant encore quelques secondes avant de commander un verre de vin rouge. Johann ne leva pas les yeux pour demander sa pinte de bière d'une voix basse.

« Ils n'étaient pas mes alliés, dit finalement le blond sans élever la voix, une fois le serveur reparti, de son Anglais parfait, toujours. Ils ne l'ont jamais été. »

Et Sherlock compris. Enfin.

Il comprit ce qu'il avait voulu croire depuis six ans, ce qu'il avait voulu lire dans le blond sans que ce dernier ne le laisse jamais faire. Ce qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à formuler en une pensée consciente parce qu'il avait eu _peur_ de se fourvoyer, de se voiler la face et de s'accorder une solution de facilité en y croyant. Parce que c'était _impossible,_ aussi. Ou bien… ? Des points qu'il avait occultés ou mis de côté jusque-là s'illuminèrent, des traits, liens tissés d'argent, les rejoignirent.

La réticence du blond à s'exprimer en Anglais alors que cela aurait été plus facile pour eux.

La façon dont il évoquait peu voire pas son passé, comme lui.

Le fait qu'il était en lien avec Lestrade. Que Sherlock l'ait vu dans le bureau du policier à plusieurs reprises. Le fait qu'il y était l'avant-veille de la Rafle Manquée.

Le fait que _Lestrade_ lui-même avait l'air d'en savoir plus sur lui que ce qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

La tolérance du blond face aux exactions de son amant, à l'époque.

Et il y avait eu tellement d'autres _signes_... Comment Sherlock avait-il pu s'aveugler à ce point, dans sa volonté de ne pas se bercer d'illusions?

Le brun ferma les yeux et porta une main à son front, sous lequel l'activité était à son paroxysme – d'une façon qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis... depuis que Johann était sorti de sa vie. Puis il ouvrit la bouche :

« Tu n'as jamais été nazi. Ni même convaincu par les combats de la Wehrmacht. Tu ne t'es jamais réellement battu _pour_ l'Allemagne. Tu es plus britannique qu'allemand. Tu as... Tu espionnais pour le Royaume-Uni pendant la guerre. »

Sherlock rouvrit les paupières, et tomba sur le sourire hésitant qui disait oui et le regard bleu qui lui sembla tellement plus mâture et expérimenté que celui qui l'avait abandonné, trois ans plus tôt. Ce n'était plus un soldat plutôt jeune et parfois un peu naïf qu'il avait face à lui. Il se demanda si, finalement, il avait réellement eu un soldat un peu naïf face à lui ou s'il s'était fait avoir, là aussi, par les talents d'acteur de l'espion.

Sherlock avait eu tendance à se pencher en avant, jusqu'à maintenant, malgré ses premières questions posées dans un Allemand agressif à Johann. Il se redressa soudain avec l'impression qu'un mur venait de s'ériger entre eux. Il avait cru avoir eu dans son lit un soldat allemand duquel il connaissait peu de choses mais qu'il _connaissait_ malgré tout. Il se retrouvait à présent face à un homme sur lequel il ne savait _rien_.

Le regard de l'All... Le regard du _blond_ se voila.

« Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, l'accusa Sherlock en sachant parfaitement que cette remarque était puérile et stupide et ne méritait pas que Johann y réponde.

\- Je ne pouvais pas, répondit malgré tout l'ancien soldat.

\- Lestrade le savait.

\- Oui. Non. Pas au début. Il le savait quand je l'ai prévenu de la rafle prévue pour Nancy en 42. Pas que j'étais britannique, mais que j'étais un… traître à la cause allemande, disons. Il avait compris au moins une partie de mon rôle avant quand il y a eu le scandale avec les prostituées. Enfin, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a compris, je ne lui ai rien expliqué en particulier, mais il a su que je n'étais pas… totalement acquis à la cause d'Hitler ni même de la Wehrmacht, disons. Il... m'a dit que tu savais pour ce… problème. Celui des prostituées. Que c'est toi qui l'avais découvert. Je ne savais même pas vraiment que tu travaillais avec lui avant ça... Tu sais, tu avais enquêté dessus toute la journée, le soir où tu as joué Mendelssohn, le même morceau que ce s-

\- Je vois, » le coupa durement le violoniste.

Parce qu'il savait trop bien. Parce que c'était le moment où il avait baissé sa garde pour la première fois avec le blond. Ce dernier déglutit bruyamment. Puis reprit :

« Il s'est plaint à moi, à la suite de votre découverte. Lestrade. C'était le lendemain de ton enquête – je ne savais encore rien de tout ça quand on s'est vus ce jeudi-là, ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il m'a dit-

\- Tu l'as déjà dit. De toute façon, le fait que tu sois au courant n'a rien changé à la situation de ces femmes, visiblement.

\- Je... je ne pouvais rien y faire, répondit le blond avec amertume. J'ai essayé de savoir qui était dans ce trafic, et ça impliquait des supérieurs intouchables dans ma hiérarchie. Et puis... pour des raisons complètement différentes, j'avais déjà été viré des SS, ce qui était pourtant une place de prédilection pour... pour mon travail d'informateur. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de me mêler de ça et... et... »

Sa voix s'éteignit et il observa ses mains nouées devant lui.

« Tu ne pouvais pas te mêler du problème de ces femmes qui étaient utilisées et défigurées si elles n'obéissaient pas.

\- Non, Sherlock, _non_ , reprit le blond avec plus de poids dans la voix. Je ne pouvais pas. Il y avait... d'autres considérations que celles-là à prendre en compte.

\- Ce sont des êtres humains, pas des considérations. »

Le blond lui envoya un regard dur.

« C'est particulièrement ironique, venant de toi.

\- _Pardon_?

\- Tu sais très exactement pourquoi j'ai agi comme j'ai agi. Tu aurais fait pareil. _Tu_ es celui qui a laissé deux résistants se faire fusiller quand ils sabotaient des rails.

\- Ça... Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant tu aurais pu essayer de leur venir en aide. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peur qui t'en a empêché. Pas si tu t'es amusé à aller chercher le levier de commande après qu'ils se sont fait attraper par les soldats. Tu _sais_ ce que sont les pertes collatérales. En plus de devoir penser d'abord à mon poste qui me permettait d'informer le Royaume-Uni, je n'avais _réellement_ pas le pouvoir d'agir quand bien même j'aurais tenté quoi que ce soit. Tu ne m'attaques sur ce point que parce que tu es en colère de ne pas avoir compris ce que j'étais réellement avant ce soir. »

 _En colère de ne pas avoir compris._ Pas _Tu es en colère que je ne te l'aies pas dit_. Sherlock, frappé, se demanda si l'ex-soldat de la Wehrmacht était particulièrement bouché ou perspicace. Si Johann ét-... _Johann…_ Il sentit ses paupières se plisser.

Une évidence, soudain. Toute une grappe de nouveaux points mal interprétés qui s'illuminaient dans sa tête.

« Tu t'appelles John. »

 _J'aime quand tu m'appelles John_.

 _La ferme_ , hurla-t-il à son cerveau.

Le blond hocha la tête, sans sourire cette fois.

« John Watson. Je suis né en Allemagne en 1913, sous le nom de Johann Waldson. Après la guerre, mes parents ont émigré et grâce à la nationalité britannique de ma mère, nous avons pu être naturalisés Anglais. Nous avons changé de nom – c'était plus facile, après un conflit de cette envergure, dans un pays qui avait été l'ennemi de l'Allemagne. Je ne t'ai pas menti sur mes parents. J'ai seulement dû adapter ce que je te disais à ce qui était _logique_ dans la situation.

\- ... Ta sœur ?

\- Je n'ai rien inventé non plus. Mon père l'a conçue hors mariage pendant les deux années de transition que nous avons passé en France, à Paris. Puis il est retourné la chercher quelques années plus tard et elle est venue vivre en Angleterre avec nous. Elle a fugué à ses treize ans pour rentrer en France. Tu... Tu la connais.

\- ... _Pardon_? demanda le brun, dubitatif, avant de lever une main pour interrompre... _John_ avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche. Juliette, souffla-t-il alors. Juliette, la résistante que j'ai accueillie pendant quelques jours. C'est... C'est par toi qu'elle a été mise en contact avec Lestrade, et pas par les résistants de Nancy comme je l'avais cru...

\- J'avais été la voir à Lyon. Tu sais, quand je me suis absenté pour un mois ? J'ai aidé à sa libération. J'avais... J'avais des faux censés provenir d'Allemagne et indiquant que les prisonniers présents depuis plus de trois mois dans les cellules de la Gestapo contre qui les SS n'avaient pas de charges suffisantes devaient être relâchés. J'avais une autre fausse identité à ce moment-là. J'ai passé quelques jours à Paris pour savoir où elle était retenue, exactement, puis je suis descendu à Lyon. On a fui à Toulouse ensuite. Puis je devais... rentrer en Allemagne. Il lui fallait un endroit sûr pour rester, sauf qu'elle voulait reprendre la Lutte immédiatement, alors qu'elle avait encore des bleus partout... Ces _porcs_ , cracha soudain le blond avant d'amener une main à son front et de reprendre plus faiblement. Du coup... Du coup j'ai voulu la faire venir dans un lieu où je pourrais avoir un œil sur elle à mon retour ; et puis Lestrade m'avait dit que la Résistance Nancéienne voulait établir des liens avec le reste de la France, ce qui était compliqué, vu le statut de la Lorraine pendant l'Occupation. Je lui ai fourni les laissez-passer nécessaires. Juliette, c'est son deuxième nom. Le premier, c'est Ariette, et on l'a toujours appelée Harry à la maison, à Brighton.

\- ... Tu savais, quand tu es rentré d'Allemagne et que tu es revenu chez moi. Tu _savais_ que je l'avais accueillie.

\- Pas au début. Quand j'ai vu ses cheveux dans ton lit j'ai vraiment cru que... bref. Après, oui, quand j'ai compris que c'était une résistante que tu avais accueillie, quand j'ai vu le béret de plus près... j'ai compris. C'est Lestrade qui a décidé qu'elle logerait chez toi alors que je lui avais _dit_ de ne pas te mêler à ça. Si tu savais comme je lui en ai _voulu_ , souffla le blond avec une voix pleine de ressentiment, avant de reprendre sur un ton plus doux : Je lui ai parlé, d'ailleurs, depuis la fin de la guerre. À Ariette, je veux dire. Elle savait qu'on était en lien, toi et moi.

\- Quoi ? Comment a-t-elle pu le... Oh, s'interrompit le violoniste en plissant les yeux, à nouveau. Tes plaquettes militaires. Celles que j'ai _stupidement_ oubliées sur le bureau pendant son séjour chez moi. »

 _On oublie souvent même de cacher le principal,_ avait souri la blonde, à l'époque. Quel crétin il avait été. Bien sûr qu'il avait pensé à Joha... à _John_ , bordel, quand elle avait été chez lui.

« Oui, répondit le blond avec un sourire doux, en gardant les yeux sur ses mains. Tu me les avais volées.

\- Oui. »

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, l'ancien soldat leva son regard vers Sherlock. Ce dernier y vit la même douceur que dans son sourire qui se voulait complice autour de ce souvenir commun. Lui détourna son visage amer.

« Et... comment se fait-il qu'un Anglais ait pu devenir SS puis se faire intégrer à la Wehrmacht ? »

Le sourire doux disparut et les yeux retombèrent sur les mains. Épaules tendues, posture inconsciemment défensive.

« En... 1930, j'avais 17 ans et j'ai quitté le Royaume-Uni pour retourner en Allemagne. Pour y faire mes études. Je... Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon père. C'était aussi la vérité, quand je t'ai dit que je n'ai jamais... je sais pas, jamais su comment faire avec lui. Pour l'aimer. Ni pour le respecter. Qu'il avait des valeurs et des principes particulièrement humanistes et progressistes. Dans la théorie. À côté de ça, il était incroyablement exigent, impossible à satisfaire et complètement autoritaire, à la maison. Et il s'emportait facilement jusqu'à être violent, parfois, surtout quand il avait bu. Ma mère et lui s'étaient exilés d'Allemagne parce que le Diktat menaçait les affaires de mon père et qu'il avait senti qu'une... atmosphère particulière se mettait en place. On était encore très loin d'Hitler, on ne connaissait même pas son nom à l'époque – enfin eux : moi j'étais trop petit pour m'en souvenir de toute façon. Il est très bon pour prédire ce genre de catastrophe. Mon père. Il se trompe rarement. Bref. Il voulait que je fasse comme lui, que je devienne un businessman, que je comprenne quelque chose à la bourse et... et c'était hors de question. Je savais depuis des années que je voulais faire de la médecine. Et puis... à ce moment-là j'ai aussi commencé à comprendre que mes attirances étaient... variables. Pas uniquement hétérosexuelles.

\- Et tu as donc décidé de t'exiler dans un pays où un texte de loi réprime l'homosexualité. Très logique.

\- C'est le cas aussi en Angleterre. C'était même plus durement réprimé en Angleterre qu'en Allemagne, à l'époque. Je parlais Allemand couramment alors que je ne me souvenais plus du tout du Français. Et les registres d'états civils ne sont pas synchronisés. En Allemagne, j'ai toujours la nationalité allemande.

\- Oh. Tu as donc décidé d'y retourner, dans ce pays où Hitler gagnait un peu plus de postérité chaque jour.

\- J'ai décidé de fuir mon père, Sherlock. Rien d'autre. J'ai fait ce qui était le plus logique pour moi à ce moment-là. J'étais adolescent. Quand je suis arrivé à Munich, la très grande majorité des Allemands songeait encore qu'Hitler n'était qu'un agitateur qui serait défait aux prochaines élections. La crise de 29 commençait tout juste. _Personne_ ne pouvait prédire ce qui se passerait. Et moi encore moins que les autres. Et puis qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien en avoir à faire, de la politique ? Quel adolescent se demande si le prochain dirigeant élu à la tête du pays où il vit ne deviendra pas un dangereux dictateur, instigateur d'une guerre mondiale et à l'origine de... de tant de... »

Le blond se tut une nouvelle fois. Les articulations de ses phalanges droites, fermées sur les gauches, étaient blanches et ses mains tremblaient. Sherlock, cette fois, ne parvint pas à conserver son ton agressif pour poser la question suivante.

« Tu as étudié la médecine en Allemagne, donc ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce pour inciter John à continuer, plutôt qu'il ne reste bloqué sur les images qui, visiblement, venaient de l'envahir.

\- Je... Oui. Oui, j'ai fini en 1936. Entre temps j'avais... rencontré une personne. Qui a beaucoup compté.

\- Ta femme, » l'aida Sherlock.

John lui envoya un regard surpris sur une inspiration angoissée.

« Je l'ai toujours su, lui expliqua le brun. Je _savais_ que tu avais quelqu'un. J'ai... essayé de ne pas y penser, la majorité du temps. Mais je vous ai vus quand elle est venue à Nancy en août 1943.

\- Juste avant qu'on recommence à se voir, dit lentement le blond après une seconde de calcul.

\- ... Oui. Je t'ai vu la raccompagner à la gare. Je... sais que l'harmonica que tu m'as donné le lendemain pour que je joue devant ton supérieur venait d'elle. C'était particulièrement stupide de sa part, puisque tu n'as jamais joué de musique. Ce qui a été une des nombreuses déceptions de ton père, d'ailleurs. »

L'ancien soldat l'observa en silence pendant quelques secondes.

« C'était un code, finit-il par dire. L'harmonica. C'était... pour m'apprendre que j'allais monter en grade. On était rarement seul, et t'imagines même pas la paranoïa des micros, à ce moment-là… On avait établi ce code pendant une de mes permissions. Elle travaillait dans un service administratif de l'armée, elle m'informait régulièrement d'un certain nombre de données intéressantes pour l'Angleterre. C'était son poste à elle en tant que...

\- En tant qu'espionne.

\- Oui. On... on s'est rencontrés pendant mes études de médecine. Elle était infirmière pour gagner sa vie le temps que son père parvienne à la faire employer dans une administration qu'il était stratégique d'infiltrer. Hitler était à deux doigts d'être élu. On s'est mariés, elle est entrée dans ce service sans que je comprenne réellement cette transition – je ne savais rien, à l'époque. Je ne savais pas qui elle était. Le jour où j'ai obtenu mon diplôme de chirurgie, j'ai intercepté un message que je n'aurais pas dû voir, pour elle. Elle a été obligée de tout me raconter. Qu'elle était en contact avec le Royaume-Uni depuis plus de quatre ans, qu'elle livrait des informations militaires secrètes. Qu'elle m'avait approché parce qu'elle avait découvert que j'avais moi-même vécu au Royaume-Uni, à l'origine, ce que j'avais jusque-là réussi à dissimuler à tout le monde. Comme j'étais foncièrement dégoûté par les idéaux fascistes et nazis et qu'elle avait matière à me faire chanter, cela faisait de moi quelqu'un de potentiellement _utile_. Elle m'a parlé de cette guerre qui se déclarerait bientôt. Les premières velléités d'Hitler pour l'Autriche et la Tchécoslovaquie étaient déjà tangibles. Elle m'a démontré qu'en rentrant en Angleterre maintenant que j'avais mon diplôme en main, je serais soupçonné d'être un espion allemand, si le conflit éclatait réellement. Quand... Quand elle m'a dit _qui_ elle était vraiment j'ai... Elle m'a répété et répété qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle m'avait épousé par amour, même si elle m'avait initialement approché parce que j'étais britannique mais... mais ça a juste cassé quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui refaire confiance. Enfin, intellectuellement, si. À partir de là, elle a réussi à me convaincre que je devais profiter de mes contacts avec l'Angleterre et de ma nationalité en réalité anglaise pour communiquer des informations au Royaume-Uni. Alors j'ai réussi à me faire enrôler par la milice d'Hitler. On a formé une équipe très fine, sur le plan du travail. Aussi mortellement efficace qu'elle. Par contre, sur le plan affectif je... le lien était mort. La confiance aussi. »

Sa voix s'éteignit. Il lança un regard traqué à Sherlock, mais le détourna immédiatement avec amertume. Le brun resta silencieux.

« Je voulais tellement te le dire, finit par souffler John avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la supplication dans la voix. Il y a tellement de fois où j'ai été _sur le point_ de le faire... J'ai... J'ai même failli tout claquer, la Wehrmacht, l'espionnage... Je voulais qu'on s'enfuie dans le sud de la France. En zone libre, où tu n'aurais plus été dans les pattes des SS que tu provoquais en permanence, où je n'aurais plus été atteignable par les Allemands ni les Britanniques, avec des contacts dans la résistance française grâce à ma sœur. C'était... c'était tellement _lourd_ à porter. Au début je... je m'étais blindé. Quand je faisais encore partie des SS pendant la campagne en Pologne... » Il s'interrompit pour porter une main à sa bouche, les traits tirés. « J'arrivais à me dire que ça _valait le coup,_ pour raccourcir la guerre grâce à mes informations et à celles qui provenaient d'autres espions comme moi. J'arrivais à fermer les yeux sur ce que je voyais dans mon présent en pensant au futur. Sauf que... sauf que j'ai fini par me faire virer des SS pour les raisons dont je t'ai déjà parlé – ça aussi, c'était vrai. Et le travail dans la Wehrmacht était plus simple, quelque part. Plus humain. J'ai commencé à rencontrer des hommes que je respectais et que je… que je comprenais. Et j'ai été mobilisé ici. Et… j'ai commencé à avoir peur pour toi. J'ai commencé à passer des... des moments avec toi qui étaient mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginé pour la fin de la guerre. Mieux pour moi, alors que jusque-là, c'était un idéal abstrait que je poursuivais pour… je sais pas, l'Humanité, on va dire. Je passais des moments où je pouvais _être_ _moi._ C'était... la première fois depuis tellement d'années. Tellement d'années à faire croire que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un bon Allemand, un bon _nazi_. Tu m'aidais à continuer en me donnant ce... cette bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à nous... et en même temps, l'idée de pouvoir perdre ça, te perdre, _toi_ , a été tellement destructrice, dès le début. Tellement insupportable. Cette peur m'a amené à faire tellement de… choses que je regrette. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas immédiatement. Trop d'informations. C'étaient trop d'informations qui ne cadraient pas avec ce qu'il avait cru penser. Avec la personne qu'il avait cru attendre pendant deux ans. Il fixa le verre de vin qui attendait à côté d'une choppe de bière qu'un serveur avait dû apporter sans oser interrompre leur conversation. Le verre de vin _tout à côté_ de la choppe, les parois incurvées en contact l'une avec l'autre.

Non. Non, en réalité, c'étaient trop de _réponses_. Parce que _tout_ cadrait. Tout donnait un sens à cet homme qui n'en avait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à cerner, en plusieurs années à le côtoyer. _Enfin_ , il parvenait à comprendre ce qu'il était, ce qu'il pensait, pourquoi une partie de lui avait semblé le soutenir dans la résistance tandis qu'une autre toute aussi honnête accusait ses actes. Pas parce que « Johann » voulait lutter contre la résistance, mais parce qu'il avait eu peur, peur de façon totalement irrationnelle pour la vie de Sherlock. Peur de voir disparaître ce qu'ils avaient eu, ces instants de bonheur coupable parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes et que John n'avait jamais vécu que dans des États où cette réalité était fermement condamnée ; parce qu'ils étaient ennemis, officiellement. Et parce que, officieusement, John n'avait _pas le droit_ de risquer de mettre en péril sa mission britannique pour un attachement sentimental.

« Être affecté n'était pas un avantage, émit doucement le violoniste.

\- C'est ça, ricana amèrement le blond.

\- Pourquoi tu es revenu maintenant ? Pourquoi tu n'es revenu _que_ maintenant ? »

Le blond leva un regard incertain vers lui face à son ton accusateur.

« Je... J'ai été blessé. À Wesel, près de Cologne. J'ai... pu fuir en partie le combat avant qu'il ne commence parce que j'avais reçu in extremis des informations qui ne laissaient pas imaginer que ma division ne se ferait pas écraser. J'ai été touché par un américain, en fait. Il m'a vu de loin alors que j'avais fui, il a tiré – j'avais mon uniforme allemand, impossible de me changer avant. J'ai failli mourir ce jour-là.

\- Balle dans l'épaule, a évité le poumon de peu, » énonça Sherlock en regardant l'endroit où il _savait_ que l'impact s'était fait, sous l'extrémité de la clavicule du blond.

Ce dernier grimaça.

« Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce moment-là. Apparemment j'ai réussi à dire en Anglais qui j'étais et ce que je faisais là. Il y a eu des vérifications rapidement, de très bons chirurgiens ont été mis sur mon cas – ceux des officiers, pas les bouchers qu'on délègue pour s'occuper des troufions, précisa-t-il avec amertume. Et ils ont pu me sauver la vie. J'ai eu une longue convalescence au cours de laquelle j'ai été rapatrié au Royaume-Uni.

\- Et tu es resté alité deux années entières sans pouvoir écrire un mot ni communiquer le contenu d'un télégramme, j'imagine, compléta Sherlock avec acidité.

\- Je... Je ne savais pas quoi t'envoyer. Je ne savais même pas si... je ne savais pas ce que tout ça représentait pour toi. Tu ne m'as jamais dit... je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais su si je n'étais pas qu'une énième distraction pour tromper ton ennui, ou encore une de tes expériences sociologiques. Je ne savais pas si tu voudrais entendre parler de moi à nouveau après la guerre – et ça, c'était dans les moments où je ne divaguais pas sur le fait que tu avais eu cent fois le temps de mourir, entre mon départ et la signature de l'Armistice. Et même... même après la libération, ajouta le blond avec un regard lourd sur la cicatrice de son sourcil, la seule qui restait encore véritablement visible aujourd'hui. Je me disais que les épreuves que tu avais eu à vivre à cause de moi t'avaient peut-être suffi et que tu ne voudrais plus me voir.

\- Pourquoi _maintenant_ alors ? »

 _Pourquoi maintenant alors que j'étais enfin prêt, ce soir, à passer à autre chose, à partir pour ailleurs, à arrêter de t'attendre indéfiniment pour garder_ _intact_ _le souvenir de mon soldat blond ? Pourquoi tu as décidé maintenant de m'apprendre que je ne savais rien sur toi et que le peu que tu m'as dit était basé sur des mensonges ?_

« Parce que j'ai repris le travail au bout de quelques mois. Il y avait encore des missions que je pouvais faire pour le Royaume-Uni, même en me remettant d'une blessure. J'ai... réussi à me dire que je pouvais arrêter de penser à toi grâce à ça.

\- Et que se passe-t-il donc ? Le gouvernement britannique ne veut plus t'utiliser alors tu t'ennuies et tu te remets à penser à ce type en France que tu tringlais toutes les semaines ? »

John lui envoya un regard plissé, presque choqué.

« Tu... Tu n'as pas le droit d'être comme ça avec moi. D'être injuste comme ça.

\- Alors _réponds à ma question_.

\- Oui. _Oui_ , je suis actuellement en train d'effectuer ma dernière mission. Mon supérieur sait que c'est ma dernière mission et que je raccroche après. Parce que je ne peux juste _plus_. Je ne peux plus me bercer d'illusions, me dire que je vais t'oublier en me noyant dans le travail. Je me suis rendu compte que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de ne pas te revoir si tu étais encore en vie et qu'il _fallait_ que j'essaie de te retrouver. Je dois être en Allemagne d'ici une semaine, alors j'ai quitté le Royaume-Uni quelques jours plus tôt pour essayer de te retrouver en passant par Nancy. Ça fait deux jours que je suis là, deux soirs que je viens ici parce qu'on m'a dit que le violoniste qui jouait là pendant la guerre venait encore des fois, mais où les personnes avec qui je parlais ne voulaient manifestement pas s'ennuyer à me donner plus d'indications et avaient toutes l'air suspicieuses. J'ai essayé de voir où tu habitais maintenant que tu n'as plus d'appartement au Thiers. Et j'ai _compris,_ aux regards qu'on m'envoyait quand je posais des questions et que je tombais sur des gens qui voyaient qui tu étais, que tu... que tu avais eu des problèmes à la Libération. »

Il se tut une fois de plus. La mâchoire serrée, le regard baissé. Avant de relever les yeux avec une force et une dureté sur le visage qui surprirent le brun.

« Oui, j'ai mis deux ans à revenir, trois si tu comptes le moment où j'ai dû partir de Nancy. Et je m'en veux de ne pas être revenu plus tôt. C'était une erreur. »

Sherlock laissa le silence se prolonger. Il prit son verre de vin – qui fit un petit tintement en cognant contre la choppe – et le porta à ses lèvres.

Il ne savait pas comment il était censé continuer l'échange. Il lui semblait que c'était à lui de dire quelque chose.

« Et l'enfant ?

\- ... Quoi ?

\- Quand ton épouse est venue sur Nancy, elle était enceinte.

\- Oh. Il n'était pas de moi. C'était juste impossible. Ça ne m'a pas dérangé – on était toujours mariés mais plus un couple, en vrai. À la fin de la guerre, elle s'est enfui avec sa fille. À la naissance, j'avais dit à Maria que, si elle le voulait, je pourrais l'aider à l'éduquer et elle m'a répondu qu'elle me laisserait savoir si elle avait besoin de moi. Le fait qu'elle disparaisse comme ça était le plus clair des messages – à vrai dire, j'étais moi-même déjà en route pour un hôpital anglais, à ce moment-là, à moitié mort. Elle a dû songer que si j'étais blessé et pris en charge par les Américains, l'information de mon job réel filtrerait rapidement aux oreilles des Allemands et qu'elle était donc en danger. Elle n'avait sans doute pas tort.

\- Alors tu n'as pas d'enfant.

\- Non.

\- Ni de femme.

\- J'ai obtenu le divorce. Puisque mon ex-épouse est actuellement introuvable. »

Sherlock but une deuxième gorgée de vin et sentit la chaleur de la boisson se répandre dans son œsophage. Il n'était pas passé par son appartement depuis le matin et se demanda distraitement s'il avait alors pris un petit-déjeuner.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? demanda-t-il.

\- ... À propos de... ?

\- De la suite.

\- Ça... Ça dépendra de toi, j'imagine, » répondit le blond d'une voix basse.

Le brun le fixa intensément pendant une dizaine de secondes.

« Comment puis-je être sûr que tu m'as dit la vérité cette fois ?

\- Tu le sais. Je suis sûr que tu le saurais, si je te mentais.

\- Je ne l'ai pas su ces six dernières années.

\- Tu t'en doutais. Tu _savais_ que certaines choses te perturbaient. Je le voyais à ta façon de me regarder. À ta façon de me dissimuler des choses. Tu savais que... que... »

Le blond l'avait fixé avec un regard intense pendant plusieurs minutes. Il le détourna cependant avec une amertume nouvelle, encore une fois, l'air plus mal que jamais. Et Sherlock eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle alors qu'il prononçait au fur-et-à-mesure que la compréhension s'imposait à lui :

« Je savais que tu utilisais les informations que je faisais la bêtise de te donner pour les transmettre à tes supérieurs britanniques, si elles concernaient la résistance et qu'elles pouvaient les intéresser. Et que... que tu en as aussi révélées aux Allemands pour gagner en reconnaissance et finir par monter en grade et te rapprocher de personnes qui manipulaient des données militaires _réellement_ stratégiques à transmettre au Royaume-Uni. »

John se contenta de hocher la tête avec un regard angoissé.

« Et _ça_ , tu comptais me le dire quand ? Quand comptais-tu m'apprendre que les deux résistants qui ont été fusillés sur la voie ferrée l'ont bien été par ma faute parce que, grâce à mon avertissement, tu as pu faire en sorte que tous les aiguillages de Nancy soient surveillés cette semaine-là ?

\- Je... Si tu ne m'avais rien dit, ça aurait été les nombreux passagers d'un train qui aurait déraillé, à leur place, et une riposte d'Allemands sur des prisonniers. _Toi-même_ tu n'aimais pas les résistants, à l'époque.

\- Peu importe. J'avais raison, tu m'as utilisé. Tu as utilisé des informations que je t'ai livrées en toute confiance. »

Le blond se prit le front dans les mains en laissant échapper un gémissement d'impuissance mêlée d'exaspération :

« Pas pour qu'elles profitent aux Allemands, Sherlock ! Pas pour qu'ils puissent mieux oppresser la France ou déporter des juifs ! C'était pour pouvoir me rapprocher d'individus desquels je pouvais tirer des choses plus significatives que celles que je pouvais avoir, grâce à un avancement, et _aider à mettre un terme à cette putain de guerre plus tôt_. J'ai... Je n'avais pas le luxe de faire dans le détail, Sherlock, tu peux le _comprendre_ , ça ? J'ai... déjà failli tout foutre en l'air en prévenant Lestrade qu'il y aurait une rafle à Nancy – et qu'est-ce que je lui en ai voulu, _encore_ , quand j'ai vu qu'il t'avait mêlé à ça aussi. J'avais besoin de leur donner des informations que j'obtenais grâce à toi. Mais ce n'était pas pour _ça_ que je venais te voir. À aucun moment, même au début. C'est pour _toi_ que je venais. Pour te voir _toi_. J'ai continué à venir même quand tu as commencé à te méfier de moi à cause de la cheftaine des résistants de Nancy et que tu as cessé de me dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu m'as fait culpabiliser de t'avoir demandé si tu livrais ce que je te disais.

\- _Je_ culpabilisais et _j'enrageais_ d'en arriver à cette situation où je te trahissais comme ça sans pouvoir t'expliquer quoi que ce soit et en sachant que ça mènerait à... à ça, finit le blond avec un geste peiné de la main entre eux deux et une voix amère.

\- Tu m'as menti en permanence.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout la charité. »

La phrase sortit d'entre les lèvres du blond comme s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de la dire mais qu'il n'avait pu la retenir. Son regard, à présent qu'il l'avait prononcée, assumait totalement.

« ... _Pardon_?

\- Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas la personne que tu m'as affirmé être, Sherlock. »

Le brun plissa les yeux. Le visage de John exprimait une profonde fatigue. Il n'avait visiblement pas voulu évoquer ce point ce soir tout en ayant dû lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas l'amener plus tôt.

« Si tu penses que ce que j'ai dit sur moi à Lestrad-

\- Lestrade n'a pas plus la bonne version que celle que tu m'as donnée. Je ne pensais pas qu'on en parlerait dans ces conditions mais... »

Il prit sa veste qui reposait jusque-là sur son accoudoir, fouilla une poche intérieure et lança un objet brillant à Sherlock qui l'attrapa par réflexe. Nouveau coup métaphorique qui lui laissa la respiration coupée.

Le médaillon.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, lui semblait-il, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et il dut lutter férocement pour que celles-ci ne se mettent pas à rouler sur ses joues. De surprise, d'émotion de retrouver le seul souvenir de sa mère – de sa _famille_ , maintenant qu'il avait perdu l'intégralité des lettres de son frère avec l'appartement du Thiers. De rage d'être dans cette situation où, au lieu de retrouver avec joie son soldat Allemand, chaque révélation nouvelle lui donnait l'impression de recevoir une volée de gifles.

« Tu... tu me l'as _volé_...

\- Techniquement, il n'était plus à toi quand je l'ai pris, répondit froidement John. Je l'ai trouvé dans ton violon quand je suis allé le chercher chez Fernand. J'ai aussi pris ta colophane. Puisqu'on en est aux confidences, autant que tu le saches aussi.

\- Je... _Pourquoi_? » gémit le brun en serrant le bijou dans ses doigts, contre son cœur, sans réussir à garder les yeux sur le blond.

John l'observait d'un regard froid, cette fois. D'un regard exténué, profondément blessé, et qui ne semblait plus pouvoir être sensible à lui. _Je l'ai repoussé_ , comprit soudain Sherlock. _Il est revenu, et je l'ai agressé, et j'ai été injuste alors que j'ai autant de torts que lui_. _Je l'ai repoussé_ parce que _j'ai autant de torts que lui et que c'était trop dur de l'admettre._

« Parce que moi aussi je sentais qu'il y avait des choses que tu ne me disais pas et qui dépassaient la simple réserve. Qu'il y avait des mensonges dans ce que tu m'as livré sur toi. Je n'ai jamais dit à Lestrade que nous avions des versions différentes de ta vie, ni à Antonin, et j'ai attendu le moment où je pourrais _comprendre_ ce que tu ne me disais pas. Je voulais juste vérifier que ton violon était en bon état, quand je l'ai récupéré. J'avais dans l'idée de te prendre ta colophane parce que... parce qu'avec le « cadeau » de Maria, je savais que j'allais bientôt partir de Nancy. Je voulais garder un souvenir de toi. Et j'ai trouvé le médaillon. Avec la photo d'une femme qui te ressemblait beaucoup et la gravure _Giovana Olomese._ Quand je suis rentré en Angleterre, j'ai fait des recherches. Sur Londres, déjà – j'ai préféré me dire que tu ne m'avais peut-être pas menti, finalement – et j'ai découvert qu'il n'existait aucun Sherlock Holmes enregistré où que ce soit. Et puis comme on avait des contacts avec l'Italie, à travers les services secrets, j'ai pu demander des renseignements par télégramme sur des Olomese. J'ai commencé par Rome, je me suis dit que c'était le plus logique. Et, quel hasard, j'ai appris que les services secrets britanniques ont été un temps en contact avec un Olomese. Un Mirko-Fausto. Qui venait de Sicile, à l'origine, dont le père était mort assassiné dans des circonstances troubles, qui avait eu une mère répondant au nom de Giovana. Et un frère, _Scergliocchi_ , déclaré mort en 1934. L'année où ton père et ton frère britanniques sont censés t'avoir laissé chez ta tante en France, d'après Lestrade. »

Sherlock encaissa. Il avait relevé le visage avec une expression douloureusement avide quand John avait évoqué Mycroft. Il sentait à présent une peine lancinante sans savoir si elle était plus forte sous son crâne ou dans sa poitrine.

« Tu... Tu as pu parler avec Mycroft ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante qu'il ne reconnut pas comme la sienne.

\- Tu parles de Mirko-Fausto Olomese, j'imagine ? » asséna la voix dure de cet homme que Sherlock avait blessé.

Ce dernier ferma fort les yeux. Il avait l'impression que son Palais Mental était un feu d'artifice d'images qui s'entrechoquaient douloureusement. Il finit par hocher faiblement la tête sans rouvrir les paupières.

« Je n'ai pas pu. Les contacts avec lui se sont éteints en novembre 40, sans explications. C'est avec une femme que nous avons poursuivi les échanges après ça. »

Sherlock porta son crâne à ses paumes, les coudes sur les cuisses. Ce n'était pas de la douleur physique. C'était son cœur qui hurlait, alors que des stèles de granit résolument scellées étaient arrachées à leur sépulture poussiéreuse pour laisser s'enfuir ses fantômes et des images que le brun ne voulait _pas_ voir _._

« Sherlock ? » lui parvint la voix lointaine de John.

Le violoniste se leva, tituba sur trois pas avant de perdre l'équilibre, eut une impression atroce de déjà-vu qui lui donna un haut-le-cœur très désagréable quand il sentit un bras passé autour de sa taille et une main posée sur son torse et que l'odeur qui l'envahit alors criait _JOHANN_ – _John,_ suppléa son cerveau – dans une contradiction de soulagement instinctif et de répulsion.

« Sherlock, ça va ? » demanda à nouveau la voix du blond, et Sherlock eut envie de ricaner parce que non, _évidemment_ que ça n'allait pas, même avec l'air frais de l'extérieur qui lui brûlait à présent les joues.

Second déjà-vu quand il sentit du sucre dans sa bouche alors que des doigts avaient forcé le passage de ses lèvres, et il tremblait, et John lui disait de ne pas bouger, qu'il allait revenir, et comment aurait-il pu bouger alors que le monde tournait autour de lui et qu'il ne parvenait à rester assis en boule qu'avec le dos fermement collé au mur de pierre à côté de l'entrée du bar, dans le froid de février ?

Des mains le soulevèrent à nouveau, un cou et des épaules sous son bras et des pas à faire, et il _haïssait_ ce déjà-vu qui, pourtant, différait dans ses repères sensoriels. Il comprit soudain ce qu'il _sentait_ de différent :

« Tu as arrêté de fumer. »

John ne répondit pas, ou peut-être répondit-il, mais Sherlock ne l'entendit pas et après encore beaucoup de pas et des escaliers, une surface molle atterrit contre son dos et une autre plus molle encore fut remontée jusqu'à son menton.

Des doigts étaient dans ses cheveux, encore et encore, et lui s'était roulé en boule avec l'impression d'être une île ballottée par les flots et sur le point d'être submergée. Les seuls points d'ancrage qui lui permirent de ne pas se noyer dans les souvenirs qui revenaient par vagues scélérates étaient ces doigts qui caressaient son crâne, cette voix qui parlait doucement en Anglais et ce point chaud qu'il avait trouvé avec son front et auquel il essayait de ne pas trop penser comme à la cuisse de John Watson.

.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **À celles qui auraient voulu mettre des claques à Sherlock dans le chapitre précédent, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop redonné envie de le baffer pendant ce chapitre :3**

 **Et je déclare ici Odea vainqueur du jeu "Mais qui est Johann, bordel ?" puisque dès le troisième chapitre, elle avait proposé qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un espion, ce qui fait d'elle la toute première :D Bravo à toi, ma belle ! Et bravo à toutes les autres qui ont proposé des théories plus ou moins proches de la réalité. J'ai adoré les lire !**

 **Bref, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour l'antépénultième publication sur cette histoire.**

 **Plein de bisous, plein de coeurs, et à très vite !**

Nauss

Eh non, pas de notes historiques aujourd'hui !


	18. Chapitre 10 Partie 1

**Hi people !**

 **Encore plein de mercis, à vous qui me suivez et me favoritez, et à Electre, odea, Mimi Kitsune pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent, et à Nalou et Mana pour celles sur les autres chapitres !**

 **Mici à Elie Bluebell, pour sa bêta parfaite.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Partie 1

.

Son visage était toujours contre un point chaud. Une main reposait toujours dans ses cheveux, mais immobile et molle. Et contre son dos, à travers la couverture, il sentait une légère pression. John n'avait bougé que pour se coucher sur le flanc, blotti autour de lui. C'était le front du blond qu'il sentait contre ses lombaires. Ils s'étaient endormis tous les deux.

Sherlock inspira un peu plus fortement à cette proximité. Elle l'emplissait d'un sentiment de complétude qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, au vu de leurs retrouvailles tendues. Qui ne datait que de quelques heures plus tôt, s'aperçut-il avec un vertige. Il se releva en s'appuyant sur un coude, avisa les draps blancs, les murs tapissés de fleurs, inconnus. Son violon, posé contre.

Il savait _exactement_ comment il était arrivé ici. Il n'en regarda pas moins avec sidération le blond qui s'était recroquevillé lorsque lui-même s'était redressé. John, sans avoir ouvert les yeux, tenait à présent son poignet gauche de ses deux mains contre sa poitrine, comme s'il avait eu peur que Sherlock s'en aille.

Il _serrait_ son poignet, parce qu'il était bien _présent_. Ce n'était pas un rêve fantastique qui tenait lieu de souvenir à Sherlock. Johann était bien apparu à la fin de la représentation, lui avait appris qu'il s'appelait en fait John et... et tout le reste. Puis lui avait parlé de _son_ passé à lui. Lui avait craché au visage son passé italien parce que Sherlock l'avait poussé à bout… Parce que John avait fait des recherches sur lui. Avait voulu _savoir_ qui il était.

De sa main libre, Sherlock caressa les mèches du blond avec un geste hésitant, testant la sensation de ces cheveux plus longs sous ses doigts. John émit un bruit entre le grognement et le gémissement pour signifier son approbation et amena le poignet qu'il tenait captif contre son visage pour y frotter son nez. Quelque part dans la poitrine de Sherlock, un pincement lui apprit que la boîte des sentiments venait de se fracasser au sol.

Il continua ses caresses quelques minutes encore, en silence, la joue râpeuse d'une naissance de barbe frottant doucement contre la paume de son autre main. Ses souvenirs jaillissaient toujours dans sa tête. Moins forts que la veille, cependant. D'une façon moins violente. Plus ordonnée. Plus logique. Des images qu'il observa pour ce qu'elles étaient : _ses_ souvenirs, et non plus des scènes à dissimuler pour des questions de survie – à dissimuler aux autres, mais à lui aussi. Puisque, de toute façon, John savait déjà...

« Je suis né en Sicile, commença-t-il finalement en Anglais, et il vit John se figer totalement, jusque dans sa respiration qu'il retint et la main de Sherlock qu'il bloqua devant son visage. En 1920. Mirko-Fausto a... _avait_ sept ans de plus que moi. Né en 1913. Comme toi. J'ai grandi à Palerme pendant quatorze ans. Et deux cent trente-six jours. Et puis Mirko-Fausto est venu me réveiller au milieu d'une nuit. Mon père a toujours cherché à étendre l'influence de son stupide commerce d'huile d'olives. Il a essayé de se _diversifier_. Il s'est adressé à des Famiglie qu'on savait faire partie de la Mafia locale. En 1932, ma mère est morte. J'ai compris il y a quelques années que c'était d'empoisonnement, par l'une de ces familles. Comme un… un genre d'avertissement, j'imagine. Parce que mon père était _mauvais_ en affaires, et qu'il n'avait pas de chance en plus. Un navire commerçant qui exportait une importante partie de sa production a coulé avec sa cargaison. Il a eu besoin d'une grosse somme d'argent pour essuyer cette perte. Il a eu l'idée contestable d'en « emprunter » à une de ces familles sans l'en informer, en gardant pour lui la somme qu'il avait touché lors de la revente de leurs... produits. Puis il a fait pareil avec une autre Famiglia pour rembourser la première. Et ainsi de suite. Ça a fonctionné pendant un temps. Jusqu'à ce que ça ne fonctionne plus. En 1934, sans que je sache exactement ce qui lui est arrivé, il y a eu un problème. Et mon frère m'a fait prendre le premier train pour le port, avec l'adresse de... ma tante, en France, à Neuves-Maisons. On ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Ce n'était qu'un nom qu'il avait eu de notre mère. Ma mère était une aristocrate issue d'une famille noble mais ruinée. Giovana Gioia. _Jeune et gaie_. Ça lui allait bien. Elle a toujours cru en le pouvoir des noms. C'est elle qui a choisi Mirko-Fausto. Et... et _Scergliocchi_. »

Il laissa sa voix s'éteindre sur le prénom qu'il avait soufflé comme s'il était un spectre.

 _Son_ prénom.

John déglutit. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et il n'avait pas fait un geste, entièrement focalisé sur ce qu'il entendait, son regard fixé sur ses propres mains et celle de Sherlock à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. Le brun déglutit également.

« Je suis arrivé dans le bassin minier de Neuves-Maisons en août. J'avais changé de nom, de passé... de famille aussi, même si... même si d'une certaine façon Mirko-Fausto a continué d'être un lien avec l'Italie pendant quelques années, sous le nom de Mycroft. Il fallait éviter que qui que ce soit puisse remonter à mon passé, parce que notre famille n'a jamais pu rembourser ses dettes et que la Mafia n'oublie pas, si elle sait comment atteindre ceux qui leur doivent de l'argent. J'ai… réussi à enfermer toutes ces informations dans un coin de ma tête pendant un certain temps. À mentir à mon entourage. À… À me prendre moi-même pour un Britannique, parfois. J'ai... _survécu_ , plus que vécu, chez ma tante. J'avais quinze ans quand j'ai rencontré le directeur du conservatoire et qu'il m'a accepté dans l'établissement pour apprendre le violon. Je ne jouais que de l'accordéon, à l'époque. J'y ai rencontré Antonin. Puis j'ai quitté Neuves-Maisons en 1938, pour habiter à l'Hôtel Thiers. Je ne travaillais qu'au d'Angleterre à ce moment-là. Antonin pensait que j'étais Britannique et que j'avais un père et un frère à Brighton. Et puis... la guerre est arrivée. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Mycr… de _Mirko-Fausto_. Et tu es arrivé, et ton pseudo-passé à Brighton m'a obligé à inventer une histoire nouvelle, et, par conséquent, à me rappeler que je n'étais pas Britannique et… à prendre conscience, petit à petit, que je n'étais _rien_. Que je n'avais pas d'identité. Que je _n'ai_ pas d'identité. »

Le blond resta silencieux. Avant de demander :

« Tu as cessé d'avoir des nouvelles de ton frère vers...

\- À la même époque où, selon toi, les services secrets britanniques ont cessé d'en recevoir également, » susurra le brun.

John se redressa, une de ses mains trouvant la nuque de Sherlock, puis sa joue. Le violoniste vint chercher la caresse. Sa respiration se coupa quand ses yeux tombèrent sur les lèvres du blond. Il réalisa avec un choc qu'il n'avait pas encore embrassé John alors que rien ne lui paraissait plus désirable que ça – ça, et d'avoir les bras du blond autour de lui. Alors il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond fut surpris par le geste, si la seconde qu'il laissa passer sans réagir était un indice. Puis ses mains se refermèrent avec une urgence tangible sur l'échancrure de la chemise de Sherlock qu'il tira franchement vers lui.

Et le violoniste s'aperçut que, non, à cette heure-ci, les baisers de John et ses bras autour de lui n'étaient pas _tout_ ce qu'il voulait. Il agrippa sa taille, l'attira contre lui en gémissant dans sa bouche alors que le blond grognait son approbation. Ce dernier passa à califourchon au-dessus de ses jambes, poussant sur son sternum d'une main tandis que, de l'autre placée sur le creux de ses reins, il le fit basculer à plat-dos. John était dans son cou, déjà, ses doigts courant sur son ventre alors qu'il relevait sa chemise au fur et à mesure. Sherlock se débarrassa lui-même du vêtement. Gestes empressés qui se rencontraient, qui les déshabillaient, moitié sur eux-mêmes, moitié sur l'autre, cacophonie peu synchrone qui finit par efficace. Sherlock allait pour se retourner et offrir un accès qu'il voulait plus qu'envahi par l'espion. Ce dernier posa une main ferme sur son ventre pour l'en empêcher. Il ne dit rien mais se pencha pour l'embrasser avec ferveur. Le brun répondit, reposa son dos sur le matelas, haleta lorsque John frotta son membre contre le sien, qu'il inséra son index et son majeur entre leurs deux bouches et qu'ils les léchèrent tous les deux, savourant la lubricité de leurs langues qui lapaient les doigts alors que leurs gémissements obscènes se rencontraient en même temps que leurs papilles.

« _John_ , » ânonna le brun, et le blond comprit, retira ses doigts pour envahir à nouveau sa bouche de la sienne et mordre ses halètements alors qu'il le préparait, entre empressement et prévenance, patience et fébrilité. Sherlock songea que ses propres gémissements qu'il ne cherchait pas à retenir, pour la première fois, ne devaient pas l'aider mais c'était de _sa_ faute, alors qu'il assume.

Il accrocha un talon entre les fesses du blond quand celui-ci fut enfin en lui et, de sa jambe, imposa un rythme immédiatement rapide, l'enfonçant vivement en lui et relâchant tout aussi rapidement. John saisit l'idée et accéléra ses va-et-vient percutants. Sherlock sentait les larmes dans ses yeux. Il sentait, surtout, John qui était en lui, _son_ soldat, _son_ espion _, son_ traître qui n'était là que pour lui, revenu dans cette ville juste pour lui. Pour la toute première fois, et en se sentant terriblement niais de voir cette idée s'imposer à lui, il eut l'impression de saisir le sens de l'expression « faire l'amour, » et il se sentit vaguement encore plus niais quand il relia cette pensée à l'orgasme qui le ravagea dès que cela se concrétisa sous son crâne.

.

John le serrait dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Couchés sur le flanc, tous deux sous la couverture et dans le même sens, cette fois, ils écoutaient la respiration de l'autre qui s'échouait, pour celle de Sherlock, sur la clavicule du blond, et pour celle de l'ancien soldat, dans les boucles brunes. Ce fut ce dernier qui finit par briser le silence :

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. Tu ne peux même pas imaginé comme tu m'as manqué. »

 _Si, je le peux_ , répondit Sherlock dans sa tête, parce qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne savait toujours pas dire. Alors il se pelotonna plus dans les bras peut-être un peu moins musclés du blond et embrassa la cicatrice qu'il avait minutieusement étudiée dès qu'ils avaient eu terminé de s'aimer – de _s'aimer_ , songea-t-il à nouveau avec un sentiment de surréalisme. Sous ses lèvres, il sentait les chairs qui s'étaient grossièrement refermées, malgré le concours des meilleurs chirurgiens disponibles, et laissaient un relief blanc et irrégulier de plusieurs centimètres de diamètre, serti de trois traces de sutures qui s'en éloignaient sur deux ou trois centimètres. Sherlock trouvait le résultat particulièrement esthétique, étonnamment. Il la caressa du bout de son nez et gronda quand la main de John passa dans ses cheveux avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à une joie à laquelle le blond ne semblait pas encore réellement croire.

« J'ai eu tellement peur que tu me repousses quand je t'aurais expliqué qui j'étais, continua le blond en chuchotant.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait, répondit Sherlock en tentant de dissimuler l'amertume de sa propre réaction, à présent qu'il pouvait voir combien il avait été injuste.

\- Pas longtemps. Pas définitivement. »

Non. Parce que John avait été assez fourbe pour l'amener ici quand il n'allait pas bien et avoir été _endormi_ quand Sherlock s'était éveillé, puis d'avoir saisi son poignet pour l'empêcher de partir et de le frotter contre son visage. Comment Sherlock était-il censé continuer de le repousser dans ces conditions, exactement ? Le blond était un dangereux manipulateur.

Ce dernier reprenait :

« Je le savais déjà, mais penser que tu es vraiment Italien à la base, et pas du tout ni Britannique, ni Français… Ça continue de me faire bizarre.

\- Tu veux qu'on partage nos impressions sur ce point ? Personnellement, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que tu m'as dit hier.

\- Tu savais déjà que j'étais moitié Anglais, moitié Allemand. Il n'y a que… euh… quelques informations qui ne collaient pas. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien. John s'écarta de quelques centimètres pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il eut l'air soulagé de voir que le regard de Sherlock n'exprimait aucune rancœur et, dans un sourire, amena une main à sa joue pour la caresser. Avant de lui demander avec une voix grave :

« Les hommes qui sont venus au d'Angleterre, un soir, quand tu jouais… Les Siciliens. Est-ce qu'il y en a eu d'autres ? Avant cette fois-là, ou après ? Pendant l'année où j'étais toujours sur Nancy mais où on ne se voyait plus ? J'ai pas osé évoquer la question avec toi, j'avais compris que… c'était un sujet à éviter. Mais…

\- Non. Ce sont les seuls. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas comment ils sont remontés jusqu'à moi. Ni pourquoi ce sont les seuls.

\- Et ton frère ? »

Sherlock se tendit. Il n'aimait pas ce sujet de conversation. Même s'il n'avait plus de raison de l'éviter, maintenant que John savait.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles en même temps que-

\- Est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir été… Est-ce que ça pourrait être de leur faute ? »

Sherlock ferma les yeux. Fort. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça.

« Je ne _sais_ pas, John. Je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier. »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il passa à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux, puis dans son dos pour le ramener contre lui. Sherlock sentit sa respiration s'apaiser dans son étreinte.

John n'avait pas tort, bien sûr, médita-t-il en silence alors que les bras de l'incriminé étaient verrouillés sur lui et, comme lorsqu'il y avait une guerre au dehors, voire même plus qu'alors, le protégeaient du monde extérieur et de ce qui n'était pas eux deux. Il ferma son esprit à la question, cependant. Paupières closes, il savoura les baisers qui ponctuaient son front et ses cheveux, ses jambes entremêlées à celles du blond. Puis savoura la présence toute simple de cet homme quand celui-ci s'endormit.

.

Mrs Hudson, comme toujours, comblait de son pépiement incessant le moindre silence dans la conversation qu'ils menaient en Anglais. Dès que les deux hommes avaient eu l'obligation d'émerger de la chambre de l'Ambassadeur que John occupait depuis deux nuits, Sherlock l'avait mené avec ses affaires à son nouveau – plus si nouveau que ça – logement. Mrs Hudson avait été ravie de leur imposer du thé et des biscuits et John venait d'ouvrir pour elle un bocal de cerises en conserve. Il était resté debout après ce menu service rendu, remercié avec effusions, et acquiesçait minutieusement à tout ce que la soixantenaire disait en s'appuyant des deux mains sur le dossier de la chaise de Sherlock. Ce dernier avait arrêté depuis bien longtemps de faire semblant d'écouter le monologue de la femme et laissait reposer son crâne contre les doigts sur le dossier d'abord, puis contre le ventre du blond que ce dernier avait avancé pour lui faire office de repose-tête, quand il avait réalisé que Mrs Hudson ne les mettrait pas dehors pour leur proximité physique.

Les doigts de l'espion s'étaient même aventurés jusqu'à son crâne et, discrètement, ses pouces dessinaient des cercles sur sa nuque, remontant parfois jusqu'à la base de ses boucles brunes. L'odeur du thé et des biscuits, la voix de John qui, de temps en temps, émettait un « mh ? » ou un « oh » pour ponctuer celle de sa logeuse... Sherlock songea qu'il n'était pas loin de la définition du bonheur. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose. À la joie intense provoquée par le retour de cet homme dans son environnement, juste après qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, avait succédé un sentiment plus mitigé. Ce n'était pas lié au blond, avait-il compris. C'était quelque chose de plus profond. De plus ancré en lui et qui l'empêchait de voir ce retour comme l'événement qui révolutionnait sa vie et son avenir. Il lui semblait que John en était conscient. La ride, la fameuse ride se creusait entre ses sourcils dès que le blond l'observait dans un moment où Sherlock méditait sur la question. Ils n'en avaient rien dit, cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble. Ils auraient le temps d'en parler. Parce que John voudrait en parler, n'est-ce pas ? Sherlock ne pourrait sans doute pas y échapper.

Le brun sentit soudain les pouces cesser brusquement leurs caresses et une main se fermer, possessive, sur son épaule. Il ouvrit un œil contrarié et aperçut la silhouette de Lestrade qui était apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le policier était immobile, ses yeux sautant du visage du brun à celui du blond qui terminait de répondre en Anglais à Mrs Hudson. Il finit par avancer avec un « Hello » dubitatif, la main tendue vers John. Ce dernier s'en saisit, tendant le bras au-dessus de l'épaule de Sherlock, tout en resserrant un peu plus les doigts sur le trapèze du brun.

« Nice to see you, Lestrade, répondit-il avec prudence et le regard du flic, qui s'était arrêté sur le visage du violoniste, visiblement en quête de réponse, remonta vivement sur les traits du blond en même temps qu'il coassa :

-… _Waldson_!? »

Sherlock décréta intérieurement que la voix étranglée de Lestrade était amusante. Il laissa un sourire ironique prendre ses lèvres et corrigea :

« _Watson_ , en fait. John Watson. »

Son attention fut cependant détournée de l'expression perdue du policier car, après lui, étaient apparues Katherina et, qui lui tenait la main en boudant, la petite Lucie emmitouflée dans l'écharpe qu'elle avait odieusement volée au brun quinze mois et dix jours plus tôt. Sherlock trouvait que c'était dans ces moments où la gamine faisait la moue et ne parlait à personne qu'elle était la plus intéressante. Surtout parce qu'elle se fendait toujours d'un immense sourire quand elle apercevait le brun, quelle que soit son humeur. Exactement comme maintenant. La petite lâcha la main de sa maman et courut pour contourner la table, avant d'entreprendre d'escalader ses genoux. Le violoniste sentit à regret les mains de John s'arracher de ses épaules quand il dut se pencher pour prévenir la chute imminente de la fillette et la porter lui-même sur ses genoux – il n'avait pas le choix, c'était la reddition à cet assaut d'affection ou la fracture du crâne de la gamine sur le carrelage. Mrs Hudson venait de nettoyer, le sang tacherait les jointures, et le brun rougeâtre n'irait pas avec le bleu pastel, il en était certain.

« _John Watson_? avait eu le temps de répéter Lestrade, sourcils froncés, mais le blond ne répondit pas à son interrogation :

\- C'est… C'est mon écharpe ? demanda-t-il bêtement à la place en connaissant très bien la réponse.

\- No, it's _mine_ , » répliqua la gamine en lui envoyant un regard acéré.

Elle jeta ses bras autour du cou du brun, prit dans ses deux petites mains potelées celle de John qui venait de se poser distraitement sur l'épaule de Sherlock et la repoussa de toutes ses forces.

« And _he's_ mine too. »

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil au blond derrière lui et sourit en voyant ses clignements d'yeux répétés et sidérés. John finit par balayer du regard le policier, sa femme et sa mère hilares, puis le sourire du brun et enfin les boucles de la petite qui l'ignorait depuis l'instant où elle avait empêché tout contact entre Sherlock et lui. Il se fendit alors d'un « _… Lovely_ » sur un sourire ironique.

« Oui, hein ? approuva Lestrade en secouant la tête, passant une main autour de la taille de Katherina qui l'avait rejoint. C'est la nôtre, mais je crois qu'elle a pris de Sherlock au passage. Même physiquement, elle lui ressemble plus qu'à moi.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle voudra bien me le prêter des fois, quand même ? »

La plaisanterie attira un regard plissé du flic sur le blond.

« Vous êtes là pour rester, Waldson ? »

Sherlock leva les yeux vers le blond et croisa son regard. Ils n'avaient pas exactement évoqué ce sujet et lui-même ne savait ni quand le blond rentrerait de sa dernière mission en Allemagne, ni s'il reviendrait ici. Lestrade eut l'air de comprendre que sa question était délicate. Il décida d'alléger l'atmosphère avec un grand sourire :

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous ne nous revenez que maintenant et sous un nom britannique ? »

Le violoniste vit, du coin des yeux, la grimace de John et décida qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps avec cette discussion une nouvelle fois. Alors il se leva, posa la petite à ses pieds et, sans un mot, monta à l'étage en ignorant les protestations de l'enfant et le regard frustré de John qui le voyait l'abandonner de cette façon.

À vrai dire, Sherlock avait vu un sac de voyage, dans les affaires de John, mais également un très lourd attaché-case. Ce dernier l'appelait depuis qu'ils l'avaient laissé en haut pour descendre prendre le thé avec Mrs Hudson, et maintenant était un moment comme un autre pour céder à la tentation.

Quand il ouvrit le premier dossier que la valisette contenait – crocheter le petit cadenas qui la maintenait fermée avait été un jeu d'enfant – et en déchiffra les premières lignes, il eut l'impression que son cerveau exécutait une chute libre à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil tout proche de lui, relut le titre du document, et une fois encore parce qu'il n'arrivait _pas_ à _comprendre_ , puis passa à la suite de la feuille quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait en réalité très bien compris. Puis à la suivante. Et encore. La chute continua. L'angoisse de l'impact qui n'en finissait pas d'arriver l'étreignit vaguement.

Il compta : une vingtaine de feuilles dans ce dossier. Autour de quatre-vingts dossiers. Il porta son index et son pouce au pont de son nez qu'il serra, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces. Puis il revint à sa lecture.

.

« Sherlock ? Tu es là ? Gregory et Katherina sont sur le point de partir et on se demandait si tout allai- »

Le brun sursauta et leva un regard flou et perdu vers la porte. John, bouche encore entrouverte, avait les yeux posés sur les dossiers éparpillés autour de lui. Sherlock avait fini par s'asseoir au sol pour pouvoir les manipuler plus facilement, le dos reposant contre le fauteuil. L'expression du blond était insondable. Elle se fissura quand ses yeux bleu foncé montèrent jusqu'aux siens, et John traversa la pièce à pas rapides pour s'agenouiller devant lui. Sherlock l'observa faire sans un geste ni un mot quand le blond prit le dossier qui reposait sur ses genoux pour le poser de côté, puis qu'il se pencha pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le violoniste s'aperçut alors que des larmes mouillaient ses joues et, maintenant, le pull informe de John qui le serrait, et le serrait encore contre lui. Elles s'étaient mises à couler sans même qu'il ne les sente, sans même qu'il ait l'impression de pleurer. Simple expression d'une réalité faite de nombres atroces et inimaginables, convertis en noms par ces documents. Il se laissa bercer par le corps contre lui qui allait doucement d'avant en arrière.

Puis finit par s'écarter.

John lui envoya un maigre sourire qui ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux, passa les deux pouces sur ses joues dans une tentative illusoire d'essuyer les larmes que Sherlock ne parvenait de toute façon pas à contrôler. Le brun fut sur le point de se dire qu'il était ridicule. Sauf que non. C'était… Ça n'avait _rien_ de ridicule. Il se sentit simplement atrocement humain, atrocement de cette espèce qu'il haïssait, et plus encore aujourd'hui, mais qu'il pleurait tout autant.

« Tu… Tu dois emmener ça où ?

\- À Berlin. C'est… Je suis passé par Paris avec, avant de venir ici. Ils les ont recopiés pour les emmener à Grenoble où des personnes ont commencé à rassembler des informations sur la… sur la destruction de la culture juive, dès 1943. Plusieurs de ces documents sont des originaux. Ils n'appartiennent pas au Royaume-Uni. Et… on doit les rendre à l'Allemagne, maintenant que la guerre est finie et qu'il n'y a plus de risque qu'ils soient détruits. Et que nous en possédons des copies, surtout. »

Sherlock acquiesça. Il jeta un nouveau regard au document à côté de lui et sentit cette sensation de vertige écœuré et incrédule qui l'avait étreint à une vingtaine de reprises dans l'heure passée quand il lut le titre du dossier – celui-là disait : _Convoi n° 37, Camp de Drancy, 1004 passagers, Auschwitz._ Pour avoir ouvert la première page, il savait que seuls quinze, parmi ceux-ci, étaient encore vivants à la libération en 1945. C'était le nom de ceux qui s'en étaient sortis qui avaient été placé en tête de la liste qui suivait, formée plus récemment à partir d'originaux raturés également joints aux dossiers. La liste de ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de ces quinze s'étirait sur tant et tant de pages, après... Et c'était si peu, pourtant, comme seules traces qui demeuraient de ces personnes, aujourd'hui. Un peu d'encre en forme de lettres sur un feuillet fragile. Pour ceux qui n'avaient été identifiés, des tirets avaient été tracés, suivis par aucun nom, comme des tombes sans épitaphe.

C'était… découvrir que ce qu'il avait pris pour un odieux massacre de masse en lisant la Une de l'Humanité trois ans plus tôt, comme les autres clients du Chapelier, avait en fait été une extermination systématique et menée d'une façon presque industrielle. _La destruction de la culture juive…_ L'expression lui sembla atrocement adaptée. Il clôt une nouvelle fois les yeux, fort, sentant une nouvelle salve de larmes incontrôlables les envahir.

John passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne dit rien de plus, rien qui aurait ressemblé à des consolations, à « C'est fini tout ça, maintenant, » rien qui aurait pu apaiser le brun. Parce que rien ne pouvait être dit sans insulter cette réalité qui avait eu lieu et qui s'étalait en caractères serrés dans les dossier autour d'eux – une fraction, seulement, de tous ceux qu'elle avait concernés, réalisa le brun. Seulement les juifs _français_.

Dans le regard du blond, Sherlock sentait qu'il y avait bien d'autres choses que ces dossiers. Il voyait que ces derniers n'étaient qu'un morceau de la réalité. Ceux-ci ne parlaient que de l'acheminement des individus d'un point A à un point B, et le nombre de survivants en 1944… Mais pas des circonstances dans lesquelles tous les autres étaient morts. Il se souvint en flash de ce que celui qu'il prenait alors pour un soldat allemand avait évoqué comme souvenirs du temps où il faisait encore partie des SS. En Pologne, ceux, nombreux, qui avaient été fusillés… Mais l'Allemagne avait-elle compté assez de munitions pour exécuter tous ces _indésirables_ par le fusil ? Les silences du blond, se rappela-t-il, avaient souvent été remplis de ces choses dont il n'avait jamais parlé mais qui étaient là, qui s'étaient passées. Tout comme ce silence, plus lourd encore, qui les enveloppait tous les deux, en cet instant. Sherlock se demanda brièvement si John serait jamais capable de passer outre _tout ça_. Puis songea que la question était de la plus grande stupidité. Lui n'en avait rien vu, protégé en France, incroyablement chanceux, toutes ces fois où il avait été à deux doigts d'être exécuté ou déporté… et pourtant, il savait que ce qu'il venait de lire, simplement _lire_ , était gravé en lui et venait de modeler un morceau de sa vision de la vie sans qu'il voie comment il pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Alors, cette fois, ce fut lui qui prit le blond contre lui, une de ses mains sur la nuque caressée par les cheveux plus longs qu'avant, l'autre entre ses omoplates, et il fit ce qu'il avait vu faire de nombreuses fois sans jamais s'y être vraiment essayé – mais il espéra que cette étreinte instinctive aurait l'effet voulu : essayer de dire à John qu'il était là pour supporter ça avec lui, en cet instant. Quand il sentit le front du blond se nicher dans son cou, ses mains qui accrochèrent le bas de sa chemise et le profond soupir qui caressa ses clavicules, il se dit qu'il avait réussi.

.

Le plafonnier s'alluma mais Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux. Recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, il fixait le plancher et le pied de la lampe de chevet allumée qu'il avait posée à quelques centimètres d'un des dossiers qu'il avait épluchés ce soir. Il entendit le soupir dans son dos, la porte fermée, les pas sur le tapis et sentit une main passée dans ses cheveux. John s'appuya sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui et continua ses caresses.

« Tu les lisais encore. »

Inutile de répondre à cette évidence qui n'avait même aucun intérêt à être prononcée à voix haute.

« Est-ce que tu as dormi depuis deux jours ? J'ai l'impression que tu as le nez là-dedans à chaque fois que je te vois. »

Ce n'était sans doute pas qu'une impression. Les noms, des milliers de noms – un millier par dossier, en moyenne. Le numéro des convois. Les camps de départ, tous Français, parce que c'était ce que ces dossiers concernaient : les individus déportés depuis la France. Le camp d'arrivée. Le nombre de passagers, ceux qui entraient dans le camp, ceux qui étaient supprimés avant. Le nombre d'enfants. Celui, surtout, de survivants à la libération. Quelques dizaines tout au plus, pour chaque trains bondés. Des tas d'informations gravées comme avec une lame de rasoir sous son crâne.

« Arrête de t'infliger ça. »

John s'était penché pour ramasser la tasse de thé intouché et refroidi que Sherlock avait posée au pied du fauteuil il y a des heures. Il la laissa sur une commode où elle ne risquerait pas d'être renversée par inadvertance. Quel sens à cela, à ce petit geste, à cette précaution, se demanda Sherlock, quand lui tenait entre ses doigts des feuilles qui rendaient tout le reste absurde et insensé.

« Pas le choix. J'ai… besoin de faire ça, » répondit-il finalement.

Il laissa sa joue râper contre la main qui vint la trouver avant de couler dans ses cheveux une nouvelle fois et d'attirer sa tempe contre le ventre chaud du blond.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tout… ça.

\- Je sais, répondit le brun sur un ton sec parce que, franchement, c'était quoi cette nouvelle ineptie ?

\- Non, je veux dire… Tu n'as pas à… t'en vouloir, ou quelque chose comme ça. À te poser la question de pourquoi tu es encore là, toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as survécu alors qu'eux n'ont pas eu cette chance.

\- Je le _sais_ très bien, merci, » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

La main continua ses caresses même si John de répondit rien.

 _Chance_. Ce mot qui avait tellement d'importance. La sensation de s'être planqué pendant les six années de la guerre, et même avant. D'avoir eu l'heur immense d'être sauvé d'abord par son frère, dans de tout autres circonstances. Puis par Lestrade, indirectement. Puis plus directement par John du temps où il s'appelait Johann dans son esprit. Plusieurs fois. L'image d'Antonin, celle d'Andy, celle des filles Evain qui avaient fini par être arrêtées, elles aussi, pendant la guerre… Tous ces visages qu'il connaissait, qui avaient disparu et desquels il avait été si proche de faire partie, plusieurs fois. Qu'avait-il fait à part se cacher, exécuter quelques actes minables assimilables à de la rébellion contre les Occupants mais qui, au final, n'avaient _aucun sens_ par comparaison à… « _ça_ , » comme disait John, puisqu'aucun mot ne pouvait recouvrir la réalité de ces dossiers ? Dès son enfance, il avait renoncé très vite à estimer que la vie en soi avait le moindre sens et décidé qu'il fallait lui en donner un, le sien, par rapport à qui on était et ce qu'on voulait faire de cette vie qui nous était offerte et qui, à tout instant, pouvait être reprise. Mais comment trouver un sens à la vie quand il pouvait se passer des choses comme celles-là ?

Et où était-il, son sens à lui qui n'y avait pas laissé sa peau ? C'était la question qui le travaillait depuis deux jours. Depuis que John était revenu dans sa vie, même si la suite n'était pas encore claire. Depuis qu'il s'était enfin ouvert une part de sa vie qu'il avait estimée morte pendant tellement de temps mais qui, finalement, sous-tendait l'entièreté de ce qu'il était. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas tuer quatorze années par la simple volonté. À quel moment s'était-il perdu, exactement ?

« Il faut que j'aille en Italie, dit-il enfin.

\- Quand ? »

La voix n'avait le moins du monde l'air surprise. Sherlock se demanda si John lisait en lui mieux que lui-même.

« … Je pensais partir d'ici quelques jours. Comme Mrs Hudson et… tout le monde s'en va dans quelques semaines. Je ne vais plus pouvoir habiter ici, bientôt. Je me dis que… c'est le bon moment.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu feras de tes affaires ? »

Haussement d'épaules.

« Et quand tu reviendras, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. Il sentit que le blond cherchait son regard et fuit minutieusement les yeux bleu foncé. John laissa échapper un souffle exaspéré :

« Sherlock…

\- Quoi ?

\- … J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire au gamin que j'attrapais par l'épaule quand il se penchait par la fenêtre d'un cinquième étage pour voir s'il était plus fort que la gravité.

\- _Pardon_ ?

\- Je… »

Le blond hésita et Sherlock fronça les sourcils vers le coin du dossier en carton.

« Oui ? demanda-t-il avec acidité.

\- Tu vois quoi, dans le futur ?

\- Mh… Le plan Marshall est prêt à entrer en vigueur, ce qui permettra au pays de commencer à se relever. De plus, un rapprochement de la France, de l'Allemagne et de quelques autres nations proches est en train de s'opérer, au moins sur le plan économique, et je pense qu'il y aura un type d'union politique d'ici peu qui permettra une certaine stabilité dans les relations entr-

\- Dans _ton_ futur, Sherlock, le coupa le blond avec, encore, cette voix exaspérée. Après l'Italie, je veux dire. Qu'est-ce que tu vois dans ta vie.

\- … Question inintéressante, décréta le brun qui n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

\- Qui a pour réponse... ? »

Il plissa les paupières, envoyant un regard noir au pied de la lampe de chevet, parce qu'il ne voulait pas lever les yeux vers John pour le lui adresser. Mais il fut obligé d'y réfléchir. Que voyait-il dans son futur ?

Rien, s'aperçut-il. La réponse était _rien_. Il ne se projetait pas au-delà de l'Italie. Il se demanda quand il avait cessé d'imaginer un lendemain à devoir subir. Il se souvint vaguement avoir pensé qu'il allait s'élever par la musique, quand il avait dix-huit ans. Peut-être pensait-il aussi à la fin de la guerre, quand celle-ci avait eu lieu – mais comment aurait-il pu réellement l'espérer, cette fin, la majeure partie du temps où cela signifiait pour lui le départ de son soldat blond ? Depuis… depuis, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait suffisamment vécu pour se poser la question d'un lendemain agréable.

Il sentit John secouer la tête plus qu'il ne le vit.

« Je pars en Allemagne dans trois jours et je reviens une semaine plus tard. Tu pourras attendre aussi longtemps pour ton voyage là-bas ?

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt à ce que tu reviennes à Nancy, si je pars.

\- Je pars avec toi, crétin. »

Sherlock détacha son regard du plancher pour le lever vers le visage du blond, au-dessus du sien. Il venait de prononcer ces mots sur un ton parfaitement naturel, son expression était la même que toujours, et une sensation indescriptible s'empara stupidement du brun qui détourna les yeux en clignant plusieurs fois des paupières.

« … Ça pourrait être dangereux, chuchota-t-il en sentant la chaleur du ventre du blond contre sa joue, et ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et sa respiration qui soulevait ses côtes contre sa tempe.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins. »

Le large sourire de John était _audible_ , même dans le silence qui dura quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles le violoniste ferma fort les yeux.

« Tu viens dormir, maintenant ? » lui demanda finalement le blond.

Il lui tendait la main. Sherlock la saisit.

.

* * *

 **Merci pour votre passage, à la semaine prochaine pour l'avant-dernière publication sur cette histoire !  
**

Nauss

* * *

 **Hiiiiiiiiistory !**

Quelques infos à donner sur ce chapitre.

Par rapport à la **Shoah** : comme dit dans le chapitre 8, lorsque Sherlock et les autres clients du café lise l'Humanité, on n'est pas dans une conscience de ce qu'étaient vraiment les massacres de masse (pléonasme ?) perpétrés dans les camps d'extermination, et encore moins de ce qu'étaient les conditions de "détention". Rien ne fuite, il y a aussi le déni que j'ai évoqué au même moment, bref beaucoup de raisons pour que ce que Sherlock découvre dans l'attaché-case de John le bouleverse. C'est la première fois qu'il entrevoit la destruction systématique des "indésirables" d'Hitler.

Les **convois** dont il est question ici sont ceux qui ont quitté les camps de prisonniers en France vers des camps de concentration et/ou d'extermination plus à l'est. Ils sont numérotés en gros de 1 à 81 (en gros, parce que 4 d'entre eux n'existent pas en raison d'une erreur de dénomination à l'époque : le 41, 43, 54 et 56). Il en existe d'autres qui n'ont pas reçu de numéro... En gros environ 85 trains contenant en moyenne un millier de juifs sont partis entre 1942 et 1944 de cette façon vers les camps. La majorité aboutira à Auchwitz. A chaque fois, le nombre de survivants par convoi recensé en 1944 varie de 0 à 300, la moyenne se situant autour de 30.

La liste des convois sur laquelle je (wikipedia) me suis basée pour écrire a été émise en 1972 par deux personnes travaillant au Mémorial de la Shoah. Je suis à peu près certaine qu'aucune liste du type de celle que John emmène à Berlin n'existait à l'époque. C'est un long travail d'enquête qui a été mené, et aujourd'hui encore il demeure des traces indiquant qu'un certains nombre d'individus déportés et tués n'ont pu être identifiés. J'ai honteusement détourné la réalité ici, pour les besoins de l'histoire. Parce que parler de la Seconde Guerre mondial pendant 130 000 mots sans pouvoir aborder ce qu'elle avait de plus abjecte et qui n'a été porté aux yeux du grand public que dans les années 1970 ne me paraît juste pas possible, aussi.

* * *

 **Encore merci d'avoir lu !**

 **A très vite !**


	19. Chapitre 10 Partie 2

**Hello les gens !**

 **Je ne sais juste pas quoi vous dire à part un incroyable merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre qui m'ont énormément touchée. Alors incroyablement merci à Louisa74, supernono, odea, Gerlinde, Elegentis, Clélia, Mimi Kitsune, isshehappy, Mana2702 et Nekonya-Myu. Et à Nalou pour ses reviews sur les autres chapitres. Plein de coeurs et d'amour sur vous ! Et je vous répondrai un jour, promis ;)**

 **Pleeeeeeeeeeein de mercis à ma super bêta : Elie Bluebell, mon petit lapin blanc !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Partie 2

.

Lucie était d'une intelligence rare. Sherlock était certain que Lestrade n'avait pas tort quand il disait qu'elle tenait du violoniste plus que de lui-même. Même s'il ne l'expliquait pas. Il avait en tout cas une influence indéniablement positive sur cette petite fille.

Cependant, alors qu'elle boudait et pleurait parce qu'elle avait très bien compris, même si personne ne le lui avait dit, que le départ pour cette nouvelle maison dans ce nouveau pays dont lui parlaient ses parents signifiait qu'elle ne verrait plus le détective, ce dernier songea qu'un enfant moins vif aurait été plus simple à gérer.

John arrivait à la gare de Nancy le lendemain, et Sherlock devait l'y rejoindre pour prendre un autobus qui les mènerait tous deux jusqu'à Nice, d'où un train les déposerait finalement à Rome. Dire au revoir à l'espion sur le quai de la gare, la semaine précédente, avait laissé Sherlock dans un état d'angoisse qu'il n'avait pas su anticiper. Il ne savait rien anticiper quand John était en jeu et c'était absolument insupportable. Très irrationnellement, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à la fois précédente où le blond avait pris un train pour l'Allemagne.

Ils avaient su se dire au revoir pour de vrai, cette fois. Sherlock ne s'était pas enfui de la maison jusqu'à l'heure où il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à supporter de voir John partir. Il était incapable de gérer les adieux, s'était-il aperçu alors que le blond s'était tourné vers le train après un dernier sourire. Sherlock avait attrapé sa manche à ce moment-là, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le wagon, mouvement compulsif qu'il n'avait pu retenir, et John s'était tourné vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. Un regard interrogateur, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Et Sherlock l'avait lâché en détournant les yeux. S'était senti stupide, parce qu'il était stupide de ne pas pouvoir retenir ce genre de geste, d'avoir besoin de plus qu'un sourire devant un train sur un quai de gare pour supporter cette séparation – une semaine, bon sang, une minuscule semaine pendant laquelle _rien_ ne pouvait arriver ; comment pouvait-il être si _faible_ ? Mais John avait secoué la tête avec un sourire en coin, était descendu du marchepied malgré les protestations des voyageurs montés à sa suite et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Tout simplement. Il avait susurré des phrases comme _Je reviens vite_ , _Tu vas me manquer_ et _Attends-moi_. Et Sherlock s'était bêtement trouvé apaisé. Il avait pu le lâcher et le laisser partir.

Lucie, elle, paraissait à des années-lumières de l'idée de le laisser partir. Elle se montrait particulièrement déraisonnable, estimait Sherlock, quand elle alternait les crises de larmes et de bouderie envers lui et, dans la même minute, le besoin compulsif d'envahir ses genoux et de se serrer contre son torse. On attendait tout de même plus de tenue d'une jeune fille de deux ans. Lui, en tout cas, attendait cela, parce qu'il était toujours aussi incapable de dire au revoir que la semaine précédente et que devoir gérer les humeurs de l'enfant en plus de sa propre sensation qui ressemblait atrocement à de l'anxiété devenait beaucoup trop compliqué.

Gregory Lestrade eut l'air de sentir son malaise et prit la petite sur ses propres genoux.

« Arrête de l'embêter, ma puce. On est pas encore partis. Et il viendra nous voir. »

La petite l'observa avec des yeux plissés et plein de ressentiments. Parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop maligne pour ne pas avoir saisi qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans cette visite. Le départ de la petite famille avec Mrs Hudson était prévu pour le courant de la semaine suivante. Sherlock et John ne seraient donc pas de retour sur Nancy avant que leur bateau ne quitte le Havres. Dire « on n'est pas encore partis » à Lucie était aussi malhonnête que de lui dire qu'elle reverrait Sherlock le surlendemain. Et si elle n'avait aucune idée encore de ce que signifiaient réellement « surlendemain » ni « dans un mois, » elle sentait que ce qu'on lui cachait ne lui plairait pas.

Elle fit la moue. Puis se dégagea de l'éternelle écharpe beaucoup trop grande pour elle et la tendit à Sherlock sans un mot.

« C'est la tienne. »

Il avait la nette impression que la petite faisait exprès de rendre tout ça plus difficile. S'enfuir sans dire un mot le temps du départ était quand même beaucoup plus simple à gérer que de supporter ce genre de bêtises. Et, non, ce n'était _absolument pas_ ce qu'il faisait en partant en Italie au moment où sa famille d'adoption – selon les termes totalement abusifs de Mrs Hudson – émigrait aux États-Unis.

Lestrade ne lui avait posé aucune question sur ce voyage subit. Sherlock se demandait régulièrement ce qu'il en savait, ce que John lui avait révélé lorsque le policier et lui s'étaient revus pour la première fois dans la cuisine de Mrs Hudson et que lui était monté pour lire les dossiers secrets. Les yeux de l'homme grisonnant indiquaient clairement qu'il savait que ce voyage n'avait pas grand-chose de touristique. C'était l'un de ces regards que Lestrade lui adressait en ce moment même alors que Sherlock ne parvenait pas à tendre le bras vers le vêtement en laine.

Face à tant de mauvaise volonté de la part de son modèle, la petite ouvrit dédaigneusement la main et l'écharpe tomba en un petit tas d'un bleu et noir usés sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Puis elle se tourna vers son papa, enfouit son nez dans son cou et refusa de répondre à la moindre sollicitation. Quand Sherlock, au moment où les Lestrade s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux, essaya de lui rendre le vêtement, Lucie poussa un cri de colère et pleura en suffoquant, et le brun battit en retraite. Sans un mot, il tendit alors l'écharpe à Katherina qui l'avait prise avec une parole gentille, quelque chose comme « Elle changera d'avis, ne t'en fais pas, » et Sherlock aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire qu'elle change d'avis ou non et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se souvenir de lui et qu'il n'avait pas peur qu'elle l'oublie, que ça n'avait de toute façon aucune importance qu'elle l'oublie ou non, de même que toutes ces personnes qui partaient alors que lui… Il coupa là son train de pensées qui s'attardait sur des questions de plus en plus triviales et futiles. Maudites soient les personnes émotionnelles autour de lui qui le contaminaient.

.

Trouver John à l'heure attendue sur le quai quasiment désert de la gare fut un soulagement indescriptible. Le jour n'était pas encore levé et leur bus partait une vingtaine de minutes plus tard seulement. Alors, cette fois, le blond n'attendit pas de recevoir un regard terriblement angoissé de la part du détective pour le serrer longuement dans ses bras. Au Diable les rares visages choqués tournés vers eux parce que l'étreinte se prolongea une vingtaine de secondes de plus que ce qu'admettaient les mœurs et que Sherlock trouva la peau du blond sous son col pour y blottir son nez. Il n'avait pas craint les regards de Fernand à l'époque où il l'aurait dû. Il n'allait pas se contraindre à ce qu'il était attendu qu'il soit aujourd'hui, à présent que la guerre était finie et que les Allemands et leurs doctrines moyenâgeuses sur l'homosexualité étaient rentrés chez eux. La loi passée par Darlan sur la question en 1942 n'avait pas été abrogée, elle avait été _renforcée_ en 1945, parlant d'atteinte aux mœurs et à la morale, même, mais il n'en avait cure. Quand il voyait son espion devant lui qui lui envoyait un regard confiant et rassurant, il n'imaginait pas pourquoi il devrait se contraindre à quoi que ce soit.

Et puis le blond avait son sac de voyage au flanc alors que l'attaché-case, lui, n'était nulle part en vue.

 _C'est ma dernière mission_.

Ce fut quand le poids qui lui comprimait la poitrine disparut subitement que Sherlock pris conscience de son existence, sans même parvenir à savoir depuis combien de temps il vivait avec.

Lui avait annoncé son départ de l'orchestre au cours de la semaine. Ça avait été subit pour tout le monde, lui compris. Soudain, jouer dans les bars de Nancy – et plus encore dans ce qui avait été le d'Angleterre – n'avait plus eu de sens et lui avait semblé futile. Quoi qu'il advienne, il n'y reprendrait pas sa place de violoniste. Il se demandait même souvent comment il était parvenu à s'adapter au jeu d'un orchestre pendant toutes ces années, tant l'idée lui paraissait absurde aujourd'hui.

Il avait saisi les regards dubitatifs des patrons des cafés comme de ses collègues. Cette ambivalence entre la contrariété de perdre leur premier violon et leur indifférence vis-à-vis de l'être humain qu'il était et qui ne leur manquerait certainement pas. Sherlock sourit en y repensant.

Et sursauta quand il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller à une vingtaine de mètres, alors que John et lui marchaient vers la station d'autobus qui donnait sur la sortie de la gare, place Thiers.

Andresson avançait à pas vifs vers eux.

« Tu allais _vraiment_ partir sans me dire au revoir ? nasilla-t-il sur le ton de l'accusation quand il fut suffisamment proche pour ne pas avoir à crier pour se faire entendre.

\- Oui, » répondit Sherlock avec une certaine incrédulité à ce qu'on lui pose une telle question alors qu'il n'avait prévenu ses employeurs et ses collègues que parce que Lestrade avait insisté à coup de « Ça se fait, Sherlock. » Et parce qu'il avait demandé au tenancier du Chapelier, qui le connaissait depuis quelques années maintenant, de lui garder certaines de ses affaires desquelles il ne voulait pas se séparer mais qu'il ne pourrait amener avec lui en Italie – son violon, notamment.

Philippe Andresson ne parut même pas particulièrement étonné par cette réponse. Il secoua la tête et lui tendit une main. Sherlock la fixa quelque secondes avant de finir par avancer la sienne et la serrer avec une certaine retenue.

« J'imagine que c'est un adieu ? demanda l'ancien policier.

\- J'imagine.

\- Tu as prévu quoi pour la suite ? »

Andresson envoya un regard vers John qui assistait à l'échange en silence. Visiblement, il l'avait reconnu. Quand son regard revint sur Sherlock, ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il n'avait toujours pas de réponse à cette question. John ne la lui avait pas posée depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait évoquée, près de deux semaines plus tôt. Le blond avait eu l'air de savoir que ça ne servirait absolument à rien de relancer ce débat qui, apparemment, ne semblait pas devoir trouver d'issue tout de suite.

John ne la lui posa pas plus quand ils furent montés dans l'autocar, après avoir quitté Philippe Andresson sur une dernière poignée de main qui laissa visiblement l'ex-flic particulièrement ému – il avait tenu à le remercier, _encore_ , de l'avoir vraisemblablement sauvé du STO en 1943, comme si tout ça avait encore la moindre signification.

Ils étaient seuls dans l'autobus lorsque celui-ci quitta la périphérie de la ville vers six heures trente. John avait posé sa main sur la cuisse du brun qui, lui, regardait par la fenêtre les champs aussi obscurs que le ciel, déchirés par quelques arbres plus noirs encore, dont les branches dégarnies dessinaient des éclairs à la lueur faible du croissant de lune. Le voyage se prolongea dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il demande enfin :

« À quoi vont servir les documents que tu as laissés à Berlin ? »

Sherlock sentit le regard du blond sur son visage mais ne décrocha pas les yeux d'une maison solitaire au loin, dont la masse sombre se détachait sur le ciel.

« À Berlin même, je pense qu'ils serviront d'éléments à charge contre les hommes qui doivent être jugés pour leurs crimes. Si ça arrive un jour... Pour les copies faites à Paris, je crois que ça permettra à des familles d'en savoir un peu plus, peut-être, sur un proche qui a disparu sans qu'elles sachent ce qui lui est arrivé. S'il a été déporté. Ou s'il a pu fuir, peut-être, s'il ne figure sur aucune liste…

\- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Sherlock sur un ton pressant qui le contraria, alors qu'il percevait combien la réponse à cette question l'angoissait.

\- … _'Pourquoi faire'_ quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça leur apportera de savoir ? »

À la lisière de son champ de vision, il vit le regard s'intensifier, le visage de John qui semblait surpris, puis qui cherchait à formuler quelque chose. La main du blond se fit plus ferme, enveloppante sur sa cuisse.

« Pour savoir sans rester dans le flou à se poser des questions toute leur vie. Pour intégrer ça à leur identité, à leur histoire, parce que ça fait partie d'eux. Comprendre contre qui être en colère, peut-être, aussi. Pour pouvoir faire leur deuil en sachant un peu mieux ce qui s'est passé, même si c'est dur à entendre, et pouvoir se reconstruire ensuite. »

Sherlock resta silencieux. La main John chercha la sienne, poing compressé sur son ventre sans qu'il en ait eu conscience jusque-là. Il détendit ses doigts sous ceux du blond, qui s'y entremêlèrent.

Il avait toujours les yeux sur le paysage quand il demanda soudain :

« C'est toi qui a dénoncé Lestrade, n'est-ce pas ? En juillet 42. »

Il sentit le blond se raidir à côté de lui. Il tourna son visage vers lui pour lui permettre de le lire. De lire qu'il ne s'énerverait pas. Qu'il n'était pas en colère. Il poursuivit même, avant que John n'ouvre la bouche pour se défendre :

« Lestrade avait compris que tu n'étais pas seulement un individu qui remettait les ordres et la politique d'Hitler en question, mais que tu avais un rôle plus grand que celui-là. Quand je suis venu dans son bureau, l'avant-veille de la rafle manquée, tu étais là pour lui dire que la rafle en question aurait lieu d'ici peu. Tu ne savais pas encore à quelle date exacte – ça, tu n'as pu que lui communiquer le lendemain, raison pour laquelle nous n'avons eu que douze heures pour faire fuir les juifs menacés : le faire trop tôt aurait été suspect et trop visible. Et je suis arrivé dans le bureau, et j'ai appris à Lestrade qu'on l'associait au _Lorraine Insoumise_ et… et il m'a viré pour te dire qu'il ferait passer le maximum de concernés en zone libre, et, perdu pour perdu, que tu devrais le dénoncer et être celui qui l'arrête, ensuite, afin que sa chute te serve dans ton travail de renseignements… En te permettant de gagner l'estime de tes supérieur et, peut-être, une promotion. Ce qui a fini par arriver. »

Sherlock se tut, ses yeux baissés, à présent, sur ses doigts entrelacés à ceux du blond. Il raffermit sa prise sur la main dorée. Ce jour-là avait été tellement difficile, pour lui. L'attente avec la famille hongroise dans son appartement. Le voyage jusqu'à la gare. L'embrassade de Lestrade, quelques heures plus tôt, et l'annonce de Johann-le-soldat-allemand, le lendemain, qui avait dû l'emmener aux fers. John qui avait dû jouer ce jeu… Le brun songea qu'il en aurait été incapable. Se sacrifier pour ces personnes inconnues, pour une cause supérieure, comme l'avait fait Lestrade… Participer à ce jeu de dupe en menant à ce qui pouvait être sa mort une personne qui, à défaut d'être un ami, était un individu qui inspirait le respect, comme avait dû le faire John. C'était étrangement désagréable d'être entouré de héros quand on n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que se _cacher_ toute sa vie.

« Sherlock, l'appela finalement le blond après quelques minutes de silence pour que le brun lève le regard vers lui. Je ne sais pas s'il te l'a déjà dit, mais tu sais ce que Lestrade m'a confié au moins deux fois, quand j'ai dû l'arrêter il y a six ans et pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, quand tu étais à l'étage alors qu'on discutait en bas ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, trancha Sherlock, parce que, vraiment il ne voulait pas de la pitié de John, ni de celle de Lestrade à travers son amant.

\- Il m'a dit que quand il a sorti d'une cellule pleine d'individus destinés à travailler de force en Allemagne un petit con qui avait l'air de tout savoir mieux que tout le monde et qui brûlait d'énergie contre l'immense injustice qu'était cette guerre, l'occupation et le gouvernement de Vichy, c'est là qu'il s'est aperçu qu'il devait absolument _agir_ avec le pouvoir relatif que lui donnait son poste. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de laisser un gosse sans la moindre protection tenir tête à des SS et risquer sa vie pour ce qu'il croyait juste, alors que lui avait des contacts et une position qui lui permettaient d'avoir un impact d'une façon ou d'une autre sur tout ça et qu'il ne les utilisait pas.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, cracha le brun. Si ce n'avait pas été moi, ça aurait été un autre incident mineur qui lui aurait fait prendre conscience qu'il devait agir. On parle de _Lestrade_.

\- Oui, mais à quel moment ? Après juillet 1942, et alors Nancy aurait eu une véritable rafle en plus des deux qui ont fonctionné ? Et, Sherlock, tu sais pourquoi il a commencé à regarder de mon côté et à _exig_ _er_ que je sois son interlocuteur principal ?

\- Pour te surveiller vis-à-vis de moi ? ricana l'interpellé avec amertume.

\- Parce que _tu_ me faisais _confiance_. Et que même s'il y a toujours eu un antagonisme entre lui et moi, il me faisait confiance aussi. Grâce à toi. Alors je _sais_ que tu détestes qu'on te dise que tu es un héros, mais accepte au moins d'être le type qui a inspiré le Chef de Police Gregory Lestrade, médaillé des Justes parmi la Nation, et qui a permis à un espion britannique de devenir capitaine dans l'armée d'Hitler. »

Sherlock ne répliqua pas. Il fuit le sourire assuré de John en perdant à nouveau son regard par la fenêtre. Il frissonna tout juste quand son amant déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue, lui susurrant un « Je te jure que c'est la vérité » à son oreille. Puis il laissa sa tempe se poser contre le front du blond.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus alors que l'autocar s'emplissait petit à petit de passagers à chacun de ses rares arrêts dans une grande ville puis dans une autre. Bras contre bras, leurs doigts enlacés et globalement dissimulés entre eux aux yeux de ceux qui ne comptaient pas, John lisait le journal d'une main et Sherlock regardait toujours par la fenêtre. Le jour eut le temps de se lever sur un soleil de fin d'hiver qui réchauffait doucement l'intérieur du véhicule à travers les fenêtres et apposait ses rayons encore timides de début mars sur les vignes à perte de vue. Il se fit de plus en plus assuré à mesure qu'ils descendaient vers le sud et que le paysage évoluait, les oliviers envahissant peu à peu les vergers.

Le train de nuit quitta la gare de Nice vers vingt-trois heures. John s'endormit assez rapidement sur sa couchette, mais Sherlock ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé un œil quand ils ralentirent et finirent par s'arrêter en gare de Rome. Le brun resta assis une minute entière, le regard dans le vide, alors que les moteurs avaient déjà été arrêtés. Puis il se leva pour serrer l'épaule de John. Ce dernier s'éveilla, observa le paysage de la gare immobile à l'extérieur, puis son regard revint au visage de Sherlock.

Quelques minutes de plus et ils descendaient ensemble sur un quai que Sherlock avait foulé près de treize ans auparavant. La chaleur était déjà écrasante malgré l'heure relativement précoce.

.

Ils retrouvèrent la femme avec qui les services secrets britanniques avaient eu contact pendant ces six dernières années dans un grand bâtiment d'inspiration grecque dont la pierre blanche meurtrie, comme le reste de la ville, par les blessures des fusils d'assauts et du mortier se faisait le témoin du conflit qui s'était achevé seulement deux ans plus tôt en Europe.

John avait pris soin de la contacter quelques jours avant de quitter la France pour l'Allemagne et avait convenu d'un rendez-vous pour le jour-même de leur arrivée. Il avait compris que Sherlock ne souhaiterait clairement pas faire de tourisme en attendant.

La belle brune qu'ils ne connaissaient que sous le nom d'Anthea, puisque, contrairement à Mirko-Fausto, elle avait eu l'excellente idée de ne pas donner son nom réel à ses interlocuteurs anglais, avait les traits caractéristiques de la femme italienne, de ses épais cheveux noirs à ses lourdes paupières qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être fardées pour rendre séducteurs ses grands yeux très foncés dans lesquels la pupille se confondait avec l'iris. Une étincelle d'intelligence y brûlait. Sherlock avait l'intuition que devait souvent s'y mêler l'éclat malicieux d'un humour acerbe. Quand elle les accueillit, cependant, son regard n'était rien d'autre que sérieux et empli de cette tristesse qu'on ne partageait instinctivement qu'avec les personnes qu'on savait pouvoir la comprendre.

 _Amante_ , comprit immédiatement le brun. Il fut ravi, fugacement, de voir que même dans la mort Mirko-Fausto pouvait encore le surprendre.

Parce qu'il était mort. C'était indéniable. Un regard tel que celui de cette femme ne pouvait pas introduire une autre nouvelle que celle-là.

« Il signore è Scergliocchi, » dit la brune avec un hochement de tête. Ce n'était pas une question, quand bien même John n'avait mentionné à aucun moment le nom de celui qui l'accompagnerait.

« _Sherlock_ , la corrigea le brun, en Anglais. Scergliocchi n'existe plus.

\- Comme beaucoup d'autres, » sourit-elle avec tristesse en utilisant la même langue.

Ils la suivirent dans un bureau spacieux qui respirait le silence studieux et le raffinement. Très rangé. Très Mycroft.

L'entretien ne se prolongea pas très longtemps. Elle était entrée au service de Mirko-Fausto Olomese, leur apprit-elle, en 1938 en tant que secrétaire. Lui venait d'intégrer le Clubba Diogeneso. L'arrivée de l'un comme de l'autre avait été regardée avec circonspection. Son supérieur parce qu'il était du Sud – pire, Sicilien, issue de cette île sur laquelle ne vivaient rien d'autres que des campagnards arriérés ou des mafieux – et faisait pourtant preuve d'une intelligence et d'une finesse que personne autour de lui n'égalait ; et Anthea parce qu'une femme n'aurait pas dû être embauchée à un poste qui, visiblement, était bien plus important que celui de seule secrétaire. Mycroft, par l'intermédiaire de sa position stratégique dans des organes décisionnels du pays, avait pu entrer en contact avec les service secrets britanniques. Anthea l'avait conseillé sur les relations à entretenir et celles à éviter, notamment, elle-même familière des individus à qui ils avaient eu affaire, même si elle ne révéla pas à John et Sherlock ce qui lui permettait d'avoir ces connaissances. Sherlock, cependant, sentait dans son attitude et ses expressions qu'elle avait grandi entourée d'individus peu recommandables, assimilable à la Mafia, si ce n'était elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, Mycroft et elle avaient œuvré dans l'ombre tout à la fois du Gouvernement et du Clubba qui abritait nombre de fascistes. Néanmoins, certains de leurs collègues ou supérieurs – les notions de hiérarchies parurent très floues à Sherlock sans qu'Anthea ne ressente le besoin de les expliciter – étaient eux aussi engagés dans la cause anti-fasciste et œuvraient dans le même sens qu'eux. C'étaient ces personnes qui avaient permis à la jeune femme de garder son rôle sous couvert d'être l'assistante de l'un d'entre eux alors même qu'elle reprenait la fonction officieuse de l'aîné de Sherlock, quand ce dernier avait disparu.

Et ils auraient eu grand tort de ne pas le faire, songeait le brun : la jeune femme interprétait les messages en morse qui lui arrivaient en même temps qu'elle leur expliquait son histoire, et y répondait tout aussi distraitement alors que, de ce que Sherlock parvenait à en décoder dans un même travail de double-tâche, les informations qu'ils relayaient étaient à la fois complexes et délicates.

« J'ai eu de la chance. Ce n'était pas la bonne période pour être une femme vive et imaginative en Italie. Mirko-Fausto m'a permis d'être cette personne dans ma vie de tous les jours. Jamais il n'a dit un mot à propos de la place qui, selon beaucoup d'autres, aurait dû être la mienne, auprès d'un mari, d'enfants et d'une maison à tenir, avait-elle fini par déclarer dans un sourire mélancolique et plein d'une gratitude qui ne leur était pas destinée.

\- Comment avez-vous pu rester à ce poste alors que vous aviez été la secrétaire d'un homme que le gouvernement italien a fait… enfin, commença John sans parvenir à terminer sa question alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Sherlock.

\- _Assassiner_ , John. Le mot que tu cherches est _assassiner._ Et mon frère et son associée étaient bien trop intelligents pour que le gouvernement ait jamais su qu'ils étaient subversifs. À vrai dire, Mycroft faisait vraisemblablement partie du gouvernement même et avait une influence considérable en ce qui concernait certaines décisions sur le plan international, sans même que la majeure partie du gouvernement ne connaisse réellement son existence. C'est dans l'ombre et très à distance qu'on tire le plus facilement les ficelles qui articulent les personnalités publiques.

\- Alors… si ce n'est pas le gouvernement de Mussolini, c'est à cause de... »

Une fois de plus, le blond ne termina pas sa phrase. Parce qu'il savait. Tout comme Sherlock l'avait compris dès qu'ils avaient aperçu la brune. Cette dernière baissa un regard froncé sur son bureau.

« Il y a eu un incendie chez lui, une nuit. J'avais déjà compris qu'il existait des parts d'ombre à son passé et à la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté la Sicile. Il… n'a pas pu sortir de la maison. L'incendie était très clairement criminel. »

L'amertume et la colère percèrent dans la voix d'Anthea. Une colère qui, visiblement, n'avait pas faibli en six années, et Sherlock sentit une bouffée d'affection – oui, d'affection – pour la femme. Plus encore quand elle ajouta :

« Inutile de préciser que les hommes à l'origine de cet incendie ont été débusqués et interrogés jusqu'à ce que je sois bien certaine de détenir le nom de tous les commanditaires de cet acte abject.

\- Et, commença John avec lenteur, que sont devenus lesdits commanditaires ?

\- J'ai tranché vif un bras de la mafia sicilienne, au cours des dernières années, si cela peut vous répondre – sur mes temps de loisir, bien entendu. De nombreuses Famiglie ont vu leur contingent largement réduit et la Cosa Nostra se porte plus pâle qu'aux heures les plus sévères du début du fascisme. J'admets avoir réglé dans la foulée quelques autres affaires personnelles, au passage. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que la Mafia sicilienne renaîtra rapidement de ses cendres – et je n'avais aucunement le désir de l'anéantir, de toute façon. Garder des contacts avec des personnes si faciles à manipuler dès lors que des intérêts politiques et économiques sont en jeu est toujours une idée profitable. Néanmoins, les individus impliqués dans l'incendie ne sont plus en état de nuire aujourd'hui... À part-, reprit-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

\- À part deux frères qui ont disparu avant que vous ne puissiez les trouver et que vous n'êtes jamais parvenue à localiser par la suite, » compléta Sherlock à sa place.

Il vit John acquiescer à côté de lui. Il se sentit particulièrement satisfait de savoir que le blond avait lui aussi compris.

« J'en déduis qu'eux vous ont trouvé ? gronda la brune avec un regard sombre.

\- En août 1942, oui, répondit froidement John. Mis hors d'état de nuire le soir même où ils sont apparus. »

Anthea adressa à l'espion britannique un hochement de tête avec un sourire féroce et entendu que le concerné lui rendit. Était-ce ce qu'il advenait des personnes que les Holmes acceptaient dans leur orbite ? se demanda Sherlock. Des guerriers à la morale implacable et inflexible, prêts à dispenser la mort si la cause qu'ils poursuivaient l'exigeait ? _Comme si tu avais besoin de te poser la question_ , songea Sherlock en posant un regard chaleureux sur son espion.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur la brune, cependant. Une question restait sans réponse, et il avait besoin de savoir, après six ans. Tout en ayant peur de la réponse, maintenant qu'il _savait_ que Mycroft était réellement mort.

« Il m'a envoyé une lettre, en octobre 1940. Mirko-Fausto. Comme tous les mois. Mais je n'ai pas pu la lire, et ça a été la dernière. J'ai… longtemps pensé qu'elle contenait des informations qui m'auraient permis de comprendre sa disparition, si elle n'avait pas été rendue illisible. Est-ce que vous savez si c'est le cas ? Est-ce qu'elle contenait d'autres choses que Mycroft aurait pu vouloir me communiquer, dans le cas où il savait sa vie menacée ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, répondit prudemment la jeune femme après quelques secondes d'hésitation et de réflexion, son regard se faisant compatissant. Je savais qu'il entretenait une correspondance avec vous. Mais il ne me l'a jamais fait lire. Il ne m'a pas non plus parlé d'une quelconque menace qu'il aurait pressentie à l'époque, et le fait que ces assassins soient arrivés à leurs fins me fait penser qu'il n'était pas lui-même au courant de ce qui planait au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Je comprends. »

Sherlock hocha la tête. Ça faisait… mal ? Étrange, en tout cas. Étrange de voir combien il avait été stupide de s'attacher à cette lettre, à un contenu potentiel qui lui aurait expliquer quelque chose. D'avoir cru à cause d'elle, sans vouloir l'admettre, que Mycroft était toujours en vie quelque part, mais qu'il ne savait juste pas où. C'était stupide, puisque cette lettre avait été basique, banale, simplement illisible, et que comme quand lui avait été surpris par les Siciliens à Nancy, Mycroft n'avait jamais même su qu'il était menacé par eux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

C'était douloureux, aussi, parce qu'il lui semblait qu'il était injuste que la mort de Mycroft soit aussi _simple_. Son frère aurait dû avoir vécu une épopée. Avoir tenté de se protéger de ses ennemis en se cachant habilement le temps de pouvoir répliquer, en mettant Sherlock dans la confidence de son plan par un message codé. Un plan héroïque duquel il aurait oublié un détail qui serait devenu faille, et dans lequel ses assaillants abjects l'auraient achevé avec lâcheté et perversité. Mais non. Mycroft était mort dans un bête incendie qu'il n'avait pas su prévoir – dont il n'avait peut-être même pas eu le temps de deviner qui en étaient les fomenteurs. Sans en avoir touché un mot à son frère auparavant. Comme cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe quel être humain _normal._

Ils furent rapidement remerciés, après cela. Anthea eut l'air très franche quand elle les salua en disant combien elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin rencontré le petit frère de Mirko-Fausto, dont ce dernier avait peu parlé mais qui, toujours, avait peuplé ses silences, d'après elle. Et d'avoir vu qu'il était en bonne compagnie. Sa poignée de main fut ferme et Sherlock put voir, quand la brune serra celle de John, combien elle avait fait une forte impression à ce dernier.

« Elle m'a fait penser à ma sœur, » lui glissa le blond alors qu'ils marchaient silencieusement depuis dix minutes vers l'hôtel où ils avaient pris le temps de déposer leurs affaires auparavant.

Et, juste comme ça, alors que le soleil aride aplatissait la pollution sur la ville en ce début de mars particulièrement chaud et qu'ils venaient de prendre une ruelle étroite et ombragée d'un commun accord pour lui échapper, la douleur percuta le brun qui s'arrêta net au milieu de la voie déserte. John lui jeta un coup d'œil. Puis il prit sa main droite dans les deux siennes et la serra avec force.

« Je suis désolé pour ton frère, dit-il avec une telle tristesse pour lui dans la voix que Sherlock était certain qu'il aurait dû réagir par de la violence mais que, comme c'était John, ça allait.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il à la place, la voix aussi blanche que son esprit l'avait été depuis qu'il avait vu le regard de la brune pour la première fois. Je le savais déjà.

\- Je sais, murmura le blond tout en le prenant dans ses bras. Je suis désolé quand même. »

Alors, Sherlock accepta de comprendre que savoir quelque chose n'empêchait pas d'être écrasé par l'information lorsque celle-ci était confirmée.

.

Sherlock avait besoin de se sentir, ce soir-là. De sentir son corps, d'équilibrer la douleur qui le déchirait patiemment et méthodiquement de l'intérieur par celle qu'il aurait pu se voir infligée à l'extérieur. Mais John, lui, décida d'être prévenant et d'user de toujours plus de douceur à mesure que son amant cherchait à se blesser sur lui. Le médecin ne céda à aucune de ses velléités et continua de le prendre avec tendresse et la ferme intention de ne pas être en position de se demander une seconde s'il était en train de lui faire mal. Et, lorsque les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules sur les joues de Sherlock et que celui-ci le supplia de ne pas s'arrêter entre deux respirations trop bruyantes, il lui obéit en l'embrassant longuement, certain que la douleur n'était pas physique.

Quand ils s'étreignirent finalement, restant longuement immobiles, les bras forts de John autour de son torse trop blanc et trop maigre, Sherlock sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine qui s'apaisait. Enfin. Après des années, lui semblait-il. Et il fut heureux, dans son épuisement qui lui fit oublier de censurer sa pensée, que son corps soit dans cet état d'apathie seulement agréable qui suivait un orgasme administré avec douceur. Dans un état physique qui s'accordait enfin avec ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui.

Un baiser déposé sur la clavicule qui taquinait son souffle. La peau de John était salée de transpiration et de la saveur naturelle du blond. Un second baiser dans le cou doré. Sherlock décela également au médecin un goût de futur.

Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais rien sentit d'aussi bon sous ses lèvres.

.

* * *

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu !**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue (TRISTESSE ABSOLUE)**

 **Des bisous !**

Nauss

* * *

 **Un peu d'Histoire :**

Pas très long, pour le coup :

La **Loi Darlan sur l'homosexualité** passée en 1942, il me semble en avoir parlé dans les notes historiques d'un chapitre précédent : elle pénalise les actes homosexuels entre un individu mineur de moins de 21 ans et un individu majeur (la loi ne précise rien pour le cas où le nombre de participants serait supérieur à deux, mais j'imagine que ça revient au même, tant qu'il y avait un mineur dans le tas). La loi en question a en effet été renforcée en 1945, à la libération, alors qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle serait abrogée avec le reste des lois qui ont été passées sous Pétain dans la lignée de l'idéologie Hitlérienne. Mais non, le tout premier Etat européen à avoir dépénalisé l'homosexualité 150 ans plus tôt reprend une position répressive sur la question. Léger retour en arrière historique sur la législation autour des actes homosexuels (je vous avais dit dans un des premiers chapitres que cette histoire serait "prétexte" à développer la question de pénalisation de l'homosexualité ;) ) :

\- La période réjouissante du Moyen-Âge voit les individus homosexuels condamnés à mort s'ils sont confondus. Les prêtres les exorcisent parce qu'ils sont convaincus qu'ils sont possédés par un démon.

\- Pendant la période des Lumières, Voltaire et Montesquieu notamment remettent en question le caractère antinaturel de l'homosexualité. En 1789, le crime de sodomie est retiré du Code de l'Instruction Criminelle, et l'homosexualité totalement dépénalisée en 1791.

\- Pourtant, au XIXe siècle, l'homosexualité est considérée comme une maladie mentale (c'est rigolo : à une époque où la religion est au centre de la vie, on accuse Satan, et lorsque c'est la science qui se met à gouverner le monde, on accuse les individus différents d'être malades dans leur tête. Je trouve ça assez significatif de l'évolution de la pensée humaine, et particulièrement représentatif ici où c'est le même type de personnes qui est concerné par l'un puis par l'autre. Bref).

\- Le 6 août 1942, l'homosexualité est de nouveau pénalisée dans une certaine mesure en France. Elle n'aura jamais cessé de l'être en Allemagne et au Royaume-Uni, notamment. En 1945, c'est l'outrage pudique aux moeurs et à la pudeur qui est pénalisée par deux individus de même sexe ayant visiblement une relation plus qu'amicale, et sanctionné comme tel. A noter : si l'idéologie nazie vis-à-vis de l'homosexualité s'est si bien installée en France, c'est que, malgré la dépénalisation à la Révolution, l'Europe reste foncièrement homophobe (fait qui incombe aux doctrines chrétiennes telles qu'elles ont été utilisées pendant le Moyen-Âge jusqu'à nos jours).

(En Allemagne, étrangement, la bataille pour les droits des homosexuels a été forte dès le début du XXe siècle alors que la scène homosexuelle était riche, et le paragraphe 175 a presque été aboli à plusieurs reprises, avec des personnalités connues qui ont signé la pétition lancée par un certain Magnus Hirschfeld. Mais la presse de gauche, pour discréditer le mouvement d'Hitler, s'est emparée en 1932 de l'information quant à l'appartenance du chef de la section d'assaut (SA) nazie à l'Union pour les Droits de l'Homme, mouvement homosexuel créé sous la République de Weimar : le bruit sourut donc que les nazis se mariaient apparemment très bien avec les homos (et le jeu de mot est mauvais mais involontaire à l'origine, donc je laisse ça comme ça à la relecture), et qu'homosexualité et nazisme seraient en fait intimement liés. Petit jeu de la presse très dommageable pour la représentation des gays, donc, d'autant que l'image du "traître homosexuel" pendant la première guerre mondiale et l'entre-deux-guerres était apparemment présente aussi... En Allemagne, on voit donc une certaine confusion naître (et, apparemment, demeurer encore aujourd'hui dans certains esprits) entre nazi et homo (non non, ceci n'est PAS une blague), et un amalgame tout bizarre entre homoérotisme, culte de l'apologie masculine, culte de la virilité et homosexualité. En fait, la camaraderie masculine exaltée au sein des Jeunesses Hitlériennes, de la SA et de la SS (échelon de protection) ont permis ces confusions, de même que la représentation de héros fantasmés de l'Etat viril sous forme de statues d'éphèbe hypermusclés et tout un pataquès d'hommes nus et séduisants. Parallèlement à ça, Himmler construisait sa pensée radicalement homophobe, surtout que l'homo, traître et qui ne se laissait pas enfermé par des questions de sexe, de genre et d'âge pour vivre sa vie, était une épine dans le pied délicat du second d'Hitler puisqu'il remettait en question ce sur quoi se basait la société hypernormalisée et hypernormalisante de l'Etat totalitariste nazi. Je pourrais continuer longtemps là-dessus, en vrai, parce que ça me passionne un peu, mais je me contenterai de vous dire que Berlin était connue comme "la capitale homosexuelle" sous la République de Weimar (avant le Troisième Reich, donc) malgré le paragraphe 175 déjà en vigueur, pour ses nombreux bals travestis, lieux de rencontres homo et scènes gay en général, et je trouve ça beau. Pour plus d'info, qui vous en diront aussi beaucoup sur la déportation des homosexuels français pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, que je n'ai pas encore lu en entier mais je me le réserve pour plus tard : l'article de Florence Tamagne, _La déportation des homosexuels durant la seconde guerre mondiale,_ accessible ici : www. cairn. info/ article. php?ID_ARTICLE=RETM_239_0077 &DocId=38799 (oui, c'est chiant, on peut pas copier-coller, mais y'a un moteur de recherche sur le site du cairn, je pense que vous pourrez le retrouver facilement).

Retour à la législation française : )

\- En 1960, l'homosexualité est considérée comme un fléau social contre lequel il faut absolument se battre. Le 25 Novembre 1960, la peine encourue est doublée pour l'atteinte aux moeurs publiques et à la pudeur.

\- En 1968, la France adopte la classification de l'OMS (Organisation Mondiale de la Santé) qui désigne l'homosexualité comme une maladie mentale. En plus, en France, ce n'est pas le nazisme qui est amalgamé à l'homosexualité, à cette époque, mais la pédophilie. Au passage, "PD" ne vient pas de "pédophile", nop nop nop, mais de "pédéraste" qui renvoie à la Grèce antique où les jeunes hommes étaient introduits aux principes de l'amour physique par des hommes plus âgés, considérés comme des instructeurs.

\- En 1981, l'homosexualité est retirée des maladies mentales en France (il faudra attendre 1990 pour que l'OMS fasse de même, et cela perdurera encore longtemps en Italie). Le 4 août 1981, sont amnistiés les individus accusés d'outrages publiques à la pudeur et aux mœurs dans le cadre de l'homosexualité. En 1982, la loi de la dépénalisation totale de l'homosexualité est adoptée. Il y a trente-cinq ans, donc...

\- Et comme vous le savez certainement, que vous ayez vécu ça de l'intérieur de la France ou vu cette débâcle en tant que Belge ou Suisse ou autre francophone, il aura fallu attendre le 13 mai 2013 pour que soit adoptée la loi dite du "mariage pour tous", qui ouvre le mariage aux couples homosexuels en France, dans un débat haineux et assez irrationnel.

Pour en revenir à l'époque qui nous intéresse : les homosexuels persécutés par les nazis ont mis des années à en parler. Il faut attendre les années 70 pour que certains le fassent. Ce n'est qu'en 2001 qu'un homme politique (Lionel Jospin) a reconnu que les homos font partie des "victimes du nazisme" : ce statut était refusé aux homos déportés avant, contrairement aux déportés politiques ou pour d'autres raisons. De fait, les gays ont continué d'être réprimés par tous les états européens après la seconde guerre mondiale alors que les autres lois édictées pour nuire aux indésirables du Troisième Reich ont été abrogées, et les personnes qu'elles visaient ont été réhabilitées. Il existe à travers les monde quelques oeuvres qui rendent hommage aux déportés LGBT de la seconde guerre mondiale. Au Danemark, aux Pays-Bas, en Allemagne... Pas en France qui a pourtant participé activement à la déportation en général.

Attention : à travers ce récapitulatif rapide, je ne dresse pas un procès à un individu ou à un autre, à une société ou à une autre, à une idéologie ou à une autre. Mes idées ne regardent que moi, même si je pense qu'elles sont quasi palpables autant dans cette note historique que dans cette histoire que j'ai écrite. MAIS il est des choses qui font partie de notre vie, qui ont un impact sur nos semblables, si ce n'est sur nous-mêmes, et ce qui s'est passé il y a des centaines et/ou des dizaines d'années a une influence sur ce qu'on est et vit aujourd'hui. Alors il me semble primordial de simplement _savoir_ certaines choses, ou au moins d'avoir croisé des informations qui, si on ne les retient pas in extenso, nous permettent malgré tout d'ajuster notre vision du monde, des autres et de ce qui nous entoure. Alors je vous partage ces informations-là parce que, personnellement, elles m'ont intéressée et semblé importantes.

.

J'avais dit que ce serait court, me suis trompée ;)

Des bisous à tous et à toutes, merci encore d'avoir lu !

Nauss


	20. Epilogue

**É** **pilogue :**

La lumière bleutée de la Lune donnait à la peau de John une couleur irréelle, alors qu'elle dessinait les contours de son corps, comme si la silhouette nue de l'ex-espion, étendu sur le ventre, les côtes régulièrement soulevées par une respiration lente, était irisée par une lueur un peu magique. Sherlock suivait du bout de ses longs doigts les courbes et les angles qu'elle mettait ainsi en valeur, depuis quelques secondes, et rien que ces effleurements suffisaient à faire naître sur cet épiderme parfait des grains de chair de poule. Et comme l'épiderme de John Watson n'était pas _tout_ ce qu'il y avait de parfait chez cet homme et que l'entièreté de son être était globalement irréprochable, le Britannique émit dans son sommeil un son qui mélangeait grognement approbateur et gémissement.

Sherlock cligna des yeux en avisant le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Il avait cessé de se demander _pourquoi_ un homme tel que John Watson le trouvait digne de ce qu'il qualifiait de son amour. Il avait appris que remettre cela en question provoquait chez le blond une grande tristesse. Pour Sherlock, avait compris ce dernier. De la tristesse que lui ne puisse pas comprendre ce que son soldat lui trouvait et qui le faisait rester depuis si longtemps à ses côtés.

Il avait cessé de se demander _pourquoi_ John l'aimait et c'était devenu un fait. Duquel il s'étonnait très souvent, ressentant une joie assez incroyable, presque douloureuse, quand il pensait qu'il avait le blond auprès de lui depuis trois ans déjà sans que, jamais, il n'ait été question qu'ils se séparent même quelques semaines. Mais un fait immuable, qui le rendait la cible des sourires éclatants et fiers du blond – car si ses rictus ironiques et sarcastiques étaient toujours présents, John ne lui adressait jamais que ses sourires _heureux_ , dont le nombre avait crû de façon exponentielle depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, deux ans après la guerre. Cible de son admiration, aussi. Cible de son autorité quand John décidait qu'il ne se comportait pas tel qu'un être humain sensible était censé le faire, que ce soit envers lui ou un tiers.

Ce soir était un de ces moments où, après une étreinte et des baisers qui les avaient laissés épuisés et amoureux et endormis pendant quelques minutes – John plus longtemps que lui, visiblement -, Sherlock se répétait une fois encore combien il avait de la chance d'être tombé sur cet homme au milieu d'un conflit dont il n'avait même pas su combien il était abject au moment où il l'avait vécu.

En papillonnant des yeux pour tenter de voir net – un voile trouble et inexplicable s'était posé sur ses yeux, pendant quelques instants – il se leva pour se rendre à la fenêtre. En contrebas s'étendait la cour de la ferme-auberge dans laquelle ils étaient logés, dans la banlieue de la capitale belge. Une des nombreuses bâtisses agricoles qui les avaient accueillis ces trois dernières années, pour quelques jours ou quelques semaines, selon, et dans lesquelles ils – John – avaient apporté leur main d'œuvre en échange du gîte et du couvert. Lorsqu'ils étaient restés dans de simples auberges, le blond avait fait la plonge et Sherlock joué du violon s'il y en avait un dans l'établissement, de l'harmonica sinon, dans la salle de restauration pour les clients.

Ils avaient parfois dû passer la nuit dehors, aussi, quand la chance n'avait pas mis d'habitant serviable sur leur chemin, qu'ils n'avaient vraiment plus d'argent et que les aubergistes du coins n'acceptaient pas les menus services pour paiement. Ça n'avait pas été si désagréable que ça quand c'était arrivé dans des régions méditerranéennes. Lorsqu'ils avaient dû dormir sur les pavés d'Amsterdam en février 1950, cependant, ils avaient tous les deux cru qu'ils ne verraient pas le jour arriver – ils avaient tant aimé cette ville, malgré cela, les bâtiments splendides, l'atmosphère libérée et joyeuse qui y régnait, les lumières rouges qui les avaient menés à des mystères dont ils ne soupçonnaient pas l'existence.

Sherlock ouvrit la fenêtre. Bruxelles, comme une amante endormie par une chaude nuit d'un été indien qui tirait sur sa fin, caressa sa peau de son souffle et Sherlock essaya d'entendre les secrets qu'elle lui murmurait. Tout était silencieux, cependant. C'était agréable. Il lui semblait que cela résonnait avec ce qu'il était parvenu à devenir, enfin. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui à la forme du blond qui remuait légèrement sur le lit. Toujours éteint, cependant, vit le brun avec une satisfaction vaguement coupable. Le paysan qui les laissait occuper cette chambre en fermant les yeux sur ce qu'il ne pouvait que deviner de leur relation avait glissé une cigarette au brun, plus tôt dans la soirée, quand il l'avait vu regarder son tabac avec des yeux brillants. Sherlock observa avec révérence le tube qu'il tenait entre le pouce et l'index, puis l'alluma en inspirant immédiatement une profonde goulée. Il toussa quand la fumée âcre du tabac brun s'engouffra dans sa trachée. Le violoniste s'était habitué au tabac blond des Américains, pendant ces deux petites années qui avaient séparé le retour de Lestrade de celui de John et ce dernier avait veillé au grain, par la suite, pour qu'il n'ait accès à _aucun_ moment à la moindre substance potentiellement addictive – Sherlock soupçonnait Lestrade d'avoir évoqué la question de la morphine avec le Britannique.

Il observa longuement ce dernier en fumant lentement, tourné vers l'intérieur, et se tordant le cou chaque fois qu'il devait souffler par la fenêtre. John avait tout abandonné pour le retrouver. Son pays – le vrai – sa famille… la moindre notion de stabilité, alors qu'ils avaient erré de façon relativement aléatoire de ville en ville, au gré des envies irrépressibles de Sherlock qui n'avait pas réussi à tenir plus de trois semaines de suite au même endroit. Il lui avait plusieurs fois semblé que John, lui, aurait voulu prolonger certains de leurs séjours, quand leur chambre était chaude et leur gamelle plus remplie que ce que leur étape suivante, la rue peut-être, aurait à leur offrir.

Le regard brillant du brun coulait le long du corps de John, plus maigre et plus musculeux qu'avant, à la peau qu'il savait tannée par le Soleil impitoyable de leurs longues marches, quand l'auto-stop n'avait pas fonctionné aussi bien qu'ils l'auraient voulu. Et malgré les privations, malgré les caprices de Sherlock, malgré la course incessante contre il-ne-savait-quoi, _jamais_ le blond n'avait émis l'idée qu'il en avait assez de tout ça. De lui. De leur vie de cavale, eux qui n'avaient aucune raison de fuir quoi que ce soit.

Mais Sherlock ne fuyait pas. Il ne fuyait rien. Il vivait. Il _découvrait._ Il avait découvert, après avoir visité sa Palerme natale, suite à leur rencontre avec Anthea, qu'il n'appartenait à aucune endroit en particulier, à aucun lieu, aucune ville. Mais que toutes celles par lesquelles il était passé étaient à présent les siennes, à _lui._ Même Londres, qu'ils avaient longuement visitée en 1949 – il y avait rencontré Alan Turing, alors, et l'avait presque convaincu d'enseigner au département de mathématiques de Nancy, particulièrement à la pointe en cybernétique. Il en avait parcouru les rues dont il avait appris le plan par cœur à l'époque où il vivait à Nancy et se faisait encore passer pour un britannique.

Il ne fuyait pas, quand il cherchait à découvrir toutes ces autres villes. Au contraire. Il courait à sa propre rencontre, il courait après ce qu'il aurait pu être _si._ S'il n'était pas né en Sicile, si son père ne l'avait pas contraint à vivre en ce hors-la-loi qu'il n'était pas, sous un faux nom et une fausse vie, en France. Si la guerre n'était pas arrivée. S'il avait eu la possibilité de se forger une identité stable et pas totalement dissociée. S'il avait été _libre_ d'être lui. Il lui semblait, à chaque nouveau pays et ville d'Europe visité, qu'il se réconciliait avec ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, ce qu'il avait été par le passé, ses passés, quels qu'ils aient été, et ce qu'il pourrait être, peut-être, plus tard.

Mais John n'avait pas besoin de courir après lui-même. Le blond avait su très tôt ce qu'il allait être : un agent double pour les Britanniques ; un mari pour une épouse ; un soldat pour une cause en laquelle il ne croyait pas, pour une autre cause en laquelle il croyait. Et pourtant, il le suivait. Alors, peut-être, le blond avait-il également décidé d'être quelque chose _pour lui._

Sherlock inspira profondément la dernière bouffée qu'il pouvait tirer de son poison, la garda longuement dans ses poumons avant de la souffler par la bouche avec lenteur. Il songea avec étonnement qu'il n'avait véritablement plus besoin de tabac, maintenant que l'homme qu'il avait incarné dans chacune de ses cigarettes, par le passé, était à ses côtés d'une façon qu'il osait penser définitive. Maintenant que l'homme en question ne se mariait plus à cette odeur. Ses yeux perçants étaient toujours posés sur le corps endormi de John alors qu'il ressassait ces pensées, toutes ces pensées qui l'avaient envahi à la vue de son espion dans la nuit Bruxelloise.

Quand il rampa sur le matelas pour prendre le blond dans ses bras en recouvrant son dos de son propre long corps maigre, son amant grogna et le gratifia d'un _« Tu pues »_ rauque et bas. John frissonna pourtant, odeur incommodante ou non, quand les baisers de Sherlock s'échouèrent très délibérément sur sa nuque, juste à la lisière de ses cheveux, où la peau fine était _particulièrement_ sensible. Il gémit sous les caresses des doigts du brun au creux sa taille, au creux de son dos, au creux de ses cuisses. Sherlock n'eut besoin que d'une légère pression de l'index pour sentir qu'il ne s'était pas refermé de leur étreinte précédente, et John gémit plus fort, et son nom cette fois, quand Sherlock le pénétra un peu plus brutalement que ce que la situation l'exigeait.

Le blond grondait, pourtant, sons de gorge qui signifiaient _continues, encore, plus fort_ , et Sherlock se fit un plaisir de lui obéir. Car John Watson, qu'il l'ait en lui ou qu'il le prenne, ne perdait jamais la direction des opérations. Et Sherlock lui laissait volontiers la barre, sans même se poser la question, puisque John le laissait en charge du reste de leur vie.

Sherlock jouit avant le blond, et quand il amena une main au membre gorgé de son amant après avoir basculé avec lui sur le flanc, ce dernier se saisit de son poignet, court-circuitant son mouvement, et l'amena à ses lèvres pour embrasser sa paume, longuement. Le violoniste le laissa faire et ne chercha pas à se dégager quand le blond entremêla finalement leurs doigts, à quelques centimètres de son visage. John aimait parfois le garder en lui, simplement, ce qu'il ne supportait que s'il ne venait pas lui-même d'avoir un orgasme. C'était une chose que Sherlock avait appris à son retour : John Watson avait besoin d'espace physique entre lui et le reste du monde pendant quelques minutes, quand il venait de jouir, à présent. Or, parfois, John préférait garder Sherlock contre lui, simplement contre lui, prêt alors à sacrifier sa propre jouissance pour un plaisir plus diffus et plus profond, quelque part, puisqu'il ressemblait au bonheur. Du moins était-ce ainsi que l'interprétait le brun, au regard de son propre ressenti et de sa force.

En cet instant, il se sentait incroyablement _chanceux_ d'avoir John avec lui, contre lui, autour de lui. Il voulait le lui faire comprendre à renfort de baisers dans le cou et sur le trapèze. Mais, ce soir, il avait décidé de le lui dire autrement, aussi.

« John ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai envie d'une maison. D'une maison dans laquelle on habiterait tous les deux. À nous. »

Il sentit la respiration du blond se bloquer quelques secondes. Puis :

« En France ? À Nancy ?

\- _Non_. Je… non. Ailleurs. »

John remua, se retourna pour lui faire face. Il immisça ses bras de part et d'autre du corps du brun et le serra longuement contre lui en embrassant ses lèvres avec ferveur.

« Où tu veux, Sherlock. Absolument partout _où tu veux_. »

Le brun papillonna à nouveau des paupières. Il aurait aimé détourner le visage, mais John le tenait étroitement dans son étreinte pour déposer des baiser à répétition sur ses lèvres et balaya d'une main sa joue avant d'embrasser la marque humide et salée de son sourire.

Sherlock aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé de l'avoir traîné comme ça aux quatre coins de l'Europe. Il savait pertinemment qu'il recevrait une pichenette sur le nez s'il osait prononcer le mot _pardon_ dans cette situation. Ce qui l'arrangeait particulièrement, parce que s'excuser n'était pas exactement dans ses attributions.

Alors il ne dit rien, sourit vraiment très fort, parce qu'il y avait de quoi, et laissa John l'aimer, cette fois, car le blond en avait visiblement envie et que Sherlock ne se souvenait pas d'une fois où lui-même aurait voulu dire non.

.

Deux mois plus tard, Gregory Lestrade eut la surprise et le plaisir de voir sonner à sa porte deux individus desquels il n'avait eu des nouvelles que très sporadiques au cours des trois dernières années et, surtout, aucune adresse à laquelle envoyer une réponse. Dans une émotion assez confuse, Mrs Hudson, Katherina et Lucie qui avait à présent cinq ans, et peu voire pas de souvenirs d'eux, mais qui portait une écharpe bleue particulièrement usée autour du cou, embrassèrent les nouveaux venus et leur demandèrent pour combien de temps ils comptaient rester sur San Francisco. John, assis aux côtés de Sherlock dans le canapé du salon des Lestrade, recouvrit de sa main celle de son amant que ce dernier avait négligemment posée sur sa cuisse, et lui envoya un regard brillant quand la voix grave du plus jeune déclara :

« Nous avons trouvé un appartement à louer à Macondray Lane, à deux rues d'ici, grâce aux quelques économies que j'avais laissées à Nancy et à celles de John en Angleterre. »

Ce qui était une réponse très appropriée, puisqu'ils n'envisageaient absolument pas de partir. Sherlock s'épanouirait parfaitement dans cette grande ville au dessin des rues si compliqué, y trouverait son lot de mystères à éclaircir. Quant à John il pourrait être médecin, ou écrivain, ou les deux. Sherlock imaginait qu'il pourrait l'aider dans ses enquêtes – avec Lestrade dans la police locale, il était _certain_ qu'il trouverait des affaires d'un intérêt relativement correct à se fournir. Il se souvint de la seule fois où il avait eu cette idée, celle de John comme assistant dans son activité de détective consultant. Le blond était alors toujours son soldat allemand blond. C'était en juin 1941, et la fin de la guerre qui se profilait forcément signifiait alors très clairement la fin de ce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Dans une autre vie – une énième à ranger aux côtés de la Sicilienne, de la Nancéienne, et de tout ce qui ressemblait à des parenthèses qui constituaient pourtant ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il sourit en songeant que _cette fois,_ faire cette proposition au blond ne serait pas illusoire et vain : rien n'avait plus le pouvoir de les séparer, que ce soit une guerre ou sa résolution.

Alors, oublieux de la conversation comme il savait parfaitement l'être puisque celle-ci était sans intérêt, il porta la main de John à son visage, l'embrassa avec beaucoup de dévotion et la fit glisser plusieurs fois contre ses lèvres pour le simple plaisir de leur contact avec les doigts calleux du médecin. Et quand ce dernier lui lança un regard interrogateur puis complice, Sherlock lui sourit en retour.

Par la fenêtre, le Soleil posait ses rayons d'un automne plus clément qu'en Europe sur la végétation qui envahissait gracieusement les escaliers menant d'une rue à une autre, dans cette ville à l'architecture aussi unique que libre. _Comme nous_ , songea Sherlock et, au milieu de sa famille britannique, allemande et peut-être un peu française, aussi, dans cette nouvelle ville qu'il habitait avec son soldat britannique, il n'imagina pas qu'il eût pu se sentir plus heureux ailleurs.

.

Fin

* * *

Argh. Écrire le mot "Fin" T-T

Bien, je vais commencer par les mercis. Encore et toujours. De façon très précise pour les reviews sur le dernier chapitre : **Nekonya-Myu, Electre1964, Clelia Kerlais, isshehappy, Louisa74, Mana2702, Mimi Kitsune, odea nightingale.**

Merci à **Elie Bluebell** pour ta bêta lecture, pour ces 197 pages relues et corrigées avec tant d'enthousiasme, et pour ton soutien au fur et à mesure de cette écriture, et pour les remarques judicieuses que tu as faites sur mes erreurs historiques, géographiques, scénaristiques.

Et puis merci à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'à ces lignes après avoir lues toutes les autres. J'ai pas trop envie de m'étaler ici, mais cette histoire a été écrite puis publiée dans un contexte très particulier, à un moment de ma vie qui a beaucoup de signification, en très positif comme en beaucoup moins, et mettre le mot "FIN" dessus aujourd'hui est à la fois un soulagement et une très grande tristesse. Alors comme elle est très importante pour moi, d'autant plus merci de l'avoir suivie, reviewée et/ou favoritée.

.

 **Quelques infos et éclaircissements :**

Vous êtes plusieurs à avoir demandé si John et Sherlock allaient finir à Londres. A la base, c'est ce qui était prévu. D'ailleurs, un chapitre qui finit sur "Sherlock rêva que le blond et lui vivaient à Londres et que la guerre n'existait pas" a été écrit dans l'idée d'en faire un genre de prémonition. Sauf que.

Sauf que, dans la suite du réalisme de cette histoire, les envoyer dans un pays aux lois homophobe, le même qui a castré chimiquement Alan Turing pour son homosexualité, ainsi que d'autres, c'était juste pas possible. J'ai pas pu. Je voulais un pays anglophone, pour la cohérence avec le reste (je ne voyais pas une autre langue que l'anglais pour rassembler Sherlock et John, surtout pas ni l'allemand, ni le français, ni l'Italien). Et c'est SomeCoolName qui m'a donné l'idée de San Francisco, et plus précisément de Macondrey Lane, qui est l'allée qui a inspirée Barbary Lane dans les _Chroniques de San Francisco_ , d'Armistead Maupin. Alors merci à elle aussi, qui a trouvé l'endroit où John et Sherlock pourront vivre leur vie et vieillir en paix.

.

Pourquoi avoir parlé d'Alan Turing dans cet épilogue ? Pas pour faire un crossover cumberbatchesque (défi : répéter ce mots 10 fois de suite), comme me l'a fait remarquer après coup Elie ;) Mais parce que son biographe, Andrew Hodge, rapporte que Turing aurait hésité en 1948 a postulé en tant que professeur à l'université de Nancy qui possédait alors une excellente école de mathématiques. Un autre mathématicien qu'il a croisé dans sa vie, Wiener, y a travaillé plusieurs années et lui avait vanté tant la ville en soi que les hommes avec qui il aurait pu travailler. Et on peut se demander, si Turing était allé au bout de cette idée, à quoi ressemblerait le visage de l'informatique aujourd'hui : Alan Turing n'aurait certainement pas subi la castration chimique qui n'avait pas court en France, et aurait eu quelques années de plus devant lui pour continuer ses recherches...

.

J'ai aussi envie de dire deux mots de l'hôtel d'Angleterre et de l'hôtel Thiers, qui ont accueilli beaucoup de scènes de cette histoire.

L'hôtel d'Angleterre donnait sur la place Thiers. Il s'élevait juste à côté de la porte Stanislas. Aujourd'hui, une partie en a été détruite et le sol est devenu la terrasse du café l'Ambassy. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé entre le d'Angleterre et l'Ambassy, je n'ai pas trouvé d'archives entre les deux, sur internet. Le café l'Ambassadeur qui aurait été ouvert à la suite de l'Angleterre, une fois qu'il a été retiré à Monsieur Edouard, est le pur fruit de mon imagination.

L'hôtel Thiers a lui aussi été détruit. Dans les années 1970, la frénésie immobilière a pris les grands de Nancy, et de magnifiques bâtiments classiques et arts nouveaux ont été détruit pour faire des grandes tours moches à la place. L'hôtel Thiers n'a pas été épargné.

L'idée que je ne pourrai jamais visiter ces deux lieux qui ont tant d'importance dans cette histoire me rend très triste.

.

Je suis certaine qu'il y a d'autres choses que j'aurais voulu vous dire sur cette histoire, Histoire et lieux visités par John et Sherlock, mais je ne sais plus. Alors je vais vous quitter là dessus, sur un dernier merci, et une grosse dose d'amour à vous partager équitablement. Et un peu de tristesse à fermer la page de ce livre.

Des bisous et des câlins à tous !

Nauss


End file.
